


OnePiece || Angel among the Devils

by AldaLevina



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Lemon, Otome - Freeform, Rating May Change, Reverse Harem, Romantic Fluff, a little smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2020-06-29 16:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 125
Words: 206,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AldaLevina/pseuds/AldaLevina
Summary: ---ON HIATUS---An innocent girl that has been working at the bar in Louguetown. The girl wishes to see the world. As her dream come true thanks to someone dear in her life, she's fulfilling her dream and gained so many friends that she ever wish for.without her realizing, her love life also increased as she surrounded by some mens that lock their eyes and hearts to her.If you want to see the spin-off of this story go to this fanfic https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747387⚠STILL WIP AND I DO NOT TAKE REQUESTS ANYMORE, SORRY⚠





	1. Louguetown

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [One Piece// Angel Among The Devil SPIN-OFF](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747387) by [AldaLevina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AldaLevina/pseuds/AldaLevina)



> All One Piece story and characters originally from Eiichiro Oda Sensei  
> MC is you
> 
> MC surname is Labelle D. (Y/N), her mother Labelle D. Lucy. MC also an Devil Fruit user which will be explained in the story later. The story mainly Fem!MC x One Piece various characters. I had to changed some of the story lines so MC would fit into the story.

Today is an usuall day at Loguetown. Where lots of people came to visit the famous town where the King of Pirates executed, Gol.D.Roger. Every people knows the story of the greatest pirate on the sea that started the Golden Age of Pirates, the man himself announced that he hid his treasure called One Piece, and whoever founds it shall have it. Aside from the Loguetown history, a bar famous for its beer. It was good and has rich color which make the townfolk favourite. The customer mostly travelers to try the famous beer, and to see a certain waitress as well.

“here you go, beers for three” a waitress with wavy raven hair placed down the orders to the customers.

“Thanks, (Y/N)~chan!”

“hey, (Y/N)~chan! Let’s hang this weekend~” offer one of the men.

“sorry, I need to help my mom this weekend” (Y/N) refuse.

“you said that too last weekend, and before that” pout the men. But the waitress stick her tounge playfully and return to do her job.

The waitress went back to the counter to prepare more beers and sighed a little. Antoher woman walk beside her and noticed the waitress troubled face “what’s wrong, dear?” she asked. The waitress turned to her “mom! …Well, the same flirter from last week came with the same pick-up line…”. The woman laughs and help her preparing the glass “my poor baby, this is the 8th man flirting with you in this week. I say that’s a record”

“mom!!”

“still… having a lover is not such a bad thing” she put down the glass “you know what? Why don’t you go outside, it’s a beautiful day and you might meet someone out there”

“what about the bar?”

“you’re just taking a walk around the town, what could possibly happen?” she take (Y/N)’s apron and drag her outside.

“now off you go, and don’t come back before dawn” she waved good-bye to (Y/N), sighed from her forceful mother.

(Y/N) decided walk around the town just like her mother said, she did checked small shops or good restaurant somewhere. Then she noticed the people start running to the execution platform direction, (Y/N) asked one of the people what’s going on. They said there’s a weird kid trapped with a pirate. Curious about what the towns people said, she decided to check it herself. When she arrived, the weather start to darkened and people surrounded the tall platform, the same platform where once Gol.D.Roger executed. (Y/N) look up and spotted a pirate with red nose and a kid with straw hat locked by that pirate pointed his sword at the boy’s neck “since you have a big audience, do you want to say something before you die?” the pirate chukled.

The boy start taking a deep breath and shout very loudly “I’M THE MAN WHO’LL BE KING OF THE PIRATES!!!”

(Y/N) widened her eyes, she heard those words before when she was a little. A boy from her past. The town people doesn’t believe the boy anywords and thought he were joking. The straw hat boy start shouted something once more and grinned “sorry, I’m dead”

At the same time, the red-nose pirate swinged his sword at the boy’s neck but it stopped by a lightning that striked at the platform. Everyone gasped at the sight as the platform start on fire and crashed down. Rain also pouring down and strong wind slowly came. (Y/N) widened her eyes figure that came out from the fire, it was the straw hat boy that still alive “I’m still alive after all” he laughed it off like nothing happened.

(Y/N) look at the boy closely, she recognize that grin and the straw hat “…Luffy?” she said.

The straw hat boy run away with other people that it seems his crew, then the Marines came and chased after him. (Y/N) look around and the citizen start panicking, it seems the straw hat boy she recognize is a wanted pirate. By instinct (Y/N) chase after the straw hat boy.

(Y/N) look around the street where the boy went. The she spotted up ahead the boy was pinned down by a Marine commander and another man in dark cloak. Without hasitation (Y/N) use her devil fruit to save the boy “Flame hell!” dark flaming wings came out from her back as she cast dark flame around them. The man in cloak manage to escape, except the boy and the Marine. The Marine covered himself and look around “the hell?”. (Y/N) appeared in front of him and grab Luffy’s arm, the Marine look at her.

“…why are you helping straw hat?” he glare at her.

“I won’t let you capture Luffy” she cast flaming wall between them, and fly away while holding on Luffy.

The marine watch them leaving and stare at the woman, he clicked his tounge. Then his mens and his partner came behind him “Captain Smoker!” they called. The white haired man turned around to them and ask if they manage to capture the others. Unfortunately, they lost them.

“damn it” he said in annoyance.

“Sir, who’s that woman? She’s not in straw hat list” said his partner, Tashigi.

“…I don’t know, whoever she is she with the straw hat, find out about her too and her relation to them. The rest keep looking for them, they might still in this town” He ordered, his mens quickly to their post and Smoker look back where they went and chase after them too.

Meanwhile, (Y/N) still grabbing Luffy in the air. Luffy amazed by how high they are “this is amazing!! But who are you anyway?” he ask.

(Y/N) look at Luffy and smiled “it’s been a long time, Luffy!”.

“huh? How do you—“ then he recognize those raven hair and that smile “…(Y/N)? you’re (Y/N), right!?”. (Y/N)n “let’s get you somewhere safe now!” she suggested. “go straight over there. My friends waited for me at my ship!” he pointed the direction and (Y/N) follows it.

At Luffy’s ship, where his friends waiting for him and preparing to sail. One of them spotted something in the sky to their direction “something coming right at us!!” warn a boy with long-nose. “I’ve got this” said a man with three swords, preparing to unsheathe them. “wait—“ stop the blond man. Then Luffy and (Y/N) landed safely on the ship’s deck “hey, guys!” he grins. Everyone scold him for being spotted by the Marines. A woman with orange hair ponted at (Y/N) “who’s she?”

“I’ll tell you later. Right now we need to get out of here” (Y/N) warn. The crew look at Luffy, waiting for his response.

He grinned “don’t worry, she’s on our side. Now let’s go!” the crew back to their post and start to sail away.

(Y/N) look back to her hometown _‘sorry mom, I’ll send you letter later’_

The ship successfully escaped from Loguetown and continue their journey, the raining still won’t stop and the crew has to pass the sea through storm. The crew’s next destination is Grand Line, on their way the blond hair man named Sanji suggested they need to do a little ceremony. They agreed and start to set one foot on a barrel one by one “to find All Blue!” he start.

“to become the Pirate King!”

“to be the greatest swordsman!”

“to draw map of the world!”

“t-to become a brave warrior of the sea!”

(Y/N) smiled and joined them “to see the world!”

“LET’S GO TO THE GRAND LINE!!!” cheer Luffy.

“AYE!!” the crew shout as their legendary journey begun.


	2. Laboon

The straw hat crew continue their journey, while it’s still storming outside they decided to stay inside the ship. The crew start introduce themself and questioning who’s (Y/N) “my name is (Y/N), I’m… Luffy’s big sister” she explained. The crew gaped and shocked by the info “we‘ve been together since we were a little, but then I moved away in Loguetown with my mother there and she owned the bar too” she add. “you were flying and burning back there… what are you?” ask Usopp.

“I’m a devil fruit user. I can grow flaming wings on my back and cast flames” she explains.

“another devil fruit user, who would have thought. But don’t worry (Y/N)~chan, your knight in shining armor will protect you” Sanji proudly said. (Y/N) giggled by his statement.

(Y/N) ask where is this Grand Line to Nami, she start to explain to her and everyone to reach Grand Line they need to climb up a mountain… with a ship. “how are we going to climb a mountain with a ship?” (Y/N) ask. She pointed that there’s a canal they can use. They still couldn’t believe the possibility a ship to climb a mountain. Usopp look at the window and said the storm has calmed down, but Nami said it’s impossible since they must to ride the storm to the entrance.

Then Nami realize they’re in the sea called “Calm Belt” and quickly told everyone to row back to the storm. But all of the sudden, the ship start shaking “hey! What was that? An earthquake?!” Luffy panicked.

“we’re at the sea you fool!” Usopp snapped him. Then huge monsters came out underneath them as the ship lifted on one of the monster head’s.

“it’s the nest… of Neptunians!!” Nami cried while holding the ship’s mast.

It seems the Neptunians hasn’t noticed them. Then the Neptunians start to sneeze and made the ship jumps away. Somehow they manage to sail away and back to the storm as everyone is panted and gasped from tiredness. Luffy spotted a huge mountain upahead, it was so tall that its reach over the clouds. The ship follow the strong current as it sucked into the entrance, but it was so strong they had difficulties to control the ship weels until it snapped in half. “we’re gonna crash!” warn Nami. Then Luffy suddenly jump off the ship, (Y/N) tried to stop him “Luffy, what are you—“ Luffy turn himself into giant balloon and helped the ship from crashed the mountain wall. The crew cheered that they successfully entrance the mountain and Luffy manage to get back to the ship safely. The current helped them to climbed the mountain and they went down “I see it! The Grand Line!” Luffy pointed at the wide sea in front of them.

While sliding down the mountain it seems Zoro hear something, but Nami think maybe it just a loud wind. “Nami! I see a mountain up ahead!” warn Sanji from above the mast. “a mountain? That’s not right. It should be open sea once we pass the twin capes” she said. But (Y/N) heard something “wait, I heard something too”. In front of them a huge black whale blocking their path. They started panicking and trying to figure out how to get away. Zoro found a small path on the left, the crew trying their best to move the broken whip-staff.

“hey! I’ve got an idea!” Luffy start to run inside.

“don’t do anything reckless, Luffy!!” (Y/N) warn.

Suddenly, a cannon ball was shotted from the ship at the huge whale. Somehow the ship did slowly stop, but the head of the Going Merry hit the whale as it fell down on the deck “my special seat?!” Luffy shouted. The crew tried to sneak away while the whale hasn’t noticed them, but the whale start to scream loudly as the crew cover their ears. Then Luffy came out to the deck and shout at the whale.

“listen you! That was my special seat!” he swing his rubber hand and punched the whale right in the eye.

“you idiot!!!” the crew shout at him.

Finally the whale spotted them “c’mon, darn you!” Luffy challenges.

“shut up, fool!!” Usopp and Zoro kick him to shut him.

The whale opened its mouth and start swallowing everything as the ship also get swallowed. Everyone scream in terror as they went into the whale’s mouth. Luffy manage not to get swallowed and climbed on top of its head. His face went pale “what do I do? They all got eaten up” he sweat dropped.

“give me back my friends! Spit ‘em out!” he demand as he hit the whale, which gives no affect to it. Then the whale start slowly sink into the sea again and Luffy panicked.

“just a darn minute! Give me back my friends! We’re all going on adventure! I need them!” he shout. Then he spotted a weird door on its head.

Meanwhile, Luffy’s crew had a confused look on their faces. Sanji ask the others what do they think about the sight before them. They don’t have a words to response, they thought they were delusional. What before them is a small island with small house. And all of a sudden, a giant squid appear. Nami and Usopp scream in panic, when the rest about to fight it the squid is stabbed through by a giant spear, it was came from the small house. They look at where the spear came from “it looks like somebody lives here” said Zoro.

Somebody DOES lives there, a man with weird flower on his head walks out from the house. The man start pulling the rope that tied to the spear and pulling the squid that still stuck in it “he got that squid like it was nothing!” amazed Sanji. The man look at the crew for a moment, but he didn’t say anything went to the beach chair nearby and reading newspaper, ignoring them.

“say something, darn you!” Sanji shout.

The man turn at them again “…forget it. Somebody’s going to die” he warn.

“…!! Oh yeah? Who would that be?”

“me”

“listen, you!!” Sanji had enough of that man.

“now, don’t get all steamed up” Zoro pulled Sanji back “who are you, Mister? And where the heck are we?”

“…isn’t it proper etiquette to introduce yourself before you start asking people questions?” the man ask.

“you’re right. Sorry about that”

“my name is Crocus. I’m the keeper of the Twin Capes lighthouse. I’m 71, a Gemini, and my blood type is AB” he introduced himself.

“I’M GONNA CHOP HIM OFF!!!”

“Zoro-san! Calm down!” (Y/N) tried to hold Zoro back.

“you want to know where this is? How dare you invade my personal resort and order me around like a bunch of big shots! Where do you think you are, in the belly of a mouse?” Crocus said.

So they did swallowed by the whale. They start to worried if they stay too long they could get digested. Crocus pointed at the huge door beside them “the exit’s over there”

“you mean we can get out!?” the crew said in union.

“how does a whale has a door in their stomach???” (Y/N) wonder.

“hold on, take a good look at the sky” Usopp said. Everyone look up to their surrounding, it was really weird to have a sky inside whale’s belly. “they’re painted! They’re pictures on the inside of the whales’s stomach!”

“it’s a hobby of mine” Crocus state.

“what on earth are you up to?!”

“forget him. There’s the exit, let’s get out of here” Zoro pulled Usopp.

Suddenly, everything around them is shaking. The water around them is moving and the bottom of Crocus’s island could be seen “look! It’s not an island, it’s a ship! And it’s made of metal!” Nami said. “then this isn’t water. It’s a stomach acid! If we stay too long, our ship’ll dissolve!” warn Usopp. “this whale.. is ramming the Red Line with it’s head!” Crocus said. The crew’s gasped “so that explain the scars on it’s head… and it cries too…” (Y/N) said.

“huh? What do you mean?” Usopp ask.

“this whale… is suffering”

The sound of ramming and slamming getting louder, Nami conclude that Crocus tried to kill the whale from inside. Usopp and (Y/N) thought that’s a cruel thing to an animal. “once we know the answer to the mystery, we’d better go. We’ll lose our ship if we stay too long” warn Zoro.

“but—“

“he’s right, (Y/N)-chan. I feel no obligation to save this whale. Let’s get out of here” Sanji said.

(Y/N) felt the whale need to be saved, but her crew-mates is right. They’ll lose their ship if they don’t get out.

The crew start to move the ship, but all the moving and slamming making it more diffilcult. Then Crocus jump off into the stomach acid “what’s he doing? He’ll dissolved!” said Usopp. Crocus was swimming toward the giant door and climbed the stairs that leads to the smaller door. Out of nowhere, two figures were thrown away along with familiar figure.

(Y/N) recognize him everywhere “L-Luffy??”.

Luffy also spotted his crew “hey! So you’re okay! Then save me!” he shout and fell into the stomach acid.

The others saved Luffy from drowning, and the two other mysterious figures. Slowly, the whale stop ramming it’s head and everything has calmed down. The crew asking questions about them, but they seems troubled wheter they could tell them their identity or not. Crocus also came back “as long as I live… you’ll never harm Laboon!!” he shouted.

“who’s the old man?” ask Luffy.

The unknown people star laughing and grab their weapons “oh yeah?! But we’re already in his stomach!” they aimed their weapons “there’s nothing to stop us from blasting a hole right through his stomach!”

They shot their weapons at the stomach wall, but Crocus jumped and use himself as a shield. “the old man… protecting the whale?” (Y/N)’s eyes widened.

“your efforts are nothing! You can’t stop us! The whale’s going to be food for our village!” they stated.

Then Luffy hit both of them right in the head very hard “they had it coming” he said in annoyance.

When the situation under control, the crew also save Crocus form the stomach acid and back to his island while the unkown people get tied. Crocus explained that he recognize the unkown people that trying to hurt the whale named Laboon. He said the mysterious people trying to get Laboon’s meat so they could feed their people that can last long two or three years. “but I won’t let them do!” he strongly stated.

“is there a reason that the whale keep hitting its head on the Red Line?” (Y/N) ask.

He nodded, he told them there once a friendly pirates with a small whale following them, it was Laboon. Then they asked to take care of Laboon for couple of years, so they waited together. “but then… that was 50 years ago. He still think his friends are coming back”

Everyone went silent, they’re not sure what to say. The whale has been waiting for 50 years and still believing they’ll return.

Then Crocus help them out from the Laboon’s stomach through the giant door. It was water way that everything made of metal. The crew wondered how did he do it, he replied that he once a doctor on a pirate ship. “a ship’s doctor? Really?! Then be our ship’s doctor!” Luffy offered. But Crocus refused, he said he’s already too old. When they finally out from Laboon, they cheered they finally coud see the sunlight again.

“what are you going to do with these people?” (Y/N) ask Luffy.

“throw them overboard”

They did throw the mysterious people to the sea “who are you guys anyway?” ask Luffy to them.

“shut up! It’s none of your business!” one of them shout.

“wait, Ms.Wednesday. don’t forget that our business is pirates” the other one said to his partner.

“that’s right, Mr.9. the organization will be very interested in them. Just you wait!” warn the female one. Then they start to swim away.

“Ms.Wednesday, eh? A women of mystery~” Sanji coo.

“do you like mysterious women, Sanji-san?” (Y/N) ask innocently.

“but I like you too, (Y/N)~chan~” he swooning around her.

The crew and Crocus decided to make a little stop at the light house. “so he’s been waiting for 50 years, and still believe they’re coming back for him. Those pirates have kept him waiting a long time” Luffy said as he sat on one of the big rock. “Hmph. This is the Grand Line. Those guys they’d be back in couple of years. It’s been 50 years now. There’s your answer” Sanji said.

(Y/N) look at Sanji “you mean…”

“they’re dead. He’ll be waiting for them till the end of time” Sanji look at (Y/N)’s saddened face. He don’t want her to make her face like that so he patted her head a little, hoping it would ease her.

Usopp hit him “how can you be so cynical!? You don’t know that! They could still return!! It’s the heart breaking story of a whale that never lost faith in his friends”

“those pirates fled the Grand Line. I have it from a reliable source” Crocus said.

The crew couldn’t believe what Crocus just said. He also warn the sea in Grand Line is unpredictable and there’s a high chance that those pirates are dead after all these years.

“and the weak of hears… cared more their lives than for promises they’d made… and hightailed it out of here, eh?” Sanji said.

Nami ask Crocus why didn’t he told Laboon the truth. He did, but the whale won’t listen. Since then, Laboon waiting at the reverse mountain and ramming his head.

They felt pity for the whale, if he keep ramming his head he’ll surely die. Crocus can’t let Laboon die like that. Then they heard Luffy screaming, running to the head of the whale. “Luffy???” (Y/N) stare at him with confusion look. The other also confused by his action. Finally, he reach the top of Laboon’s head with ship’s mast on his shoulder “is that you newest wound?” he raise the mast “GUM-GUM—BOUQUET!!” he stab the whale’s open wound with the mast as the whale screaming in pain.

“WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!?” everyone shouted at Luffy.

Laboon start spinning around along with Luffy that still grabbing the mast. He start rammed his head to the ground and Luffy get suashed by it, but it only make it more pain for Laboon. Thankfully, Luffy still alive. he start chukling and hit Laboon once more, the whale also hit him back.

Everyone confused by Luffy’s act, the two of them keep hitting each other. Laboon had enough and hit Luffy with his might as Luffy thrown into the light house.

Zoro running to him “Luffy, what are you trying to do?!”.

“why are you hitting Laboon?!” (Y/N) ask.

“IT’S A DRAW!!” Luffy shout. “I’m pretty strong, right?” he smiled at the whale. “our match isn’t over yet. We still have to settle it. Your friends may be gone for good—but you’ve got a new rival, me!!” the whale stare at Luffy.

“after we circle the Grand Line. I’m coming back here, and we’re gonna fight again!!” Luffy stated. Laboon start tearing up and cried.

“Luffy…” (Y/N) look at her little brother, proud smile across her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be some misunderstanding in the story since English is not my main language. If there's some mistake let me know _(_ _)_


	3. Whiskey Peak

After treating Laboon’s wound, Luffy painted their pirate logo on the whale’s head. That way he won’t slamming his head again. While Nami planning their next route, Sanji is preparing in the kitchen along with (Y/N) writing a letter “alright, it’s done!” she fold the paper into the letter.

“oh, who are you writing it to, (Y/N)-chan?” Sanji ask.

“my mother, I send her a letter that I’m all right and I kinda join Luffy without telling her. It was such a rush that I didn’t even say good bye”

“that’s so thoughtful of you, (Y/N)~chan~” Sanji swooning around (Y/N) once more and she chuckled by Sanji’s funny act.

Back to the rest of the crew, Nami start to panic. She said she can’t use the compass because it’s broken. Crocus told them they can’t use the normal compass since they’re in Grand Line now, they need to use a special compass called log pose. “a log pose?” (Y/N) ask. “it’s a special compass that records magnetic fields” Crocus explain.

Luffy took out a weird a watch “you mean like this?” he ask.

“yeah, like that. Just getting into the Grand Line is hard enough without a log pose, navigation is impossible”

“I see, but wait a second… WHERE’D YOU GET THAT!?” Nami punched Luffy in the face.

“those strange people dropped it when they left” Luffy said as he rubbed his face.

Nami took the log pose and examined it. Crocus explained that each island has its own unique magnetic fields according to their own peculiar laws. Since every route they’ll take eventually it leads them to the last island, Raftel. They say there’s only one group of pirates that has set foot on that island, the Pirate King.

“is that where it is? The One Piece?!” Usopp excitedly ask.

“perhaps. No other legend is as tempting, yet no one else has ever reached the island”

“you mean until we get there!” Luffy grinned. “awright, let’s go! I’m done eating” he munched the last meal nad burped.

“you ate the whole thing!” Sanji widened his eyes.

“gosh! He even ate the bones!” even Usopp shocked their Captain eat the whole meal.

“you stretch crap-jerk! I made that for (Y/N) and Nami! I wanted them to have the best of it!!” he kicked Luffy hard as he thrown across the ground.

But the Luffy accidentally hit the log pose that on Nami’s arm. She stare blankly at the broken compass “GO SOAK YOUR HEADS!!!” she kicked Luffy and Sanji into the sea.

“Nami-san, Luffy can’t swim!!” (Y/N) panicked.

“they deserve it. Beside, Sanji is there with him” Nami huffed. She turned to Crocus and told him that their log pose is broken. Thankfully, Crocus gladly give them his.

While everyone start to pack up to sail again, (Y/N) thought she heard a small explotion from afar “did you hear something?”. “I didn’t hear anything” Usopp replied. Finally, Sanji and Luffy back to the ground. Somehow there’s also two familiar figure came out with them. It was the mysterious people who tried to kill Laboon. They asked the crew the grant their small request. To go to their hometown nearby called Whiskey Peak island. They crew unsure they should help them or not, Nami approached them “why should we help you, Mr.9? you tried to kill that whale” Nami ask. “who are you guys, anyway?” Usopp ask them.

“I am a King”

“liar” Nami pinched Mr.9 cheek.

“we can’t tell you! We just want to go home! We promise to repay you!” they begged.

The duo explain that they can tell them their identity due their work being a secretive organization. Crocus warn the crew that they can’t be trusted.

“by the way, we broke the log pose you dropped. Do you still want to come with us?” Nami showed them the broken log pose.

“wh-what?! You broke it! That log pose was mine!” Mr.9 said.

“we get down on our knees and begged, and you’re stuck here, too!?”

“oh, but we have one that Crocus give us” Nami tease.

The duo bow down once more and beg to help them again. “it’s okay. You can come with us” Luffy said.

“are you sure? They almost killed Crocus-san and Laboon” (Y/N) remind him.

“yeah. No problem”

After the crew got everything they need, the start to sail off. Crocus and Laboon watch them leaving, waving good bye to each other. Crocus smiled to the crew “could that bunch be pirates we’ve been waiting for all this time? That boy has a strange air about him… eh, Roger?”

The straw hat crew continue their way as the tempreture start to decreasing rapidly. Then it’s start snowing heavily. Luffy and Usopp building a snowman on the deck covered in snow, Zoro is sleeping somewhere, and (Y/N) give a warm scarf for Luffy and Usopp. “Nami! How long shall I keep shoveling this snow of love?” Sanji ask as he shoveling more snow out of the ship.

“keep doing it ‘til it stops, Sanji” Nami order.

“yes, Milady~”

“do your best, Sanji-san!” (Y/N) encourage Sanji and his eyes turns hearts as he keep shoveling more with his might.

Luffy also wrapped his arms around (Y/N) “(Y/N) is so warm~” as he snuggled for warmth. (Y/N) giggled and wrapped her arm around him to give him more warmth.

Suddenly a loud thunder came “thunder?! What’s with this weather?!” Nami panicked when she saw the dark cloud coming toward them. The mysterious duo mocked Nami’s navigation as she kicked them out to help change the ship’s route. They having a struggle following the route, the weather changed rapidly, next one coming the spring, then an iceberg suddenly appear, then a a strong wind almost blowing them.

When everything has calmed down, the crew panted heavily and lay on the floor to take a breath. Zoro finally awake from his nap and get up. He look around to see the others are sweating a lot on the floor “hey, I know it’s a beautiful day, but shouldn’t you guys be working? I hope we’re sailing in the right direction” he said casually. Zoro also spoted the mysterious duo “what are you two doing here?” he ask.

“WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!” shouted Mr.9.

“we’re sailing to their town” Luffy said.

“you’re not taking them home, aren’t you? We don’t owe them anything”

“no, we sure don’t”

Zoro crouched in front of the duo, he’s been wondering about Mr.9 and Ms.Wednesday. “that’s right, they’ve been stuck in my head. Seems like I’ve heard them somewhere before… or maybe not? Whatever—“ then suddenly somebody hit his head.

He turned to see Nami glaring at him “how could you sleep through everything?! We’ve btried to waking you, but you wouldn’t wake up!!” she scold him and hit him some more.

Nami warned everyone to stay on their guard, in case if anything happens next. But the good news is they almost arrived to the next islan, the Whiskey Peak. They saw the island has some giant cactus around the island. The mysterious duo also thanked them to give them a ride, they jump off from the ship and swim away. Luffy feels excited to see the island “there’s a river over there. Maybe we should sail in land” (Y/N) suggest. Everyone also kinda excited to see their first island in Grand Line. They past through the river. While passing through they thought they heard people voice from the land. When they see it closer, it was the townsfolk that greeted them with joy and cheers. The crew confused why the towns people welcomed them with joy although they’re pirates.

They finally landed as the mayor of the town greet them personally “my name is Igarappoi, no doubt this all comes a surprise to you. This is Whiskey Peak, a bustling town of ale brewing and music” the Mayor said. He invited the staw-hat crew to the town. Some of the crew excitedly agreed to join, Nami ask Igarappoi how long will it take to log the island. But he quickly brush it off and pushed Nami and the others to join their feast.

The crew start partying with the towns people, they’re having fun. While (Y/N) manage to sneak out from party and went to the rooftop, there she staring at the distant “…as I thought. These people are no good” she said. Then she heard something crashing below her “I guess it’s already started” she jump off from the building and flew with her devil fruit power. She look down to see the townsfolk start chasing a man that climbing on top of a building, they’re chasing after Zoro.

(Y/N) arrived on top of the building first and saw Zoro climbed up, he noticed (Y/N) up there. (Y/N) offered her hand to help Zoro climb up. “you’ve got nowhere to run!” one of them shout. (Y/N) set one foot on the letter and smiled down to them “good bye” she kicked away the ladder as the people start falling down from the building. She grab Zoro’s arm and flew over the building, they saw the enemies also on the other side of the building. “I’ve got this” Zoro said, (Y/N) nodded and let go his arm. Zoro unsheathed his sword and slashed everyone as he landed safely. But another group of enemies appear from above Zoro, he made a trap hole underneath him as the enemies falls into it.

Then a ladder swinged at him but he manage to duck from it. A muscular woman, Ms. Monday, pinned Zoro down and slam his head with a brass knuckle until the ground cracks. “Zoro-san!!” (Y/N) shouted. But Zoro excaped from her grib and grab her whole head with just one palm “you think you’re strong? Let’s see whos’s stronger” he said as he squeeze harder until Ms.Monday fainted. The enemies gaped by how Zoro easily defeated Ms.Monday.

Zoro turn to them and licked the trailing blood from his forehead “shall we keep going Baroque Works? I like to finish what I start”

(Y/N) landed beside him “then I’ll watch your back”

“suit yourself. Don’t get yourself hurt”

(Y/N) chukled “no worries~”

The two of them continue fighting the enemies, it seems they underestimate them. Then Ms.Wednesday also on top of the roof along with a big duck she ride on. “all right! Show them th powers that put a panther to shame!” she shout, the duck quacks and sit on the ground “hey! Who told you to sit?!” she smacked the duck.

Zoro stare at them “what is that?”.

“I wouldn’t turn your back if I were you” Mr.9 also appeared “hot-blood – bats of guts!!!” he start to attack Zoro with his acrobatic attacks.

“your defence is low” (Y/N) appear in front of him as she hold the metal bat with one hand “moeru—yashi!!” she pushed Mr.9 to the other side of the building.

“isn’t there anyone wirth fighting here?” Zoro ask in annoyance.

“you want someone worth fighting?! That would be me! Prepare to die, Mr.Bushido, Ms.Flame!!”

(Y/N) giggled “I think these people a little interesting”

“take a good look at my outfit” she start making a weird pose “enchanting—vertigo dance!!”

Ms.Wednesday start to dance a weird move, (Y/N) and Zoro somehow get a heavy headache by the sight and crouched down. “and now for the finale… all right, Karoo! Peacock Slasher!!” she running toward both of them.

But the duck’s running won’t stop as they fall from the building, (Y/N) and Zoro watch them fall “it’s embarrassed to fight these guys” Zoro growled in annoyance.

Suddenly, something almost shot them from below the ground. It was the mayor, he one of them too. His codename is Mr.8. Zoro pulled (Y/N) behind the wall “his saxophone can shoot bullets??” (Y/N) look at the musical instrument in Mr.8 hands. Then Mr.9 appeared nearby “that was nasty trick you pulled! But I’ll get you for that! Home run hide – bat!!” he shot a rope as it attached to Zoro’s arm. “a steel rope?” he look at it wrapped tightly in his arm.

Ms.Wednesday also back “try anything stupid, and I’ll kill your precious friend” she threat with a knife near Luffy’s neck.

“Luffy!!” (Y/N) called, but he’s in deep sleep.

“fool, at least awake when you’re taken hostage!” Zoro said.

When Mr.8 about to shoot them once again Zoro quickly pulled the rope on his arm and pulled Mr.9 “(Y/N), duck!!” he used Mr.9 as a shield from Mr.8 bullets. Then he pulled him again and throw him at Ms.Wednesday as they throwed off together.

“stay here” Zoro start running toward Luffy and use his big rubber to jump up to Mr.8 direction. He easily slashed him as Mr.8 fell to the ground. “all right. It’s over”

Everything finally calmed down, Zoro return to where (Y/N) is. She’s struggling to pull Luffy to the side since he’s too heavy. “you okay?” Zoro ask.

“I’m all right” then she noticed the bleed from his fore head “but you’re hurt”.

“it’s no big deal”

“you can’t leave it like that, it has to be treated”

Zoro told her to meet him on top of the roof to clean it up. (Y/N) return with a small bucket of water and clean cloth. There she found Zoro drinking liquor while facing the moon. (Y/N) joined Zoro and put the small bucket to the side, drench the cloth to the water and squeeze the water out. (Y/N) asked him stay still and clean the blood from his head. “where’s that muscular lady and the mayor?” (Y/N) ask.

“toss them out. This place is perfect to see the moon with sake”

“I see. Then, why don’t you tell me a little about how you and Luffy met?”

Zoro give a thought a little, remembering a little while back “I was captured by the Marines for three months, they’ve got my swords and didn’t give me any food”

“what? That’s so awful, what kind of Marine does that?”

“a cocky commander and spoiled brat” (Y/N) laugh a little “…but then, Luffy came with a kid who wants to become a Marine. I don’t get his name though, but he also helped me escaped”

(Y/N) smiled “that’s nice of him to help you two”

“and when he defeated that bastard, he recruited me to join his crew and leave the town with his tiny boat”

“you don’t have a ship back then?”

“Usopp’s friend help us to get a new one, the Merry Go. If you wondered about the others stories you could ask them when they wake up”

(Y/N) nodded “I’ll remember that. There, all clean up” she smiled warmly at him. Zoro look at her for a moment but then it was interrupted by a noise below the building.

Both of them take a peek and spotted new faces “it looks like we have a new company” Zoro said. Two mysterious figure came, a man with dark skin and a woman with lemon design. “Luffy still sleeping there” (Y/N) pointed at where Luffy is, he was between the mysterious figures and the Baroque Works members that still alive. “I’ll go get him” Zoro went downstairs.

(Y/N) listened to their conversation, about Baroque Works and some lost Princess. _‘lost Princess of Alabasta? That’s rare’_ (Y/N) thought. She also spotted some other member that got beat up by Zoro stand back up. Meanwhile, Zoro already on the ground and grabbed Luffy to safely. He spotted one of them throw something from his nose and explode “whoa, his boogers pick a waloop!” they’re attacking each other. Then somebody grabbed his leg “Mr.Bushido! you’re strong! Please grant my humble request!” beg Mr.8.

“get up! I don’t want to hear it! Let go of me!”

Mr.8 still begged Zoro to help him, he’ll even grant them reward. Then another voice came “just how handsomely are talking?” they look their side to see Nami “we’ll do it – for a billion berries?”

Mr.8 shocked, even Zoro. Then at the same time (Y/N) also went downstairs to find Zoro and Luffy “hey, you have Luffy!” then she spotted Nami too “Nami-san, you’re awake!”

“of course, it’s all an act. I can drink more than that” she proudly said. Then she back to Mr.8 “well? Will you pay us a billion or not, chief?”

“a billion? Did I miss anything?” (Y/N) ask Zoro.

“our Navigator here trying to bribe the poor old man”

“ I am but a humble soldier! I cannot possibly guarantee such a sum!” Mr.8 panicked.

“what? Are you saying she isn’t worth it? Pay up”

“that’s black mail” Zoro said, (Y/N) nods in agreement.

Mr.8 face turns pale “ahem, well—if you deliver the Princess safely to her kingdom and negotiate the fee with her there shoul be no problem!”

“…!! You expect us to save the her before we get our money?”

“they may be killing her highness as we speak!” he warn.

Nami sighed “oh, all right. We’ll save your Princess first. All right! Let’s go Zoro, (Y/N)!”

“me too?”

“are you crazy!? Why should we go along with your silly money making scheme!?” Zoro scold.

“you’re so stupid! The money’s all mine, but the contract obligates the whole crew!”

“what kind of logic is that!?” they keep bickering for a while, (Y/N) doesn’t how to stop them.

Then Nami remember something “I think you’re forgotten something. You owe me!”

“do you?” (Y/N) ask.

“no, I don’t”

Nami explained that Zoro once borrowed her money, and need to repay her triple times than the money she gave it to him. Zoro gets more annoyed “aren’t you going to keep your word? If you help me, I’ll forgive your debt” Nami add.

Zoro getting more mad and walks away toward to where the Princess went.

“do I have to go too? I didn’t owe you anything” (Y/N) said to Nami.

“oh, (Y/N). you know Luffy would be likely disappointed if you don’t help his nakamas~”

(Y/N) sighed “all right. I’ll do it if you also keep your promises”

“I will~” Nami waved at her.

The Princess from Alabasta is Ms.Wednesday, a.k.a Nefeltari Vivi. Along with her guardian Mr.8, Igaram. Now the Princess is running away for her life, riding with her runner duck, Karoo, while the other mysterious Barqoue Works chasing after her, they’re called Mr.5 and Ms.Valentine. Ms. Monday also still alive and tried to protect her, but got defeated by one of them that use devil fruit power that can turn his body part into a bomb. When Mr.5 shoot another bomb, Zoro came just in time and slice the bullet with his sword “I sliced your boogers in two!!” he gaped.

The Princess shocked a little by Zoro appearance “darn it! He’s such a nuisance! I don’t have time for this now!” she’s about to attack him but (Y/N) stopped her with her devil fruit power. (Y/N) smiled to her “it’s allright. We’re here to help you”. The Princess widened her eyes “what?”. The mysterious duo look at them “hmm… why would a guy like you want to protect the Princess of Alabasta?” ask Mr.5

“I have my reasons” Zoro answer.

“hmph. Whatever. You’re our enemy, and you’re in our way”

When both sides in their attack position another figure came “Zoro!!” Luffy shout from distant, they turn their attention to him.

“I’ve had it with you! We’re gonna fight!!” Luffy challenge in anger.

“what!!?” Zoro give a confused look “what are you talking about!?”

“shuddup!! I’m gonna pulverize you, you ungrateful jerk!!”

“ungrateful!?”

Luffy told them that he saw the towns people are got beaten up by a swordsman and flaming woman, he thought those people are just normal townspeople.

“Luffy, please listen! These people are—“ (Y/N) tried to explain.

“you too, (Y/N)! I thought you’re a good person!” (Y/N) felt her heart stung a little. Then Luffy tried to puch Zoro as his punch hit a wall and destroy it.

Zoro widened his eyes at the destroyed wall “you’re really trying to kill me!?”

“that’s right. Die!!!”

“why, you--! Listen to me!!!” but Luffy ignores him and punch him again “that idiot—he’s not kidding!” they keep fighting each other.

Mr.5 and Ms.Valentine decided to ignore them and back to the Princess. (Y/N) shielded her with her flames. Then Zoro kicked Luffy as he knocked Mr.5 through the wall. Ms.Valentine manage to escape by making herself light as a feather and flew in the sky. “Mr.Bushido! Ms. Flame! Move!! That woman is—“ the Princess tried to warn them. “(Y/N), I’m counting on you” Zoro said. (Y/N) nodded and increasing her flame as she look at Ms.Valentine.

(Y/N) made a flame circle around her and the Princess “you dare set one foot on this circle and you shall feel the flame of hell burning down through your flesh and bones” (Y/N) warn with dark glare.

Ms.Valentine sweat-dropped “ha! You thought I’m afraid of you! Take this!!” she use her devil fruit to make herself heavier straight to them. But (Y/N) manage to kick her hard to the ground and Ms.Valentine cough in pain “d-damn you!”.

Then something exploded from the building, Luffy came out from there while dragging beaten Mr.5. the Princess widened her eyes “Mr.5!? that’s impossible! How could they defeat officer-agent of Baroque Works!?”.

“alright. Now let’s get down the business” Luffy lock his target at Zoro.

Zoro tried to explain but Luffy think he’s lying and prepared to attack him again. Then Zoro had enough “allright, you idiot! Have it your way! I’ll fight for real! But don’t come crying to me when I kill you!!”

Both of them hits each other and manage to block each’s attacks.

The Princess give a confused look “what’s going on? Aren’t they on the same side?”

“well, they supposed to. But our Captain is a stubborn person…” (Y/N) answer, she look at their fight getting serious “this is bad. I had to take you to somewhere safe”

The Barqoue Works agents get on their feet again and about to attack back. But somehow Luffy and Zoro defeated them for disturbing their fight. When they about to continue their duel, Nami came in time and hit them in the head to stop “just what do you think you’re doing?!” she scold them. She turn to (Y/N) “is the girl ok?” (Y/N) give an ok sign to her. “do you realize you could’ve cost me a billion bellys?! Do you?!”

“what do you mean? Why are you helping me?” ask the Princess.

“oh, well. We have a business to discuss. What say we negotiate?”

“negotiate?”


	4. Negotiation

When Nami snapped Luffy and explained everything to him, he finally listens and laugh it off. Of course, Zoro scold him too. Nami said to the Princess to bring her back home will rewarded them a billion bellys. The Princess shocked and can’t rewarded them that many. “but why? You’re a Princess aren’t you? What’s a billion bellys to you?” Nami ask. The Princess ask them if they ever heard Alabasta but none of them know.

The Princess told them a short story about Alabasta, but now the nation is on the edge of a war caused by Baroque Works. So she join the organization with Igaram to find information to stop them. The organization true aim is to conquest of Alabasta. The crew start to understand the situation “but who’s pulling the strings?” ask Luffy.

“I can’t tell you the boss’s identity! What a question! Don’t ask me that! I can’t!! I can’t tell you!! If I did, they’s hunt you down too!!” she warns.

“I see. Then this person is very intimidating and strong, no?” (Y/N) ask.

“that he is. You’re very strong, but… you’re no match for Sir Crocodile, one of the seven Warlords of the sea!”

But the Princess quickly close her mouth while everyone gaped, thinking that she just accidentally told her boss identity. Then a giant bird and otter staring at them. Without saying a word, the mysterious creatures fly away.

“the bird and the otter! Who are they?! Are they going to report that you just told us the secret?!” Nami shaking the Princess.

“I-I’m sorry! It slipped out”

“slipped out? Now those creeps will be after us too!!”

“should I call the others?” (Y/N) suggest.

“we’ll do that when we’re leaving the town” Zoro said.

Then Nami walk away “hey, Nami. Where are you going?” Luffy ask.

“he has no idea what I look like! I’m getting away from here!”

But the those creatures came back with the sketches of four of the straw hat crew. “wow you’re good” Nami clapped at the othe perfect sketches of them. “now there’s nowhere left to run!!” she turns back to the group. The Princess apologize again.

“the four of us are on Baroque Works hit list now” Zoro said, Luffy agreed and exited to meet their leader. While Nami sulking in the corner and more depressed.

Then Igaram come back, dressing like the Princess clothes and carrying some dummies in his arms. He warned them that the organization will send more to find them, so he planning to be a decoy so they could escape. He said the boss’s bounty was 80 millions bellys on his head. He also asked an ‘Eternal pose’ from the Princess. Nami ask what that is. Igaram explain the eternal pose is an permanent log pose that can remember the location forever, unlike normal log pose.

They went to the escape boat and Igaram said good bye to the Princess, wishes they come back to Alabasta safely. When Igaram sail far enough, suddenly the ship explode into a huge fire. They widened their eyes, they know that was the organization doing. The Princess staying strong by biting her lips until it bleeds. Nami dragged her as they return to their ship. While Zoro preparing the ship, Luffy and (Y/N) went to get Usopp and Sanji that still fell asleep. Luffy decided to drag them instead.

When they arrived, Usopp and Sanji protested why are they leaving the town is such a hurry. But Nami shut them down by hitting their heads. Finally everyone is gathered on the deck, including Karoo, unknown woman appeared on the ship. “I met your friend earlier, Ms. Wednesday” she grinned. “did you… kill Igaram?!” the Princess shouted. The mysterious woman is Sir Crocodile partner, the vice – president of Baroque Works, Ms. All Sunday. Then Sanji and Usopp on her each side and aimed a weapon at her. Somehow both of them fell of the floor by theirself. “she has a devil fruit!” (Y/N) warn.

Ms. All Sunday said she’s not looking for a fight and warn them that their next island is called ‘Little Garden’. Then she offered them an eternal pose to Alabasta, but Luffy breaks it with bare hand and aid they don’t need it. “she’s not deciding what course we take!!” Luffy state.

Ms. All Sunday look at him for a moment “…I see. That’s too bad. I don’t have a problem with forceful men. We’ll meet again if you survived” she leaving the ship with a giant turtle that’s waiting for her.

The Princess, Vivi they like to call her, feeling more guilty about bringing everyone in danger. But the crew had no choice since some of their faces has been remembered by Baroque Works. While on their way, Nami explained the situation to Usopp and Sanji “I see. Sorry I missed the action, but I’ll have other chances to show my stuff. Never fear! The sleeping knight has finally awakened and guarantee your safety” Sanji proudly said. Luffy still looking at the sea and think that it will be snowing again. “how can you tell?” (Y/N) ask.

Vivi explained that it doesn’t always snow since the ocean is different on every route. She also warn them not to underestimate the Grand Line. But when she look at the crew, they were care-free and enjoying the drink that Sanji’s made. “are they supposed to be doing that!?” Vivi shouted in disbelief by the crew’s behavior. “it’s fine. They always been like that” Nami casually said as she hand over Vivi her drink share.

“okay, but… I still don’t like it”

“everything will be all right. They have talent to make all your problems away on this ship, don’t you think so?” (Y/N) said to Vivi.

Vivi look at the sea and feeling the warm breeze pass her “…yes, it’s very relaxing”

“hey, look everybody! A dolphin!” Sanji pointed at dolphin nearby.

Somehow the dolphin looks unusually big as the crew start to panicked and run away from it.

Then, Sanji suggested that they need to stop at the next island to stock up. When they almost arrived at Little Garden, all they see is tall trees and giant skull mountain. Suddenly, a weird animal shriek and (Y/N) scream as she hold Luffy’s arm “w-what was that?”. “aww, (Y/N)~chan. You’re so adorable when you’re scared. Don’t worry, it was just a bird. And that is just as normal jungle. There’s nothing to be afraid off” Sanji assure her. But Luffy take a good look at the bird that Sanji pointed “…a lizard?”

They heard a loud explosion from the volcano startled everyone, then they noticed a tiger bleeding and fell to the ground. “there’s nothing normal about this place! W-what kind of monster could attack a tiger like that!? They’re king of jungle!!” Nami panicked. Luffy look at the jungle and itching for excitement, he asked Sanji to made a bento for him “I smell adventure!!” he excitedly say.

“are you going alone?” (Y/N) ask.

“nope. You’re coming with me!”

“…eh?”

Vivi also wanted to tag along with Luffy, she even brought Karoo. Sanji and Zoro went to hunt, as Nami and Usopp guarding the ship.

While walking further to the jungle, the trio are fascinated by how tall the trees and some strange animal around. Luffy found something in the river, a squid with a shell in his hand “oh! that looks like ammomite?” Vivi said. “ammomite?” (Y/N) ask. Then they heard a loud thumb as the ground shaking, they look up to see the sound is coming from a huge animal with a very long neck. “Dinosaur!!” Vivi warn. “dinosaur?! You mean from the dinosaur age!?” (Y/N) gaped. Vivi nodded, she’s explains that each island has its own unique way. The island they’re stepping on is still haven’t changed for thousands of years.

They spotted Luffy start climbing up to the animal’s head “Luffy! Get away from it!” (Y/N) shout. Luffy said he could see the island’s full view and see two huge skull mountain to each side of island. “be careful! It may gentle, but it’s still a dinosaur!” Vivi warned. Then Luffy accidentally slipped when the animal’s head look up as it swallowed Luffy.

“Luffy--!!!” (Y/N) panicked.

“it ate him!!”

Before Luffy reach the animal’s stomach, something sliced it’s neck off and Luffy safely get out. He landed on a giant palm “here’s a lively human! I haven’t had a guest for a while!” a giant carrying a sword and shild, helped Luffy.

Luffy gaped by the giant “wow! You’re huge! Are you human?”

“I am Dorry, the mightiest worrior of Elbaph!” the giant introduced himself. He even spotted Vivi, (Y/N) and fainted Karoo below him, and asked them to visit his place.

So, the trio came to the giant’s home. It’s in the huge skull mountain. Dorry and Luffy become fast friends as they taste each other’s meal. Dorry told them he had stayed in that island for hundreds years to fight other giant in the other side of the island. The trio amazed by how long the giants has been fighting. Then the volcano in the island exploded, Dorry get up from his seat “well, I’d better be going!”. (Y/N) ask where is he going, Dorry answer the volcano’s explosion is a signal to start their fight.

Vivi can’t understand the point of their fight, but Luffy stop her and said it’s none of their business. Dorry said it’s the matter of honor, and the real reason is they had long forgotten. Luffy slumped into the ground and amazed by the giant’s fight. The giant’s has been fighting for a while, and the result is draw the same as their previous battle. Although they always been fighting, they’re close friends. The other giant named Broggy, said he also had guests in his place and willingly to share some of their ale.

Turns out Broggy’s guests are Usopp and Nami. Vivi asked Dorry how long the log pose will recorded. Dory answered it’ll take one year. He also warned that people could die first before the log could reset, it’s either the humans are challenging them, die from heat, food or water, even animals. Vivi getting more worried as (Y/N) tried to comfort her. Dorry only have the log pose to go to Elbaph, his home. But the crew need to go to the Alabasta. While the trio trying to figure out how to get out from the island, suddenly the ale that Dorry’s drank exploded in his mouth.

They started to panicked and see Dorry’s laying on the ground. Vivi assumed that the other giant did it, but Luffy told her that he wouldn’t do such a trick. Then Dorry get up on his feet while coughing on blood, he start to blaming Luffy and the others for the exploding ale. “let’s run for it! It’s useless to argue!” Vivi tried to pull Luffy back.

“I bet it’s useless to run too” Luffy give his straw hat to (Y/N) “hold this for a minute. Stand back”

(Y/N) look at Luffy “…alright. Be careful”

Luffy and the giant glare at each other “sorry, Mister. But I’m gonna shut you up” Luffy said as he cracked his fingers.

Vivi tried to convince Dorry, but he won’t listen. Dorry start to swing his sword at Luffy but he manage to dodge it. Luffy planned to stop Dorry from moving too much or it will worsened his wounds, so he decided to use his devil fruit power to hit Dorry in the stomach. And Dorry coughed more blood and falls down to the ground.

(Y/N) quickly run to Luffy’s side “Luffy! Are you allright?” she checked him. Thankfully, he’s still alive and asked how’s Dorry’s condition. “he should be allright now. He need to rest” (Y/N) answered. She returned the hat to Luffy’s head. Luffy huffed “now I’m mad!” he state.

“the giant was right. Somebody spiked that ale! It sure wasn’t the other giant. And my people would never pull a dirty trick like that!! There’s somebody else… on this island” Luffy said.

But then, the volcano exploded again. Dorry get up on his feet, he’s still coughing on blood “I am… the warrior Dorry! …I cannot… disgrace the name of Elbaph!!”. Then he moved the huge skull mountain on top of Luffy.

“aah!! What’s the big idea, you big jerk!? Get your house offa me!!” he demand.

Dory pointed his sword at Luffy “I must go to the battle. And to lose my good name… would be to lose my very self. Forgive me… for suspecting you, humans” he walks away.

Luffy gritted his teeth “your battle was interfered with!! This fight’s not fair!!” he shouted.

“silence. You can’t possibly understand Elbaph’s sacred words!”

“who cares about that!? Get this mountain offa me!!” he keeps punching the mountain as expecting it to moved from him.

Dorry still doesn’t listen to him and proceed his way. The giants start their battle and attacking each other with their might. Then someone else running in panic toward them “Luffy!!! This is terrible!! N-Nami—a dinosaur ate Nami!!!” Usoop cried. “it what!?” Luffy start to panic too. Usopp explained that while running away from a dinosaur Nami suddenly disappear. “w-wait a minute, calm down! You said Nami disappeared, but don’t you go back and check on her?” Vivi ask.

“how could I!? I was too scared!! If it wasn’t a dinosaur, then it was a wild beast! What else could it have been!?”

“Usopp-kun, we don’t know that for sure. There’s a chance that Nami-san disappearance caused by those Baroque Works agents” (Y/N) said.

“that could be it. After all you’re probably not even on their hit list. That ale could been the work of the ones who were after us before!” Vivi add.

“ale? What are you talking about?” Usopp ask.


	5. Little Garden

The trio explained to Usopp that an ale exploded in Dorry’s stomach. Usopp couldn’t believe the story and said that Broggy didn’t do it either. He and Luffy become angry just hearing the giants battle has been interrupted. The giants still fighting to each other, but somehow in the middle of the fight, Dorry slipped something on the ground. Broggy see an opportunity to strike as he sliced his axe at Dorry. Once again he cough on blood and fell on the ground.

Luffy become furious and gritted his teeth “who are you!? Show yourself!!” he shouted. Both Luffy and Usopp become more mad. Then another figures walks in, the group turn their attention at them. Luffy glare at them “you guys did this!!!”.

“you can have him back. We’ve finished with him” Mr. 5 kicked Karoo. The group surprised by the beaten duck.

“Karoo!!” Vivi run to duck’s side “why? Karoo had nothing to do with this!!”

“the only danger to us was the boy in the straw-hat. We had to lure the Princess away from him. But he was stubborn!” they explained that they’re planning to call the Princess away by using Karoo to call his master. But Karoo refused to speak. So they beaten him up.

“then it was you!? You rigged the ale to explode!!” Usopp pointed at them.

But the agents seems doesn’t recognize Usopp. While (Y/N) struggling to get Luffy out, Usopp and Vivi start to aim the agents. (Y/N) widened her eyes “wait, don’t—“. But Mr. 5 already hurt them first with his devil power. Then, Ms. Valentine crushed Usopp into the ground and Vivi been coughed in Mr. 5 hand.

“Vivi-san! Usopp-kun!” (Y/N) called.

“don’t get too excited. We’re not going to kill you guys yet. We’re here to capture you… per Mr. 3’s orders” Mr. 5 said.

(Y/N) tried to attack them with her devil fruit, but Mr. 5 using Vivi as a shield “you don’t want to hurt the Princess, aren’t you?” he grinned.

(Y/N) clicked her tongue “what a coward, using her as a shield”

“doesn’t matter. We also have been ordered to capture as well, straight from the boss’s orders”

“…what do you mean?” before (Y/N) get her answer, Ms. Valentine kicked her from above and (Y/N) fainted.

“kyahahaha! This is for what you did last time!” laughed Ms. Valentine.

Then Mr. 5 went to Luffy and hit him countless time with his devil fruit power “that pays him back for what he did at Whiskey Peak”. He said they also captured Zoro and Nami. “you caught Zoro? Then you’re doomed” Luffy panted. “you can still talk… even after getting a face full of my kicky bomb?” Mr. 5 look down on Luffy.

“bleah--! Drop dead!!” Luffy spitted on Mr. 5 shoes, which made him get another bomb kick in his face couple times.

“Luffy!!” Vivi shouted as she’s being dragged by Ms. Valentine and (Y/N) being carried on Mr. 5’s shoulder. The agents brought them to where Mr. 3 place.

When they arrived, a man with three shaped hair style looking at Broggy that has been locked down with some kind of hard material. “did you know that the bounty on your heads from long ago that colossal sum of money… is still collectable?” he grinned. Broggy struggling to escape from Mr. 3 lock. “so that’s what you were after eh, Mr. 3!?” Vivi shouted. Mr.3 turned to her “we have them” the agents come back with Vivi and (Y/N) in their hands.

“we caught the traitorous winch and boss’s wanted girl” Ms. Valentine said.

“what cowardly trick! Planting a bomb in Mr. Dorry’s ale!!”

Broggy widened his eyes “ale!? The ale that I gave him? That ale!?”

“hmph! You gave away my secret, big mouth!” he use his devil fruit power to made a candel lock at Vivi’s legs.

Vivi fell on the ground, unable to escape. Then Mr. 3 look at (Y/N) “so this is the girl that the boss wanted… not bad” he grinned as he locked her hands and legs with his candle lock.

“Mr. 5 bring the swordsman and the girl! It’s time for my… extra special… candlebra!!” he created a huge candle tower with pumpkin head made from his candles. Mr. 5 also bring Zoro and Nami in.

Nami gaped by the sight “what!? What is that!?” then she spotted fainted (Y/N) “huh, (Y/N)!? what happened to her!? And where’s Luffy?!”

Vivi wants to explain but Mr. 5 cut her off “if you mean straw hat, I got rid of him”

As Mr. 3 done made his candle tower, they put Vivi, Zoro, and Nami under the tower as their legs trapped in the candles floor beneath them. “he immobilized us, and I have a feeling… it’s not because he enjoy’s our company” Zoro said. Vivi noticed some dusk around them “something raining down on us”. Mr. 3 laughed and explain that they will be slowly turns into his candles statue from inside as they breath the candle dusk.

“you intended to kill us but not (Y/N)? what are your motives with her?” Zoro ask with dark tone.

Mr. 3 grinned “that I cannot tell you”

The tower start to speed up the processing as they getting more difficult to breathe. Even Zoro almost cutted himself in the legs just to escape. But he was stopped by a sudden entrance of Luffy, Usopp, and Karoo. Everyone gaped by them. Nami shouted to Luffy to beat the agents. “you got it! These guys spoiled the giant’s battle!” Luffy cracked his fingers. Then he look at Mr. “wow! Look at that weird hair! It’s a three! And it’s on fire!”.

“shut up!!!” Mr. 3 shout with ticked mark.

“where’s (Y/N)!?” he look around the area.

“she’s fainted over there” Zoro pointed at laying (Y/N) “could you break the pillar? We’ll let you finish up here”

“sure!”

Luffy and Mr. 3 battle begun, but Luffy using Mr. 3’s candel as an advantage to destroy the pillar. He manage to destroy some when Mr. 3 blocked his attacks to prevent him destroying the pillar. So Luffy punched him so hard in the face as he break through the candle wall that Mr. 3 just made.

“yay! Luffy! Now hurry up and break us out of this stuff!!” Nami shout.

“no” he said.

The crew give him confused look about why Luffy suddenly refused to help them. Turns out, it was Mr. 3’s partner doing, Ms. Golden Week. Using her power to make Luffy against his friends. But Vivi manage to figure out the problem, and successfully snapped Luffy. He was confused at first and about to help them again, but this time Ms. Golden Week made him laugh out loud.

Then Karoo and Usopp runs by and accidentally hits Luffy’s back when they’re chased by Mr. 5 and Ms. Valentine. They wiped off some of the paint mark on Luffy that made him laugh. When he about to stop Ms. Golden Week, none of his attacks are hitted her as she made another mark that made him miss. Then she made another paint mark to make Luffy joins her drinking tea.

  * Some time passed –



Slowly, (Y/N) opened her eyes. She felt a huge headache as she tried to get up, strangely she can’t. she realized that her hands and legs are being locked by a candle. She look up to see her friends trapped in some kind of candle pillar and see Luffy is fighting a huge candle man “L- Luffy…” her voice still weak. Then (Y/N) noticed Karoo running around with a rope on his mouth. (Y/N) smelled some oil from the rope “…I see” she extended her flaming wings and fly to the air. “wha—she’s awake!!” Mr. 5 noticed (Y/N) in the sky.

(Y/N) gathered a huge amount of flame ball and aimed underneath her “Moeru—Ryosei!!” she kicked the flaming ball right to the pillar as her flame spreading wildly thanks to the oily rope. Her flame is big enough to melt the candle pillar and Mr. 3’s armoured candle.

(Y/N) also melted the locks in her hands and legs as she flew back. “Luffy!!” (Y/N) shouted at him.

Luffy look up “(Y/N)!!” he caught her in his arms and swinged her around a little “you’re safe” he felt relieved.

Unfortunately, Mr. 3 manage to run away from the scene and Luffy chasing right behind him along with Karoo. Broggy, Vivi, Zoro, and Nami also freed from the candle pillar. When Mr. 5 about to shoot them with his special gun, Usopp neutralized him with his pepper bullet as Mr. 5 screaming in pain. Then Zoro finished him off with his swords. (Y/N) catching up with everyone “is everyone okay?!”. “we’re fine! Where’s Luffy?” ask Nami. “he chased the candle man with Karoo” (Y/N) look at everyone “I’m sorry I burnt you all. It’s the only way I could save you” she sob. But everyone didn’t mind, in fact they thanked her for saving them.

After a while, Luffy back with Karoo. He said he has defeated Mr. 3 and Ms. Golden Week once for all. Broggy cried really loud as he felt blessed for everyone saved him, the others had to close their ears for the loud cry. Then Dorry get up and panted, everyone surprised that he’s still alive. “Dorry—but… how!?” Broggy ask. Dorry replied its because of their rusted weapons that wasn’t sharp as they used to do because of lacking of treatment. Broggy holded his dearest friend and cried some more.

The whole group take a rest at one of the giant’s home. Although the Baroque Agents has been defeated, the straw hat crew still have a problem about how are they going to leave the island and sail to the next one. Then Sanji is lastly came to the scene “ah! Nami! (Y/N)! Vivi! …and you guys.” He called “you’re all safe~ Thank Goodness~”. Then he noticed the giants “w-what the--!? Are you Mr. 3!?”.

“hey! How do you know about Mr. 3?” Nami ask.

Sanji eyes turns hearts at the sight shirtless Nami “wow, Nami! You’re beautiful!” he coo.

Sanji give his jacket to Nami and start explained how he knew Mr. 3. He said he found a small weird house in the middle of the jungle and found a telephone snail. He even made contact with Mr.0 and told him that the straw-hat crew dead. “he even asked about (Y/N)” Sanji added.

“why me?” (Y/N) ask.

“ah, I remember Mr. 5 said he wanted to capture you alive!” Vivi said.

“what? You know that guy, (Y/N)?” Zoro ask her.

(Y/N) shakes her head “No. I never meet Mr.0 nor heard of him. I’m confused as much as you are”

The crew still need to figured out how to get out from an island. But Sanji show them that he have an eternal pose to Alabasta when he found it back at the small house. Everyone cheered now that they can continue their journey.

The crew say good bye to the giants and went back to their ship. When they back, Zoro and Sanji brought back two giant dinosaur that they caught from their hunting duel. They start fighting which one of them are bigger “(Y/N), mine’s bigger, right?” Zoro asked her. “hm? I think both of an admirable job. Just cut it as much as you can” she gave them a warm smile. “all right, (Y/N)~chan~” Sanji waved, while Zoro has a tint of blush on his face.

They have packed all of their necessities and start to sail off. At the edge of the island, Broggy and Dorry watch them leaving. They said to sail forward and not looking back. Luffy understood as the others do not understand what they meant. “look! Up ahead!!” Nami pointed at something that coming out from water in front of them.

“there it is. The island eater” Dorry grinned as the giants positioned them self to attack.

The straw hat is swallowed by a giant fish as they keep moving forward and start panicked. The giants swinged their weapons right at the fish’s stomach with their last weapons strength and made a big hole as the crew manage to escape. “may good fortune accompany you!!” they shout in union. The crew thanked them and waved good bye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Moeru Ryousei = flaming meteor


	6. To Find a Doctor

The straw hat pirates successfully continue their journey from Little Garden. While sailing, Luffy and Usopp still cheering about becoming a great warrior. Nami sigh in tired by looking at them “they’re sure in a good mood. I’m still exhausted from that adventure. Vivi, can you keep an eye on the log pose?” Nami gived the eternal pose to Vivi. It seems Vivi staring at the eternal pose and thinking about something. (Y/N) tapped her shoulder and warmly smiled to her “hey, we’re finally can bring you home”.

“if we don’t run into trouble between here and Alabasta, that is” Nami said. Vivi smiled “yes, I’ve got to get home, and save my kingdom”. Then Sanji came and offered some desserts, (Y/N) compliment how delicious the dessert is which made him twirl around in happiness. (Y/N) chuckled by his funny reaction. She turned to see Nami but her face was pale “are you allright? You don’t look so good” (Y/N) ask in worried tone. “sorry. I need some rest” she said as she fell on the floor with heavy panting and lot of sweats.

“Nami-san!?” (Y/N) picked her forehead and checked her temperature “this is bad. She has a high fever”

“what!?” Vivi gasped.

The crew helped Nami back to her room so she could rest. “is Nami gonna die!? Is she, (Y/N)!?” Sanji cried. “I hope not, her fever is getting worse. We need to bring her to the doctor” (Y/N) said. Vivi asked if anyone knows a little medicine, but the guys pointed at Nami. The situation is not good at all.

“does it hurt to be sick?” Luffy ask innocently.

“dunno. I’ve never been sick” Usopp and Sanji said together.

“are you guys even human!?” Vivi gaped.

(Y/N) checked Nami’s temperature again “…her fever gettining worse. It’s 104 degrees. If it keep increasing she could die” (Y/N) warn.

The guys start to panic while Vivi tried to calm them down. “it’s no good…” Nami get up from her bed.

“Nami-san?” (Y/N) helped her in sit position.

“in my desk… there’s a newspaper” she pointed her desk.

Vivi went to the desk and read the newspaper. Her eyes wide open as her face getting pale with horror. The news about how Alabasta become more chaos and the soldiers joined the rebels. She could not believe what she just read.

Nami get out from bed. The others tried to stop her and told her to rest. But she said she’s fine and don’t a doctor. So she went outside to continue navigate. While Vivi still staring at the newspaper “I don’t just have to get home alive, but as soon as possible! I’ve got to get home or a million of my people will kill each other in a senseless war!!” Vivi warn. The crew feel sorry for the Princess that she had to carry a heavy burden.

The crew still telling Nami to go back to bed, but she keep denying that she’s sick. Then Vivi also came out form Nami’s room and look at everyone. She asked them to go straight to Alabasta as fast they can. She knows it’s a selfish request “so let’s look for an island with a doctor as soon as possible. If we want to get to Alabasta, we need to get Nami well so we can get there faster!” Vivi add.

The crew smiled to her “of course! This ship ain’t go any faster than that!” Luffy grinned.

Suddenly a big tornado coming right at them. (Y/N), Nami, and Sanji are taking care of Nami, and they need to find nearby island to find a doctor. They turn their ship to South as the weather getting colder. While waiting in Nami’s room, they could the ship is shaking as Sanji holding Nami’s bed so she won’t feel the impact. When it finally calmed down, they heard something form the deck “(Y/N), Vivi, take over here!!” Sanji rush out to check.

When he went out, some of unknown people pointing gun at Sanji and the rest of the guys. Then their Captain appeared, Wapol, taking a step on Merry Go while eating a knife, the crew felt disgusted by the sight. “we want to go to the Drum Kingdom. Do you have an eternal pose or a log pose?” he ask. But the crew answered they never heard of that island and asked them to leave the ship. Wapol demanded their treasures and valuable item on the ship. Of course the crew refused. All of a sudden, Wapol start eating part of their ship and making damages around. Luffy get furious and told him to stop, so the crew and Wapol’s mens start fighting.

Back in Nami’s room, the girls could hear sound of gunshots outside. Vivi asked (Y/N) and Karoo to keep an eye on Nami and went outside. Went she look at the deck, she spotted Luffy’s arm stretched far away. Luffy is being eaten by Wapol. Then his hands hit Wapol to the sky as he spit him out. The enemy’s crew run away when they see their Captain has been thrown away and warn them if they ever meet again.

After the chaos, the others start fixing the ship that has been damaged by Wapol. They want to continue their journey, but they can’t do that without Nami’s navigation so they call it a day. The next morning, they start sailing again to search an nearby island. Finally, they found one. An island covered everything by snow. Luffy could feel his excitement raised, then he felt the cold breeze pass “it’s cold!” he rubbed his arm. “you just noticed!?” Sanji and Usopp scolded.

(Y/N) bring Luffy his coat and he put it on, once again he snuggled to (Y/N) for warmth. (Y/N) don’t mind so she try to keep him stay warm. “Okay. Who’s gonna go look for a doctor?” Zoro ask the to others. Luffy and Sanji volunteered first, but then some group of people surrounded them and asked them to stop.

“turn your vessel around and leave now!” order the group’s leader.

The crew tried to convinve them that they need a doctor and meant no harm. But the group didn’t believe their words and aimed their guns at them.

“they really don’t like us, and we only just met” Sanji said.

Suddnely, one of the people shoot at Sanji’s direction. But he missed. When Sanji about to fight back, Vivi quickly stopped him. Then one of them shot again as the bullet hits Vivi.

“Vivi-san!” (Y/N) rushed to her side.

Luffy start to get mad and about to take revenge, but Vivi get up and stopped him as well “stop! We can’t fight them! Don’t worry about my wound, it’s just a scratch” Vivi said.

Then Vivi bowed at the people’s direction and begged them to find a doctor because they really need one to their sick friend. “Luffy, you’re a failure as a Captain. Insilfuness doesn’t solve anything! If you get us killed… what will happen to Nami?” she told him as her head still on the floor.

Luffy look at her and her bleeding wound “you’re right” he bowed beside her “forgive me! I was wrong! Please call a doctor. Please help our friend” he begged too.

The leader stare at both of them for a moment “I’ll take you… to the village. Come with me” he said. Everyone surprised by the leader’s changes heart. Vivi turn to Luffy “see? He understand us”. But the leader warned them that they only have one doctor, and the doctor is a witch.

Finally the leader take them to his village, he explained that their country has no name. the crew surprised when they heard a country without a name. they finally reach the village and the leader introduced himself as Captain Dalton, the protector of that island. He invited them to his house and told them to put Nami on his bed. He stare little at Vivi and asked if they ever met. Vivi start little panicked and said no. Dalton check on Nami “if it goes any higher, she’ll die”.

“yes, but we don’t know the cause or how to treat it” (Y/N) said.

“look, we need a doctor, any doctor! Where’s this witch!?” Sanji ask.

“the witch… you see those mountains out the window?” Dalton pointed at the window.

When they turned, something blocking their sight from outside view. It was Luffy and Usoop’s gaint snowmens. So Sanji step out to destroy it and drag both of them in. Dalton explained that the doctor witch they had lives in the castle on top of the mountain. Unfortunately, they can’t call her down. The doctor only came whenever she like and take everything she want from her patients.

“sound like a nasty old lady” Usopp said.

“hey, she’s just like a pirate!” Luffy add.

Vivi ask how the doctor went down from the mountain. Dalton replied that she’s using a sleigh with a strange beast. Usoop start to panic.

Then Luffy went to Nami and wake her up “listen, the only doctor around here lives on top of a mountain. So we’re gonna climb it”

“Luffy, that’s a bad idea! How are you even supposed to carry her?!” (Y/N) ask.

“on my back”

“that will only make her worse!” Vivi said.

The four of them start arguing about Luffy’s plan. Nami chuckled “I’m counting on you” she smiled.

“atta girl, Nami! Leave everything to me!” Luffy smiled back.

Then they went outside and to make sure Nami’s safety while being carried on Luffy’s back. She even being hold by a rope so she won’t fall. (Y/N) wrapped her arms around Luffy “I want to come, but my power is useless against weather like this”. Luffy smiled “it’s fine. Sanji and I will find the doctor”. (Y/N) nodded, then went to Sanji to embraced him too. This makes him twirling in happiness again “please protect them. And be safe” she asked. Sanji embraced back “don’t worry. I’ll make sure our Captain doesn’t do anything stupid”.

The three of them on their way to the mountain, as the rest watch them leave. Dalton was worried about them, but the crew told him not to worry. When Dalton told them to went inside Vivi said she wanted to stay outside for a while as Usopp and (Y/N) accompanying her. Dalton smiled a little and joins them, he start telling the story about his country. He told them that they used to have doctor around but they leave long time ago.

Then the country was being attacked by pirates, and the Captain’s name is Blackbeard. And the country once ruled by a King named Wapol. The trio gasped by the name “what? You know Wapol?” Dalton ask.

“do we ever! That’s the pirate that attacked our ship! Actually I remember him saying something about the Drum Kingdom…” Usopp said.

“you mean the guy who’s eaten our ship?” ask (Y/N), Usopp nodded. “but isn’t he a pirate? Why would anyone want him become a King?”

Dalton explained the pirate part was only a cover, when the Blackbeard arrived Wapol fled to the sea. Vivi widened her eyes “how could a King do such a thing!?” she shout.

“Vivi-san…” (Y/N) tried to calm her down.

“it’s despicable for a King to abandon his people!”

Dalton agrees with her, as the result the people still afraid the return of Wapol. That’s why they want to build a peaceful nation.

The four of them still stay outside for a while, Dalton still couldn’t help about Luffy and the others. He said the monsters called Lapis in their island are looks like a rabbit but size of a bear. “what? Bears!?” Usopp gaped. “I hope they’re all right…” (Y/N) prayed. Then a woman from the village came and told Dalton that the doctor witch just arrived and she’s in the next town.

“w-what!?” the four of them surprised by the news and hurried to the next town by using Dalton’s sleigh.


	7. The Return of Wapol

While the trio and Dalton on their way to the next town, Dalton he knew the doctor was there yesterday but he never thought the doctor witch will come back. “if the doctor’s here in Cocoaweed, we’ll just have to ask her to return to her castle” Usopp suggest. “let’s hope she’ll do it” Vivi said. When they arrived, they went to a restaurant where the rumor said and asked around the people where the witch is. They said the doctor has left the town earlier.

One of them said, she’s heading to Gyasta. (Y/N) ask where that is, they replied it’s in lake side town North from there. “let’s go! We’ve come this far, there’s no time to waste!” Usopp said. Then someone rushed in panic and searching for Dalton. He ask the panicked person what’s wrong, he said the guards are dead and Wapol returns are the cause of it. When everyone heard that name and start to worried. Dalton quickly ride a horse straight to Wapol’s with anger face.

“we better leave to Gyasta, we need to hurry!” (Y/N) said. The trio ask the townsfolk where Gyasta is and they gladly to give directions.

The three of them on their way to the next town using Dalton’s sleigh. Along the way they have difficulties finding the road, luckily they manage to find the village. But when they arrived, the people start running in panic away from their town. “get out of the village! Hurry!!” they warn.

The trio confused why the people are running in panic, turns out above them are avalanche from the mountain. They start to run away as well as the avalanche spreading fast and buried everything in its path. They didn't run fast enough as they also buried by the avalanche.

A moment later when the avalanche finally stop, (Y/N) use her devil fruit power to melt the snow and dig herself out from there. She shivers from cold and look around that almost half of the village are buried “Vivi-san! Usopp-kun!!” she called. Then she heard Vivi’s voice and quickly run toward the voice. She spotted Vivi tried to pull out Usopp from the snow. (Y/N) helped her and manage to get Usopp out from the snow as he start saying something nonsense about seeing a light.

Vivi start to panic and hit him in the face countless time to make him fully awake. Usopp’s face is swell as the result. Vivi suggested they need to find out what’s going on and searching around, suddenly something… someone came out from the snow. “rats. I-I’m freezing and I get c-caught in a a-avalanche. What a r-rotten luck” Zoro shivers and not wearing his coat. “Zoro-san!?” (Y/N) called.

Zoro turned his head and noticed them “oh, (Y/N), Vivi!” then he stare at Usopp swelling face “? And Usopp…? What’re you guys doing here?”

“what are YOU doing here!? Weren’t you supposed to guard the ship? And where’s your coat??” (Y/N) ask in worried tone.

He explained that he went for swimming in the river, but got lost and ended up there. Then he look at (Y/N) for a moment and wrapped his arms around her. (Y/N) blushed by the contact “w-what are you—“.

“huh, no wonder Luffy keeps hugging you. You’re so warm” he buried his nose under her neck and hold her tighter. (Y/N)’s face getting more redder by his cold touch.

Zoro asked her if he can carry her on his back so she can keep him warm while walking. But (Y/N) still worried about Zoro’s wound in his legs. But he said he’s all right now.

In the end, (Y/N) sighed in defeat and doing what he says. Zoro pick her up on his back and (Y/N) is increasing her heath with her power. She can tell if it’s from her devil fruit power or herself as her face already turn into red as tomato.

The four of them continue their searching, and they found themselves back in Big Horn town where Dalton lives. They noticed the people start to gather around in some point, Zoro asked what happened. They said Dalton is buried in the avalanche but they can’t help him since Wapol’s mens won’t allowed them. “hey, (Y/N). if I’m not mistaken they’re our enemies right?” Zoro ask.

“well, yes” he put her down and quickly run forward “e-eh?! Zoro-san!?”

Then Zoro knocked one of Wapol’s men and took his coat and boots “aha ha ha! Nice and warm!”. The enemies noticed his action and start aiming at him “oh! They never learn do they?” he grinned.

Zoro start to beat the enemies by using on of their sword in a short time “what a bunch of wimps” he throwed back the sword and return to the others. The townsfolk amazed by his sword skill and they quickly start digging the snow to find Dalton. Finally they found him, he was struck by a big arrows but luckily his heart still beating. Then Wapol’s doctor came and offered their services. But they refused and couldn’s trust Wapol’s mens.

“if you want to save him, do as we say!!” one of the doctor shout.

“we’re still doctors! We were forced to do the King’s bidding… but our medical research will benefit the entire Kingdom! One quack doctor thought us never to give up hope. We should listen to fools like that more!” they say.

While Dalton is being treated by the doctors, the crew look at them for distant. Vivi suggested they should climb the mountain as well and help the rest. But Usopp told her to calm down first and to trust them more. “you’re afraid to go up the mountain, huh?” Zoro poked him.

“well, I heard there’s a giant snowman up there, and bear-like rabbits!”

“then just admit it”

“what about you?! Clinging to (Y/N) like that, scare of little cold!”

“what? Jealous?!”

“now now,” (Y/N) calmed them down.

Then Dalton wake up but his breathing still low, the citizen tried to stop him from moving but he’s still persistent about attacking Wapol and protect the nation. The crew look at Dalton’s determination. Then Usopp crouch near him “get on my back! I’ll carry to the castle!” he said. The others look at him with confusion look.

When Dalton tried to get on his back, Usopp struggling carried Dalton’s massive weight. “that idiot…” Zoro face-plamed. He decided he’s the one who carried Dalton on his shoulder with ease “to the top of the mountain, right?”

The townsfolk called them and said to give them some time to prepare a rope way to the mountain. They lead them to an old house that has rope way connected to the castle of the mountain. When the preparation is finished, they’re using a carriage that fits couple of people including Dalton, some townsfolk and the crew. (Y/N) warned Dalton to not move so much. Dalton could feel his rage increasing and said he don’t care about status or such as coughed more blood.

“Dalton-san!” (Y/N) holding his shoulders.

“who cares about power and order! What’s so wrong… about wanting your country to have a heart!?” he stated.

Vivi surprised by his words, she look away so no one see her tears. Then Dalton took out something from his coat “now listen, people. When we get there and I enter the castle, I want you all to take cover” he warned whil holding couple of dynamite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who doesn't like a big men with a soft heart? UwU


	8. New Nakama

When the carriage arrived in small facility inside the mountain, Usopp and Zoro checked outside first. They scanned around the area and out of nowhere a figure came from above and crashed them both. “what are you doing!?” Zoro scold. Luffy get off from them “your clothes looked familiar, so I thought you were more of his men. So you guys climbed up here too?” he ask. Zoro told him that they’re using a carriage, then (Y/N) and Vivi came out “how’s Nami-san and Sanji-san?” (Y/N) ask. “they’re fine!” Luffy grinned. (Y/N) sigh in relief.

“so what were you doing on top of the castle?” Zoro ask.

“kicking the King’s butt”

Dalton also went outside and surprised that Luffy has beat Wapol. He ask what happened to Wapol’s two guards. Luffy said they were beaten by a reindeer. Then Dalton turned and spotted a reindeed with blue-nose hiding behind a tree. His eyes widened by the sight, he recognize the reindeer with blue-nose.

He bow to the ground and thanked them “thank you! This land will be born again!”

But when Dalton’s mens came out and saw the reindeer, they thought the reindeer was the enemy. Dalton told them to leave him alone as the reindeer surprised and run away.

“you idiot! That’s my new mate!!” Luffy scolded.

“what!? That thing!?” Usopp pointed at the reindeer.

“now you scared him off!!” Luffy start to chase after it “wait, reindeer!!”

Then an old woman with thin clothes came, they said it’s the doctor witch, Doctor Kureha. She told them to bring Dalton inside. She treated Dalton’s wound in the infirmary and ask him if he had a key to the weapon room. He replies he didn’t have it, only Wapol hold the key. “what? Is that true? Now that’s a problem” Dr. Kureha said. “Doctor. Now about waving for fee for our crew and relasing us immedietly?” Nami winked at her.

The doctor refused and said she’ll take everything in the crew’s ship as payment. And also told Nami to stay in bed for next two days. “Nami-san, you need to rest” (Y/N) said with worry expression.

“I’m fine! I don’t feel like I’m going to die at all now”

“that’s not very convincing…”

Nami took out a key “is this the key you want so badly?”

Dr. Kureha ask where she get it, Nami answered that she stole it from Wapol when she was encountered him in the castle. Dr. Kureha took the key and said their payments is full, but she can’t release Nami yet. Nami was protested but Dr. Kureha turned to her and told her that there’s a coat, the castle has no guards “however don’t try to sneak away!!” she warn and leave the room.

“did she just tell me to take her coat, get Sanji and sneak away?”

“I think so” even Vivi confused a little.

“what happened to Sanji-san?” (Y/N) ask Nami.

“he broke his back”

The girls said good bye to Dalton and the others, they’re searching Sanji and drag him out from the castle. When they at the castle’s gate the spotted the guys are still chasing the reindeer and asked him to be their doctor, but he keeps refusing “of course I want to be a pirate! But I’m not human like you are! I’m a monster! I can never part of your group!” he shouted and start tearing up “but I wanted to thank you! Thank you… for asking me…”

“just shut up and come with us!!” Luffy order.

The reindeer speechless as he shed tears. After that the reindeer ran inside to Dr. Kureha and the crew waiting for him. “are we really going then?” Usopp ask.

“of course, when Chopper returns we’ll go straight down the mountain and set sail for Alabasta! Does that make you happy, Vivi?” Nami ask her.

“yes, especially since we’ll have a doctor”

“oh, the cute reindeer’s is a doctor?” (Y/N) ask.

“yup. He’s Tony Tony Chopper” Luffy grinned.

While the crew done preparing the rope way, they still waiting for Chopper. Then they could hear people screaming from the castle. They spotted Chopper running toward them with sleigh on his back “everybody get in the sleigh! We’re going down the mountain!!” he shout. “hold it!!!” Dr. Kureha chasing after them while throwing knifes. Everyone panicked and hurried get on the sleigh to escape.

When they escaped far enough, they heard something from the castle. The turned to see a pink snow fall from the sky beautifully. Everyone amazed by the beutiful sight as Chopper cried, he think that the sight is Dr. Kureha’s way for saying good bye.

The crew manage to get back to the ship safely and start sailing. While on their way, they decided to throw welcome party to Chopper. In the corner, Vivi cried over Karoo who was frozen in the river. (Y/N) use her power to melt the ice as the duck shivering in cold.

“Karoo says that Zoro was swimming in the river and disappeared. So he dove in to save him and get frozen” Chopper explain.

“you can understand what Karoo says, Chopper?” Vivi ask.

“Sure. I’m originally an animal, you know”

“that’s amazing, Chopper! Then medicine isn’t your only talent!” Nami compliment.

“…!! Stupid!! I’m completely immune to your flattery! You silly!” it seems everyone isn’t convinced by his act and words.

The crew continued their party and made a toast “to our new ship-mate! Hooray!!” they cheered. Everyone is having fun and drink a lot, especially Chooper who’s having most fun of his life. Few moments later, the crew get tired and fell asleep in their room.

While everyone fell deep sleep, Sanji somehow wake up in the middle of the night and went outside. He yawned a little and thinking about making a drink in the kitchen. When he turned in the corner, he spotted (Y/N) standing in the corner of the deck. He saw her looking at the sea all by herself. He thought she was so beautiful under the moonlight, he could feel his heart beating so fast. Sanji take a deep breath and approach her “yo, (Y/N)-chan. Having trouble sleeping?”

(Y/N) noticed him and turned “Sanji-san, I was just viewing the night sea. Are you having trouble sleep?”

“yeah, that old lady treatment gives me nightmare. Strangely, my back feels better”

(Y/N) chuckled “I’m glad to hear it. Say, I was pretty curious how you met Luffy in the first place. Zoro-san already told me his story”

Sanji clicked his tongue “that damn marimo bastard, getting friendly to my (Y/N)-chan.” Then he try to remember while back when he met Luffy, he told her that they met in his ship that like a restaurant. Luffy almost destroy it so he had to serve the restaurant for a year to pay it. Luckily, the owner let him go by helping him saving his restaurant and allowed to bring Sanji with him.

“it sounds like he has caused a lot of trouble”

“you have no idea” both of them laughed.

“he might be a little troublesome, but please take care of him”

“anything for you, (Y/N)-chan~”

Then (Y/N) look at distant again “…you know, staring at the sea like this. It reminds me of a song”

“…can you sing it, just for me?” Sanji leans closer to her. (Y/N) blushed a little, but happily to grant his request.

**_“I’ve always dreamed, that my life would be”_ **

**_“like a Fairy Tail a perfect Fantasy”_ **

**_“Every day a new adventure on some undiscovered”_ **

**_“shore, was it nothing more then a dream?”_ **

Sanji slide one arm around (Y/N)’s waist and hold her other hand as they start to slow dance. They stare in each other eyes.

**_“with single dance, I felt just more then a storybook romance, and for once my life was perfect as we glided cross the floor”_ **

**_“and it was so much more~ so much more~ so much more then a dream~”_ **

**_“I could say it never happened, just a dream from the start”_ **

**_“but then I’d live my life with a broken heart…”_ **

(Y/N) look down with saddened face, Sanji look at her expression. He lifted her chin with his fingers gently and smiled kindly to her.

**_“…cause in a Prince’s arms I found love I can’t deny”_ **

**_“if there’s a chance to set things right I’ve simply got to try”_ **

**_“so I’ll trust my heart what else can I do? I can’t live in dreams if my dreams are to come true~”_ **

**_“there’s a better life that’s waiting”_ **

**_“past the mountain I must climb. I will take a chance on love to get my Once Upon a Time!”_ **

**_“…oh, I want so much more. So much more~ than a dream~!”_ **

They slowly stop and look in each other eyes. Sanji cupped her face and bring her closer.

When their lips about to touch, a loud noise from the kitchen stop the moment as they turned to the kitchen direction. “…who’s could be ruining my romantic moment with (Y/N)-chan!?” Sanji stomped into the kitchen as the room start become a chaos. Luffy was in there and stealing some of food supplies.

Sanji came out and dragged beaten up Luffy “sorry, (Y/N)-chan. I have to teach him a lesson. We’ll continue our romantic moment next time. …you should go back to bed too, good night~” he waved and went back to the boys room.

(Y/N) turn back to the sea and staring at the distant. She touched her lips as her face still blushing. _‘was Sanji-san…’_ just giving a thought made (Y/N) blush more. (Y/N) decided to go back to bed to calm her beating heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song lyrics : Cinderella III - so much more than a dream
> 
> do you think the song is for Sanji... or the one she love from the past? ;)


	9. Ace Appearance

The next morning, the sky turns clear the weather gets warmer. Vivi said they’re in right track to Alabasta as they sail in full speed. While sailing, Vivi told them about Sir Crocodile. In Alabasta, they call him a hero although his main goal to takeover Alabasta. If Sir Crocodile could be defeated, the Kingdom will be saved. “if… Baroque Works goal is takeover Alabasta…” (Y/N) looking at Vivi.

“then… the remaining officer-agents will…” Nami continue.

Vivi nodded “yes… be coming together”

The straw hat crew has been sailing for a week, they almost run out of food supply now. So Luffy and Usopp decided to go fishing with Karoo as bait. Then Vivi called the others and pointed at the sea that she see something. A huge steam coming out from the sea. Nami said there’s a volcano underneath the water, and a few thousand years later there will be a newborn island. Everyone amazed by the phenomenon and it’s all right to pass through it.

After pass the steam, Luffy and Usopp caught something on their hooks. Well, someone… holding on Karoo “oh dear! How I manage to get caught by a duck?!” the man surprised as he accidentally fell to the sea. It looks like he can’t swim, so the some of the crew saved him and bring him to the deck. The reason he can’t swim is that he’s a devil fruit user. The man was wearing make up and dressed like a swan. “you what? What kind?” ask Usopp. The man gladly to show them until his crew-mates pick him up later.

“behold my power!!” he suddenly slammed Luffy in the face.

The rest of the crew prepared to attack back “wait, wait! Please! It’s all part of my act! You’ll see!!” then his face turns into Luffy’s “Tadah! This ain’t no joke!”

Luffy gaped “huh? He’s me!”

“surprised?” he laugh “and with the swipe of my left hand… viola! Back to normal! That is the power of the clone clone fruit!”

The man explained that all he have to do to touch the person’s faces, he touched Usopp, Zoro, Chopper, Nami and (Y/N) faces. He turn his face into every one of them “and that includes my body~” he undressed himself and revealing topless (Y/N). the boys got nose bleed by the sight.

(Y/N) immedietly throw flame balls at the man as the others panicked “stop stop! You’ll burn the ship!!” Usopp warn.

When (Y/N) calmed down, she’s sulking and crying in the corner “that’s it… I can’t get married…”. Vivi tries to comfort her.

Then the man show one more trick as he turns many faces of random people. And there’s one particular face that caught interest Vivi. Somehow the only one amazed is Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper. Nami spotted a ship nearby “hey, there’s a ship coming this way. Is that yours?” she pointed at the ship nearby.

“oh! It’s time to port already? Too bad. But don’t be sad, every voyage must come to an end! Just remember one thing—friendship… is not determinated by how much time you spent time together!!” he gives a thumb up and jump off from their ship to his. “let’s go mens!!” he ordered his crew.

“aye-aye, Mr. 2 Bon Clay!!”

“Mr. 2!!!” the straw hat crew surprised. Mr. 2 ship start sailing faster and passes Marry Go.

“Vivi! Don’t you recognize what he looks like!?” Luffy ask.

“I’d only heard rumors about Mr. 2. They say he wears make up and talks like a girl and wears a swan coat that say “oh come my way” on the back”

“are you blind?” Luffy, Usopp, and Zoro said in union.

Vivi said she also spotted her father’s face when Mr. 2 changed appearance. “that guy could make a lot of trouble for us…” Nami said. The man could disgusted as one of them and couldn’t be trusted.

“you think?”

“listen Luffy—“

“hold on” Zoro cuts in “Luffy’s opinion might be groundless, but I don’t think we have to worry about Mr. Bon Clay. This was a lucky encounter for us. Now we can plan our strategies.”

The crew decided to put on a mark on their left arm and cover it. “right! No matter what happened from here on… our left arms will bear the sign of our fellowship!!” Luffy said as everyone put their arms together “all right! Let’s go ashore!! To eat!! …then on to Alabasta”. “Alabasta’s an after thought!?” Usopp shout. When they finally arrived at Alabasta, Luffy quickly run away to find food.

“that idiot. Hope he didn’t forget the plan” Sanji said.

“but we need Luffy and keep it together” (Y/N) reminded.

“yeah, but Nanohana is a bigplace. How will we ever find Luffy?” Vivi ask. Then Vivi spotted Mr. 3’s ship in the distant “that ship ruinson Mr.3’s wax-wax power. He’s somewhere in this Kingdom” Vivi warn.

Sanji and Usopp went to get some food and clothes for disguise, while the rest is waiting at the Nanohana outskirts. When they come back, they brought enough food for everyone and some disguise as well. But Sanji brought special disguise for the girls. They decided to try the clothes they give it to them. “they’re beautiful! I love these clothes!” Nami said as she showed her disguise.

“maybe we shouldn’t have send Sanji to send for us. We’re not exactly going to blend in with common people. These are dancers outfits” Vivi said. Sanji already lock his eyes on their clothes.

“where’s (Y/N)?” Zoro ask.

“she’s hiding behind the wall, too emberassed to get out” Nami sighed.

“T-This clothes… too emberassing. Why would you pick this kind of clothes…” (Y/N) flustered behind the wall.

“this is not the time being emberassed! Now come out!” Nami pulled her out from and the everyone staring at (Y/N)’s outfit. Their eyes locked to her.

“why my clothes are thinner than Nami-san and Vivi-san…” her clothes are chest cover with some accessories, thin cloth that still showing her legs, and thin cloth mask for covering her face. “it feels like I’m not wearing anything…”

“what are you talking about? You look adorable!” Nami said, which (Y/N)’s face turns more redder.

“and hot!” Usopp give a thumb up while holding his nose-bleed. For once, the guys agrees with him. (Y/N) only get more emberassed and hiding behind Nami.

When the crew got everything they need to cross the desert, Vivi planned to stop the rebels first in Yuba. Before Vivi could explain more, Zoro pulled her behind the wall to hide “it’s the Navy. What are they doing here?” he pointed at the group of Marines running around the city. “there’s a ruckuss over there” Usopp said through his googles. “another pirate perhaps?” (Y/N) also take a peek.

It was a pirate… and the pirate is Luffy. He’s trying to run away from the Marines that chasing after him. Luffy turned and noticed his crew behind the wall as he ran toward them “don’t lead them to us, you idiot!!” Zoro shout.

“I won’t let you get away! White fist!!” Captain Smoker use his devil fruit power to attack Luffy, but someone else jumped in and blocked his attack with fire. But it wasn’t from (Y/N).

“give it up. You may be smoke, but I’m fire. We’re too evenly matched to settle this now” the mysterious man grinned.

“who is that!?” the crew look at mysterious man that controlling fire.

Luffy stare at the man “…Ace!?”

The man look at him “you never change, do you? Eh, Luffy?” then he turned to (Y/N) and smiled.

He told Luffy to run ahead with his crew. Luffy did what he told and the crew followed him. The others still wondering who was that man, but all Luffy did was grinning happily “geez… I never thought, I’d meet you here, Ace. Isn’t this great, (Y/N)? huh? (Y/N)?!” he look at (Y/N) start to crying while running. Her tears won’t stop even she wiped them.

When the crew successfully returned to their ship, they start asking questions who was the man that helping them escaped. Luffy explained to them that the man is his and (Y/N)’s big brother, Portgas D. Ace. “he’s a pirate. He’s after One Piece too. Ace is three years older than me. He left the island three years earlier”.

“imagine that, three siblings who ate the devil fruit” Sanji said.

“that reminds me, Ace didn’t ate devil fruit back then, right?” (Y/N) ask Luffy.

Luffy nodded “yup. Even when Ace hadn’t eaten the devil fruit and I had… I still couldn’t beat him up. He’s though, that Ace!” he chukled along with (Y/N).

“y-you couldn’t beat him? A normal person!?” Nami surprised.

“I guess the big brother of beast is an even bigger beast. No offense, (Y/N)” Usopp said.

“yeah, I was such a loser. But now, I can beat him!” he confidently laugh.

“who—can you beat?” suddenly someone jumped to the ship.

“Ace!!”

“greetings, all thanks for looking after my kid brother and little sister” he bowed to the crew, and the crew bowed back. He turned to (Y/N) that still tearing up “still a cry baby, aren’t you (Y/N)?” he reach out his hand to her "c’mere".

(Y/N) quickly running toward him and hug him tight as Ace embraced her back “I thought we’ll never see each other again!” she cried.

“…I promised, didn’t I? I really missed you” he hold her tighter “I’m glad to see you and Luffy. I’m here to resolving minor matter of business and I wanted to see Luffy at first, but I never thought you’re one of his crew now.” He let go of her, but (Y/N) still holding his arm.

“so how about joining whitebeard’s pirates? Your friends can come too” he offered.

“no thanks” Luffy answer.

Ace laughs “well, just thought to ask”

“whitebeard… is that tattoo on your back his mark?” Usopp ask.

“yes, and I’m very proud of it. Whitebeard is the reatest pirate I’ve ever known. I’m gonna help him become King of the Pirates, it’s not gonna be you Luffy!” Ace stated.

“okay by me! Then I guess we gotta fight!” both of them smiled to each other.

“hey, Ace. Why don’t you stay for a while?” (Y/N) offer and pulled his arm a little.

“ My business here is almost finished” he patted her head.

“eh~? But won’t do the Marines coming after us?”

“not likely. I took care of them with my mera mera fruit”

“then your power almost the same as (Y/N)’s” Luffy said.

“really?” (Y/N) showed her dark flaming wings as Ace widened his eyes by the sight. “heh, I guess we could be flaming couple” he chuckled. (Y/N) blushed by the statement.

He look at Luffy and (Y/N) “a little brother and little sister like you… makes a big brother worry” he said.

“I bet he gives you plenty of grief, take care of them, okay?” Ace asked the crew.

Ace saw the Baroque Works billion’s ships appeared. He went to them with his small boat and quickly destroy them with single hit and leave the area. So the Baroque Works are not after the straw-hat pirates. The crew looking at Ace destroying the ships and amazed by how strong Ace is.  
Ace returned to the ship and Luffy suggested to throw cheers party for him. They thought Ace becoming their crewmates, “who said I’ll become one of your crew?” Ace said. Nami said they only wanted to cheers and drinking. When Vivi explained their destination, they cheered once more since Ace will accompanying them for a while.  
When on their way, Vivi asked them to take a stop. Vivi told Karoo to deliver an important mail. Karoo understood and run on his way. “I know Crocodile is one of Lord of the sea in this country. Probably there’s another motives” Ace said. “another motives?” (Y/N) ask. “like he was aiming for something more”. When Karoo already far gone, the crew went back to their ship and continue their way.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't stop crying while writing this chapter  
> I miss Ace so much :'(


	10. Yuba

Before they went down from the ship, the girls use long cloak to cover themselves. It seems Sanji very disappointed. But before set on foot, some small creatures are appeared. Everyone confused by sight, Chopper translated them “if you want to set foot here, you have to beat me first. If not just go back, you losers! That’s what he said” Usopp feels challenged and tried to take one of them, but he was easily defeated by the creature. Vivi warned him that the creature are called kung-fu dugongs and they’re very strong.

“Vivi-san, Luffy beat one” (Y/N) pointed at Luffy beating the creature. “But more dugongs appeared and look up at Luffy with sparkling eyes.

“beating them also no!” Vivi said. “if they were beaten in the battle, they will follows the one who beats them as made them as their Masters”

“allright everyone, follow me! Do this! And this! And this!!” Luffy start to show them some punches as the Kung-fu dugongs followed his moves.

“Ou-!!” (Y/N) also followed his moves.

“no, (Y/N). you don’t need to follow him as well” Ace stopped her.

But before they continue their way, the dugongs still clinging to Luffy’s legs. The girls look at them and thought they’re so cute and unable to told them to not come along. But bringing the dugongs will be troublesome, so they had to bribe them with their meat for not following them. While walking pass the deserted building, Erumaru, Vivi told them the town use to be has many plants. But Crocodile framed the King and made his people against him. Then a wind breeze pass through them, the town also making echoes caused by the wind.

But the wind slowly become stronger and a small tornado coming at them. The crew hold onto the ground or they’ll blown away as well. They covering themselves, as Ace is protecting (Y/N) from the wind. When the wind passes they spotted a person from affar, they approached the person and found a skelenton on the ground. Vivi could feel the one who bring misery to her people are only Crocodile “I—will never forgive that person!!” Vivi stated.

Then one of the building collapsed to the ground. Luffy, Usopp, and Sanji came out and it was them destroy it. Ace start digging a grave for the skelenton and (Y/N) helped him digging. “let’s get moving. I’m itching for action” Luffy said, and they continue their walk.

The crew keeps walking through the desert under the extreme heat. Luffy start drinking the water barrels that’s for the crew, they rest of beating him for drinking too much. “are you not bothered by the heat?” (Y/N) asked Ace. “even so, don’t take off your cloak” he said. “I-I’m not!” (Y/N)’s face turns red again and Ace laughed.

When the night falls, the wind start becoming colder. Vivi explained that the desert are unpredictable, including the weather. The crew decided to make a camp and rest for the night, the guys are fighting over Chopper warm fur as they fighting to give them warmth. (Y/N) chuckled at them as she turned to Ace that done talking to Vivi. As Vivi leave his side, (Y/N) went to Ace “what are you two talking about? Looks like you’re having fun” (Y/N) ask.

“she asked about Luffy. But we both know how Luffy are”

“that’s true” (Y/N) chuckled and sit next to him “…I still couldn’t believe you really here. After all these years… I see you have grown stronger. Did you have fun at Whitebeard’s ship?”

“…yeah. Whitebeard… the only man that I acknowledge him as father. Beside, I’ve gained nice crew-mates too. Do you know that while on the ship I keep bragging to them about how I have adorable little sister and troublesome brother?”

(Y/N) blushed a little “you’re meanie…” she said, but (Y/N) also feel relieved that he still talking about her. (Y/N) put her head on Ace’s shoulder “…you found me …just like you promised” she smiled.

Ace look at her and smiled, he reached her hand and hold it tightly “…I’m your big brother. I’ll always protect you and Luffy” (Y/N) nodded and closed her eyes as the sleep taking over her. Ace look at her sleeping face “…I’ll protect you …with my life” he gives a gentle kiss on (Y/N)’s forehead and fell asleep as well.

When the morning come, everyone is prepared to continue to pass the desert. Then Chopper noticed something will come, turns out another strong wind came and blown everyone away. When the wind stops, the crew was buried under the sand. Ace quickly get up and search (Y/N), he found her almost buried by sands and helped her get up “are you all right?” he ask. (Y/N) nodded and said she’s fine.

The crew continue their walk again, but Luffy already begged that if they could lunch now. Sanji told him they will after they found next crags. Luffy suggested they should do rock-paper-scissor and the winner bring all the supplies, in the end Luffy is the winner and drag all the stuff as the results.

When they found a crags, Luffy immdietly pull himself to there and relaxing in the shade. He noticed a dying bird nearby, Vivi widened her eyes “bird?! Luffy stop! Those birds are fakers!” she warn. But the birds already gone and took all their supplies. Vivi said those birds always trick travelers and steal their supplies.

Luffy spotted them in the distant and start chasing after them to get their supplies back. But then he quickly run back with huge lizard chasing after him. Zoro and Sanji step in as the monster trio beat the giant lizard in one hit. Then another lizard appeared beside Ace “Ace-!!” (Y/N) called. Ace look up to the lizard and burnt the lizard from inside. Now the crew has many meat supplies. They decided to eat the lizard’s meat and grill it. The hot weather are perfect to grill the meat on the rock. “what’s the camel story?” Zoro pointed at the camel. The camel was running with Luffy when they being chased by the giant lizard. “he says he was just passing through, he thank you for saving him. He’s willing to give rides… but only to women” Chopper translate the camel says.

“you ungrateful! Who did you think saved your life, Camel!?” Sanji, Luffy, and Usopp hit him.

“were those pirates mean to you? You’re a good boy~” Nami coo as she scratched the Camel’s chin. “what’s your name?”

The guys give stupid name suggestions, but Nami decided to call the Camel eyelashes. The girls hop on the Camel’s back as they guys tried to catch up from behind. Vivi feels concern about the guys walking on foot, but Nami said they could follow the Camel’s footprints. Then they heard something from their side, it was a pirate ship that moving on the sand. The pirates on the ship start capturing the girls and tied them in the mast along with the Camel.

Suddenly, Luffy jumps onto the ship. With a little talk with the ship’s captain, Barbarossa, the pirates willingly to untie the girls and the Camel. The rest of the guys also arrived, (Y/N) look around “where’s Ace?”, “we’ve got separated because of that idiot” Zoro replied. (Y/N) gaped “what?!”. Now the Barbarossa’s pirates are going to fix the mast, Luffy and Vivi go to find some woods near Yuba, so they gave them small boat that can be ride on the desert.

The crew had no choice but to wait for their return, then they heard something from the distant. The desert of the bandits running at them. Then a giant dirt ball rolling down the desert towards them, before it hits them Barbarossa jumps off to stop it but he was squashed down as the ball keeps rolling. Zoro and Sanji step in to destroy it before it hits the ship. The desert bandits also leaving for some reason.

They’re still waiting at the ship when the sky almost dawn. But Luffy and Vivi has finally return and they could fix the mast. In return, the Barbarossa pirates willingly to give them a ride until they reach a village called Ido. Unfortunately, the pirates can’t go any further. The straw-hat pirates and the Barbarossa pirates said good bye to each other.

The crew on their way to the village, and they spotted someone called them from afar. (Y/N) look closely and recognize the person “Ace-!!” (Y/N) quickly get off from the Camel and fly right to Ace along with Luffy. Ace get down from a big lizard and hold her “I was so worried about you!” (Y/N) said, then she noticed a lot of food and water supplies behind him “where’d you get that?”. “I just brought lots of supplies from the village” he said.

Then Vivi ask where he get that. Ace replied that he get it from the rebel imposters. The crew suggested that the imposters should get their lesson learned, but Vivi said she want to test them first if they really want to protect the village they should be stand up for them.

The crew went to giant gate and waiting for the imposter to come out. The imposters did come out and panicked the moment they saw the crews. While the girls are seeing them behind the rocks “it looks like they’re the imposters and the villagers are behind them as well” (Y/N) informed Vivi. Vivi said to wait a little longer. One of the imposter try to shout that they have 100 billions followers, but the crew didn’t believe that as Luffy start to punch the leader with his devil fruit power. The rest of imposters and the villagers are gaped by his strength.

The villagers are called the leader and told him to fight back. When Luffy about to finish the others, the leader get back up again and stop him. He punched back Luffy, the others also followed him and fight by his side. The girls signaled them to stop and return to their side. The crew decided to retreat and leave them. The villagers cheered for the imposters for making the them leave. So the crew start running away to their next destination, Yuba.


	11. (Y/N)’s confession

The crew continued their walk again, at noon the crew decided to stop for lunch. The guys start fighting and asking for more food. Vivi look at them “why everytime we had meals, this always happen?” she wonders. “just ignore them.” Nami said. They look at Ace that diligently wiped his utensils after meal, Nami start explained Ace’s bounty that they say it was so high that everyone start after his head and feared the name of Whitebeard. (Y/N) listened to Nami’s explanation and look at Ace _‘…Ace’_.

When they about to leave, Luffy suddenly said there’s flying meat and start chasing it. Then suddenly a gunshot could be heard from distant. The crew decided to check it out and find two kids founded by Ace. Suddenly, the older kid asked them to find a man as he showed the picture of the man’s description. The kids explained that the man’s name are Scorpion and they’re from a place called badland. Ace said he knows Scorpion and went to Yuba to meet the man that defeated Blackbeard.

Then Ace noticed someone is coming to their way. A man riding an ostrich introduced himself as Scorpion and challenged Ace. Luffy also with Scorpion “what the hell are you doing there, Luffy?!” Zoro scold. “are you really going to fight him, Ace?” (Y/N) ask. “of course, but I also want to ask him something” Ace step forward and look at Scorpion.

Scorpion start running forward with his ostrich while Luffy stay away. Scorpion start shooting giant net at him, but Ace use his devil fruit power to burnt the net, he smirked. Scorpion start pull out a water gun and use it to shoot at Ace. But Ace is faster and manage to dodge every shot and run straight at him and punch him in the stomach as Scorpion fell into the ground “you’re defeating Blackbeard… is a lie, isn’t it? You know you use it to lure me in” Ace said.

Scorpion groaned “y-yeah, not a bad idea, right?” the man coughed.

Then the kids come right after the man as he shout their father. Scorpion widened their eyes and recognized his children, Dip and Chip. But Scorpion get back up again and challenged Ace once more. He pick up his bazooka and aimed at Ace, but his children hold him back and begged him to stop. Eventually he let go the bazooka and hold his children.

But the bazooka accidently hit the rock and shotted the bomb at the rock above them as the it explodes into pieces and it collapsed right above them. Ace quickly use his fire fist to move the rocks away. Then Ace and Luffy come to check on them, thankfully they’re allright.

At dawn, Ace said goodbye to the crew and keep looking for Blackbeard. He give a piece of paper to Luffy and said to hold the paper no matter what. “it’s natural for big brother to worried about his little brother and sister. Luffy might be a little troublesome, but please look after my siblings” Ace bowed at the crew “Luffy, next time we met, we both are great pirates”. Luffy nodded and smiled to him. (Y/N) looking down with sad face, Ace turned to her and approached her.

(Y/N) look up to see Ace embraced her “we might have to be apart again, but… I’ll surely find you again” he let her go and walks away.

While the others are waving good bye at Scorpio and his children, (Y/N) run at Ace and called him. Ace turned to her as (Y/N) embraced him one more. (Y/N) pulled his scarf down as she lock her lips on his, Ace widened his eyes and look at her. When (Y/N) pulled away she look at him “I- I—“

But Ace cutted her off by embracing her “…I know. And I feel the same” he let her go and kissed her again “go back with your friends, and remember… I’ll always find you” Ace walk away again, this time (Y/N) didn’t follows him and watch him leave.

(Y/N) returned to the crew, at the same time the other turned back to where Ace’s left. Luffy noticed (Y/N) came back with crying face “hey, (Y/N)?! what’s wrong?!”.

She wiped her tears and smiled to them “it’s all right. We’ll find each other again” she smiled. (Y/N) believes she will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one short, but I have to add Ace in like the anime one


	12. Crocodile

When the night falls, the night turns cold. They walked some more and found a town in the distant. Strangely, the ground is shaking “something’s wrong!!” Vivi warn. A sandstorm hits Yuba and buried the city. They look around the building, but it seems it uncivilized. “travelers? You must be exhausted from your journey. I’m sorry, but Yuba is all dried up. But stop here and rest. The city has many inns, we’re famous for our hospitality” an old man said from the sand hole as he digging dipper.

“um… we heard that the rebels were here” Vivi said as she cover her face.

“...what do you want with the rebels? You don’t want to join them do you?!” the old man throw junks at them “those fools… have left Yuba!”

The crew shocked by the news, the old man said the rebels base is at the Katorea, an oasis near Nanohana. The crew start to worried since they came all this way for nothing and asked Vivi what should they do.

“Vivi? Did you just say _Vivi_?” the old man ask them and Vivi panicked “is it really you?! Are you Princess Vivi?” he grabbed Vivi’s shoulders and ask if she still could remember him.

Vivi take a good look at the old man “…!! Old Toh-Toh!?”

The old man shed tears “Princess, I still believe in the King! He could never betray his people! Would he!?” he begged her to save them and warned them that they’re in the edge of war.

The crew found and empty place to stay, they decided to call it a day and sleep together in one big room. Somehow they started a pillow fight instead. (Y/N) look around the room “where’s Luffy?”. “he went to the old Toh-Toh’s place” Nami answered. After all the fighting, the crew went to sleep peacefully. Even the old Toh-Toh drag Luffy back to his crew to get some sleep.

The next morning, they say good bye to the old Toh-Toh “here take this Luffy” he gave him a small bottle of water., Luffy thanked him. When the crew continue their journey it seems Luffy in deep thought, suddenly he stop and sit down on nearby small dried tree “Luffy?” (Y/N) called.

“hmm… I quit” he said, which get confusing expressions from his friends. “Vivi… I wanna kick Crocodile’s butt!!” he stated. Luffy said stopping the rebel isn’t going to stop Crocodile and so long they’re pirates they don’t need to go there. He said Vivi is being naïve about wanting everyone to live.

“people die” he adds.

Vivi could feel her blood boils and punch Luffy in the face “shut up! Don’t say something like that!!” then Luffy get up and punch her back. The two of them start fighting “I don’t care what it costs me!!”

“then let us help you! We’re your friends, aren’t we!?” Luffy shout at her.

Vivi widened her eyes and start tearing up “the truth is, you want to kick his butt more than anyone, right?” Luffy back on his feet “all right… so where do we find this Crocodile?!”

After Luffy and Vivi settles things right, they changed the course to Crocodile’s rainbase in North of Yuba. Vivi said the twon famous for its gambling game, Nami get excited by the word gamble. The crew finally reach the rainbase, before entering Usopp give the crew small weapon called climate baton for each. The crew send Luffy and Usopp to get barrels of water and (Y/N) also coming with them to make sure they don’t cause scene. They spotted a restaurant as the boys quickly went inside and asked for five barrels of water.

Luffy and Usopp chugged quickly one of the water barrels. Then (Y/N) noticed the person sitting next to them “hey, isn’t that—“ she pointed at the person next to them. They turned and surprised by the figure, it was Captain Smoker and his partner, Tashigi. Luffy and Usopp was so surprised they spit out their water right at the Marines faces. Smoker glare at them and to (Y/N) “you—“. (Y/N) start to panicking and told them to run. Luffy quickly grabbed the barrels and carry (Y/N) on his shoulder “Luffy! You don’t have to carry me too! I can run on my own!!”.

“no time!!” he keep running with Usopp that carry the barrels as well, while the Marines is chasing after them. The trio back with the others and warn them about the Marines as the others start running away too. “if we keep running around town like this Baroque Works is sure to notice!!” Sanji said.

Zoro spotted some people staring at them suspiciously “uh-oh, too late”

The straw-hat crew decided they go straight to the Crocodile’s place and start to split up. Luffy jump high in the air “catch me if you can, Smokerroo!!” Luffy mocks him. “you got guts, kid! You can’t run forever!!” Smoker use his devil fruit power to fly over Luffy and trapped him and (Y/N). “I got this! Flame-circle!!” (Y/N) cast dark flame at Smoker as he cover himself and falls down. Luffy manage to grab the edge of the building and continue run away. They went straight to the the front gate at Crocodile’s base, where the others waiting for them.

The crew regrouping, except for Vivi, Sanji and Chopper. But they don’t have time as they being chased by Smoker and his mens. So the crew decided to go stight into the casino place and look around the place, Smoker barge in as well as the crew make their run. Somehow, the casino stuff welcomed them to a door. They spotted two ways with sign said VIP on the left and Pirates on the right. They went to the right way. Suddenly a huge cage trapped them along with Smoker.

“that was clever trap” Luffy said.

“we played right into his hands! How could you not see it! Idiots!” Nami scolded.

(Y/N) look around the cage, somehow she felt weird and weak “…I don’t feel so good” as she almost falls down. Zoro quickly grab her before she hit the floor.

Smoker grabbed his metal sword and hit Luffy who also feel weak like (Y/N), and pinned on the floor with his metal sword “what’s wrong with me? I can’t move! It’s like the time I fell in the water” Luffy said.

“that’s right. The tip of this club has a sea prim stone embedded in it. They’re mysterious stones found only in one place in the ocean” Smoker said, he also add that the cage is made for devil fruit power can’t excape “think of it as the ocean in solid form”

“so that’s why (Y/N) and Luffy’s so weak!” Nami surprised “so these bars too?”

“if they weren’t, I’d be long gone from here… and you’d be dead” he warn.

Then another figure appear “he’s right. Give it a rest. Since you’re going to be together you might as well will be friends” a man with stitched scar across his face and smoking cigerrette turned to them.

Smoker glare athe figure “Crocodile!”

“oh-ho! You’re a mad dog, just like they say, Smoker. You don’t even consider me an ally” Crocodile grinned and step closer, he look at (Y/N) “an I see you brought my jewel as well”. Zoro hold (Y/N) tighter and glare at him.

“you’re Crocodile!? Hey, you!! Fight… me…” Luffy touched the bars and felt weak again.

“stop touching the bars!!” Usopp warned.

Crocodile amazed by Luffy how they manage to get this far “but the guest of honor hasn’t arrived yet. I’ve sent my partner to fetch her” he smirked “but first, hand over (Y/N)”

Everyone surprised “…what do you want from her?” Zoro ask.

“true beauty like her isn’t supposed in dirty pirates like you, I simply admire her and wanted her as my crown jewel”

“don’t you dare… lay on… her” Luffy warn as he felt weak again.

At the same time, Ms. All Sunday arrived and bring Vivi in “I’ve got her”. “perfect timing” Crocodile approached Vivi and grab her neck as he lift her in the air “give (Y/N) to me or the Princess die in my hand” he warns. The crew called Vivi. “what’s your choice?” Crocodile ask as he squeeze harder and Vivi gasped for air.

“stop” (Y/N) get up “let her go”

“but (Y/N)—“

“…it’s fine, Luffy” (Y/N) smiled to him.

Crocodile grinned “good girl” he throwed Vivi to a chair and Ms. All Sunday tied her arms. When (Y/N) get out from the cage, Ms. All Sunday locked her hands with sea prism hand-cuffs. Crocodile approached (Y/N) and chuckled, he use the tip of his left hook arm to lift her chin “what a face crafted by Angels. and your clothes…” he look down at (Y/N)’s outfit “…it makes me want you more” he whisper at her ear, and (Y/N) removed her face form his hook.

Crocodile turned to the others and told them that the rebels and the Kingdom war has already begun “do you know why I want Alabasta this bad, Ms. Wednesday?” he ask Vivi.

“how should I know what goes on that rotten minds of yours?!”

“such a sharp tongue for a Princess”

Suddenly Vivi fell to the floor and crawled her way out, she still believe she could make it before the war start. It seems Crocodile also planning to the same place and meet Vivi’s father “hmm? Who do you value the most… your father or your people? But you’re welcome to come with us, if you wish” he took out a key and throw it into a floor trap “the choice is yours, Ms. Wednesday” he grinned.

Vivi saw the one of giant gators ate the key and Luffy told her to get it, but she can’t fight a monster or she’ll be eaten too. Crocodile also warn them the building soon will be sinked , he said he also recognize the old Toh-Toh in Yuba. Turns out, he’s the one who caused the sandstorm there. He’s a devil fruit user.

“that was your doing!?” Luffy face angered.

Crocodile put one arm on (Y/N)’s shoulder and bring her along as they walk away form the building. “you’re a crule man. A whole country at chaos because of you!” (Y/N) said with anger. He smirked “you should be grateful”. (Y/N) turned to see her friends as they also watch her taken away. Her tear fell from her cheek and keep walking. Luffy getting more frustrated by watch (Y/N) taken away “do something! Get us out of here!! If we die here, who’s gonna kick his butt?!!” Luffy shout to Vivi.

“don’t be so full of yourself, fish bait” Crocodile warns.

“oh yeah? You’re the one who’s a minnow!!”

The gators start coming at the crew’s direction one by one, Vivi try to fight one but they’re too strong for her. When Crocodile almost reach the door, a baby snail rings. “yes?” Ms. All Sunday answered. Crocodile told them to state their business “this is… restaurant le crap” he answered.

Crocodile widened his eyes “restaurant le crap!?” he sounds like he knows that name “who are you!?”

“me? I’m… Mr. Prince” suddenly a loud scream and gun shots heard from the snail-phone. Another voice came and said that they have captured Mr. Prince at the front gate. Crocodile turn his way to the front gate when suddenly a loud crash came behind them.

“there’s still time before the water floads this room. I’m going to get help!!” Vivi shout. Crocodile quickly use his devil fruit to bring her down. He warned them that he’ll kill this Mr. Prince person and walk away again.


	13. Mr. Prince

When he arrived at casino, one of the staff warned him that there’s a chaos in Nanohana. He pretended that he was not part of that war. The staff ask (Y/N) that standing behind him, Crocodile answer he just caught a mere thief and about bring her to prison. The staff easily fooled and let him pass. When they arrived at the front gate, he found pile of his mens got beaten up. He asked one of them and they said it was Mr. Prince doing and just left the scene.

Crocodile spotted someone running in the corner and thought that must be Mr. Prince “you little peon… don’t you think that you can get away from me!” he throwed (Y/N) to Ms. All Sunday side “keep an eye on her” he orders and chasing right behind the running person. It wasn’t long when Crocodile returns with empty hands “…I see my Prince has escaped, is he not?” (Y/N) ask. Crocodile glared at her “…you know something”. But (Y/N) didn’t say anything and keep smiling. Crocodile realize the meaning of her smile and returned to the basement where the straw-hat crew being captured.

Crocodile realized by making him out from the casino, making Mr. Prince could sneak in “but I won’t let those little fish get away! I’ll kill them all with my own hands!!” he stated, when he opened the door the room already empty with the giant gators has somehow beaten up, and the cage has opened as well.

“an empty cage… I wonder how they escaped?” (Y/N) said.

Crocodile gets more irritated and grabbed her neck “don’t tempt me” he warn and let her go “I’ll make sure your friend are killed right in front of you, and then… I’ll make sure you won’t remember a thing about them” he walks away and leaving (Y/N) with Ms. All Sunday.

“this is getting interesting” Ms. All Sunday unlocked (Y/N)’s hand-cuffs.

(Y/N) look at her “…why are you letting me go?”

“because I could see the end of this organization” she simply say and on her way.

(Y/N) start run to where Ms. All Sunday direction and follows it. She arrived at the port and spotted her friends coming out from the sea “everyone!!” she called and waves. “(Y/N)!!” Luffy spotted her and quickly run toward her as embrace her tightly “I’m glad you’re safe. But how did you escaped form Croco-boy??”. “I’ll explain everything on the ship, right now we have to get out of here before Crocodile come here!” (Y/N) warn.

“but we need to kick his butt!!”

“Luffy, he’s going to—“ (Y/N) noticed Smoker standing behind Luffy “Smoker!!”

“whoa, Smokes!! You still wanna fight?!” Luffy challenge.

“you mean you just realized he’s here?!”

Smoker look at Luffy in disbelief “…go”

“what?”

“just this once… I’ll let you get away. But next time we meet, straw hat… you’re dead meat” Smoker warn. Then the Marines soldiers almost arrived and the crew made their run away.

(Y/N) look at Smoker “…you know, I’m started to thinking you’re really not a bad person. Thank you” she give a small peck on Smoker’s cheek and run too.

Smoker look at her with a little blush on his face, Luffy chuckled “Smoker’s face is red! I kinda like you too!!”

“GET OUTTA HERE!!” Smoker swings his metal sword at Luffy as run away too.

While the crew still running away from the Marines, they started to thinking about how to get rides to Alubarna. Then, Chopper found the crew while riding a giant crab. Chopper said the giant crab is one of eyelashes friend. The crew hop on to the crab “okay. Let’s go!!!” Chopper said as the crab start running with full speed. But suddenly something grabbed (Y/N) around her stomach and pulled her away “(Y/N)-!!” Nami shouted. “it’s him!!!” Luffy quickly grab her and throwed her back with the others and made him the one who’s being pulled.

“Luffy-!!!” (Y/N) called.

“go on without me! I can handle this!!” he shout as pulled further “take care of Vivi! Make sure she gets to Alubarna!!” he orders.

“Luffy! Be careful, there are two of them!!” Vivi warns. Everyone watch their Captain taken to Crocodile’s.

“crazy kid… keep going, Chopper! To Alubarna!!” Zoro orders.

“g-gotcha!!”

“Zoro! You’re abandoning Luffy?!” Usopp ask in panic.

“No-!! Luffy!!!” (Y/N) called as she about to jump off.

Nami stopped her “it’s okay! He’ll be all right!!! Crocodile’s the one to worry about! Luffy’s gone up against though customers, and he’s the one still standing!!”

“listen, Vivi… Luffy’s going to keep Crocodile busy so that we can get away” Zoro told Vivi that they don’t have time and need to get to Alubarna as fast as possible “you’re the only hope of preventing that… which means you have to survive! …no matter what happens… to the rest of us!!”

“!! …but—“

“Vivi… this is something _you_ started. Several years ago you left Alabasta to take on a shadowy group whose true nature you don’t know. But… you’re not fighting all alone anymore” Sanji said.

“V-Vivi! D-Don’t worry!! I’m w-with you!!” Usopp said.

Vivi went silent for a moment and shouted “Luffy-!!! I’ll be waiting for you!!! In Alubarna!!!”

“’KAY!!!” he shout back, as the rest of the crew already on their way.

The crew already run away pretty far by now, Vivi spotted a sandstorm in the distant “it’s him, I know it!!” she said while looking where Luffy with Crocodile. The crew start to worried about Luffy’s doing and the tension start raising. The crew start doing something else to do to ease the tension. (Y/N) still looking at Luffy’s direction, Nami sat beside her “hey, he’s gonna be all right. Luffy is a very strong person”

(Y/N) turned with teary eyes “I know. But… I can’t help but to worry. I already lost someone… I don’t want to lose Luffy as well” she cried and Nami tried to comfort her.

Nami turned to the others as they busy with themselves “ignore those guys, Nami. They have to do something to ease the tension. They’re incompetent, especially that muscle-bound fool who got clobbered by one of the seven warlords of the sea!” Sanji said.

“you trying to say something? Say it to my face!”

“I’ll say it… you’re scared, Zoro. You think Luffy might lose”

“me?! Scared?! No way, pretty brow boy!”

“eh?! Why you… watch your mouth, you moss-head!”

“what?!!”

Then Nami step it and hit both of their head to silence them. “don’t worry guys! Luffy isn’t going to lose!! We made a promise to each other! We’re all going to meet in Alubarna!!” Vivi said with sweats coming down from her head although she’s trying to calm her friends.

But it worked, and the crew back to their cool heads. “okay. Let’s switch our thoughts to Alubarna!! Let’s go pincers!!” Nami order the crab.

“pincers?”

“that’s the crab’s name”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suggest you should re-read chapter 9-10 since I add and changed the storyline  
> beside, this time Ace also with the straw-hat crew ;)


	14. Mr. 4 and Ms. Merry Christmas

The rest of the crew that heading to Alubarna are still four hours to go. Vivi told them that the crab can’t pass the river that reach the Alubarna. They start to worry they’re not gonna make it even after the pass the river, they still have long way to reach Alubarna. Up ahead, the river start getting closer as they start to panic. Then Chopper had an idea “I’ve got it! Pincers likes dancing girls!!”. Nami picked (Y/N) up and opened her cloak along with hers as they showed their dancing outfits.

The crab turned his eyes to the girls as his eyes turns heart. Somehow the trick worked and the crab start increasing his speed. Somehow the crab manage to run over the water with high speed. But the crab only give them only couple of miles and that’s not even reaching to the side of the river. For the devil fruit users, Chopper on top Zoro’s head and (Y/N)b carried by Sanji.

Suddenly, a large sandoran cat-fish appeared and about to eat the crew. But the kung-fu dugongs arrived in time and beat the large fish. The crew using the beaten large cat-fish as transportation to cross the river “they’re saying they couldn’t let anything happens to they master disciplies” Chopper translated the kung-fu dugongs. “uh.. we’re not Luffy disciplies…” Vivi said.

They finally manage to cross the river thanks to the kung-fu dugongs. Now they’re three hours away. Now the crew need to get to the war faster than walking on foot. But something came running at them, Vivi recognize the pack that coming toward them “Karoo!! And he’s brought the super-sonic duck squadron with him!!”. The crew takes one each duck to ride on so they can reach Alubarna faster.

The team almost reach the Alubarna gate, when some of the Baroque Agents spotted them. But the crew was wearing identical capes so the agents can’t tell which one is the Princess. Then one of the agents shot an explosive ball at them, luckily they missed. The crew start splitting up and reach each sides of the gates and the guards let them in.

The agents are chasing after them to stop them from the war. After they’re facing face to face, the crew revealing themselves but none of them are Vivi, somehow the camel from before also got dragged in. Usopp and the camel fighting Mr. 2, Zoro and Nami with Mr.1 and Ms. Double-fingers, while Sanji, (Y/N) and Chopper facing Mr. 4 and Ms. Merry Christmas. Turns out, Vivi already long gone to the palace with Karoo. The crew using themselves as decoy.

While, the trio facing Mr. 4 and Ms. Merry Christmas some other ducks came in “that’s eyelashes and Usopp-kun ducks!” (Y/N) pointed at them. The ducks quacking something at them.

“they said the long-nose and camel are got beaten up by swan man!” Chopper said.

“what?! That idiots!! (Y/N), Chopper, take care of them!!” Sanji said as he start running away.

“oh no you won’t! Mr. 4!!” Ms. Christmas orders Mr. 4 to shot an explosive ball at Sanji. But (Y/N) use her devil fruit power to fly over the explosive ball and kicked back as it hit the ground.

“Go! Sanji-kun!!” (Y/N) shout, Sanji nodded and run away with the Usopp’s ducks.

The agents stare at (Y/N) “…you’re the boss’s jewel. Hmph, no matter! We’ll finish you real quick” Ms. Merry Christmas grinned.

Chopper and (Y/N) are fighting with all their might to the Baroque Works agents. Turns out they also a devil fruit users, including the gun-shaped dog that could spit out explosive ball. both of them got shots by the explosive ball couple times. They tried to attack back but they using the ground to hide and appear from random hole to shot the explosive ball. (Y/N) about to hit Ms. Merry Christmas but she keep escaping into the ground, when (Y/N) is not looking back. Mr. 4 appear and about to hit her with explosive ball, but Chopper quickly runs in and use himself as shield. “Chopper!!” (Y/N) widened her eyes and run to him. Chopper coughed “I’m fine”.

Then from afar, Usopp running toward them “(Y/N)! Chopper!!” he called. He look at injured Chopper “Chopper! C’mon Chopper pull yourself together!!”

(Y/N) ask what are Usopp doing here, he said he came to help and Sanji is probably fighting with Mr. 2 right now. Chopper get up “they’re still close by! Be careful!” Chopper warns.

Suddenly a huge pillar collapsed by itself, Usopp widened his eyes “what… in the world?! There’s no one there!” Chopper explained the agents devil fruit power, now they’re under the ground.

“get down!!” (Y/N) warn as they also ducked down when an explosive ball pass by, but Mr. 4 appeared again and hit the ball back with his metal bat as it exploded.

Luckily Chopper quickly grab (Y/N) and Usopp away from there. “ah! It’s him!” Chopper pointed a dog that shaped like gun. The dog known as Lassoo, Mr. 4 favorite dog. Then the dog shot another explosive ball at them but the trio manage to dodge it. Mr. 4 appeared again and hit back. (Y/N) quickly hit the ball back, but the it already exploded before reach Mr. 4.

“bloody ‘ell” (Y/N) sweat-dropped, she think they can’t fight like this. They need to figure out their weakness.

When Mr. 4 appeared, he went to nearby abandoned buildings. He put his metal bat down on the wall. But the metal bat cracked the ball and destroy it as it fall down. Usopp’s shocked by the massive weight of Mr. 4 metal bat. Ms. Merry Christmas also appeared beside Mr. 4.

“ack! The mole woman!!” Usopp gaped.

“I haven’t transformed yet!! Fool! You fool!!” Ms. Merry Christmas also explained that Lassoo formerly a gun, but then eat an devil fruit that took shape of an dog.

“that’s ridiculous! If it was originally a gun, why’s it moving?! Devil fruits don’t have minds of their own!” Usopp said.

“shut up! You’re as good as dead! Why should I waste my breath explaining anything to you!” then Ms. Merry Christmas start transforming herself into a mole.

Usopp stare at her “a penguin?”

“I keep telling you—I’m a mole!! Fool!!” then she slips into one of her holes along with Mr.4 and Lassoo.

The trio look around and prepared themselves for sudden attack. When Usopp about to run away, Mr. 4 throw another explosive ball again. But Chopper quickly saved him. When (Y/N) about to hit Mr. 4 he went into the hole again _‘so annoying!!’_ (Y/N) screaming inside her head. Then Usopp jumps in when Mr. 4 came out from another hole, he hits him with 5 ton hammer. “I’ve sunk countless of warships, people call me… the destroyer king. I’m… Captain Usopp” he stated.

Usopp give another attack with his hammer to Ms. Merry Christmas, but she manage to dodge it by moving from hole to hole. It looks like Usopp’s luck runs out when Mr. 4 awake from his hit. Somehow, he’s fine. Then Lassoo throw explosive ball at Usopp’s hammer as it burnt and revealed the inside of the hammer “Paper-mache!! It was fake!!” Chopper gaped.

“of course it was! You think I can lift five tons!! I can’t even do ten pounds!!”

“Usopp-kun…” (Y/N) sweat-dropped.

Ms. Merry Christmas getting angry by how Usopp fooled them, she attack him by making a new hole and hit him from behind. The situation getting intense as Chopper trying to figure out how to defeat them. While Chopper thinking, (Y/N) covering all Mr. 4 attacks. Her body mostly damaged by how hard the ball and get hit by explosives.

Then Chopper figure out something “got it! Your weakness!!” he quickly throw sand dust at Lassoo and the dog about sneeze, Chopper pointed his head in one of the holes. “Usopp! (Y/N)! stay away from that mole!!” he warn.

When Lassoo sneezed, the ball exploded inside the holes as it hit the agents as well “the weakness of that mole-town… is that all the tunnels are connected!!” Chopper explained.


	15. Rain

The trio manage to escaped from the huge explosion under the mole. Usopp slumped to the ground as he has no energy left. Even (Y/N) and Chopper only have small amount energy to fight. They look at the burning ground to see some figure from the fire, the enemies still able to move. Suddenly, Ms. Merry Chrismas appear from the ground and grab Usopp’s legs. “our boss, Mr. Zero, finished your Luffy hours ago! And the now the rebellion has begun, you’re no match for us!” said Ms. Merry Chrismas.

“Luffy’s… dead” Chopper widened his eyes.

(Y/N) could feel her heart shutters “…no. you’re lying!!” she shout. her rage inside increasing, she flew straight to Ms. Merry Christmas and about to attack her. But Mr. 4 appeared in front of her and hit her stomach with his metal bar far to the ground. (Y/N) coughed blood and unable to move.

“(Y/N)-!!” Chopper run to her side.

“Luffy—couldn’t have died! No way he’d lose to your old sand Croc!!” Usopp shout at them. Usopp still believe he’s alive and will become the King of Pirates someday.

The agents laugh at Usopp’s statement and didn’t believe any words he say. Then Ms. Merry Christmas pull Usopp’s legs as he dragged through the sand hit a couple of buildings. Mr. 4 also appeared and hit him with his metal bat and throwed him away, they could swear they hear some bones cracking.

“Usopp-kun—“ (Y/N) tried to get up.

“you lousy creeps!!” Chopper shouts.

But Usopp get up again “there comes a time… when a man’s gotta… fight!!”

The agents turned to him in disbelief “what!? You’re still--!!!”

“and that’s when somebody… makes fun of their friend’s dream!! Luffy can’t die. Because he’s going to be… King of Pirates… that’s the one thing I won’t let you laugh at!!!” he stated.

The agents start to attack Usopp again with same pattern. While Usopp being dragged again, he shot a smoke bomb at Mr. 4 as his vision blurred. Usopp quickly let go his shoes and Ms. Merry Christmas could be seen, Chopper spotted her and pull her out with his horns as he push her toward Mr. 4.

Mr. 4 swing his metal bat at Ms. Merry Christmas and throw her away. Mr. 4 mistook her with Usopp. Then (Y/N) manage to get back up again and flew right to Mr. 4 with high speed. While he hasn’t noticed, (Y/N) kicked him hard in the stomach as he thrown away along with his dog and hit the wall behind them. The agents has been defeated.

(Y/N) panted and run to Usopp’s side, she’s gasped by how badly he’s injured. (Y/N) start crying on top Usopp as Chopper patched his injuries. She thanked him for believing in Luffy and he gives a thumb up even in pain.

When Usopp all patched up, the trio planning to get to the rest of the group. Then Sanji came back with bruises, he’s must have defeated Mr. 2. They also spotted the rebels reinforcements keep coming and decided to help Vivi. If they want to reach to the Palace stairs they have get through between the soldiers and the rebels battle. The four of them widened their eyes as they watch them fighting “what a chaos…” Sanji said.

Sanji turned to (Y/N) “(Y/N)-chan, I’ll carry you. Your legs still wounded” he pointed at (Y/N)’s bleeding and wounded legs. She nodded as Sanji carry her in bridal style “all right, let’s go!!” he ran through the commotion along with Usopp and Chopper follows behind him.

When they arrived they spotted Vivi and Luffy, then Nami and Zoro also came. Vivi look all of them with teary eyes, feeling glad that everyone’s is all right.

“sorry, you guys, that guy beat me out in the dessert. But I won’t lose again! Take care of things here. Let’s end this… once and for all!!” Luffy stated.

“YEAH!!!” everyone cheered. Luffy throws himself right into the palace’s where Crocodiles at.

While Luffy gone off to fight Crocodile, Vivi told the rest of the crew that there’s a person who will set off a bomb that will explode miles away. Vivi is sure that the person who carry it around the town square, so the crew start splitting up to find the person. (Y/N) flying in the air and scanning around here with Sanji below her “(Y/N)-chan! Did you find something?!” Sanji ask. “no! nothing particular!!” she replies. Both of them continue to wonder around. While they still searching, time is ticking short.

Then, a red smoke signal from Usopp appear as the crew noticed it and went straight to it. While passing through the town Sanji and (Y/N) founded Vivi’s note that written “clock tower”, they thought that must have the bomb planted. (Y/N) grabbed Sanji’s torso and quickly fly to the clock tower. But (Y/N) doesn’t have energy to fly higher, so she put Sanji in the middle of the clock tower building. (Y/N) panted heavily as coughing blood again because of Mr. 4 strike in the stomach. “don’t push yourself!!” Sanji trying to keep her together. Then he noticed the crew below and called them.

Zoro also there but more higher floor. The crew told them to went to the clock tower but then the clock moving by itself as it reveals two agents of Baroque Works, Mr. 7 and Ms. Father’s day. The agents took out a huge canon with bomb inside it, they planned to aim it at the crowds. But Nami had plan to stop them, to bring Vivi way up there with her friends strength. The agents spotted her and about to shot her, but Vivi jumps higher thanks t Chopper as she hit them with her peacock slasher along putting down the bomb.

A couple of seconds has passed and nothing happened, Vivi start to shout that the bomb has a timer and couldn’t stop it. The crew start panicked and don’t know what else to do. Then one of Vivi’s guardians, Pell, came to the clock tower. He said a few last words to Vivi and bring out the bomb with him. Pell turns into falcon because of his devil fruit and bring the bomb to the sky. As the bomb ticking, finally the bomb exploded in the sky. Pell decided to sacrifice himself to save the Kingdom.

After a little silence, the people still fighting to each other. The crew confused why did they still fighting, up in the clock tower Vivi shouted to stop fighting countless times, hoping her voice could be heard.

Nami shouted to the crew “hey! Don’t just stand there!! Hit them! Kick them! Do whatever you can to stop the fighting!! C’mon hurry!! Move it!! We have to save many people as possible!!” she’s start tearing up.

“Nami’s right! we’ve gotta hurry! These people won’t stop!!” (Y/N) said.

“you even barely standing!!” Sanji scolded her while still holding her in bridal style.

“but Vivi-san need our help--!!”

“STOP FIGHTING!! STOP FIGHTING!!” Vivi still begged and shouting out loud.

The crew start trying to make the people stop with all their have. But the people still wouldn’t listen and keep attacking. Then something flew out from the ground… it was Crocodile that has been thrown in the air. They look at him with widened eyes “I don’t get it. Where did he come flying out of?” Sanji ask.

Usopp realized “hey, that means—“

“LUFFY WON!!!” the crew cheered together.

Slowly the commotion stop and rain start falling down. When the smoke clear because of the rain finally Vivi’s voice reached them. The people look at the clock tower where she stands. Chaka, one of the guardians, appeared with full of sounds oreder the soldiers to put down their weapons. Out of nowhere, Igaram also appeared. While alive and breathing, he orders the rebel to put down their weapons as well.

The people gasped by Igaram’s appearance with injured child in his arms. The kid said the King that was hurt him was imposter and fooled everyone. The people put down their weapons start listening Igaram’s explanation. When Vivi went downstairs to find the crew, they’re already gone.

Meanwhile, the crew already on their way to find Luffy. But he was being carried by a man, that known as Vivi’s father, the King. At that time, Vivi came “I was prepared to die… but this young men saved me” the King was amazed by Luffy’s strength that could beat Crocodile. The crew told Vivi and The King to go back to the square and assured the people that they’re still alive.

“right. And I’m going to tell everyone what you did!” Vivi said.

“sorry, Vivi. You can’t do that” Sanji said “we’re notorious pirates, remember? We can’t get mixed up in politics” Sanji grinned.

“everything all covered up here. You can go ahead, Vivi-san” (Y/N) warmly smiled to her.

Vivi smiled back and nodded. She went back to her people with her father, as the crew are slumped down from tiredness and eventually fainted.

Then Smoker’s mens come and found the straw-hat crew that laying on the ground, without any fatigue. But Tashigi order the soldiers to not arrest the crew’s yet. So she bring them to the palace to give them aids, the crew are being treated by under the palace’s security. With Vivi and Igaram watching at their side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't stop crying over Pell's death, this chapter full of emotional moments :''(


	16. Good Bye

The straw-hat pirates crew has been taking cared by Vivi and the palace’s staff for three days now. The others already wake up in two days, except for Luffy. (Y/N), Vivi, and Chopper stayed behind to take care Luffy, while the others went somewhere in their own interest. Even the Palace guardians and soldiers are neglecting to the Marines that the fact that they keeping the straw-hat pirates crew to keep them safe.

(Y/N) keep looking at Luffy, Vivi noticed her expression and tapped her shoulder “hey, he’ll be fine. Just like you’d always told me” she smiled to her. (Y/N) turned to her, she nodded and smiled back “right. Luffy is a strong man”. Both of them chuckled.

Suddenly, Luffy wakes up again and feel refreshed. (Y/N) quickly embraced him and feel relieved that he’s all right. Luffy couldn’t believe he was passed out for three days straight, he must be really tired after defeating Crocodile. “I missed 15 meals!” he counted in his head. “he calculated that fast enough” Nami sighed. (Y/N) counted her fingers “isn’t that five meals a day?”.

Vivi chuckled “don’t worry. I told the kitchen staff to be raedy to serve you at any time”

Then a women that looks like Igaram came in with a trail full of fruits. Turns out, her name is Terracota. She’s Igaram’s wife and the palace house-keeper. She told them to come at dinner time to have feast together, of course the King and Vivi joined them.

While the dinner has begun, Luffy had eaten many meals non-stop. The guards around them gaped by how much he can eat. The crew enjoying their meals as the feast turns festy thanks to the crew’s cheerfulness. The whole filled with laughter and very lively. After dinner, the crew went to the royal bath. When the guys look at the bath they’re amazed how wide and luxurious the bath house is.

Then Sanji asked Igaram “so where’s the women’s baths?” he grinned.

“are you mad!! As if I’d tell you that! Princess Vivi is in there now!!” Igaram scolded.

“they’re beyond that wall” the King pointed at the other side of the bath wall.

“King Cobra?! How could you?!”

Meanwhile in the women’s bathroom, the girls are washing each other back and chat. (Y/N) and Nami also amazed by how beautiful the bath are. “so, (Y/N). I’ve seen you doing lovey-dovey with Ace” Nami smirked at (Y/N) as her face start turns red. “now that I think about it. You two seems like more than a sibling, are you two in relationship?” Vivi ask. (Y/N)’s face get more redder, Nami laughed how red her face is.

“…Luffy, Ace, and I are not related by blood. But we treat each other like real siblings… but the one who’s always protected me is Ace. He might be look harsh but he’s a reliable big brother, we always go everywhere together” (Y/N) lips curled up as the memory of her time with Ace come back to her.

“do you love Ace since then?” Nami ask full of curiosity.

“…I do”

The girls squeal in excitement “a love story from childhood. That’s very romantic!” Vivi said.

Nami nodded in agreement “right~? Hey, let’s switch and hear more about (Y/N)’s story!”

But when they turned the guys are starring from the wall, along with Igaram and the King. “hey!! What are you guys doing?!” Vivi shout as she and (Y/N) covered herself.

“I’m not showing my body twice!!” (Y/N) said.

“those guys…” Nami get up and turn to the guys “happiness punch!!” she slipped her towel and revealed her nude body as the guys falls from nose-bleeding. “that’ll be 100.000 bellies each~”

“Nami!!” Vivis surprised by how bold she show off her body like that.

Then the girls went to the giant bath and soaked into the warm water. Nami said to Vivi that they’re leaving Alabasta that night. She explained that there’s no more reason they stayed in Alabasta since Vivi has return safely and the war is over. (Y/N) also reminded her that the Marines still chasing after them, so they need to keep moving.

When everyone returned from baths, they start packing their stuff but then a snail-phone call came. Turns out Mr. 2 from Baroque Works, Bonclay called them. He said he has taken Marry Go ship “you gotta be joking!!” Luffy scold. “I thought we were friends” he said, he even say his location with the ship. The crew still suspicious about Bonclay doing, but they had no choice but to find him and get their ship back. Before leaving through the window they did asked Vivi to go with them, but that is Vivi has to decided on their own. 

The crew pass through the desert with Karoo’s squad giving them a ride. When they arrived Bonclay was there along with the crew’s ship. The ducks said goodbye to them and went back to the palace. Bonclay start explained what would happened if he hadn’t saved the ship, that the Marines would have taken it. “then… you… saved the Merry Go from the Marines?” Luffy ask.

“because… you’re my friends!!” Bonclay gives a thumb up. Bonclay also warned them the Marines are surrounding the island.

When the morning rise, the Marines already found them and start shooting at them. They also shoot some irons spears that stuck on their ship now. But Usoop shoot one of them with a cannon and two Marine ships destroyed because of it. Now they can sail pass through the sinking ship.

Then Bonclay mans warned them that Marine Captain the black cage, Hina appeared. Bonclay told the straw-hat crew to escape now, but they can’t. they’re waiting for a friend come. “now that I know the truth… I can’t run away!! These people are risking their lives for a friend! How can we ever face ourselves if we abandoned them now?! All right, everyone. Listen carefully to what I have to say!”

Bonclay told them that him and his mans are decoy to pass through the gap. The Marines falls for his trap as they thought he was the straw-hat crew by dressing like them. The crew watch them fighting from afar “Bon-chan!! We’ll never, ever forget you guys!!” they cried.

Then 12 o’clock has come for Vivi’s speech to her people of Alabasta. She gives a touching speech to everyone as the crew waiting for her. After the speech she really did come “I’ve come… to say good bye!!” Vivi shout through microphone “I’d like to continue my adventures but when it comes down to it… I love this Kingdom!! So I can’t go!!”. Luffy smiled “I see!”. Vivi start crying “I… but if we ever see each other again… will you call me your ship-mate?!!”. The crew didn’t give replies, instead they raised their hands up and showed their marks from before.

Vivi smiled and raised her hands with Karoo, their marks still there. Then the straw-hat leave without any words needed and they continue their journey to the next island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> assldkghlsdg-----  
> these chapters---- I can't stop my tears----


	17. Nico Robin

Meanwhile in Smoker’s ship, Tashigi came out from her room “Captain Smoker…” she spotted her Captain. “hey, little lady, how’s the leg?” “please don’t call me that” Tashigi flustered. Smoker has been seeing the crew’s wanted posters, their bounty has raised up. Tashigi also reported (Y/N)’s information as she handed over a document and picture of her. Smoker read the documents “…Labelle D. (Y/N), child of Labelle D. Xander and Labelle D. Lucy. Xander is from Marines and Lucy from the Revolutionary.”

Tashigi widened her eyes “Xander?! you mean Admiral Xander that died from battle?! I never knew he had a child”

“we don’t. he kept his relationship in secret and since the day his death, the Revolutionary Lucy disappeared with their child.”

“then… this (Y/N) person must have be a very strong person”

Smoker nodded “this woman… could be dangerous”

Back to the straw-hat pirates, the rest of the crew still weeping about Vivi didn’t join them except for Zoro “quit crying! If you couldn’t stand to leave her… then you should’ve kidnapped her” he said.

“we cannot do that!”

“what?! Barbarian!”

“you’re mean”

“moss head”

“three-sword style”

“wait, Luffy. That’s not an insult”

“four-sword style then”

“that’s not any better! Try Natto, tell him he stinks like natto!”

“fine! Bawl your head’s off!” when Zoro turned away another figure came out from the door.

“well, it’s about time. I thought you’d never leave that oversized sandbox”

“yeah. …?”

Then the whole crew surprised by the guest on their ship. Ms. All Sunday from Barouque Works appeared on their deck casually, the crew start raising their guards up as the other panicked by her appearance. Turns out she was waiting in their below deck “Monkey D. Luffy… huh? You haven’t forgotten what you did to me, have you?” she ask as Ms. All Sunday pull out a chair and sit on it.

“hey, don’t lie! I didn’t do anything to you!”

“I suffered a great deal because of you. Now… take responsibility”

Luffy warned her if she didn’t leave he’ll call the Marines “what do you want anyway?”

“I want… to join your crew”

“!! WHAT?!” everyone surprised by her statement.

When everyone listened to Ms. All Sunday story when Luffy save her and the King almost buried by the museum’s in Alabasta, she almost die of hope but she lived thanks to Luffy. Now she no other place to go and decided to join Luffy’s crew instead. Luffy just casually okay-ed that “don’t worry! She’s not a bad person!” he grinned. (Y/N) look at her “…did you knew?” she asked her.

“…what is?”

“when you helped me escaped and said ‘the end of the organization’… do you meant Crocodile… or yourself? Were you knew you’re going to die back then if you read those ponegliff?”

Ms. All Sunday look at her with mysterious smile “…perhaps”

(Y/N) look at her at a moment then smiled “…then I’m glad you choose to live on”

While Ms. All Sunday being introgated by Usopp. Her real name is Nico Robin, she’s an Archeologist and already had a bounty on her head when she was eight years old. Usopp still trying to be aware around her since her speciality is assassination. Meanwhile Luffy and Chopper having fun with her devil fruit, Nami was brobed by some of Crocodile’s treasure, Sanji already swoon all over her. But in the end Usopp also joined Luffy’s silliness with Chopper.

Robin came to Zoro and (Y/N)’s side “this is nice. Is it always like this?” she ask.

(Y/N) chuckled “all the time”

Robin chuckled as well “I see”

But it seems Zoro still suspicious to her.

After Robin get a little along with the crew, they started to continue their journey to the next island. But then, something falling from the sky. Everyone look up to see a huge destroyed ship falling right above them. They start panicked and try to move their ship away from it. Thankfully, they manage to move away from the falling ship. They wondered how a ship could fall from the sky out of no where.

Then Nami checked her log pose and said it looks broken. Robin explained that the magnetic field is from the sky and the compass has captured another island called sky island. “there will always be an island wherever that needle points” she said, they need to go to the sky island, which is literally an island in the sky. Now the crew need to figure out how to go way up there.

While Luffy and Usopp searching the fallen ship before it sinks, they found a treasure map to sky island, Skypiea. But they need more information to go there, so Nami have a plan to send Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji to find something underwater. The monster trio use barrels as cover themselves. (Y/N) look at them with worried expression “are you sure they’ll be okay? I mean, there’s a high chance Luffy could be drowned…”

Then the trio reported that they’re fine under water… for now. “they’re okay” Nami said.

“okay?!!” Usopp gaped.

The rest of the crew are waiting for the trio return, until they hear a something somewhere. When they turned, they noticed a ship with Captain that look like a monkey, Masira. He said any ship that sinks in his territory are his and about to salvage it. (Y/N) whispered to Nami “ _Nami-san, we better see them salvage the ship” “oh! Good idea”_

“then… would you mind if we watched?” Nami ask the Captain.

“huh? Haven’t you ever seen a salvage operation before?” all right, sure. You can watch!” the Captain agrees.

But then, one of his mens reported that someone has beaten their crew when preparing to go underwater. The straw-hat crew start panicked and thought it must have been the monster trio doing. “hey, you guys! Be careful! There are some bad people down the sea-floor!!” Masira warned, good thing he’s doesn’t know anything.

Masira’s crew start their equipments to grab the sinking ship and drag it up above the surface. But something went wrong while dragging the ship up, so Masira quickly dive in to check it, there he met the monster trio. While the straw-hat pirate still waiting on their ship, (Y/N) noticed something moving below them “h-hey, what is that?” she pointed at dark figure moving under their ship.

A huge turtle the size of an island appeared and got the sinking ship in its mouth. The crew panicked for the trio safety. When they start finding how to get them back, the sky slowly turns dark. Then, something come at their ship. When the rest of the crew turned, they saw Zoro and Sanji back to the ship with Luffy and other stuff. It seems they didn’t noticed the huge turtle while escaping and they meet a monkey down there too. “Luffy, wake up!!” (Y/N) shakes Luffy to wake him.

Luffy open his eyes and wondering why everything turns dark. Then, Masira came out as well and jump into their ship too. Suddenly, one of Masira’s man warned him that there’s huge shadow bigger than the giant turtle over the fog around them. Everyone thought those were monsters as they sail away with all their might.

After they sail far enough, the straw-hat pirates still confused about what’s going on. But they also need to figure out how to go to the sky island. Somehow, Masira still on their ship but they kicked him out ruthlessly. When the trio show what they have found, everything is filled with all of rusted junk, plates, and armor. “Luffy, look! The head armor fits!” (Y/N) showed him the armor’s head on her head. “oh!! We’re matched!!” he said as he also wear the full armor. “(Y/N)-chan look adorable in that armour~” Sanji compliment as his eyes turned hearts.

Nami still angry how they didn’t find anything on the ship. But Robin give her an eternal ship that she stole from Masira’s ship. Nami look at the compass “Jaya. This must be their home base”

“okay! Let’s go to Jaya! Full speed ahead!!” Luffy excitedly said.

Their next destination is Jaya island now, they need to get there to find information about to go to sky island. They watch around to find island nearby, but then suddenly couple of birds fall into their deck. “waah! They’ve been shot down!!” Chopper panicked as he checked the bleeding birds. But the crew didn’t hear any gun shots, then Chopper showed the bullet from the bird “see? Here’s the bullet! And judging from the direction the bird was flying, the shooter straight ahead!” he warned.

“are you saying we’re under attack from island we can’t even see? That’s impossible, Chopper” Nami said.

“but…! I saw it happen!”

They sail for a little while until they spotted an island ahead. They were excited about the city that looks like a resort from afar, but when they got closer they spotted a pirate ship at the port. Suddenly they could hear a shouting from the city, when they step on the deck, all they see is chaos from pirates beating up each other and destroying everything. “there are all sorts of characters here” Luffy said. Zoro agreed “seems like a fun place” as they on their way. The rest of the crew started to worried about them since they always bring trouble everywhere.

“well, that won’t do!” Nami quickly running at them.

“w-wait, Nami-san!” (Y/N) also following her behind.

When Nami founded them she told Luffy to promised not to fight in the town. If he did, then the search for information gets more harder. So the four of them are walking around the town together.

Suddenly, a bleeding man fell to the ground. As he back up to his horse he offered a basket full of apples. “oh, apples! Thanks!” Luffy grabbed one and eat it. “hey! Don’t eat that!!” Zoro warned. Then a loud explosion came behind them as they screaming a man has blown up after eating an apple.

“Luffy! Spit out the apple!!” (Y/N) tried to squeeze it out of Luffy from behind.

“b-but I-I already swallowed it!!”

“hey, what’s the big idea?!” Zoro glare at the man and about to unsheathe his sword.

The man laughed “he’ll be all right… if it had been a bad one… you’d gave died instantly. That one was all right. You’re… a lucky boy” he grinned at Luffy and leave.

The four of them continued walking around the town again. Luffy and Zoro almost got distracted, but Nami and Al manage to get both of them out of fighting. So they went to quitter place, which is the villa of the island. Then one of the staff noticed them and asked them to leave. He said, that place already under reservation for Bellamy’s party. Then a man named Sarquiss, one of Bellamy’s pirates appeared. He told the four of them to get lost. “Nami, can I beat this guy up?” Luffy asked her.

“absolutely not!!”

Sarquiss laughed “that’s very funny! You beat _me_ up? What a joke” he throw some of his cast at them “here. Go buy yourself some decent clothes.” He moked.

(Y/N)’s face darkened as she holding her fist, then she quickly walks away pass through them “let’s go guys. We’re leaving too” Nami said as she dragged Luffy.

They stopped at a bar and ordered a drink. (Y/N) staring down at her drink and still didn’s say anything after meeting Sarquiss. “hey, what’s the matter?” Nami asked. “…I really don’t like that man earlier. He reminded bad times when I worked at the bar” (Y/N) took a sip at her drink.

“what happened?” Zoro ask.

“…some customers came and give me some cash, they thought I was some prostitute at the bar. I even almost got raped. Thankfully, my mom always help me before that happens”

Zoro and Nami look at her “(Y/N)…” then suddenly Luffy start to pick a fight with the man beside him “Luffy! You promised, remember! Beside how much meat are you buying?! We don’t need have that kind of money right now! We’re here not for shopping spree!!” Nami scolded.

Both Luffy and unknown still bickering at each other, then another figure came into the bar “anybody seen a pirate in a straw hat around here?” he asked.

“it’s Bellamy!!” the other people shout.


	18. Promise

The man that entered the bar named Bellamy is looking for Luffy. The four of them turned to see him as Bellamy look at Luffy “hmm… so your head is worth 30 milions… straw hat Luffy” he grinned. The people around them start whispering and didn’t believe Luffy is worth that much of a bounty. He took a seat next to Luffy “give me your most expensive drink. And get this kid whatever he wants” he order the bartender.

(Y/N) turned to see another group coming in “…it’s that man again” (Y/N) scowled. Zoro and Nami turned their head behind them to see familiar faces of Bellamy’s pirates.

When Luffy about to drink, his head smashed into the table by Bellamy with force as the table crushed. Then he noticed a sword pointed at him “what’s your problem, low-life?”

Zoro glared at him “you’re the one with the problem, friend”

“Zoro-san, remember we mustn’t fight right now!” (Y/N) tried to hold him back.

“I don’t care! He’s looking for a fight and I’m gonna give it to him!!”

Luffy slowly get back up on his feet “all right, I hope you’re ready” he wiped some blood on his nose.

“wait, Luffy! Bartender! We want to go to sky island! Can you tell us anything at all?!” Nami asked the bartender.

Suddenly the whole crowd burst in laughter in Nami’s words. They confused what they’re laughed at “what?! But our log pose is pointing straight up at the sky!!” Nami shower her log pose. The crowd bursting in laughter again and told them their compass is broken. Nami blushed being laughed at.

Even Bellamy laugh at them “what a bunch of lubbers you are. Where’d you hick come from anyway?” he also didn’t believe the island in the sky is existed “but you’re too gullible.” He mocked for those that believe that treasure in myths are existed.

“when I see fools wasting their time on dreams… I go berserk!!” he knocked Luffy with a glass bottle. “it’s weaklings like you… that give all pirates a bad name!!”

The crowds shooed them to leave the town. When Zoro and (Y/N) about to fight them, Luffy stand up again “Zoro, (Y/N). do not fight them!!” he orders.

“?!!” they widened their eyes at Luffy.

Zoro look at Luffy and stand beside him, some other people start hit and punch them including Bellamy. While both of them stand still and not fighting back. (Y/N) could feel her blood boil and about to burnt everyone including the building, but Luffy held out his hand and stopped her. When someone else about to hit (Y/N) with a bottle, Zoro step in and get hit on the head as his blood keep pouring out. (Y/N)’s eyes start tearing, the sight of them protecting her from those wimps attack.

Nami even shouted at them to fight, but Luffy and Zoro still standing there. Bellamy and the others still mocking and hit at them. He took a sip of his drink and spit it out on Luffy “get them out of my sight! They make me sick” he he kick Zoro on the head as he thrown away and one of Bellamy’s crew hit Luffy’s head on glass window. “Luffy! Zoro-san!!” (Y/N) cried. When she about to run at them, someone hold her behind. “heh, you’re not so bad looking. Why don’t you leave your weakling friends and stay with me instead? I’ll pay you” Bellamy grab her wrist and grinned at (Y/N).

(Y/N) widened her eyes and her face turns pale, she really want to burnt those disgusting people. She quickly escaped from Bellamy’s grab and run right next to Luffy and Zoro “I better die with worms than being with trash” she glared at them.

They laugh again, Bellamy glare at them “pack up your sissy friends and get out while you still can! Small fry” he mock.

(Y/N) and Nami dragged Luffy and Zoro out from the bar, as they being surrounded by laughter. Then an unknown person laugh nearby “why are you so upset, missy? Your friends won that fight” he said. Slowly, Luffy and Zoro get back up again and look at the man that sit on the ground holding a beer and cherry pie “the age of pirates dream is over?! PEOPLE’S DREAM DON’T EVER END!!! Ain’t that, right?!” he stated loudly at them. “let them laugh! If you’re aiming for the top… you don’t always need your fists to show your might!!” the man laughs. The crew look at the man as he stand back up “well, I won’t keep you you seem to be in a hurry. I hope you make it… to the sky island” he said and leave.

Then Luffy and Zoro turned and walk away “well… it’s not… just one” Luffy said.

“what do you mean?” (Y/N) ask.

“there’s more than one… I think” Zoro also said.

“wait, I do not understand—“

“yeah, was there somebody with him? Where?!” Nami asked them. But they didn’t say anything and decided to return to the ship.

When the four of them back to Merry Go, the rest of the crew were surprised by injured Luffy and Zoro. Chopper quickly treated their wounds. Even Nami get irritated being laughed at back there. “so did you find out anything about Skypiea?” Chopper ask. “ _Skypiea?!”_ Nami glared at Chopper as he run away from Nami’s scary face “who cares about that? Skypiea… everyone started laughing at the mere mention of it. I DIDN’T SAY ANYTHING FUNNY!! WHY WERE THEY LAUGHING?!” she shout in anger.

Then Robin were also went out to the city, she said she were shopping for clothes and find information about Skypiea. She also found a map of Jaya island “the town on the left is Mock town, where we are now. And the X on the opposite coast marks where Jaya’s biggest weirdo lives.” She said.

“weirdo?” Luffy and Usopp ask.

“his name is Mont Blanc Cricket. He was chased out of town for talking about dreams. It seems you have something in common.”

So the crew decided to find this Cricket person and hoping he have some information to the sky island.

While sailing to search this Cricket person is, (Y/N) is alone in her own thoughts and staring at the sea. Usopp noticed her troubled face and approached her “hey, is everything all right?” he ask. (Y/N) turned to him “…Usopp-kun”. Usopp start worry about her and ask her what happened. (Y/N) explained about what is happening at the town earlier and said Luffy and Zoro protected her from being hit from the other pirates.

“I don’t mind they said names to me, but… I just can’t stand they laugh at Luffy, Zoro-san, and Nami-san. I believe in Luffy’s dream. Remember when you said you believe in him in Alabasta? You made me believe in him too thanks to you, so… thank you, Usopp-kun”

Usopp blushed a little “o-of course! You could always count on me, (Y/N). the great Captain Usopp will always protect his precious crew-mates!” he proudly said, which made (Y/N) chuckled. Usopp feels relieved to see her laugh again.

“yeah, right. The great pirate Usopp that keep hiding behind everyone” Sanji said behind him.

“s-shut up!”

“forget him, (Y/N)-chan. Your Prince here always protecting you no matter what, you can always count on me than this scaredy-cat” he pointed at Usopp.

“h-hey! I-I can also protect her, you know!”

“yeah, right!” Usopp and Sanji keep fighting each other. (Y/N) laugh at their funny act duo.

Then another ship came says Morinohito, and the Captain’s name is Shoujo. Luffy look at the Captain “you look pretty smart. What species are you?”. “human, fool” the Captain answer, he also knew about the news of Crocodile that has beed defeated. But Luffy doesn’t care what he said and told him to move away. Shoujo also stated that they’re in his territory. “your territory? He’s talking like that Masira guy” Usopp said. “what? Masira? What about Masira?!” Shoujo ask. “huh? Him? We kicked his butt” Luffy replies. “k-kicked his butt?! How dare you do that to my brother!!” he quickly grab that seems like a microphone “this is revenge for Masira! Sounds wave! Havoc Sonar!!” he start to use the mic to send huge wave of sound as it damaging Marry Go, even the crew get headaches but the loud voice.

The crew manage to turn the ship to other way and escaped. Shoujo’s voice has damaged more Merry Go ship. “that darned orangutan! He almost wrecked the ship!” Usopp said as he repairing the ship’s deck.

“yeah, it really is in bad shape. Maybe it’s time we got a new one” Zoro suggest.

“how can you say that?!”

“don’t worry, Usopp. The Merry Go’s part of the crew. She’ll be as good as new one once we’ve fixed her up” Luffy said.

Usopp tear up a little “you gor a big heart, Luffy—“ but then Luffy accidentally hit the hammer hard as the deck destroyed once more. Usopp scolded him for that.

After sailing to the other side of the island, the crew almost arrived at Cricket’s place. They look closer to the shore and found a magnificent castle. Turns out, it only a plywood picture of a big castle. And there’s half house behind it. Robin said the man claims that there’s big pile of gold somewhere in Jaya. Luffy decided to check the house, but it’s empty. (Y/N) found a book on wooden table “oh, is this a children book?” she picked up the book and open it.

Sanji recognize the book “Noland the liar. That brings back memories. I read it as a kid”

“really? But it says its published in North Blue, are you perhaps from there as well, Sanji-san?” (Y/N) ask.

“yeah, I was born in the North Blue. Didn’t I mention that?”

“this is the first time I’ve heard it. I thought you were from the East too” Usopp said.

“yeah, I was raised in the East… well never mind that. The story’s pretty famous in the North. It’s a children’s tale but I’ve heard that this Noland really did exist a long time ago” Sanji said.

Then Nami read the book to everyone about Noland the liar, they said Noland have found of gold in a island. “sadly... the liar died… without ever becoming a brave warrior of the sea” Nami close the book as she look at Usopp.

“why’re you looking at me when you say that! And stop adding your own commentary!” Usopp said.

“poor guy, he must have believed the gold is real till the end…” (Y/N) said with pity face.

Suddenly, Luffy fell into the ocean. And someone else came out from the water “the waters around here belong to me. You’re after the gold, aren’t you? Then die” the man said as he positioned himself in attack mode.

“Sanji-san! Please help Luffy!” (Y/N) begged.

When Sanji about to save Luffy, the man start to kick him and Sanji fight back. So Usopp is the one who has to dive in to save Luffy. Before Zoro about to fight the man too, he fell to the ground and coughed.

The crew decided to bring the man to the house and Chopper taking care of him. He said the man is a diver and he was diving day after day without giving his body time to decompress. The crew was curious why the man was diving that deep. While they taking care the man, suddenly two figure barge into the house. It was Masira and Shoujo “what are you doing here?! What have you done to the boss?!” they asked.

“we’re giving the man a medical treatment. If it’s all right could you lower your voice down, please?” (Y/N) ask with a warm smile.

“(Y/N)! they wouldn’t listen even you ask politely! Let’s escape out the window!!” Usopp warn.

“that’s… so nice of you!” both of them cried.

“but they listened” (Y/N) said, as Usopp fell to the side by how the two Captains willingly listen.

Luffy talk to Masira and Shoujo, they said Cricket is their boss. The man who just fainted earlier. Then, Cricket finally opened his eyes and get up “oh, he’s awake. Chopper, could you call Luffy?” (Y/N) asked. Chopper nodded and called Luffy and the others. Everyone come into the house to check on Cricket, he apologize to the crew for attacking them. “we wanna go to the island in the sky! How do we get there?” Luffy ask Cricket. “a sky island?” Cricket laughs “you guys believed the story?!”

Cricket said there’s only one man that had been gone there, Noland the liar. Turns out, Cricket’s is his descendants. He believed that Noland is not a liar. Cricket said that the gold is the city of gold. But, Cricket’s was mad about that Noland’s blood flow in his vein as other people laughs at him because of Noland’s tale. So he decided to become a pirate. So he decided to find the gold by himself on that island. “what about Masira-san and Shoujo-san?” (Y/N) ask Cricket.

“they’re just fans of the story” the crew didn’t expect that answere “to be honest… those fools… saved me. Can you understand?”

“I’m tired of monkey stories” Luffy said.

“Luffy, that’s impolite” (Y/N) scold.

“like I said—I wanna go to the island in the sky, Mister!!” Luffy said.

Cricket warned him that if he believe the tales he’ll be laughing stock like him. Then he give a log book to them and Nami read it. She read the part pf log pose from 400 years ago, where Noland went to find the sky island. Turns out, Noland did went to the sky island just like in the book. The crew gets excited that the sky island is existed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay-- a little of Usopp x reader-chan moment :D


	19. Sky Island

While Sanji and (Y/N) prepared lunch, Cricket told Luffy and the others how to get to sky island. He said it will be a dangerous route because of weird phenomenon and the island located above the clouds. Then the crew showed Merry Go, Cricket said their ship looks wrecked and it’s impossible to make through “but don’t worry, your ship can be reinforced. I’ll have Masira and Shoujo help you”. But Usopp doesn’t believe any of Cricket’s words and said he’s a liar.

Cricket explained the weather condition for tomorrow is perfect to went to the sky island. He too didn’t thought everything is all coincidence “I’m glad I got to meet you fools. Now let’s eat. You can rest here today… comrades” he said as he walk pass Usopp.

Usopp apologize to Cricket and the crew eat together at his house.

While enjoying their meal, as usuall, everyone is having fun. Cricket told them the story when Noland died, about the gold in the skull’s right eye. Unfortunately, he don’t know what it means. He also showed them a gold bell and gold shaped bird. Suddenly, Cricket’s remember something and told the crew to find the bird in the jungle. He said the bird is the only one that could located the stream that helped them to go to sky island “you’ve got to get one! You’ll never get to the sky island without it!!” Cricket warns.

But it’s already mid-night, the crew had no choice about to go find the bird now. “the only clue is the weird cry. It looks just like that bird of gold. The guy said we know it when we heard it” Sanji said. Suddenly, a weird cry heard from the jungle. The crew only brought three nets, so they split into three groups. Team 1 Sanji, Usopp, and Nami. Team 2 Robin and Zoro. Team 3 Luffy, (Y/N), and Chopper. The trio walking through the jungle and carefully hear their suroundings.

“look Chopper! An atlas beetle!” Luffy showed a big beetle. Chopper amazed by it. Then Luffy got an idea and turned to (Y/N) “hey, (Y/N)!”

She turned “yes?”

“look!” he showed her the beetle.

(Y/N)’s face turns pale and smacked the beetle away “giant cockroach!!” she scream in horror.

“it’s an atlas beetle!” Chopper said.

Luffy laughs “(Y/N) always afraid of beetles. When me and Ace showed her this, she’s always went crying” he laugh out loud as (Y/N)’s face turns red.

Then they heard something falling from the tree, the trio turned their heads and spotted a bee hive fall nearby. Their faces turns panic as they run away from the bee that start chasing after them. When they ran far enough, another bee hive dropped again as another pack of bee chasing after them again “what’s going in this jungle?!  
Luffy shouted.

(Y/N) look back and see a bird from the tree “Chopper, look! A bird!” she pointed at weird looking bird.

“he’s the one that dropped the bee hive!” the bird start to cry something with weird noise “ _whoever invades this jungle… will die!”_ Chopper translated the bird’s cry.

The three of them keep running away from the bee, then a giant mantis start chasing after them and slashed the tree. “a giant flying mantis?! This is too much!!” Luffy shout in panic. Now they run away from the mantis. Chopper said the bird has ordered the mantis to chase them.

After all the chasing, the crew regroup again. The other group also said they’re being chased a giant bugs evertime they heard a weird bird cry. “what’s wrong with (Y/N)?” Zoro ask as he pointed at (Y/N) that clinging to Luffy. “she’s afraid of bugs” Luffy replied. Then the weird bird appear again “he’s saying “ _ha ha! You can’t catch me!””_ Chopper said. Then Robin use her devil fruit power to capture the bird with ease “as long as I can see it”.

When the crew came back to Cricket’s house, they found him bleeding on the ground. Masira and Shoujo wounded as well. “look! The Merry Go! What the--?! Who would do such a thing?!” Usopp cried at Marry Go that has been damaged badly. Cricket said someone else has done this to them and the golden ingots are disappear too. “yes… g-gone… but it doesn’t matter. Forget about them. You have to—“

“how can you say that?! You dived for ten years to find that gold! You almost killed yourself for it!!” Usop said.

“quiet. It doesn’t matter… that’s our problem” he keep telling the crew to go to the sky island.

Zoro founded a Bellamy’s mark on the tree. Luffy start planning on taking revenge on those pirates “I’ll be back by sunrise” he said as he crecked his fingers. Then Nami told him that he have three hours to meet Bellamy or they won’t go to the sky island. Luffy understood and run back to town with (Y/N) watching over him.

“(Y/N)! let’s go!!” Luffy shout. (Y/N) nodded and spread her flame wings, she picked Luffy up and flew to the town.

When they arrived, (Y/N) put him on top of a building. “BELLAMY! WHERE ARE YOU?!” he shouted clear enough to be heard the whole town. Then Bellamy came out from one of the bar and spotted him “(Y/N). don’t butt in” Luffy said. (Y/N) give him a worried look, nonetheless she nodded and step back. “well, well… we just talking about you. You got business with me?!” Bellamy glare at Luffy. “yeah. Gimme the gold you took from the diamond-head man.” Luffy stated.

“gold?! You mean old man Cricket’s?” Bellamy start turning his legs into springs and jump right to Luffy’s “why should I return it? That’s loot I took as a pirate. You may be a pirate too, but you’re in no position to make orders”

“sure I am. Those guys are my friends! And I’m taking their gold back!!” Luffy stated as the people around laughed at him again. (Y/N)c only watch from behind with worried look.

Then Bellamy use his power to jump around building to building with his spring legs. When he about to attack Luffy, he knocked Bellamy down very hard with one punch. The people surround them went silent and stare at laying Bellamy that not moving a muscle. Luffy turned to the people “I want the old man’s gold! Give it! Now!!” he demand.

(Y/N) called Luffy that she has found Cricket’s ingots. They picked them up and carry it back.

Meanwhile, the sun has rised and the rest of the crew are waiting for Luffy and (Y/N). Nami get irritated late they are “maybe they got beaten up” Chopper said. “well, if they did, I’ll never forgive them… even it they mafe it back in time!” Nami said with anger. Then Luffy running toward them with a beetle on his hand and fainted (Y/N) on his back, he didn’t know he was being chased by a giant beelte behind him. “(Y/N)-!! she’s fainted?!!” Usopp shout. Luffy said she must have been gross out by the beetle in his hand, Zoro and Sanji smacked him in the head.

Luffy saw the Merry Go has been fixed with and extra wings on it sides. He gets more excited. Luffy also returned the golden ingos to Cricket. He thanked him, Masira and Shoujo for fixing his ship. “monkey mountain allied force!! Don’t mess up!! No matter what happens, give it your all for these guys!!” Cricket ordered his mens. They said good bye to Cricket as Masira and Shoujo lead them to the stream.

They sail forward to look around the certain steam that give lead them to the sky island. Three hours later, dark clouds appeared ahead of them as they got closer the waves suddenly get higher, the crew had been told to go into a whirlpool and the crew panicked to keep the ship balanced.

But suddenly the whirlpool stopped and the crew left confused. Then a man from the town appeared with his crew. He said he’s looking for Luffy his 100 millions belly and Zoro for 60 million bellys. The rest of the crew surprised how high Luffy and Zoro’s bounty are. Their bounties must have been increased due to Alabasta incident.

Then the sea start to grumble as it blow up to the sky. The ship also went follow the current up vertically as they pass through the clouds. When the all the hectic journey calmed down, the crew get up on their feet and look around. They’re surprised to see them sailing on the clouds which that seem sounds impossible, yet here they are.

“this must be… the sky ocean” Nami said. “but look! The log pose is still poiting up”

“this must be in the middle level of the emperor cloud” Robin said.

“are we going higher? How?” (Y/N) ask.

“I don’t know”

Then Usopp went dive down to the clouds, but he didn’t come back for a couple of minuets. “I was just thinking. Does this ocean even have a bottom?” Robins wonder, the crew snapped about what she said. Then Usopp must been falling after dive below the clouds.

Luffy quickly stretched his arms to grab Usopp, with Robin’s help she could easily grab Usopp that falling and grab him back to the ship. When he’s back, there’s a giant octopus followed him. Zoro quickly jump off to destroy it as the octopus escaped. “that octopus was like a balloon” Zoro said. The crew wonder how the creatures could live in the clouds. When Usopp cried that there’s something in his pants, he pulled it out and a small fish were caught.

Robin grab the fish “this must be a sky fish. Noland mentioned them in his diary. In order tosurvive in this bottomless ocean, they’re evolved differently from their aquatic cousins” she explain.

(Y/N) tried to touch the fish “oh! He’s so fluffy and soft, and light as well. But they have teeth?”

But Luffy snatched from her hand and told Sanji to cook it. When he did, Luffy immidietly try it “dish ish great!!” he said with his mouth full.

Then after Chopper sight seeing the clouds, he widened his eyes and warned everyone about a sinking ship “there’s a bull running over the clouds headed straight for us! We’re in big trouble!!” he panicked.

When the crew see where he pointed at, a person with horned mask went straight to them and jumped into the ship “I’m going to get rid of you” he warned. The mysterious person start knocked down Sanji, Zoro and Luffy. When (Y/N) about to attack him with her flames, the man jumps high above them and aimed their ship with his cannon gun.

“enough!!” another figure jumped in and attacked the mysterious person with his giant spear.

Nami look at the figure with armour “huh?! Who’s this guy?!”

“ahem, I’m… the sky knight!” he said, and the bird that fly with him also there.


	20. Heaven’s Gate

When the sky knight look around the area he noticed the mysterious man has gone away. (Y/N) quickly ran to Luffy’s side “are you all right? What happened there?” she ask. “I’m fine. But somehow I hardly move” Luffy said. “now that you mentioned it, my flames are smaller than before” (Y/N) said as she cast her flames that light poorly.

“that’s probably because we’re in thin air” Robin explained.

“are you blue sea people?” the old knight asked the crew. He said the blue sea people are the one who lives on the great blue sea. As the sky people lives above the clouds, the white sea. He also offered them his service about five million extrols.

The crew doesn’t know what ‘extrols’ means “!! Didn’t you people come by of the peak of high west? Then you must’ve got here by island hopping” he said.

“hold it! You mean there’s another way to get up here?! An island hopping?! Is there more than one island in the sky?!” Nami asked.

“what?! Don’t tell me you rode that beastly sea current?! So people with such courage still exist, huh?”

“ _we didn’t have to ride the current”_ Nami cried.

The old knight impressed by their courage and skill, so he give them a whistle to call him once for help “you can use it to summon me anytime” he about to turn away.

“wait! You didn’t tell us your name!” Nami ask.

“I am Granfor the sky knight! And this is Pierre, my partner!” then the bird turned into horse shape like with wings by eating the devil fruit, Granfor ride the bird. And he looked like a knight riding a Pegasus. But the Pegasus isn’t what the crew had in minds, it still have weird parts somewhere but still closely like Pegasus.

Good luck, brave warriors!!” he flew away with his partner.

(Y/N) look at Granfor leaving “the Pegasus is different from what I read in the books…”

“yeah” the crews agree.

“but we didn’t really learn very much from him, did we?” Robin ask.

“no, not really”

The crew still don’t know which way to go or will be there any island on the clouds. So all they could do is sail forward. Then Chopper spotted something, he pointed at huge cloudbreak in front of them. Luffy try to destroy the cloud but his punch bounced back. He start to try jumping on it “look! I’m not falling! It’s soft! Like cotton!”. “wow!! I wanna try too!!” Usopp joined him along with (Y/N) and Chopper. The four of them start having fun bouncing on the cloud.

“the cloud is so bouncy!” (Y/N) excitedly said as she keep jumping.

“yeah, really bouncy~” Sanji stare at (Y/N) with heart eyes.

“pervert” Zoro said.

“you wanna go, moss-head?!”

“stop staring at her like a creep, weird-eyebrows!”

Name told them to find another road so the ship could pass, they start leading the ship the direction. After they pass the clouds, they saw a gate written “heaven’s gate” on top of it. They also spotted an old lady with wings behind her back, she’s the inspector of the gate and said they have to pay one billion extrols each to pass. “uh… what if we don’t have any money?” Nami ask.

“you may pass” the inspector said.

“we can?!”

“but… that choice is entirely your own. I’m neither a gatekeeper nor a guardian. I’m merely asking what you wish to do” she said.

When the crew ask how to get to the sky island, suddenly giant lobster grabbed the ship with its claw and bring the ship somewhere with it with high speed. The lobster brought them to the cloud road that leads to the higher place and the crew spotted the exit “Godland?! Skypiea?!” “it’s not an exit! It’s an entrance!!”

The lobster threw him above the clouds as the crew saw the skypiea island in front of them. There’s really an island above the clouds. When they reach the shore, the sands and sea also made from clouds. “but this scenery really is amazing. It’s like a dream” Zoro said. The weird bird from before still on the ship as she start pecking Nami’s head and (Y/N) tried to shoo the bird away.

“geez… I forgot to set the bird free” Nami panted.

“are you allright?” (Y/N) ask with worried tone. Nami nodded as she rub her head.

The girls already changed her clothes as for (Y/N), she went with white one piece summer dress.

The crew start looking around at the beach, they had palm trees too but with weird fruits on it. (Y/N) also tried cloud sea in her foot as she start splashing around “oh, (Y/N)~chan! You look adorable in that dress~ here’s a flower for you~” Sanji give a tropical flower to her. (Y/N) chuckled and accepted the flower “you guys are too much having fun” Zoro also arrived at the beach. “that’s because you’re head is too thick-headed for fun stuff” Sanji said. Zoro and Sanji start bickering at each other again.

(Y/N) slip the flower over her ear “how do I look?” she asked with warm smile.

The duo turned to her with flushed face, they’re too fascinated by (Y/N)’s beauty “(Y/N)-chan—wow… even I’m speechless” Sanji’s said.

“…you look good, I guess” Zoro’s face turned away. (Y/N) chuckled by their honest opinions.

Then they hear instrumental melody nearby, it was coming from a girl with wings on her back. It seems like the people who lives in the sky island have wings on their back. The girl turned to them “heso” she said.

“did you come from the blue sea?” the girls ask.

“…we flew up in our ship. Do you live here?” Luffy said.

“yes, I live here. This is Angel beach in Skypiea” she explained. The girls introduced herself as Conis and her fox pet, Suu.

Then a man riding a speed boat on the clouds went to their direction. He’s Conis’s father, Pagaya. But the man accidently went over speed as it pass the beach and hit the tree “is anyone hurt?” he ask everyone. “you’re the one who crashed!!” Zoro shout. Pagaya invited the crew to the skypiea cuisence and they agreed. Nami and (Y/N) approached at the boat that was being rided by Pagaya and enspected it “how does this operate? There’s no sail to catch the wind and you weren’t rowing. How does it move over the waves?” Nami ask.

Pagaya showed the boat and explains how to ride it. Luffy try it first, but he didn’t manage to balance it as he fell into the clouds. It seems devil fruit users also sink into the clouds just like in the sea.

Next one trying it is Nami. Surprisingly, she naturally able to ride the boat. Then she asked to ride it a little longer as the group start to go ahead to Pagaya’s house for feast.

They walk up to the stairs, Pagaya explains that everything is made from clouds and builded hand-made. When they arrived at Pagaya’s house, they could see the cloud sea view from there. Conis also show them a shell that could recorded voice, even capture winds. The shell called tone dial. She even explained tools that made the boat that Nami use to sail, the boat called waver.

When the meals are served, (Y/N) look at the sea “…why Nami-san hasn’t returned?” she ask with worried tone. “she just went out a little farther, forget her!” Luffy said as he munched his meal. Pagaya and Conis also start to worry about her as well. Luffy asked what’s wrong. They said Nami could possibly went to their secret place they can’t go, the upper yard, the domain of the Kami (God). “a God?! And a place nobody’s allowed to go?!” Luffy ask is surprised. “yes, this is Godland. The realm of the omnipotent God Eneru” Conis explains. Meanwhile, Luffy start grinning like an idiot. Usopp trying to snap Luffy and told him not to go. But everyone know he wouldn’t listen and still want to go.

Pagaya offered that he could take a look the crew’s waver and fix it. (Y/N) look up at the stairs and saw group of people coming down, she called Luffy at the group’s arrival “who are those guys?” Luffy look at the group. Somehow, the group start crawling on the sand as they approached them “heso!” they greet, Pagaya and Conis greets back. The rest of the group look at Luffy that still on the beach while the others already on their ship. The leader, Captain Mckinley, stated the straw-hat crew are trespassers from the Heaven’s Gate. He said they have to pay 70 billions extrols to become legal tourist.

“70 billions extols?! how much is that in berries?!” Usopp ask.

“let me see… there are 10.000 extrols to one berry” Captain Mckinley replied.

“that means… 70 billions extrols are 7 millions berries?” (Y/N) said.

“correct” Robin nods.

The crew start protesting about that much fortune just to pay the fee. The Captain also about to take the crew’s waver, he thought it was from the sky island property. “Luffy! Don’t argue with them!!” Nami warns from afar, still riding the waver.

“don’t argue with them? But Nami, then you’re saying we should pay 70 million berries for trespassing?!” Usopp said.

“thank Goodness. We can get off with just a fine, 70 million berries is--- ARE YOU CRAZY?!!” Nami jump off the cloud sea and landed right on the Captain Mckinley face. “huh?! Darn it! That outrageous fine made me lose it!” Nami snapped and returned the waver back to Pagaya.

When Nami and Luffy about to escaped back to the ship, Captain Mckinley mens start attacking them. Luffy use his devil fruit power to attack back. Sanji and Zoro jumps down to help him.

When the white beret (like Marines but in Sky island version) has been defeated by the monster trio. Captain Mckinley still manage to get up and warned them about the punishment from God Eneru and leaves the area. After the cost is clear, the crew went back to the beach. Nami also warned Luffy that there’s something weird happening at the island their mentioned. “hm… now that I think about it… we figured out how to get to SKypiea… but we never gave any thought how we’d get back” Usopp said.

“that’s right! Do you know how we could go back to the blue sea?” (Y/N) ask Conis.

“it’s very perilous, I’m afraid… but there is a way down to the blue sea.” Conis explained that the way is called Cloud’s end. But she suggested not to use that road.

Then the crew split into the as the half of them still want to prepare something for the ship, while the rest are staying at the ship.

Suddenly, the ship start shaking and big claws grabbing the ship’s each sides. The crew holding on the ship “another lobster?!” a huge lobster grab their ship just like in the Heaven’s Gate. The lobster start bringing them to the giant sky fish direction and the crew start panicked about what will happened to them.


	21. The Truth of Jaya Island

Back to the rest of the crew in Pagaya’s place, they watch their ship taken by the lobster from afar. They gaped and doesn’t know where the lobster will take the ship. They’re confused why the ship were taken by the giant lobster “…why’d she put her t-shirt on?” Sanji said when he look at Nami that wearing t-shirt instead bikini. “are you still saying that?!” Usopp scold him “Luffy, this is bad! What’ll we do?!”.

“where’d they go?” Luffy wonder.

“where? That’s… huh?”

They ask Pagaya where the ship went, he said to the North-East of the upper yard, the sacrificial altar.

“sacrificial?! You mean, (Y/N) and the others are gonna be sacrificied?! To the God guy?! That jerk! He’d better not hurt them!!” Sanji said with angry tone.

“what?! (Y/N)’s there too?!” Luffy panicked.

“of course she’s there, you fool! Don’t you rememeber?!” Usopp smacked him on the head.

But Pagaya said the three of them are the one who’s being tested by God Enel. He show the way to the sacrificial altar, the road is called Milky road and they must pass through there to face the challenges. “and above them in the upper yard… God Enel awaits” Pagaya warns.

Meanwhile at the ship, the giant lobster already brought them to the sacrificial altar where the rest of the crew are. The sky shards keep chasing after them and try to eat them, but Zoro manage to defeat them under the cloud sea. When he return he punched the last sky shard and panted for air “geez… there’s no way I can swim to the bank from here. What is this place?”. The ship is on top of the tal sacrifice altar and can’t get back to the cloud sea. It would be impossible to move the heavy ship by just five of them.

“one thing’s for sure, we’re in the upper yard. This looks like a sacrificial altar. And that rivers full of sky sharks” Nami said as she pointed the sky sharks that keep appearing.

“what a place that think brought us to. Stupid lobster” Zoro said as he squeezed out the water from his shirt.

“I wonder the heaven’s punishment means starving to death on the altar” Robin wonder.

“you think the God guy would be that nice?”

“hard to say, I’ve never met him”

“I thought God supposed to be nice to people” (Y/N) went to Zoro and bring him clean clothes and changed his clothes.

Zoro look at the damaged ship “the hull’s too badly damaged for us to sail out of here. We’ll have to make repairs here somehow, Chopper”

“huh? Me?! All right”

“what are we going to do? We can’t fix the ship here” (Y/N) ask Zoro.

“we have to get into the forest. This will be our base of operations. I’m sure Luff and the others will come looking for us. You know what they say. If you get lost, stay where you are”

“then why don’t you?” Nami ask.

“the God guy here somewhere, right? I’ll go have a talk with him”

“talk to the God???” (Y/N) give a confused look and tilted her head.

Nami warned Zoro not to anger the God and his Vassals “sorry, but… I don’t pray to the God” Zoro said “…so I don’t owe him anything”

Robin also wanted to go with Zoro, along with (Y/N) and Nami while Chopper guarded the ship. Zoro came down first using the vine to go down the ground. Robin somehow already there, (Y/N) bring Nami with her and fly down as well. The group start exploring the jungle together.

The group start wondering around and inspected the jungle. “hey, (Y/N), Nami! What do you see from up there?” Zoro called. (Y/N) and Nami are on top of high tree, while Nami looking around through her telescope. “do you see anything, Nami-san?” (Y/N) asked Nami. Then Nami gaped by something she spotted “this island… no way!!” she told them to go to the seaside immidietly. Nami said she saw something there.

When they arrived, the group widened their eyes. They saw a familiar building but in half on the edge of the seaside. It was the building from Cricket’s house but it’s the other half. Nami said the island was the other part of Jaya island that was torn away from the blue sea. “then… the missing part of Jaya island… flew up here?” (Y/N) said.

“so the ‘El Dorado’ that Noland claimed was once on the island… didn’t sink to the bottom of the sea 400 years ago. All this time, the missing Jaya… was floating in the sky!!” Nami said. She cheered that they have found valuable treasures.

The group decided to go back to the ship to regroup with Chopper.

But when the back, something is wrong. And they saw the Ship is more damaged than before. “hey, Chopper!! Aren’t you here?! Did something happen?!” Zoro called. Chopper came out with bandage on his body “nothing scary happened, nope! It was b- b- business as usuall..” he cried. (Y/N) came to his side and try to calm him down. Then finally, Sanji, Usopp and Luffy found them with small boat.

They saw the ship mast also gone and there’s some of burning places around the ship. Chopper explained to them that there’s someone that try to destroy the ship but the sky knight appeared and helped. He show the sky knight is injured badly and now being treated by Chopper. They want to ask many questions to the sky knight but it could wait until tomorrow, so they decided to camp at the jungle.

Theg group explained to the trio that just arrived and told them the truth about El Dorado. They also said they were encountered some Enel’s vassals when they went to search them. The crew get more excited to find the lost city of gold in sky island just like in Noland’s diary.

When the night came, the crew start a meeting to do what they have to do tomorrow. Nami start reviewing to everyone what happened to the Jaya island and Noland’s mystery. Turns out, Jaya islans once shaped like a skull viewed from above, and the missing right eye of the skull means the missing island that they step on right now. “make no mistake! A vast of treasure of gold awaits us at this location!” Nami confidently said. The crew geeting more excited.

“it’s late. We should put out any unnecessary fires… or we’ll just be letting the enemy know our position” Robin said.

“that’s so ridiculous. Didja hear that, Usopp? Put out the fire, she says…”

“give the poor girl a break, Luffy. Robin’s lived in the dark, she wouldn’t know”

Robin give a confused look “what do you mean?”

“when you go camping, it’s natural to have campfire!”

“at camp at night, even if your life is about to end, you’ve gotta have campfire. That’s just the way it is!” Luffy and Usopp stated.

“you guys are total idiots” Nami scold them. She warned them how dangerous the jungle at night, but Luffy too stubborn and still want the campfire.

“hey, Luffy! How’s this for a bonfire?” Zoro and Sanji showed the block of wood for campfire they made.

“not you guys too!!”

“it’ll be all right, Nami dear. Besides, giant beasts are afraid of fire” Sanji said.

“you mean those beasts?” (Y/N) pointed the staring eyes in the dark behind Sanji.

“behind you, behind you! There’s something out there already!!!” Nami panicked.

In the end, the campfire still get litted on and some pack of wolfs start joined them, or dancing with them as they howl under the moon. Then the sky knight awake and step closer to the crew, he said he overheard the crew’s meeting earlier. He also explained that greenery and soils can’t be grown in the sky “we call this… Varse. To those who live in the sky, the embodies… our eternal hopes.”

Then after all the fun over, they call it a night and went to sleep. Meanwhile, (Y/N) still haven’t sleep and staring at the moon as she sat at one of the root of the big tree. She heard someone walking closer and turned to see who’s approaching “hey, can’t sleep?” Zoro called. “Zoro-san” (Y/N) move aside a little so he could sit next to her “what are you doing here?” she ask.

“Usopp asked me to accompany him to take a leak, somehow he started to scream and fainted in the middle”

“he must be tired” (Y/N) look back to the moon.

Zoro look at her “…what’s wrong?” he ask with worried tone.

“…the Merry Go. It must be a precious ship to Usopp-kun and the others. I could tell he’s really upset when the ship is half-destroyed although he stays strong in front of the others”

Zoro scratched his neck, he doesn’t know how to comfort people all he could do is to listen the problem. He quietly listend to (Y/N)’s words. Then everything went silent “…I miss Ace” (Y/N) look to the ground.

That cought Zoro off guard a little “…are you—really having relationship with him?” he ask.

“hmm, you could say that. But we haven’t confirmed even we know each others feelings. I’m really happy he feels the same… after all he protected me all the time. …even after someone I cared is gone forever” (Y/N) smiled a little.

Zoro could feel his heart sting a little, then he reach her hand and grab it gently. (Y/N) widened her eyes and look at her hand where Zoro’s holding “…if possible, is there any chance for me…?”

“what do you mean?”

He sighed “I don’t know. I’m just the man who told what my hearts told me to.”

(Y/N) chuckled “that’s sweet, Zoro-san” Zoro start to blush as he keep holding her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another Zoro x reader-chan moments :3c


	22. God Enel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this scene taken where God Enel's lives

The highest cloud on the sky island, there’s where the cloud people know where their God lives. God Enel, the God that being worshipped by everyone and also feared by everyone with his terrible punishment. They say his punishment are so horrible and the one who receive will be gone without a trace. And he always watching over from above.

Right now, God Enel is on his throne eating fruits lazily while being served by his followers. “aah, this is boring…” he complaint. Then one of his followers informed him about some trespassers that has arrived at the Angel beach. _‘it must be another those what they called pirates’_ he thought as he get up from his throne. He went to the edge of the cloud and look below, there he look at the Angel beach place and spotted a pirate ship. “so, they’re the trespassers” he smirked.

He look closer and spotted a certain figure that cought his eyes. A woman with white dress playing around the cloud sea and having fun with her friends. God Enel widened his eyes at the sight of the woman. Her smiling and beautiful face enchanted him.

“hey” he called his followers “who’re they?”

“er, we haven’t confirmed who are these trespassers. Our white berrets are on their way to investigate”

“I see” he still looking at the woman “call my vassals. I want to know about that woman”

“huh? The one who’s wearing the white dress?”

“yeah. I had many plans for her here” he grinned.

After a while, his four vassals arrived to meet God Enel. Strangely he wasn’t on his throne. “gotcha!” someone shocked them from behind and thrown them over. “did someone say God?…I’m right here” God Enel suddenly appeared and lay on his throne. His vassals start complaining how God Enel only called him for pranks. He laughs “I was bored, anyway. Sit down” he start explaining that there’s a trespassers in the sky island right now. He warned everyone about the trespassers plan about to march tomorrow.

“we cannot allow anything to interfere with our plans. Maxim is almost complete and when it is, this island won’t matter. You are free to use any challenge location. No rules. No limits.” God Enel said.

“why this sudden change, All mighty?” ask Gedatsu one of God Enel’s vassal.

“let us set ou on a journey… to the world of our dreams” he grinned.

After he told his plans to his vassals, they take their leave. Meanwhile, God Enel still staring at below looking at the women that has been captured his eyes. “is something the matter, All mighty?” ask one of his followers.

“do you want us to capture the woman, All mighty?” ask another one.

God Enel smirked “no need. I’ll go get her myself later"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from now on, I tried to add other people point of view about reader-chan.  
> like how they know here or how they meet her, I feel bad I didn't add the story where Crocodile knows reader-chan and start chasing after her, my apologize... _(_ _)_


	23. Lightning

The next morning when everyone is already awake, Usopp said to everyone that he saw someone on their ship. The crew went to their ship to check it, but when they arrived, strangely, the ship has been repaired back to normal “he’s right. Even the mast is fixed” Nami said as she touched the mast that re-attached. The crew start wondering how their ship is mysteriously fixed. Now the crew can continue their journey and search for the Golden City.

Nami explained the route to get there, then the crew split into two groups. Luffy, Zoro, Robin, and Chopper went out to adventure, while Sanji, Usopp, (Y/N) and Nami stay behind to guard the ship if anything happens again. All of them agreed to meet at the East seashore.

The crew at the ship has sailing smoothly but slow, they only could depend the dial ship to move. “oh yeah! It’s time for the strange knight to take his medicine. Where did Chopper say he put it?” Nami ask (Y/N). “ah, that’s right! I’ll go get it” (Y/N) went to infirmary to get medicine for the sky knight. The sky knight introduced himself as Ganfor, he start tell the history of the sky island to pass time.

They listened to his every words, he said that he once as the God until God Enel came. The sky island was a peaceful island, until part of the Jaya island appeared on the clouds and they thought it was a miracle. But the island was inhabitated by the Shandiands. “in the 400 years ago since, the fighting between our peoples has raged on. All that the Shandians want is to take back their motherland” Ganfor said.

“that’s really terrible…” (Y/N) said, Nami nod in agree.

“then you guys are the bad ones!!” Usopp and Sanji blamed Ganfor.

“…yes, you’re right. It’s exactly as you say.” He also thanked them for treating him.

“and Enel? Who is he? This God Enel?” Nami ask.

“when I was the God he suddenly appeared with his own army from one of the sky islands” Ganfor told them he also take over his throne and slaved his army without knowing any reason. “Enel will even brand travelers like as criminals, and uses the citizens od SKypiea to pass judgement. Innocence is never been considered”

Ganfor told them the people has been living in guilt and being controlled by Enel “to him, the tittle of God isn’t enough—he truly plays at being “ _God_ ” he is tyrant”

“when we reached Angel beach, I thought it was a paradise… but it’s anything but of all places El Dorado could have landed…” Nami gasped.

While still sailing, Ganfor teach them how to sky battle. He give them a round shell with many holes on it. He told Sanji to put it on the barrel and hit it with a hammer as hard as he can. Sanji hit the shell really hard, strangely his hit doesn’t affect the shell. The crew give a confused look “that can’t be right. I took a hard swing. So hard it should’ve broken through the deck!” he said.

“as if the shell… absorbed Sanji-san impact” (Y/N) said.

“huh?!”

“now place the shell face down on the empty barrel and press on the limbo” Ganfor said.

Sanji turned it over and when he push it the barrel suddenly exploded with a huge impact from the shell. Even Sanji thrown away from it. Ganfor said that was an impact dial, the shell could absorb the impact delivered to it and when it released the damage that’s out just the same as it given.

When the crew thought they sail smoothly, suddenly someone else arrived on their ship and shocked Sanji from behind as he burnt and fell down. (Y/N) and Usopp try to help Sanji to hold on. The unknown man is God Enel appeared in front of them, he laugh “foolish young man, I didn’t come here to trouble you”. “then why are you here?!” Ganfor demands.

“is that a way to great an old friend? It’s been six years… former God Ganfor” Enel grinned.

“how could you?! You killed him!! You killed Sanji!!” Usopp cried.

“Usopp-kun! You’re hearing the heartbeat at the wrong side?!” (Y/N) said.

“huh? You’re right! He’s still alive!!”

“thank Goodness, he’s okay!!” Nami feels relieved.

Then the unknown suddenly appeared in front of Sanji and shocked him into crisp as well “Usopp-kun!!” (Y/N) shout.

The man glared at Nami “keep your mouth shut, girl and I won’t hurt you. Got that?” he warns and Nami nodded as she cover her mouth. Then he look at (Y/N) “ah, I’m glad you’re still here and alive” (Y/N) give a confused look.

Ganfor asked Enel what he wants, he replies that he had no use of the sky island anymore and come to say good bye. He told him that the people that came from the blue sea are searching the lost Gold city El Dorado. “now all the gold will go to whoever wins my survival game” he laughs “can you hear the explosions all around us? The festivie sound of celebration! I won’t hide it—I’m also in the game. But for now I bid you adieu”

Enel turned to (Y/N) and all of the sudden appeared in front of her. He crouched down and touched her cheek “fascinating” he grinned.

(Y/N) tried to hit him with her flame fist but Enel is more quicker and grab her wrist as he shocked her a little. (Y/N) panted from the shock, she still could feel the electric running in her body as some of her parts feel numb. He picked her up and leave the ship in a flash.

“(Y/N)--!!!” Nami shout, but she’s already gone.

After a moment, (Y/N) opened her eyes. When she look around she could the jungle view clearly, she thought she might be in a high place “you’re finally awake. I was getting bored here” (Y/N) quickly turned to see who’s speaking. Her eyes widened by the sight of a man staring down at her, it seems she’s also on his lap as well. “you—Enel?!” (Y/N) gasped, she tries to get away from him but Enel’s grib is stronger and (Y/N) couldn’t escaped.

“get your hands off from me!!” (Y/N) cast her flames, but Enel shocked her again.

Enel smirked “I see, you’re a devil fruit user as well. But your flames are not enough to defeat me, I’m stronger than you”

(Y/N) panted “…what do you want from me?”

He look at the distant “I’ll tell you when we get there, but first—“

Enel quickly move to different place nearby and suddenly, there’s a man on his grab. He electrode him just like Usopp and Sanji. (Y/N)’s eyes widened by his power, he must be eaten devil fruit as well. Enel look down at another man “looking for me? I’m right here. What do you want… Shandian warrior Kamakiri?”

“Enel!!” Kamakiri shouted.

“you forgot your place, you shall address me as the almighty God” Enel laughs “you want to kill me, eh?! Fine try it, for the next five minutes, I won’t move an inch.” He challenges.

“what?!”

“I won’t counter you attack, I won’t lift a finger. Give it your best shot. whatever. You will learn how futile it is to defy a God” he smirked evilly.

Kamakiri start attacking Enel, but none of his attacks works since Enel is lightning himself. Normal attack won’t work on him. (Y/N) look at him being hitted countless time but none of it succeed or rather the weapon is went through him. _‘his power just like Ace…’_ (Y/N) thought.

Enel start yawning and play (Y/N)’s hair or her fingers just to pass time “how can you get bored at times like this?” she ask.

“mmm… how’s his attack doesn’t work on you as well?”

“normal attacks doesn’t work on devil fruit users”

“fair point” he yawned again and buried his face behind (Y/N)’s neck.

“please stop!” (Y/N) said.

When Kamakiri hit him right in the head, his weapon pass through his head “sorry, I dozed off. You look beat” Enel look at Kamakiri half-beaten from his electricity.

Kamakiri panted heavily “why… won’t… you… die?!”

“you poor fool. Get it know? I am lightning. How could a mere man hope to defeat a lightning? As someone raised in the sky, surely you know of far-off lightning” Enel increased his electricity in Kamakiri’s weapon as it electrode him as well.

Kamakiri step back and swinged his blade “BURN BLADE!!” he swinged his sword as the tree behind Enel slashed into two except for him.

“your five minutes are up. I’ll defend myself now! You should really start running” he warned.

When Kamakiri about to escape but Enel is faster than him and shock him again, this times it’s one million volt. The man fell down and fainted as he burnt into crisp. (Y/N) gasped by the sight in horror _‘this man… is a monster!!’_


	24. Goddess

Enel turned back to (Y/N), who’s has horrorfied expression. He smirked and approached her “get up. Let’s take a walk” he grabbed her hand and pulled her a long while (Y/N) give a confused look. While walking through the woods, Enel defeated another one or two other people with his lightning. (Y/N) start to thinking how to get away from him without being electruded. “where are you taking me?” (Y/N) ask.

Suddenly Enel teleported them in some room in a flash. (Y/N) look around and saw a weird machine in the room. “what is this place?” (Y/N) ask. “the ark Maxim” he said as sit on the chair that attached to the machine, Enel explained that the ship could fly in the sky and using his lightning power as the source of the engine. (Y/N) need to figure out Enel’s true plan _‘maybe I should pretend to be interested or become his followers since I’m already here…’_ she thought.

“…I see Maxim is an magnificent ship and you’re very strong indeed. I would surely love to hear the details of your plan… _Enel-sama_ ” (Y/N) said.

Enel grinned at her “see. Now you finally understand to build our new world!” he laughs.

Then he told (Y/N) to come closer. (Y/N) doesn’t know what is Enel’s intentions to bring her there, so she do what he told. When (Y/N) standing in front of Enel, he quickly pulled her closer and their bodies inches away as (Y/N) sat on his lap, facing Enel.

“be my Goddess” he stated.

“?! Pardon?!”

“you’re a perfect figure to be standing next to God. Strong… and beautiful. Stay by my side” he captured her lips and hold her tight.

(Y/N) widened her eyes, she can’t escaped from his strong gribs. She doesn’t like where this is going. Slowly he trails down to her cheek bone and her neck. But then he stopped and look to the other side “…Enel-sama? Is something wrong?” (Y/N) ask.

“…it’s started” he said. He get up from the chair and leave (Y/N) there. He order (Y/N) to stay and he’ll be back soon. Then he disappeared in a flash.

When Enel’s gone, (Y/N) slumped down in the chair and sigh in relief “geez, I never thought it would turn out this way. Maybe it’s a mistake I’m here…”. (Y/N) get up and start looking around the room, there’s nothing but the chair that connected to the machine. _‘so this room is the main room. I should find the machine room, maybe I could changed his plan. Quick!’_ (Y/N) went out to the room and start exploring the ship.

It looks like she’s the only one on the ship right now. While searching, she found a room with a loud noise inside. When she went in, the room is filled with mechanics but its not operating. _‘this machines are activated when Enel’s use his power’._ When (Y/N) went out to find other room she heard some voice outside, (Y/N) look out from the window and spotted Enel has returned with someone behind him with a waver _‘Nami-san?! Why is she here?!’_ (Y/N) panicked and hurried back to the main room.

(Y/N) manage to arrived first, before Enel enter the room. (Y/N) turned to him “E-Enel-sama! Welcome back!” she greeted. “ah~ my dearest Goddess. Come into your God’s arms!” (Y/N) quickly went into his embrace. Nami widened her eyes by the sight of her _‘(Y/N)?! why are you doing?!’_ but (Y/N) silently told Nami to be quiet and coded she’s only pretending. Nami nods and go along with her plan. Enel picked (Y/N) up and sit on his chair as (Y/N) sit on his laps “that girl from Angel beach… she seemed to be causing a commotion on Angel island” Enel said.

“Conis! It can’t be! She should be on our ship!” Nami said.

“…can you tell who is who on the island, Enel-sama? How do you do that?” (Y/N) ask.

“I am using mantra, I can use my lightning powers to read electric signals and listen in on conversations. Should I hear some disparaging conversation, I mete out punishment. The entire territory of this country is within my range”

“so that’s why…” Nami sweat-dropped.

Enel laughs at his plan and told them that his about to make the whole island falls. Then he look at the distant again and being cautious “Enel-sama…? Is there a problem?” (Y/N) called.

“…no. it’s nothing” he said as he get up from his chair and start walking out to the door.

(Y/N) and Nami look at each other and follows him behind.

When Enel at the Maxim’s deck, he look down “just as I thought… it’s not one of the five survivors. How truly irritating… it means my prophecy was wrong”. “ARE YOU THE GUY? ARE YOU ENEL?!!” somebody shouted from below. But (Y/N) and Nami recognized that voice anywhere “Luffy!!!” they called. Enel and Luffy glared at each other “what did you to my crew?” Luffy ask in angry tone.

“which pieces of garbage are you reffering to?”

Nami warned Luffy to watch out, Enel glared at her “I can hear it… the last supper of the angels!! the inhabitants seemed to have learned the fate of skypiea” he laughs.

“and you call yourself a God?!” Luffy shout as he start to jump onto the ship with his devil fruit power.

“I see. You’re not a normal human being either, are you? But… you’re just a paramythia, you’re no match for me!” Enel use his lightning to attack Luffy with high electricity.

Nami and (Y/N) look in horror, but when they see it closer. Turns out, Luffy is all right, he’s unhurt at all. When Enel attack him with his lightning again and again, Luffy still perfectly fine. “that’s right! Luffy is made from rubber!” (Y/N) said.

Nami widened her eyes “!! Oh right! Lightning dosen’t work on rubber! Then Luffy--”

“…is Enel’s natural enemy”

Luffy had enough of Enel’s lightning as he start to punch him in the stomach as he thrown away. Enel gasped and get up again “what is it with you?!”

“I’m Luffy! I’m a pirate and I’m a rubber man!”

“…rubber?”

“it seems he doesn’t know what rubber is” (Y/N) said.

“that because rubber doesn’t exist in cloud’s sea” Nami explain.

Luffy about to attacked Enel again. But Enel start to close his eyes and manage to dodge every Luffy’s punches. He attack back with his spear and pinned Luffy on the wall “don’t get so cocky. Electrocution isn’t the only way to use lightning. If I know that won’t work… there are other ways of fighting” Enel said. Enel also have power to read movements. Luffy need to figured out how to defeat him.

Some of Luffy’s attack works on him but it still not enough. Then Enel start the Maxim’s engine with his lightning power as the ship start to float into the air. Nami start panicked and ask Luffy what they have to do “quit your worrying!” Luffy order.

“but--!!”

“you’re a crew member of the future king of pirates, stop looking so pathetic!” Luffy orders.

“Luffy…” (Y/N) look at him.

“king of pirates? In control of what kingdom?” Enel ask.

“king of the majestic oceans if the world!”

“that’s quite impressive… let’s finish our business here… in the sky!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ASKJHSLFKHJJL----- ENEEELLLLL-----!!!!


	25. Goddess (2)

The Ark Maxim start moving above the woods and Enel still there fighting with Luffy while (Y/N) and Nami watching from aside. Enel laughs by his succeed “this ark’s final act is primed and ready. I call it ‘Deathpiea’. It will redeem this world of despair!” he explains. They look at him with disbelief. Then the Ark blowing some gas in the air from above it and turns the clouds into darker color. “with my energy, Deathpiea wil spew out a massive hit stream made of lightning clouds!” Enel said.

“lightning clouds?!” Nami and (Y/N) gasped.

Enel also said the clouds will eventually envelop all of Skypiea in darkness and destroys the whole country with lightning bolts.

“just because you’re the God, that doesn’t mean you can just destroy everything!” Luffy said.

“ye it does. I can erocate life and land completely. Now—I’ll need you disappear! The preparations for the east are under way!!” Enel start attacking Luffy again.

Luffy still struggling to figure out how to defeat Enel. Then he had an idea on his mind “gum-gum… space out!!” he said as he face turns blank.

Enel stare at him and try to stab him with his lance, but strangely Luffy manage to dodge each of it. “since I’m not thinking… I also can’t attack” Luffy said.

“are you stupid?!” Nami scold.

Then Luffy got another idea and start punching the walls countless times with his arms and legs. Turn out, his attacks bounced from the wall and hit Enel. When Enel thrown away to the side, Luffy quickly hit him in stomach one last time.

Then it went silent for a moment, the floor start moving as the Ark start flew higher. “?! The Ark—“ (Y/N) realized the Ark start doing something. Enel get up on his feet again and panted “nothing is impossible for me! For I am the omnipotent God!!” he stated strongly. Then he went to the Golden wall statue and turns it into a giant ball with his lightning. He kicked the ball at Luffy as his arms stuck into the ball, Luffy struggling to make his arms out. “once I’ve disposed of you, everything can return to normal. It’s my world! There is nobody left who can defeat me!” Enel said.

“nobody?! There are tons of people who can defeat you! In the sea below—there are tons of men who are like monsters!!” Luffy shouted. “you’re just—“

“you need to learn to keep quiet. You and the sky islan can fall together!” he kicked Luffy out from the deck as the heavy ball dragged Luffy down with it.

“no!! Luffy!!!” Nami shouted.

(Y/N) slumped down on the floor “Luffy…” her tears fell from her cheeks.

Nami spotted something below “that’s—it’s Aisa and Pierre!” she look at the flying horse and a little girl riding on the horse. Then Enel shot a huge lightning at them and the three of diseappear in the smoke below. Nami called out their names but no answer. Enel laughs “that was a close call. But this is how it ends”. Nami glared at him with anger.

Then Enel turned to (Y/N) that still slumped on the floor “come, my dear. The nuisance is gone and you can return to me” he lifted her chin and look at (Y/N)’s teary face. “return…?” (Y/N) showed her dark flames on her wings as it spreads wide. (Y/N) glared at Enel with dark face “never in thousand years” she quickly punched Enel in the face with her flaming fist. Then she flew right to him and attack him over and over. “(Y/N)--?!” Nami look at her with surprised look _‘her face… is full of bloodlust’_ she thought when she look at (Y/N)’s expression, her face turns dark and keep targeting Enel.

Enel tried to blocked her attack, but (Y/N) is much faster this time and manage to hit Enel countless times. She grabbed his head as she slammed it on the floor with all her might. Her expression still dark and her eyes are cold. Enel coughed some blood and gasped, he glared to (Y/N) “why you— I give you a chance to become a Goddess and you threw it away!“

(Y/N) tilted her head “Goddess…?” she step closer “…I never I wish to be one. But if I try to defy God… then so be it.” (Y/N) glared coldly at him as her killing aura increased. Nami shivered by her bloodlust.

Enel quickly shot another lightning at her but (Y/N) manage to dodge as she about to attack him again. She kicked Enel into the golden wall until it cracked. Enel coughed another blood but he still keep standing and glared at (Y/N) “I’ll make you regret your choice—“

“try me”

Suddenly something shot at Enel and exploded, unfortunately it doesn’t affect him. They turned to where the shot come from and saw another person at the door “s-sorry” Usopp said in shivered.

“Usopp!” Nami called.

Usopp look at (Y/N) “…(Y/N)?” she look at him as if she doesn’t recognize him. Then he look around the deck “ h-huh? Where’s Sanji?!”

“what? Sanji’s here?!” Nami asked.

“you mean he hasn’t gotten here yet?!”

Enel still staring at Usopp “I see…” then he slammed the door shut.

“hey!!” Nami scolded.

Then Usopp returned again and Enel quickly shotted lightning at him. Luckily it didn’t hit him as ran to Nami’s side “w-what’s wrong with (Y/N)?! she doesn’t always look that scary!!” Usopp ask.

“I don’t know. After she saw Luffy fell from the ship, she turned into a different person.”

“I’m sure he’s fine. It’s Luffy after all. But we need to do something with (Y/N)—“

Then another lightning attacked them as they start splitting to the sides. While Enel distracted by them, (Y/N) throw huge flames at him and Enel is almost burned by it. Nami and Usopp watched them fighting. Nami suggested they could escaped with Nami’s waver, then Usopp try to distract Enel _‘I need to help (Y/N) somehow—oh yeah!’_ he jumps on top of electric tube.

“take this, God! Usopp voodoo!! _A needle gets stuck deep beneath your fingernail!”_ he shouts.

“!! It hurts just thinking about it!” Nami said.

“idiot! Cover your ears! Did you want to die?!” Usopp turned back to Enel “ _a paper cut in between your fingers! Five canker sores on your gums!”_ he shouted again.

But those doesn’t affected Enel as he hit Usopp with his spear. When Nami tried to save him, Enel step in between them “this is not the time to save yourself!” Enel said as he about to electrode them. But another person came and kicked Usopp away as he’s the one who’s get hit by Enel’s lightning.

(Y/N) widened her eyes “…Sanji …san?” her tear fells at the sight Sanji still standing. Thanks to him, Usopp and Nami manage to escaped by her waver.

“ah, God… there was one more thing I wanted to say… oh,uh, but before that… thanks…” he smoked his cigerrate “I was ust thinking… how I wanted a light”

“and? What is it you wanted to say?”

“oh… drop dead” then Sanji fell on the floor.

“Sanji-san!!” (Y/N) hurried to his side.

Suddenly the ark start to grumbled, Enel know something is wrong. He glared at Sanji “you—what were you doing inside the ship just now?! How dare you! Look at what you’ve done!” he quickly went inside to fix the problem. (Y/N) watch him leave with Sanji in her arms “I’m so sorry… I couldn’t protect you all” she cried. Then someone else appeared at the deck, Usopp climbed back to the ship. (Y/N) widened her eyes “Usopp-kun!”.

“(Y/N)! are you all right?!” Usopp hurried ran to her.

“I am, but Sanji-san…”

“he’ll be all right! I’m sure of it! Let’s get off from this ship!!”

(Y/N) nodded and Usopp grab Sanji over his shoulders, (Y/N) grabbed Usopp’s collar shirt and fly away from the ship. But both of them are too heavy to be carried by (Y/N) “you guys—so heavy!!” she said as (Y/N) tried to keep grabbing Usopp’s shirt.

“w-wait! Don’t let go!!” Usopp panicked.

(Y/N) accidentally slip her hands as Usopp and Sanji fell, turns out the clouds are soft enough so they won’t hurt too badly. (Y/N) quickly went to them and try to pick Usopp out from the cloud ground. Nami also there and spotted them “Usopp! (Y/N)! Sanji!” she called.

“Nami-san!” (Y/N) waved at her.

Nami warned them that the place is not safe, they need to go to the city of gold where the rest of the crew are right now. The four of them went there with Nami’s waver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woohoo~ reader-chan badass moment >:D


	26. The Golden Bell

Nami took (Y/N), Usopp, and Sanji to where Robin and the others are now. Then she found them at big vine that leads to the golden city. “Aisa!” Nami called a girl with small wings. The girl turned to her “Navigator! Long nose and Mr. cook!” she called and hurried to Nami’s side. “who’s this girl, Nami-san?” (Y/N) ask. “she’s Aisa. She’s with the guerilla guy over there” Nami pointed at fainted guy with tattoos on his face “Aisa! Where’s Luffy? Isn’t he with you?” Nami ask Aisa.

“Luffy’s climbing the vine right now to save you, Nami. He’s going back up where Enel is!”

“Luffy’s alive?!” (Y/N) gasped.

Aisa nodded “it was just a minute ago. I tried to stop him, but…”

“he’s got bad timing… and we don’t have much time left! We need to escape right away!” Usopp said.

“it’s okay! I’ll chase him down on the waver! You guys go ahead and get to the Merry Go!” Nami orders.

“but, Nami-san--!!” (Y/N) tried to stop her, but suddenly loud voices coming behind them as their eyes widened by the sight.

The sky turns dark as huge lightning coming from it and hi the ground, including Skypiea and the people that still evacuating there. Nami told everyone to hurry to the ship, without furthermore she went to her waver and climb up the vine and catching up with Luffy.

(Y/N) went to Zoro’s side and tried to drag him up, then he start coughing and open his eyes “…(Y/N)?”

“Zoro-san!”

He look to his side to see jolts of lightning bolts from the sky, the other that was electruded by Enel start waking up too. The guerilla person, Wyper, stand up and look at the lightning bolts that keep coming down, his eyes widened. Robin told everyone that Enel’s goal is the big golden bell at the top of the big vines.

Then Wyper start climbing up the vines although he’s still badly injured. The others tried to stop him until the tip of the vines fall down near them and it was also burned by something. Aisa hurried to Wyper’s side “Wyper! See! You can’t go anything with those injuries!” she told him with worried expression. Wyper panted heavily and still willingy to go where the golden bell is.

From distant, a huge thunder clouds start forming a ball shape and aimed at the sky island. The ball fell straight above it and exploded with a huge amount of lightning as it wiped the whole island without trace. Everyone gaped with horrific expression “he… completely erased angel island?! …how can this be?! How could he?! This is too villainous! Ene;, how could you?!” Ganfor said. Robin told everyone about Luffy that is going to ring the golden bell.

Then a giant leaf fall near them. They look at it and saw a massage on it “cut down this giant vine… so that it falls to the West” (Y/N) said. Everyone gaped as they confused what it meant. Usopp saw something in the sky and pointed at where another huge dark clouds start to form, but this time its bigger. They thought the vines could be the bridge to Enel’s ship. “crazy or not… they have to do it” Zoro said. Suddenly, some lightning bolts almost hit them as they scattered away from the vines.

“let’s just do it. We ust have to topple the vine toward the ship, right? The only ones who can reach Enel before he srops that thing are those two!!” Zoro start run toward the vine “they’re our only hope!!” he start to cut the vine with his swords.

Zoro manage to the part of the vine, but it still won’t fall down. Suddenly a lightning bolt hits Zoro as he fell to the ground. “Zoro-san!!” (Y/N) called as she fly to him.

But then, a huge snake appeared and hit its head to the vine. The vine move a little, but it still wasn’t enough to male the vine falls. Then Wyper run forward and use a dial call to make explosion at the vine to damage it more. Thanks to him, the vine finally start falling down.

(Y/N) manage to find Zoro as her surrounding start fell apart, she hold Zoro tightly. (Y/N) also found Wyper nearby. (Y/N) look up to see and saw the thunder clouds slowly falling down too. But then, the thunder clouds start to explode and disappear from the sky. (Y/N) widened her eyes _‘Luffy!!’._ The sky start to clear again. A moment later, (Y/N) heard a sound of a bell, ringing in the sky as the voice echoes so everyone could hear it. “are you listening… Mont Blanc Noland?” Wyper said. Zoro’s leaning on the rock listen the bell too, as (Y/N) start crying. Zoro let her leans on his shoulder until she stop crying.

Enel and his ship fell from the sky. Everyone, including the people of the sky island declared the sound of the bell are the end of the fight. Then the rest of the crew have found (Y/N), Zoro, and Wyper, fainted from his injuries. Chopper start to check his injuries and treat him. (Y/N) also feel relieved that Sanji has awake “oh, so hey—the golden bell, you think…”

“yeah, it fell, didn’t it?” Usopp said.

Then Luffy, Nami, and Conis found them as well while Luffy dragged a huge bag of provisions that he found in the God vassal’s place. Conis cried that everyone is all right. Zoro ask where is Conis dad “he… I mean! He protected me… from Enel and—“ she look down with pale look. Everyone thought his dad has gone by protecting her. Turns out he’s still alive and was there too.

As the sky turns dark, the crew start eating what Luffy brought as they start regained some of their strength. Luffy start throwing party with everyone joined it, including the sky people. Everyone laughs, drinking and having fun together. They’re celebrating the end of the war as they celebrate it for some days. Eventually, everyone has gone tired and went to sleep.

Luffy went to Nami and wake his crew, he told them to take some gold he has found in the giant’s snake stomach. While the snake still in deep sleep, they went inside and pick up some of them. While Robin was somewhere else and the crew waiting for her return when they have brought all the gold they need. Nami, (Y/N), and Conis already back in the ship first for preparing the ship to sail.

The guys has returned with the golds as they excited what are they gonna do with the golds they have found. Conis and her father leads them to the cloud’s end where they can get out from the sky island. Pagaya told them to hang on the ship as it start cross the gate. “once we get down from here… another adventure will start!! Then let’s—go home to the blue sea!!” Luffy cheered along with everyone.

“be careful during the drop everyone!!” Conis said.

“drop?” without answer, the ship falling down from the cloud straight to below.

The crew screamed in panic as they fall along with the ship. Suddenly a huge sky octopus caught their ship as its head turns into a ballon and they float slowly down. While coming down, the crew heard the bell rings again. Turns out, the sky people rings it for them as they thanked them as well good byes.

The sky octopus has bring the ship safely to the sea. They look around as they hear the sound of the ocean and bird noises around. “men, drop the sails! We’re going to the next island!!” Luffy orders. “don’t tell me you’ve gone soft! Just because we’re back on the blue sea doesn’t mean things are gonna be any easier!” Nami said as she turned around and sensed something “see, here it comes”. Everyone turned to see a huge wave coming right at them as the crew start sail away from it.


	27. Long Island

After all the chaos from the Grand Line sea, the crew had a few moment to relax. Nami use her time to use the waver that she got from the sky island at the sea, only her can ride it. Whe she get up, Nami start to split the golds they found into each. But Nami suggest the gold mostly will be used for Merry Go repairs. “come to think of it, on this voyage, this ship has carried us all the way from my village in East Blue.” Usopp said. “whoa! That’s amazing, Usopp-kun!” (Y/N) compliment.

Usopp grinned “if we don’t reward her properly sometimes, we’ll deserve whatever trouble we get”

“in that case… let’s add a carpenter to our crew!” Luffy suggest “we’ll be voyaging for a good long time yet. It’s a skill we’ll need anyway. The Merry Go is our home and our life! Let’s find a carpenter who will protect this ship!”

Everyone agrees to use the money for the ship’s repairs, maybe they could find a carpenter as well for their crew.

Then the ship sails again as they being chased by a huge wave again. And Usopp spotted something ahead. He spotted a ship that has no flag and the crew on that ship are somehow look depressed. When Luffy called them, suddenly the crew on the unknown ship get up and tried to attack. But they look unorganized as they fight each other among themselves, the straw-hat crew decided to ignored them and focused to escaped from the wave that still chasing them.

When the ship successfully away from being crushed by the waves, Robin said she has spotted an island ahead. “by the way… aren’t you guys concerned about that ship?” Usopp ask the crew. (Y/N) tilted her head “what do you mean?”

“they didn’t have a captain or a navigator. No flag, no sails, no motivation, no coordination, they had nothing to qualify them as a pirate crew”

“they must have a battle with some other pirates and lost. They must have lost their captain in the fight, as well as a lot of other things” Zoro said.

“no, that’s the thing! I took a look of their ship! There wasn’t a single sign that they’d been in fierce battle! And yet there weren’t any of essential items or crew needed for the pirate crew on that ship!”

“then they must not be pirates, don’t sweat it” Sanji said.

Usopp still concern about it “mm… they definitely looked like pirates though… I’m getting a baaaad feeling”

But the crew choose to ignore it as they almost landed on the next island after crossing a thick fog ahead.

The crew arrived at the shore, when they look at the land everything is… plain grass and tall trees. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper excitedly get down from the ship as they look around the island “Luffy, Usopp-kun, Chopper! Wait for me!!” (Y/N) shout as she followed them from behind and the rest of the crew still on the ship. The four of them start look around and found a tall long weird creature walking casually in front of them “a human?” Chopper said. “don’t be stupid! How could ther be such a furry human?!” Luffy pointed at the creature.

“I don’t think that’s the only case…” (Y/N) said.

Usopp look at the trees “even the trees here are super lanky”

“hey, look! This is an apple but slim!” Luffy showed them slim apples and try one of it.

(Y/N) took a bite “oh you right, it is an apple!”

“don’t eat them!” Usopp scold.

Usopp spotted a house at distant and decided to investigate it. Along the way, they saw another weird creatures with long body just like the one they saw near the shore. Somehow everything is slim or long in that island.

The four of them arrived at the house and confused why everything is long in the island. Luffy look inside at the house but no one is there. Chopper and (Y/N) spotted a white horse that very tall. “she says her name is Sherry. She’s a girl” Chopper said as he and (Y/N) petted her. “if she has a settle, there must be someone here” Usopp said. (Y/N) look at Luffy that staring at the distant “what’s wrong, Luffy?” she ask. Luffy pointed at a bamboo nearby and said there’s something strange from it. (Y/N) and Usopp also checked the bamboo “the bamboo is tall unlike the normal one, but I don’t see any other than that” (Y/N) said.

“no, look carefully. This bamboo tree—“ suddenly the bamboo tree start running away from them.

They confused how the bamboo can run by itself. When Luffy chasing it, the bamboo hit Luffy across the ground. But Luffy manage to hit the bamboo into half. Then something fell from the bamboo tree.

Chopper hurried to see what happened “well, I… I split a bamboo tree in half, and out came a spirit” Luffy said. Something that falls from the bamboo tree was an old man.

(Y/N) helped the old man get up and ask who he is “of course I remember you. It’s been ages. How’ve you been?” the old man said.

“I’m sorry, but I think you’ve mistaken. Do you guys know this old man?” (Y/N) ask, but the guys don’t know the old man as well.

“ah, no wonder. I didn’t think your faces looked a familiar” the old man said.

“then why would you say that?! Who are you, you stupid coot?!” Usopp ask.

The old man get up and he looks surprisingly short than he others “the name’s Tonjit. In any case, let me thank you. It was you fellas who pushed me off of my stilts, wasn’t it?”

“stilts?” they ask, Tonjit pointed at the bamboo tree. The bamboo tree has s foot place on the tip of it.

Tonjit was using the stilts using the tallest bamboo he had “and then, what do you know, I manage to climb up them, but I was too scared to get down!”

“just how stupid are you, old-timer?” Luffy said.

“I was up there… for ten years”

“are you super idiot?!” Luffy gaped.

“then why didn’t you climbed down?” (Y/N) ask.

“the bamboo continued to grow so it just got harder and harder to get down! I sure was scared” he answer.

“that’s all you’ve got to say about the whole decade?!” Usopp gaped.

“how do you even survived?” (Y/N) sweat-dropped.

“well, there are lots of tress on this island as tall as those stilts. I manage to survive by eating fruit”

“that’s a tall tale, if you ask me” Usopp said.

Luffy ask Tonjit why everything on that island is very long. Tonjit replied that the island covered in a great prairie, he pointed at one of the animals “that for example is a—daaaaaaachsund. A duuuuuuuck”. “all you did was stretch out the word!” Usopp scold. “but the daaaaaachsund look weirdly cute, to be honest” (Y/N) said. “(Y/N), you don’t have to say it long too” Usopp placed a hand on her shoulder. Then Tonjit invited them to his house, he said he have a live stock from the village. But the village is already gone, even Tonjit don’t know why.

When he checked his milk tank, he found something else to offer “can’t find the milk, but how about this cheese?” he showed a molded cheese.

“don’t look away like that! That’s the milk from ten years ago, isn’t it?!” Usopp scold.

“hey, old-timer. Is this cheese actually edible?” Luffy ask.

“Luffy, don’t” (Y/N) stopped his hand from reaching it.

“it’s fine. It’s just cheese that’s aged for ten years. Unlike you, I’ve lived large and long on this island. So my stomach’s wired differently. I swear, kids these days are so delicate” he said as he munched the cheese.

“…please call a doctor” Tonjit suddenly fainted.

“see, I told you so!!! Idiot!!!” Usopp scolded him.

Chopper hurry to checked Tonji “it appears to be food poisoning”

“OBVIOUSLY!!!”

After Tonjit treated by Chopper, he gets better pretty fast. Then Tonjit explained the island, its called long ring long land. He said the island shaped like a long ring but divided by the sea into ten islands. And every once in a year the tide at its lowest reveal the true shape of the island although it last for few hours. That’s why Tonjit and his villagers migatre from one island to another. Tonjit needed a hooooorse to cathch up with other villagers, or it’ll be another decades to meet them again.

But Chopper said he founded them and lead Tonjit to her. Tonjit felt relieved as he found he long lost horse, turns out Sherry the horse is waiting for him to come back. Then Tonjit start riding Sherry once again as the white horse felt happy by his owner finally come back. The four of them watch Tonjit running with Sherry across the grass, they also relieved the horse reunited with her owner.

Suddenly, Sherry fells down as something just hit her. The horse start cries in pain and blood trails out from her body. They start to worried and hurry to see them. Chopper said he heard a gunshot. Then group of unknown people came and said they shoot the horse as they claim her as theirs. Luffy gritted his teeth “who the heck are you people?!!” he shout with angry voice.

The Captain look at him “who am I, you ask? Don’t tell me you didn’t recognize my face!!”

“why would I know your face, and who care?!! I’m going to send you flying!!!”

The Captain slumped down in depression because Luffy doesn’t recognize him while his pirates crew tried to cheer him up. Then he introduced himself as Foxy “I’m a man who gets everything he wants!!” he laughs.

When Luffy about to attack them, Foxy challaged him first to a three-coin davy back fight run by orthodox rules. Usopp heard the challenge “huh? Luffy, hang on a sec… Davy back fight?” suddenly Usopp realized something “hey, Luffy! You can’t! not that game! We’ll lose our comapnions!! Don’t accept his challenge!” he warns.

“why?” (Y/N) ask.

The Foxy pirates laughs at them for the straw-hat cowardness. Luffy get more irritated by what they did to Sherry. He take a gun and shot two fires in the sky as signal to accept their challenge. Even Tonjit and Sherry wish them good luck. Usopp smacked Luffy for being an idiot.

“you mean if we participate the challenge we might be one of their pirates?!” (Y/N) gaped.

“not ‘if’, we already did!” Usopp said.

“I don’t want to be one of those weird pirates!!”

“neither do I! we just have to make sure we win this game!”

“I wish the others is here…” (Y/N) cried.


	28. David Jones

After Luffy accepting the challenge from Fox’s pirates, the crew regroup again and talk about it. The rest of the crew seems mad because of their Captain’s decision, what there’s nothing they could do when Luffy already made up his mind. Then Fox’s pirates start building stands like a festival for their games. Finally, the announcement has started for both teams, straw-hat pirates versus Fox’s pirates. The point of this game is stole each other’s flags, but the bad news is it will never be displayed ever again.

When both Captains has sworn their words, the game has begun. Then Fox throwed three coins into the sea as it dedicated to the David Jones traditional games. “who’s David Jones?” (Y/N) ask. “a pirate from long ago who was cursed by a demon and is said to live deep down on the seafloor” Robin explained. Then someone from the Fox’s pirates explained they need to devided eight players into three categories. Race, ball game, and battle. So the crew split into team 1 ‘The Donut Race’ : Usopp, Nami, and Nico Robin. Team 2 ‘Groggy Ring’ : Zoro, Sanji, Chopper, and (Y/N). and the last ‘Combat’ : Luffy.

The trio prepared for their race as the rest watching from the side and cheered them. When the race start, suddenly the pirates from outside the course start attacking the trio as they start sail away from them. “but if they’re allowed to use outside support… that goes for us too, right?” Robin said. Then Sanji start beating the intruders and (Y/N) casting flaming walls at the edge and guard for who ever want to do dirty tricks again. Usopp, Nami, and Robin did their best to sail even they keep geeting interrupted over and over by the opponents.

(Y/N) spotted Fox tried to do something at distant near the shore. _‘I need to warn the others!’_ she thought. But when she see the guys, they only having fun for themselves because of the Fox’s pirates distracting them. (Y/N) turned back to see Fox almost arrived “uh-oh, no time!!” (Y/N) quickly fly to his direction. Fox shot smoking ball to their direction to block their vision, but the trio manage to pass through without a problem thanks to Nami navigation skill.

Then (Y/N) kicked Fox in the face very hard and stepped his face on the ground “you dare to interrupt my friends again I’ll hit you so hard that no one will recognize you ever again, not even your crew” she warned as she glare coldly at him.

Then one of the Fox’s guardian manage to capture (Y/N) as she locked in his arms. (Y/N) struggling to get out and the Captain start run away to interrupt again “that Bloodybastard! And you! Get your arms off of me!!” (Y/N) shouted with irritated voice. She cast flames around her body as the guard’s arms start burning up and released her.

(Y/N) start catching up Fox that keep interrupting the race, thankfully Nami doesn’t fall for his each tricks. When they almost at the finish line, Fox shot a slow beam at them to make them slower than the others. Unfortunately, they lost to the Fox’s team. The crew confused what’s happening, Nami explained when they almost cross the line Fox’s shoted a beam at them to make them slow. “when everything returned to normal they had crossed the goal…” Usopp said.

“I’m sorry I didn’t stop him sooner, you would’ve won…” (Y/N) apologize.

“hey hey, it’s alright! And least no one injured” Usopp cheer her up.

“but, if they won then—“

“there’s nothing mysterious about it. Just slowpoke photons at work!” laughs Fox. He explained he ate a slow slow fruit that makes everything lose their speed in 30 seconds. “we won the donut race!”

 _“choos one person from the crew! Do the honors, boss!”_ said the MC.

The straw-hat crew panicked “the first one I want… is you!!” Fox pointed at Chopper.

“me?!!” Chopper gasped.

“no!! not Chopper!!” (Y/N) and Nami shout. But he’s already been dragged away by them to Fox’s side as Chopper scream in panic.

Chopper cried for help at the crew “I don’t like this! I became a sailor because of you guys! Luffy! I became sailor because you asked me too! I can’t be with these guys!!” he shouted.

“stop blubbering, Chopper! It’s humiliating!!” Zoro shout.

The crew look turned at him “Zoro-san…” (Y/N) said.

“the choice to become a sailor was your own. Where you end up is your own fault and no one else’s! we accapeted this challenge!! Usopp and the others gave it their best! Pirates have no pity for crybabies!!” Zoro stated, Chopper look at him.

“if you’re a man… then act like one. And see this through to the end!”

“!!” Chopper look at him for a moment, then he stopped crying and sit patiently for them. Waiting for his friends to rescue him.

“that’s better!!”

When the second round almost start, the crew start is theit team are going to be okay when Chopper on the opponent side now. “(Y/N)! we’re counting on you to make those idiots work together!” Usopp grabbed (Y/N)’s arms. “I’ll do my best! We’re going to win this game!” (Y/N) said and catching up at Sanji and Zoro. (Y/N) hold their hands to get their attentions “can you please work together this time? I don’t want to lose you two” (Y/N) beg as she hold their hands tightly. The two of them look at her with a little blush “…alright” Zoro simply said.

“don’t worry, (Y/N)-chan. We got everything covered up here” Sanji patted (Y/N)’s head. (Y/N) nodded and smiled to them.

Then the MC explained the game that has two goals for each team, and the game ended when one of the team manage to put the ball into the opponents goals. But the ball isn’t the ball, it’s a person. “which of you is the ball?” ask one of Fox’s crew.

“him” Zoro pointed at Sanji.

“okay” they putted a ball hat at Sanji’s head.

“why do you get to decide?! You should be the ball, moss-head!!” Sanji shouted with angry tone. But he uickly calmed down when (Y/N) tried to touch the ball on his head.

The opponent players also entered the field, their ball is on the top of their biggest player. The trio look at them and get ready as well. It seems Zoro and Sanji stil arguing who will be the ball man “hey, Sanji! That ball looks great on you!” Nami shout. “I’ll do it! I’m the ball man!! The ball suits me!!” Sanji quickly shout.

“it really does, you’re like a prince… of stupid kingdom” Zoro said.

The two of them start fighting again “start the game!!” Usopp scold.

Unfortunately, weapons are not allowed in the game so Zoro had no choice to put back his swords. “is that okay? A swordsman without a sword is… kind of pathetic” Sanji said, which make the two of them fighting again.

“knock it off, you two!” Usopp scold again.

Finally the game almost started and the players on their positions “so we win if I bash that big one’s head into the far ring and we lose if they bash the cook’s head into the ring on this side?” Zoro said. (Y/N) nodded “that’s about it”. When the whistle blows the game started. The opponent start to charge at Sanji immidietly but he manage to slip through and aimed the opponent’s ball man. Sanji tried to kick the ball man but he slipped because of the ball man’s player slippery skin. Then Sanji being knocked off through the fields as the opponent other player grabbed him.

“(Y/N)!!” Zoro shout.

“I’ve got this!” (Y/N) run back to their goal and fly above them.

Zoro grabbed the other player’s leg and swing him around at the their goal direction. (Y/N) kicked the player that grabs Sanji to the ground as the both opponents hit each other’s heads at the same time. Thankfully, Sanji didn’t get into the goal or they’ll lose. But the two of them start fighting again somehow.

Suddenly, the last opponent tried to stomp the three of them with his big feet. The trio start running away from him “don’t run away! That’s the ball!!” Usopp shout. “I know! But c’mon—he’s got spikes on his shoes!” Zoro shouted as the other also saw the spikes. “hey, ref! aren’t weapons against the rules?!” Sanji shouted at the referee that purposely looked away and he said he didn’t see anything.

“wha—that’s unfair!” (Y/N) shout.

Sanji gets more irritated and kicked the referee, as the result he get a yellow card as warning “why, you little--!”

Meanwhile Zoro and (Y/N) are still running away from the last player that start swinging axes at them “ref! look at that! He’s using an axe! The idiot’s wielding an axe!” Sanji pointed. But the referees still looking away which getting more annoying for Sanji and the others.

“just win Sanji!” Nami cheers.

“I will for you!” Sanji quickly calm down and give a confused look by Usopp “all right! Now back to the game!!” Sanji start running beside Zoro and (Y/N) that still being chased by the opponent player.

“you don’t have to start exactly where you left off!!” Usopp scold.

Zoro and Sanji had enough of it and decided to attack back, but the opponent ball man’s skin is too slippery as the three of them start slipping around in his body. “I’m getting dizzy--“ (Y/N) said, including the two guys. The opponent other players also back into the field again and planning something.

The ball man start to slips the trio into their direction and knocked them down. The trio being crushed because of the two opponent players. The rest of the crew gaped by how horrible they are. But the trio manage to get back up as they planned something, (Y/N) start spread her flaming wings and increased her heat as she glare coldly at the opponents _“I’ll kill you all”_ she said coldly with killing aura spreading. The crew gaped “what? What’s going on with (Y/N)?” Luffy ask. “aaah!! She’s just like the last time when we’re in Maxim!!” Usopp shout.

“what do you mean?” Robin ask.

“back at the sky island when we’re fighting Enel, (Y/N) suddenly changed and turned into bloodlust. She also hit Enel countless time without mercy” Nami explained.

“you mean she’ll turns into bloodlust if she reach in her point?” Nami and Usopp nodded. The crew look back to the game as they watch carefully, especially (Y/N).


	29. The Straw-Hat Victory

The opponent players start taking out their weapons and ready to attack the straw hat participants. The crowds start cheers louder by the tension. When the first one tried to attack them, Sanji stopped him and kicked him out of the field. The second one about to attack next, but Zoro stopped him and throw him at the ball man’s opponent as the sword the opponent wielding hit his own ball man. When the second opponent still standing, Sanji kicked him out the field and knocked the referee as well.

(Y/N) fly toward to the opponent ball man’s head and stumped his head toward the goal. The straw hat cheered for their victory, even Chopper cried along in the other side. Finally the game’s over and the referee whistled as the sign of the end of the second round. “darn you guys! You had me worried!!” Usopp cried. “where’s (Y/N)?” Nami ask. The guys look at their side but she’s not with them. When they turned back (Y/N) still at the field stomping the ball man’s head with anger.

Zoro quickly grabbed her and returned to the other. (Y/N) still hissing in anger and tried to lose from Zoro’s grib “how do we calm her down?”

“well… we don’t know yet. But we need to choose the opponent players first. Zoro, try to hold (Y/N) as long as you can” Nami said.

The MC start asking the crew who will they choose for their team. Luffy look at everyone “…you know who! Okay, Cho—“

“Luffy, wait!” Nami stopped him “round three is one-on-one combat, right? The only participants are you and their boss. If you take their boss they’ll have to forfeit. There wouldn’t be any more fighting and you could get Chopper back” Nami suggest.

The opponents start booing Nami’s idea, but she told them to shut up and glared at them. This time the straw hat crew still need to think their plan about choosing the team “hey, navigator—if we go along with your proposal… we could end it right now, but their boss would join our crew” Robin said.

“we don’t want him!” the guys immidietly refused, (Y/N) glared at the Captain and tried to attack him next but Zoro still get a hold of her.

“you better hurry, she’s starting out of control” Zoro said.

“that’s because you didn’t hold her delicately like I do” Sanji said “come to me instead, (Y/N)-chan~” he spread his arms to her.

Zoro let go of (Y/N) and she quickly bite Sanji’s arm “aah~ so vicious~” Sanji melted.

“what an idiot…” Zoro sweat-dropped.

“come one back, Chopper!!” Luffy shouted.

Chopper immidietly run back to their side. (Y/N) noticed Chopper running at their direction “Chopper!!” she let go Sanji’s arm and hold Chopper in her arms “I thought you’ll never come back!!” she cried. Sanji felt disappointed when (Y/N) didn't bite him any longer.

“thank you for joozing me!!!” Chopper cried too.

“don’t cry! There’s no way Zoro and Sanji would have lost” luffy said.

Fox warned them about the next challenge, the combat. It seems he planning something dirty again. Then the next field for the combat is at Fox’s ship. Before the match started, the crew start preparing themselves. Chopper start treating Zoro, Sanji, and (Y/N)’s wounds “thanks! You three are so cool! The way you kicked around those huge guys!!” Chopper compliment.

“I owe it all to— _myself”_ both Zoro and Sanji said at the same time. “ _huh?!”_ they glared at each other.

(Y/N) quickly embraced both of them and smiled “I’m glad you two still here”

They look at her “(Y/N)…”

“now Chopper is back, thanks to you guys!” (Y/N) said.

“(Y/N)--!!” Chopper tearing up and he hug (Y/N) tightly as she embraced him back. While Zoro and Sanji only could smiled with her and glad they didn't lose her as well.

The final match finally arrived between two captains. Fox arrived at the ship with punching gloves and Luffy also arrived with punching gloves, with Usopp as his cornerman. (Y/N) look up at the sky “why is the sky getting dark?”. “it’s black smoke!” Chopper said. The crew look at Luffy that fired up “Luffy looks funny with that afro” (Y/N) chuckled. Then the bell rings as the sign for the match has already started.

The two Captains start fighting with all their might, they even using their devil fruit power. Fox tried to slow down Luffy punches, he start thinking hwo to attack him back. Then some of the ship start to explode because of the Fox’s bomb. Luckily Luffy survived from the bombs, but the Fox not “you got blown up?!” Luffy gaped. “I did not!” Fox shout. “liar!!”Luffy shout back. Then Fox trapped Luffy inside the ship and Luffy quickly search for the exit.

He jumped out at the window and pull himself back up at the deck. Luffy spotted Fox entered the room and he follows him. “I hope Luffy will be all right. If he’s not… I’ll burnt the whole ship including the people without any ashes left” (Y/N) said. The crowd behind her heard her threat as cold sweat trailing from their heads. “(Y/N)… that’s scary” Usopp placed a hand on her shoulder. (Y/N) snapped “ah! I’m sorry!”. Their attention back at the ship, they could hear some explosions inside it. The two of them still fighting.

Everyone still waiting for their returns until a huge explosion from inside the ship appeared. But the one who’s appeared first is Fox and Luffy laying on the floor with burn marks. _“I knew it, I should kill you all right here right now”_ (Y/N) threat as her killing aura increased and glared at the crowd. “w-wait, (Y/N)! look!!” Usopp pointed at Luffy standing back up. Fox keep slowing Luffy down and punched him over and over. But Luffy won’t give up and still standing right back up “I won’t lose… a single member of my crew… even if it kills me!!” he stated strongly.

“Luffy!” (Y/N) cried. The crew start cheering him louder, along with the crowds behind them cheered Luffy.

Fox use the same trick again at Luffy but he manage to hold on and stand back up. When Fox blows another punch, somehow he stopped. The crowds confused why he suddenly stop, and why Luffy is still manage to move freely. Luffy dropped a shard of mirror from his hand “it was stuck in my afro, it’s the mirror from your room below deck!” Luffy said.

“gum-gum—flail!!!” he punched at Fox’s face really hard as he took the damage in slow motion.

The crowds start counting down the second before the slow motion affect worn out. “five, four, three, two, one… zero!!!” the shouted together and Fox thrown away from the ship as he fell to the sea. The straw-hat pirates cheered for their victory.

Luffy back to his crew and being treated by Chopper right now. He faints on the ground while his head laying on (Y/N)’s laps. (Y/N) smiled down at him and gently patted his head. Luffy slowly open his eyes and get up “h-huh? The game! What happened with the game?! I thought I won—was it a dream?!”. (Y/N) quickly embraced him tightly “you won, Luffy! You’ve won!!” she said with a big smile. Luffy embraced her back and smiled “that’s good”. Fox also get up and approached Luffy “hey, straw-hat… you dared to besmirch my legendary perfect record” he held out his hand “well, done… brother”

Luffy grab his hand “yeah, right! Super vengeance shoulder throw!” he took Luffy’s arm, but his arm only stretched and Fox fell on his own.

(Y/N) kicked Fox and stomped his face on the ground again “you want to die?” she threat coldly.

“(Y/N)” Luffy called.

“ah, I did it again!”

Fox get back up again “you know the rules, now hurry it up and choose! Who do you want from my crew?!”

Luffy look all of them and think, then he has decided “give me your Jolly Rogers!” he said.

The Fox’s crew gaped “WHAT…?!”

“are you sure? You did say we need an carpenter” (Y/N) said.

“if I actually get what I want, I’ll forget why I accepted the challenge in the first place”

Nami sigh in relief “I’m glad”

“no way! You have no scruples about snatching away the very symbol of pirate pride?!” Fox said.

“don’t worry about the sail. Without that, you can’t go out to sea” it seems the Fox’s pirates against the idea. Luffy offered another one “all right, it’s just a symbol. So I’ll draw you a new one over it. Then I won’t need to take the whole sail” he said.

Fox look at him with teary eyes “straw hat… you’re so--!!”

“there!!” Luffy draw them an horrible looking pirate flag as the Fox’s pirates slumped down in depression.

At last, the Davy Jones fight finally over and the straw-hat pirates got their ship back.”hey, straw hat! We’ll remember this!!” the Fox’s pirates shouted and sailed away. The crew look at them “what a weird group of pirates” Zoro said. They decided to go back to Tonjit’s place. When they arrived they told him that they have won the challenge and showed him the flag that they achieved. Tonjit thanked them along with Sherry.

Chopper went to Sherry’s side and treated her wound again. Nami look at the injured horse “I see… so that’s why you accepted the challenge”

(Y/N) smiled to her “I’m glad you’re understand”

Nami and the others offered to bring Tonjit back to his village, but he refused and said he’ll be fine “you came all this way. Come on inside—you are most welcome” Tonjit invited them to his house.

“but you don’t have anything to eat, right? No more cheese, please!” Usopp said.

But when Tonjit about to enter his house, something… or someone blocked his way. A tall man sleeping while standing in front of the door with Marines cape on his arm.

Finally the man woke up and look at everyone “who are you guys?” he asked. “who are you?!” the crew ask back. Suddenly Robin fell back with panicked expression. “Robin-san?!” (Y/N) run to her side. Robin panted heavily by the man appearance.

The unknown man grinned at her “oh my… you’ve turned into a pretty woman, Nico Robin”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeep~~~ Aokiji!!! :D


	30. Aokiji

“Robin, what’s the matter?! Do you know this guy?” Luffy ask, but Robin still speechless and stare at the man with horrific expression.

“…we go… way back” the man said.

The crew start preparing to attack the man “oh my… now now. Don’t look so murderous, my friends… I’m not here on orders. The weather was nice… so I was just taking a stroll”

“orders?! What organization do you belong to?!” Zoro ask the man.

“the Marines… he’s admiral Aokiji from the Marines Headquarters” Robin said.

“Admiral?!” the crew gaped.

“even at the Marines Headuarters there are only three who hold the rank of admiral! Akainu. Aokiji. Kizaru. The onely one above them is fleet admiral Sengoku, the commander of the Marines. The world government calls these three the ‘Ultimate Military Force’… and he is one of them!” Robin explained.

 _‘!! Akainu--?!’_ (Y/N) recognize that name.

“so what’s someone like him doing here?! Shouldn’t you going after bigger pirates, with bounties of several hundred million on their heads?! Just go away!!” Usopp shouts.

Aokiji stare at (Y/N) “oh my, here’s another cutie. Are you free tonight?”

“how dare you jerk!” Sanji shout.

“didn’t you hear what I said?!” Usopp and Sanji scold him.

“just hold on a minute, guys… did you even hear what I said? I said I was just taking a walk. Don’t get so upset. Beside, you guys are… ah… I forgot. Well, never mind”

“you forgot what you were gonna say?!!” Sanji and Usopp scold him again.

“anyway… let’s—oh man, sorry… I’m so tired of standing…” Aokiji slumped down on the ground.

“then why were you sleeping standing up before?” Usopp sweat-dropped.

Aokiji start laying down casually on the ground “anyway, I don’t at all intend to capture you, so don’t worry. I just came to verify Nico Robin’s whereabouts after she disappeared from Alabasta. As I expected she’s with you guys.” He even said about their bounties has raised up as well “I’m not sure… but it’s a big amount”

“add it up” Zoro said.

Luffy tried to attack Aokiji but Sanji and Usopp stopped him and warned him that he might be super strong Marines “yeah so? Are we gonna just let him take Robin?!” they tried to argue, but Aokiji also didn’t have a will to fight either.

“taking a walk? Yeah, right! Well, don’t walk around here again, just go away!” Luffy shooed Aokiji.

“give me a break, man”

“I think Luffy’s winning this…” Nami said.

Then Aokiji pointed at Tonjit and prepared to move out. Luffy stopped him “hey, mister! You don’t have to listen to this guy! He’s with the Marines!”. Tonjit look at him for a moment “isn’t that a good thing?”. “oh, right! It’s a good thing. Normally, the Marine’s is the good guy and we’re the bad ones” Luffy laughs. “this is no laughing matter!!” Usopp scold him. Aokiji told them not to move around the whole island to reach the villager, all they need is to cross three island from there “however, your horse has an injured leg. Isn’t that so?”

“but Sherry can’t walk. You know they can’t continue their journey” (Y/N) said.

“it’ll be fine”

“I’m not convinced! Not at all…” Usopp said.

“no… this man… can make it happen” Robin said.

Aokiji told the crew to make a carriage for Sherry so she could be carried easily, even Tonjit house could be folded. Then Tonjit show them the shore where the sea tides every once in a year. “and? What next? Will you pull the horse and house and swim across?” ask Luffy. Aokiji told everyone to stand back and went closer to the shore. He put his hand in the sea and concentrating for a while. Suddenly, a big monster fish appeared and about to attack Aokiji.

“Ice Age” then the sea froze including the monster sea. Everyone surprised by everything covered in ice.

“it’s a Logia type. He ate the chilly-chilly fruit…” Robin said “this is the power of an admiral from Marines Headquarters”

“this will hold for a week, you can take a leisurely walk to meet up with your village. It’ll get cold, so make sure you bundle up” Aokiji told Tonkiji that still gaped from the sudden frozen sea.

Tonjit cheers and thanked Aokiji for helping him cross the sea. Aokiji waved back although his didn’t look at them. (Y/N) look at Aokiji with curiosity, she wanted to ask him a few questions _._

Tonjit said his good byes to the crew and walk across the frozen ocean thanks to Aokiji. When the crew turned, Aokiji sat on the grass and watched them. “what?” Luffy ask. Aokiji scratched his head and think for a moment “how I describe it… you’re just your gramps, Monkey D. Luffy… you’re wild, you have no self-control…”. Suddenly Luffy start to panic and sweating heavily “…!! Gramps?!!”.

“oh, you knew grampa?” (Y/N) ask Aokiji.

“more or less, I owed a debt to your grampa… a long time ago. I came here to get a glimpse of Nico Robin… and you.” Then he glared at them “but I changed my mind… maybe you guys had better die now”

“!!!?” everyone surprised by his sudden changed mind.

Aokiji said that although the crew is still in small number but in time they could go stronger than this and it would be bothersome. “I’ve faced many ruthless villains over the years… and you guys are started to scare me”

“…why with the sudden change of heart?” (Y/N) ask.

“one specific reason you seem so dangerous… is you, Nico Robin”

Robin widened her eyes, Aokiji and the Marines knew how dangerous Nico Robin is. Even the he told the crew about her bounty when she was 8th years old “betraying people and escaping unharmed. People took you in, and you used them. With that cunning, you survived in the underworld… and now you’ve hidden yourself in this crew”

“hey, I don’t like what you’re saying! Just what do you against Robin?!” Sanji ask in angry tone.

“I have nothing against her… if I have any connection with her at all, it’s that I once let her get away. That was long ago. You’ll find out soon enough” Aokiji warned the crew to be careful with Robin around and told every organization she has entered fallen. And yet, she mysteriously always survived “I wonder why, Nico Robin?”

The crew tried cover Robin’s back, then Robin grabbed Aokiji whole body with her devil fruit power. She snapped Aokiji in half, but his body alrady turned into ice. Even he snapped in half, Aokiji manage to get back up. He made a ice saber with his devil fruit power and prepared to attack back. When he swing the ice saber at Robin, Zoro manage to step in and stop him with his sword.

Luffy and Sanji attacked him as well, but Aokiji froze parts of the monster trio’s body. “th-this is terrible! I have to tend them right away! With frostbite… their arms and legs will rot!!” Chopper warns. Then Aokiji went to Robin’s side and froze her whole body “don’t whine, she’ll still be alive when she thaws. Be careful—if she breaks, she’ll die” Aokiji warns “for example, if you were to hit her like this—“ he started to swing his fist at her but Luffy manage to grab her frozen body.

When Aokiji about to step them, Usopp runs in and grabbed Robin away. Luffy orders Usopp and Chopper to bring Robin back to the ship and save her. (Y/N) start to fly toward and cast her flames right at Aokiji, but he manage to stop her with his ice blocks. Then (Y/N) about to punch him, but Aokiji manage to grab her wrist and froze her arms. He leans closer to her “…and I know about you too …Labelle D. (Y/N)” he said loud enough and everyone heard it. (Y/N) widened her eyes when she heard her surname, only few people knows her last name.

“(Y/N)… has “D” on her name?” Nami said as she widened her eyes.

“daughter of deceased Admiral Labelle D. Xander, Kurotori” he continued.

(Y/N) quickly swing her flaming legs and breaks his ice-form arms as she escaped from his grib. (Y/N) panted heavily and stare at him in panic “why… h-how did you—“

“step back, (Y/N)!!” Luffy order “don’t butt in! he’s mine!!”

(Y/N) look at him “Luffy…”

Luffy positioned himself in attack mode “let’s settled this between you and me”

“that’s fine… but I don’t have a ship to take you back with me. So I’ll just have to kill you here”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my...


	31. Kurotori

While the rest of the crew back to ship so Chopper can treat their frozen body parts, Luffy and Aokiji facing each other and prepared to battle. (Y/N) melted the frozen part of her arms with her flames and watch the two of them from distant _‘I need to keep myself distant from their battle…’_ she thought. Luffy tried to attack him with all he has, but Aokiji dodged every punch with his devil fruit power and froze the ground with it. Their strength level are still too far.

After that, Luffy kicked Aokiji in the air and about to punch him in the air. Aokiji quickly froze Luffy in second within one touch. “Luffy!!” (Y/N) shouts. Aokiji casually sit on the ground and look at both of them “…you got me. I agreed to one-on-one fight… so that means if I win… that’s it! Isn’t that so?” Aokiji look at (Y/N) “if I lay a hand on the others, I’ll be breaking my word… right, Captain? Or… did you really think you could beat me?” he grinned.

(Y/N) stare at Aokiji “…why didn’t you capture us right now?” she ask.

“like I said, I’m here not on orders… just taking a stroll”

“you did changed your mind about killing us”

“well that… uh, yeah…”

“?” (Y/N) give him confused look “…then I change my questions. And I wish you tell me the truth, Aokiji-san”

“what is it?”

“…is Akainu’s name... Sakazuki?”

“…yes”

“…do you know how my father died?”

Aokiji look at (Y/N) for a moment “…he was murdered”

(Y/N) could feel her hear shaken “do you know why he was murdered? And who’s murdered him?”

“…that you have to find it out by yourself. And you should save your Captain there or his heart would stop at any moment” he pointed at Luffy “you’re strong woman, Labelle D. (Y/N). it just a matter of time you could get stronger than this… and the Marines Headquarters already aware how dangerous you are, and Nico Robin as well”

(Y/N) quickly went in front of Luffy “why do you want eliminate Robin-san?”

He gets up on his feet “I’ll just say this, you all will undoubtedly find that woman to be more than you can handle. Nico Robin was born with a brutal personality… you will not be able change that” he warns.

Aokiji walk closer “taking that woman on board your ship--” he raise one leg “…is a great danger!!” he kicked the stoned ice beside Luffy as it shattered.

(Y/N) opened her eyes and panted in panic, she glared at him “I could shatter you right here… and kill you effortlessly, but I owe you one”

“what do you mean?” (Y/N) ask.

“you took care of Crocodile. Now we’re even. And… oh, never mind abour Smoker’s silly message. See you later” Aokiji walks away and leaving them behind.

After Aokiji leaves, (Y/N) quickly tried to melted Luffy from being frozen for too long _‘please stay alive, Luffy!’_ (Y/N) begged. Then Zoro and Sanji arrived, it seems their frozen body parts also have been melted. (Y/N) ask them to bring Luffy back to the ship as both guys carried Luffy. When they back at the ship Chopper tried to treat him as fast as he can. (Y/N) panted heavily and slumped onto the floor, praying that her little brother could be saved including Robin. Nami approached (Y/N) and called her “(Y/N), is it true… that your full name is Labelle D. (Y/N)?” she ask.

(Y/N) turned to her and see Sanji and Zoro also looking at her. (Y/N) clutched her fists and look down “…yes. I also carries ‘D’ in my name”

“why didn’t you tell us? We don’t mind you hold ‘D’ in your name just like Luffy” Sanji said.

(Y/N) shakes her head “you don’t understand… when father died, the Marines announced him along with his lover and child… died caused by the massive burn in town years ago. So they claims the Labelle’s family is deceased from the world and never be heard again” (Y/N) start to cry “…the last time I’ve see him is when I was 7”

“you mean… the Marines thought you were dead?” Nami ask.

(Y/N) nodded “Aokiji said the Marines already aware of my appearance and… I’m dangerous, I’m sure my mother back in Loguetown also in danger as well”

“just who is your father?” Zoro ask.

“my father, Labelle D. Xander was an admiral in Marine known as Kurotori.” (Y/N) answer.

“Kurotori?! You mean the guy that could kill people surround him by just walking?!” Sanji said.

“you know him?” Usopp ask Sanji.

“yeah, I heard from the old man in the restaurant. He said that Kurotori is some fearsome and strong guy, I just never knew he had a lover… nor a child” everyone look at (Y/N).

“I’m sorry, I never tell you this. I was planning to tell you all the truth someday but—“

Suddenly Chopper came out from the room and everyone turned their attentions to him “both of their hearts… are beating!” he said. The crew cheered and felt relieved that they’re okay. Unfortunately, Nami said that they can’t sail if their Captain is still injured so they have to stay for the night.

At night, the crew already fell asleep except for (Y/N). she’s staring at the sea and thinking about what Aokiji said before. The thought that Marines know she’s still alive give her a little headache, she sigh heavily. Then someone else aprraoched her, (Y/N) turned her head and see Robin standing beside her. Joining watching the sea “Robin-san?! Are you all right? You should stay in bed right now!” (Y/N) said.

Robin smiled to her “I’m fine. I think I need a little fresh air too”

“I-I see…” then it turned silent for a while until (Y/N) speak up “…is Luffy all right?”

“he’s fine now. The others are there in the room as well” Robin look at (Y/N) “…may I ask you something?”

“yes?”

“are you… Labelle D. Xander and Labelle D. Lucy’s daughter?”

“…yes”

Robin smiled kindly to (Y/N) “…you have the same eyes as your mother”

“you know my mother?”

“I have met her before. She’s a kind woman, she told me that she had a daughter whom she loves dearly but had to leave her behind for a moment because she don’t want put her in danger”

“…that’s when I live together with Luffy. She never told me the reason she left me there, but I didn’t say anything because… I could see it in her eyes that she’s only want to protect me from something”

“maybe that’s one of the reason. Unfortunately, I know a little of your father so I can’t tell you much”

“that’s alright. I’m planning to find out the truth by myself”

“…how are you going to do it?”

“…it’s a secret. Please, don’t tell the others yet”

Robin look at her for a moment “…I understand”

(Y/N) nodded “thank you” Then Robin said she went back to bed to rest and (Y/N) still watching at the sea for a while alone. Little she know, there’s someone else heard their conversation.


	32. Closer

The next morning, Chopper told the crew that Luffy and Robin still need time to recover for 3-4 days. So they lowered the ship anchor at the long island and waits. Meanwhile, (Y/N) still lost in thoughts and in her room all by herself. Laying on her bed while reading a book. Wondering how would she tell everyone that she had a plan of her own. Then someone knocked on her room and (Y/N) let them in. Zoro went in and closed the door. (Y/N) sat on the bed “Zoro-san? It’s unusual you’re here. Is there something I could help you?” she ask.

Zoro look at her “…you’re planning something, aren’t you?”

“…I don’t understand”

“stop lying”

“I’m not” (Y/N) look away, not seeing his glare.

Zoro clicked his tounge and approached her. He pushed her shoulders down on the bed and pinned her down, (Y/N) widened her eyes “Zoro-san--!!”

“I heard you were talking to Robin last night. Now tell me, what’s your plan?”

Zoro keep asking what is in (Y/N)’s mind. (Y/N) know he won’t stop asking so she had a plan in her head right now to shut him. (Y/N) grabbed Zoro’s collar and kissed him. Zoro widened his eyes. He close his eyes and melted by the kiss. While still pinning (Y/N) down, he ravished her soft lips in hunger. (Y/N) can’t get out from his strong grip as Zoro pressed his body closer.

When they pulled apart, both of them panted and blush. Zoro look at (Y/N) “...you still won’t tell me?”

(Y/N) look at the other side “I… can’t. not now, but… later”

“…” Zoro holds her tightly and buried his face on (Y/N)’s neck “…I’m not good at words, but please… tell me. Anything. I’ll listen” he said.

(Y/N) embraced him back “…okay”

Zoro let go (Y/N) and she lead him to the door. Before exiting the room Zoro look at her one last time. (Y/N) tilted her head “what is it?” she ask. Zoro leans closer and kiss her one more time “see you later” he said and leave (Y/N) in her room. When the door closed, (Y/N) crouched down and touched her burning face. She could her heart beating fast _‘oh no… what have I done?!’_ she thought as she cover her blushing face.

The rest of the day (Y/N) and Zoro doing their normal activities on the deck. (Y/N) busied herself by helping Chopper taking care of Luffy and Robin, although (Y/N) and Zoro did look at each other for a moment and then look away like nothing happened. Nami noticed it and asked if there’s something happened between her and Zoro, but (Y/N) said nothing happened between them. Then she went to top deck and sighed, her heart still beating a little every time she thinking about Zoro _‘…why am I like this? I still love Ace, but…’._

At night, everyone already went back to their room. (Y/N) also in her room, laying on her bed while covered in her blanket. When she closed her eyes, she heard someone walking into her room and sit at the edge of her bed. (Y/N) quickly turned and saw Zoro sitting there. He put his swords at side and removed his shoes “Zoro-san? What are you doing?” (Y/N) ask. Then he slide himself under the blanket and lay beside (Y/N) “…are you going to keep pestering me?”

“no. I’m here to sleep”

“you could have sleep somewhere else” (Y/N) pouted.

“why? You hate me or something?”

“…no”

“then I’m staying”

“why?”

“…I don’t know. I just… care about you”

“Zoro-san…”

Zoro hold (Y/N) in his chest and (Y/N) could hear his heartbeat. Somehow it calmed her. Slowly (Y/N) closed her eyes and fell asleep. Zoro watching her sleeping peacefully “…why won’t you tell me?” he wonders, then he fell asleep as well.

The next day, (Y/N) woke up with something holding her weist. She look up to see Zoro’s face is very close to hers. _‘…!! Zoro-san?!’_ now she remember last night Zoro sleep beside her. Zoro snored really loud when he sleeps which make (Y/N) chuckled. She know Zoro is a heavy sleeper, so she let him sleep at her her room for now. (Y/N) went outside and find something for breakfast in the kitchen. When she entered the kitchen, Sanji noticed her and greeted her “(Y/N)~chan! Morning~!”

“Sanji-san, good morning” (Y/N) warmly smiled to him and sit on the chair.

Sanji offered her some breakfast, she requested tea and pancakes. Then Sanji quickly made it and served her, he knows (Y/N) liking on her food now. (Y/N) ate the breakfast he made and enjoyed it, she thanked him for making her breakfast. Then (Y/N) helped him cleaning the dishes.

“by the way, (Y/N)” Sanji called.

“hm?” (Y/N) still cleaning the dishes.

“Nami said there’s something weird between you and that morimo-head, is it true?” he ask.

(Y/N) almost dropped the dishes and the water in the sink accidentally splashed on her clothes “are you okay, (Y/N)-chan?!” Sanji quickly went to (Y/N)’s side, but then stopped by her sight.

Sanji could see her underlings through her white shirt, he’s doing his best not to nosebleed. (Y/N) quickly cover herself “I-I’ll go back and changed!” she run outside back to her room. Sanji kneel down and thank the God for the wonderful view.

(Y/N) run back to her room to change. When she turned the corner, she accidentally crushed into someone and fell on the floor along with the person. “what the—(Y/N)?!” Usopp shouted from below her. “U-Usopp-kun?! I’m truly sorry!!” (Y/N) apologized, but she feel something grabbing her breasts. It was Usopp’s hands. Usopp just realized it and quickly removed his hands “wha-wha-wha---I’m sorry, (Y/N)!! I didn’t meant—“ before Usopp explains further, she already run away and went into her room.

In (Y/N)’s room, she’s panted and blushing heavily _‘aaaah! Why--?!?!’_ she mentally scold herself. (Y/N) tried to calm herself down and sighed. When she’s calmed down, (Y/N) went to her closet and removed her wet shirt. While still wearing her bra someone caught her from behind “playing dare, aren’t you?” Zoro grinned as his hands caressed (Y/N)’s stomach. (Y/N) look up with heavy blush “Z-Zoro-san?! You’re awake?!” she’s completely forgotten that Zoro still in her room.

Zoro start to bite (Y/N)’s neck and give massage on her hips. Then he brings her on the table as Zoro start kiss her deeply and put her legs over his hips. Both of them moaned a little by the tense. But (Y/N) quickly snapped and stopped Zoro “Z-Zoro-san, please wait…!” she beg. Zoro pulled off a little “…what?”.

“we… we shouldn’t do this” (Y/N) said.

“…you don’t like it with me?”

“well… you know I already have somebody I like, and—“

“it’s Ace, isn’t it?” (Y/N) nodded. Zoro scratched his head “…I understand”

“eh?” (Y/N) look at Zoro.

Zoro grab (Y/N)’s hand and hold it tightly “but you weren’t his entirely yet, so I’ll do whatever it takes to make you falls for me. Just be prepared” he gives butterfly kisses on her palms, which made (Y/N)’s heart flutter.

“Zoro-san…” (Y/N) look at Zoro.

Then (Y/N) finally changed her shirt and Zoro grab his weapons back. Both of them leave the room and back to their usuall activities, for now they hide their feeling from the others. For both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3c


	33. Water Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally at Water Seven!!! you know what that means!!! :D

That night, (Y/N) went to see Luffy that sleeping deeply. She look at him for a moment and sit at the edge of his bed “…I’ve decided. After I help you one last time, I will go… for you and the crew’s sake. I’m sorry” she whisper on Luffy’s ear and leave the room.

Finally the third day, Luffy and Robin getting better and the ship ready to sail again. As usuall, the crew do their activities to pass time and enjoyed some snacks that Sanji made. Then (Y/N) look at distant and saw something swimming “hey, what is that?” ahe pointed. The crew look at where she pointed, a giant frog swimming with free-style. Then Luffy told everyone to follow where the frog’s going “hey! Who said you could turn the ship around?!” Nami scold.

“listen Nami! There’s a giant frog down here with wounds all over its body. We’re gonna barbeque it!” Luffy said.

“you’re gonna eat it?!” Zoro and Chopper shout.

Nami spotted a light house ahead. It looks like the frog also headed to the light house. But the crew heard a bell sound somewhere, suddenly a huge train on the sea pass through them. The crew panicked and sail away from the moving train.

“huh?! Hey, Frog—get away from there! What’re you trying to do?!” Luffy shout at the frog.

The frog standing right in front of the train that moving very fast and its heading right to the frog. But the frog didn’t move so the train hit the frog as it thrown away to the ocean.

The crew finally arrived at the light house and saw a small building there as well. “there’s someone coming from the building!” (Y/N) warns. “what a bother, they’re probably calling for reinforcements—“ Zoro said. When someone came out it was a little girl, a drunk old woman and a cat with rabbit ears. “oh! Hello! Uhm—what was I gonna say again? I forgot—hic” the old woman said with a alcohol on her hand. “is she drunk?!” the crew shout.

The old woman introduced herself as stationmaster, Granny Kokoro and her grand-daughter, Chimney. And their pet, Gonbe. The crew ask about the train that pass them earlier, Chimney explained its called sea train or puffing tom and only can be founded there. They also found a weird frog that was being run over by the sea train. Chimney said that frog’s name Yokozuna. She said the frog want to test his strength and defeat the sea train.

Then Granny Kokoro told them they could go to water seven, the city of water. The crew decided to go there to find a carpenter and ask them to join their crew. Granny Kokoro give them a map of the island and said the log will recorded for at least one week. They said good byes to each other and the crew start sailing to water seven.

The straw-hat crew excited what kind of carpenters they could find “anyone will do, as long as they’re skilled. The real problem is wheter we can find anyone crazy enough to want to join a pirate ship” Zoro said. (Y/N) chuckled “this crew is a whole lot of bunch of interesting people”. “we have to go to the spot marked on the map and find someone named Iceberg” Nami opened the map and turns out the map was drawn badly, and not kind of navigating map.

“like that’s gonna help!!” Nami throw the paper away.

Usopp start embraced the patched ship’s mast and hold it tightly “what are you doing, Usopp-kun?” (Y/N) ask.

“the patchwork of tin plates… holds the memory of out battles and adventures. And the thought that she’s gonna get fixed up all nice and pretty… stirs up a lot of strong feeling in me” he smiled.

She look at him still holding the mast “…yeah. You’re right” (Y/N) smiled too.

Finally, the crew saw the next island and excited to go there. All of them surprised how beautiful the city is, everything has fountains in every places. When they go inside the city, they saw the building are look like standing on top of the ocean “the foundations of this town is built under the water’s surface. Look underneath at the foundations of the houses” Robin explained. They look at under the buildings “oh, you right! They have pillars to support it” (Y/N) said.

Surprising the people there are nice enough to tell them where they could fix their ship. When the anchor the ship and unfurl the sail, Zoro almost snapped the broken mast “that was scary… I didn’t realize the Merry Go was in such bad condition” he tried to fix the mast back. Nami wondered why the people there doesn’t scared of pirates, but the crew wondering about that as well but they choose to ignore it.

Then Luffy, Usopp, and Nami went to find the guy named Iceberg and asked him to arrange the ship for them just like Granny Kokoro instructed. They also brought some of the gold to exchange it into cash. The rest of the crew still on the ship “hey, Zoro! Where’s Robin? She’s not on board!” Sanji asked. “hm? No, She’s not here. She went out earlier with Chopper” Zoro replies.

“what?!”

“why don’t you go shopping, Sanji-san? We do need some food supplies” (Y/N) suggested.

“alright, (Y/N)-chan~~~” Sanji coo “hey, Zoro guard (Y/N) with your life or I’ll kick ya!!” Sanji warned and leave the ship.

“…I guess we’re guarding the ship” (Y/N) said.

“you’re not going to the town too?” Zoro ask.

“no, I already ask some shopping list for Chopper”

Zoro look at (Y/N) for a moment and called her. When (Y/N) get closer, suddenly Zoro pulled her arm and make her sit on his laps, holding her tight “wha—Zoro-san?!”. Zoro keep snuggling in her neck and inhales her scent “finally some peace and quiet. You should take a nap with me”

(Y/N) blushed by the contact “...I’m not napping type, but I guess once in a while wouldn’t hurt”

Zoro smiled “good” both of them closed their eyes and went to take nap together.

But it only last for a while and somebody else had to interrupt them. A unknown man start swing his sword at them but Zoro wake up and quickly hold it with his sword while still holding close (Y/N) that still sleeping “I thought you were asleep” the man grinned. “who are you? Identify yourselves” Zoro demand.

“identify ourselves? Hmph, pirate hunter Zoro, eh? We’re bounty hunters. We can silence even crying children! We’re Franky family! And we’re gonna that head of yours for the 60 millions berries it’s worth!” the man warn, he even brought his mans on the ship.

The man laughs “we’re gonna be rolling in dough, lucky us!” he and the others start attack Zoro.

Zoro gently lay (Y/N) on the floor and attacked back “lucky you? More like unlucky” he grinned and sliced every enemies as they thrown away from aboard and fell to the ocean “useless jerks” he sighed and sheath back his swords.

Zoro went back to (Y/N) put her back on his laps. (Y/N) blinked her eyes and scratch her eyes “…? I think I heard people screaming? Is everyone back?” she yawned.

“no, not yet. Go back to sleep”

“I think I’ve sleep long enough. I’ll go make tea or coffee, would you like some?”

“sure. Hurry back”

(Y/N) nodded and get up. She went to the kitchen to make drinks.

When in the kitchen, (Y/N) heard someone moving on the deck _‘is everyone back?’_ she wondered. “hold it! Who the heck are you?!” Zoro shouted from outside. (Y/N) went outside to check while brought their drinks in the tray. She spotted a unknown man wearing a hat with long nose there “? Hello, who are you, Sir?” (Y/N) called. The man look up to see her “the name’s Kaku. I’m from the Galley-La. Your friends called me to check up on your ship” Kaku explained.

“ah, I see. The others called you here, that was very fast. Please check the ship, Kaku-san” (Y/N) greeted him with a gentle smile.

The man blushed a little and covered his face a little with his hat “of course, mam’!”

“good thing I made coffee. While you here please have some” (Y/N) offered.

“hey, but that’s mine!” Zoro protest.

“I could made you another one” (Y/N) said and Zoro pouted.

When (Y/N) walks down the stairs, she accidentally slip one of it and almost fell. Kaku quickly went to (Y/N)’s side and capture her as they both fall down the stairs. Both of them groaned in pain. Zoro quickly went to their side “you guys okay?!”

“I-I’m allright” (Y/N) said, she look down and realized she’s still on top of Kaku. While her breasts still on Kaku’s face. (Y/N)’s face imimdietly turns red “wha—I-I’m sorry, Kaku-san!!” she get up from crushing down Kaku further.

Kaku also get up and scratched his head “it’s fine. I’m glad you just fine. Here, I manage to save the coffee as well” he showed the tray of coffee in his other hand “you’ve already made this. It’ll be waste if it spilled”

(Y/N) look at him “Kaku-san…”

Then Zoro coughed “yeah yeah, you both fine. Now move away from him” he picked (Y/N)u and put her on the chair nearby “now about the ship”

“ah right, the ship. I’ll go check it” he puts the coffee on the table next to (Y/N) and she thanked him “my pleasure, mam” he winked and walks away. Zoro stare at Kaku with annoyance.

Kaku look at the whole ship carefully while Zoro and (Y/N) waited. Then, he’s back “I can see the ship has been through a lot. But… unfortunately we can’t fix this ship” he informed. Zoro and (Y/N) gasped “is that true?!” Zoro ask. “I don’t lie about my work” Kaku replies. (Y/N) went completely silent, then her tears fall “…there nothing we could do?” (Y/N) cried in with her palm covered her face.

“…I’m sorry, mam” Kaku apologized “if you sail further than this the ship will surely sink in no time”

“how could we tell the others? They’ll be upset if they heard about this…” (Y/N) cried.

“hey, where the others now?” Zoro ask.

“probably back at the Gallery-La place right now” Kaku replies.

“could you please lead us to them? …I need to tell them about this” (Y/N) ask Kaku.

“sure. What about you, swordsman? Are you coming along?” Kaku ask Zoro.

“I’ll keep guarding the ship”

Kaku nodded “alright. We could get there faster this way”

“what do you—kyaa-!!” Kaku lifted (Y/N) up and jump high from the ship.

“what the--?!” Zoro saw them leaving the ship already as Kaku jumping building to building with his strong legs “that bastard” Zoro clicked his tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaku~~~ aksjhdalfksjg~~~~~~~


	34. Fixing Merry Go

Kaku jump over one building one to another into higher ground with (Y/N) in his arms. (Y/N) widened her eyes “this is amazing!” she shout while watching the view from above. Kaku chuckled “I’m glad you’re having fun!”. Then they arrived at Galley-La company, where they repairs the ship. Kaku put her down and (Y/N) look surround her, she’s amazed by how many people worked there and how many ships are being repaired. “huh? Kaku, where were you?” ask someone with blonde hair with goggles.

“I was assessing a ship, are the customers here?” Kaku ask.

“yeah, they’re here” he pointed at Luffy and Nami from distant, then he noticed (Y/N) “wha-!! why are you dressing like that?! Don’t you have no shame?!” he pointed at (Y/N)’s mini skirt.

“? Is there a problem how I dress?” (Y/N) ask.

“yeah! No woman should dress like that!! At least show a little shame!!” the man’s face turns red.

(Y/N) quickly hide behind Kaku “Kaku-san, your friend is a little scary…”

Kaku laughs “don’t worry. He’s just not very comfortable with woman”

They went to where the others gathered, there’s another people as well. The mayor Iceberg and carpenter Rob Lucci, the one wearing a hat. He noticed (Y/N) too and stare at her. (Y/N) noticed his stare and hide a little behind Kaku.

Luffy and Nami noticed (Y/N) “hey, (Y/N)! we finally found someone that can repair our ship!” Luffy said.

(Y/N) look at Kaku and grab a little the edge of his cloth “Kaku-san…”

“…alright” Kaku went sit beside Lucci “now wait, in short… the battle damage to your ship is too great. You probably had a grand journey”

“yeah, we climbed mountains, flew, got skewered. A lot happened, we want you to fix her!” Luffy said.

“is it going to take long?” Nami ask.

“no… I’m going to give it to you straight. Your ship… can’t be fixed! Not even with our skills! Even if we were to repair it, the chance that it would reach the next island… is zero” Kaku explained.

Luffy and Nami gasp, (Y/N) look down on the ground with sad expression “no way! But she’s been sailing just like always!” Luffy shout.

“was it the keel?” ask the man with goggles, named Paullie.

“yes. It’s badly damaged” Kaku replies.

“you can’t fix the Merry Go?! Why not?! Aren’t you supposed to be great carpenters?! If money the issues look—we’ve got all you could need!” Luffy said.

“that’s not it. Money’s not the problem. No matter how much you willingly to pay… that ship cannot be returned to its original state. I’m surprised you were even able to get here with the ship in that condition. I’m quite impressed actually”

“what do you mean? What’s wrong with Merry Go?!” Nami ask.

“do you know what the keel is, you lewd woman?” Ask Paullie.

“it’s on the bottom of the ship”

“right, it’s the support that extends from stem to stem. That wooden beam is the most crucial part of a ship” Paullie explains that the foundation of the ship came from the keel and cannot be fixed if its damaged that badly “so no one can repair it any further, your ship… is just waiting to die. It’s nothing more than a stack of wood”

“hey! You don’t have to say it like that!”

“Nami-san! Calm down!”

“why not? It’s the truth” Paullie shrugs.

Then Luffy asked to make another Merry Go, but the bird on Lucci’s shoulder explained that they could make the similar ship but it won’t be the same as the old Merry Go. “then… we can’t sail with Merry Go ever again?” (Y/N) ask. Kaku nodded “that’s about the gist of it. You can either wait for it sink, or you can dismantle it”. Luffy went quiet for a moment. Then he shouted that he won’t changed the ship no matter what, he still believe Merry Go still be able to be fixed. “Luffy…” (Y/N) look at him with worried face.

Iceberg look at Luffy “…so, you’re willing to sail her until she sinks? I’m amazed… and you call yourself the ship’s Captain?”

“…!!!”

“well, this conversation is over. Think hard on it and come back when you decide to buy a ship. I’ll help you out. If you dish out the 300 million you’ve got on you, we can build brand new ship” Iceberg to Kalifa, his assistant, to give them the catalog’s ship if they interest in any.

Then another person called Iceberg named Peepey Lulu, he warned that there’s world governments officers around the Galley-La. When Iceberg told him that they’re not there, the officers already came. Paullie told the trio to hide behind the wooden blocks. While hiding they could hear some of their conversation about looking some pirates in the town. Luffy grabbed the suitcase with their money and felt something odd “what’s wrong, Luffy?” (Y/N) whispers.

“it’s light…” he said.

“quit joking! There’s no way it could be light with all that money inside” Nami laughs.

When they opened the suitcase, all they see is an empty suitcase. Nami start to scream in panic loudly “200 millions berries—gone!!” Nami and Luffy shouts.

“what?!!” (Y/N) gaped.

“wait! Thes aren’t our suitcases!” Nami said.

“hey, what’s all the shouting about?” ask the bird, Hattori.

Nami keep screaming in panic while (Y/N) tried to calm her down. Lulu asked Kaku that if he’s with a group called the Franky family, but Kaku replied that he didn’t “strange… I could’ve sworn I saw them with a long-nose like you” Lulu said.

(Y/N) widened her eyes “that’s Usopp-kun!”

“he was with the Franky family?!” Nami ask.

“yes, he was with them… well, it was more like he was being carried away by them”

“he was kidnapped?!” Nami shout “Luffy, hurry! We have to find him!”

“right!” Luffy start to dash away.

“Luffy, do you even know where he is?!” (Y/N) shout, but Luffy already too far away.

“where is the Franky family hideout, anyway?!” Nami ask Paullie.

“it’s not really a hideout…” Paullie told her that this Franky person lives in the coast nearby where Merry Go docked “it’s called the Franky house”

“alright, thanks! Let’s go, (Y/N)!” Nami start to run.

“o-okay!” (Y/N) quickly follows her.

The carpenters watch them leaves the scene “…who’s that girl, Kaku?” ask Hattori.

“well, I don’t know about the orange hair girl. But the raven one, I think her friends called her ‘(Y/N)’”

Lucci stare at (Y/N) leaving from behind with curiosity.

Nami and (Y/N) went to small boat with seahorse called Yagara underneath it. They hop on it and quickly slide the road as fast as they can “Nami-san! Who’s this Franky person?” (Y/N) ask. “they say they’re troublemakers that always attacked pirates that came by! Darn those Franky family! How dare they steal from pirates! I hope Usopp manage to escape somehow!!” Nami shout as she ride Yagara. (Y/N) nodded “I agree. I also hope for Usopp-kun safety”.

The two of them already on downtown shopping area. They planned to drop off the 100 millions berries first at a shop called bull’s shop. (Y/N) suggested to call Zoro and the others as well. When the pass a bridge (Y/N) saw people gathering, she saw someone familiar there “Nami-san!! It’s Usopp-kun!!” (Y/N) pointed. Nami look where she point at and widened her eyes “Usopp!!” she shout. They turned around to Usopp’s direction.

They quickly to where Usopp at and found him laying on the ground, covered in blood and wounds everywhere. “Usopp-kun! Hang in there!!” (Y/N) pick his head up. “Usopp, do the Franky family do this to you?! Those jerks!!” Nami shout anger mixed with worried. Usopp still coughed in blood “yeah… and it’s my fault because I’m so weak!! The money… all of it was stolen… Nami… (Y/N)...” his eyes start tearing up “I can’t… face the others. We were finally fonna… be able to fix Merry…” he shout.

“Usopp- kun…” (Y/N) look at him with pity.

“I can’t face the guys… I’m so ashamed—darnit!!” he shouts.

Nami could feel her blood boils “don’t worry about the money, Usopp! We’ll get it back without a doubt!!” Nami stated.

Nami told (Y/N) to stay with Usopp until she call Chopper and the other for help back at the ship. (Y/N) nodded and Nami quickly went back to the ship. (Y/N) put Usopp on the wall so he can lay there “Usopp-kun! Please, just hold on on a little bit longer! Nami and the others will come, alright?!”. Usopp coughed again and panted “…no, (Y/N). I’m going to get the money back!” he stated.

(Y/N) widened her eyes “why?! If you just wait a little longer, the others will—“

“can’t you see, (Y/N)?! they might be using the money already by now!! We have to hurry and get it back now!!” Usopp shout. He start standing up on his feet although he still shaking in pain.

“Usopp-kun, with your state right now there’s no way you can win! …you could die” (Y/N) warn as she trying to stop him.

“I have to… for Merry Go!! Now, move!!!”

“…!!” (Y/N) wrapped her arms around Usopp and tried to stop him from moving further “Usopp-kun! If you just listen--!!”

Then Usopp pull out the sleep ball and crushed in his palms as the smoke that came out from it accidentally inhaled by (Y/N) as she fainted and fell to the ground. “I’m sorry, (Y/N)…” Usopp apologized and walk on his own to Franky’s house is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usopp... :''(


	35. Franky's House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if it took me a very long time to update, unfortunately my computer still being fixed so I had no other choice but to type on my phone which it took much more longer than usual  
> I hope everyone be patient for future updates

Nami went back to the Merry Go ship, there she saw the guys already on board except for Robin. She told them Usopp got hurt and (Y/N) is with him. After Nami explained what happened the guys quickly went to where Nami pointed while she stay on the ship to guard it.

When they arrived, all they found is (Y/N) laying on the ground, unconscious. "Hey, (Y/N)! Wake up, what happened?!" Luffy tried to wake her up in panic. She slowly open her eyes and saw Luffy's worried face "...Luffy?" (Y/N) tried to sit up while Sanji holding her arms "...why am I on the ground?"

"That's what we wanted to know, where's Usopp? Nami said he's with you?" Zoro ask.

(Y/N) blinks and finally she remembered "--!! Right, Usopp-kun! You need to stop him!" She beg.

"Calm down, (Y/N). What happen to him?" Ask Chopper.

"He said he wanted to get the money back by himself at Franky's house!"

Chopper noticed Usopp's blood on the ground and they follow where the trails went to. After they following the long trails, they finally found Usopp. Unconscious, injured, and covered in blood all over his body as lay on the ground. (Y/N) quickly to his side and Chopper checked his injuries. He said he's still alive and barely make it. 

(Y/N) hold him close and tears fell from her cheeks "I tried to warn you..." She cried.

The guys faces turn dark as they prepared to revenge Usopp. "Usopp... Hold on. We're gonna go demolish that ridiculous house!" Luffy said as he went there with the crew. 

(Y/N) watch them leaving while still holding Usopp close "please..."

When the four of them arrived at the front door, someone from the inside open the door and spotted them. Luffy quickly punched him on the face as he thrown across the room. The men inside startled and saw their appearance. 

Luffy and the others start beating them down, they're overflowing in anger. "Get ready to have every bone in your bodies broken" Luffy warns as he cracked his fingers. The men starts panicked and tried to attack them back. But the four of them are much more stronger than them as they fight eachother.

Meanwhile, (Y/N) still keeping Usopp save in her arms. She look at him with sad face "... it's never your fault. It never was". Then she heard the Franky's house rumbling and fall down into pieces because of the fight. And the men inside has beaten up as well. Chopper went back to Usopp side to treat his wounds "did they...?" (Y/N) look at Chopper.

He nodded "every last one of them"

"...I see"

After patching Usopp's injuries, he told the other to go back to the ship to treat Usopp's wounds further. Sanji called Luffy staring at the sea by himself, it seems he's in deep thought.

"The ship... I've decided" everyone look at Luffy " we'll say farewell... To the Merry Go" he stated, which gives a surprised look from the others.

(Y/N) look at him for a moment "...Luffy?"

But he didn't say anything, then (Y/N) nodded "as the Captain orders" it seems the other went along with Luffy's decision.


	36. Falling Apart

The guys has brought Usopp back to the ship safely while Chopper treated his injuries. The rest of the crew waiting at the deck for Chopper's news. After a while, Usopp finally wake up and apologized to everyone that he couldn't protect not get their money back. When the crew told him what happened at the Franky's house he felt bad that they have gone that far for him.

"But how about the ship? Will 100 millions be enough to fix Merry?" Usopp ask.

"Well, Usopp... I've decided to switch ships. We owe a lot to Merry Go, but this is as far as she'll sail" Luffy said, Usopp give him a confused look.

"So, I've been looking at the some ships to replace her. If we have 100 millons, we can get one that's even bigger, though it'll have to be secondhand"

"Hold it. Hold it. You can stop joking around now" Usopp stopped Luffy, he asked if they can't fix Merry because he lost the 200 millions berries.

Luffy tried to explains him, unfortunately Usopp didn't understand what Luffy meant. The two of them start fighting to eachother until Luffy took the last straw.

"THE MERRY GO CAN'T BE REPAIRED ANY FURTHER!!" he shouts.

"?!!" Usopp widened his eyes "...what are you saying, Luffy?"

When Usopp listened to Luffy's every words, he didn't want to believe it. Then Usopp accoused that Luffy just going to abandoned the ship "is this all this ship means to you?! Luffy?!" Usopp glared at him, as he coughed in pain.

Everyone look at him with worry. Usopp tend to fix the Merry Go just like he used to. But Luffy told him that he's not a carpenter. Then Usopp start feeling angry as he lash it out at Luffy. But Luffy has decided his mind and nothing will change that. The two of them starts fighting again and Luffy had enough of it as he pushed Usopp on the floor.

"Cut the crap! Don't think you're the only one taking this hard! Everyone in this ship feels the same way!" Luffy said.

"Then there's no way you'd abandon her!"

"All right then! If you don't like my way of doing things, you can just take this opportunity to--"

"YOU IDIOT!" Sanji kicked Luffy in the face "cool down-- or you'll end up saying things you'll regret!"

Luffy coughed "oh, sorry... I don't mean--"

"No, it's okay, Luffy... That's probably how you really feel!" Usopp said.

"What?!"

Usopp said that he's just a weakling and got no use for them "there's no sense in traveling together when we have completely different views!" He stated as he walk to the door. But then (Y/N) appeared in front of him.

"When you walk out front this door, you'll have to choose for your decision. Are you trying to run away... Usopp?" (Y/N) ask.

Usopp stares at her and walk pass her as he went out from the room. The other tried to stop him but he didn't listen.

"I'm... I'm quitting this crew" Usopp stated, which give them a shocking faces.

From distant, Usopp challenged Luffy in battle for Merry Go. He told him that he'll be back k at 10 o'clock tonight, the fight between Usopp and Luffy.

(Y/N) watch Usopp went to town by himself from the deck "...I'm very disappointed, Usopp-kun" she turned her heels and went back inside.

At 8 o'clock, Luffy is all by himself in the guys room, laying on a hammock as his face covered by his straw-hat. Then he heard someone walks in "Nami, I told you to leave me alone" but when he look up it was a different figure.

"I see Nami-san has tried to convince you not to fight"

Luffy covered his face again "you know Usopp like"

(Y/N) look at him "...to be honest, I don't" Luffy listened to her "I don't know their most interest, their past, relatives, even their favourite food are"

She smiled gently at him "but what I do know is... A Captain never abandon his shipmates, because they're your precious friends"

Luffy still silent "as your big sister, you need to decide what best for you and everyone... I'm sure Ace would say the same thing"

Then (Y/N) walk outside and leave Luffy behind along again.

(Y/N) went to the dining room where the rest of the crew are. It looks like they're in a little fight earlier. The Chopper come in with his head down "...have you met him, Chopper?" (Y/N) ask. 

He nodded "... I wanted to treat his wounds" but it seems Usopp still upset about them "he said " _you and I... Are no longer shipmates... So go back to the ship!"_ Chopper cried.

(Y/N) went down to embraced him and calm him down.

"I feel like our crew... Is falling apart" Nami said.


	37. Assassination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I just wanted to tell you that I have Instagram account for my One Piece drawings  
> Feel free to check it out :D
> 
> IG : @corazlevin

It's ten o'clock and the fight will start soon, Luffy told his crew to stay on board. "He's here" Nami pointed at Usopp walking to Luffy's direction. He's standing a few feet from him as they state at eachother with serious expression.

"You came. So you didn't lose your nerve... No matter what happens, don't regret it! You choose this fight!" Luffy said.

"Darn straight. Go ahead and try to kill me. I'll beat you at your own game! I've already figured how to bring you down!" Usopp warns.

Meanwhile the crew watch them closely from afar "can't we stop them? Usopp is seriously injured!" Chopper warn with worries.

"If you can't bear to watch, go to your room" Zoro said.

"Sorry, Chopper. But all we could do is watch" (Y/N) said.

Then Usopp start the fight with his own way. He attacked Luffy with his slingshot and shoot him with rotten eggs, spicy bullet, spikes and shurikens. Luffy noticed a smoke around him "you didn't notice the smell because of the rotten egg. You're currently surrounded by a cloud of gas" Usopp warns as he aim at Luffy.

"Sorry! Eat this!" He shot a bullet "Fire star!"

The bullet trigger to make a spark as it thecollide with the gas, as the result a huge explosion created. 

"Luffy! Usopp!" Nami shout.

When the smoke is clear, they could see Luffy laying on the ground with some burn but still alive. On the other side, Usopp also still alive but still injured.

"You... You won't die from something like that. I know that, Luffy..." He coughed in pain.

Usopp attacked again and Luffy quickly get beck up. Usopp fight with all his might, but it wasn't enough to defeat Luffy.

Then Luffy punch him in the stomach as Usopp fell on the ground. Luffy won this fight. He walk to Usopp and sit in front of him "There's no way... You could defeat me!" Luffy said.

Luffy get up on his feet "do what you want with Merry Go. We're gonna find a new ship, and we're gonna keep sailing forward!!" He stated.

"So long, Usopp. It's been... Fun"

Back to the ship, Chopper insisted to treat Usopp's wounds. But Sanji stopped him as he goes uproar "this wasn't just any old fight" Sanji reminded him.

"So what?! I'm a doctor! Let me tend him, at least!"

Sanji pushed him down to make him listen "he lost his challenge, the last thing he needs now is your pity. Think about how that would make him feel!"

"...!!"

"Excessive kindness... Just hurts the vanquished even more! He made the challenge knowing that the out come could be" Sanji said. Chopper knows that, but still... He can't just abandoned Usopp like that.

Luffy returned to the ship but didn't meet anyone eyes "this is too much...!"

"That's the burden... Of being a Captain. Don't doubt yourself. If you start becoming unsure... Who can we have faith in?!" Zoro said. (Y/N) look at him in silent.

Then the crew left some medical supplies for Usopp's wounds. They left the ship and never returned.

The crew decided to stay at the inn for a while until they could find a new ship. (Y/N) went to the town for a walk to clear her mind, she's can't stop thinking about the fight earlier. She sighed "...why it comes to this?". Then she heard people talking something about the town's mayor, (Y/N) took one of the newspaper and read it.

"The mayor has been struck down? ... isn't it Iceberg-san?" (Y/N) somehow feels uneasy, like something is wrong.

In a instinct, (Y/N) decided to go to Iceberg's office.

(Y/N) took one of the small boat and went to dock one where he supposed to be. But when she get there, the gate was full of town's people asking for the mayor's condition. _'it looks like I can't pass here. I need to find another way' (Y/N)_ turned the boat around and went to the side of the building.

She checked the aura where there less people and look up at the building ' _Iceberg-san's office around that floor' (Y/N)_ use her devil fruit and fly to the window and went through it. She checked her surroundings and luckily no body is around.

(Y/N) walk around the hall until she found Iceberg's office, but when she came in no body in the room. (Y/N) thought maybe he's being treated in another room. While searching, she heard some voices from a certain room. She recognised some of the voices, including Iceberg's.

(Y/N) knocked the door and came in "my apologies if I suddenly just came in, but I have some questions to ask" she closed the door behind her.

In the room there's Kalifa, Lucci, Kaku, Paullie and Lulu checked on Iceberg's, now their attention turned to (Y/N).

"You're... (Y/N)? How did you get here?" Kaku ask.

"I have my own ways. Furthermore, Iceberg-san---"

Lucci extended his hand at her "stop taking another step or we'll bring you down" warn Hattori.

"...what do you mean? I'm here without threat"

"You and your shipmates, the straw hat pirate is accoused for the assassination of mayor Iceberg"

"?!" (Y/N) widened here eyes "that's absurd! We didn't do it!"

"The assassination has been by Nico Robin, one of your shipmates, and another person with mask. I've seen her with my own eyes" Iceberg stated.

"That's impossible... Robin-san" now (Y/N) known where she's been missing since yesterday, she glenched her fists "the straw hat pirates, including Robin-san, didn't tried to murder Iceberg-san. I refused your statement for accousing us!"

"Mr. Iceberg's statement is valid and you don't have any evidence to defend yourself. I suggest you just surrender" Kalifa said.

Suddenly somebody else barged in "AHH! Mr. Iceberg! I'm so glad you're conscious! Yay!!" The man cheers loudly. Paulie quickly kick him out of the room "you're too noisy! It's gonna hamper his recovery!". The man named Tilestone get up and apologized, then he told everyone a big news. He said the straw hat and Frank are fighting at the dock one.

(Y/N) sweat dropped "Luffy?!"

"Well Ms. (Y/N), I see your friends has caused more trouble" Hattori said, Lucci quickly grab her wrists and locked it behind (Y/N)'s back.

(Y/N) widened her eyes _'when did he---?!' (Y/N)_ tried to escape from his crib but his holding are too strong.

"There has to be a mistake! We really didn't plan murdering Iceberg-san!!" (Y/N) strongly stated as she's been dragged out by Lucci and Kaku.

Lucci and Kaku brought her into a room that has nothing but a single light, table and chair. Kaku tied (Y/N) in the chair "Kaku-san, you have to believe me! Please!" (Y/N) beg. 

"I'm sorry, (Y/N). But your alliance with Nico Robin had made it strong enough that you're working together with her"

(Y/N) look down as she tighten her grips.

"We should go" Hattori said as Lucci turned his heels and Kaku followed him behind. leaving (Y/N) all alone in the room.

"Robin-san..."


	38. Betrayal

(Y/N) has been locked in the room for couple of minutes, maybe an hour or more. She really can't tell time in the room like that. Worried feeling overflowing her just thinking about Luffy fighting this Franky person. _'should I just burn the whole building? ...no, that only make it worse'_ she shakes her head.

Then she heard commotion from outside about a man with straw hat running around in the mansion. _'that's Luffy! I need to get out of here!!'_ she quickly burn the rope that tied her and get up, scanning the room around. There's no window, so the only exit is through the thick metal door.

(Y/N) pick up the chair and smashed right to the door. It only scratch it a little. She pick up the table and smashed it again, the door still won't budge. She panted as she look at the one of table leg she's holding "...am I---" then she heard someone unlocked the door from outside and saw two figures walk in "...I see you're busy right now" Hattori said.

(Y/N) stare at Lucci and Kaku "you're back... I assume that you have met my friends?"

"We have"

"Then where are they?"

"Escaped" 

"Figures" (Y/N) turns her back at them "...why are you two here then?"

Both of them look at eachother for a moment "I'll go back first" Kaku said and Lucci nodded. Kaku leave the room, leaving (Y/N) and Lucci (and Hattori)in the room.

Lucci approached her and grab both her wrists as he slam her on the wall and capture her with his body pressed closer to her "what are you---"

He leans closer to her ear "Labelle D. (Y/N)"

(Y/N) gasp in disbelief and look at Lucci "...how---?"

But Lucci didn't say anything and let her go as he leaving the room. (Y/N) watch him leave while holding her arms. She look at her wrists that turned deep red.

"That man... Is dangerous"

(Y/N) being locked again and trying to figured out how to escape. She crossed her arms and stare at the metal door _'...I had no choice but to burn it all!!' (Y/N)_ casted her dark flames at the door with her highest heat. Slowly the metal door melted "it worked!" She keep throwing flames at it until she can pass through it.

The melting process might be longer than (Y/N) expected. Finally she made a hole big enough to pass through and escaped from the room. All of the sudden, a huge explosion came from the other side of the mansion "what's going on?!" (Y/N) look at the outside of the window and saw the first floor is burning and the people trying to put down the fire.

(Y/N) could tell something is definitely wrong and could tell that Iceberg is in danger. She quickly find the room. While on her way, (Y/N) heard someone from the mayor's room "you think I'm gonna let mayor Iceberg get killed by idiots nobody knows from who-knows-where?!" A man shouts. 

"?! I recognize this voice!" (Y/N) quickly ran into the mayor's office "Paullie-san!!"

Paullie-san turned to (Y/N) "?!! You're that lewd girl!" He was pinned on the floor by some metal locks.

(Y/N) also noticed another figure the same condition as Paullie "Luffy?!"

"(Y/N)! Help us get out from this stupid locks!!" Luffy orders.

"Right!" (Y/N) nodded and went to his side.

"You idiot! She can't get us out from this. Find someone else for---" (Y/N) manage to freed Luffy from the locks in one pull "what the---?!!" Paullie widened his eyes at (Y/N).

Luffy stretched his arms and legs "alright!"

"Hey you! Get me out of here. I'll fight too!" Paullie said.

"But Paullie-san, you're badly injured!" (Y/N) said.

"I'm telling you, I want to beat those idiots to a pulp! You think I care what happens to me after that?!!"

Luffy grinned at him "(Y/N), let's get him out of there!" Luffy and (Y/N) trying to free Paullie from the locks.

Finally, the both of them free and three of them on their way to Iceberg's room. Paullie lead them where it is and pointed at the distant. "Gom-gom...pistol!!" Luffy punched the door and barged in. "You idiot! Not this room! It's next door!" Paullie said. "What?! Next door?" Luffy stretched his leg and kicked the wall next to him as it destroyed through the next room.

"WHERE'S ROBIN?!" he shouts.

At the same time, Zoro also sliced through the door, Nami and Chopper follow behind him. He noticed them "Luffy! (Y/N)! Where the heck have you guys been?!" Zoro scold. In the room, Iceberg laying down on the floor with blood all over his body. There's other people too, wearing black suits. (Y/N) saw Robin there as well "Robin-san!!" She called.

(Y/N) turned to the familiar faces "...Kaku-san? Lucci-san?"

"..." Both men look at her in silent.

Paullie widened his eyes "what's going on here?! It almost looks like... You guys are the ones who are trying to assissinate him?! Why are you dressed like that?!" 

He pointed at his comrades "hey, Kalifa! Blueno! Kaku! Lucci! This must be some kind of sick joke!!"

For the first time he heard Lucci talk in front of him, telling that they're from the government intelligence. He even threat to smash Iceberg's head how cruel they are.

Paullie could feel his blood boils "why, you...! All this time you could talk just fine!! I'll teach you to make a fun of me! Pipe hitch knives!!" He attacked Lucci with his knives rope.

"Finger pistol" Lucci stabbed Paullie with his mere finger "haven't you learned your lesson. Yet?! Paulie!!"

Paulie cough in blood "why...? Why would you guys...?!" He kneel in the floor, unable to move.

"Paullie-san!" (Y/N) quickly hold his shoulders.

Lucci explained to him that he and the others mastered an martial arts called six powers. A martial art that make your body equal to weapon. And strong as 100 men.

"Well nevermind. Unfortunately, my friend... You were going to be eliminated anyway"

When Lucci about to kill Paullie, (Y/N) cast her flame around Paullie and her "enough!!" She shout.

Lucci stare at her "...so that's how you burn the ropes. And the child of death is alive and eat a devil fruit..." 

Luffy quickly grab (Y/N) and Paullie to his side and attacked Lucci. When Lucci attack back with his pistol finger, it didn't affect Luffy since he's a rubber man.

"If you were normal, you'd have a hole in your neck. You'd died instantly, rubber man"

"You built ships together, didn't you?!" Luffy ask.

"Until a while ago, yes. Everything's different now"

"So you're really a traitor?! Fine, then! All I know is, I made a promise!! I promised this guy we'd thrash whoever was trying to kill the Iceguy!!" Luffy stated.

Luffy asked Robin why is she taking the government side. She replies that she have a dream to fulfill, but she can't fulfill it if she's with the straw hat crew. "To accomplish my goal... I'll make any sacrifice!!" She said loud and clear. (Y/N) look at Robin in disbelief "Robin-san... Why are you doing this?"

"I don't need to tell you that"

"Are you crazy, Nico Robin?! Do you understand what it is you're trying to do?!!" Iceberg shouts. Robin quickly shut him down with her devil fruit.

Lucci warned everyone that the mansion will start burning down in two minutes "if you'd rather not burn to death... I'd hurry and leave the mansion. That is... Assuming you can get by us" he warn as the other member surrounded them.


	39. Cutty Flam

Lucci's group or they call it, CP9, prepare to attack the straw hat pirates. Blueno informed his team that the flames from the first floor start spreading really fast. "I'll leave, then" Robin said as she start walk away. "Right, you've fulfilled your role, good work" Lucci said.

"Robin-san!" (Y/N) called.

"Good bye" Robin said without looking back, the others tried to call her too.

When Luffy about to catch Robin, Blueno blocked his path. Luffy tried to make him out of his way but his hard body wouldn't budge. Then Kaku and Kalifa kicked Luffy as his body almost being sliced.

Zorro widened his eyes "get down!!" He told Nami and Chopper as they get down as he told "it cuts in half?!" He saw the kick made the wall slice in half.

"With a swift enough kick, it's possible to create a devastating 'schyte wind'. That's tempest kick" Kalifa explained.

Zorro quickly run forward at Kaku but he blocked his attack with his blade. Zorro ask him if the assessment of Merry Go is all just a lie "unfortunately for you, my assessment was given all seriousness" Kaku replies. "...!! That's unfortunate" both of them start clashing their blades. 

(Y/N) saw Robin about to leave through the window. She quickly flew at her direction but Lucci appeared in front of her and grabbed her neck with one hand "...go, Nico Robin" he order. Robin jump off from the window and disappear. (Y/N) gasped for air as Lucci watch her squirming "Labelle D. (Y/N), the government once thought the Labelle family is dead for good. But here we are, founding their last descendant"

"Let go (Y/N)---!!!" Luffy shout as he about to punch Lucci.

But he knocked Luffy to the other side with his hand. Everyone gaped how strong Lucci is "what are you people?" Paullie ask.

Lucci explained that they have trained their body into beyond normal humans "the world government's most elite fighting force... And you, a mere band of pirates" he squeezed (Y/N)'s neck a little tighter as she almost out of breath.

Kalifa informed Lucci that the ignition device will detonate. Then Lucci squeezed (Y/N)'s neck harder until she's fainted in his hand. "(Y/N)---!!!" The crew shout in panic. Lucci give (Y/N) to Kaku and hold her in his arms. Lucci turned at the crew why don't I show you something interesting as this draws to an end?" 

Then Lucci transformed himself into a monstrous form, Paullie widened his eyes "Lucci--!! What the heck are you?!!"

"The cat-cat fruit. leopard model"

"Not good!! Carnivorous zoan-types grow more ferocious, too!!" Chopper warned. 

"The more you train, the more your power is amplified. For aggressive attacks, the zoan-types is the strongest!!" Lucci explained. 

Kalifa warned Lucci about the workers on their way there, then Lucci use tempest kick to destroy the mansion in half and the workers couldn't make their pass to Iceberg's room.

While the building is start falling down, Nami and Chopper doing their best to get away from the walls. Unfortunately, Chopper get buried by the walls for saving Nami life. Paullie also get up and helped Iceberg over his shoulders. Then CP9 surrounded them, Paullie gritted his teeth " even... Even after all you've done... Deep down inside, I feel like we're still comrades!!"

"...the feeling's not mutual" Lucci about to finish Paullie and Iceberg, but Luffy manage to stop him by punching his face.

Lucci attacked back by stabbing his stomach, then he grab Luffy's head "I'll send you on one way flight--- off the island!!!" He throw Luffy through the walls as Luffy thrown off far from the mansion.

When Zorro about to attack as well, Lucci also throw him away just like Luffy, including Nami.

Lucci returned to his normal-self and turned to (Y/N) "...killing you now would be easy. But we need something from you" he said. They also tied Iceberg and Paullie together in the burning room. The group look at the burning building from the roof "Mr. Iceberg, you may have been... A brilliant master shipbuilder and the mayor of a great city... But no ordinary citizens can defy the will of the world government!" Lucci stated.

"Let's go! We have to recover the blue prints from Tom's other disciple... Franky. No... Cutty Flame" Lucci orders.

~~~ TIME SKIP ~~~

The CP9 manage to capture Cutty Flam/Franky, the man with blue hair. And somehow they manage to capture Usopp as well. They locked them in the sea train car storage. Robin went to the car one. While the CP9 in the car two where they could guard her. Meanwhile, Kaku let (Y/N)'s head on his laps. Lucci look at him "...why didn't you lock her like Cutty Flam?" He ask. 

"...she seems harmless for now. So I wish she stays like this" Kaku replies.

"...suit yourself"

Then another agent from the government came to inform them they'll depart early, Lucci allowed then and look at the town through the window "I've lived here for five years... But I feels no regret about leaving this island"

The sound of the sea train whistles and a sign that the train will depart shortly.


	40. Escape Plan

(Y/N) could hear a sound of train chugging and sound of rains dropping to the window glass. She opened here eyes and saw a window drenched by rain, she even heard the sound of sea waves. "...where am I" (Y/N) look around. 

"You're awake" a familiar voice came from above her.

(Y/N) ticketed her head up and realized that she's laying on Kaku's laps "Kaku-san?!"

"Don't move" Kaku pointed a finger at her chest "if you try to move, my finger will hit your chest as it through your heart. You've seen what I did to your friends" he warns.

"Finally, you're awaken, Ms. Labelle" Lucci said from beside Kaku's seat "we have some a few matters to discuss"

"I have nothing. And please, stop calling me by my last name"

Lucci told her that they have captured Robin, Franky, and a long-nose person. He threatened (Y/N) they'll kill them if she won't grant their request.

"...what is this request?" (Y/N) ask.

"The location of the Ponegliff" Lucci said.

"...?!!"

"We believed that Labelle D. Xander has told his wife the location as well. Unfortunately, we can't find Labelle D. Lucy was last seen in Loguetown. Then we tried to find their child as well, which is you"

"...I---"

Suddenly, one of the CP agent came in and informed them that there's intruders in the train. Lucci ordered him to find these intruders. (Y/N) had a feeling this must be the crew. She sighed a little "may I ask where are we heading?" 

"We're heading to Enies Lobby, the CP9 Headquarters" Kaku's replies.

"...is Robin-san in the car one?"

"Yes. How do you know?"

"...I just knew"

Then (Y/N) start asking random questions to the CP9 to pass time. It seems some of them are annoyed a little by her non-stop asking questions. Lucci quickly grabbed her and put her on his laps. He grab (Y/N)'s jaws "if you won't stop talking, I'll finish you here if I had to" he warns.

(Y/N) pouted "you're no fun"

All of the sudden, somebody kicked the door open and a male figure walks in. (Y/N) widened her eyes "Sanji-san?!"

Sanju noticed her "(Y/N)~chwan~ I'm so glad you're all right!!" He coo "but why are you here?"

"That's because---"

Then another person fell from the roof and another one with blue hair came down as well "yeesh, man... Where did you come from?" Sanju ask the man with blue hair wearing speedo.

"Super!! Did you finish off the ramen freak?"

"Yeah, just now"

Meanwhile, Lucci and Kaku covered (Y/N)'s vision "huh? Huh? Why are you covering my eyes??" (Y/N) ask in confusion.

"It's gotten noisy all of the sudden" Kalifa said.

Lucci stare at them "not that we expected much to begin with..."

"It's them right? They're the one who actually took Robin and (Y/N) away?" Sanju ask the Speedo man.

"Watch yourself. They have some weird martial arts techniques" warn the Speedo man.

Then, one of the CP9 subordinate that was taken down by Speedo man get back up and coughing in pain. "Who's this?" Lucci ask. Kali explained he's one of the CP new members. Lucci give (Y/N) to Kaku and killed the new member with his own hand. He also order Kalifa to inform the Headquarters that their subordinate are too weak and useless.

Sanju gritted his teeth "these guys are supposed to be the protector of justice?"

"Hard to tell who the bad guys are, huh?" Said Speedo man.

Lucci turned to them "I supposed I don't need to ask why you're here, intruder. From the way you open doors, you don't seem to be a very patient person"

"You're right. My parents raised me wrong" Sanji replies.

Lucci warned Sanji not to get involved in government problems "for example, if there were a demonic power capable of burning the world to ashes... And the only one who could awaken that power was an innocent little girl, a mere 8 years old... Don't you think that girl should be killed for the sake of humanity?"

"...what are you trying to say?" Sanji ask.

"I'm explaining Nico Robin's life to you. Now, of course, she's an actually criminal. But in the beginning she was just a little girl with terrible power..." Lucci grabbed (Y/N) "it's the same as Labelle D. (Y/N), the child of death himself, their blood flows as a sin for living in this world"

"...!!!"

"Practically saying, they should have perished right after they're born. I'm truly glad... That they'll die before it's too late"

"Cut it out, you jerk!! Shut your mouth!!" Sanji kicked Lucci hard but he managed to block it. Kaku grabbed (Y/N) back to his side.

As Lucci told him that the government will take out all of their knowledge, experience, and intelligent. Sanji sworn that he will never let that happen.

Suddenly, Robin came into car two while a man with mask trying to stop her. "Robin-san?!" (Y/N) look at her. Then Robin threw the masked man at Sanji "Robin! What are you doing?!" Sanju ask her.

"You won't understand... Unless I spell it out for you, will you?" Robin said.

"Franky! Cut the car three loose! Were running away!!" Order the masked man.

"Running away?!"

"Sanji! Grab (Y/N)!!" Then the masked man pull out a smoke bomb as the whole car covered in smoke.

"Nico Robin... Is ours!!" The masked brought Robin in his arms and ran away to the car three.

"All right!!" Sanji and the man named Franky cheered as they escaped to the car three as well.


	41. Enies Lobby

The guys cheered when they manage to escape from car two, but they mustn't lettheir guard down until they far enough from CP9. Suddenly, they saw something cought their car as they being pulled back. Kalifa and Blueno pulling them back. Sanji tried to kick Blueno to make him let go. His kick strong enough to make Blueno shaking.

"Robin! Wait, don't!!" Sniper King shout as he's being bended by Robin's devil fruit power.

"Robin-san, stop!!" (Y/N) beg.

"Wait--!! Why... Robin?!!" Sanji shout.

"How many times are you going to make me say it?! Just leave me alone!!" Robin said.

"Careful! Don't get distracted!" Kaku warns as he kicked Sanji away. 

"Sanji-san!!" (Y/N) run to his side as Sanji coughed in pain.

"This is our one-in-a-million chance to escape, ya know?!" Franky pushed the back of the car's side and Blueno a losses his grip.

Franky fell into the CP9 car as they being departed further and further. Robin still insist not escaping with them, Sanji ask why is she so stubborn not coming with them. The Blueno suddenly appeared behind Sanji and knocked him over. Kaku also appeared and take (Y/N) with him "no! Don't leave them like this!! Sanji-san! Usopp-kun!" She shout as she's being dragged through the portal door made by Blueno.

They back to the car two and put (Y/N) down. Lucci grabbed (Y/N)'s arms and stare down at her "don't you try to escape from me again" he threats. Then Robin also come back with them. (Y/N) and Robin look in each other eyes "Robin-san... How could you..." (Y/N) cried. Robin look at the other way.

While Robin and Franky being held in the car one, (Y/N) is sitting beside Kaku and her hands being locked with sea stone handcuffs. On their way, none of them say a word. Even (Y/N) is not in the mood saying anything.

Finally, they have reached Eines Lobby. The Marines took Franky and Robin. (Y/N) has been told to stay behind Lucci. The guided Marines saw Robin and (Y/N) as they being fascinated by their beauty. They guided them to their headquarters where their director is waiting for them. 

While on their way, Robin look behind her back, Lucci told her to keep walking. "..." (Y/N) also look back and feels something is coming on their way. When they arrived at the building they went inside first and told to stay outside for a moment. Inside there's the director and other faces of CP9. Jane's, Kumadori, and Fukuro.

Meanwhile, (Y/N), Robin, and Franky heard some loud voices inside the room. "...it's quite inside in there" (Y/N) said. "Yeah, they must be have some more idiots there" Franky agrees. When they finally to go in, the director called Spandam laughs in please by their sight.

"I'm surprised you survived that incident eight years ago... Cutty Flam! And here's the most dangerous and wanted woman in the world... Nico Robin. And last... Labelle D. (Y/N), the daughter of death" he laughs wickedly.

The director explaining his main goal by eliminating fish-men and making the world peace by sacrificing them. 

Franky got mad and tried to attack him, but a man named Kumadori slam him down with his thick hair. Then Spandam stepped on his head.

He told them that he got some news from Aokiji that Nico Robin and Labelle D. (Y/N) is on a pirate ship and they're in water seven. So he made a plan to capture both of them by using a golden snail phone called buster call.

"Why did Aokiji give you authority for a buster call?" 

"Don't ask me questions! How rude!!" He punched Robin in the face.

"Robin-san!!" (Y/N) shout.

Spandam laughs maniacally that he will use her and throw her in the sea just like that. (Y/N) gritted her teeth by his actions. 

"Oh, that's reminds me... A little while ago some fools came to rescue your worthless self" Spandam said, and threat them he will send them where the all pirates go, the Impel Down.

"Wait-- that's not we agreed on! I cooperated with you on the condition that you let them go safely! Including (Y/N)!!" Robin shout.

"...!! Robin-san..."

Robin look at her and whispering sorry to (Y/N).

"We agreed we would let them sail from water seven. But they've come here, haven't they?!" Spandam said coldly, Robin gasped in disbelief that the man twisted the words.

"It's hopeless. This guy is worthless. He doesn't have a scrap of humanity" Franky said.

"Shut up, you morons!!" Spandam kicked and stumped them on the floor "anyway, we don't need to honour a promise to criminals like you!!" 

(Y/N) getting anger increased inside her "stop hurting them---!!!" (Y/N) shout. When she about to stop Spandam, Kaku hold her back and told her to be quite.

Spandam laughing over their pain and misery "you two can die together. All are powerless in the face of great justice. And for Labelle D. (Y/N)---" he turned to her, but Lucci glared at him with cold stare.

Spandam take a step back "...you could do whatever you want with her" he told his agents to take Franky to Impel Down and Robin to the government.

"After this, CP9's status will grow incredibly. We'll raise a glass in celebration on the ship!" Spandam cheered.

"I don't feel like a toast. Because I'm not interested in status or power" Lucci said to Spandam all he have to do is being leader but they won't follow his ideals.

"But...what is it you want then?!"

"Blood. When we're here... Murder is justified" Lucci said with cold tone and walk away.


	42. Give In

The CP9 has returned to their room, while (Y/N) is dragged into Lucci's room. Onc again, she's being forced to sit on Lucci's laps. There's Kaku and Kalifa too, staring at the devil fruits that was given by Spandam earlier. "Whatever the power you gain, it depends on how you use it. You probably won't get weaker, and being unable to swim isn't such a big deal. Eat them. It'll be fun" Lucci grinned.

"Lucci-san, this isn't the matter of having fun. It could be dangerous for them" (Y/N) said.

Then Jabra and the others peek in "Kaku! Kalifa! Don't do it! This won't turn out well! It'll taste like poop! Like poop!!" Jabra shout.

"Think about this carefully, Kaku-san, Kalifa-san. The outcome might be greater than you imagine" (Y/N) warn.

"Yeah! Listen to the cursed girl!!" 

(Y/N) cried a little in Lucci's chest by being called cursed "Jabra" Lucci glare sharply at him.

Jabra sweat dropping and hide behind Fukuro.

"Hmm... This could be fun" Kaku take a bite.

"If it's a good power, I welcome it" Kalifa said as she took a bite too.

Everyone waited for their reactions as their faces turns pale. "Yuck! It taste awful!!" Kaku and Kalifa said in union.

"You'll notice the enormity of the transformation soon. New powers have been born" Lucci said.

The rest of the member when to another room to try their new power, leaving (Y/N) and Lucci alone in his room. Lucci still drinking his alcohol while (Y/N) has troubled look. Lucci noticed that "...your friends won't come. Even if they did, they won't make it here" 

"They might be here already, but I just wish they hadn't. And after what Robin-san said earlier... I feel bad blaming her, all she did was protecting us"

"Why would you feel bad? It's her own actions after all"

"Still..." Then the room went silent for a moment.

"...we still waiting about your replies giving the location of the ponegliff. You know what will happen if you won't tell us" Lucci look at (Y/N) sharply.

(Y/N) clenched her fists "I... Never said I will tell you the location."

Lucci clicked his tongue and grab her collar "stop being so stubborn and face the reality your friends will die unless you give us the location. Now, what is your answer?"

"My friends aren't that weak, and I will never tell you. I'll carry it into my grave!"

"...wrong answer" he slammed (Y/N) on the sofa and tear off her shirt. 

He start biting her neck roughly and pressed his body on hers. (Y/N) could feel the blood trails down from her neck to her chest. She begged him to stop.

Lucci drink some of the alcohol and start kissing (Y/N) as the alcohol went into her throat. (Y/N)'s body slowly feeling hot and panted heavily. 

Lucci licked his lips and unbuttoned his shirt "ready to give in?"

(Y/N) gritted her teeth "never!!"

"You're at loss" he start ramming (Y/N)'s lips and went to her neck, and to her chest. He even raise her leg on his hips. (Y/N) tried to escape but his grip is too strong.

Then they heard the loud scream getting closer, Lucci went to the window and saw the Marines is fighting off the straw hat pirates. "I'm impressed they manage to come all this way" he took one more drink of his alcohol and kissed (Y/N) again "stay here. And if you ever try to escape from me again... I'll kill you myself" he warns and leave the room.

(Y/N) watch him already leave the room as she get up _'like bloody hell I'll stay! I need to find the others! But I need to get out front is handcuffs first!!'_ (Y/N) slammed the door open and start running away from the room.

She went around the building and hiding from the passing Marines. She running in the courtroom and look around "they must be hide the key somewhere!". Then she saw someone opened a door and a familiar figure spotted.

"Zoro-san!!' (Y/N) called.

Zoro-san noticed her "(Y/N)?! Are you okay?! What happened to your clothes?!" Then he noticed the red marks on her neck "...?! Were you---?!"

"Huh? No I'm fine. Zoro-san, I need you to cut off this handcuffs, please!"

"We need a key to open this" he said as he give his shirt to (Y/N) to cover herself.

" I've got separated from Nami and Chopper again. There's no time"

"That's right we have to go up" (Y/N) pointed above them.

Then Zoro had an idea. He sliced the whole floors above them as it made a hole through the roof. Zoro carried (Y/N) over his shoulder and climb up.

Both of them manage arrived at the roof where Luffy standing there, Nami and Chopper also there "(Y/N)!! We were so worried!!" They cried. Sanji also arrived "(Y/N)~chwan~!! Your knight in shining armour has arrived!!". Then the sniper king also arrived as well.

(Y/N) look up and feel a murderous stare. It's Lucci, glaring at her with cold and hungry stare. "I'm begging you, Robin! If you wanna die or whatever... You can do whatever you want!" Luffy shout at Robin.

Robin staring down at them "but you have to say it--- to our faces!!" He add. Then the crew start standing side-by-side and look straight at Robin.

"Just leave the rest to us!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dead at this chapter💕💦


	43. Declaration of War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, but I rewrite some of the chapter 42 story, you might want to reread it before reading this chapter 💦

Luffy ordered Sniper King to shot the Marines flag as their war declaration, and Luffy is not afraid of anyone who's against him. Then Spandam taken Robin away and Franky appeared in front of them as he held the blueprints of Ancient Military Weapon Pluton.

He burned the blueprints into ashes and Spandam start panicked and glared him with hatred. It seems Franky on straw hat pirates now. Then Granny Kokoro called the crew through snail phone and told them to be prepared to jump off. Luffy grabbed everyone and drag them to jump off the building.

At the same time, Granny Kokoro arrived with a train called rocket man as they landed on it, Franky got caught on the train as well. The train heading stright at the headquarters door and crashed on it. 

The crew get back up again from all the damages, Franky thought the straw hat crew are not normal people. Then one of the CP9 member appeared "it's one of the CP9, Fukuro" (Y/N) warn. Fukuro warn them that Robins has been taken away by Lucci and Spandam to the gate of justice. 

He told them he's holding the key to unlock the sea prism handcuffs "then hand it over!!" Luffy tried to get it back but Fukuro manage to escape in a blink of an eye. "Be careful Luffy, all of the CP9 members are masters of six powers" (Y/N) warn, Luffy clicked his tongue.

"Don't be hasty! I never said that this is the real key" Fukuro said "it could be the key to some other handcuffs."

"There are five of us CP9 in the tower, including myself. Each one of us has a key" he add.

"So you're saying that unless we beat each of you, take your keys and test them on Robin or (Y/N)'s handcuffs, we won't know which one is the correct one?" Zoro ask.

"Crap! What a waste of time...!! While we're messing around, Robin will taken to the gates of justice!!" Sanji said in annoyence.

Nami told everyone that their first priority is to get Robin back first. But Fukuro threat them that they just have to throw the key to the sea and leave the area.

The crew start making a plan to defeat them and get the keys. Sanji told Luffy to catch up Lucci and beat him. While the others find the rest of the keys. "What about (Y/N)? She can't fight while being handcuffed" Nami ask. "I might can't fight freely as I used to, but---" (Y/N) kicked one of the ruins above them and kicked hard at the wall as it destroyed into million pieces "luckily, the handcuffs isn't decreasing my physical ability" (Y/N) said with smile but more confident.

"Everyone, win if it kills you!!" Luffy shout. And the crew start entering the headquarters as they split up.

Zoro told (Y/N) to come with him and (Y/N) follows him. They search every room until they found one with somebody in it. "You've already drawn your swords" Kaku said. Zoro grinned "it's moaning that it want to taste blood".

"You have a key for (Y/N)'s handcuffs, don't you? Will you hand it over before I kill you?"

"That's a foolish question... When I was back at Galley-La, I regretted not being able to see your true powers or (Y/N)'s. I never imagined that you pirates would make it this far..."

"I'm much more stronger than you think, Kaku-san" (Y/N) said.

Kaku smiled at her "we'll see about that" he turned to Zoro "you are frightening man. However... I'm the best swordsman in CP9. Don't take me lightly" Kaku took his swords.

" Two-sword style, eh?" Zoro ask.

But Kaku suddenly swing his legs and use tempest kick to attack them. Zoro protecting (Y/N) with his swords as Kaku's attacks slashed the walls.

"Sorry but... It's four swords" Kaku said.

"Fine by me. That's right, your whole body's a weapon..." Zoro in position to attack back.

Zoro start running at him as their swords clashed together. Both of them has amazing sword skill. (Y/N) tried to help Zoro by distracting Kaku. She kicked one ruin and another to give Zoro opening. But Kaku manage to slice them apart easily. 

Kaku tried to attack (Y/N), but she jumps away from all his attacks since she can't use her hands. "I must say, you're indeed a strong woman, (Y/N)" Kaku said.

"You could have seen more if you release me from this handcuffs"

"I would love that" he grinned and attacked her again.

Zoro quickly steppe in and blocked his sword attacks. This two swordsman fight caused the room almost get destroyed. Kaku laughs "this is fun".

"I don't have time for fun" Zoro said.

"If you're in such a hurry, I'll show you... My new power" Kaku transformed himself into something.

(Y/N) and Zoro widened their eyes by his sight "what the---?!" 

Kaku has transformed himself into a full fledged giraffe. Unfortunately his weight cannot hold the floor that was half destroyed. Then they falls into the bottom floor.

Turns out, there's someone else there. One of the CP9, Jabra, also transformed himself into a wolf man. Zoro manage to caught (Y/N) before she hit the ground. When he look at Kaku's new form, he laughed hard on him. Meanwhile, (Y/N) look at Jabra with sparkling eyes. Jabra noticed her staring "what are you looking at, woman?" He ask (Y/N).

"A puppy!!" (Y/N) pointed at Jabra with excitement as Kaku and Zoro burst out laughing.

"P-puppy?! Listen here! What you see before you is a full blood-lusted wo--"

"There there~ who's the good boy?" (Y/N) patted his head.

"I am" Jabra sit in front of her as he wags his tail. The other two start laughing at him again.

"S-shut up! If anyone who's weird in here it should be Kaku!!"

"Is that so? I think Kaku-san looks adorable" (Y/N) smiled at Kaku with gentle smile.

Kaku blushed "a-adorable?!"

"(Y/N), I don't think that how you should treat your enemies" Zoro sweat-dropped.

He turned to Kaku "hey, giraffe... How long are you gonna stand there talking? If you're fine being a giraffe, so am I. I'll cut you down as you are"

"You fool...! Don't underestimate the immense power of the giraffe!!" Then he transform himself again, this time is half human half man "behold... I am reborn... With unthinkable power!

"Super lame!!" Zoro shout at his new form.

Kaku gasped "w-what... Did you... Just say?"

"Zoro-san, that's very rude of you" (Y/N) said to Zoro.

"Huh?! Why are you scolding me for?!"


	44. Declaration of War (2)

Jabra still laughing at Kaku's new form. Then suddenly something caught Zoro's wrist "what the heck?! Handcuffs?!". (Y/N) look at it "ah! That's a sea prism handcuffs!". The one who throw it is Sniper King, he was planning to throw it at Kaku or Jabra "then Why'd you put them on me, you idiot?!" Zoro scold.

"W-well...!! Th-the giraffe's face looks so funny... It screwed my aim...!!" Sniper King pointed at Kaku.

"Curse you... All of you!! Tempest kick... Sky slicer!" Kaku start swinging his legs around as he sliced the building in half. The trio ducked before they got hit.

When Kaku calmed down, Jabra went to Kaku's side "hmph! How pitiful. Letting your emotions take over in battle" he mock. "Shut up! I like giraffe's! I love giraffes!" Kaku stated. (Y/N) quickly ran to Zoro and Sniper King "are you two okay?". Zoro scratched his head "yeah, we're fine"

Then (Y/N) noticed something "but... Your hand" she pointed at his wrist.

Zoro's wrist locked with Sniper King's "what the hell did you do?!!"

"It's not my fault!!" Both of them start arguing eachother and (Y/N) tried to calm then down.

"Hey, you two!! What's the number on that hand cuffs?" Jabra ask.

"Number?" Sniper King ask.

Kaku explained every handcuffs matches the number on their keys "if our keys match the number on your handcuffs, we'll take them off you right away"

Then they start searching the number on their handcuffs. Finally, Sniper King found his "it's number two! Now take them off!!"

Jabra and Kaku look at their keys, unfortunately it didn't match neither of them "what the--?! Getting our hopes like that!!" Zoro said in disappointment.

"You mean one of the other three CP9 has they key...?!" Sniper King turned to (Y/N) "hey, (Y/N)! What's your number?"

"...it's number 4"

Kaku grinned "why you look at that. It's my lucky number"

"You mean--" Kaku showed his key number match with hers and he told (Y/N) to come closer 

(Y/N) look at Zoro and Sniper King as they nods in approval. (Y/N) took a deep breath and need to guard up. 

When (Y/N) close enough to Kaku, he suddenly pulled her closer and kissed her deeply. Everyone in the room gaped.

Jabra clicked his tongue "lucky bastard..."

Meanwhile Zoro goes uproar and Sniper King tried to hold him back.

Somehow (Y/N) melted from his kiss and couldn't escape. When their lips apart, (Y/N)'s face turns red and panted a little. Kaku smirked "what? You think Lucci is the only one could having fun?"

As he promised, Kaku unlock (Y/N)'s handcuffs and she's finally free. (Y/N) spread her flaming wings and quickly flew back to Zoro and Sniper King's side. Both of them look at her "...(Y/N), you're still blushing" Sniper King said.

(Y/N) covered her red face "I-I'm sorry! They just a really good kisser! I couldn't---"

"So they DID something to you!!!" Zoro scold.

(Y/N) panicked "n-nevermind!!"

The crew focused on Kaku and Jabra again, but they start chasing the trio around the room. The trio panicked and run away. (Y/N) throw some flaming balls at them but manage to dodge it. "(Y/N)--!! We're counting on you!!" Sniper King order.

"I-I can't hold them by myself!!"

Then someone else came in. The trio recognize the figure "oh! Chopper...!!!" They called.

"What's up?! That looks like fun!" He said with excitement.

"You idiot!! Don't you see these handcuffs?!" Zoro scold.

(Y/N) told him the situation although they're still being chased. Zoro order Chopper to call the rest of the crew and find a key number 2. Chopper understood and quickly find the others. 

Meanwhile, the trio still being chased from the two CP9 "we can't keep running away like this!" (Y/N) said.

"You're flying! It's different! Carry me instead!" Sniper King said.

"I can't carry you both while still being stuck to eachother!"

Somehow in the back, Jabra start accousing Kaku attacked him instead the trio and they start arguing again. While the CP9 argue eachother, Zoro have a plan "Sniper King... Let's do rock, paper, scissors! There's a way to get these handcuffs off".

"What do you mean?" (Y/N) ask Zoro.

"One of us... Will cut off his hand" he stated.

"Don't say that with such serious look...!!!" Sniper King scold.

"Hear me out, okay? Whoever has to cut off his hand... Will grab that hand and rush to Chopper to get it sewn back on"

"We're not stuffed animals!! That's the craziest thing I've ever heard!!"

(Y/N) start tearing up "y-you're going to cut off your hand?" She cried.

"You made her cry!!"

"I didn't do anything!!" Then Zoro had something on his mind "...I have another idea"

"I don't want to hear it...!!!" Sniper King shout.

Zoro told Sniper King to straighten his position as he carries him with on hand... Like a sword. "Now listen Sniper King, don't break that form!! You're my sword now!!!" Zoro stated.

Meanwhile Sniper King struggling to hold his position "get me lawyer. I'm definitely gonna sue you one day!!"

"Please hold it a little a longer, you two" (Y/N) said. 


	45. The Black Riding Hood, The Hunter, And Big Bad Wolf

Zoro start swinging Sniper King around like a sword, and attacked the CP9 duo. (Y/N) tried to burn them but their iron body make it impossible. In the middle of a fight a loud announcement from outside could be heard. Something about a buster call has been triggered and Robin also there, she warned everyone to evacuate the island.

"It seems the buster call has been triggered..." Kaku said.

 _'Robin-san...' (Y/N)_ start worrying about Robin more.

Kaku and Jabra to finish the trio quickly. Suddenly the wall start cracking and a huge monster appeared. They surprised by the monster sudden appearance as it start destroying everything it sees.

(Y/N) noticed the hat that the monster's wearing "that's Chopper!!"

Zoro and Sniper King gasped "what?!!" The trio doing their best dodging monster-sized Chopper.

"Hey! Is that really Chopper?! Why doesn't he recognized us?!!" Zoro ask.

"I don't know. But it has to be Chopper! Who else has horns and a hat like that?!" Sniper King said.

"Then he didn't make it to find the key and the others?!" (Y/N) ask.

"I dunno. It's no use, were gonna die" Sniper King cried.

"Something wrong with him! He's the one who looks like he's gonna die!!" Zoro warn.

"What's happening to him?!" Sniper King panicked.

(Y/N) look at Chopper closely "...his form could be drained all his energy. He could die!!" She warns.

"What?! We're in serious trouble!!"

Then Kaku and Jabra start aiming for Chopper. Zoro and (Y/N) stopped them from hurting him. Out of nowhere, Franky appeared and aimed his hand cannon at Chopper. He shot his cannon and pushed Chopper as he falls to the ocean. Then Franky quickly follows him to the sea. 

Nami also arrived and have a key unlock Zoro and Sniper King's handcuffs. Kaku noticed them they're finally freed and laughs "are you finally free to fight?"

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you. You're gonna be sorry. You won't get another chance to beat me... World government goons!!!" Zoro warned.

Zoro start attacking Kaku again, they're attack with all their might. Strangely, Jabra only sit there and watch. Nami, (Y/N), and Sniper King look at him suspiciously.

Jabra said he didn't want to fight and throwed them his key "go save Nico Robin"

They give him a confused look. When Sniper King about to pick up the key, Jabra suddenly attacked him and throw him to the wall. The girls gasped in horror.

"I'm a wolf!! Turn your back on me, and I'll eat you!" Jabra warn as howls like a wolf. He also scratched Sniper King until he's bleeding and picked his bloody body up.

When Jabra about to finish him off, somebody else kicked him away cross the floor. He gasped and glare at the person "who are you?!!"

"The hunter" Sanji said.

"Sanji-san!!" (Y/N) called.

"(Y/N)~chwan!! Did you miss me?!!"

Sniper King tried to get back up again as he coughed in blood "s-sorry Sanji... I... I couldn't---"

"It's enough you're alive. Everyone has things they can and can't do. You guys look outside" he pointed at the gate of justice start to open.

Jabra warns them that when the gate is open, there will be Neptunians swimming around and beyond that is the great prison and the main headquarters of Marines. Sanji told Usopp to save Robin and Nami drags him away with her. "(Y/N), you could go with them if you want. I'll take care of this guy"

(Y/N) shake her head "I'll stay and fight together!"

Sanji smiled at her and they prepared to fight Jabra. Both of them attacked him with all their might. Slowly, their power combined damaging Jabra. Then Sanji kicked him to the wall " admirable, I've been waiting... For a fellow like you" he throw his key at them "enough of this pointless fighting. Go save Robin"

 _'this pattern---' (Y/N)_ think Jabra aiming something.

When Sanji about to pick it up, Jabra tried to hit him. But (Y/N) quickly kicked his head until his skull cracked. Jabra hold his bleeding head "why you---!!"

"Bye!!" Sanji grabbed (Y/N) and quickly run away.

Jabra start chasing them and attack them from behind. He failed as Sanji kicked him in the face and knocked him down couple of times. Then Jabra attack Sanji with his greatest attack as he crushed into the wall. (Y/N) shouted his name as she saw him laying on the ground.

"Did you think you could steal my key and just run away! I'm a wolf! I won't stop until you you're in my belly!!" Jabra laughs.

(Y/N) suddenly smashed Jabra to the ground and stepped on his head _**"you hurt Sanji and Sniper King... You've been a very very bad dog, Jabra. Shall I kill you instead?"** (Y/N) _glared at him with murderous look.

"WHAT ARE YOU--- GAKH---!!!" (Y/N) stumped on his head again and again without mercy.

Sanji get back in his feet and scratched his head "ahh... Now you've made her really mad. Well... She's not the only one"

Jabra swinged his claws at (Y/N) so he could escaped from her. He also mocked them about worrying Robin only makes them weak. (Y/N) and Sanji killing aura increased "watch what you say, when I get angry, I tend to heat up!!" Sanji warns.

Then Sanji and (Y/N) start heating up their power. "Diable... Jambe" Sanji's foot heating up. "Dark... Meteor" (Y/N) gathered a large amount of flaming ball above them.

(Y/N) throwed her flaming ball first, then Sanji kicked it with his flaming feet as it hit Jabra and burnt him alive.

Somehow, Jabra still alive from the attack. And for the final hit, Sanji crushed him down with all his might and Jabra has finally been defeated.

"God create food... And demon create the spices. But perhaps this dish... Was a littke too spicy for you" Sanji said.


	46. Out of Control

After defeating Jabra, Sanji saw the upper floor is halfway falling down. It was caused by Zoro and Kaku's fights. "Hey, (Y/N)-chan. We should go now. I've got the key number 1" then he saw (Y/N) trembling and breathing heavily "(Y/N)?" He called.

"I'm... Fine. Let's... Find the others" she said, although Sanji is not convinced by that. Nonetheless, he followed her.

Both of them followed the trails left behind that lead to the Gate of Justice. They also pass the room where Zoro is "hey, mosshead! Where's the key?!" Sanji ask. "I just got it" he showed him the key. (Y/N) saw Kaku laying on the floor, defeated by Zoro. Then she turned her heels "let's... Leave already" her breath goes heavier and leave the room.

Zoro watch (Y/N) acting strange "...what's up with her?" He ask Sanji.

"Don't know. She's been acting like that after defeating that wolf-guy. I'm worried about her..." Sanji answer, Zoro agrees with him.

While on their way to the bridge, (Y/N) murmuring something under her breath _"blood... More blood... Killing? Yes... Yes yes... Killing is... FUN!"_ she said as she increased her speed. The three of them finally arrived at the edge of the gate and saw Robin being dragged by Spandam. Out of nowhere, Sniper King arrived and shoot down the Marines around her. Robin took her opportunity to escape, but the Marines start aiming at her and shoot her. By it was blocked by Franky that suddenly appear and using his body as a shield "I'm strong. 'cause I'm made of steel" he grinned.

Sniper King give the keys to Franky they've got from CP9. Franky quickly unlocked Robin's handcuffs and successfully freed her. Then the bombs from the Marines ships start raining down at Einel Lobby. One of them hit the roof where Sniper Kong standing, thankfully he survived and jump to Zoro's side. Sanji shouted at Robin that they'll catch up later.

But (Y/N) choose to fly toward to Robin's side. Robin stare at her with confused look "(Y/N)...?" She called. But (Y/N) didn't respond as she staring at Spandam and his mens with cold stare. Then she knocked him far away and start beating his mens as well.

Robin and Franky widened their eyes as they watch (Y/N) burn the Marines alive. (Y/N) laughs maniacally as she burn every last one of them. Then she turned her head at Robin and Franky **_"more..."_** she growls.

"Hey hey! Why is she staring at us like that?! We're on the same side, right?!" Franky panicked.

"I recognize that look, that blood-lust..."

"You mean she's going to kill us next?!" Robin nodded and Franky clicked his tongue "this is bad, we need to get that escape ship"

"How are we going to pass her? I don't want to hurt her either" Robin said.

"I've got an idea. But you probably won't like it"

Then (Y/N) fly toward to them as she about to hit them. Franky pointed his canon at her "sorry" he shoot his canon directly at her as (Y/N) thrown across the ground and fainted.

"(Y/N)--!!" Robin run to her side. She checked on (Y/N), thankfully she's still alive. Robin sigh in relief.

"I did the same thing to the deer, this time she doesn't have to fall to the ocean."

Robin thanked him, Franky carried (Y/N) in his arms as both of them went to the escape ship.

Robin and Franky easily wiped off all the Marines on the escape ship. Franky lay (Y/N) on the floor " now we just wait for the straw hats!" He said.

~~~ TIME SKIP ~~~

(Y/N) slowly open her eyes and saw unfamiliar sight. She manage to get up although her body hurts everywhere. Then she realized she's on a Marine ship, she saw Robin there as well "Robin-san...?" She called. 

Robin turned her head at her "(Y/N)..."

(Y/N) quickly get on her feet and embraced Robin with all her might. Saying probably they won't eachother again. Robin smiled and embrace her back.

(Y/N) also saw her friends also there as they cheered at Luffy in the distant. He's still fighting with Lucci. (Y/N) look at them with worried look "Luffy... Lucci-san...". Suddenly, another Marines ships appeared as they aimed at the crew. The Elite Marines came and start fighting with the crew.

Even Sniper King has to removed his mask and revealed his true face, Usopp. He even told Luffy to fight back and his crew is waiting for him. Luffy fights with all his might with his last energy. 

Finally, Lucci also has been defeated and Luffy falls to the ground "let's go back together, Robin!!!" He shouts loud enough for her and his crew to hear it. Robin smiled and nodded to him as she shed tears. 

"Luffy... Won!!!" Usopp cheered, along the rest of the crew.


	47. Good Bye Merry

The crew cheered for Luffy's victory. Unfortunately, Luffy unable to move. The others want to help but they're too busy fighting the Marines. Then the escape ship exploded and more of Marines ships appeared as they surrounded the crew. Out of nowhere, the crew heard a voice inside their head and its telling them to jump down from the building.

"JUMP TO THE SEA!!" Usopp shout.

Everyone jumped off and a familiar ship came right below them. They landed safely on Merry's deck and escape from the Marines as they chasing after them. Robin thanked everyone for saving her life. 

Slowly, the Gate of Justice is closing and the crew need to pass through to escape from Einel Lobby. They're doing their best dodging every hit from the Marines ship as they successfully pass through the gates. Thankfully, Franky's mens and the others survived as they manage to escape as well.

While on their way back to water seven, everyone cheered for their escaped and relieved that everyone is all right. (Y/N) turned to Granny Kokoro as she told her that she's actually an mermaid. "That's amazing!" (Y/N) said in excitement "I wonder what happened if I turned into one?" 

The guys heard what she just said and start imagining (Y/N) like a mermaid. "That's not possible, (Y/N). Since you've eaten a devil fruit, you'll drown" Robin explained.

"Oh, right. That's too bad" (Y/N) said. It seems the guys also disappointed as well.

Nami returned from below the deck after checking it, she said there's no one there. They're wondering how Merry could sail all the way there. Luffy told them it must be Merry's voice. Then the Galley-La ship came to see them. Iceberg and his mens.

Suddenly, Merry cracked into half and the crew panicked. Luffy begged Iceberg to fix Merry. Iceberg look at him for a moment "it's time... To let her rest" he said. The crew widened their eyes, they never thought saying goodbye to Merry will be this soon. 

"I've been a shipwright for many years... But I've never seen a pirate ship as incredible as this one. It lived a splendid life" Iceberg told the straw hat crew.

Luffy went silent for a moment "I get it. Ready... Everyone?" He ask his crew. They look at him and nodded.

The Galley-La lend them a long raft that fits the crew and watch Luffy holding a torch of fire. He start burning Merry with it and watch the fire start spreading as it slowly sink "you carried us for a long time. Thank you, Merry..." Luffy said 

_"I'm sorry. I wanted to carry you... Even farther"_ a voice came from the ship. somehow beside the crew, the others could hear it too.

"Merry..." (Y/N) start tearing up. Some of the others start crying too.

Luffy shouted at Merry as he apologized her for pushing her hard after all this time _"even so... I was happy. Thank you... For caring about me. I was truly... Happy"_ Merry has said her last words as she completely gone. 

"MERRRRYYYY!!!" Luffy shout as he and the others cries.

Finally, they back to Water Seven safely and could take a rest there. (Y/N) also being treated by Chopper and her injuries all patched up. He told her not to push herself and take a rest. (Y/N) understood as she watch him helping the others.

She sat on one of the wreckage and watch her dark flame on her hand "I..."

"You what?"

(Y/N) turned to the voice behind her "Luffy..." He sit beside her "have your injuries being checked?"

"Yeah, thanks to Chopper" then he went silent for a moment and stare at the distant "hey, (Y/N)"

"Yes?"

"Am I... A good Captain?"

"Are you doubting yourself?" But Luffy didn't replied "...I think you're a great Captain"

Then he embraced (Y/N) tightly as he cried in her chest. (Y/N) pat his head gently and let him cry.

Then (Y/N) took Luffy where he could get a proper treatment since he's the one who's got a lot of injuries. When (Y/N) turned her heels, her vision turns blurry as she about to fall down. Then someone caught her from behind "careful there. Or you'll hurt yourself again"

"Iceberg-san?" He helped her standing up by holding her shoulders "thank you"

"I should be the one thanked you, for saving our lifes" he also give his coat to her.

"O-oh, I can't take your coat!"

"Keep it" he smiled to her "well, now I have to find a new assistant. Maybe I could settle down as well"

He looked at (Y/N) "what do you think, Mrs. (Y/N)? Are you interested?"

(Y/N) blushed "I... Uh---"

"Sorry, but she's not going anywhere" someone pulled (Y/N) back.

"Zoro-san?"

"Too bad. My offers always open. Take care of yourself, Mrs.(Y/N)" he waved at her and walk away.

(Y/N) turned at Zoro "that was---" but he cutted her off by embracing her and hold her tight. "I'm glad you're safe..." He said to her ear. "...I'm glad you're safe as well" she returns the embrace.

Then Zoro told (Y/N) to go rest somewhere else. But Nami suddenly dragged him away and called for his help. _'I wonder Usopp-kun is here too...'_ she search around the crowded people. Unfortunately, she couldn't find him "even Sniper King isn't here..." She said with disappointed look.

"(Y/N)~chwan!!!" 

(Y/N) turned to see who's calling "Sanji-san?"

"Were you looking for me~? Did you miss me~?"

"I'm sorry, Sanji-san. But I wasn't looking for you" her words hits him hard as he slumped in disappointment "I was looking for Usopp-kun, maybe he could be still around here somewhere"

"That long-nose? Now you think about it he was here a while ago. Maybe he has gone off somewhere again"

"I see..."

Sanji put one arm on her shoulder "don't worry about him. He's a man, he chose his own decisions. I'm sure he'll be fine"

(Y/N) smiled "I'm glad to hear that. I hope he's alr---" suddenly (Y/N) collapsed.

Sanji quickly caught her in his arms "hey, (Y/N)?!!" He panicked as (Y/N) didn't wake up. He pick her body up in his arms as he called someone for help.


	48. Under The Bridge

The next day, (Y/N) opened her eyes and found herself in bed. It's already night and the room is pretty dark. She found her friends also sleep on the bed each for them. They must be tired from all the fights she thought. She even noticed all the patch all over her body, but she didn't realize she was hurt that bad.

(Y/N) get out from her bed and quietly walk outside from the room. Turn out she and the crew staying at a temporary headquarters for them. She use the coat that Iceberg gived to her and walk further ahead. 

Somehow she found herself at the bridge at the dock one. She look at the distant and remember Merry has gone forever now. Then she notice there's a light under the bridge. Feeled with curiosity, (Y/N) went to it and found a secret place under the bridge. It seems there's people inside it as well.

(Y/N) knocked on the door "hello? Is someone inside?" She asked.

Then someone approached the door and twist the door knob. A familiar man greeted her "Ms. (Y/N)? What are you doing here in a time like this? Shouldn't you be in bed right now?" Ask Iceberg.

"Iceberg-san? What are you doing here?" 

"Hey, Iceberg. Who's on the door?" Another familiar voice called.

"You should come in" he invited her in. 

(Y/N) walks inside and look around the place. It looks like some old shipwright shop, but somehow half of it destroyed. Then she recognized a man with blue hair "you are--". The man turned at her "oh, you're one of Straw-hat's. What are you doing here?" It looks like Franky in a middle of something.

When Franky approached (Y/N), but she quickly run behind Iceberg and hide her red face behind his back. Franky give a confused look "what's wrong?" He ask.

"Maybe it's because you're wearing a speedo instead of pants and make her flustered. Although it's cute" Iceberg chuckled.

Franky chuckled too "yeah. I guess she's kinda adorable like that. Well, I don't why are you here but knock yourself out" then he went back to his table, drawing something.

"Um, what are you doing?" (Y/N) took a peek.

"This? I'm designing a ship. The greatest ship I'll ever made!" He excitedly said.

"For what?"

"You'll know it later"

(Y/N) tilted her head in confusion. Iceberg told her to sit next to him and she did so. He told her that the place is their old shipwright with their teacher, Tom. The person who created the sea train, Running Tom. 

While Iceberg told the story, (Y/N) listen to his every words. Now she understand how they respected Tom so much even after his death. He sacrificed himself for them. "...from your story, I could imagine Tom is a great man. Not just protecting you both, he left something for the town they could be proud of"

Iceberg smiled "yeah... I agree. He's already like a father to us"

"Franky-san, we might have meet couple times in Einel Lobby but I haven't properly thanked you" she bowed at him "thank you so much for saving Robin-san and my friends"

"Aw shucks, you make me super blush. But it's not a problem. But seriously, you were really scary back then. I had no choice to shoot you down to stop you"

"Why would you do that to her?" Iceberg ask.

"Nico Robin said she went to berserk and tried to kill us too. I was super panicked and that's the only thing pop my head"

(Y/N) apologized to Franky, but he forgives her. 

Since it's midnight, Iceberg told (Y/N) to go back to bed and offered her walk back to the HQ. Franky want to walk her home too, but he need to finish something in his work table so they apart there.

Iceberg walks her back to the HQ, he's having a nice talk with(Y/N) while walking. When she arrived at HQ and they're in front of the door, (Y/N) thanked him for walk her back. "You know, my offer yesterday still available" Iceberg said.

"Offer?" (Y/N) give him a confused look and think hard what the offer was. Then she remembers he said something about settling down.

(Y/N) blushed "y-you mean--- are you really serious about that?" 

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" He look at (Y/N)'s face turns more redder.

Iceberg chuckled and patted her head "no need to rush. I'll always be in this town" he lean closer and give a small peck on top of his head.

"Good night, Ms.(Y/N). Hope you feel better soon" he said and turned his heels as he walks away.

(Y/N) went inside and lay on her bed. She touched her warm cheeks and feel her heart beats fast "oh boy... Not again" she sighs and went back to sleep.

The next day, the crew has woken up and feels better than before. Some of them start walk around the town are, and the others stay at HQ. Granny Kokoro visited them and feel glad everyone has got better than before. 

She even saw Luffy is eating on a table although he's fell asleep. Granny Kokoro impressed how he do that. Then she told them the log pose should be ready on two or three days later. But Nami said they couldn't sail without a ship or they stuff still back in the inn. She fell more depressed by thinking about it, (Y/N) tried to cheer her up.

Then the owners of the inn where they stayed came and brought back all their stuff. Nami cheered up again as she felt so relieved that all her stuff back, including her tangerine trees. "Look, (Y/N)! My tangerine trees are back!" She showed her tangerines to (Y/N). She chuckled and glad to see Nami feel happy again.

Robin and Chopper also came back from the town. Then Franky came to visit them. He start tell the crew about strongest tree in the world called the jewe tree, Adam. He's planning to use the woods to make a greatest ship he ever made.

"That's why... Once I finish it... Can you please sail on the ship I made?" He bowed to the crew.

"Is this what's you're working on these pass two days?" (Y/N) ask.

He nodded. The crew happily accepted his offer and cheered that they could continue their sail again.

All of the sudden, the front door was destroyed by someone, and it was from the Marines. A man with dog mask came in "so you're the Straw-hat pirates... I have some men that I want Monkey D. Luffy to meet" he grinned.

 _'hm? This voice---' (Y/N)_ recognized the voice.

The man dash forward at Luffy "WAKE UP! LUFFY!!" he knocked him hard on the forehead.

"OW! THAT HURTS!!" Luffy scream in pain.

"It hurts? What do you mean?! He only punched you! It shouldn't work on rubber!" Sanji said.

"A fist of love... Cannot be blocked" the man removed his mask "you seem to be causing a lot of trouble. Well, Luffy?" 

"G-Grandpa!!" Luffy panicked

"Huh?! Grandpa?!" Everyone gaped.

"Grandpa Garp!" (Y/N) called and run toward to him.

"(Y/N)?! Is that you?" He picked her up and hug her tight "how's my little girl? It's been a long time!"

"I've been doing great thanks to Luffy and the others"

Then he put her down and patted her down. He smiled to her "you've grown beautiful. Just like your mother" (Y/N) smiled back.

Nami gasped "Garp?! That's the name of the hero of the Marines!" 

"Luffy, is he really your grandfather?!" Sanji ask.

"Yeah! Don't attack him, you guys! He'll kill you!" Luffy warns. He still could feel the pain.

"I don't how many times my grandpa almost killed me when I was small!" 

"Ah, I remember those sweet memories" (Y/N) said.

"Don't say things that'll give people the wrong impression. I threw you down that unfathomable ravive, I threw you into the jungle at night, I tied you to a balloon and watch you fly off into the distance!"

"But I did it all to make you stronger!" He added. While the others watch him in disbelief.

He said he entrusted Luffy, (Y/N),and Ace to his friend for training "I trained you to become strong Marine men!" He shout at him.

"I always told you that I wanted to be a pirate!" Luffy shout back.

"This again... Stop it you two!" (Y/N) step in between them.

"And you're dragging your sister with you! I bet these dirty mens laying on eyeon her!" He glared at some of the guys as heir faces turns pale.

"(Y/N) become my crew on her own will and we always be together!!" Luffy stated.

"How dare you speak to your grandfather in that tone of voice!" Graphic grabbed Luffy's collar in the air.

"AHHH! IM SORRY!!" Luffy panicked.

The crew panicked when they saw Luffy being captured by Garp. But suddenly both of them fell asleep and they gaped. (Y/N) sighs and wake Garp up.

"Oh... Oh no! I fell asleep again!" Garp said and look at Luffy snoring in his hand. Then he start beating him up again and make a ruckus.

"Will you two knock it off!!" (Y/N) scold.


	49. The Revolutionary Army Leader

After Garp beating out some of Luffy, he scold him that he's hanging with the red-haired Shanks that make him want to be a pirate. He explained that Shanks is one of the four greatest pirate in the world, including Whitebeard. And people called them the Four Emperors.

Everyone never thought Luffy has connection with red-haired Shanks. "Is this Shanks is the same person you've always told us about when we were a little?" (Y/N) ask Luffy. "Probably, I didn't know he was that great" Luffy said.

Then a commotion could be heard from outside. It was Zoro just arrived and start fighting the Marines soldiers. "Oh, one of Luffy's men. He surely is a lively one. You two. Try and stop him" Garp told his two subordinates.

"Yes sir!" They replies.

While Zoro still fighting some of he soldiers, then one of them with Khukuri swords start battling him as they clashed swords.

"Hey! Zoro, wait! You don't have to fight them!" Luffy tried to tell Zoro, but another Marine with pink hair suddenly kicked himinthe chin.

Luffy widened his eyes and figts back. The man using same techniques as CP9. But Luffy manage to hit him and pinned him down. 

Garp laughs "you two were no match at all!"

"Grandpa Garp, you're laughing at your own subordinates..." (Y/N) sweat-dropped.

The pink-haired Marines chuckles "you're so strong... Just like how I remembered you!" He said.

Luffy released him as the man stood up and clean some dust off his clothes "Luffy and Zoro... Long time no see. Don't you recognize me?"

"Who are you?" Luffy ask.

"It's me! Coby! Do you remember me?!"

Luffy tilted his head and remembering hard "Coby? I have a friend named Coby, but the one I know is a lot shorter. You must be something other guy"

"No, I'm that Coby! The useless crybaby Coby!"

"What?! No way?!!" Luffy gaped.

Even Zoro surprised as much as Luffy's "you're that Coby?! What are you doing in the Grand Line?"

Coby and Helmeppo, the one use Khukuri swords, greeted them. They said they wouldn't be in Marines if it wasn't of them. They even being trained by Garp himself.

(Y/N) approach them "do you know these gentlemens?" She ask.

"Yeah. This is Coby, the boy I mentioned before" Zoro said.

"I'm here too, you know!" Helmeppo protest.

"Who are you?" 

"I'm Helmeppo! The spoiled brat that lock you up!"

"Oh it's you"

"Damn you!"

"So you're Coby? It's a pleasure to meet you, Zoro-san told me about you" (Y/N) greet with a bright smile and held out her hand.

"Y-yes! The pleasure is all mine. I've heard a lot about you too, Ms. (Y/N)!" Coby shakes her hand back.

Then he dazed a little at her "... you're much more beautiful in person..." He said softly.

"Hm?"

"N-nothing, mam!" He quickly let go her hand and blush.

Garp ordered his men's mo fix the walls that he just broke earlier. They whined "if you're gonna ask us to fix it, why did you break it in the first place?" One of them ask.

"Because it's cooler to make an entrance that way" Garp simply said.

"Don't break walls just for that! Then you have to help us fix it!" 

"What?! Okay, fine"

In the end, Garp fixed the walls including his mens. (Y/N) also help them clean the mess, but they told her it's their job to clean the mess. But (Y/N) insisted to help as well **_'an Angel~'_** they thought on her.

Garp ask Luffy if he ever did met his father. Luffy give a confused look and ask if he had a dad. "What? He didn't tell you? He said he saw you off in Loguetown" Garp said.

"Loguetown? That's your place isn't it, (Y/N)?" Luffy ask her.

(Y/N) nodded "but I never seen Luffy's father nor what he look like"

"Who's my dad?" Luffy ask Garp.

"Your father's name is... Monkey D. Dragon, the Revolutionary" Garp answer.

"WH-WHAAAAAT?!!" everyone gasped.

(Y/N) froze ' _Dragon-san... Is Luffy's father?! Now you mentioned it... I never knew his last name until now!'_

"Hey, why is everyone acting s weird?" Luffy ask his crew.

"You idiot! You don't know who Dragon is?!" Sanji scold.

"Your father is a really dangerous man!" Nami warn.

Robin explained that Dragon is leading a force, which is challenging the World Government, called Revolutionary Army. No ones know who's the man is yet.

"Oh whoops. Maybe I said too much than I should've! Well then, forget that I said it, okay?" Garp laughs.

"WHAT?!!" everyone shouts.


	50. Barbeque Party at Galley-La

When Harp finish fixing the wall, he said good bye to Luffy and his crew. (Y/N) hugged Garp tightly "I'm going to miss you..." She said. Garp laughs "I'll miss you too, my little angel. Get stronger, alright? And no boys allowed until I approved them!". Both of them laughs together and said very well.

Coby and Helmeppo decided to stay for a while to chat with Luffy. (Y/N) joined the conversation and she's enjoying their stories. She even hear some of Marines advance technologies, their knowledge about devil fruit and sea prism stone, and a man named Vegapunk created all those.

After chatting for a while, they decided to take their leave. They said since they're supposed to be enemies they can't get too friendly. Then Coby said something about the other side of Red Line called The New World. Where there will be a new era and people gathering to become a King of Pirates. 

"Luffy! Let's meet again there! I will be the one to catch you! I'll train to become even stronger so I can do that!"

Luffy look at his determination "one day I-I w-will become an admiral in the Marines!" He add.

Luffy look at him for a moment and Coby quickly apologized for his over-convidence "Coby! You're going to fight me, right? Then you should keep that attitude!" He said to Coby.

"...! But... An admiral is...!"

"The next we meet... I'm going to be stronger too. Much stronger!" Then Coby start to tearing up because how much Luffy put a lot of faith in him.

"What's this? Looks like you're still a crybaby, Coby" Zoro said.

Coby and Helmeppo said that they'll get stronger too and they'll meet again in the New World and they leave as they waved goodbye to eachother. 

"Luffy... Looks like you've planted a seed for some strong enemies in the future" Zoro grinned.

"If Coby says he can do it, he can do it. I know it" Luffy said.

(Y/N) waved goodbye at Marines too and chuckled "Coby-kun, huh? What a nice boy"

Then the crew decided to have a barbecue in Galley-La pool side. Nami already there before them and she play at the pool with Granny Kokoro and her granddaughter. Nami quickly pulled (Y/N) along and told her to change into swimsuit. 

(Y/N) come back wearing a white bikini and the guys eyes start fall on her. (Y/N) blush by the attention and hide behind Nami. Franky's mens and Galley-La shipwrights also came from their break, they joined the barbecue party. As usual, Paullie blush and scold Nami and (Y/N) to put on some clothes. Iceberg and Frank also came and joins them. In the end, Luffy decided to throw a barbecue party and everyone start having fun.

In the middle of the party, (Y/N) noticed Robin leaning on a wall with weird expression. (Y/N) also noticed an ice trails on the other side of the wall. When Robin run at the other side of the wall, the ice trails gone. (Y/N) approached and joins her leaning on the wall, Robin look at her side "(Y/N)...?"

"...that was Aokiji-san, correct?" (Y/N) ask.

"..." Robin nods.

"That's a shame... I would love to have a 'chat' with him." Then (Y/N) took Robin's hand "we should enjoy the party while we can" she said with a smile.

Robin look at her for a moment and follow her. 

(Y/N) walking around the pool until she got surrounded by some mens. They ask the story what happened in Einel Lobby. Suddenly, (Y/N) got thrown over by Zoro's shoulder and carried away. Then he put her on his lap lock his arms around her stomach "Z-Zoro-san...?" (Y/N) called.

Zoro put his chin on top of her head "you were being stared by those guys. What were thinking dressing like this?"

"Nami-san asked me to wore a swimsuit too... I didn't know she would give me a bikini..." (Y/N) blushed.

"That woman..." Zoro clicked his tongue "wear a jacket next time. I don't want other guys see you like this again"

Then Sanji came with drink on his hand "(Y/N)~chwan~ I've brought youy special drink~" he called until he noticed Zoro's there too "oi, stupid Marimo! Why are you so close to my (Y/N)-chan?! Let go of her!" 

"Huh?! _YOUR (Y/N)?!_ if anything, she's mine you pervert cook!!" They start glaring and arguing at eachother. Which give an opportunity for (Y/N) to escape.

(Y/N) sighs and walk away a little further. Then Iceberg called her, there she saw him with Franky and Paullie. "Hey, lewd woman! How many times I have to tell you to put on some damn clothes?!" Paullie scold.

Iceberg chuckled "don't be like that, Paullie. I think she looks beautiful in bikini. Right, Franky?"

"Yeah! She SUPER cute!!" Frank strike his usual pose.

(Y/N) giggles and thanked them. She stay to talk with them and she enjoys their company.

At night, some people back to go to work, while the crew back to their temporary HQ. The crew already fell asleep from the party, but (Y/N) still awake. She decided to sit outside and look at the moon. Then she heard someone walking toward her and turned to see who "...Chopper?"

The reindeer yawned "you're not sleeping, (Y/N)?" He ask as he rubbed his eyes.

"I can't sleep. Why are you outside?"

"I saw you walk here with sad expression, I've got worried and followed you"

"Oh Chopper..." His sympathy make her heart flutter "why don't accompanying me for a while and watch the moon together?" (Y/N) ask as she patted her legs.

Chopper nodded and sit on her lap as they watch the moon together. He ask what's wrong and (Y/N) look down at him "hey, Chopper... What if... I leave the crew? What would you do?"

Chopper look at her "you're going to leave us?!"

(Y/N) look at him with painful smile " _'what if' ,_ Chopper. I just ask your opinion"

Then he start thinking "if you'd really leave the crew, I'll go to bring you back to the crew. Not just me, the others will do the same. Just like we save Robin!"

(Y/N) tightened a little on her grip "...am I monster, Chopper?"

"You're not a monster, (Y/N)" then he turned to see (Y/N) start tearing up.

"I... Almost killed Franky-san and Robin-san. We were supposed to save Robin-san but I almost killed her... I went berserk again, Chopper" (Y/N) cried.

Chopper quickly wiped off her tears with his little paws "don't worry, you're not a monster. If anyone a monster it should be me, I almost killed everyone in Eines Lobby..."

"Chopper..."

"But we cannot change who we are. If I became a monster to protect my friends then so be it" he smiled to her.

(Y/N) smiled back to him "...yeah. thank you, Chopper" she hugged the reindeer, as he hugs back.

Meanwhile, Zoro heard their conversation from behind the walls. He went back to his bed first before get caught _'...I'll protect you. If it cost my life'_ he said and drifted into sleep.


	51. Pride

The next day, the crew having lunch at the HQ. They're talking about the news on newspaper "looks like our bounties are going to go up again" Zoro grinned. The rest of the crew curious about bounties on their heads for the first time. (Y/N) felt nervous, if the Marines put a bounty on her head there's a possibility they'll use her full name and the world will know that Labelle's family still alive.

 _'it's too late for that the moment I joined Luffy's crew...'_ she sighed.

So the crew enjoyed their short vacation in Water Seven. The guys spreading into the town while the guys when shopping. When everyone back at dawn, Sanji told everyone that he saw Usopp practicing come back speech.

Luffy glad to hear that and planning to get him, but Zoro stopped him. The others protest why is he being too strict, but he told them to shut up and listen what he had to say "listen all of you. This guy may be an idiot... But he's still the Captain" he pointed at Luffy.

He even scold Luffy to act like a Captain or he'll be next one to leave the group. "Hey, (Y/N)! Do something! He's making things more complicated!" Nami begged her.

(Y/N) went silent for a moment "...to be frank, I agree with Zoro-san statement" she said, and everyone gasped.

"(Y/N)..." Luffy and everyone turn their attention to her.

"He ignored my warnings, it's his own responsibility the path he chooses. He... Disappointed me" she add.

The room's air getting heavier "...if he pulls a stunts like this on a whim... There's no way we can trust him front here on out!" Zoro said.

"It's simple. If the first thing came out from his mouth is an apology, then it's all good. If anything but that, but he's not allowed back in our crew. We aren't playing a game of being pirates!" Zoro strongly stated.

Luffy look at him for a moment, then he decided "you're right! But we still have a couple of days left until the ship is finished! We should just shut up and wait!" He order.

The next day, the others went out to town again. Meanwhile, (Y/N) still in the HQ. Sanji came and invited her to go to the town with him. (Y/N) accepted and Sanji thrilled to hear the answer. 

Both of them walk around for a while together and found some interesting shops. Then they visit a cafe nearby and have a nice warm tea there. "Ah~ I finally went to a date with (Y/N)-chan~" he said as he look at her with heart shaped eyes.

"A d-date?" (Y/N) blushed.

"Of course~"

Then the waitress came and brought a big plate of fluffy pancake with cream. They amazed how delicious the pancake look like. They tried to grab a bite and their faces shows how good the pancake is.

"This is so good~" (Y/N) said with pleasure of sweetness.

Sanji chuckled "I could make it for you later. I'm sure Robin-chan and Nami-san would love it too"

"Oh, can you really make one?!" (Y/N) ask with excitement.

"Don't worry! I'll make it special just for you!"

"Promise?" (Y/N) smiled and held out her pinky.

"Promise~" Sanji tied his pinky with her and smiled back.

Then he noticed something on (Y/N)'s face "oh, (Y/N)-chan. Hold on for a second" he reach out his hand to her face and wiped some cream near her lips.

He licked the cream from his fingers and (Y/N) blushed "there was a cream there?" 

Sanji laughs "(Y/N)-chan so cute when she's flustered~" then he look at her for a moment "...this is nice. We look like a married couple~" he tease.

"S-Sanji-san, please don't say embarrassing things..." (Y/N) said as her face turns redder, Sanji just laugh by her reaction.

When they finished their desserts, Sanji compliment the chef and pays the bill. (Y/N) said he didn't have to pay her part, but he said he wanted to since they're on a date. They walk out from the cafe and talk some more. Then he noticed a flower stand nearby "(Y/N)-chan, can stay here for a moment?". (Y/N) nodded and Sanji quickly went ahead.

(Y/N) don't have a clue where's he heading, so she wait like he told to. Suddenly, a hand cought her arm and pulled her into a small alley. She's pushed into the wall and her mouth covered by a hand. (Y/N) look up to see Zoro cornered her and told her to be quite for a second.

She look to the side and saw Sanji already pass through without noticing them. It looks like he's searching for her. When he already gone far enough, Zoro let go of her "Zoro-san! What's is the meaning of this?!" (Y/N) ask.

"I could ask the same thing. Why are you doing with that perverted cook?!" 

"Sanji-san and I are--- are---" her face turns a little red when she wanted to tell him it's a date.

"... you're on a date with him, aren't you?" He asked and (Y/N)'s little redder "I saw you both in that cafe and you look like you were having fun" he glared at her.

"...?! You were spying on us?!'

"No! I just pass by and saw you with that idiot earlier"

(Y/N) sighs "this is ridiculous. I'll go find Sanji-san---" suddenly Zoro hold her hand to stop her track.

"...come with me" 

"Huh?" He pulled (Y/N) along with him.

Both of them walking around for couple of minutes, but they haven't say a word. Although they're holding hands. "Where are we going?" (Y/N) ask him.

"Dunno. You could decide where you wanted to go" 

And then it went silent again "...you don't like it?"

"What is?"

"Hanging with me, you don't like it?"

Zoro scratches his neck "...I never said I hate it. I just don't know what people do when they're on a date" he said with a little blush.

(Y/N) look at him with wide eyes "this is... A date? Me and you?"

He nods and (Y/N) chuckled by his response "that's pretty cute, coming from you"

"Don't call me cute!" He looked away.

(Y/N) decided to lead him around and make sure to hold his hand tight he won't get lost. She showed him around some clothes shop and do window-shopping. Zoro didn't understand much about going out, but as long (Y/N) having fun with him it's enough for him.

Meanwhile, Sanji still looking for (Y/N) around the town "(Y/N)-CHWAN! WHERE ARE YOU-?!" he shouts as he keep looking. Then he saw two familiar figures from distant. He quickly dash forward and kicked Zoro from behind. Then he turned to (Y/N) "your shining knight in armour has finally found you, My Lady!"

He give (Y/N) a rose flower "for you, Mademoiselle~"

(Y/N)'s face lit up "so beautiful! Thank you, Sanji-san" she said with a bright smile.

Zoro get up and glared at Sanji "hey, eyebrows! What the hell was that for?!"

"Huh-? Don't act you don't know. You stole (Y/N) from me and ruined out date!"

"Huh-?! She might just ditched you because she's bored with you!" 

Both of them start arguing again and (Y/N) tried to calm them down. Out of nowhere, a long arm wrapped around (Y/N)'s stomach and pulled her into a small boat.

Luffy laughs "(Y/N) is with me now! Bye-bye!!" Then he speed up the boat and take (Y/N) away.

"Luffy!!!" Zoro and Sanji shout as both of them chasing him to get (Y/N) back.


	52. New Ship

Two days later, the log pose has finally settled into the next course and the crew ready to leave. All they have to do is wait for their ship to be finished. Granny Kokoro ask if they know where is their next destination, Nami said the needle pointed down a little.

"Well of course, the next island is... The underwater paradise, the fish-man island" Granny Kokoro said.

"Fi-Fi-Fi-Fish-man island?! Finally?!" Sanji excitedly ask.

Nami sighs "Fish-man island... I don't know what to think about that..."

"Oh right, you had that thing back at your village" Luffy said.

"What do you mean?" (Y/N) ask.

Nami explained her village once being ruled by the fish-man pirates "but they were pirates. I'm sure not all fish-men are like that's Zoro said.

"That's right! See, even the crappy swordsman knows!" Sanji still spinning around and excited to the mermaids there.

Then he remembers Granny Kokoro mermaid form "what's wrong with dreaming a little?! I'm a pirate after all!" Sanji slumped down in depression.

"There are young ones there-- relax!" Granny Kokoro scold.

Granny Kokoro warned them if they want to go to the fish-men island, they have to pass through Florian Triangle. Where every ships cross there they might encounter a ghost ship. (Y/N) ask what happened to the ships.

"Who knows? The one who experience it never escape. The fog is thick and the sea is dark, you have to be careful" she warns, while Nami and Chopper scared after hearing the stories.

"When merchant ship or pirate vessels become ghost ships... They call them treasure ships. There are rumours of untold wealth abandoned on ships out at sea" Robin explained.

"That's sounds exciting!" (Y/N) said and Robin agrees. Even Nami excited to find the ship as soon as she heard the word 'treasures'.

Suddenly, Franky's sister came and told everyone that the ship is completed. The crew cheered and excited to see their new ship. When they about to leave, Franky's mens came and informed them about their new bounty posters. It looks like their bounties has increased.

(Y/N) look at her bounty poster and sweat-dropped, they really write her full name in the poster. It says _'Dead or Alive - The Death Child Labelle D. (Y/N) - 50 millions berries'_ she gaped how much her bounty is. Then she look at her picture "is... Is my face always this scary?" She pointed at her picture with trembling fingers.

They look at her wanted picture "it seems they've take your picture when we're at Gate of Justice. Oh look, we have a similar calls" Robin said. (Y/N) start crying how scary she is when she went berserk. 

Turns out, Franky got a bounty on his head too. His mens begged the crew to bring him with them. Luffy look at them and he said he need to talk about it with his crew.

They have packed all of their stuff and ready to see their new ship. It seems Sanji still depressed about his bounty poster "why am I the only one that's a drawin! Exactly how's this supposed to be me?!" He protest.

"But that's what you look like" Zoro said.

"∆+#@×¶πX!!" 

"Say it with words. I don't understand what you're saying" Zoro sweat-dropped.

"I'm going to be laughed by the ladies all of the world..." He depressed again, (Y/N) try to cheer him up.

"I was lied to. That guy said he was reporter for the town magazine. Oh well, it's a good shot. So I shouldn't complain" Nami said as she look at her bounty poster.

"I'm a pirate too! I fought like a man! I'm worth more that 50 berries!!" Chopper cried.

The crew on their way to dock side and found something big covered in cloth. Iceberg and the shipwrights from dock 1 is there too. Iceberg greeted them and said Franky isn't there in a moment. He removed the cloth and show the crew a magnificent ship.

They are amazed how big the ship is, including the design and interiors. Luffy asked where Franky is. Iceberg said if they want to bring Franky with them, they have to do it by force. So Luffy and the guys start to go into the town to search for Franky.

A moment later, still at the side of dock one. Something falling from the sky. It was Franky... And he's not wearing his trunks. Robin quickly closed (Y/N)'s eyes with we devil fruit power and (Y/N) confused what's going on. 

Luffy also back at the ship with Chopper, he hold Franky's trunks and waved it at him. He thanked him for the ship, Franky grinned "yeah. I wish you well on the rest of the journey" he said.

"If you want your trunks back... You have to come with us!" Luffy shout.

But Franky still persistent and refused to join their crew "a man is naked his entire life. May he be like a lion and second against the crashing waves!!" He said as he strike a pose.

"I was being naive! His will is too strong! He's a man among men!" Luffy gasped.

"He's just a pervert!" Nami smacked him on the head.

"Can someone tell me what is going on--?!" (Y/N) still being blinded by Robin.

Then Robin step in and use her devil fruit power on Franky "Dos... Fleurs" two hands grow on Franky's tights "grab!!" The hands she grows grabbed Franky's 'jewels' really hard as he cried in pain.

Everyone watch him in horror "hey, Robin! I want him to stay a man when he joins us! Don't break it off!" Luffy shout.

After all Robin did to Franky, he still refusing to joing them. He said the ship will the last ship he made. Then Iceberg approach him and said reminded him that Tom forgave him for all his actions, including him. "This has gone long enough! You have to forgive yourself, Franky!' he said loud enough to make Franky start tearing up.

Franky's mens also come to brought his stuff and told him to go with the Straw-hat pirates "what's wrong with thinking about your happiness too?!" One of them shout, which makes Franky start burst out crying and shouted in pain.

But this time, Robin didn't so anything to him "I only did it the first time. That big faker. He's pretending to be hurt so he has an excuse to cry" she chuckled.

Robin released her hands from (Y/N)'s view. She might didn't see what's happening but she heard everything. Then she flew to the shipwrights below "thank you, for all your hard work" she said with a bright smile. She give a small peck on Paullie, Lulu, and Tilestone. 

Then she went to Iceberg's side "I'm sorry if I haven't answered your proposal..." (Y/N) apologized.

Iceberg smiled to her "it's alright"

(Y/N) smiled back and about to give him a small kiss on his cheek, but his head turned facing her and kissed her on the lips instead.

The shipwrights gaped by the sight and (Y/N) also surprised as her face turns red. He caressed her cheeks "I'll always be here" he said.

Then Sanji and Zoro also arrived and warn everyone that Garp's back to capture them. Iceberg let go (Y/N) "you should go" he said and (Y/N) nodded as she fly back to the ship.

Luffy told Franky to get on his ship right now "fine! I'll take care of it! Your shipwright's gonna be me!" Franky stated and get onto the ship.


	53. Forgiveness

The crew said their goodbye to everyone in water seven, including Franky now that he’s part of the crew. Luffy told everyone to sail right away. “are you sure about this, Straw-hat? Don’t you need to wait for one more?” ask Franky. Luffy said he did wait for Usopp and never leave the Galley-La room just in case he’d come, but he never did. “that’s the answer! I’m sure he’ll do fine on his own!” Luffy laughs, but everyone knows he’s still worried about Usopp.

Suddenly, something almost hit their ship. Franky spotted Garp’s battleship at distant. “Hey, Luffy! Can you hear me? This is Grandpa! This is Grandpa!” Garps shout through loudspeaker. “hey, Grandpa! What’s going on?! I thought you said you weren’t going to catch us!” Luffy shout back. Garp said there’s been changing plans and he will bring Luffy to Watery Grave. Then he throw another canonball with his bare hand, everyone gaped how strong Garp is.

The crew panicked and quickly doing their best to get away from Garp, (Y/N) warn them that he’ll throw another 1000 canonballs at them if they won’t surrender. Without any hesitation, Garp throw the canonballs at them with his bare hands and the crew doing their best to dodge it without making it hit their ship. Then Chopper spotted Usopp still at deck one running toward and shouting something. But Luffy decided to ignore him and the crew did the same.

“I’M SORRY!!” Usopp louds enough for them to hear, he even apologized for being stubborn.

“please forgive me! I want to be with you guys! One more time!” he cried.

Luffy stretched his arm to him “you idiot! Hurry up and grab on!” he cried too.

Usopp quickly grabbed his arm and pulled back to the ship. Finally everyone together again “onward to adventure!” Luffy shout and the crew cheered.

The crew back together again, and Luffy ask what’s the ships name will be. Franky said he had thought one and the name shall be “Thousand Sunny” he said the idea came from Iceberg’s. everyone agreed and decided to use that name. “okay then… Grandpa! And Coby! And--… I’m glad I got to see you again!” Luffy waved at them.

“come on! Say my name!” Helmeppo protest.

“what is it, Luffy?! I still got some cannonballs left!!” Garp throws another cannonball.

Luffy manage to hit it away with his bare hand “give it up, Grandpa! We’re going to get serious about running away now! Let’s meet again somewhere!”

“you’re just my kid’s kid! How dare you get cheeky with me?!” Garp snapped as Coby and Helmeppo tried to hold him back.

“bye Grandpa Garp! We’ll get stronger when we meet again!” (Y/N) waved at him.

“no--! Not my little angel too?!!” Garp cried. Luffy and (Y/N) laughs together.

Luffy said thanked and ssay good byes to everyone in water seven again, although they can’t hear it but at least they know what he meant by waving at them.

Garp pulled out a gigantic iron ball and swing the chains at them. The crew panicked as it almost hit them. But Franky had an escpae plan and use his secret weapon to escape. A big canon appear at the back of the ship and it shot a massive energy as the ship flew away.

“not bad” Garp grinned at them. And everyone amazed how they escaped from Garp as the crew take their leave further.

After the straw-hat crew manage to escape far away from Garp and the Marines. They decided to celebrate welcoming party to Franky and Usopp returns. “cheers! Everybody drink up! Nest stop : fish-man island!” Luffy shout as their glass clanks together and celebrate. Everyone is having fun. Zoro approach Usopp “hey, Usopp” he called.

“what is it, Zoro?”

“don’t you think you still have someone to apologize?” he pointed at (Y/N). Zoro explained what happened when he’s gone.

Usopp sweatdropped and nodded “alright…” he get up and walk toward (Y/N).

“(Y/N)” Usopp called and turned to him. They’ve look in the eyes for a moment, but (Y/N) turned her head away not wanting to see him. Usopp gaped by the reaction, it seems she’s still mad at him. Usopp scratched his neck and sit in front of her “…I’m sorry for making you mad… and making you disappointed at me… leaving the crew is the biggest mistake I’ve ever made. I won’t leave my friends again, will you forgive me?” he begged.

“…” (Y/N) slowly turned her head and her eyes start tearing up “Usopp, you’re an idiot” she cried.

“I know…”

“you’re the biggest idiot”

“I-I know…?”

“you’re more idiot than Luffy”

“hey!” Luffy protest.

“g-give me break, will ya?”

(Y/N) quickly reach him and embraced Usopp tightly “but you’re our idiot. Don’t leave like that ever again!” she scold althought (Y/N)’s crying.

Usopp embraced her back and smiled “I won’t. thank you, (Y/N)”

Everyone smiled that they’ve finally made up. The crew continue their party until night falls.

At night, (Y/N) is in her own room. She put her stuff in her new room and enjoys it. Then someone knocked on her down and Nami walks in “hey, (Y/N)! we’ve come to see your new room” she said and Robin also came in. “too bad, the bed isn’t fit for one more person. If there’s space for one more person we’d gladly to share bed with you” Robin said.

“oh that’s right, you two share bed, right?” (Y/N) ask and they nodded.

“it’ll be shame if you sleep alone here…” Nami said.

“I’ll be more than glad to accompany you, (Y/N)-chan!!” Sanji suddenly appear.

“where did you come from?!” Nami punched him away from the room.

(Y/N) chuckled “I’ll be fine. You don’t have to worry, Nami-san, Robin-san”

“alright. We’ll be at our room of you ever need us” Robin said.

(Y/N) nodded and waved at them as they leave the room. She sit on her bed and read one of her book. Then another person came in, Franky greeted her from the door “hey, (Y/N)! are you feeling super today?” he ask as he strike his usual pose.

(Y/N) laughs “hello, Franky-san. Come inside”

When Franky came in he has something for (Y/N). he pull out a gift box and give it to her “it’s from Iceberg. He asked me to give it to you”

“Iceberg-san?” She open the box and widened her eyes. It’s a small town figure of Water Seven “it’s beautiful! Thank you!” (Y/N) smiled happily.

Franky smiled along “I’m glad you liked it. I’ll make sure Iceberg your reaction” (Y/N) nodded and put the small figure on her table “oh and uh—I have something for you too”

“from Franky-san?”

He nodded and give a small box to her. (Y/N) accept it and open the small box, she surprised a little when she saw a necklace with beautiful blue stone in it “they say girls like accessories, and I thought you might like them too” he said nervously.

she smiled warmly at him “this is gorgeous, Franky-san! It must have cost a lot”

“no at all, in fact I made them”

“you made this?! That’s amazing!”

“aw, thanks. It makes me super happy if you’re liked it” Franky grinned and he blushed a little.

“but why would you give me this? I never give anything to you” (Y/N) ask with curiosity.

“huh? That’s because—uh--…” Franky trying to find the right words as (Y/N) still staring at him “b-because we’re going to start a wonderful friendship! Yeah, that’s why! I thought I could give small gifts to my new friends!”

“that’s very conciderate of you, Franky-san. I love this ring, thank you” she gave a small peck on his cheek.

Frank start to blush “I-I’ll go check the other! See you tomorrow, (Y/N)!” he quickly run away and leave her room, while (Y/N) giggles by his reaction.

When Franky far enough from (Y/N)’s room, he breathed heavily and could feel his heart pounds loudly “damn it. I think I might have—but she’s Icberg’s--…” he went silent for a moment “screw it! I’ll do my best too, because I’m a man too! Just you wait and see, Iceberg!” he shout and run back to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now I can type on my laptop again, yaay~ :D


	54. Skeleton Gentleman

_“you’re so slow, (Y/N)!” a boy with straw-hat shout at little girl behind her._

_The little girl running behind two boys “slow down!” she shout as she almost running out of breath._

_“grab my hand!” another boy with freckles offered his hand to her._

_The girl reach out her hand as she about to grab it, but somehow they’re getting further and further as she almost out of her reach “wait! A—“_

“Ace--!!” (Y/N) gasped and panted heavily. After calming down she get up and noticed her tears running down her cheeks “…Ace?” somehow she had a bad feeling something happened to him. (Y/N) curled in her legs and start crying, she missed Ace a lot that her heart aches.

After (Y/N) taking a shower, she went to the aquarium room where the crew could relax. It looks like Luffy and Usopp catching the fishes into the aquarium, until they putted a shark in it. Sanji scold them for putting a shark in the aquarium. Then Zoro informed everyone that he found something floating in the ocean. It looks like a barrel with a flag written treasure on it.

The crew tried to open the barrel but suddenly something came out from it and flew right into the sky as it explode. Robin said it was a signal flare and warned everyone maybe someone there about to looking for them. After a while, Nami told everyone to go back to their position and warned them about a storm coming. Luckily, they manage to pass through it thanks to Thousand Sunny.

When they past through the storm, they slowly went into a thick fog and everything is dark. They wondered if they already in Florian Triangle as they sail through the fog. Franky said it’s a place where ships disappear into the darkness forever. “what? G-ghost?!” Usopp panicked.

“there’s a ghost in this part of the ocean!” Luffy chuckled.

“this sucks! Why do you all know about it and I don’t?!”

“Granny Kokoro explains all about it back in Galley-La” (Y/N) said.

“listen to me, Usopp. Every year, over one hundred ships vanish in the Florian Triangle without a track. People say that a ghost ship roams this waters, inhabited by the spirit of the dead—“ Sanji tried to scare him by use light under his chin to make a scary face with a creepy grins.

Usopp gatting more panicked “ahhh! Tell me that before we come here!”

“what would you have done if we’d told you?”

“I’d get ready! I have to cover myself in anti-ghost stuff!”

“anti-ghost stuff? You mean you’ll be covered in onions and brought cross everywhere?” (Y/N) ask.

“exactly! Also its garlic, not onions!”

Then they heard someone singing and music coming out of nowhere. When they turned a huge abandoned ship coming right at them and the crew gasped by the sight. The music came from the ship as it pass beside them. “ah, someone on the ship” (Y/N) pointed at the ship and everyone look at where she point at. They saw a skeleton drinking a cup of tea “time to ship out… Binks’s brew…” the skeleton hummed. The crew gaped as the ship pass by.

Luffy wanted to check out the ship, Sanji, Nami, and (Y/N) came along. When they tried to climb up the ghost ship, the skeleton appeared and they startled by his sudden appearance. The skeleton introduced himseld as Brook “oh, what have we here? A charming two young womans! Mmm… beautiful!” he looked at Nami and (Y/N). Nami pulled (Y/N) back as she stare at him suspiciously.

“might I take a look at your panties?” Brook ask (Y/N).

“hell no you won’t!” Nami kicked Brook on the skull.

“yo ho ho ho! What a feisty lass! That hurt me right down to the bone! Because I’m a skeleton!”

“shut up!”

“Nami-san, calm down a little” (Y/N) tried to hold her back before she hit him again.

Luffy laughs “do you still have to poo?”

“we have lots other uestions to ask before that!” Sanji scold.

“yes, I do poo, as a matter of fact” Brook casually replies.

“you don’t need to answer that! We don’t care!” Sanji start asking more questions about Brook.

But before he answer it Luffy cutted him off “never mind all that. Do you wanna join my crew?”

“I’d love to” Brook replies.

“whaaaa?!” Nami and Sanji gasped.

“oh, are we going to have another crew?” (Y/N) ask.

“yeah, he’s funny. I want him in my crew” Luffy grinned.

Without further more, he still dragging Brook into the ship. The crew at the ship even more surprised by Brook’s appearance, he greeted them all. “what the heck is he?!” Franky and Zoro ask. Brook approached Robin “oh my, another beautiful lady! May I look at your panties?”. “stop that, you sexual harassing skeleton!” Nami scold. Zoro asked Luffy what was he thinking brought Brook into the ship “what were you guys doing?! You went with Luffy so you could stop him from doing stupid stuff like this!” Zoro scold Nami and Sanji as they apologized.

“Zoro-san, don’t get so mad. There’s nothing we could do to stop Luffy” (Y/N) said as she tugged his shirt.

Of course, Zoro can’t get mad at (Y/N). his heart easily flutter just by the sight of her. Then Brook suggested everyone to talk inside “go on! Let’s go inside! It’s time for dinner!”

“you’re not the one to decide that!” Zoro shout.

When they’re in the kitchen, Brook impressed by the interiors. Everyone sit on the dining table and Sanji cooked the meal. “by the way, Corbuckle—“ Luffy ask Brook. “oh, my name is Brook. And your name is…?” Brook ask back. “I’m Luffy. By the way, what are you?” Luffy ask again.

“you two know nothing about each other and you brought him here!” Zoro scold Luffy.

Sanji finally served the meals and everyone enjoys his cooking, even Brook enjoy it. (Y/N) wondered where the food go after he chew it inside the skeleton, but its better let it unspoken.

After dinner, Brook explained that he become a skeleton because he was eaten an revive-revive fruit. He got a second life after dead. When he’s dead his spirit start roaming around and tries to find his body. But when his spirit found his body, its already turned into bones because it took entire year to find it. “so, you’re not a ghost?!” Usopp asked.

“yes, I hate ghosts. I start crying at the very sight of them” Brook said.

“have you ever look at yourself in the mirror?” Nami showed her mirror to Brook.

“gyaah!! Stop! No, mirrors!” Brook panicked.

“what?! Hey, wait a second!” Usopp tried to hold Brook’s position in front of the mirror “why… why don’t you show up in the mirror?!”

“really?! Awesome!” Luffy gasped and the crew panicked.

“I thought only a vampire do that?” (Y/N) said.

“you’re heard too much fantasy tale” Zoro said to (Y/N).

They even noticed that Brook doesn’t have shadow either. He said that somebody has stole his shadow, and if he in the direct sunlight he’ll turn into dust. Then he also cheered “what a wonderful day has this has been! I met people!”

Brook explained that he has roaming in the sea for years and all alone. He said he was so lonely he wanted to die. Everyone had sympathy for him for being lonely for a long time. He even changed his mind to join Luffy’s crew, since he can’t go anywhere with them under the sunlight.

Luffy asked who’s stole Brook’s shadow. But he won’t tell them “we just met a few moment ago. I cannot ask you to die for my sake” he said. When he offered some entertainment to the crew, suddenly a huge ghost pass through the wall and they surprised by it sudden entrance. Then the ship start shaking too. When they check out what’s going in, turns out they were just passing through a gate as it closed behind them. When they look in front of them, there’s a castle on a small island. Brook said the place called Thriller Bark.

Then Brook jumped on the edge of the ship and said farewell to the crew “farewell! I hope we meet again someday!” he waved at them. Then he jumped on the water and start running as fast as he can, now he looks like he’s running on the water thanks to his light body. “do you think this is the island where Brook-san’s shadow has been taken?” (Y/N) wonder.

“(Y/N), don’t say that! Luffy might hear you!” Usopp panicked.

“huh? Did you say something?” Luffy grinned.

“he want to go!” the crew sweat-dropping.


	55. Ghost Island

The more they look at the island the more strangest feeling they’ve felt. Maybe it’s because how creepy the island looks like. But Luffy still decided to check on the island, so no one can’t argue with that. So they decided to smaller boat to the shore. Franky take out a Merry-Go small shaped boat coming out from below the ship. “mini-Merry!” Usopp cheered.

The first one go is Nami, (Y/N), Usopp, and Chopper. When they almost at shore, suddenly they fallen into a --- and shout. (Y/N) get up and could feel her body aches. She look up and realized that they just fallen from a tall wall. She look around and saw the others still fainted, she tries to wake them up. Usopp groaned in pain “where are we?! What happened to us?” (Y/N) explained that they were fall from the tall wall. Nami checked the area and said they’re in the middle of the ghost town. Usopp and Chopper shrieked in fear.

“we got too excited about mini-merry and hit the shore. That’s when the four of us got thrown over. We got thrown behind the wall. It’s 100 % my fault, but forgive me because I’m cute!” Nami winked at them.

“you want to get smacked?!” Usopp scold “either way, we’re on the island now. It’s weird to have such a deep moat right behind the wall!”

“good thing, we’re not hurt. Look we landed on bunch of skeletons!” (Y/N) picked up a skull and show it to them, the three of them shrieks in fear.

The group decided to find a way to get out from there and whent back to the shore. Then they heard a growling behind them as they turned to see a creature “a puppy!” (Y/N) pointed at a three headed creature growling at them. “it’s not a puppy…!” Nami cried and pulled (Y/N) so they could run away from it “it’s Cerberus!” she shout. “maybe we could take it to our ship as our pet?!” (Y/N) excitedly said.

“we’re not keeping it! Stop thinking like Luffy!!” Usopp scold.

The four of them still running away from Cerberus until they reach into a forest. (Y/N) suggested they should climb up on a tree to hide. When they’re at top of high tree, they saw the Cerberus still looking for them “for a dog, its sense of smell isn’t very good. It’s going away!” Usopp whispered.

(Y/N) panted heavily “why did all of you start clinging on me?!”

“it’s your idea and you’re the only one who could fly this high. What should we do then? We’re pretty far into the forest now” Nami said.

“with that thing roaming around, we can’t wait for help out in the open” Chopper said in worried tone.

_“yes, indeed”_

“aggh! Who’s there?!” Usopp startled.

A bat-like creature hanging upside down showed up. He introduced himself as Hildon. He offered them to take them to his master’s house by his carriage. His Master’s name is Dr. Hogback “what?! Hogback?!” Chopper surprised.

Hildon take them to his carriage and on their way to Dt. Hogback’s mansion. The group thanked Wilson for saving them, they even offered them a glass of wine in the carriage. Chopper gets excited to meet Dr. Hogback, he said all the doctor around the world look up to him “but one day… he just disappeared” Chopper said, and no one find the doctor.

Then (Y/N) noticed something moving from the window “?” 

“what’s wrong?” Nami ask.

“…I think I saw something outside”

“outside?” when Nami look through the window she suddenly screamed.

“w-what is it?! Don’t scare me like that!” Usopp said.

Nami said he saw a lion with a head of a human. They don’t believe what she says, but when they look at the window again they saw some weird undead creature start celebrating something about prey. The four of them rub their eyes and take a look again, but this time there’s nothing there.

“something was there! Something was definitely there!” they panicked.

Hildon said it must be just their imagination, but the group not sure with that. Nami asked him if they could take them back to the shore. Chopper cried because he won’t able to meet Dr. Hogback. Then Hildon went out from the carriage and tell the servants. “we’re sorry Chopper” (Y/N) said as she patted his head. “it’s all right. It’s my fault for not being able to go on my own like Luffy” he sniffed.

10 minuets later, Hildon didn’t return and everything is too quiet. Usopp look out from the window to check but he didn’t found anyone, including the horse “we got left in the middle of the cemetery!” he shout. They start panicked and why would Hildon leave them in there. (Y/N) spotted something coming out from the ground “Usopp-kun, what’s that?”. Usopp look at where she point at. Something crawling out from the graves and more to come. “ah! It’s—zombies!!!” they screams.

The zombies start shaking the carriage and they fell out from it. The zombies start chasing after them and tend to bite them. “I got bitten! I’ll turn into a zombie too!” Usopp panicked as he surrounded by lots of zombies. The four of them got captured by the zombies. (Y/N) use her dark flames around them as the zombies running away from the flames. “the zombies hates flame!” (Y/N) said, now they know their weak point. The zombies somehow get mad and aimed at them.

Usopp said if they pass through the cemetery and went to the mansion they might be safe there “zombies can only groan and shamble!”

 _“wait, you punks!”_ one of the zombie shout as they running to chase them.

“they’re fast!” Usopp gasped.

The four of them running away again for a while, but the zombies already out of breath first and asked for time out.

“they got no endurance!” Usopp gaped.

The four of them manage to escape from the zombies and they finally reach at main gate of a huge mansion. Nami warned them to be careful. They approach the gate but there’s no one there, all they see a long tunnel. When they walks in, the saw an old well. “welcome” someone appeared suddenly from the well and they surprised by the figure, a girl with stitches and holding a couple of plates.

Then she throw the plates at Usopp “ow! Am I the only one she’s aiming at?!”. “yes! You may not enter the mansion! The three of you may come in” the girl pointed at Nami, (Y/N), and Chopper. They confused what’s going on ,then someone else appeared “that’s enough! Stop, Cindy! We shall make an exepction for him, let him enter!” order the master of the mansion, Dr. Hogback. Then Cindry throw another plates at Usopp again and Dr. Hogback tried to stop her. He apologized and invited everyone in.

While at dining table, Dr. Hogback asked them what brings them to his mansion. They explained they’ve been chased around by zombies and undead creature, so they ran to the mansion direction to escape. Dr. Hogback explained that he stays there to research those zombies. Cindry served them some pudding and prepared a bath for them. “oh yeah, I forgot to mention this… but did you see a weird skeleton come in here?” Usopp ask Dr. Hogback.

“a skeleton?”

“yeah, he has an afro… he’s skinny… and he’s in a really good mood for a skeleton”

“n-no… nothing”

(Y/N) look at him suspiciously, she thought maybe Dr. Hogback knows something. She even feel unease like someone watching them.

Cindry take them to the mansion bathroom so they could take showers. They decided (Y/N) take the first shower “why me? I don’t mind taking the last shower” she said. “you’re strong as hell, if there’s something weird going on you can take care of it for us!” the three of them gives a thumb up while (Y/N) sweat-dropped. (Y/N) take the shower while the others guarding the front of bathroom door. As (Y/N) taking a shower, she said there’s something weird going on in the mansion, including Dr. Hogback.

“you mean Dr. Hogback knows something we don’t?” Ask Chopper.

“I agree with (Y/N). everything in this mansion is suspicious, if my intuition is right… this mansion is already full of Zombies.”

“Z-zombies?! Where?!!” Usopp and Chopper panicked.

While still talking about their escape plan, (Y/N) heard someone growling behind her, she turned around with awareness “did you guys… said something?” (Y/N) ask. But they said they didn’t said anything. Then (Y/N) heard the growls again and look around, but there’s no one there.

Suddenly her hands raised above her and pushed into the wall “you’re clever, I like that. You’re better than the other two. …I’ll make you my bride” someone whispered on her ear as (Y/N) tried to escape. (Y/N) could feel somebody pressed its body to hers, she could tell it’s a male. The invisible man covered her mouth by using his, and pushed one leg between (Y/N)’s thighs. His hand start grasping her breasts.

“damn, I really want you” the invisible man growls as he start biting his neck and his other hand almost touched her womanhood area.

“Usopp-kun! Na—“ before she called them, her mouth covered again.

“what’s wrong, (Y/N)?!” Usopp barged in, he saw (Y/N) on the wall and still naked “(Y/N)! thank you so much!!” he bowed.

"don't look!!" Nami smacked him.

Then (Y/N) use her flames all over her body and the invisible man released her before he get burned. (Y/N) warned them that someone is in the bathroom and almost raping her. Chopper said he smell someone else in the bathroom. Then the window open by itself and it looks like the invisible man manage to escape.

Nami covered (Y/N) with an towel “(Y/N), are you okay?! What was that?”

“there’s someone here, but he’s invisible. I think he might just heard everything we said” (Y/N) said with worried tone.


	56. Future Husband

After Nami taking a quick shower too, they decided to find a way to get out from the mansion. It seems they still can’t believe they’ve met dead creatures around. They went into the dining room but the lights off and no one’s there. Then Hildon showed up and said they’ve gone to bed “please come with me. I’ll guide you to the bedroom” he said.

“trying to _guide_ us again?!” Usopp said.

“yeah! More like guide us to the underworld! We’re getting out of here” Nami stated.

Then the painting start talking and moving. All of the sudden, the painting came out from the frame and caught Chopper. And then every furniture in the room start moving, everything is a zombie there. (Y/N) start casting flames around the three of them as the zombies get back, she even manage grab Chopper back.

“this is for taking my Chopper!” (Y/N) said as she burn the painting and the zombie screams.

They start running toward the door as they being chased by a bear rug zombie. (Y/N) and Usopp tried to cover them while Nami tries to open it. Unfortunately, it locked and she can’t open it. The bear zombie almost hit them as they run away from it. Now they’re cornered inside the fire place. They slowly crawled back but somehow the wall behind them flipped and they fall into the other side of the wall.

They look around and found more painting on the wall. The zombies start crawling out from it and they runs away from them. Then they found the only room there and quickly went inside. “more paintings?!” (Y/N) gasped. “what?! Huh? No, that’s just a photograph. It’s not a zombie” Usopp said as they look at wall filled with pictures of a girl.

“isn’t this the girl that hates plates, Cindry! What is this room?” Usopp said.

“look, these pictures. Cindy-san doesn’t have stitches on her face” (Y/N) pointed.

“you right, but they’re definitely the same person… so are these pictures really old?”

“Victoria Cindry… she used to be in the theater. She was a famous actress” Nami read them an article about Cindry “when she was younger, she was a popular actress until—“ Nami suddenly gasped.

“what is it, Nami-san?”

“she fell from the stage in an accident… she died ten years ago”

“huh?! W-w-what are you saying?! She can’t be dead! We just saw her!” Usopp panicked.

“but if that obituary is ture… that means she died and came beck to life!” Chopper sweat-dropped.

“so everything in this island is a zombie…” (Y/N) said and the three of them scream in terror.

Usopp panicked and accidentally tipped over a box. Nami assumed that’s probably a treasure chest and asked Usopp to quickly open it. When he did, another zombie came out from it and chasing them again as they run away from the room.

They’ve run away for a while without knowing where they’re heading. Then they found another room and decided to peek in first. They saw Dr. Hogback doing a surgery on a dead body and his assistant Cindry. “It’s like the zombies at the cemetery. It has number” Chopper whispered. Then (Y/N) noticed someone behind them “yo ho ho ho! Good day to you! If you’re that curious, why don’t you just enter the room?!” a zombie with sword standing behind them.

The zombie swinged the back of his sword at them and (Y/N) use her body to block the attack as they thrown into the door. “(Y/N)! are you alright?!” Chopper tried to help her up. (Y/N) groaned and get up “I’m fine”. “wasn’t that Brook?!” Nami gasped. Dr. Hogback turned his attention to them and ordered his zombies to capture them. The zombie with swords called Ryuma walks in and Cindry prepared some plates to throw it at them. (Y/N) stand in front of Ryuma “your strength—I’ll be your opponent, just leave my friends alone” (Y/N) spread her winged flames.

“my, my, you’re a very attractive lady! Hmm… just beautiful! May I take a look at your underwear?”

“ha--?”

“stop it, you sexual harassement zombie!” then Nami realized that Ryuma sounded just like Brook.

Ryuma un-sheated his sword and stand by to attack. When (Y/N) about to attack him first, Ryuma already behind her and the others in a blink of an eye “what…?” (Y/N) sweat dropped.

“three-pace hum… notch slash!!” the four of them suddenly got hit by big energy and collapsed.

(Y/N) opened her eyes and realized she found herself in some kind of small and dark box, and its moving somehow. But she could feel somebody else pressed together with her _‘Chopper? Usopp-kun and Nami-san?’_ she thought. She tried to wake them up but suddenly the box sounded like it was fall into the ground and opened. (Y/N) coughed and get up, she noticed two squirrels swing a weapon at them.

She quickly caught them in the neck and they released the weapons, (Y/N) stare at them with curiousity “you’re so adorable!” she said with a squeal, while the squirrels give her a confusion look. The others also woke up and groaned in pain, (Y/N) approach them “guys look! Aren’t they adorable? Can we keep them?” she begged.

“what?! No! throw them away!” Usopp scold.

(Y/N) pouted and throw them into the forest as the squirrels ran away, then she help them get out from the box “it looks like we were being carried by this box” Chopper said.

“it’s a coffin!” Usopp gasped.

It seems they’ve taken from Dr. Hogback’s lab into the bigger building behind them. Nami look at the other side of a wall, she said it’s a passageway that connect the building. A bridge that has forest in it. “maybe they’ll turn us into zombie in there” (Y/N) said and they shrieked in fear. When they planned to find a way out, Nami said she wanted to find a treasure chamber “stop thinking about trivial stuff! Let’s just get out of here!” Usopp shout.

“of course! I’m scared too!” although she said that, Nami’s eyes turned into berries eyes.

“there’s something wrong with your eyes!”

Then more zombies appeared, three penguins start flapping its wings “w-what’s this? What are these adorable forest animals… penguins?!” Nami said.

“see! Aren’t they adorable?” (Y/N) said.

But when the penguins revealed their faces they surprised how creppy and scarey they are. The penguins introduced themselves as penguin zombie trio _“and the ones behind you are our friends, the wild zombies!”_ they pointed behind Usopp and the others.

 _“welcome to Mistress Perona’s wonder garden!”_ a whole bunch of weird animal zombie greeted them. Then they start chasing and capture them.

They start capturing the others one by one, (Y/N) cast flames around so they stay away from them. But then, one of the zombie manage to approach her and about to swing its sword at her. “(Y/N)--!!” the others shout. But before the sword hit her, one of the penguin from before kicked the zombie away.

 _“I don’t know who or even what lady is… but even if I have to go against master’s orders… I will never kick a woman!! Even if it kills me!!!”_ the zombie penguin stated. _“if you got a problem with that… then fight me”_ he glared at the other zombies.

(Y/N) widened her eyes at the penguin “…Sanji-san?” she said softly.

When the other zombies start to attack back, the zombie penguin somehow manage to beat most of the zombies. _“a power that can’t be measured! A power that makes the impossible posibble! A power that blows everything away! The name of that tempest is… love!!!”_ the penguin stated. The group thought the zombie penguin said the same thing as Sanji _“mademoiselle! Are you hurt?!”_ the zombie penguin asked (Y/N).

“I’m alright, thanks to you” she replies with a smile as the zombie reaction almost the same as Sanji.

“hey, Inu-peng! Do you know Sanji?! We’re Sanji’s buddies, so you should help us—“ Usopp shout.

 _“shut your trap, you darned dirty pirates!”_ the penguin hits him.

“ahh! He’s our enemies after all!”

Then something running toward them at the distant. A boar wearing wedding-dress zombie aimed at (Y/N) _“I found you! You there! You raven witch!”_ she shout. (Y/N) give a confusion look and panicked. _“Master Ab is mine!!”_ the boar swing her axe at her, but the penguin step in to block the attack “ _don’t touch this lady!!!”_ then the boar throw away the penguin across the ground as it hit the wall.

“Inuppe! Why didn’t you return the attack?!” Chopper and Usopp shout.

The penguin groaned _“I will never kick a woman, even it kills me!!!”_ he stated again.

“to think you’d still consider _that_ to be a woman! I have much respect for you!!” they clapped.

Without the other noticing, (Y/N) has been captured by the invisible man from before. (Y/N) shout for help as she tried to escape from the invisible man “let me go! You’re that perverted invisible person from the bath, aren’t you?!”. “I was sizing you up. You’re fit to be my bride!” the invisible man growls and showed his true self. The man has mouth of an lion “my name is Absalom! Remember the name of your future husband!” .

(Y/N)’s face turns red “f-future husband?! If anyone becoming my husband—it’s Ace!!” she shout as she burn Absalom. (Y/N) manage to escape from his graps and run away with the others. Meanwhile, Absalom also manage to put down the fire “this burning sensation inside my body… is it--… love?!!” he gasped. Usopp’s group already run far enough from the zombies, but they’re still being chased by the boar named Lola. They tried to distract Lola but she’s keep aiming at (Y/N).

“get out of my way!!” she throwed them away and approached (Y/N) “I’m going to make Absalom my groom! Now accept your death!!” she aimed her swords at her.

“w-wait! I-I’m actually already engaged!!” (Y/N) shout.

“huh?! Really?!”

“what?! (Y/N)’s getting married?!” Chopper gasped.

“come on now” Usopp sweat-dropped.

“who’s your future husband’s name?” Lola ask.

(Y/N) tried to think of someone but only Ace’s face popped in her mind “h-his name is Ace! so I can’t marry Absalom-san! But I think you two are great together!” (Y/N) gives a thumb up to her.

“n-no one has ever encourage this love of mine… you’re the first person to offer me such kind words” Lola cries.

Somehow, (Y/N) and Lola manage to talk it through and Nami joined them. The three of them get closer and Nami manage to get information about the treasure room. After talking for a while, Usopp warned them that Absalom is back. “this is your chance, Lola!” Nami shout. Lola thanked them for their encouragement and start running straight to Absalom “gah!! Lola!” Absalom gasped and run away from her. They took their opportunity to escape “we avoided an attack by that boar! You’re awesome, (Y/N), Nami!” Chopper said.

“she’s nice gal when once you get to know her” Nami thumbs up and her eyes turned berries again.

“there still seems to be something wrong with your eyes!!” Usopp shout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Inupe : Inu - Penguin


	57. The Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter reader-chan got taken by Absalom instead Nami. so Nami manage to escape with everyone else.

Usopp’s group manage to sneak in into the building. All of them hiding into one of zombie doll, Kumacy. Then Kumacy approached Absalom that also in the building. Then another person appeared, a girl that controlled the ghosts, Perona. They decided to go to their boss, Gecko Moria. One of the seven warlords. And Dr. Hogback also there. When they went into his room, they’ve captured Luffy in a cage. “untie me you, you big onion! Bring back (Y/N), Usopp, Nami, Chopper, Sanji, and Zoro! Where did you put them?!” Luffy shout, somehow he’s wearing an armor.

Meanwhile (Y/N), Usopp, Nami, Chopper are still hiding inside the zombie doll and heard their conversation “what are we gonna do? Even Zoro-san and Sanji-san got captured!” (Y/N) whispered.

“why are the three strongest guys the first to get caught?!” Nami whispered back.

“I don’t kknow who these people are, but this is really bad!” Usopp also whispered. And then they continue to hear their conversation.

“what happened to those four, Perona? I thought I had the risky brothers deliver them to you?” ask Dr. Hogback.

“Kumacy never received them. Maybe they got away” Kumacy tried to tell Perona, but (Y/N) threat him if he tell them she’ll burn him alive. “I said shut your mouth!” Perona shout at Kumacy.

“you’re way too strict on Kumacy. But those three, including my bride, were causing a lot of trouble at the courtyard. Hm? Wait a second. That means… Hogback!! You hurt my wife! Even after I told you not to!” Absalom shouts.

“no one will ever marry you” Cindry said coldly.

“what are you saying, Cindry?!”

“hey, Cindry! You’re just making things worse!” Hogback said.

“no one will ever marry you, either” Cindry said to Hogback.

“agh! I got hit by a stray bullet!”

Gecko told them to shut up “right now, we should celebrate the birth of the powerful new force that will join us!” he grinned.

But Luffy already escaped from the cage by biting the bars. Then Perona send some negative hollows at him and Luffy suddenly feeling depressed “I should be reborn as a sea slug. I wanna die” Luffy said with negativity.

Then they pulled Luffy into a chair and turn on a light behind him. Gecko manage to get Luffy’s shadow. When he snapped his shadow from his body, Luffy fainted. Gecko laughs “we’ve just acquired the battle abilities of a 300 million berries bounty!! And we’ll create the strongest special zombie in the history of the world!!”. Usopp’s group saw everything, they’re surprised how Luffy’s shadow got taken by them.

Another zombie informed them that one of their strongest zombie has been taken down. And shadow has leave the zombies body. “Absalom, there’s only one man I know who can do that! The culprit is that humming swordsman!” Hogback said. Gecko ordered them to do something about the problems, then they went into the huge freezer room. While Luffy has been taken by the zombies to his ship. “Luffy!” (Y/N) tried to catch up but Usopp pulled her back. “I don’t think he’ll die. Even if his shadow is taken away. It’s the same as Brook” Usopp whispered. He warned them that they’ll get out if there’s a opportunity.

They went into freeze room, where there lies a giant corpse being chained “the berserker warrior they call ‘The Beast’ Oars!!!” Gecko said. Then he put in Luffy’s shadow into Oars’s body. Slowly, Oars start to move and awaken. Usopp group screamed in horro as they watch the corpse moving, everyone turned their attention to them. “Meat! I’m hungry!!!” Oars shouts. Then Usopp’s group start running away from them.

Now the mystery how the zombies alive are all coming together now “but his very first word is ‘meat’ that means that giant monster has Luffy’s personality” Nami said.

“that means… the penguin who was protected me was Sanji-san?”

“and the samurai who hit us with the blint end of his sword—that was Brook!” Usopp said.

After hearing all the truth, Chopper gets mad at Hogback how he fool him since Chopper look up to him “he has no intention of saving people! He’s nothing but a villain!”

“Chopper…” (Y/N) look at him with pity.

The four of them on their way back to the ship us they run down the stairs. Suddenly, someone shot Usopp and Chopper from behind. Nami and (Y/N) gasped as they turned to see who shot them, it was Absalom. “you bloody--!!” (Y/N) tried to attack him with her devil fruit. “(Y/N), wait--!!” Nami called.

(Y/N) fly straight to him and throw flaming balls at him. But Absalom turns invisible and he manage to dodge her attack. (Y/N) look around to find him, but suddenly her arms twisted behind her back and Absalom appeared again “do you want to say goodbye? This woman is going to marry me today” he said.

Usopp panted “I don’t deserve to live if I can’t protect one woman!” he shot at Absalom.

But he turned invisible again along with (Y/N) “Usopp-kun!” she shout before her presence fully disappear.

“(Y/N) disappeared too?! Where are you, (Y/N)?!” Usopp panicked. Chopper can’t smell her scent either.

(Y/N) tried to shout but her mouth closed by Absalom’s hand. He ordered the zombies to capture them and bring them to Gecko while he dragged (Y/N) away.

Absalom put (Y/N) to sleep before she burns him again. He take her into a room and lay her on the table where his underlings zombies waiting for him. _“my, that’s a beautiful bride you have”_ one of the zombie said. “we will start the ceremony right away. Put a dress on her and take her to the wedding hall” he ordered them. Then the zombie start cleaning her the dirt on her body and put on a gorgeous white wedding dress to her. They even put a little make up and do her hair to match the dress.

Meanwhile, the others already back at the ship and start searching for the monster trio “I found them! They’re in the dining room! All three of them!” Usopp shout. Then they went into the dining room and saw the three of them still unconscious on the chair. They tried to wake them up but they still won’t wake up “can’t they feel anything? Out of the way, I’ll use my my bazooka” Franky suggest.

Usopp stopped him “no, I know how what to do—look, there’s a beautiful female swordsmaster carrying lots of meat!!!” he shout.

“beautiful female?!”

“meat?!”

“swordmaster?!” the three of them start to get up.

“okay, we’re doomed” Chopper sweat-dropped.

When they fully awake, they also realized their shadows also no longer below their feets. Sanji look around and asked where (Y/N). Usopp explained that their shadows has been taken by a person named Gecko Moria and (Y/N) is being kidnaped and still in there. “she was kidnapped?! Why didn’t you follow her to the ends of the earth?! Who kidnapped her?! I’ll go and get her back right now!!!” Sanji said with anger.

“sorry!! But it wasn’e really possible for us to go after her! I’ll explain everthing now!!” then Usopp explained what happened there, about Gecko, the zombies, and even how (Y/N) got kidnapped. He even told them the reason she was taken away because a guy named Absalom wants to marry her.

“what?! M-Maa--!! Getting MARRIED?! That’s bull!! I won’t let it happen!!!” Sanji shouts in anger.

“he wants to marry (Y/N)?! that person got some guts!” Luffy gasped.

“hey, Usopp! What’s this Absalom guy look like?!” Zoro ask with angry tone.

Usopp told them everything about how their zombies look like. Franky also said they’ve met Brook there too. He said that Brook wanted to meet his old friend that he hasn’t meet in 50 years. And his friend’s name is Laboon. A whale that stay at the cape.

Some of the crew widened their eyes by the story “we know… that whale” Luffy said. They explained that when they entered the Grand Line they’ve met a giant whale named Laboon.

“I never expected that one of the pirates Laboon was waiting for… was that skeleton” Zoro said.

Now the crew start planning their way to get their shadows back and bring back (Y/N). Luffy said if he take down Gecko, they shadows will returned by to their body. “Sanji, you’ll take care of (Y/N), right?” Luffy ask. “of course! I don’t care if he’s invisible or indivisible! I’ll kick him so hard he flies above the fogline! I won’t let him marry her!!!” Sanji shout with anger and passion.

“I forgot to mention this, but that invisible guy almost raped (Y/N) in the bath” Usopp mention.

“WHAT?!!” Sanji and Zoro shout in union.

“that creep!!” Sanji shout as his anger increased.

“don’t provoke him!” Nami scold.

“I do feel responsible for letting them take (Y/N) away right before my eyes. I’m going with Sanji! Beside I never want to see one of the seven warlords ever again!” Usopp said.

Then everyone start to spilt where they’d go. Usopp also give them a small bag of salt so they can purified the zombies and warned them to get their shadow back before sunrise or their body turn into dust.


	58. Beast versus Knight

At the Thriller Bark church, Absalom and (Y/N), who still unconscious, standing in front of the altar. While being unconscious the zombies do all her movements. _“Absalom… do you promise to take Nami as your wife, and to cherish her forever in sadness and in health?”_ the zombie priest ask Absalom. “yeah! I do!” he excitedly replies and the zombies underling cheered. The zombie priest turn to (Y/N) “ _and (Y/N)… do you promise to take Absalom as your husband and love him forever?”_

 _“yes, I rotten do. I love you, Ab~”_ the zombie moved (Y/N)’s mouth.

_“you may kiss the bride”_

“yes” when Absalom about to kiss her, the ground start to shaking “hey! Stop it! What’s with all the shaking?! I can’t even kiss my bride!!” he shouts.

Then the zombies warned them about the Oars zombie causing the scene. Absalom ordered the other zombies to stop him, he even send the strongest zombies. But all of them has been annihilated in mere of seconds. Then another person barged into the church “(Y/N)!!! I’m here for youuuu!!!” Sanji shout.

He noticed fainted (Y/N) being hold by the zombie “there you are!!!”

“you’re one of the straw hat pirates?!” Absalom gasped.

Sanji manage to pass through Absalom and run to (Y/N)'s direction “let go—of (Y/N), you idiot!!!” he kicked away the zombie that holding (Y/N). He caught her before she falls to the ground “I’m here, (Y/N). your knight is at your service”

He look at (Y/N)’s fainted face “what?! A Goddess?!” he gasped then he snapped himself “phew! That surprised me! It’s (Y/N), okay, it’s (Y/N)… her beauty knows no bounds! I almost thought I had saved a Goddess by mistake!”

Absalom pointed his hand at Sanji’s head “what are you talking about? You’re part of the crew from that pirate ship” then he look at (Y/N) “what?! An Angel?!” he gasped too.

“oh! No, she’s a human—phew, that scared me for a minute!”

“I understand, I totally understand. The only things that look good in white are (Y/N) and rice”

“amen, brother” then Absalom snapped “wait! I have no intention of getting friendly with you, pirate!!! Give me back my bride!!!” he shoot something from his arm at Sanji.

“hey, you almost hit (Y/N). you shouldn’t launch reckless attacks when there’s a lady around” Sanji glare at him.

Absalom told him that he met a zombie similar to him “I don’t have time to deal with weaklings like—“

“shut your mouth, you beast-faced wedding guy!!!” Sanji kicked him hard in the face.

When Sanji approached him, he pointed both hands to him. But Sanji figure it out and kicked him again and again “you’re the invisible beast who licked Robin back on Sunny, aren’t you?! You’re also the one who almost raped (Y/N) in bath, aren’t you?! You want to marry her? Say it to my face! I’ll pulverize you and turn you into a croquette!!!” Sanji shout with full of anger.

Absalom quickly turned invisible again and about to escape. Sanji pull out the Usopp’s salt balls and throw it around until it hit Absalom “there you are. Veau Vengeance!!” he kicked some more at him.

“and unfortunately for you… there’s something else about you that’s making me mad” he stated.

Absalom coughed in pain “you’re holding a grudge against me?!”

“that’s right. You’ve… stolen one of my dreams”

But Absalom don’t remember he have met Sanji before, then he pointed his handa again at him “I’ll blow you away with my hands of dead!!” he warn.

“take them off!!!”

“!”

“I said take those bazookas off your arms”

“what?!”

“you don’t get it? If you hurt (Y/N) with those bazooka of yours… I’ll beat you to an unrecognizable pulp”

But Absalom keep shot something from his hands and Sanji manage to reveal it. There’s a bazooka in his arms “you can make yourself invisible along with anything you touch. That’s your power! The invisible man of the clear-clear fruit” Sanji said “I know about everything that you can do!”

“what are you?! Who are you?!”

Sanji told him he read the clear-clear fruit description when he was a little “do you understand? There are was a time I wanted to become an invisible man!! And now you’ve ruined my dream of eating the clea-clear fruit!!!” he shouts.

 _“his anger is totally misplaced!!”_ the zombies gaped.

“oh, how I dreamed of it!! If I had that power, to go to the women’s changing room and—no! I mean, I thought about how much good I could do with it… I’d go to the women’s bath and—I mean, I could save so many lives with a power like that!!”

_“his head is full of dreams about peeping on women!!!”_

“I was wondering what this was about… it’s just some stupid grudge! You’re being absurd!! You pervert!!!”

“like you’re one to talk!!” Sanji kicked Absalom in the face again.

 _“you’re both equally bad!!”_ the zombies gaped.

Then Absalom removes his coat and revealing his massive body, his body mixed with many strong animals “the power of clear-clear fruit is nothing but an accessories to my true strength!” he growls.

“but you still peeped!!!” Sanji kicked him in the head again.

Absalom turned invisible again. Sanji worried if he want to (Y/N) again and make her invisible too “you’re not taking her!!” he quickly picked up (Y/N). Sanji being aware of his surroundings, then Absalom hit him many times and Sanji lift (Y/N) above him so she won’t get hit. Suddenly Absalom jabbed Sanji in the back and throw (Y/N) to the side. He coughed in blood “I’m sorry… I don’t want my blood… to stain your white dress” he panted “that invisible man is hiding like the coward he is. I no longer regret losing my dream. I… don’t care anymore if I can’t be invisble!!”

“I’ll go peeping using my own powers” he last stated.

 _“you’re still going to go peeping?!”_ the zombies gaped again.

Then Sanji noticed Absalom still around him and caught him with his hand. He pull out the knife behind his back and start kicking Absalom again until he’s defeated “the women’s bath—I mean, a beast’s bride should be another beast!!” he said.

Sanji turned to (Y/N) and picked her up, he smiling to her “…I’ll keep you safe”. Suddenly the ground start shaking again, and a giant foot coming from the ceiling “aaah! It’s a foot! Is this Luffy’s zombie?!!”. Sanji tried to wake (Y/N) up ,but then she start to disappear again. Turns out, Absalom still alive and has taken (Y/N) away again. “dang it, give me back (Y/N)! give her back! Where are you?!” Sanji look around. Then the zombie accidentally kicked Sanji away. Absalom laughs and hold (Y/N) in his arms “I’ll take her to another place… and we’ll have another wedding together! My quiet bride!”. Then he brought (Y/N) into another deeper room at the church.


	59. What Are Friends For?

_“…are you really going to leave, (Y/N)?”_

_“I’m sorry, Ace… I have to come with my mother”_

_“then… I’ll find you! One day, we’ll meet again. It’s a promise!”_

_(Y/N)_ could still hear the Ace’s voice echoing in her head. Then she could hear someone talking _“now lets resume. You may kiss your bride”. ‘bride?!’_ _(Y/N)_ quickly opened her eyes and found herself standing in front of Absalom that about to kiss her. “what?! What are you--?!” _(Y/N)_ tried to get out from the zombie’s grip while moving away from being kissed by Absalom. “just give up and let me kiss you! With our kiss, you and I will be husband and wife!” he still tried to smooch her.

“kiss you?! In bloody hell no--!!”

“stop resisting and enjoy this! You’ll be the wife and graveyard king! You’ll become graveyard quenn!!”

“no!!!” _(Y/N)_ quickly head-butted Absalom and burned the zombie’s arms as she manage to escape.

“hey, _(Y/N)_!!” Lola suddenly came between them.

“Lolaaa?!” Absalom panicked.

“ _(Y/N)_ , you witch! You said you support my love for me! You lying witch! You were about to take away my Ab! How could you?!”

“wait, Lola-san! I never plan to get in your way!” then _(Y/N)_ just realized she’s not wearing her own clothes “a wedding dress?! This is beautiful and all, but why am I wearing this?!”

“don’t give me that, you traitor!” Lola start swinging her weapons at _(Y/N)_.

“Lola! You already messed up the ceremony! Now what are you doing to my bride-to-be?!” Absalom stopped her.

“you don’t want her! Marry me!!”

“no way!!!”

“I’m sorry to break this to you, Ab dear. But she’s been lying to you. She’s already been engaged with another men named Ace!” Lola pointed at _(Y/N)_.

“what?!!” he shocked.

 _‘don’t mention his name, please--!!!’_ _(Y/N)_ screamed inside while covering her blushing face.

“get out of here, _(Y/N)_!!” Lola swing her words again.

 _(Y/N)_ manage to dodge it, but she could tell Lola accidentally missed her attacks “hurry up and run, _(Y/N)_! I’ll hold him down!” Lola whisper.

“Lola-san…”

“I came to help you, my friend!” she winked “all right, Absalom! Now that you understand—let’s kiss!!!”

“yikes!!”

 _(Y/N)_ use her advantage to escape “my bride is getting away!” Absalom shout.

“your bride is right here!!”

“Lola, get out of my way!!!” he shot Lola with his invisible bazooka.

“Lola-san!!” _(Y/N)_ stopped her track.

“don’t make me waste my energy on a petty zombie like you!”

 _(Y/N)_ approached Absalom “so you’ve given up on running, have you? Good girl… that’s right. You can’t escape me. I’m an invisible man”

She glared at Absalom with anger, then she spread her black flaming wings and half of the dress burned by her flame. Absalom widened his eyes and thought _(Y/N)_ look beautiful with her flames as he gaped. “ _you hurt, Lola-san…”_ _(Y/N)_ said with cold tone and glare at him.

Then she fly straight Absalom’s direction and kick him hard in the face with her flaming kick. Absalom coughed in blood and fell to the ground. _(Y/N)_ panted heavily and turned to Lola, she quickly run to her side “Lola-san! Are you okay?!” she tried to wake her up “I’m sorry you’ve got hurt because of me…” she cried.

Lola panted “what are you talking about, _(Y/N)_? what are friends for?”

“I also sorry that I lied, I’m… actually not engaged”

“you dummy. I already knew”

“Lola-san!” _(Y/N)_ smiled.

After Lola finally manage to capture Absalom, she told everything what happened while _(Y/N)_ ’s being unconscious. Then _(Y/N)_ thanked her and quickly find the others with her flaming wings. Then she pass through halls with familiar figure “Nami-san?!” _(Y/N)_ called. Nami turned to her “ _(Y/N)_!” she waved at her “what are you wearing?! You look gorgeous though”.

“t-thank you. But why are you here? Where the others?”

“I’m here to look my treasures, of course!”

“you haven’t given up on that…” _(Y/N)_ sweat-dropped.

“for the others, they’re fighting with Luffy’s zombie now and Luffy went to fight Gecko Moria”

“so Luffy and the others are fine! Thank Goddness” _(Y/N)_ sight in relief. “well I think I did pass a room with lots of chest, is that the room you were looking for?”

Nami’s eyes quickly turned into berries “show me the way!!!” she pulled _(Y/N)_ along.

When (Y/N) show the way and went into the room. What they see is only empty treasure chests “where’s all my treasures?!” Nami cried. (Y/N) spotted two familiar zombies in the room “ah! You’re that adorable squirrels from the forest!” she pointed. Nami quickly grabbed them and force them to tell her where the treasure are. The squirrels panicked and told her everything. When she knows everything she shock them both with her lightning and run outside, (Y/N) also follows her behind.

The squirrels told them Perona has taken all the treasures and planning to steal their ship. While passing the bridge they heard a loud sound from distant, it was a giant zombie crashing everything “that’s Luffy’s zombie!” (Y/N) shout. Nami grabbed (Y/N)’s hand and run away “I didn’t see anything!!” she shout and panicked. When they arrived where the ship is, they saw a pack of zombies on Sunny with the Perona. The zombies noticed them “it’s that pirate womens!” they pointed.

“what do you think about my treasure?! And Sunny too!!” Nami shout.

Perona chuckled “it’s just that pirate womens. Did the ceremony with Absalom end already?”

“I’m not marrying him!!” (Y/N) shout.

Then Perona released her ghost hollows and about to attack them. (Y/N) noticed another person behind Perona and widened her eyes “Nami-san, behind her!”

Perona turned behind her “who do you think you are?!” then the zombies told her that half of the zombies vanished because of the man. Perona widened her eyes “well, of course he isn’t normal!! He’s one of the seven warlords of the sea! The Tyrant Bartholomew Kuma!” Perona shivers as she slumped on the ground.

Everyone gasped and panicked, why a person same as Moria doing in Thriller bark. He asked Perona where Moria is, but Perona too trembled to answer. “if you were to go on a vacation… where would you want to go?” Kuma asked.

Perona give a confusion look “well, if you really want to know… I want to go a dark, damp, ancient and haunted castle where I can sing sings of curses!” she gladly answer. But she finally snapped and about to attack Kuma.

Then Kuma removed his gloves and touched Perona with his palm “if you snap at me like that I can’t ask you where Moria is” with his touch, Perona suddenly disappear.

Everyone gasped and wondered where Perona go. Then Kuma noticed (Y/N) and Nami “you must be the child of death and cat burglar. Members of the straw hats!” then suddenly he appeared next to them “is it true that Monkey D. Luffy and Labelle D. (Y/N)… has an older brother?”

(Y/N) widened her eyes _‘d-did he meant Ace?!’_

“y-yeah they do. You’re talking about Ace, right? What about it?” Nami said with tremble.

“Nami-san!”

“I see. So it’s true.” He turned to (Y/N) “…he’s still alive” he said and walks away.

“…what is he talking about? Why is he here anyway? But his words, he’s also looking for Luffy. We’ve got to warn him!” then Nami noticed (Y/N)’s pale face “(Y/N)? what’s wrong?”

(Y/N) start shivering and sweat-dropping _‘he’s… alive? could it be-- …no!!’_ she suddenly feel uneasy and slumped to the ground.

“(Y/N)?! what is it?! Are you okay?!”

(Y/N) panted heavily “No…” her tears start flowing and she couldn’t stop it.


	60. Binks’s Brew

(Y/N) manage to get hold of herself and get on her feet. Nami told her that they should go to Luffy’s zombie at. (Y/N) nodded and fly straight where Oars is, while Nami hold on to her. They arrived at top of the building “Nami-san, the others are there!” (Y/N) pointed at below Oars. “leave it to me!” she use her thunderbolt to stop him for stepping at them. The crew recognized Nami’s lightning “It’s Nami! And (Y/N)-chan there too!! Thank Goodness you both all right!!!” Sanji spotted them.

“stop shouting at us! Do you want to give away our location?!” Nami shout.

Oars already noticed them and about to hit them. (Y/N) quickly grabbed Nami and fly where the others at before Oars hit them. (Y/N) safely put Nami down “are you alright, Nami-san?”

Nami panted “yeah, thanks”

The crew surprside by how Oars manage to stretch his arms just like Luffy. Theys suspect it must have been Moria’s doing. Then Oars kicked them by stretching his leg as well and the other run to the other side. (Y/N) noticed that Moria is inside Oars belly “is he have been there all along?!” she gaped.

“you’ve just noticed?!” Usopp shock.

The crew doing their best to fight Oars and wait for Luffy to come. they’ve fighting for a while until they almost run out of fatigue. Then Robin manage to capture Moria with her devil fruit. But Moria also capable of switching places as he suddenly appeared behind Robin. Then he also caught Robin’s shadow and she fainted as well. Oars able to stretch again and aimed at Robin. Sanji quickly run and dodged his attack before he hits her.

Chopper already at Oars’s shoulder and manage to find his weakness and find out about his death “because 500 years ago… Oars must have also walked around naked!!” he said. “we can’t lose to such an idiot!!” Zoro and Sanji shout in union. Chopper manage to destroy half of Oars’s arm which is proably his weakness. Sanji tries to help him but they’ve got his by Oars’s attacks. They fell on the ground and collapsed “Chopper! Sanji-san!!” (Y/N) shout.

“Usopp, (Y/N) and I will make an opening!” Zoro shout as he and (Y/N) dash forward. Zoro manage to cut some of arms and (Y/N) also burn it. The Oars smacked them both as they hit the wall and fell. Usopp manage to shot a bag of salt inside Oars, unfortunately Moria’s shadow get in the way and throw away the salt back at him. Then Oars aimed at Nami and Usopp, he tried to stomp at them but someone else manage to save them before they’ve got hit.

Oars turned and saw someone holding Usopp and Nami. They gasped by the sight “L-Luffy?!” they surprised. Luffy looked different and brought a sword with him. When Oars about to punch him, Luffy stopped it with his bare hand “there’s only Luffy… and it’s me!” he said and punched Oars across the ground. Everyone gasped how strong Luffy now. Suddenly a group of people arrived and brought injured crews with them.

In the end, Luffy manage to defeat Oars and Moria thanks to the shadows that lived in him. Everyone cheered that Thriller Bark has finally fallen to an end. Somehow, Oars still able to move. The group that helped Luffy panicked, but straw-hat crew also get back up again and they planned something. Now they’re ready in their position for something as the other group run away from the area.

They froze half of Oars’s body and chains him. As he unable to move, Luffy hit him from above. As the result, the Oars’s spines cracked and fell. Although he’s still conscious he can’t move. Moria also still alive and get out from Oars’s belly. Then he gathered all the shadows in the island and turned him into a giant as his power increased as well. But the straw-hat pirates are not backing down and stand still. And the sun almost up and the time is running out since every one of them has no shadow now.

The others panicked because half of them already got hit by the sun. they said they couldn’t win the fight and lose hope “if you’re gonna stand there and watch, then shut up! This match with Moria has already been won by us” Zoro said. (Y/N) turned to them “trust in Luffy” she said with a smile. Luffy attacked Moria many times and his punches caused a lot of shadows coming out from Moria. The sun has rised and the crew’s body almost disintegrate.

Moria can’t hold it much longer and all the shadows has been released from his body. Then everyone shadows has returned to their rightful body and they stopped disintegrating and returned normal. Everyone surprised and cheered they have their shadows back. The group that helped Luffy before thanked them from the bottom of their hearts, and their leader called Captain Lola (but in her human form).

Finally, they can rest from all the battle. Except for (Y/N), who’s still anxious “what’s wrong, (Y/N)?” Nami ask.

“remember that massive person back at the ship. I’m worried he’s still here somewhere”

“oh right! That huge person! Guys, this is terrible!”

Then someone above the building talking with his snail-phone, it was Kuma. Then Nami told everyone that Moria isn’t the only one of the seven warlords in the island, she told them that Kuma is one of them as well. Everyone shocked and stare at Kuma.

Throught the snail-phone, it sounds like he has been ordered to annihilate everyone on Thriller Bark. The crew prepared for another battle “be careful! His has a power to make people disappear!” (Y/N) warns. Kuma get up on his feet and all of the sudden he appeared around them. He start defeating another group and some of them also disappear. “pirate hunter Zoro… I’ll start with you” he turned to Zoro. Zoro grinned and accepted his challenge.

Zoro start to attack first, unfortunately his attacks aren’t working at him. Sanji stepped in too, but his attacks are useless as well. “the power to repel everything. I ate the paw-paw fruit and become a paw-palmed human” Kuma explained as he showed his paw in his palms. (Y/N) thought those palms looked squishy like any animals has. Then he did something with his devil fruit power, he threat them by making a shock wave bomb “I will spare your lives… in exchange… give me the head of straw-hat Luffy” he offered.

“NEVER!!!” everyone shouted.

“what a shame. Ursa Shock” he released the bomb as it explode an huge electric shock miles away and it hits everyone.

~~~ (TIME SKIP) ~~~

(Y/N) slowly open her eyes and somebody has woken her up. She gasped and fully awake “Thank Goodness you’re finally awake!” Chopper said. (Y/N) get up and noticed everyone has wake up as well “…what happened? That’s shock could have killed us all”. Chopper shake his head “I’m not sure, but that shock only make us collapsed somehow”. (Y/N) still remember what Kuma said to her, his words stuck in her mind. Then she look around and found her crew mates is still there, except for Zoro “huh? Zoro-san isn’t here?” she said with worried tone.

The crew just noticed and start to search for him. (Y/N) look around and found him standing in the distant, she noticed something odd with him. When she approach him, he’s covered in blood and shivering from pain “Zoro-san! What happened to you?!”. He panted heavily and its difficult to him to talk “…nothing… at all!” he stated strongly. “something deffinitly happened!” then (Y/N) called everyone that she has found him. They quickly taken him into the castle and Chopper aided him.

Meanwhile at the castle that now being not occupied, Zoro already being patched up and treated by Chopper along with everyone else. Since moving Zoro will damage him more, they decided to use that castle as a shelter. At night, (Y/N) has changed her clothes and stayed beside Zoro’s bed all the time. She slide in beside Zoro and lay beside him. (Y/N) wondered what happened to him that make him injured so badly “…get well soon, Zoro-san” she said softly and closed her eyes as she snuggled closer to him.

The straw-hat crew has been rested enough for a whole day, and the next day they’re still in Thriller Bark and need to restock of all their stuff. Even Nami is pleased with all the treasures on their ship because of Perona. The crew brought food and other supplies to the castle where everyone gathered, Sanji planned to cook the meals there. “welcome back” (Y/N) greeted them with her warm smile. She’s been helping Chopper treating Zoro.

“(Y/N)-chwan! Sorry to keep you waiting!!” Sanji cooed.

“how is he?” Franky ask, Chopper said he almost in brink of death and think something happened to him while they’re collapsed.

“I agree. And that Kuma person… I think he has done something to Zoro-san, although its just a hunch” (Y/N) said.

“we know what happened! We saw it all!” some crew from Lola’s group appeared and about to tell them the whole story. But Sanji quickly dragged them out.

“? I wonder what’s up with Sanji-san…” (Y/N) wonder.

Sanji dragged them far enough from the castle and told them to tell the whole story. They said they saw Zoro talking with Kuma. Kuma extracted all the pain from Luffy and Zoro taken all the damage. “don’t go blabbing about this! Zoro didn’t do this to make Luffy feel grateful. Beside, how would Luffy feel knowing his suffering is what caused his friend so much pain?!” Sanji warned them. “w-whaaat?!” they gasped.

“keep your little secret or I’ll kick the crap out of you!!” he shout “and keep your mouth shut around (Y/N), the girl with raven hair. She doesn’t need to know as well” he pointed at (Y/N) from distant.

“Everyone is fine and that’s all that counts. Now let’s go eat. He turned his heels and walk back to the castle with the Lola’s crew.

They walked back to the mansion and Luffy waved at them “hey, you two! Didn’t you guys say you knew something? What did you see?” he ask. “don’t ask us silly questions” “everyone’s fine. That’s all that counts” they simply said and walk away. Luffy give them confused look “what’s with them?” he wonders. “I guess we’ll never know what happened to Zoro-san…I’m really worried” (Y/N) sighs.

Sanji cooked something for everyone and they celebrate their victory. Everyone’s having fun together. “this is quite the celebration. It’s so noisy, yet he doesn’t even open his eyes” Chopper said as he still stay by Zoro’s side. “he’s usually the toughest guy around…” Nami said, then she turned to (Y/N) “by the way, (Y/N). you’ve been holding Zoro’s hand from the start” she grinned.

“I tried to let go. But somehow he’s still holding my hand and I can’t let go. I’m scared to move his hand, it might damage his arm more”

“oh, I’ve just noticed it” Chopper said.

“are you sure that’s all?” Nami grinned wider.

“t-that’s all!” (Y/N) said while her face reddened a little.

“hey, Chopper, look! This is Zoro’s portion!” Luffy came with a barrel of wine “drink up buddy” he tried to make Zoro chugged the wine.

“wait, Luffy, stop!!” (Y/N) tried stop him.

“do not give it to him!!” Nami smacked his head.

“Zoro’s loves his booze. So it’ll wake him right up!!”

“he needs medicine, not booze!!” Chopper said.

Then Brook played a piano and singing a song name Brink’s Brew. (Y/N) recognized the melody “oh, I know this song. back in Loguetown, some pirates often sing this song at my mother’s pub” she said as she hummed the song. everyone cheered and sing along. (Y/N) smiled at everyone is having fun, it reminds her back when she was at the pub. Now she’s start thinking how her mother’s doing now. Then Sanji approached her “Mademoiselle, shall we dance?” he offered his hand to her.

“sure” (Y/N) smiled. But when she about to get up, her hand still being hold by Zoro. (Y/N) tried to release it, but she can’t somehow “I-I’m sorry, Sanji-san. It seems I can’t let go Zoro-san’s grip”. Sanji clicked his tongue “damn marimo, he even tried get between me and my (Y/N)-chan when he sleeps. Oh well, maybe next time. How about it, (Y/N)-chan?”. (Y/N) nodded “of course” then Sanji joined with the others and sing along. Luffy talk with Brook and he’s also agreed to join Luffy’s crew. They cheered and welcomed Brook to the crew.


	61. Mermaid

The crew still need to rest another 1-2 days since most of them are not fully recovered. (Y/N) even know who’s Lola in human form and they’ve got to know each other along with Nami. (Y/N) also glad Zoro has finally woke up, he groaned in pain and sit “Zoro-san awake!”. “I’ll go call everyone!” Chopper said and leave the room. Zoro look at (Y/N) “Zoro-san, how do you feel? If you still feeling unwell I could call Cho—“ but she was cutted off by Zoro kiss.

When their lips apart he smiled to her “I’m fine”.

“geez… I was so worried” (Y/N) said with blushing face and embraced him. “what happened to you?”

He embraced her back “…nothing at all”

(Y/N) pouted “that answer again… as long as you’re fine, I’m glad”

The next 2 days, the crew prepared to leave Thriller Bark with new companion, Brook. They said farewell to Lola’s crews. They asked if the straw-hat crew stayed for another party “no can do! We have to get to fish-man island! I can’t wait to see what the folks there are like!” Luffy said with excitement. “I’m gonna flirt with the beautiful mermaids!!” Sanji said with his eyes turned hearts. “think we can sneak a peek of the mermaids panties?” Brook wonders.

“hey, hey! What a stupid question!!” one of Lola’s crew shout “mermaids… don’t wear panties!!” he said with a heart mark. Brook and Sanji start to nosebleed by imagining it. Somehow the three of them got to very close.

“how come you know so much?” Usopp ask.

They said they’ve been through there since they came from the new world. Then Lola give them some piece of paper and write her name on it “I want you to have this. It’s momma’s vivre card. It’s quiet precious to me, but since you and I are like sisters. Take a good care of it”

“what’s vivre card?” (Y/N) ask.

Lola explained that vivre card are also called life card, it bounds to the owners itself. The crew amazed how handy the card is. Luffy realized something “wait a second… I’ve seen paper like that before. Could it be…?”

“oh, right. Ace did gave you the same paper, isn’t he?” (Y/N) said.

Then Luffy pull out the paper from his head “huh? It got scorched and smaller” Luffy said it belong to his big brother’s.

“I’m sorry, but… this person’s life… it’s—it’s on the verge of being snuffed out!!!” Lola warns.

“what?!!” Luffy and (Y/N) shout in shock.

“Luffy! Ace is—“ (Y/N) panicked.

Luffy stare at the paper at the moment and put it back into his hat “it’s alright. We’ll continue our journey”

The straw-hat pirates waved good byes to Lola and her crews and continue their journey. Now they’re on their way toward the underwater paradise. While on their way, the crew celebrating Brook’s welcoming party once more. Meanwhile, (Y/N) wanted to be alone for while. She went to the backside of the ship and watch the view from there. “what are you doing here?” Luffy ask. (Y/N) didn’t turn to look at him “…nothing”

“are you still worried about Ace?”

“…lately I’ve been dreaming about Ace. It makes me worried something might happened to him. Don’t you worried about him, Luffy?”

“...sometime I do. But he’s our big brother and Ace is strong. He wouldn’t want us to worried about him. We’re rivals in pirate world now, when I do meet him the time will come”

“still…”

“c’mon stop being so gloomy! We’re having a party now! Enjoy it!” Luffy grinned.

(Y/N) look at him for a while and nodded with a smile. Luffy grabbed her hand pulled her back to the welcoming party.

After several days of hardship passing through the sea with many unexpected encounters, the straw-hat crew finally reach the Red Line. It feels like they entered Grand Line again. Then they sended Luffy, Robin, and Brook with submarines to went down the ocean. Alas, they’ve found nothing. “that’s too bad. How are we going to find the fish-man island?” (Y/N) ask. Unfortunately, Nami doesn’t know either.

Then the submarine returns and the trio get back to the ship. Suddenly a giant sea-rabbit appeared and about to eat them. But Luffy manage to punch it in the stomach as it spit out something. They look to see what’s falling, then they noticed small shaped thing and a person with fish-tail. The person falls right on to Sanji, it was a girl with fish-tail “wah!! I crushed a human!!” she panicked and helped Sanji get back up.

Everyone look at the girl with curiousity “a mermaid?!” they shocked.

“wah! Oh my God! So many people!!” the mermaid gasped. The mermaid named Camie thanked them for saving her life from being digested by the sea-rabbit “I have to repay you somehow… I know! How about some octopus fritters?” she offered.

“octopus fritters?! My favourite!!” Luffy said with excitement.

“really?! That’ll be 500 berries for one serving!”

“your’re selling them?!” a talking starfish slapped her.

“I made a mistake!!”

The crew greeted her kindly, especially Sanji who’s excited to see her “sooo cute~ I’ve never met a real mermaid before!! You said your name is Camie?” he start to flirting with her. “hey, did you forget about Kokoro?” Usopp said. Sanji suddenly slumped down and depressed after remembering Kokoro’s mermaid form “Thriller Bark? That was nothing. Do you want to know what struck true horror into my heart?” he said with gloomy face.

“no, Sanji! Let’s just forget that ever happened!!”

It seems Luffy just heard that Granny Kokoro is a mermaid “old lady Kokoro was a mermaid? That sounds gross!”

“show some tact! Honestly!!” Nami smacked him.

“I remember Granny Kokoro, she was so nice. Although she’s drunk a lot” (Y/N) said.

“by the way do you poop?” Luffy ask Camie.

“what the heck are asking her?!!” Sanji scold.

“pooping? Yes, well I—“

“she doesn’t poop!!!” Sanji start to cried before they ruined more of his fantasies.

Camie also introduced her star-fish pet that could talk named Pappagu. (Y/N) somehow like to hold how squishy Pappagu is. “it’s a good fortune to that we met you. We were actually a little bit lost. There’s something we need to ask you—“ but Luffy cutted Nami off. “wait, Nami! Octopus fritters come first!!” he said. Then Camie pull out a snail-phone and called a person named Hatchin. But from the calls it seems Hatchin in trouble with some kind of gang called flying fish gang.

The crew agreed to help Camie to save her friend, Hatchin. In exchange, she’ll tell them the way to go to the fish-man island. Then Camie explained that her friend being held in place called Grove A4, Sabaody Archipelago. She also able to call the other fishes help for direction. When the fishes replies camie translated that they’ll show them the way close enough to the area because they’re afraid of the flying fish gang. The crew amazed by her ability talking to the fishes.

Then the fishes help them show the way and they follow their direction. Meanwhile, Zoro just came back from his weight training “are we sailing? Can we go to the fish-man island?” he ask. Luffy introduced Camie to him “hmm… a mermaid, huh?” then Granny Kokoro’s face popped in his head “first time I’ve seen one!” he said. “you erased it! You just erased your memory!!” Chopper said. (Y/N) went to Zoro’s side and wiped his sweat with a fresh towel and give him some water.

It seems Camie getting more worried about his friend. (Y/N) told her to not to worry since the crew will help. Pappagu warned them about the kidnappers in Sabaody Archipelago. They tend to sell rare creatures in black markets. He said that maybe Hatchin thought that Camie and he were kidnapped by the gang so he storm into the gang’s place to save them “yes, that’s probably what happened. Hatchin is such a kind and decent man. It’s all my fault” Camie said with worried tone.

“octopus? Hachi? Reminds me of that idiot fish-man we met that one time…” Zoro said.

“if it’s really him, we won’t save him… not that it could really be him… right?” Sanji wonder.

“who is this flying fish gang?” (Y/N) ask while she start imagining a bunch of fish flying while wearing bikers jacket.

Pappagu explained that the gang has been searching for an target. And their boss named Duval is wearing an iron mask and no one has seen his face.

Suddenly the fishes stopped showing them the way and swim away. Camie said that’s the fartest as they go. Then out of nowhere, someone throw a small bomb at them from above. They look up and saw a group of people riding a fish that could fly. Pappagu warned them it’s the flying fish gang. Strangely, they left the crew. “maybe they were told to retreat. Though I wouldn’t know why” Robin said. The crew start preparing if the gang ever come back again.


	62. The Iron Mask Boss

The straw-hat pirates continue their sail to the east of Sabaody Archipelago, where Camie’s friend has been captured and also the hideout of the flying-fish gang. When they sail closer, the place is strangely very quiet. They aware it must been some sort of trap. Then they spotted a cage and someone in it “hey! I’m here, Camie! I’m all right, so don’t worry about me!” the person shout. “eek! Hatchin, you’re pitch black! What happened?! Did you get burned?!” Camie startled.

“huh? No, I, uh… have my reasons. Anyway, this is a trap, so hurry up and get out of here! You know I’m tough, right?! I’m fine, so go!”

It seems some of the crew recognize the voice and the familiar figure “hey! How’s Arlong doing?!” Sanji shout.

Hatchin said Arlong and his gang are captured by the Marines and he’s the only one escaped, then he realized “oh no! I said it!”

“I knew it was you!!”

“do you know this person?” (Y/N) ask.

Usopp explained that they’ve taken down an pirate group that ruled Nami’s hometown, they’re called Arlong pirates. But Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, and Sanji defeated them. “you’re the octopus from Arlong pirates! Now that I know that that, we’re not rescuing you!!” Luffy shout “but before that… tell me, are your are your octopus fritters really that good?!”

“don’t think with your stomach!” Sanji scold.

“this is stupid” Zoro said.

“you guys are friends with Hatchin?!” Camie gasped.

“he’s not our friend!!”

“Namichin!”

“sorry, Camie… I had no idea he was your friend” Nami sighed.

“so… you won’t help… rescue him?!” she cried.

Hatchi told Camie and everyone to turna round the ship, but Camie insisted to help him no matter what. When Camie start swim into the sea, but she quickly get caught by some flying-fish gang.

“they’ve got Camie! We have to help her!” (Y/N) said.

“I would love to do it for you, (Y/N)-chan. but he's our enemy...” Sanji said.

“wait, Sanji! it’s all right. Let’s set Hachi free too! Hachi is all right! He’s actually innocent. Beside we promised Camie!” Nami said.

“Nami-san!” (Y/N) smiled.

“Luffychin!” Nami called.

“if you want, we’ll save the octopus too” Luffy said while drooling.

“his eyes have turned into octopus fritters!!” Usopp gasped.

Then Luffy jump off the ship and manage to get Camie and Pappagu back as they landed at the dock nearby. Hatchi cried in happened after saw him rescuing Camie. He also warned the crew that the gang has surrounded them and ready to attack. Of course, the crew ready for a fight as they prepared to battle. Some of the gang came out from the ocean and attack them with bombs. They manage to keep the bombs away from hitting the ship.

Luffy somehow catch one of the flying-fish riders and taken over the flying fish. But they’re suddenly dive in and Luffy drowned. Brook and Chopper tried to save him but they’re drowned too, so Nami and Franky quickly rescued them. (Y/N) brought Zoro on top of the cage. He cutted off the bars and Hatchi successfully free. Then Hatchi turned to the gang that captured him “you cowards. While I was tied up… you used me like a punchin bag!” he said with anger. He hit them and throw them across the town. Finally, he’s reunited with Camie and Pappagu.

While they’re not looking, another fish rider about to attack them. But Zoro easily defeated him “leave this to us. You guys, stay in the back!” he said.

“a million thanks, Roronoa! Sorry about before! I really hurt you with my six-sword style!” Hatchi cried.

“I don’t recall you hitting me once!!”

“huh? Really?”

While the others still fighting off the fish riders, Luffy caught another rider. But he accidentally crashed into their boss’s room. Zoro and (Y/N) also still fighting the flying riders from the deck to protect Camie and the others. (Y/N) noticed Zoro’s heavy breathing “Zoro-san, you’re still injured! Let me take care of this!”. Zoro grinned “I’m fine. I still have some left to beat this guys down”. Then Brook running on water and landed on the dock as well “Brook-san!”.

“yo ho ho! I’ve reached my limit running on water”

While they’re not looking, another rider about to attack them. Hatchi stepped in and defeated the rider with his six-sword style. Then another one appear and almost stabbed Hatchi, (Y/N) quickly take down the rider “thank you for watching their back” (Y/N) said to Hatchi with a smile.

Then Luffy ran out from one of the building and warned them about a guy with iron mask and a cow coming. They widened their eyes as a guy with iron mask riding a bison. He said he’s finally get to meet one of the straw-hat’s crew that he has been searching for “today I get my revenge! I’ll kill you, even if it costs me my own life to do it— ‘black foot’ Sanji!!” he shout.

“me…?! He wants to kill me?!” Sanji surprised.

The other wondering if he ever meet the iron mask guy, but Sanji doesn’t recall. “don’t play dumb, black foot! It wasn’t that long ago!” the iron mask guy start shooting harpoons at them and it’s poisonous as well.

“I saw under his mask!” Luffy said while hiding with Zoro and the others.

“you saw his face?” (Y/N) ask.

“I’ll show you! Don’t be surprised, okay?! You know him too”

“I do??”

Luffy dashed to the iron mask guy side and kicked his iron mask away as his face finally been revealed. The crew gasped by the sight of his face, escpecially Sanji who’s more surprised than anyone. The guy named Duval, pull out Sanji’s wanted poster and showed them that his face look exactly like in the picture. And ever since then,the Marines had thought Sanji was Duval.

Sanji suddenly jump into the sea and went to the dock “can you understand my fear when I learned I was a target? Getting’ chased by the Marines everyday… hunted by famous bounty hunters… what did ah aver do to you? Give me back mah life!!” Duval cried. “I don’t care!!” Sanji kicked him in the face.

“what do you mean, you don’t care?! You gotta take responsibility for this!”

“shut up! The one’s who’s made about that wanted poster is me!!” both of them start arguing

Meanwhile everyone watched how’s their face is pretty similar “hmm, they look identical” Hatchi said.

Brook laugh out loud “Brook, when this is over I’m gonna flatten you!” Sanji scold, (Y/N) also trying her best to hold her laugh “(Y/N)-chan, not you too…” he cried.

“well, Sanji. We’ll go ahead” Luffy said.

“you think this is my fault?!” he turned back to Duval “if you don’t want to look like the wanted poster, you could easily have changed your hair or grown beard or something!!”

“…!!” it seems he didn’t thought any of that.

“are you saying you never thought of that? You guys are complete idiots!” Sanji scold.

Duval told him when before the poster start to spread, his life is completely fine as any normal criminal bandits. When the Marines he was Sanji the world start chasing him for his head. That’s when he wore the iron mask “you ruined mah life! Ah’ll chase you to the ends of the earth! If you don’t like it, then kill me!!”

Sanji start beating him up easily “he’s really gonna kill me!!” Duval fall to the ground.

“why are putting (Y/N) in danger over these pathetic assumptions?” Sanji ask.

“you’re famous because of that ship and its crew! So of course they’re my enemies too! You all must die!” he start shot another harpoons at Sanji as he manage to dodge it.

Then the other gang, caught Sanji with an iron net and drawn him into the sea. Duval said SAnji can’t escape from the flyinf-fish since they’re the fastest creatures. But Pappagu said above flying-fish is mermaids, they’re the fastest creature of all. While Camie doing her best to get Sanji back, the other rider gang about to throw a huge iron anchor above Sunny. Thanks to Franky and Sunny’s weapons, they manage to dodge from the anchor using Gaon cannon as it almost destroyed the flying-fish headquarters. Even Luffy start to shed tears by the awesomeness “…you’re way too impressed” Zoro said to Luffy.

Camie successfully rescued Sanji from the water. Since Camie hold him close to her chest, Sanji got nose-bleed “oh, if he’s going to die like that, let him be…” Usopp sweat-dropped. Duval get more angry how Sanji still alive “you’ve lost a lot of men” Luffy said to Duval. Then Duval planed to attack Luffy with his bison’s horns, but it was so short it can’t even reach Luffy. Luffy somehow manage to make the bison run away from Luffy. “something happened to the Bison?” (Y/N) said.

When the bison tried to run away, suddenly he fell to the ground. Everyone confused why the bison suddenly acted like he’s really afraid with Luffy. “I didn’t do anything” Luffy said, he also confused by the bison. “hold on, Luffy… I’ll be the one to finish off this stupid whiner!” Sanji manage back to the dock and approached Duval. Sanji start kicked Duval in the face many times and he finally beaten him. Sanji sigh in relief and let out all his stress, they decided to go back to the ship along with Hatchi, Camie, and Pappagu.


	63. Sabaody Archipelago

Hatchi treat everyone his famous octopus fritters as an exchange for rescuing him and Camie. The crew tried and they’re amazed by the taste. Hatchi made the octopus fritters on his ship that he use as his shop to sell the octopus fritters. Camie and Pappagu also made the octopus fritters. “so…uh—how is it, Nami? How does it taste?” Hatchi ask Nami. She look at him for a while “this doesn’t mean I forgive you, you know…”.

“no, of course not! That’s not I meant! I just wanted to know if it taste good! Really!”

“it’s delicious!” Nami smiled.

Hatchi surprised “huh? Really? You mean that?”

Everyone sigh in relief that Nami isn’t mad at him. (Y/N) smile proudly at her while helping brought the rest of the octopus fritters to the ship. She brought more octopus fritters to Zoro, Robin, and Franky at the ship. (Y/N) sit on Zoro’s lap and enjoys the octopus fritters with him, she even fed him some.

“…you two seems awfully close” Robin chuckled.

“yeah, you even sit on his lap right away.”

(Y/N) blushed and just realized it “oh no, its becoming a habit! I-I’ll go sit next to Robin-san!” she tried to get up, but Zoro pulled her back onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her stomach.

“it’s fine, right? It doesn’t bother anyone” Zoro said.

“hey, (Y/N). try sit on my lap!” Franky tapped his thighs.

“no, she won’t!” Zoro scold. Robin laughs by how both of them start arguing about (Y/N).

“hey, you guys!! Young master!!” someone called from distant.

“who’s that?” Zoro ask.

“I think it’s the flying-fish gang” (Y/N) said.

“it’s me, handsome!! No, I mean Duval!!” Duval appeared with different face. With handsome-ish face(?).

“huh? Is that him?!” Luffy gasped, they don’t remembered his face looked like that.

“I changed his bone structure. Now he can’t complain” Sanji said.

“you made me handsome! I couldn’t take my eyes off myself!” he thanked Sanji and the others for changing his face “it’s your first time in this part of sea, right? If there’s anything we can do to help, don’t hesitate to—ow!” he tried to wink but he can’t. and somehow he’s face looks more weirder when he winks.

“stop trying to wink if you don’t know how!” Sanji scold “as long as you’re satisfied, that’s enough. If you want to do us a favour, never show yourself in front of us again. Are you listening?!!” he shout.

“I should be on a white horse” Duval looking at his reflection in the mirror in his hand “oh, right, so… you think I’m handsome?”

“I said nothing of the sort!!”

“oh!” Duval noticed (Y/N) looking down at him from the ship “oh my! I just caught your love stare at me!”

“eh???” (Y/N) give a confusion look.

“she didn’t do that!!” Zoro and Sanji shouts.

“mirror, mirror on the wall, who’s the handsomest guy or what?” Duval speak to his mirror.

“that’s not even a choice!!”

“I get it, he’s handsome, but underneath he’s an idiot. So it doesn’t matter” Usopp said.

Duvel gasped “jealous, eh?”

“no!!!”

Then Duval offered his service and give them his transponder snail number. Finally Duval and his gang leave, and the crew can their octopus fritters in peace.

After everyone has eaten a lot enough, they slumped on the floor and couldn’t eat anymore. Even Hatchi are tired how big their appetite is, especially Luffy. Then Sanji called them to the ship and made tea for them. While on the ship, they start planning their journey how to get their ship to the fish-man island. Since they can’t the route that taken by the government, they have to went through underwater which is dangerous.

Camie told them that they can us Sunny to go deep underwater, but they have to go to Sabaody Archipelago first to coat it. At the right time, they finally arrived at Sabaody Archipelago where the island is covered in Mangroves and bubbles floating around. The crew amazed how pretty the island is. Camie explained that the trees below them creates the bubbles. They stopped at grove 41 and look around “whoa! A bubble came out of the ground!” Luffy surprised and tried to jump on them one by one until he on top “hey, I can see a amusement park! Let’s go! Let’s ride the ferris wheel!”

“an amusement park?!” (Y/N) said with excitement.

“that’s Sabaody park. Ferris wheel are so great. I’ve always dreamed of riding one” Camie said.

“don’t be silly, Camie!” Pappagu said.

“yeah, I know” she sigh in disappointment.

Then Hatchi take them to a person he know that can coating their ship so they can go underwater. Then Hatchi asked them to promise one thing, whatever happens in town even its mean killing he asked them to pretend not seeing anything. Hatchi warned them there’s a reason for that.

Some of the crew lead by Hatchi to the person who will coated their ship. While the rest guard the ship. “hey, (Y/N). let’s go walk around” Zoro called her. “oh, you want to look around as well?” (Y/N) ask. “wait, Zoro! Where are you going?!” Usopp called.

“hm? For a walk”

“stop! You’ll get lost!! There’s a dozen of islands! We’ll never find you!!” Sanji scold.

(Y/N) chuckled “it’s alright. I’ll go with Zoro-san to make sure he didn’t lost”

“yeah. If we ever did get separated all I have to do to find the tree with the same number” Zoro said.

“oh, I didn’t know you were so wise!” Usopp said.

“I misjudged you, sorry. Bon voyage! Just as for help! And protect (Y/N) with your life!!”

“don’t trust yourself!!” they shout at Zoro.

“those jerks” Zoro said as he walked away with (Y/N) beside him. (Y/N) chukled how funny Zoro could get lost easily.

They walk around together around the mangroves and look at the trees. (Y/N) wear a jacket with hood so she can cover her face. (Y/N) fascinated by the bubbles coming out from the ground. She went to one of the bubbles that just came out and tried to touch the ground. When she touched it, the liquids that created the bubbles were so slimy and sticky “ah, it so sticky! Zoro-san come look at this!” but when she turned there’s no one there.

“Zoro-san??” she called but no replies, (Y/N) start sweat-dropping “ZORO-SAAN!!!” she panicked and start searching for him.

(Y/N) has been searching Zoro for a while now, but still no sign of him anywhere _‘he was just with me seconds ago--!!’._ Somehow, (Y/N) already reach in Grove 24 town. She even ask people if they ever seen a swordsman with green hair, but the result are none. (Y/N) still looking around the area, but she decided to rest beside the pub’s wall _‘this is bad. I can’t find Zoro-san… I remember Hatchi-san explained there’s many islands on the Mangroves. If that’s the case, then it might be hard to find Zoro-san’_ she thought, still thinking how to find Zoro. Suddenly the wall beside her explodes and someone jumps out from it. “if we’re gonna fight, let’s save it for the other side of the wall. Don’t you know how strong I am?” said the man with long arms and wearing glasses.

Then another person came out “then don’t stare! You ugly jerk, maybe I should get rid of you right now!” said the man with red hair. Then he noticed (Y/N) slumped on the ground staring at him “what are you looking at, woman?! Scram!!” he glared.

“I-I’m sorry!!” (Y/N) start to run away from them.

(Y/N) somehow has gone far enough from them “…that was close. Hatchi-san and the others said not to cause trouble. I remember they did said special people are around the area, but who??”. (Y/N) thought maybe Zoro is not in Grove 24, so she search again until she arrived at Grove 21. She look around again and ask some people. Unfortunately they didn’t see him either. (Y/N) decided to ask one more person, if the answer the same she’ll go another groves again.

She spotted a male with yellow and black shirt and white dotted hat “excuse me, I’m looking for an swordsman with green hair. He’s about this tall” (Y/N) raise her hand to measure Zoro’s height. The man stare at her for a moment “…no, sorry” he replies. “I see…” (Y/N) look down in disappointment “but thank you” she smiled to him. “Captain! We’re leaving!” called the person that seems the his friends. “bye” he turned his heels and walk back to his friends. (Y/N) sigh and walk away as well.

She still walk around Grove 21 and thinking how to find Zoro “…should I call the others? But Luffy and the others are with Hatchi-san. And the rest are guarding the ship. Flying would be easy to find Zoro-san from above, but showing my power would be dangerous and I could get caught by the Marines…” she start wondering. Suddenly someone jumped in front of her and (Y/N) startled by his sudden appearance, he’s weaing a mask with swords in both of his hands. He looks like fighting with someone.

Then another person that looked like a monk with wings like in the sky island jump in and about to hit the man with swords. (Y/N) panicked since she’s in the middle of their battle. She crouch down hoping she won’t get hit, suddenly another person with a mask with X sign on his chest appeared in the middle of the battle and stopped their attacks. He even noticed (Y/N) and quickly pick her up and put her down in safer place. The monk look at the person that saved (Y/N) “Drake! The fallen Marine officer! He just saved your life, man” he laughs at the man with swords “and he even manage to save the girl”

“um… thank you” (Y/N) said to the person named Drake. But he didn’t say a word and already leave the scene. (Y/N) watched him leave and decided to leave as well.

“…I should go back to the ship” she said and putted back on her hood and walk back to the ship.


	64. Human Trafficking

(Y/N) still walking around Grove 21, but she still can’t find Zoro. She got nervouse since her face almost revealed because of the mens battle from before. “(Y/N)!!” someone called from distant. (Y/N) recognize that voice “Franky-san?!” (Y/N) saw Franky riding along with the flying-fish riders, along with Nami and Robin. He told her to hope on one of the riders and quickly on their way to somewhere. “Franky-san, what’s going on?” (Y/N) ask.

“we have to hurry find Camie, she’s kidnapped!”

“what?!” (Y/N) gasped.

They start to split up to find Camie. (Y/N) ask around with flying-fish rider if they ever seen a mermaid. Then a call coming in on told everyone that Camie is in Hounds Pets, Grove 1. (Y/N) and the rider quickly went to Grove 1. When they arrived she spotted the crew already there in the back stage door, except for Luffy and Zoro. They’re doing their best to get Camie back, but the stuff refused. “selling people is taboo the world over. How much do you pay the government to do this?” Nami ask the stuff.

“that’s not very nice to say, but… yeah. Even when the government or the military talks to us they don’t seem to hear the words ‘human trafficking’ and they don’t know that this trade exists either” the stuff laughs.

“that’s absurd. You’re as corrupt as they come” Sanji glare.

The crew getting frustrated and they even tried to blow up the place, but Hatchi stopped them and warned them that there’s Celestial Dragons in there. “Celestial Dragon?” (Y/N) ask.

“cocky high-class people wearing ballons on their head because they don’t want to breathe the same air as the commoners” Franky said.

The crew still didn’t let them in, then (Y/N) had an idea. She’s whispered it to Nami’s ear. After hear (Y/N)’s plan Nami gasped “but, (Y/N)! you could have—“

“shh! I’m counting on you, Nami-san!” then (Y/N) run to somewhere.

“where (Y/N) going?” ask Chopper.

“…if we can’t fight… then I’ll get her back by the shop’s rules!” Nami stated as she walk to the front door, and everyone follows her.

Meanwhile, (Y/N) manage to found slave clothes for womens. She put it on and embarrassed to wear it _‘it feels like I’m wearing a bikini… but I’m doing this for Camie-chan. I have to save her!’._ (Y/N) found group of slaves there and blend in with the women slaves. Somehow the stuff didn’t notice (Y/N) sneak it and successfully went inside the backstage. (Y/N) widened her eyes, there’s so many people are going to be sell. She greeted her teeth that these people would sell human and other creatures for slavery.

“hey, this one is not wearing collar!” one of the stuff shouted and pointed at (Y/N).

 _‘oh no! did I get caught?!’_ she panicked.

Then a man named Disco approach her and look at (Y/N) up and down “…she’s has a high quality for beauty. Place her with that mermaid, they bed will increased higher if they saw a beauty and a mermaids” he grinned “say what’s your name, girl?”

She can’t tell her full name “it’s (Y/N)”

Then the stuff put on a collar around (Y/N)’s neck, lock and chains around her wrists as well. It seems they aren’t made with sea-prism stone, she still able use her devil fruit power but she need to save it later. The stuff pulled her inside a cage filled with more slaves.

(Y/N) spotted Camie also there, her head looking down and it looks like she’s scared. She’s alos wearing lock and chains just like her.Then the stuff made her sit beside her and leave the cage. “Camie-chan” (Y/N) whispered.

Camie widened her eyes “(Y/N)chin!”.

(Y/N) told her to quiet down and told her she will help her get out from here. But before she manage to escape, the stuff already called them both. (Y/N) standing behind the curtains and Camie putted into a giant fish bowl. “they’re ready!!” shout the stuff.

“then Ladies and Gentlemen! We have two young beuties for the audiction! Behold, the fallen angel (Y/N)! her beauty could take your breath away and she’ll make a great slave!” shout Disco. Everyone surprised and amazed as some of them start betting on her in a flash. The crew also inside and gasped by the sight of (Y/N) “what is she doing there?!” Sanji panicked. “(Y/N) planned to get Camie out. I never thought that they would show her this fast” Nami said with worried tone.

There’s also some people that (Y/N) have encountered before “…it feels like I have seen her somewhere” a pirate with red hair rubbed his chin, trying to remember the face. “Kid too? I also feel I have seen her somewhere” said the man wearing a mask with swords in his hands. The pirate named Kid stare at (Y/N) “well, she ain’t so bad either” he grinned. Then another person with yellow shirt and dotted hat is in one of the seats with his friends staring at (Y/N) “…this is getting interesting” he chuckled.

“we have to get (Y/N) back!” Chopper said.

“I know! But what about Camie?!” Nami said.

Then at the same time they also showed everyone Camie in the fish bowl. They amazed seeing a real-life mermaid. (Y/N) could tell Camie trying to speak out from the bowl, asking for help. “I bid 800 millions berries on the mermaid and the slave girl!” a man wearing a ballon on his head shout. Everyone gasped how much money he have betted “what the--! We nearly didn’t have nearly enough!!” Nami panicked.

“time’s up! Today’s star attractions the fallen angel (Y/N) and the mermaid Camie goes to the world noble saint Charlos for 800 billions berries!” shout Disco as he slammed the hammer for closing the bet.

(Y/N) and Camie panicked know they’ve been sold to one of the Celestial Dragon, Carlos. When they about to be taken from the stage suddenly something crashing from above, it was Luffy and Zoro with their flying-fish rider. Luffy noticed familiar faces on the stage “(Y/N)! Camie!!” he shout.

“Luffy!” (Y/N) said, feeling glad he’s here.

Luffy tried to save them from the stage but Hatchin tried to stop him, as the result everyone noticed that he’s actually a fish-man. It seems the people in hall are afraid of fish-man “it’s just like Robin said, on this island, fish-men and mermaids are persecuted!” Nami said.

Suddenly a sound of a gun have been shot, it was from Carlos’s gun. He’s shot Hatchi in the chest “I got him! I killed the fish-men!” he laughs. “Hatchi!!” Nami shout in panic, Camie also tried to scream Hatchi’s name from the fish bowl. (Y/N) look in disbelief how Hatchi covered in blood. Luffy’s face filled with anger as he approached Carlos, but Hatchi stopped him and panted heavily as he apologized dragged everyone into his mess. Luffy glared at Carlos as he pointed his gun at him. Suddenly he punched Carlos hard in the face.

Then another Celestial Dragon, Carlos’s sister Sharlia, went onto the stage and about to shot Camie. (Y/N) also manage to pull out the collar on her neck and the chain with her strength. She spread her flaming wings _“whoever hurt my friends… shall burn in flames of hell!!”_ (Y/N) shout, she approach straight to the Celestial Dragon and kicked her away from Camie. “look giant, there’s a huge commotion in the hall” said someone from the backstage.

“you’re an evil old man. You came here just to steal money?” ask the giant.

“I had intended on stealing from the one who would buy me. But think about it… who would ever buy a slave who’s my age!” the man chuckled.

It seems theire appearance has caught everyone attention. The man also noticed Hatchi and recognize him. He scanned the mess in the hall “I see. You seem have gone through a lot, Hachi. Now then—“ suddenly he released some kind of force that make the guards collapsed.

The cres surprised and confused what’s happening. Then the man look at Luffy “I’ve wanted to meet you… Monkey D. Luffy” the man grinned.


	65. Dark King

The mysterious man that makes the guards collapsed turned to Camie. Somehow he manage to pull out the collar from her neck from before it explodes. The crew manage to free the others slaves as well. Then the man turned to (Y/N) “ah, Xander’s daughter… Labelle D. (Y/N)” he said. (Y/N) surprised he knows her “you know my father?”. The man chuckled “yeah, long time ago”.Franky came to pick up Camie and returned to the crew along with (Y/N).

“sorry, boys. You’re just pirates here fot the show. Seeing how you withstood that… you’re all quiet strong” the man said to the person with red hair and the other with yellow shirt.

“I didn’t think I’d see such a big name in a place like this” said the man with yellow shirt.

“’Dark King’ Silvers Rayleigh! What’s a legend doing here?” grinned the one with red hair.

“I’m just ordinary coating craftman on this island, people call me Ray. Don’t call me by the other name. I’m just an old soldier. I only want to live in peace” Ray said and went to the straw-hat crew and checked on Hachi.

“what are you wearing?!” Zoro scold.

“I-I don’t have other way to sneak in!” (Y/N) panicked.

“so, what’s the daughter of an Admiral doing here?” ask the person beside her.

(Y/N) turned to see familiar yellow shirt “you’re from before… why are you here? Who are you?”.

The man introduced himself as Trafalgar D. Law and his crew-mates. (Y/N) noticed the bear behind him _‘ah, he have big fluffy bear!’_ (Y/N) thought as she tries to hide her excitement. (Y/N) also noticed the familiar red-haired person, she startled a little bit and hide behind Zoro “you’re that scary person from before…!”

The man chuckled “glad you still remember me, little girl!” he introduced himself as Eustass Kid, and his right-hand Killer.

Law warned everyone that there’s Marines soldiers surrounded the hall. Kid decided to wipe away them “I’ll clean up the mess outside, so you don’t have to worry” he said and walked outside. Somehow Luffy and Law got offended and follow him outside.

The others took their opportunities to escape, and the slaves thanked them for freeing them. Meanwhile Luffy, Kid, and Law already take down the soldiers outside the hall. Unfortunately, more Marines are coming. It looks like Kid and Law has devil fruit power too. The others came out too and help defeat some of the Marines. (Y/N) also wipe down the Marines and make a flaming wall to escape. Duval and his gang also helped them guiding the escape route.

The group decided to meet in Grove 14 where his place at. It’s a bar owned by woman called Shakky. Then they treated Hatchi wounds in the bar so they have to close it for a day. While Hatchi being treated, Ray told the crew all about him. Turns out he were one of Pirate King’s crewmates. Everyone shocked that there’s a living legend right in front of them. “four years before the day of his execution… Roger was afflicted with a terminal illness” Ray said, it was a sickness with no treats. So they found a doctor named Crocus ask him to threat his illness.

The crew gasped and recognize Crocus with Laboon at the twin capes. Ray told them the glory of Roger’s days, that he also lived a wonderful life. Then everyone know the rest of Roger being executed in Logue town. “…” (Y/N) listen carefully to his every story. He even told them that Shanks and Buggy were trainees on Roger’s ship. When they ask about the coating price it, Ray said he’ll do it for free for helping Hatchi. “Rayleight, I have a question…” Robin stood up.

“what is the… ‘will of D’?” she ask.

(Y/N) widened her eyes “Robin-san! Where did you hear that?!”

“the Ponegliff on sky island had Roger’s name written in the same ancient language. It says ‘ _I hereby guide this document to its end. Pirate Gol. D. Roger’”_

Robin turned back to Ray “do you know what happened to the world in the blank 100 years that started 900 years ago?!”

“…yes, we know. We learned about everything that occuried” Ray answer.

“Rayleight-san…”

Ray told Robin to search the truth by herself along the journey “but if you still want to know… I will tell you everything that happened in this world. Or you could ask the little miss over there” he pointed at (Y/N).

(Y/N) start sweat-dropping and feeling nervous. Robin went silent for a moment “no. I’ll pass. I’ll continue this journey” she said.

“Robin-san…”

Then Usopp asked Ray if One Piece relly does exists in the last island. But Luffy quickly cutted him off, he said he don’t want to hear where the treasure is “if Rayleight tells us anything about it right now… I’ll quit being a pirate! I’ll never go on an adventure that isn’t any fun!!!” he strongly stated.

Then Usopp apologized and decided not to hear it either. Ray ask Luffy if he wanted to conquer more strong opponents in the new world “I’m not going to conquer anything. The one who is the most free… is the Pirate King!!!”

“…I see” Ray smiled.

Rayleight decided to start coating the ship and it’ll take three days. Then he give his vivre card to everyone so they can find Ray and the ship. So the crew decided to split up and meet again in three days. When they about to leave suddenly Kuma appeared in front of them “stay back Luffy! He’s one of the Seven Warlords of the sea!!” Sanji warn. (Y/N) look at Kuma _‘…he’s different somehow?!’_. Then Kuma pull out his gloves and shot a beam from his palm.

Luffy decided to turn into gear two “I know you’re strong… so I’ll go all out from the very start!!”. The crew start battling Kuma with all their might. They almsost had Kuma as he fall to the side. It seems the Kuma they’re fighting isn’t the same Kuma from Thriller Bark. What they’re fighting know is some kind of cyborg Kuma. They have fought for a while, but that Kuma is really strong. And most of the crew already half injured. (Y/N) attacked him from above and somehow he cracked and goes berserk.

Then Luffy finish him off with last attack and Kuma finally defeated. Everyone already running out most of their energy. Franky said maybe the Kuma that fought isn’t the real Kuma like in Thriller Bark. “you’ve really done it this time!!” shout another person. A man suddenly appear from above with an axe and another Kuma behind him, he turned to the destroyed Kuma “you pacifistas each cost as much as an entire battleship! What am I supposed to tell punk?!”

 _‘Pacifistas?’_ (Y/N) curious.

Everyone shocked there’s another Kuma behind them, but it wasn’t real Kuma either. The man holding a axe name Sentomaru, Vegapunk’s bodyguard. Then he ordered Kuma to attack them. But crew don’t have energy to fight another Kuma so they decided to split up into groups.

(Y/N) go with Zoro, Usopp, and Brook, while the other group went to the other ways. Out of nowhere, a man appeared and shot some kind of laser at Zoro and it explodes “Zoro-san!!!” (Y/N) shout as she run to him. Her eyes widened that he’s covered in blood. “you’re late. you finally made it over, old man Kizaru” said Sentomaru. (Y/N) gasped _‘Kizaru?! Admiral Kizaru?!’._

Kizaru stare at (Y/N) holding Zoro close to her “Zoro the pirate hunter and the death child (Y/N). it must tired from all the fighting. You two can go to other side together now”

When he about to shot another light beam at Zoro and (Y/N), Rayleight quickly step in and stopped his attack “don’t pick the buds before they’re sprout. Their era… is only just beginning!!” he grinned.

Everyone sigh in relief (Y/N) and Zoro safe from Kizaru’s attack. Then Luffy told them to take Zoro away while they can. “everyone run away and look after yourselves!! Right now… we can’t defeat them!!!” he shouts.

Kuma start chasing after Zoro while he’s being carried by Usopp. Brook and Sanji tried to help them escape, but they’re also got hit by Kuma. “Usopp-kun, I’ll go cover next! You take Zoro-san somewhere safe!!” (Y/N) shout. “don’t you… dare.. go there!!” Zoro glared as he panted heavily. (Y/N) pulled Zoro’s shirt and kissed him on the lips. Zoro widened his eyes and saw her smiling to him as (Y/N) fly back to Sanji and Brook’s side “(Y/N)--!!!” Zoro shout.

“Sanji-san! Brook-san!!” (Y/N) called.

“(Y/N)! what are you doing here?! Run!!” Sanji shout.

(Y/N) start fighting Kuma that chasing them all alone to protect them. But fighting Kuma alone would be difficult, as the result (Y/N) got shot by his beam and fall on the ground.

“(Y/N)!!!” Sanji shout in horror when he look at (Y/N)’s body is not moving. Zoro looked back and heard the shout. His eyes widened by the sight (Y/N) on the ground and not moving at all.

Sanji run to (Y/N)’s side, but Kuma also shot him with his beam. Then Kuma also get Usopp and shot him with the same beam.

Suddenly, Chopper transformed into his monster-self and start destroying everything on his path. Usopp still alive and run to Sanji’s side “we have to get out of here! He’s going to shoot the beam again!!” he warned. Then he noticed (Y/N), his eyes widened in horror “…(Y/N)?” he called, but she didn’t answer. “wait, PX-1!” another Kuma appeared, but this time he has paws on his palms and brought a bibble book in his hand. He look at Zoro “so were alive… Roronoa” Kuma said. Zoro gasped by the his appearance, he knew that’s the real Kuma.

“if you were to take a trip… where would you like to go?” he ask. Then he touched Zoro with his palm and make him suddenly disappear.

“huh?! Zoro?!! What did you do to Zoro?! He was just right here!!” Usopp gasped and confused where he’d go.

“hey!! What did he do to Zoro?! Where did he go?!” Luffy ask Sentomaru while heavy breathing.

“I’m the most defensice man in the world. They say anyone Kuma touches with his hands goes flying for three days and nights. But no one knows that’s true. Only Kuma himself knows where they go.” He said.

Then Kuma erased Sanji, one by one he erased the straw-hat crew. Then he turned to (Y/N) “(Y/N)! wake up!! Run!!!” Luffy shouts. But then Kuma erased her too. Luffy gasped and widened his eyes, his sister disappear right in front of him “(Y/N)…” he tried to attack Kuma. But he easily dodge his attack. Luffy get frustrated “agh! What is wrong with me…?! I couldn’t save any of them!!!” he cried.

“we’ll never see each other again. Farewell” Kuma said to Luffy and make him disappear too.

Grove 12, Sabaody Archipelago. That day, the Straw-hat pirates led by Captain Monkey D. Luffy... were eradicated.


	66. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reader-chan's past start in this chapter :D

“(Y/N), let’s get off from the ship, dear” said Lucy, (Y/N)’s mother and hold her little girl’s hand as they walk down from the ship.

“where are we going, mother?” ask 8 years old (Y/N).

Then she taken her to a man named Garp. He look down at (Y/N) “…is this her? Xander’s daughter?”

Lucy nodded “yes. I have thought her some of my knowledge”

“mother, who is he?”

Lucy smiled down to her “…(Y/N), I want you to meet Grandpa Garp. He’s going to take care of you from now on”

“you’re not coming with me?”

She smiled painfully at her “no, dear. Mommy need to go somewhere first and take care of something. But I can’t bring you along. You understand why, right?”

(Y/N) nodded although she’s start crying. Then Lucy hugged her tightly “it’s alright. One day, I will come again and pick you up. Until then, I want you get stronger and remembered everything I has thought you. Understand?”

“yes…” she sniffled.

“good girl. I’ve put everything you need in your bag” Lucy kissed her forehead and turned to Garp “take good care of her. And I hope keep your words until the end of the bargain”

“…of course”

Then (Y/N) watch her mother walk back to the Marines ship “mother, I love you!!!” she shout loud enough for her to hear. Lucy turned to her with tears start flowing down “I love you, (Y/N)! take care!!” she waved at her and (Y/N) waved back. (Y/N) saw her mother already far away in the ocean from the land. “let’s go, (Y/N)” Garp called. (Y/N) quickly back to his side and hold his hand. She look back one more time, but the ship already gone.

Both of them start walking into deep forest and climb up onto the mountain. “where are we going, Grandpa Garp?” (Y/N) ask. “you’re going to stay at my friend’s place. Don’t worry, she’s great with kids. My grand-children also lives there” Garp said. (Y/N) curious what his grand-children look like. Then they’re arrived at a house on top of the mountain. Garp start slamming the door “hey, Dadan! Open the door!” he shout.

The door opened by a woman “who’s slamming the door?! I’ll kill—huh? G-Garp?!” she surprised by Garp’s appearance and went back.

“what wrong, boss?” a short man appeared “G-Garp--?!” he also shocked and hide behind the woman.

“it’s been a while, huh? Where’s Ace and Luffy?”

“t-they’re went into the forest like usual” then she noticed the little girl hiding behind him “who’s this brat?”

“she’s my grand-daughter, Labelle D. (Y/N)” Garp grinned.

“G-Grand-daughter?!” they gasped.

“I want you guys take care of her for me”

“what?!!”

“you’ve got a problem? Or I have to take all of you to the prison right now?” he glared at them.

“n-no!! we will take care of her!” the woman panicked.

“you’re not staying either, Grandpa Garp?” (Y/N) hold his hand.

Garp crouch down to her level and patted her head “Grandpa has some business to attend. But these nice people will look after you. I’ll come again to check tomorrow. Before that, I want you to meet your new brothers”

“I have brothers?” (Y/N) ask as her eyes sparkling with curiousity.

“yeah. Now where are those two troublemakers—GAKH!!” all of the sudden, something hit his head.

“take that, Gramps!!” a boy with freckles kicked him in the head.

“is that how you greet your old man?!!” Garp manage to grab his leg and throw him to the other side as he hit another boy with straw-hat behind him.

“what the heck, Ace?! I thought you said it would work!” shout the boy with straw-hat.

“shut up!!”

“you two are idiots!” laugh a boy with blond hair and wear a hat.

“heh, all of you are still brat” Garp chukled “oh right, I want you two meet your new sister. Meet (Y/N). (Y/N), these are your brothers from now on. Ace, Sabo, and Luffy”

“sister?” they ask at the same time.

(Y/N) appeared from behind Garp “hello” she give a small wave.

The boys blinks and stare at her with curiosity. (Y/N) feel a little uneasy by their staring. Then Garp excuse himself and leave (Y/N) with the others.

(Y/N) and her new brothers went inside the house, and all the eyes locked to her. The woman introduced herself as Dadan and her gang. They’re known as mountain bandits. (Y/N) a little confused why Garp put her in the hand of bandits. But since his grand-children also here it shouldn’t be a problem, she thought. At dinner time, the boys still staring curiously at her _‘d-did I do something wrong?’_ she thought. Then Dadan served everyone a huge pile of roasted meat and everyone start fighting over it.

(Y/N) tremble in fear how everyone eat furiously “i-is it always like this everyday?” she ask Dadan.

“if you don’t get your own food It’ll all run out before you know it, this guys has big appetite.” Dadan said.

(Y/N) wanted to take at least one meat is enough for her, since the size of already big enough. But by the look everyone hitting each other to get the meat, it seems impossible for her to get through. “here” Sabo give her a piece of meat “don’t tell anyone”

She accepted the meat “thank you, Sabo!” (Y/N) smiled brightly. Sabo blushed a little by her gratitude and they eat together.

At night, Dadan told (Y/N) to sleep in the same room with the boys. She nervous a little since this is the first time she sleeps with boys. When she entered the room, the boys are having a pillow fight. But then they’re stopped by (Y/N)’s appearance “oh, it’s (Y/N)!” Luffy greeted. “what are you doing here?” Ace ask. “Dadan told me to sleep with you guys” she said.

“huh?! But this is the boys room! Go sleep somewhere else!” Ace said.

“but Dadan told me to sleep here!” (Y/N) and Ace start arguing each other. Until Dadan shout from the other room and tell them to shut up.

“hmph!” (Y/N) and Ace are facing backwards.

“stop arguing you two. (Y/N), come sit here” Sabo told her to sit next to him, so she did. Even Ace sit in front of her and Luffy sit at her other side.

Then they start asking questions about her, like how old is she or what she could do. Although Ace fights with (Y/N) before, he listen to her every story. She told them her mother left her here because of some reason, although she didn’t know why but she understand and wait for her. “hmph, it doesn’t matter to me. You’ll leave sooner or later, right? Sooner better” Ace start sleep into his bed and not facing them. (Y/N) pouted at Ace for his rudeness “you’re so mean! Even we’ve just met!”.

Sabo sigh “he’s always been like that. So where are you going to sleep? We only have three beds for each of us”

“(Y/N), can sleep with me!” Luffy said.

“really?”

“sure!” then Luffy share his bed with (Y/N) until she could her own bed.

The next early morning, (Y/N) wake up first while the boys still fell asleep. Then she quietly grab her bag and sneak outside. (Y/N) walk somewhere further into the forest. She arrived at a field with tree in the middle of it “this is perfect place” she said and pulled some stuff inside her bag. She brought some books and knifes in her bag. (Y/N) pull out one knife and start making a circular mark on the tree. Then she throws the knife as it mark on spot. Then she throw some more knifes and all of it hits the mark.

“…what are you doing?” a voice came behind her.

(Y/N) quickly throw the knife at the person behind her. Turns out, it was Ace sitting on a giant rock. He’s surprised a little and look at the knife get stuck into the thick rock “what the—are you trying to kill me?!”

“A-Ace?! Sorry! No, wait—I’m not sorry! I’m still mad at you!” she turned her back at him.

“what is that supposed to mean?!”

“it means I’m not talking to you!”

“fine then! Go cry to your daddy or whatever!”

Suddenly (Y/N) kicked him in the stomach and hit the rock behind him. Ace cough in pain and get back up “hey!!”. Then she dash forward at him and about to kick him again. Ace manage to dodge her kick, instead her kick caused the rock behind him crushed into million pieces.

Ace gaped, when he’s still surprised how strong (Y/N) is. She kicked him again across the ground. Ace get back up again “what are you so mad about?!”

“I don’t have a dad! My dad died because of me!!!” (Y/N) shout, then slowly her tears flow down her cheek.


	67. Memories (2)

After (Y/N) throws some trees and rocks at Ace, she’s finally calmed down. (Y/N) sit beside a rock and cover her face in her legs. Ace sighed and sit beside her. They’ve sat there for a while without saying a word until Ace speak first “…how did you dad died?” he ask. “…I never met him. But I know he sacrificed himself to save me and my mother. Then the world want us dead as well. They don’t want a descendant from a demon”

Ace went silent for a moment and look at her, thinking she’s just like him “…you’re just like me, then”

“…what do you mean?”

“my dad… Gol D. Roger, the Pirate King”

(Y/N) widened her eyes “you’re… Gol D. Roger’s son?!”

“I understand what you’ve been through. How people wanted us dead because we’re related to the cruelest man on earth” then he start telling his stories that his mother died and Garp taken him as his grand-son.

Then (Y/N) embraced Ace tightly “what are you—“ his face turns red. “I’m glad… you tell me all of this, thank you” she smiled while her tears still flowing. Ace could hear his heart beats fast, but he accepted her embrace and hugs her back. Then Ace release her and get back up “we should get back now. The others might start to worried” he offered his hand. (Y/N) nodded and get her stuff first, then they walk back hand in hand.

When they’ve returned, Sabo and Luffy just came out from the front door “there they are! Where have you guys been?” Sabo ask. It seems they’ve been searching for them all morning. “why are you two holding hands?” Luffy ask. Ace quickly released (Y/N)’s hand as his face blush a little. Then they told them to go into the forest with him. (Y/N) ask if she can go with them. The boys look at each other “well, it’s not like we don’t want you to come. but the forest is really dangerous, are you sure you want to come?” Sabo said.

“I can take care of myself!” (Y/N) pouted.

“yeah, she can come. let’s go” Ace said and (Y/N) cheered along with Luffy, while Sabo give him a confused look.

While in the forest, they told (Y/N) what they usually do in the jungle, like hunting. “sounds cool! What else you guys do?” (Y/N) ask. “well, we go to the next town to stea—“ Ace and Sabo quickly covered Luffy’s mouth. “to what?” (Y/N) tilted her head. But they said it was nothing and continue to explore. They even teach her how to survive in the jungle and such. Then they reach to the valley where down below there’s a river filed with big crocodiles.

“we have to jump over this valley to cross over. There is lot of big animals usually live” Ace said.

“why didn’t you make a bridge?” (Y/N) ask.

“easy for you to say”

Then (Y/N) look around and found a tall tree. She kicked the tree until it falls down and make a bridge for them to cross. Luffy and Sabo gaped how she manage to kick the big tree. They successfully crossed the valley easily.

The four of them explored the jungle together. Then Ace told her to hunt animal for the dinner. They look around and found a big boar up ahead. They sneak into the bushes “listen, (Y/N). this is your first hunt, so make sure you’re careful there” Sabo warn. (Y/N) nodded and go ahead along. The boar noticed her and glare at (Y/N) for trespassing its territory. The boar got mad start run straight at her direction. (Y/N) kicked the boar across the ground, but it manage to get back up.

The boar try to attack her back, then (Y/N) jumped right above it and crushed its head into the ground. The boar’s has been defeated. (Y/N) turned to the boys give a proud smile as she make a peace sign. The three of them widened their eyes and speechless, they didn’t thought that (Y/N) is that strong. The four of them start dragging the boar back home and give it to Dadan so she can cook it. “oh, it’s a big catch today. Great job guys” she said.

“actually, it’s (Y/N)’s first catch” Sabo corrected.

“I caught it!” (Y/N) said with a proud smile.

“y-you did?! How?!” Dadan gasped.

(Y/N) told her stories what they did in the jungle while having dinner with everyone. She had so much fun with them. Then (Y/N) help Dadan washing the dishes, she told her to go to bath and clean herself. Then (Y/N) went into the bathroom and taking a hot bath.

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened and familiar three boys start to run it with only towel around their weist. (Y/N) startled as they saw her in the bath tub. “why the heck didn’t you lock the door?!!” Ace shout as his face turns red along with Sabo.

“get out!!!” (Y/N) shout and throw some bucket at them. The boys panicked and runs outside and wait until their turn.

At night, (Y/N) got to sleep with them again. They start playing pillow fight again. When they exhausted enough and about to sleep Ace called her “hey, (Y/N). I can share my bed with you today” Ace said as he make room for her. “thank you, Ace!” (Y/N) smiled to him and slide into the blanket with him. Ace blushed a little about how close they are. “…it looks like you two are made up now” Sabo said.

“yeah! I thought so too” Luffy agrees.

“I just feel like it! Now shut up and go to sleep!” Ace said and went to sleep.

“if you say so. Hey, (Y/N). for tomorrow night I’ll share my bed with you” Sabo said.

“she could stay in my bed as long as she like” Ace said to Sabo.

“I thought we take turns to share beds with her! Why she have to stay in your bed instead of mine? It’s the same thing” both of them start arguing who’s (Y/N) going to sleep with.

Then (Y/N) had an idea and combined their beds into one, (Y/N) sleeps between Ace and Sabo while Luffy next to Sabo “from now on, let’s sleep like this!” she said. It seems Ace and Sabo can’t argue with her idea, meanwhile Luffy already fast asleep.

(Y/N) has stayed in the mountain with Ace, Sabo, and Luffy for weeks now. And their bonds getting closer than ever. They even trained together to become stronger. But strangely, whenever they went to Kingdom of Goa they never take (Y/N) along with them. They told her to wait outside the gate until they returns. One day, when they come back from the Kingdom of Goa, Ace and Luffy accused Sabo for keeping secrets from them. (Y/N) ask what happened. Sabo told them that they've met Sabo's father and he’s actually not an orphan, but son of an aristocrat. He apologized for lying to them, but they forgive him and don’t mind at all.

“why did you run away from home then?” (Y/N)l ask.

“all they care about is wealth and status. Not me! If I can’t marry a girl from the royal family, I’m no better than trash. So they forced me to study and take lessons everyday. I may not be an orphan, but I’ve always been alone”

“Sabo…” (Y/N) look at him with worried look.

“beside I already have someone I like…” he said with low tone.

“hm? What’s that, Sabo?”

“n-nothing!!”

Sabo told the three of them that to become pirates together. (Y/N) never thought becoming a pirate, but she’s might be interested become one if it wasn’t because of them. They start shouting at the edge of the cliff and stated their dreams. Ace wanted the world know how strong he is and know his name, Sabo wanted to write a book about the world and become strong pirate as well, Luffy wanted to become King of Pirates, and for (Y/N) she want to see the world freely without hiding in the shadows.

Then Ace pull out Dadan’s sake and some small cups for four of them “if you exchange cups, it makes you brothers and sisters. When we become pirates, we might not be on the ship together… but the three of us will always be brothers and sisters!” Ace said as he pouring the sake to each cups “no matter where we are or what we do… this bond will never be broken!”

They raise their cups “starting today… we’re brothers and sister!” Ace stated.

“yeah!” they cheered as they clank the cup together and drink it.


	68. Last Gift

The next day, the four of them planned to go into the jungle again. (Y/N) noticed the dark clouds start from distant. She’s wondering if its okay to go into the jungle in cloudy day. But the boys said its fine so they proceed their adventure. Like usual, they do some hunting in the jungle until noon. When they decided to go back, the rain start dropping and suddenly a heavy rain start pouring on them.

They quickly went to go back to Dadan’s place. The heavy rain make it hard for they to pass through. (Y/N) doing her best to follow them back. But she didn’t see beside her is a cliff. (Y/N) accidentally stepped on the edge and fall into the cliff. “(Y/N)--!!!” the boys shout and went to the edge to catch her, but they didn’t make it. When they look below them, (Y/N) laying on the rocky ground and not moving. Ace tried to jump off the cliff but Sabo quickly stop him “stop it, Ace! It’s dangerous!”

“but she’s right down there! Are we just gonna leave her?!!”

“of course not! You’ve got to calm down! We’ll find another way to get there. If you jump down from this cliff, it’s just make things harder!”

Ace clicked his tongue and look at (Y/N) “we’re coming down, (Y/N)!!” he shout and start find a way, Sabo and Luffy also tried to find another way to go down there.

Meanwhile, (Y/N) slowly open her eyes and can feel her body is aching everywhere. When she tried to get up, her head feels like she’s just hit something hard. When she touched her head somehow she feels something trailing down her face. She look at her hand and gasped that there’s blood on her palm. Her head is bleeding. She tried to get up on her feet, but it seems like she also twisted her ankle. (Y/N) look around her and found herself at the very bottom of the cliff.

“Ace! Sabo! Luffy!!” she shout her brothers, hoping they could hear her voice. She’s start walking around the cliff with injured legs and it’s pretty hard for her to walk properly. She keep shouting her brothers name with all her might while finding her way out. Then she heard a footsteps from distant. She look at it closely to the familiar figure “(Y/N)! where are you?!!” shout the figure.

(Y/N) recognize the voice “Sabo!!” she shout back and start tearing up. She felt really glad one of her brothers finally found her.

Sabo hurried to follow where the voice come from. He saw (Y/N) holding on the wall of the cliff “(Y/N)--!!” he quickly approach her.

(Y/N) tried to run at his side, but Sabo quickly wrapped his arms around her and caught her before she falls “…I thought I’ve lost you!” he cried. (Y/N) wrapped her arms around his neck and cried as well, she felt so relieved that Sabo had found her.

Then Sabo give his hat and coat to her, and give her a piggy-back ride so he can carried her. Sabo carried her all the way out from the cliff and tried to call Ace and Luffy. They heard his call and quickly to where his at. When they saw how badly injured (Y/N) is, they widened their eyes. That time Ace realized, he never been so scared in his entire life. Thinking about losing (Y/N) could’ve die falling from the cliff. He was so glad he cried, along with Luffy.

They’ve returned to Dadan’s place and asked her to treat (Y/N). somehow she’s also panicked and quickly treated (Y/N). After a while, (Y/N) finally patched up and rest on her bed. Ace, Sabo, and Luffy also by her side. Waiting for her to wake up. They told Dadan what happened to her, then she scold them a little for not keeping an eye for their sister. “…I know. It’s my fault. I should have take a better care of her” Ace said while his face looking down.

“Ace…” Luffy give him a worried look.

“me too… I should have look after her too” Sabo said, his head look down too.

“I-I’m also her brother! It’s my fault too for not noticing even she’s right behind me!” Luffy apologized “I-I don’t want to lose (Y/N)…!” he cried.

Ace and Sabo agrees with him. They kept waiting by her side until she’s wake up.

At night, (Y/N) woke up and saw a familiar ceiling. She thought maybe she’s already home. The last thing she remember that she’s at down the cliff, and Sabo was there too. She turned her head and found her brothers sleeping beside her. Her right is sleeping Ace, and her left is sleeping Sabo and Luffy. (Y/N) smiled and reach for Ace’s and Sabo’s hand. Deep in her heart, she’s very grateful having brothers like them.

The next day, Ace, Sabo, and Luffy about to going out into the jungle again. (Y/N) wanted to come too, but Dadan forbid her because she need to rest. “well, we could find something in the jungle that could cheer you up. How’s that?” Sabo suggest. “really?! Yay!” (Y/N) cheered, then she open her arms wide to Sabo. He give her confused look “what?” he ask.

“a hug!” she said with her cheerful smile.

Sabo’s face turned red. He was hesitated at first, but then he wrapped his arms around her and hug her tightly. (Y/N) feels happy feeling Sabo’s warmth. When he let her go, Ace approached her and open his arms wide “…what is it, Ace?” (Y/N) tilted her head.

“…where’s my hug?” he ask with a little blush.

(Y/N) smiled widely and hugs him tightly. Ace embraced her back, although his heart beats rapidly. “I want to hug Ace too!!” Luffy shout and wrapped his arms around them, and dragged Sabo into the group hug. They laughs together by their silliness. (Y/N) waved goodbye at them and told them that she’ll be waiting with Dadan.

The trio start walking on the jungle. Sabo suggested to sneak into Kingdom of Goa again and they agreed. They manage to sneak in and start to split up, usually they planned to steal some money from other thugs. While Sabo, sneaking around the town he saw a accessories shop. He spotted a cute flower pin on the stand. He start imagining how cute (Y/N) would be wearing those, he did promised to bring her something earlier. He decided to buy it properly this time with some money he had, he even asked the store owner to wrap the pin for him. Then he put into his pocket and run back to where Ace and Luffy meeting spot.

The trio back together again and decided to go back home. When they reach the gate between Kingdom of Goa and Gray Terminal, a man named Bluejam suddenly caught Sabo with the pirates he paid, and Ace and Luffy tried to get him back. He said he’s Sabo’s father and he want him back home, he even suspect them after his money and start hurting them both. Sabo tried to stop him, then he accidentally dropped the gift from his pocket and Bluejam noticed it “…what is this?” he stare at the gift.

Sabo widened his eyes “?!... that’s—“

Then Bluejam stepped on the gift and crush it with his foot. Sabo gasped and gritted his teeth “you--!! That’s for my sister!!” when he tried to hit him, one of the pirate quickly caught him as Sabo trying to escape from his grasp.

Bluejam ordered the pirates to keeping Ace and Luffy away from him. Sabo begged him to stop hurting Ace and Luffy “I’ll do whatever you want, I’ll live the way you want me to like! But please don’t hurt them! Please!! They are my precious brothers! And my sister… whom I loved dearly…” Sabo imagining (Y/N)’s face smiled to him kindly like usual, but he know he won’t be back this time.

“Sabo!!” Ace and Luffy called him and watch Sabo turned his back at them and walk away.

Ace and Luffy watch Sabo leave with Bluejam and there’s nothing they can do now. Ace pick up the half-destroyed gift and put it in his pocket. He decided to deliver the gift to (Y/N) later for him. For now, they worked for some pirates to deliver some boxes to somewhere. When the dawn comes, Ace and Luffy returned home and (Y/N) greeted them with her bright smile “welcome back! How’s today adenveture?” she chuckled, then she realized they’re short one more person “where’s Sabo?” she ask.

Ace glenched his fists “Sabo… won’t come home from now on”

“eh?” (Y/N) widened her eyes, but then she giggled “you’re not going to fool me. I know you guys going to surprise me at some point, I’m guessing Sabo is hiding behind the trees or bushes, right?”

“(Y/N)… Sabo is not going home” Luffy said.

“…what?”

Then Ace give her the gift. (Y/N) noticed the small box that look like just being stepped on. When she unwrap it, she saw a flower pin that broke in half “this is…” she look at Ace and Luffy.

“…that’s from Sabo. He meant to give this to you when we’re back, but his old man found him and brought him home” Ace explained.

“he even save our life by agreeing to come back to him. Now… he can’t go back here…” Luffy said.

After hearing the explanation, (Y/N) start tearing up and cried loudly. Knowing her dearest brother, Sabo, won’t come back home ever again.

Later at night, (Y/N) fell asleep while still holding the gift in her hands. Ace look at her with worried face “…are you alright?” he asked quietly. (Y/N) turned at him and shake her head, some of tears still falling “…It doesn’t feel right when Sabo’s not here”. “…yeah. We feel the same” Ace hold her hand “but we’re still here. I’m here for you” he squeeze it a little tight. (Y/N) look at him for a moment and nodded, then she snuggled closer to Ace. He hold her closer and patted her head, hoping it would ease her.

“…I’ll always by your side” he said softly and close his eyes as he drafted into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what if I made another work but only lemons for reader-chan with One Piece characters???


	69. Last Letter

It has been 2 days since Sabo back to Kingdom of Goa, and his brothers and sister missed them already. (Y/N) still on treatment but she can move already. That night, (Y/N) worried that Ace and Luffy hasn’t returned home and stare out at the window, waiting for them. Then she noticed a smoke and bright light coming from the distant. (Y/N) quickly warned Dandan and the others about it. Their eyes widened as the light grows brighter and they could see something burning in the distant “it’s Gray Terminal! It’s on fire!!”

“Dadan! Ace and Luffy still there!!” (Y/N) said.

“what?!!” Dadan gasped.

Then Dadan told everyone to go down there and find them, she told (Y/N) to stay at home.

(Y/N) has been waiting with the rest of Dadan’s group, she can’t stop worrying about them and hoping everyone is safe. After a while, she saw a group returned to the mountain Convo. (Y/N) quickly run to them and checked everyone, thankfully Dadan’n gang is alright and they manage brought Luffy back that injured badly and burned a little. She’s glad that Luffy is alright, then she look around “where’s Dadan?” (Y/N) ask them.

“Dadan stayed behind with Ace fighting with boss pirate” one of them said.

“what?!! They could’ve die there!!”

(Y/N) went to find them, but one of Dadan’s gang caught her before she went into the fire as well.

That night, (Y/N) and the others waiting for Dadan and Ace, but they never returned. While Dadan is not around, (Y/N)’s taking care of Luffy’s wound. His wounds pretty deep “I wanna see Ace! Sabo has to be worried about him!” he cried as he lay on his bed. (Y/N) told him to calm down or his wound will be reopened. She patted his head gently, thankfully it makes him fell asleep and calmed him down.

(Y/N) look at Luffy and look down “…what’s wrong, (Y/N)?” ask Dogura, one of Dadan’s gang. (Y/N) tears start falling from her eyes “I’m worried about Dadan and Ace… I don’t want to lose them both” she cried as the others tried to calm her down.

Some days later, Dadan and Ace still hasn’t returned to the mountain convo. Luffy get impassion and want to search for both of them. But the others stopped him before the soldiers are caught him there. After that, one of Dadan’s gang told them that Dadan and Ace has returned. All of them surprised and quickly went outside to see Ace is carrying injured Dadan. Dadan quickly putted on bed and being treated, she got some burns all over her body. Luffy felt happy to see Ace again and hugged him tightly “Luffy… do you think I’m dead?” he ask.

“what are you crying for?! How dare you kill me off, you idiot!!” he smacked Luffy on the head .

(Y/N) came out from the room and widened her eyes by the sight of Ace. She quickly dashed toward him as they fall to the the floor “ACE!!!” she cried loudly, joys overwhelmed her.

“aakh—you’re heavy!!” he look at (Y/N)’s crying face and embraced her “I’m back” he smiled.

After the reunion, Ace explained what happened at the fire. They manage to beat Bluejam at the fire, but the flames already spreaded everywhere and they’ve got no choice to hide in the forest. But they can’t go back while Dadan being injured, so Ace stole some medical supplies in Kingdom of Goa to treat her. At dawn, Dogura come back after patrolling. He told everyone that he saw Sabo at the sea sailing with a pirate flag, suddenly the Marines battleship suddenly shot him and the ship exploded. And Sabo is not there as well.

Everyone gasped and surprised by the news, especially for Ace, (Y/N), and Luffy. They couldn’t believe what they just heard “you liar!! Even if you’re kidding, that’s not funny!!!” Ace got mad and caught Dogura.

“it’s true! It was so sudden… I doubted my own eyes! I thought it was a drea, or something!! If he was really happy, do you think he would’ve gone to the sea?! Do you think he would’ve raised a pirate flag and gone out to the sea all by himself?!”

“Sabo… you didn’t happy at all” Luffy cried.

Ace clutched his head “why didn’t we try to get him back?!”

“Sabo… is gone? No…” (Y/N) slumped into the floor and cried.

“who killed Sabo?! I’ll go kill him now!!” Ace shout “I’m gonna avenge Sabo!!” he dash out the room.

Dadan quickly get up and stopped him as Ace go on rampage. She told the others to tied Ace on the tree to calm him down, meanwhile (Y/N) and Luffy still crying over Sabo.

After a while, a bird delivered two letters. It was from Sabo before he left to the sea. Ace has calmed down and took the other letter and read it alone in the jungle, and the other one addressed only to (Y/N). she accepted the letter and read it in another part of the jungle all by herself. She found a nice tree to read the letter from Sabo.

_‘(Y/N), I hope your injuries all right after falling from the cliff. I was worried about you all day, Ace and Luffy too. I miss them already, but I miss you more. Did you get my present? I’m sure Ace or Luffy has delivered it to you. I hope you like it’_

(Y/N) took out the broken flower pin from her pocket and look at it. (Y/N) start to sob by looking at it and continue read the letter.

_‘I also write a letter for Ace and Luffy, but I want to deliver this one and you’re the only can read it. I want to tell you that I’ve gone to the sea and decided to become a pirate. To be free and become stronger! Maybe one day when we all become a pirate we can meet again in the other side of the sea, that would be awesome. As your big brother, Ace might be going to do reckless stuff again and Luffy still cries a lot, but I hope you could take care of them for me and I want to tell you one more thing’_

_‘(Y/N), I love you. Ever the day since we first met, I’ve always loved you. Although, we still just kids. But someday I will come to find you again, when I’m older and stronger enough. Hold on that flower pin and always remember me, (Y/N). I love you with all of my heart. Sabo’_

After reading the letter, (Y/N) start to cried and remember all the moment she’s with Sabo. She never thought he would see her that way, she loved him too. Once she thought she want to tell him that herself, but now it’s too late. she’ll never see Sabo ever again.

After crying a lot, (Y/N) went to the cliff where they once trade cups. When she gets there, she spotted Ace and Luffy already there “remember this Luffy! I’m not going to die!!” Ace shout “Sabo told me to take care of you! I promise you, I’m not gonna die!! I’m not gonna die leave my crybaby little brother behind! And… I will protect you and (Y/N)!!”. Then they heard (Y/N) walking toward them as they turned their attention to her “…promise, Ace?” she with a smile, although some of her tears falls.

“yeah!” Ace nodded.

(Y/N) smiled “I’m glad”

Several days later, everyone continue their usual routine after the incident. The siblings continue their training in the jungle to get stronger, although they still miss Sabo for not being with them. Then (Y/N) received a letter from her mother, it says that she’s fine in her journey and planned to pick up (Y/N) back with her in 3 days. (Y/N) widened her eyes and gasped, she doesn’t know if she should be happy or not. “isn’t this great? Your mother come to pick you up” Dadan said.

“but…” (Y/N) don’t want to leave them nor Ace or Luffy. She loved them too much.

Then (Y/N) went into the bedroom and saw Ace and Luffy looking at her “…you’ve heard it?” she ask.

“all of it” they said.

(Y/N) clenched they letter “I… I’m going to leave soon. But I don’t want to leave you two, I love you both” she cried.

Ace didn’t say anything and quickly run outside. (Y/N) called him but he didn’t look back, she’s start wondering if she said anything wrong. Then Luffy hold (Y/N)’s hand “don’t leave, (Y/N)” he sobs.

“Luffy…” (Y/N) wrapped her arms around him and hug him tight.

After dinner, everyone ready to go to bed. Luffy quickly already fell asleep, but Ace hasn’t returned. (Y/N) start getting worried about him. When (Y/N) almost asleep, someone woke her up. She open her eyes and saw familiar face “…Ace?”. He told her to be quiet and follow him outside. So (Y/N) get up and follow him into the jungle. She ask where Ace’s going, but he said he’ll told her later once they get there.

They arrived at the edge of the cliff where they trade cups. (Y/N) ask why are they in there in the middle of the night. Then Ace pull out a lantern he has prepared and light it on. “what’s this for?” (Y/N) ask. Ace told her to hold the lantern as well “if you whispered your wish into the lantern, it’ll reach up to the sky and come true. Maybe… Sabo could hear it too”

“that’s sweet, Ace” (Y/N) smiled to him.

“s-shut up. Hurry up and said it”

(Y/N) nodded and lean closer to the lantern “I wish… that one day, the three of us could be together again”

Then its Ace’s turn, he lean closer to the lantern “I wish… to become strongest pirate and never fear to fight back” he look at (Y/N) “…and also, I wish to make (Y/N) mine”

“…eh?”

They let go the lantern and watch it fly up to the night sky. Ace holding (Y/N)’s hand tightly “…are you really going to leave, (Y/N)?”

“I’m sorry Ace… I have to come with my mother”

Then he turned to (Y/N) and look her in the eyes “then… I’ll find you! One day, we’ll meet again. It’s a promise!” he strongly stated.

(Y/N) start tearing up again “…yes!” she nodded and smiled to Ace.


	70. Help

Three days later, Lucy come to pick (Y/N) up as she promised. This time she come with different ship instead Marines’s battleship. (Y/N) said goodbye to Dadan and the gang in the mountain convo since they can’t go to the dock to watch her leave. Dadan cried a little when she said good bye and (Y/N) said she loves her and will never forget her as they embraced each other. Luffy and Ace watch her almost leave, Luffy cried and still hoping she wouldn’t leave. But there’s nothing he could do. They hugged each other and said good byes as well.

Then (Y/N) turned to Ace, she called his name and smiled to him “…don’t forget about me, okay?”. “of course not, idiot. You’re my little sister” Ace said. (Y/N) quickly embraced him tightly and Ace hug her back, when they pulled apart Ace pulled her back and kissed her on the forehead. (Y/N) gasped and touched her forehead “A-Ace?” she blushed.

“remember our promise. I will find you one day. When the day comes, you’ll see me as a man who can protect you” he said as he hold her hands.

(Y/N) look at him and smiled warmly, she nodded and felt so glad she have met everyone. Especially Ace, Sabo, and Luffy.

(Y/N) on the ship with her mother and waved good bye to everyone. she cried a little, but she believe they’ll meet each other again. At distant, (Y/N) could see Ace and Luffy crying too. When the island is no longer to be seen, she look up to the sky _‘Sabo, watch over them for me from above’_ she prayed, hoping he could hear her prays from above.

Slowly, those memories turns into dark. And (Y/N) could hear voices when she still closed her eyes. She also heard a sound of the ocean waving through the ship. She thought she might be at Sunny, but when she open her eyes she saw unfamiliar ceiling above her “…where am I?” she said. “you’ve finally woken up yoi” a voice came beside her. (Y/N) turned to the man sitting beside her bed, the man wearing a purple shirt and has a head like a pineapple “…who are you?” she ask.

“my name’s Marco. You must be (Y/N), correct?”

“how do you know my name?”

“that—“

“ah, the girl awake! How’s your feeling?” ask a short man wearing green clothes and brown hair just came into the room.

“what happened?” (Y/N) ask.

“you don’t remember? You’ve suddenly fall into our ship with several bad injuries. We thought you were dead that time considering you covered in blood and wounds”

(Y/N) look at her arms, it look like she’s all patched up and she can feel the pain everywhere “whose ship is this?”

“you’re on Whitebeards ship yoi” Marco replies.

(Y/N) widened her eyes “W-Whitebeard? That’s Ace’s—“

“you know Ace?” ask the man with brown hair.

“you idiot, she’s Ace’s sister. The one he wouldn’t shut up about it”

“oh yeah, geez. That guys keep braging about his sister this, his sister that. But then again—“ he look at (Y/N) “you’re pretty cute yourself. By the way, the name’s Haruta from 12th Division Commander” he chukled.

(Y/N) blushed a little by the compliment “don’t mind him. By the way, what happened to you? Did you get into a massive fight or something?” ask Marco.

(Y/N) remember what happened “…I was in Sabaody Archipelago with Luffy and everyone. to find someone to coating our ship. But then, one of the Seven Warlords of the sea appeared”

“Seven warlord of the sea?!” they gasped.

(Y/N) nodded “but it was like a cyborg version of them and attacked all of us. We fought two of them, until one of them shot me in the chest and I fainted. I’m pretty sure I was dead that time and thought before I died… I wished to Ace or Luffy one more time. Maybe I could meet him up there too” she chuckled, although her heart didn’t.

“I don’t know how I end up here, but we were supposed to meet three days later in Sabaody”

“three days? You fell asleep for two days straight” Haruta said.

“w-what?!”

“you must have been really tired from the fight yoi. Go get some rest” Marco said.

“that means I have to be at Sabaody tomorrow as promised. I have to find my friends!” (Y/N) tried to get out from bed. When she tried to walk, her legs don’t have energy to walk as she almost fall to the floor but Marco manage to caught her.

“be careful yoi! You’re still hurt!”

“but my friends are in Sabaody! I have to meet everyone!”

Then Haruta and Marco look at each other, Marco help her to sit on her bed “listen, (Y/N). there’s something you have to know” he hold one of (Y/N)’s shoulder.

Both of them explained what happened to straw-hat pirates in Sabaody that day, they said the straw-hat crews has been eliminated and never been found until now. (Y/N) widened her eyes and froze after hear the story. Then her tears falling down her cheek, she couldn’t believe all of her friends are gone. She start saying their names one by one and cried in Marco’s chest. He let her cry until she calmed down.

A moment later, (Y/N) finally calmed down and thanked Marco for lending his shoulder. “so, what are you going to do now? You could stay with us if you wanted to. I’ll go ask pops” Haruta said. (Y/N) ask who’s this pops is, Marco said everyone on the crew called Whitebeard ‘pops’ because they look at him like a father figure. (Y/N) smiled a little “that’s sounds nice. But I don’t know…”she look down and thinking over about her decision. Then someone else come into the room “you’ve finally awake. Pops said he wanted to meet you, Ace’s sister” a man with beautiful face named Izo informed them.

Marco offered to carry (Y/N) to meet Whitebeard at the front deck. He carried her in bride-style. When they arrived at the deck, (Y/N) widened her eyes at the sight of Whitebeard right in front of her. She could feel Whitebeard’s strong aura. Whitebeard look down at (Y/N) still being carried by Marco “…what’s this Marco? You wanted to be Ace’s brother-in-law?” he joked. Everyone surround them start whistling at Marco as he told them to shup up, although his face reddened a little. (Y/N)’s face also turns red by the attention.

Whitebeard drink some of his beverages “so, you’re Labelle D. (Y/N). sister of Ace and Monkey D. Luffy” (Y/N) nodded by the statement “may I ask why are you suddenly barged into our ship?” he ask as the surrounding tense is increasing.

“I-I’m sorry, Sir. I don’t know how I’ve got here either…”

“have you heard what happened to your friends in Sabaody?”

“…yes, Sir”

He look at her for a moment “I see. But we cannot escort you to Sabaody. We have something more important to deal right now”

(Y/N) ask Marco what’s going on. He thought maybe (Y/N) hasn’t heard the news “…We’re going to the Marines Main Headquarters to save Ace being executed in couple of days.”

“Ace… about to being executed?!!” (Y/N) gasped, she start asking questions about what happened to Ace. Then Whitebeard told Marco to carry (Y/N) back to her room and explains everything there.

Marco brought (Y/N) back to her bed and kneeled in front of her, he explains that a man named Blackbeard brought Ace to the Marines. (Y/N) cried when she heard that Ace about to get executed, she don’t know if her emotions could handle it. Marco tried to calm her down “Marco-san… let me help to rescue Ace!” (Y/N) stated. “don’t be stupid yoi. You’re still injured” Marco said.

“but Ace is my brother! I can’t let him die… I don’t want t lose him too” her tears won’t stop.

“(Y/N)…” then he get up to his feet “I’ll tried to talk with pops”

(Y/N) nodded “thank you…”

Then Marco left her alone in her room to let her rest. (Y/N) lay on the bed and worried about Ace. He must be miserable in there. But (Y/N) believe Ace is strong and fight through everything in his path. Slowly, she drifted into sleep again and remember Ace's in her dream.


	71. Rescuing Ace

At night, (Y/N) could walk on her own and decided to take a breather outside. She at the back of the deck and look at the starry night sky. Remembering the last time, she’s with Ace in her dreams, although she’s till worried about him. Then someone behind her approached her “what are you doing here yoi?” Marco ask. “Marco-san…” she look back at the night sky “…what did Whitebeard-san say?”.

Marco look at the night sky beside her “pops said ‘do what your heart tells you’. It seems he let you come along”

(Y/N) smiled gently “thank you”

Marco look at her “…shall I tell you what’s Ace have been doing in our ship?”

Then Marco tell stories how Ace joined Whitebeard’s pirates and become 2nd division commander. Back then, Ace always brag everyone how adorable her sister and promised to find her whatever it costs. He even tell her that Blackbeard once one of their crew but he betrayed them by killing one of his mates.

“I can tell he’s doing fine in here, I’m glad I’ve got to meet where he found his place. Back in Alabasta, he told us about Whitebeard’s and seems to respect him highly”

“yeah. Pops saved Ace that time, he took us in and care us like his son. If you don’t have no where to go, you’ve always welcome here yoi.”

(Y/N) smiled “I appreciated that, but I have my own place. I believe… my friends still out there. And I think if Luffy ever heard Ace is about to executed he’d hurried come to save him. Even I would do the same”

“what a lovely siblings love” Marco joked, and (Y/N) laughs. But then she look down again, somehow Marco wanted to cheer her up “give me your hand” he said as he offered his hand.

(Y/N) give a confused look and accepted his hand as Marco pulled her and wrapped her arms around his neck “hold on” then his body turned into blue flames and claws coming from his feet.

(Y/N) widened her eyes by the sight of him. Then they suddenly flew up in the sky and enjoyed the night sky view from up close. (Y/N) gasped how close they are and could see the moon closely “it’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Marco said. (Y/N) look at him and smiled, then she also spread her flaming wings and fly a little above him. Marco widened his eyes and for a second he saw an Angel flying right above him.

Then (Y/N) tried to fly further, but her back and shoulders still hurts as she flinched and fall. “crap!!” Marco quickly caught her before she falls and returned to the ship. When they finally landed on the deck Marco apologize for making her fly like that. “it’s alright. It’s seems my wounds in the back haven’t fully recovered” (Y/N) said as she touched her shoulder. Marco also touched her shoulder, somehow his hand trailed to her neck and then caressed her cheek gently. He stare at her face, he though she looks so beautiful under the moonlight.

(Y/N) blushed a little “Marco-san…?”

Marco snapped when she called him. He quickly removed his hand from her “I—uh… sorry yoi. My body moving on its own” he scratched his neck, he could feel his heart beats so fast.

She smiled warmly to him “it’s alright.”

“…you should go back to bed and rest.”

(Y/N) nodded and said good night to him as she returned to her room. Marco give a small wave at her and watch her leave.

When he’s finally all alone, he’s leaning on the wall and sighed. He touched his chest and still could feel his heart beating fast “…damn it, Ace” he said softly. “oh, now you’re blaming Ace for the romantic night?” Haruta said from above him. “…how much did you see?” Marco ask.

Haruto jumps down “I’ve seen everything. Including the way you look at her”

“…” Marco look to the other side.

“ah, so I hit the spot. You know you have to fight Ace sister complex to get her.”

“shut up” Marco said and leave Haruta laughing behind his back.

The next day, Whitebeard told everyone the plan how to rescue Ace, (Y/N) also there to hear his plan. He said he’ll call other pirates that alliance with Whitebeard for help. And warn everyone getting there wouldn’t be easy and lot of people could die in Marines Headquarters. The other crew informed them that they’l arrived at Marines Headquarters by tomorrow “good. Everyone prepare yourself for tomorrow’s battle. And don’t die!” he said and the crew cheered as they prepare for the battle up ahead.

Then Whitebeard called (Y/N) “child, c’mere”, (Y/N) approached her and look up to him. “tell me… how much do you want to save Ace? Getting into that Marines Headquarters would be easy, but getting out of there is a different story. You could turn back now if you wanted to” he said. (Y/N) look at Whitebeard for a moment “I will save Ace no matter what, even it cost my life!” (Y/N) strongly stated and Whitebeard grinned widely.

“good answer. You better not get yourself killed first before saving him!”

“yes!” (Y/N) nodded.

Later that night, Marco helped (Y/N) changed her bandages. “are you sure you want to come with us to the Marines Headquarters? Like pops said, there’s no guarantee you would ever make it back” Marco reminded her. (Y/N) look at Marco patching her arms “…if I don’t make it back, then it’s alright. I meant what I’ve said, Marco-san. I’ll do what ever it takes to save Ace. Even if it cost my life” she said. After patching her arm, Marco hold her hand gently “Marco-san?”

“…then I’ll watch over you. For Ace’s sake, I’ll make sure you’re safe”

(Y/N) look at him and hold his hand back “thank you, Marco-san” she smiled at him gently and kissed his cheek. She noticed his cheek blushed a little and (Y/N) chuckled by it.

When Marco said good night to her and leave the room, he could feel his heart beats faster this time as he crouched down and covered his reddened face “that’s it… I can’t stop this feeling. Sorry Ace… I’ve fallen for your sister…” he said softly.

The next day is the big day for everyone, the day when they finally to save Ace at Marines Headquarters. And the other pirates alliance arrived as well, it’s 43 ships in total that will help rescuing Ace. But Whitebeard told his crew to dive in as they coated their ship and sink down underwater. When they manage to pass through the gate and appeared again in the surface. There they saw the Marines surrounded the execution platform where Ace on top of it. (Y/N) widened her eyes how much Ace has been beaten up “Ace…”

Meanwhile, Ace chained with sea-prism lock on top of the execution platform with Admiral Comander Sengoku beside him. Ace widened his eyes when he saw (Y/N) on top of Moby Dick, Whitebeard’s ship “(Y/N)--?!”. Then Whitebeard step on front edge of the deck “my beloved son had better be all right!!” he laughs “I’m coming, Ace!” he grinned. “pops!!” Ace shout. Then Whitebeard use his power to crack the air around her and created a huge wave each side and manage to hold the waves in place.

“pops… ship-mates… I ignored your warnings and went off on my own. So why can’t you just abandon ne to my fate?! I brought this on myself!!” he shout loud enough for them to hear.

“no. I sent you on that mission, my son” Whitebeard said.

But Ace keep saying all of this is his fault, but the others didn’t listen and still wanted to rescue him. Then (Y/N) stepped beside Whitebeard “do you have something to say to your brother, child?” he ask.

(Y/N) start to inhale “Ace—YOU IDIOOT!!!” she shout very loud. Everyone surprised, especially Ace “you promised to me and Luffy to live! You better kept your promise or— …or I’ll go mad at you again!!” 

“(Y/N)…” Ace widened his eyes.

Then the battle between Whitebeard and Marines has started. The other pirates attacked first to clear path for Whitebeard. When Whitebeard about to wipe off the Marines with the waves, Aokiji stepped in and froze the waves including the ocean around them. Now the they have something to land on as the battle start on the solid ice. When Kizaru started to attack Whitebeard, Marco stepped in and blocked his attack “you can’t take our king this early in the game” he grinned as he turned into blue flames and claws coming out from his feet just like before.

(Y/N) widened her eyes by Marco fighting with Kizaru, she never thought he would be that strong. Then Admiral Akainu also stepped in, he’s also have devil fruit power that turns him into magma man. (Y/N) widened her eyes by the sight of Akainu right in front of him. She could hear her heart beats with fast that filled with anger. When she's about to step in Whitebeard stopped her “he’s not your opponent right now, child. Be patient and focus on saving your brother” he said. Even the descendants of oars also came to help Ace.

The seven warlords of the sea also there with the Marines. Even the warlords manage to take down oars although he’s almost reach Ace. (Y/N) clenched her fists as she a lot of pirates and Marines died from the battle “Whitebeard-san, how long I have to watch this madness?!”. Garp also appeared and sit beside Ace “Ace! Why?! Why didn’t you live the way I told you to?!” his tears start to fall. Ace widened his eyes “old man…”

Then (Y/N) saw something falling from above, she look up and saw people falling with a ship. (Y/N) recognize some of the people especially on one certain figure “Luffy--?!!” she gasped. (Y/N) felt glad he’s alright but she also wondering why did he fall from the sky. Ace also spotted him “Luffy!!” he called.

“Ace!! I finally found you!!” Luffy waved. He appeared with Ivonkov from Revolutinary Army, fish-man named Jimbei, Buggy the clown, and Crocodile.

Suddenly Crocodile attacked Whitebeard with his devil fruit power “it’s been a long time, Whitebeard!” he grinned. But Luffy quickly blocked his attack “I fulfilled my part of the agreement. Why are you protecting Whitebeard?” Crocodile ask Luffy. “so that’s Whitebeard! Well, don’t attack him. Ace really likes that old man” Luffy said. Then Crocodile look at (Y/N) "well, I think fate wanted us to be together again, my jewel". "Crocodile?!" (Y/N) surprised.

“Luffy!!” (Y/N) called and run to him.

“(Y/N)?!!” he widened his eyes and quickly caught her. He embraced her tightly “I’ve thought I’ll never see you again! I’m so glad you’re alright!!”

Whitebeard look at Luffy “boy, that straw hat looks a lot the one red hair used to wear”

“you know Shanks?! I’m holding it for him”

“do you know who you’re up against? You’ll be killed for sure!”

“shut up! That’s not for you to say! I know you’re tryng to become the pirate king! But I’m going to be the pirate king, not you!!” everyone gaped by Luffy arguing with Whitebeard.

Whitebeard grinned “cheeky devil… you better stay out of the way, you little snot!!”

“I’ll do whatever I want! I’m the one who’s gonna save Ace!!”

“I’m right behind you, Luffy!!” (Y/N) said as she start spreading her flaming wings.


	72. Freedom

Luffy jumped off from the ship and about to go straight forward to Ace’s while (Y/N) protected them from behind. Then (Y/N) spotted Bartholomew Kuma about to shot laser at Luffy. She quickly caught Luffy be fore he get hit “Luffy, I’ll make path!!” (Y/N) said as she make a straight path to the platform. Sengoku noticed (Y/N) “…so that’s your grand-daughter, Garp?” he ask. Garp didn’t said anything and watch (Y/N) and Luffy getting closer “seriously, those two--!!” he gritted his teeth.

(Y/N) burns all the zombies that created by Moria. While not looking one of the zombie with giant bat hited (Y/N) as she thrown across the ground. (Y/N) get up with a little coughed blood since her wounds still not fully recovered yet. It looks like she landed on a Marines soldier with purple hair and wearing iron gauntlets, the man groaned and widened his eyes when he look at (Y/N) “…an Angel?”

“huh?” (Y/N) give him confused look.

Suddenly he hold her hands “you’re perfect! Would you do me an honor becoming my wife?!!”

“what?!” (Y/N) tried to get off from him since she’s in hurry.

“(Y/N)! what are you doing?!” Crocodile shout.

When the man leans closer and inches away from her face, (Y/N) kicked his crotch in reflex and flew away. _‘oh shit, that’s hot…’_ Crocodile thought. Meanwhile the man that just proposed to (Y/N) fall into the ground with a lot of pain between his legs, he also shouted he will find her again and make her his.

(Y/N) look around and tried to find Luffy “don’t come up here, Luffy!!” Ace shout. (Y/N) turned to see Ace “you should know better! You and I are both pirates! We went to the sea separately!! I have my own adventures! I have my own friends! There’s no place for you in my life!!” he add. (Y/N) felt a little hurt when he said those things to Luffy _‘if Luffy isn’t anywhere in his life, then I’m--…’_ (Y/N) scared the thought that she’s not part of his life either.

“you think I’d let myself be rescued by a weakling like you?! That would be an unbearable insult!! Beat it, Luffy! Why did you come here?!” he shout.

(Y/N) stare at Ace, now she knows why he said those stuff to Luffy “I’m your little brother!!! I don’t care about your pirates rules!!” Luffy shout.

“!!!” Ace widened his eyes, he’s frustrated because he just trying to not make Luffy hurt because of him.

Then a loud announcement from the Marines came and told everyone that Luffy is the son of Dragon from Revolutianry Army and (Y/N) the daughter of Admiral Xander is still alive. everyone gasped and very surprised by the news. Luffy keep going forward “Ace!! Say whatever you want! I’m gonna save you even if it kills me!!” he shout and punching his way through. (Y/N) saw Smoker coming straight to him. She quickly flew in front of (Y/N) and cast flaming walls, Smoker glare at her “(Y/N)--!!” he gritted his teeth.

“it’s been a while, Smoker-san” (Y/N) smiled.

“don’t get in my way! I’ll take that head of yours as well!!” both of them start fighting.

(Y/N) manage to cast huge flame at Smoker, and somehow he lost the sight of her. Turns out, (Y/N) manage to get pass through him and followed Luffy from behind.

Then a man with a big sword appearead “Hawkeye!!” Luffy shout. “you know that person?!” (Y/N) ask. “yeah, he’s the one who almost sliced Zoro in half, Dracule Mihawk! Be careful, he’s strong!” he said. (Y/N) fly forward and Hawkeye took out his sword as his about slice her. (Y/N) dodged his attack, unfortunately her shoulder got almost sliced. “I can see you’re strong a woman indeed. That guy mentioned a lot about you that I have to meet you myself” Mihawk said.

(Y/N) panted as she holding her bleeding shoulder “who’re you talking about?”

But he doesn’t answer and start swinging his sword again at her. (Y/N) quickly dodge him and attack him back. But he’s far stronger than her. (Y/N) doing her best not to get killed by him.

Suddenly one of Whitebeard’s crew name Vista stepped in and blocked attack with his swords. (Y/N) widened her eyes “you’re from Whitebeard’s—“. Vista grinned as he keep holding Mihawk’s sword “go ahead, Lady (Y/N). I’ve got this covered!”. (Y/N) nodded and fly pass them. Then one of Whitebeard’s crew stabbed him in the chest. He said that Whitebeard has sold some of his crew to save Ace. (Y/N) widened her eyes by the sight of bleeding Whitebeard. But then Whitebeard crouched down and embraced the man that just stabbed him “you may be a fool… but I still love you” he said.

When the man told him who’s told him the information, Whitebeard get up and cracked the air as he cracked the ice surrounded them and make a clear escaped path “if you’re coming with me… kiss your lives goodbye!!” he shout. But everyone cheered and still going with him and fight back. Whitebeard to making his move as everyone clear a path for him. He start making the ground shake by using his power. But his attack didn’t effect the platform because the three Admirals blocked it.

Then the Marines make a tall wall around so they can’t pass through, and Akainu throw some magma punch as his attacks melt the ice. He even manage to destroy Moby Dick. The crew gasped and widened their eyes as they saw the ship that they have sailed for decades has been destroyed right in front of their eyes. (Y/N) also doing her best to fly her way through the platform although she’s bleeding everywhere. “(Y/N)--!!!” someone shout behind her “grab my hand!!!” Luffy shout as he’s been throw by a water canon. (Y/N) manage to grab his hand as they almost arrived at the platform.

Right in front of them are three Admirals, Aokiji, Akainu, and Kizaru. (Y/N) widened her eyes that Akainu standing right in front of her as he glare at her and Luffy. “Luffy, give me the key” (Y/N) whispered. Luffy nodded and both of them dash forward to attack the Admirals. Since all of them are logia-types, they are hard to be touched. Then Luffy throw the pillar at them as distraction and Luffy give (Y/N) the key without their noticing.

(Y/N) manage to pass through them and Sengoku told the Marines to execute Ace “Ace!!!” (Y/N) shout when she saw the executor blades almost touched his neck. Suddenly they were knocked off by something. Turns out, Crocodile stopped the executor. (Y/N) widened her eyes and turned to him, she smiled gently to him and whispered thank you. For the first time, Crocodile saw her smiling at him. He felt really good after seeing her smile just for him. (Y/N) about to go to Ace’s platform, but she heard Luffy screaming and turned to him. He’s being stabbed in the shoulder by Aokiji.

“Luffy-!!” (Y/N) cried.

“I’ve got this yoi!” Marco quickly save Luffy before Aokiji kill Luffy.

“Marco-san!”

“Go save Ace, (Y/N)!!” (Y/N) nodded and continue went to Ace’s side.

(Y/N) fly through her way to the platform as fast as she can “Ace--!!” she shout. Ace widened his eyes that (Y/N) almost reach him, suddenly Garp stepped in and swing his fist at her. (Y/N) look at Garp “Grandpa Ga—“ Suddenly Marco jumped in and protected (Y/N) from being punched by Garp. As the result, he got thrown away to the ground “Marco-san!!” she shout. It seems Garp wouldn’t let anyone near Ace, including (Y/N) nor Luffy. Thanks to Marco, (Y/N) manage to go to Ace’s side.

“(Y/N)?!!” Ace gasped. (Y/N) quickly embraced Ace and kissed him deeply. Even Garp gaped by the two of them kissing. When they apart, (Y/N) told him that she’s got the key and tried to unlock the handcuffs. But Sengoku still beside them and turned into a golden giant, then he about to punch them both. (Y/N) hold Ace closely to her and prepared to get hit by Sengoku. Suddenly, a thick candle wall surrounded them and protected them from the punch. (Y/N) turned to see a person with glasses “I don’t know what’s going on, but I remember you’re that lady who’s being wanted by Crocodile!” it was Mr.3 from Little Garden.

“huh? you're from Little Garden--?!” (Y/N) gasped.

“I’ll make another key! You’ll release him!” Mr.3 as he use his devil fruit power to make another key.

But Sengoku’s punch was so strong, it destroyed the platform and everyone falls. Luffy widened his eyes and watched (Y/N) and Ace fall from there “(Y/N)! Ace!!!” he shout. Then the Marines soldiers shot cannonballs at the platform as well and it explodes.

While in the flaming platform, (Y/N) opened her eyes and noticed the empty handcuffs. She noticed a hand grabbed hers, (Y/N) look up and saw Ace smiled down to her. He’s free and manage to use devil fruit power again “…you and Luffy never listen what’s your big brother told you”. (Y/N) widened her eyes “Ace!!” she wrapped her arms around his neck and hold him tight, feeling glad that he’s finally free and everyone who saw them cheered for Ace’s freedom.

Ace caressed (Y/N)’s cheeks and hold her closer, as their lips met. (Y/N) cried in happiness when she felt his lips one more time “I love you… Ace!” she smiled. Ace smiled back “me too”. Then Ace hold her hands “hold on to me!” he said and created fire pillar around them to make path to escape. (Y/N) pointed where Luffy is, and they returned to his side. Luffy widened his eyes when they manage to escape from the execution “can you still fight, Luffy?!” Ace ask.

“of course!!” Luffy huffed “what about you, (Y/N)?!”

“this is nothing! I’ve you both on my side!” she smiled and the three of them start wiping off the Marines soldiers surround them.


	73. The Death of Portgaz D. Ace

Ace, Luffy, and (Y/N) back together again and now fight their way to freedom. (Y/N) couldn’t believe the three of them could be together again, now she’s fighting her way to make sure all of them escaped from Impel Down. The three of them have a great teamwork to watch each other back. When Luffy not looking, two Marines about to swing their swords at Luffy. Then (Y/N) and Ace jumped in and saved him “he’s our little brother. We’d appreciate it if you didn’t hurt him!” they said in union and attacked back the Marines.

The Marines doing their best to execute three of them, but they’re a lot stronger than them. “you’ve got a lot stronger, Luffy!” Ace grinned. “I’ll surprass you one of these days, Ace!” Luffy said. “I’ll kick both of your butts before you know it!” (Y/N) laughs and both of them laugh along and continue fighting their way out. Then Whitebeard’s another ship came and about to hit itself to the Impol Down with some of his crewmates still on board. But Whitebeard stopped it, everyone gaped why is he stopping it. Whitebeard panted heavily “and now these are… my final orders as your Captain! Listen carefully, Whitebeard pirates!!” he shout, and everyone protested when they thought Whitebeard planning on dying in Impel Down to protect them all.

“it’s time for us to part ways! You must all survive and return to the new world!!” he shout and pull out his last act to make escape path for them. “get away from here, my sons!!”

Whitebeard destroyed the Marineford into pieces, including the whole island.

Everyone doing their best to escpae while Whitebeard destroying everythin. “Ace, we have to go!” (Y/N) hold his arm. But then he run forward to Whitebeard and bowed to him. Whitebeard turned to Ace “I have little use for soft words… but tell me one thing, Ace… were you happy… with me as your father?” he ask. “of course!!!” Ace shout. (Y/N) look at Ace bowed in front of him. Then Whitebeard look at (Y/N), his face telling her to get Ace get out of there. (Y/N) nodded and pulled Ace with her.

Then Akainu appeared and said something not pleasant to hear about Whitebeard. Ace triggered by his words and turned back “take that back! Take that back, what you said!!” he glared at Akainu. “Ace, stop! We have to go!!” (Y/N) tried to pulling him. “he said something bad about pops!” Ace said with anger. Akainu keep underestimating Whitebeard until Ace about to punched him in the face, then Akainu look at (Y/N) “Labelle D. (Y/N), you’re just the same as Portgaz D. Ace. Children that doesn’t worth to be born in this world”.

(Y/N) widened her eyes and her tears falls, those words struck her heart very deeply. It also took Ace’s last straw and run forward to Akainu. They start fighting, although both of them logia-types. Akainu is still stronger type from Ace. Then he turned to Luffy who’s nearby, Ace widened his eyes “hey! Wait!!” he quickly run forward to Luffy and used his body as a shield. As the result, Akainu’s fist went through his body “AGH!!” he coughed in blood. Luffy froze and stare at Ace protecting him.

“NO!!!” (Y/N) shout as she cried. She quickly dashed forward and aimed for Akainu. But he manage to dodge all her attack “ _I’LL KILL YOU!!!_ ” (Y/N) shouts with full of anger, her eyes filled with bloodlust.

“that’s enough, (Y/N)!” Jimbei stepped in and pulled (Y/N) back.

_“GET OUT OF MY WAY!!!”_

“stop stalling, Jimbei. It’s futile. You were once a warlord of the sea, you know exactly how strong I am” Akainu warn.

“if I can buy a little time by sacrificing myself, I’ll gladly do so! I was prepared to die from the start!!” Jimbei stated.

Then Marco and Vista also stepped in to help Jimbei. When (Y/N) punched Akainu in the face, somehow she manage to hurt him “how did you—“ Akainu gasped.

(Y/N)’s hand burned by touching his magma self “ _whatever it takes to kill you right here right now!!_ ” she shout as she punch another hit at Akainu.

Meanwhile, Ace went weak and Luffy caught him “I’m sorry… Luffy” Ace said with weak voice. Luffy panicked and ask for help to treat Ace’s wounds. But Ace now he won’t last long, so he begged him to listen what he had to say. “what are you saying?! Are you gonna die, Ace?! Y-you promised me and (Y/N), remember?! You said you’d never die! Isn’t that what you told me, Ace?!” Luffy said as he panted heavily. Ace grinned “yeah, it remind me of Sabo. If I didn’t have a little brother or sister that needed to be take care of… I would’ve given up then”.

“nobody wanted me. It couldn’t be helped!” he remembered when he was a little, the world hated him for being Roger’s child “I know, if you ever see Dadan again… please give me my regards. Dying makes me nostalgic… even for Dadan”

Ace’s breathing grows weaker “but there’s one thing left undone. I wasn’t able to see your dream and (Y/N)’s through the end. But you… I know you can do it. You’re my little brother!” his time almost end “…tell (Y/N) …that I loved her. I wanted to tell her… how much I loved her… but I’m glad… she’s felt the same …”

“Luffy, listen to my next words very carefully. Tell everybody what I say to you. Pops! And fellow pirates! Luffy… (Y/N)… I’ve always been such a hopeless person… I was demon spawn… the son of the devil!”

“Thank you… for loving me!!!” he cried.

Then Ace fell to the ground and not moving… he’s not breathing anymore. Luffy widened his eyes and look at Ace lifeless body “Ace?” he called, but Ace didn’t answer. Ace… died with a smile.

Lufffy cried and froze, his mind can’t take the emotions rushing down in him. (Y/N) turned to see Luffy crying and Ace laying on the ground and not moving “…Ace?” then her flames grows spread everywhere and burns everyone with her dark flames. (Y/N) fell on her knees and crouched down, she cried by the loss of Ace. Hoping that all of this just a dream. “(Y/N)!!” Marco called, but she’s not responding. He quickly grabbed her and toss her to Jimbei as he hold Akainu from attacking Luffy “take Ace’s brother and sister, Jimbei! It’s Ace’s last wish. We have to protect them for Ace! If you let them die, you’ll bring shame to the Whitebeard’s pirates!” Marco warn. Jimbei grabbed Luffy and (Y/N) away from the scene.

Jimbei tried to run away from Akainu that start chasing them. He tried to woke up Luffy and (Y/N), but they’re still not responding. Then Ivonkov come to save them from being chased by Akainu, but he manage to pass through Ivonkov and still chasing after Jimbei. When Jimbei planned to jump into the sea, the water turned into ice. Then Akainu manage to catch up with him and hit through Jimbei, and his attack also hit Luffy in the chest and (Y/N) in her arms.

“I burn a hole in his chest and burn the half of the girl’s arm, and you still want to protect them? They’re finished” Akainu said as he step closer, and Jimbei holding them both.

Suddenly a sand slash hit Akainu, he turned to see Crocodile nearby. Then he made a sandstorm and flew them away to the ship. “Crocodile!” Jimbei shout.

“if you want to protect something, do it right! Don’t let them have their way!! If my jewel died, Jimbei. I’ll kill you myself!!!” he shout.

~~~ TIME SKIP ~~~

Meanwhile, (Y/N) fainted from all her sorrow and loss, and also all the wounds she get from the Marineford War to save Ace. She dreamed meeting a man grinned widely and a blonde woman with freckles smiling at her. Then somehow she saw Whitebeard as well. Whitebeard smiled at her and look behind her. When (Y/N) turned… she saw Ace smile kindly at her. (Y/N) cried and quickly run to him. She embraced him tightly “Ace!”. Ace embraced her back “it’s just all a dream. Right, Ace?” she asked him. But he didn’t said anything except smile sadly at her.

“hey, Ace. Why won’t you say anything?” she grabbed his arms, but she noticed he slowly disappearing right in front of her “no no! don’t go! Don’t leave me!!”

“ACE--!!!” (Y/N) shout as she panted heavily. She finally opened her eyes and saw unfamiliar ceiling. She look at her body covered in bandages and she can feel her body hurts everywhere. Then the memory from the Marineford returned to her. (Y/N) cried loudly when she remember Ace died. She also remembered the one who killed him “ _Akainu…!!”_ she said full with anger and rage. Then (Y/N) pull out all medical attachment and escape from the room. (Y/N) look outside and noticed she’s inside a jungle. Suddenly her memories in the Marinesford come back one by one including Ace died keep appearing in her head over and over “ARGH!!!” she kicked the tree as it falls down.

She start roaming around the jungle until she arrived at a mountain cave. She went inside and found a wider cave inside. (Y/N) goes berserk in that cave and destroying every rock and burn everything in her path to release all her anger, she even hit her head on the rocky wall countless times to make the memory of Ace died disappear. But she can’t just forget it like that and keep slamming her head on the cave wall. Then she heard someone step in, (Y/N) turned and glare at the person “ _you…”_ her voice still dark.

“…if you ramming your head like that, your wounds will be reopened again” said Law.

_“why would you care?”_

“helping you and strawhat-ya are one of my motives for my future plan. It could be a problem if you died now”

Suddenly (Y/N) dashed toward him as she tackle him down. Law look at (Y/N) on top of him and saw her flaming wings grew wider and darker than before “ _I’m not in the mood joining anyone. Maybe if I kill you right now it’ll make me much more better”_

“…do it. Go ahead and try, and see what strawhat-ya thinks of you when he know you killed me.”

_“shut up”_

“Is that what your brothers have wanted?!”

 _“SHUT UP!!”_ she punched the ground beside Law’s face. (Y/N) went quite for a moment “… _you don’t know nothing. You don’t understand nothing!”_

“I don’t understand losing a brother, but I understand losing someone dear to me”

“…” (Y/N) went silent. Then her tears falls on top Law’s face “…he’s gone, isn’t he? My brother Ace…”

Law look at her and nodded. (Y/N) cried once more and covered her face on top of his face, while Law hold her close and patted her head hoping it would ease her.

After that, (Y/N) fell asleep again from loss of fatigue and crying a lot. Law carried her and brought back to her room where she could rest on her bed and treated her wounds again. Law look at (Y/N) for a moment “…you’re real handful, (Y/N)-ya. I can’t let you on dying yet” he said and leave the room. When he get out of the room Law saw Luffy standing in front of the door “strawhat-ya, I see you’ve been rampaging as well” he said.

“what do you mean?” he ask. Then Law pointed at the room behind him and Luffy went in to see (Y/N) laying on the bed with bandages all over her body.

“what happened to her?!”

“just right after she wake up, she goes on a cave and go rampage in there. She hurt herself and I have to re-patched all her bandages again. …she was mourning about your brother, strawhat-ya” Law said and leave Luffy alone with her.

Luffy sat on the chair beside her bed and hold her hand that wasn’t patched. He hold it tightly and feel her warmth through his skin “…(Y/N). If you can hear me, I want you to know this… Ace wanted to me to tell you how much he loved you and he felt glad you felt the same toward him”

He hold her hand a little tight, somehow his heart tightened a little as he clench his chest “it hurts… why?”

“…I also talked Rayleight, he’s also here. He has a suggestion for me, and I have decided what to do next. I hope… you’ll understand my decision”

He saw (Y/N)’s tear falling from her eyes and Luffy wiped some of it. He let go of her hand and leave the room. “Luffy…” (Y/N) said softly although her eyes still closed.


	74. A Quick Stop

The next day, (Y/N) woke up and saw her room is empty. Then she get up and look around, she remembered what Law’s said to her back in the cave _“is that what your brothers have wanted?!”_ his words echoing in her minds. She don’t want her brothers disappointed at her. Then someone walked into her room, a beautiful woman with a snake “…you’re Labelle D. (Y/N), correct?” she ask.

(Y/N) look at her “yes…”

“…what are your relationship with him?!” she suddenly lean closer to her face and glare at (Y/N).

“h-huh? I don’t understand?”

“you heard me, you must be in deep relationship with Luffy aren’t you?!”

(Y/N) blinks and then chuckled “what are you laughing for?! What’s so funny?!”

“Luffy and I are brother and sister” (Y/N) answer.

“b-brother… and sister?!”

“well, not by blood. But we always had been when we were a little” then (Y/N) look down “…and Ace too”

The woman look at her with pity “losing someone you love… must been so sorrowful”

“…yes” (Y/N) smiled sadly. “oh, are you one of Luffy’s aquintance?”.

“not just aquintance! We are meant to be! My name is Boa Hancock, remember it!!” she pointed at (Y/N) and looking down at her, she’s looking down so far that she’s looking up.

(Y/N) laughed “alright. It’s a pleasure, Boa-san”

(Y/N) asked Hancock where is she now. Hancock explained that she has been transferred into her island, the woman island. She also said that Luffy went ahead and training with Rayleight. “training? What for?” she ask.

Then an short old lady came and brought a newspaper. She said there’s Luffy in it, (Y/N) quickly read the newspaper with Hancock. It shown that Luffy deiffinitly in the picture and being chased by the Marines. Then she noticed the tattoo on the side of his arm written “3D2Y” “we’ve taken Luffy to a place where there’s this bell and he rang it 16 times. after that, we take him to an island where he could train with Rayleight” Hancock explained.

“3D2Y… I’ve got it, Luffy!” (Y/N) said.

“what does it mean?” the old lady ask.

“back in Sabaody, we promised to meet in certain place in three days. But in the picture it says 3D2Y, it means we’ll meet each other again in two years. I’m sure everyone have seen this massage as well. When the time comes, we’ll get stronger!” (Y/N) explained.

“I see. But what are you going to do next?” ask Hancock.

“that’s—“

Then Hancock’s sisters came in and inform her that a ship from Revolutionary Army came. They said a woman looking for (Y/N). Hancock and (Y/N) exchanged look and Hancock let the woman in.

(Y/N) widened her eyes when she saw the woman stepped into the room “m-mom?!!” she gasped. Lucy smiled to her “it’s been a while, dear. I see you’ve been through a lot”. (Y/N) couldn’t believe her mother right in front of her eyes, she ask what is she doing here. Lucy said she come to pick (Y/N) up and brought her along to one of Revolutionary Army Headquarters. “b-but I don’t want to join the Revolutionary! I’ve said that years ago, mom!” (Y/N) stated.

Lucy chuckled “I know, but I brought you along not to make you join us. I brought you along so I can train you myself”

“t-train me?!” suddenly her memories from her childhood training with her mother returned “I-I’ll pass…”

Lucy grabbed (Y/N)’s cheeks and squished it with her bare hands “what did you say, dear?” she ask with threatening smile.

“I’ll come! I’ll come!” (Y/N) shout and begged her to release her. “does it have anything to do with Dragon-san?”

“…yes. I asked him if I could trained you, he give permission to do so. But we have to go now”

(Y/N) said thank you to Boa Hancock and everyone for treating her all these days. Then she on the ship and waved good byes to everyone. (Y/N) turned to see the people on the ship, she saw some of familiar faces she met when she was a little. Then (Y/N) spotted Dragon staring at her “…welcome back (Y/N)” he greeted her. “Dragon-san, it’s been a long time” she smiled.

He nodded “I remembered when you were a little, you like to sit on my lap and read books for you”

“oh, I remember how adorable you were back then” one of the crew said and all of them start remembering the memory of (Y/N) when she was adorable kid.

“stop remembering it!” (Y/N) shout as her face flushed from embarassment.

“oh, right. Sir Dragon, where’s that your right-hand person, the 2nd of Revolutionary? Shouldn’t he meet (Y/N)?” ask one of his crew.

“he’s on other mission right now. Beside we’re heading to the other island not the main headquarters.” Then Dragon told his mens right into an island somewhere in the new world. There (Y/N) will be trained with her mother.

Lucy take (Y/N) to her room where she can continue to rest since some of (Y/N)’s wounds hasn’t fully healed. She said they will arrived at the island in 3 days so she need to get more rest before they arrived. “mom, I have a favor before we go to the next island” (Y/N) said. “what is it, dear?” Lucy ask. (Y/N) said that there’s a place she wanted to go, a last place where she said goodbye. Earlier before they sailing, the old lady from Amazon Lily told (Y/N) about Whitebeard’s graveyard, Ace’s must be there too. So, (Y/N) wanted to see it for herself.

Dragon allowed her to go there. When they arrived at a small island around Grand Line, (Y/N) arrived where Whitebeard’s graveyard is. (Y/N) wanted to go alone as she walks to the edge of the cliff where the wind blows gently. She widened her eyes when she saw Whitebeard’s and Ace tombstones. (Y/N) even brought flower “Whitebeard-san… thank you for taking care Ace all this time.” She bowed and prayed in front of Whitebeard’s tombstone and put the flowers she brought for him.

Then she turned to Ace’s tombstone “Ace… I meant it when I mad about you breaking our promises…” she clenched her fists “but I love you…! I love you so much it hurts! Sometimes I wish you were here, so I can punch you in the face myself!” she cried. Then she wiped off her tears and look at his tombstone “this time… I’ll protect Luffy, for you!” she strongly stated. She put the flower for Ace and prayed for him too.

“(Y/N)?”

(Y/N) turned to see the one who called her, she recognize that voice “…Marco-san?”

“hey.” He approached her “are you here to see pops and Ace?”

(Y/N) nodded and they standing side by side looking at the tombstones for a while “…I’ve heard it. When you wanted to punch Ace in the face yoi” he laughed.

“y-you’ve hear it?” (Y/N) blushed a little “it might be sounds unimpropriate but I was really mad, you know!” she pouted.

Marco chuckled “while you were here, I wanted to say something to Ace yoi” he walk toward Ace’s tombstone “Ace… when you keep bragging your sister on the ship, I was wondering… what would she look like that makes you brags about her so much…”

“then I’ve met her when she crashed down at Moby Dick. When the first time I look at her, somehow I knew… that she’s the sister you’ve talked about. Then I’ve spent some time with her and got interested in her yoi…” he look at Ace’s tombstone with serious look.

“Ace… I’ve fallen in love with (Y/N). I wanted to make her mine.” Then Marco turned to see (Y/N) who’s now her face turns red “…she’s kind, beautiful, and strong. There’s nothing I wanted more… to love her with all my heart and soul”

“Marco-san, I--…” (Y/N) loss at words.

“you don’t have to answer right away, but…” then he embraced (Y/N) tightly “if you happen need any help… I’ll always come right at your side yoi”

Then he let go of (Y/N) and smiled to her “and I will always be waiting here yoi” he caressed her cheek gently.

They look in each other’s eyes for a moment, then Marco leans closer to her. He tilted his head and kissed (Y/N) gently as he pulled her closer to him. (Y/N) close her eyes and returned the kiss. When they apart, she look at Marco “I… I always wanted to thanked Whitebeard’s pirates, for become Ace’s friends… to have someone who can he rely on… I really appreciated that…”

She embraced Marco “thank you… for loving Ace” she said as she start to cried. Marco embraced her back and soothed her head.


	75. Upgrade

After meeting Marco, he walked (Y/N) back to her ship. Lucy noticed her and called her, she also saw Marco walking beside her “oh my, you’re Fushichou Marco Whitebeard’s right-hand, am I correct?” Lucy ask. “yes mam, and you are?” Marco ask. Lucy introduced herself as (Y/N)’s mother and also one of the Revolutionary Army, then he stare at (Y/N) “I see my daughter have found herself a fine man” she tease.

“m-mom!” (Y/N) blushed.

Marco chuckled “thank you, but not yet until she agreed. I can wait for her answer yoi” he look at (Y/N) with gentle smile and she blushed more by it.

Lucy chuckled “I see. But may I ask why are you here?”

“I’m here to guard pops hometown. At least that’s all I could for him yoi”

“alright, then we the Revolutionary Army also protected this island with our best as well. As a friend...” she turned to (Y/N) with teasing grin “and for (Y/N)’s boyfriend as well”

“mom!!” (Y/N) tried to stop her said anything unnecessary.

But Lucy caught her first and covered (Y/N)’s mouth “well then, Marco-san. Thank you for taking care my daughter, we’ll be taking our leave now. I hope we could meet again” she waved at him and dragged (Y/N) with her.

(Y/N) turned to see Marco and give a small wave. Marco waved back and signaled that he’ll send letter to her later. (Y/N) face get more reddened and nodded.

Marco a little sad watching her leave, but there’s nothing he could do about it “at least I’ve tell her my feelings…” he smiled.

(Y/N) and Lucy returned to the ship. On the deck, (Y/N) suddenly crouched down and covered her face as she scream in silent “what happened to (Y/N)? her face red as tomato” one of the crew ask Lucy. “it’s youth, darling. It’s youth~” Lucy simply replies. Then they continue their journey, this time to the island where (Y/N) will be trained with Lucy. After three days of sailing, they arrived at a place a little far from the Grand Line. An island where everything is covered in lava. (Y/N) surprised “m-mom, why are we here again?” she ask nervously.

“to train you of course”

“but we’re in lava island! You could die in here!”

“when I brought you to the winter island you manage to survive. It’s no different from this island”

“it’s totally different, mom!”

While the Revolutionary Army leaving them in the lava island, (Y/N) and Lucy while further to the center of the island. Which is an huge volcano that looks like about to explode big time. (Y/N) wasn’t sure why her mother brought her into the island, then they went into the cave. Strangely there’s no lava there “we’ll camp in this cave” Lucy said.

“b-but we’re literally right below the volcano! Isn’t it dangerous?!”

“do you want to get stronger?”

“…yes”

“then all you have to do is follow my instruction. Now first of all, have you ever heard Haki?”

“Haki? What’s that?”

Lucy explained that there’s different types of Haki, the observation Haki : to acutely sense an opponent, the colors of arms Haki : to allow use invisible armor as a weapon form the body, and color of supreme king : the power to overwhelm.

“I see, I remember Rayleight-san did the same back at Sabaody. Also at the Marinford, I manage hurt Akainu although he’s logia type. Does that mean I’m using Haki that time?”

Lucy nodded “I’m going to teach you the three of those Haki’s, but before that… I want you to control your bloodlust first. You still haven’t fully controlled it yet, haven’t you?”

“…no”

“as I thought, then right now I want you to fight me like you wanted to kill me”

“?! But I cannot do that!!”

Suddenly Lucy kicked (Y/N) away as she hit the cave wall very hard, (Y/N) fell on the ground and coughed in pain “there’s nothing more effective than the fist of love, I guess Garp is right” Lucy chuckled “now, fight me back (Y/N) if you wanted to survive. You know well how strong your mother is, don’t you?” she grinned.

(Y/N) manage to get back up and attack her back with all her might. But all of her attacks aren’t affected to her “what’s wrong, dear? you’ve grown weaker” then she hit hard (Y/N) in the stomach as she thrown across the ground “it seems I’ve spoiled you too much. Maybe I should throw you into the volcano…” she start thinking. (Y/N) get up again and panted heavily, Lucy stare at her “…you’re holding back, (Y/N). I’m disappointed” then she kicked her again across the cave.

Lucy start to thinking maybe she should provoke her a little bit “(Y/N), remember how Ace died?”

(Y/N) triggered and the memory of Ace suddenly come in her mind, she cluched her head. Lucy step closer “Ace died in the Marineford War right in front of Luffy, right? Where were you back there?”

“I--!!”

“you weren’t there to save him, didn’t you?”

“ _I wasn’t—“_

“Ace died, (Y/N). right in front of Luffy and you”

 _“STOP!!”_ her dark flames start to spread and covered the cave with her flames. (Y/N) get back up and glare at her, somehow her eyes turns brighter.

Lucy smiled and pull out her sword “love the expression, dear. Now—give me all you’ve got!” she pointed her sword at her.

(Y/N) dash forward and attacked Lucy, but she manage blocked all her attacks. “remember (Y/N), you can’t just hit everything blindly. You have to—“ Lucy kicked away (Y/N) “think all the opportunities you have to defeat your opponent!”. (Y/N) panted and look around _‘…opportunity’_ then she had an idea. She stand straight on her feet and stand a pose as she crossed her arms in front of her _‘’…devil mode—change!!”_ then the dark flames surround them coming back to (Y/N)’s as she absorb it all.

Lucy widened her eyes as the flames surrounding her, she thought maybe she’s doing something. When the flames disappeared, (Y/N) transformed into her new look. Her hair on flames and her outfit changes too. Her flaming wings also grew wider and larger. Her appearance now pretty similar to a devil. Her eyes locked on Lucy and prepared to attack back _“…you better haven’t get tired of me, mom”_ (Y/N) grinned.

Lucy laughed and positioned her sword at her “oh darling, we just getting started”


	76. I Miss You

Two years has passed, (Y/N) and the straw hat pirates also grew stronger in those time. (Y/N) and Lucy now at the edge of the lava island where the Revolutionary Army ship came to pick them up. Lucy went to (Y/N) “…two years has passed and you have mastered all three Haki. You even conquered your bloodlust and gained new power… I’m so proud, my dearest (Y/N)” she said as her tear fall and look at (Y/N). Now (Y/N) is all grown up and much stronger than before, her hair even grow much longer than before. She’s also wearing a new outfit and her scar in her upper arm caused by Akainu is still there.

(Y/N) went to Lucy and embraced her tight “…thank you, mom”

Lucy embraced her back and smiled “my daughter is much stronger now. I’m sure your father will be so proud of you become.”

Then they went to the ship, there Dragon also came and waiting for them. When they walk up the deck, everyone gaped how beautiful she become and they can feel her aura is much stronger than before. Dragon approached them “I see you’ve changed, (Y/N)” he smiled. “I’m still the same (Y/N) you know, Dragon-san. But this time I’ve gained new ability to protect my friends” (Y/N) said with confident smile. Dragon give her a proud smile and told everyone prepared to go to Sabaody. (Y/N) can’t wait to see her friends again and wondered how much they’ve changed.

While on their way to Sabaody, Lucy give her vivre card to (Y/N). She accepted and treasure it. Even Dragon tell her some information that she might have missed all this time. Meanwhile, Lucy talking with Dragon “Sir Dragon, where’s this young men right-hand of yours? I’ve heard he’s really strong, maybe I could pair him with (Y/N)” Lucy chuckled. “he just happened to be busy these days because I’ve send him into various missions. Maybe one day I’ll introduced him to you and (Y/N)” Dragon answer.

They have sailed for couple of days and finally arrived at Sabaody. (Y/N) see the same island that still have bubbles around them, she felt a little nostalgic like the first time she arrived with her crew-mates. When they arrived at the dock (Y/N) thanked everyone and waved good byes at them. “I love you, dear! Take care!” Lucy waved at (Y/N). “I love you too, mom!” (Y/N) waved back and watch them sail away. She turned her heels and decided to go to Shakky’s bar.

Luckily, (Y/N) remember where the bar is and went inside. There she saw Shakky and Rayleight at the bar stall, they turned their attention to (Y/N) “…well well, isn’t this the straw hat's little angel? you’ve grown beautifully” Rayleight greeted. “Ray, she’s too young for you” Shakky said. “that’s not what I meant, although I like young womens” Rayleight said. (Y/N) approached them and sit beside Rayleight as she greeted them both “how’s Luffy, Rayleight-san?”

“I left him in that island six months ago so. I have teached him everything I knew to make him stronger. I believe your mother did the same to you, correct?”

(Y/N) chuckled “you have no idea. I’m looking forward to meet the others, are they here yet?”

“not yet, you’re the first one come here” Shakky answer.

“I guess I’m too early then. What about our ship Sunny?”

“don’t worry, milady. Your handsome guardian has protected the straw hat’s ship for you guys sake! And I regret nothing!”

(Y/N) turned to see Duval is all patched up and laying on bed “Duval-kun, you’ve been through a lot. I’m sorry all of you are hurt because guarding duty. We really appreciate it” (Y/N) smiled kindly to Duval and his gang as they blinded by her beauty.

Then (Y/N) back to the stall and Shakky give her a iced tea. She ask what is she going to do to pass time. (Y/N) start drinking her tea and wondering “…I have nothing to do anyway. Maybe I could walk around the Grove?”

After a while, someone else came in. All of them turned to see a man with three swords and one eye. (Y/N) widened her eyes by the sight of the man “Zoro-san” she said his name, it feels like she hasn’t said that name for a long time. Zoro locked his eye to (Y/N) and quickly approached her. He slammed (Y/N) on the table stall and kissed her deeply, even his tongue slide into her mouth as (Y/N) breath goes heavier and her body feels hot. When their lips apart and some of their saliva trails, Zoro stare at (Y/N) for a moment “(Y/N)…” he whispered her name as he caressed her cheek. (Y/N)’s face turns red and panted heavily.

Zoro embraced her tightly and cover his face in (Y/N)’s neck. (Y/N) hold wrapped her arms around his neck, she also missed Zoro’s scent holding her close “I’ve missed you, Zoro-san” she whispered in his ear. Suddenly Zoro pulled her hand and dragged her along with him. “oh my, I wonder if those two in relationship?” Shakky chuckled. Back to Zoro and (Y/N), he dragged her around the groves. It’s just the two of them as they keep walking hand in hand. Then Zoro stopped and turned to (Y/N), he look at her up and down “…w-what’s wrong, Zoro-san?” (Y/N) ask nervously.

Then he pushed her to the tree and trapped her between his arms. (Y/N) could feel her heart beating fast by his stare “…I thought you were died back then. I saw you laying on the ground and not moving. But then I heard you were in the Marineford with Luffy, I was so glad you’re still alive.”

“Zoro-san…”

"this scar..." he touched (Y/N)'s scar on the arm.

"I've got this in Marineford War. Akainu manage to leave scar to me..."

Zoro put his forehead on hers “I never wanted to lose you again… losing you is the only one scared me the most” then he leans closer and kissed (Y/N) again.

(Y/N) kissed him back as Zoro’s body pressed on her. (Y/N) moaned a little when one of his legs pressed between her thighs. Then his kisses trail down to her neck then around her chest. He even lifted her legs around his hips and picked her up. His hand start roaming around her butt and squeeze it “Z-Zoro-san, we’re in public. We shouldn’t—“

“I thought you missed me” he kissed her again.

“I-I am. But we shouldn’t do it in public like this. Somebody might see”

It seems Zoro a little disappointed, but he respected her decision. Then he kissed her one more time “the others still haven’t arrived here. Want to go somewhere else first?” he ask.

Then (Y/N) suggested they went to Sabaody park. She remember she wanted to go there before but she didn’t make it because lots of things going on. They walk around the park while holding hands together, (Y/N) make sure to hold his hand tightly so he can’t go anywhere on his own. Remembering how Zoro get easily lost. They’ve tried the some of the rides and taste the food in every stall. It seems he enjoyed anywhere as long (Y/N) is with him.

After that they walked around some more, while (Y/N) eating a lollipop stick “it reminds me back in Water Seven. You and I were supposed to go on a date, but that perverted cook and stupid Captain had to ruined it” Zoro said. (Y/N) giggled “I remember. In the end, the four of us went around the town together”. Then he staring at (Y/N) sucking the lollipop stick, (Y/N) noticed his stare and asked what’s wrong. But Zoro said it’s nothing as they walk some more. (Y/N) gives a confusion look but she choose to ignore it.

Then they went to the last ride, the ferris wheel. While they went into the cabins, they went higher as they saw the view from up above. Everything covered by the dawn sunlight and it looks beautiful and romantic. (Y/N) and Zoro sit side by side as they enjoyed the view. Zoro stare at (Y/N) looking through the window, he thought she looked so beautiful with the orange sky “(Y/N)” he called her. “yes?” when she turned, Zoro kissed her. It seems he still hasn’t had enough and start kissing her deeply.

(Y/N) kissed him back and caressed his cheeks. Then Zoro hand start rubbed her tights and went under her skirt. Then his finger slide into her underwear as his fingers rubbed her clit. “Z-Zoro-san!” (Y/N) gasped and holding on his shirt as she moans. “sorry, I can’t hold it. I really wanted to touch you” he also panted heavily every time he heard (Y/N) moaning. Then he release her and there’s some of (Y/N)’s juice in his fingers. Zoro licked it clean and (Y/N) face flushed by the sight. Zoro licked his lips “I can’t wait to taste all of you”

But there’s an announcement that they’ll arrived back to the ground shortly. Zoro sigh in disappointment “too bad. We’ll continue this some other time” he kissed her one last time and guide her out from the cabin. He still holding her hand since then while (Y/N) still blushing. She touched her warm cheek, now she can’t stop thinking about him. They decided to go back to Shakky’s bar and stayed there for the night. Since Shakky doesn’t have many rooms in her bar, (Y/N) take the bed and Zoro take the sofa.

While laying on the bed, (Y/N) turned to Zoro who’s sleeping on the sofa “…Zoro-san, are you already asleep?” she ask whispered. Zoro opened his eye and turned to her “almost. Why?”. (Y/N) make some room on the bed and patted it to tell him sleeping with her. Zoro get up and slide under the blanket as he hold her close to him “…you know, it’s dangerous for me to sleep with you. I’m a man after all” Zoro said.

“…I know. But I trusted you, Zoro-san would never hurt me” (Y/N) said as she snuggled closer to him.

Then he lifted her chin and kissed her again, but this time gentler “…I love you. I’m still waiting for your answer” he said.

(Y/N) widened her eyes and stare at his eye, her face turns red “I…” she doesn’t know what to say. Sure, he confessed to her before but she still don’t understand her mixed feelings.

“Zoro-san… I’m still not sure how to answer that. I just… don’t want to lose you”

Zoro stare at her for a moment, then he lay her head on his chest “alright, I understand. I’ll keep waiting, no matter how long it takes. Because I wanted you to know that I cared for you, deeply” he kissed on top of her head.

(Y/N) went silent and snuggled to him closer instead, hearing his heartbeat and feeling his warmth. Then slowly she fell into a deep sleep.


	77. Together Again

The next day, Shakky come into (Y/N)’s room to check up on her. But what she find out is (Y/N) cuddling with Zoro on the bed, she giggled “I’ll let them sleep a little longer” then she walk out of the room and went to the bar stall. While cleaning the glass and ready open the shop, someone walked in. Shakky turned to see a tall man wearing speedo “Franky, it’s been a long time! You’ve changed a lot” she greet him. “yo, Shakky! I’ve upgraded my body into super cyborg!” he said as he strike his usual pose “where’s the other crew?”

“the first one arrived is (Y/N), and then Zoro. They’re in that room if you looking for them” Shakky pointed at the door. Franky opened the door and saw (Y/N) and Zoro still sleeping and snuggling on the bed. Then he approach them “WAKE UP YOU SLEEPY-HEADS!!” he shout loudly. As the result, (Y/N) startled and fall from the bed, while Zoro isn’t bothered and continue snoring.

(Y/N) groaned in pain and look around. She widened her eyes when she saw Franky “h-huh? Franky-san, is that you?”

“the one and only super, baby!!” he winked.

She jumped on the bed and quickly embraced him “you’re so big and look amazing!” then (Y/N) start asking questions and tried some of Franky’s new features.

Franky laughs “you haven’t changed, (Y/N). but…” he stare at her for a moment “you look beautiful!”

(Y/N) blushed a little by the compliment and chuckled “thank you” she smiled to him “oh, right! Zoro-san, wake up! Franky-san is here!” she tried to wake him up, but Zoro continue to snoring.

“I’ve got this, (Y/N)” then he cleared his throat “oh my God, (Y/N)! where’s your clothes?! Stop walking around naked!!” he shout and whistled.

“Franky-san!!” (Y/N) blushed.

“Franky you bastard, stop staring at her!!!” Zoro quickly get up. Then he blinks and look at (Y/N) still fully clothed, he turned to Franky “…Franky?”

“hey, finally you woke up! I see you two still lovey-dovey so I put an end to it” he grinned.

Zoro glared at him “what is that supposed to mean?!”

“stop it you two!” (Y/N) scold and put her hands on her hips “really, this is supposed to be a touching reunion!”

The guys apologized. Then Franky suggested that they check out Sunny first, Zoro and (Y/N) agreed to come along.

When they arrived at where Sunny at, they amazed how the ship are coated with bubbles. “wow, that Rayleight guy really did a great job coating our ship” Franky amazed. (Y/N) touched the bubble around the ship and it feels like jelly covering their ship. “The straw-hat crew… Franky… Roronoa Zoro… Labelle D. (Y/N)… mission accomplished” the three of them turned to see Bartholomew Kuma are nearby. He looks pretty damaged, but he didn’t said anything and walk away. They watch Kuma leave them just like that “…it’s Bartholomew Kuma. What is he doing here?” Zoro wonder.

“were he… protecting our ship while we gone? But Duval-kun and his gang also protected our ship as well” (Y/N) said.

“I don’t know what his attention is… but I think he saved our life” Franky said.

(Y/N) decided to help Franky preparing Sunny, while Zoro went sleeping nearby. Franky fixing some part inside the ship that have’t been treated for a long time, (Y/N) help being cleaning it. Franky still impressed by how Rayleight manage to coating their ship, (Y/N) agrees with him. They’ve been busy cleaning up inside the ship, but they satisfied by the result “phew! Everything is all clean up! All I have to do is clean up the other room!” (Y/N) wiped some sweat on her forehead.

“right, (Y/N). I have something for you” Franky pull out something from his bag. Then he give her a small box.

(Y/N) open the box and saw a ring with beautiful pearl on it “Franky-san, this is beautiful! Are you sure I can have this?”

“of course! Go ahead and try”

Then she slide the ring into her index finger “I love it, thank you so much, Franky-san!” (Y/N) give a small peck on his cheek.

Franky chuckled “it’s nostalgic. You did the same when I gave you a necklace” (Y/N) laugh a long with him, she remembered did the same exact thing back then.

He look at (Y/N) still admiring the ring. Somehow, he secretly wished the ring was placed in her ring finger. But he’s not ready to give her the real thing. He wanted to take it slow with her.

The three of them decided to stay at the ship until the others arrived. The next day, (Y/N) went to Shakky’s bar with Zoro while Franky still stay at the ship. When they arrived, they saw a woman with long orange hair sitting at the stall bar. When she turned, she’s surprised as much as (Y/N) is “Nami-san?” (Y/N) called. “(Y/N)!! it’s been so long!” she embraced her tightly, then Nami take a good look of (Y/N) “look at you! All grown and more beautiful than ever!”

(Y/N) giggled “thank you! Nami-san also look gorgeous”

“aw, you! And your chest grows bigger too!” she start groping them.

“N-Nami-san!” (Y/N)’s face turns red.

“what the hell, woman. These are mine” Zoro removed her hands and embraced (Y/N) from behind.

“whoa, Zoro. You… lost an eye??” Nami ask.

It seem Zoro is not impressed by his reaction, then he sighed “I’m going to train for a while, see you later” he kissed (Y/N) on the cheek and leave the bar as (Y/N) give him a small wave.

“…okay. What was that?” Nami ask.

“what was what?” (Y/N) give her confusion look.

“THAT! He kissed you on the cheek!”

“me and Ray was wondering too since both of you so close” Shakky chuckled.

“yeah, the ‘these are mine’ thing also make it obvious” Rayleight laughs.

(Y/N)’s face turns a shade of red by everyone teasing. Then Nami bring her along to town for shopping.

The two girls has been shopping for a while, and they’ve found some clothes that’ll suit her. Then they decided to rest at the bar. While chatting in the bar, they’ve been listened to the people surround them about straw-hat pirates recruiting crew. The bartender explained to them that the islands has been lawless since the incident two years ago, which is the disappearance of straw-hat pirates. “so that’s what happened to this place” Nami said.

Then someone wearing a straw hat called (Y/N) and Nami to drink together with them. (Y/N) surprised a little when she saw a group of people looked like straw-hat pirates. She saw a person wearing straw-hat, a woman wih same tattoo like Nami, a man wearing similar shirt as Franky, a man wearing Sniper King’s mask, and pretty old woman with raven hair. But they refused to drink with them. Everyone surrounded them gasped by turning down the offer. The bartender warned them that’s straw-hat Luffy with his crew.

 _“he’s not Luffy, isn’t he?”_ (Y/N) whispered to Nami, and she said no. it’s not them. But the crew keep pestering them about drinking with them.

“we’ll tell you one more time. We’re not drinking with you! You’re not good enough for us” Nami said to them.

“we don’t remember Luffy looked so gross like this, you straw… what was your name again?” (Y/N) said.

“I said I’m straw hat Luffy!!” the man claimed.

Then the woman with that assumed to be Nami approached them and threatened them with her gun if they won’t sit with their straw-hat captain.

“special attack : green star!” suddenly Nami imposter got caught by a huge plant and trying to escaped. The man that just make the plant sit beside (Y/N) “hey girl. Will you drink with me?” ask the man.

(Y/N) turned to the man and spotted the familiar long-nose “Usopp-kun! You did all that?! That’s amazing! You’ve grown stronger!” she embraced him tightly.

“and you looked so much beautiful! I bet you’ve grown stronger!”

“Usopp! It’s really you!” Nami also embraced him. Meanwhile Usopp feeling happiness being embraced by two girls on both sides.

Then Nami pulled him and (Y/N) out of the bar, she also explained that she has gained new technology when she’s in sky island. Without looking back, suddenly the bar behind them shocked by something from inside. Turns out, it was Nami doing.

So the three of them decided to go shopping together. Although, the one who shopping the most is Nami. The look around the town using bubble bike. Then (Y/N) sensed with her observation Haki _‘everyone already on the island, except for Luffy…’_ she thought then she sensed familiar aura right up ahead “Chopper?”. “huh? Where? I didn’t see him” Usopp said. Then (Y/N) show him the way until they saw familiar reindeer up ahead “Chopper!” (Y/N) waved. The reindeer spotted them “(Y/N)! Usopp! Nami!” he quickly approached them.

“Chopper, you’ve grown!” it seems everyone surprised how much their reindeer grown, but he can change into his usuall small version of himself. (Y/N) also embraced him tightly and snuggled to him. She missed her fluff ball best friend so much.

But then Chopper warned them that he just saw Robin have been kidnaped. He also said they’ve met Zoro and Sanji but they looked much more different than before, he thought they looked scary somehow.

So they explained to Chopper the people he saw before is an impostor, it looks like he didn’t expect that. Then they went back to Sunny. There Franky still on the ship, and Robin also already arrived “Robin-san!” (Y/N) quickly embraced her. Robin chuckled “I’m happy you’ve missed me. You’ve grown, (Y/N)”. (Y/N) smiled to her and compliment her as well. While the others talking, Robin whispered something to (Y/N) about Revolutionary Army. (Y/N) nodded and suggested they talk about it later.

Then Shakky and Rayleight came to the ship and say hello to everyone that just arrived. They said they’ve called Brook as well and Rayleigth told them that Luffy already on the island. “now that you mentioned it. I’ve noticed his aura as well” (Y/N) said. “oh right, you did notice Chopper from miles away. How did you do that?” Nami ask. Rayleight explained that he and (Y/N) using an ability called observation Haki, it means they can sense where their target is or manage to figure out their movements. The crew amazed that (Y/N) could do that.

Shakky told them Zoro and Sanji are on their way back, and Rayleight told everyone to be prepared since the Marines are surrounding the island right now “have everyone assemble here. This might be a little rough, but it’s time to put past behind you and start anew!” he told everyone. then Franky informed Sanji through snail-phone to find Luffy and meet them in Grove 42 where they’ll set sail.

After a while, Brook finally arrived. He felt so happy to be reunited with everyone again. Then he approached (Y/N) “oh my, Lady (Y/N). do my eyes deceive me or you’re just look more stunning than before? Although I don’t have eyes!” he laughs. (Y/N) chuckled and thanked him for the compliment “my pleasure. Then, may I see you panties?”. “stop harassing her, you numbskull!” Nami scold as she kicked him across the ship.

“hey!! You guys!!” Luffy called from above. He’s riding a giant bird with Zoro, Sanji, and Chopper.

“Luffy!!” everyone called him. They’ve missed him so much and glad finally everyone together again.

Meanwhile Sanji noticed (Y/N), Nami, and Robin have changed and grown beautiful. As the result, he has sudden nose-bleed just by sight of them.

Then all of them jumped off to the ship “Luffy!” (Y/N) called.

“(Y/N)!!” Luffy turned to him and embraced her tightly “I missed you a lot!!”

“I missed you too!” both of them laughs.

Sanji quickly get up and approached (Y/N), although his nosebleed still rolling down from his nose “Mademoiselle, it is truly have been a long journey, but I have finally come back at your side” he said as he hold her hand.

“welcome back, Sanji-san” (Y/N) greeted him with her warm smile. Her brightening beauty was so bright that Sanji got nosebleed again.

“what an idiot…” Zoro sweat-dropped.

Then Nami and Usopp warned them about the Marines battleship start coming to their direction and shooting cannonballs at them. Suddenly, Hancock’s ship pass through in front of the Marines ship and blocked their path. Then the bubble that coating the ship start taking shape and the ship went inside the bubble. “set sail!! Let’s go to the fish-man island!!” Luffy shout and the crew cheered. The ship start to dive into the water.


	78. Fish-men Island

The crew went underwater thanks to the coating on the ship. They’re amazed by the view underwater, they could see the groots and interesting fishes swimming around them. (Y/N)’s eyes glittered in wonders for the first time she saw below the water without drowning. “Luffy, look! That fish looks pretty!” (Y/N) pointed the fish. “yeah, its pretty. But is it delicious? Maybe we could put it in our aquarium” Luffy said. Without they noticing, behind them Zoro and Sanji are fighting to get the fish that (Y/N) was pointing. Usopp hit them in the head and scold them because they could pop the bubble.

Sanji suggested that everyone know the basic of coating the ship. Nami agreed to Sanji’s suggestion. But Sanji suddenly Sanji got nose-bleed so hard that he got out from the bubble. “Sanji’s in the ocean!!” Usopp and Chopper panicked. Then Luffy trying his best to pull back Sanji to the ship, although the sea-water almost weakened him. Thankfully, they successfully rescue Sanji “what happened to you, Sanji?! It’s like your weakness for women is worse than ever!” Usopp panicked and Chopper treated him.

Chopper suggested that they find blood donors when they arrived at fish-man island before Sanji running out of blood again. Nami explained that the bubble they’re using is the same bubble they use in Sabaody. Then she warned them not to make multiple holes so the bubble won’t pop. Suddenly, a Neptunian approached them. Luffy and Zoro planned to take down the Neptunian. Usopp quickly hit them on their heads “she just told you not to make multiple holes!!” he scold.

Then Franky told everyone that the one who was supposed to guide them to the fish-man island is Hachi, but unfortunately he got hurt because protecting the ship about a year ago and he have to return to the fish-man island for treatment. Then he also told them that Bartholomew Kuma also protected Sunny without a scratch. He said Kuma turned into cyborg a little by little by a man named Dr. Vegapunk. “if he talked about a connection with us and about Revolutionary Army… I’m guessing it’s because Luffy’s dad is the leader of the rebels” Usopp said.

(Y/N) looked at Robin, but she shakes her head and signal her not to tell them yet.

“we are very much indebted to. But even if we see him again someday… he’s now an emotionless ‘human weapon’!” Franky warn.

The crew have sink into deep in the ocean as the light slowly goes dim. Then Usopp warned them about a ship heading straight at their way. a pirate ship that being carried by a sea-cow. But Nami recognized the seacow, it’s the same seacow from Arlong pirates. The creature recognized some of them that has beaten it and quickly run away from them because of trauma. But one of the crew from ship manage to jump into Sunny “kill all the straw hats and—“ the guy shout, but he didn’t hear an voice. When he turned, his crew wasn’t there with him. They’re already being dragged away by the seacow right before they could jump over.

Then Franky grabbed him with his huge bare hand and planned to throw him out to the sea. The person begging Franky not to throw him “don’t give me that! You would’ve had your men mow us down with a gatling gun!” Franky throw him down as the crew ask him questions. But the man said he was innocent and claimed he wanted to get away from the ship. Of course, they wouldn’t believe that. Nami asked the man about where they got the seacow.

“do you recognize the seacow, Nami-san?” (Y/N) ask.

“hey, we got cuties here. You must’ve be the car burglar and child of death” he licked his lips.

“how dare you leer at our beautiful Angel and navigator like that?!” Sanji kicked him on the face “(Y/N)! Nami! You’ll be okay n—“ suddenly he got nosebleed again by looking at Nami and (Y/N).

“you’ve getting to be a real nuisance!!” Usopp scold.

The man explained that he caught the cow around there, he told them that sea creatures could take their ship faster that way.

The crew tied up the mysterious man and keep an eye on him. The deeper they went, the temperature keep decreasing. Some of them decided to use extra clothes for warmth, and some other are not bothered by the cold. Luffy went to (Y/N) and snuggled to her “aah, (Y/N) is warm as usual. I miss this!” he said. (Y/N) chuckled and let him hugged her. Then Zoro went to (Y/N) and hugged her from the other side “you right. She is technically are fire”. Then Usopp lay his head on her lap “this is nice” he said. Somehow, (Y/N) become their heather. Although, she had no problem. Nami also warned them about mysterious current they have pass through. When the crew saw what is up ahead, they saw a waterfall into a giant hole.

Then the mysterious man warned them to turn around the ship, he said a monster lives down there. When the crew look closely, they saw a giant octopus approaching them. It’s Kraken. “I just got a great idea! Let’s tame it!!” Luffy grinned. “Luffy, I think that’s a bad idea…” (Y/N) tried to warn him. Nonetheless, he still wanted the Kraken and planned to make the creature to pull their ship. Then, the mysterious man’s crew arrived to save him. But they also being spotted by the Kraken and it crushed their ship.

The Kraken start aiming for the straw-hat crew and attacked them. Then the mysterious man give them an idea about making a swim coating for Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji. That way they could keep the Kraken away from the ship. “I hope they’re going to be alright…” (Y/N) prayed. The monster trio manage to defeat Kraken as it falls into the down- welling current. As the result, Sunny and the crew also get sucked into it.

The crew fainted after falling from the down-welling current. When they wake up, everything is pitch black but they could tell there’s still some dangerous around them as the temperature getting colder. (Y/N) look around and said she can’t find Luffy, Zoro, or Sanji anywhere on the ship. Everyone worried that they’ve got separated from them. They start searching around the dark underworld of the sea with limited light sources.

Brook realized that the mysterious pirate they cought before went missing. The crew start searching for the man. Then (Y/N) use her observation Haki and noticed one of the barrel moving _‘…he’s a devil fruit user’_ she thought. Then (Y/N) whispered to Franky and pointed at the barrel. Franky went there and saw the mysterious pirate hiding in it. He quickly locked the barrel and tie it so he can’t escape. Franky warned everyone about the mysterious pirate since he’s an logia-type and turn himself into mud.

Suddenly the temperature turns hot, when they look below them there’s some hydrothermal vents. They quickly pass that region as another weird creatures start chasing them again. They manage to escape from those creatures, they saw bright light approaching closer to them. When they look at it closer, a giant anglerfish approaching them as the crew panicked. Luckily, they manage to escape from it well. But then, they saw a giant man appeared. “Ankoro! Bad fish!” he scold and punch the fish. The crew give a confusion look.

Then, another ship appeared as it looked like a ghost ship. Brook told everyone that it’s Vander Decken’s cursed vessel, Flying Dutchmen. Then somebody on the ship ordered the giant man to crush straw hat pirates. Suddenly, the Kraken from before start punching the giant as they get into a fight. “that’s enough! Stop!” shout a familiar voice, then the Kraken stop as it orders “good job” it seems the Kraken pleased by the praise. The crew turned to see where the voice came from. They cheered when they saw the monster trio is all right.

They manage to return to the ship safely “Luffy! Zoro-san! Sanji-san! I’m so glad you’re alright!” (Y/N) embraced them tightly. Luffy laughs as he hugged her back along with Zoro, while Sanji star nose-bleeding again. Turns out, Luffy able to tame the Kraken as it start putting their ship carefully on top of its head. Suddenly, they heard ramming sound from the distant and they could feel something shaking “oh no! the submarine volcano… is about to erupt!!” Nami warn.

The Kraken start running away with Sunny and the crew. And beside them is the Flying Dutchmen also being pulled by a giant fish-men and anglerfish. The two of them running away from the rumming volcano as fast as they can. The volcano start to explode and the heat changed the water temperature very fast. The Flying Dutchment got thrown away from the vortex and Kraken start heading to the trench and jump in it like Luffy told it to. They falls down in it and manage to get away from the boulders that almost hit them. But unfortunately, one of the boulders manage to hit Kraken on the head as they falls into the trench.

After falling from the trench, the crew woke up and noticed something bright light surrounded them. They’ve got confused a little since they’re supposed to be under 30.000 feet underwater. Then Luffy pointed at a huge bubble with an island in it. Nami look at the log pose “yes, there’s no mistake! The needle pointing that way! it must be—“

“fish-man island!!” the crew cheered.

Meanwhile, Sanji keep spulrting blood from his nose. Chopper checked on him “I’m sorry, Sanji. Your rehab doesn’t work, I don’t think you should meet any of the mermaids” he suggest.

“Doctor! Meeting the mermaids of fish-man island was his dream!!” Usopp said.

“but he’ll die!”

“but!!”

“I don’t care! I’d rather bleed to death while I leer at thoser mermaids than live on with my dream unfulfilled” he strogly stated.

“freak!!” Usopp scold.

“I will see them!!” now Sanji fire up with all his passion to see the mermaids.

Then some seabeasts approaching them and some fish-mens riding it. It looks like they’re also from Arlong gang. Nami get nervous a little when she saw the tattoo that she knows well. The fish-man said he knows what h has done to the Arlong’s gang back then and told them to surrender to them. “no way! moron!!” Luffy shout. The fish-men warned them they’ll be the enemy of all fish-men and ordere a sea lion to attack them. Then Franky use his canon to make the ship jump straight into the fish-man island bubble.

They manage to get the first layer of bubble, but when they pass through the second one they went to the seawater inside them. The crew got wiped by the strong current. (Y/N) felt weak and pass out by the seawater. Zoro quickly swam to her and hold her tight as they taken away by the strong current.

After getting swiped off from the current, (Y/N) opened her eyes and saw unfamiliar ceiling. “you’re awake” (Y/N) turned to see the voice beside her, it was Zoro sitting on the edge of her bed. “…Zoro-san? What happened?” she ask. Zoro explained that some of fish-man army found them and put them in jail because they know they’re straw-hat pirates. (Y/N) look around her and she noticed that they’re really behind bars.

When (Y/N) tried to get up she got a little headaches “go rest for a while. You were almost drown from the seawater before”

“oh, that’s why I still felt a little weak. Where’s the others?”

“we’ve got separated”

“that could be a problem. They didn’t know we just got captured by the fish-man army…” (Y/N) give a thought for a while, then she turned to Zoro “…those bars just a normal bars, you could’ve cutted it off easily. Why didn’t you broke out?”

“you know I can’t leave you here. We’ll escape when you’re fully recovered”

“it’s alright. I’m fine now” (Y/N) said as she sit beside him. "...you saved me when I'm almost drowned back there, right? Thank you... Zoro-san" 

(Y/N) give a small kiss to Zoro, but he quickly grab her arm and kissed her deeper. (Y/N) surprised a little but she accepted the kiss. Then Zoro pushed her down the bed and keep tasting her lips. Slowly, (Y/N)'s breath grew heavier as she opened her mouth so he can slide his tongue inside her mouth.

Zoro pressed his body closer to her as he lifted one her leg around his hips. "Zoro-san, wait--" (Y/N) said, but she was cutted off by Zoro's lips.

"there's no one here. just you and me, but try not to make a loud noise or the guards from outside will hear us" he warn and continue kissing her.

then his kisses trails down from her jaw to her neck. Zoro's hand start slide over her skirt and give a squezze of her butt. "take it off" he said as he panted. (Y/N) blushed and thought do they really going to do it here. She panicked a little, since this would be her first time.

nonetheless, she take off her clothes and revealing her half naked body. now she's only wearing her undies. (Y/N) covered her chest since she felt very nervous and looked away as her face flushed. Zoro stare at her for a moment "...what's wrong?" she ask.

but he just went silent and (Y/N) felt awkward a little "I-I knew it, I looked weird, aren't I? m-maybe we should stop--"

then Zoro grabbed her hand "no!" he said, (Y/N) surprised a little and look at him. "I mean... no, don't. sorry... I was just speechless. God-- you were so beautiful I don't even know what to say. my heart stopped just second ago when I look at you" his face turns red as he scratched his head.

"Zoro-san..." (Y/N)'s face grew redder "then... would you accept me? even though I'm a monster?"

Zoro turned to her and hold her tight "I don't care you're a monster, or whatever you are. I wanted you... because I loved you so much that i would die for you. and I'll keep try to make you mine, just like i promised"

(Y/N) embraced him back and her tears flows "Zoro-san, I lo--"

Suddenly the ground start shaking and they could hear swords clashing and gun shots from above. Then (Y/N) use her observation Haki to scanned the area “… Luffy and the others are here. The others are together, but Luffy a little off distant from them” she said.

“he must be gone off somewhere again”

"we should go back with everyone. they could be in trouble!"

Zoro disappointed a little they can't continue their quality time "another time?" he ask her. (Y/N) blushed and nodded. Zoro smiled and kissed her again, then Zoro get up and approach the bars as he sliced off the bars. (Y/N) put back on her clothes and they escaped from the jail together.

Zoro and (Y/N) went to the top and arrived at the hall. (Y/N) spotted the others, she saw a giant king about to hit Brook “Zoro-san!”. Zoro quickly jump between them and blocked the King’s attack. The crew surprised by his sudden arrival “I thought you and (Y/N) were in jail!” Usopp said. “are you guys alright?!” (Y/N) returned with the others. Then some of the fish-man army about to attack Nami. (Y/N) quickly transform into her new appearance and swiped off all of them with her dark flames.

The crew gapped by (Y/N)’s new appearance. Her hair is flaming and her wings grows bigger and wider than before. Her attire also look like a devil as her body covered by her flames. “(Y/N)… you’re—“ Nami gaped.

(Y/N) turned to her and smiled “I’ve become one with the devil inside me. This time—I’m in control!” she stated as she prepared for another attack when the fish-men army surrounded them.

They start beating the army one by one, even the King also tried to arrest them. In the end the crew manage to beat and tied them all, including the King. Somehow, Zoro, Usopp, and Brook start arguing why did they defeated all the army. (Y/N) look around the hall “wasn’t Luffy with you earlier?”. “huh? Yeah, he got separated from us” Usopp said. (Y/N) start to worried, they can’t get out of the castle without Luffy. The crew is even not all together yet. Then the King’s sons arrived from their patrol, they were confused why the gate isn’t opened for them. Then Fukaboshi, one of King’s son, called from the snail-phone and asked what’s going on inside.

Zoro answered his call and tell the situation, they hold the King and the army as hostages. He demanded their ship back including the rest of the crew. Fukaboshi agreed to his request and said he had a massage for Luffy from Jimbei “first… **‘** _ **do not fight Hody’**. _And second… _**‘I await you in the forest of the sea!** ’_” he said.

“from Jimbei-san? Why isn’t he here?” (Y/N) ask.

“that’s because Jimbei isn’t in the fish-man island right now. a lot happened after Marineford war and quit being a warlord” Nami explained.

Suddenly, the ground is shaking by some explosion around the castle. The King panicked and thought her daughter, Princess Shirahoshi is in danger because someone tried to assassinate her. He begged the straw-hat crew to see her if she’s safe. “The mermaid Princess?! I gotta have a look! I’ll go and protect her right away! Would it be alright if I looked at her underwear?!” Brook quickly on his way. but one of Princess guardian asked to come along with him, so they went to her room together.

After waiting for a while, (Y/N) used her Haki again _‘…Luffy went somewhere again’_ she thought. She wondered where he could went to.

Then Brook and the guardian come back and informed that the Princess has been kidnapped. The King gasped and panicked.

Then another human pirates attacked them, Zoro manage to defeat all of them alone. Meanwhile, the King still crying and worrying about her only daughter “She would never leave the palace on her own accord! Shirahoshi is big as I am! If she’d gone out, everyone would’ve seen her!” he stated. He also accused Luffy and the crew for planning kidnaping Shirahoshi. “but Luffy would never kidnap just anyone!” (Y/N) said.

“no! tere is no one else! I will not allow you to leave until Shirahoshi has been returned to me!!”

“what?!” the crew gaped. Now they’re dealing with some troublesome King.


	79. Noah

After hearing The King crying over her daughter, the gate suddenly opened and group of fish-men pirates walks in. The King widened his eyes by the sight of one certain fish-men “Vander Decken! Now it’s all clear! You’re the culprit! Give me back my daughter!” the King demand. Vander laughs “we’re not even married yer, dad, and you want her back already?!”

“I’m not your dad! Where is Shirahoshi?! She had better been safe!!”

It seems Vander doesn’t know what was the King talking about. Then he just realized that the Princess is not in the palace right now. then he went outside to find Shirahoshi with his devil fruit power “if I can’t have you… no one can!! I’ll kill you!!” he shout.

The King gets more panicked and begged the pirates not to hurt Shirahoshi. Then another fish-men named Hody, laughed at the King for being pathetic. Turns out, he’s also one of Arlong’s gang and look up to him. Then Hody grip the wall with his bare hand as it cracked in half and the seawater from outside start pouring into the castle.

Zoro told the others to untie everyone and the water start rising really fast. (Y/N) quickly went to above the King and untie his chains. King Neptune gasped and look at her “quick! You need to bring everyone to the safe place!” she said. “what about you?!” the King asked.

“if he follows us we’re all finished! (Y/N), you’ll go with Usopp and the others!” Zoro said.

“I can’t just leave you!”

“if you stay you’ll drown again. Go protect the others!”

(Y/N) hesitate at first, but she went down to kiss Zoro. Zoro watch her fly above them with her devil fruit to avoid being drowned. Then he take a deep breath and dive in. Now he’s facing with Hody and prepared for battle.

Meanwhile, The King and his soldiers are free. But The King told them not to fight back because he doesn’t want his people to get hurt. (Y/N) can’t help but worried abou Zoro since he’s been down there for a while. “Usopp-kun, can you check on Zoro-san?! I’ll hold Brook-san!” (Y/N) ask as she grabbed Brook above water, luckily he’s light enough to carry on. Then Usopp dive in and spotted Zoro below water, he surprised when he saw Zoro sliced Hody.

Then Zoro manage to swim back to the surface to take a breath. “Zoro-san!” (Y/N) called, he waved and tell her he’s alright. The King told the crew to hold on to him since the seawater rising quickly. Brook and Usopp using their own bubble so they can breath underwater. But since Zoro and (Y/N) didn’t have it, they have hold their breath. Zoro told (Y/N) to hold on to me tightly as they take a deep breath. The King manage to make a path for his mens to escpae from the castle. Zoro look at (Y/N) that start losing her breath by seconds and her face shown she can’t hold it any longer. The seawater weakened her.

The King almost loses his strength for making path for his soldiers. Then his whale pet come to rescue him and pulled The King away along the crew that still holding on to him. But Hody still alive and hold The King’s tail so he can’t escape. Then Hody’s men start surrounded them and capture him and the crew. Brook and Usopp panicked, while Zoro trying to keep them away from (Y/N) who’s already fainted from losing a lot of air and the seawater around her.

After that, the fish-men pirates took them and tied them with chains. They also put into a cage and hang them above the water and it slowly rising. (Y/N) still fainted from the seawater that drenched her “it looks like she’s more least strong when it comes to seawater” Brook said. “well, her devil fruit is basically fire. Maybe it caused of that” Usopp said. Zoro, Usopp, and Brook trying to figure out how to get out from their chains.

(Y/N) heard voices around her, when she opened her eyes Zoro, Usopp and Brook looked at her. “(Y/N) is awake!” Usopp said. “you alright?” Zoro asked. (Y/N) nodded, then she realized she’s chained like them “what happened? Ugh—my head still hurts… I must have caught a lot of seawater…” she start having headaches.

“don’t push yourself. But we need to get out of here before the water rising” Usopp said.

(Y/N) look down below her and saw the water is risining closer “not again…” she sweat-dropped. Then she turned to Brook, somehow his mouth gaped and he’s not moving “what’s wrong with Brook-san?”

“his soul just left him” Usopp said.

“wha--- wait, Brook-san! Don’t die just yet! There’s still so much to live for!!”

“that’s not what I meant!” Usopp explained that Brook can make his soul left his body but he’ll back soon, now Brook is searching for Pappagu to ask him for help.

~~~ TIME SKIP ~~~

At the plaza of fish-men island, every citizen gathered and watch their King being crossed. Along with his sons. Sadly, Shirahoshi, Megalo her pet, and jimbei also being captured. And the area heated up by the intense and Shirahoshi begged Luffy to come and save them. Suddenly, Luffy appeared and kicked Hody hard in the stomach across the ground. Nami and Robin also there and manage to retrieve a document that Jimbei requested and Robin able to free the Princes from their locks.

Above them, Sunny also coming on their direction and shot beam at them, hitting half of Hody’s crew. King’s whale pet also save him and the Princes away from the scene. Sunny landed in the middle of the area, and the whole crew appeared behind Luffy. Hody get back up again and his mens also there more to come and surrounded them. “shall we using my Haki or your Haki?” (Y/N) ask Luffy.

“nah. Just me is enough” then Luffy stepped forward and use his Haki to knock half of the crew out without moving.

The fish-men gaped and surprised what Luffy capable of. Then Lufy turned to Hody “your name’s Hody, right? I gotta beat you down. You can play at being a regular King all you want. But, there’s only one room in this world for one King of Pirates!!” he strongly stated.

Then Luffy run forward and beated some more of them, the crew follows him behind and wiped the fish-men pirates as well.

The crew star beating most of the fish-men pirates, even the Kraken also on the straw-hat pirates side. Now its protecting Shirahoshi. They have battled for a while and Luffy manage approach Hody thanks to his crew making a path for him. Luffy kicked Hody in the face “I’m burning with rage now!!!” he shout. The two of them start fighting each other, but Luffy manage to knocked him down. Then the ground start shaking and they saw something big is coming at their direction. The King widened his eyes when he saw a giant ship is coming “that’s the Ark of Prophecy! The Noah!” he also said the ship must not be moved until a certain day has arrived.

Turns out, the ship is targeting where ever Shirahoshi located and aimed at her. Shirahoshi deceided to stay away from the plaza and the ship moving directly at her. Hody also still alive after being defeated by Luffy and start climbing his way to the ship. It seems he’s being betrayed by Vander Decken who caused the ship went directly at Shirahoshi. Luffy also jumped onto the ship. (Y/N) look up where Luffy went straight to the ship “Luffy…”.

“you’re going to be sliced easily if you don’t pay attention, little girl!!” one of fish-men shouted and aimed at (Y/N).

But (Y/N)manage grab his head with her bare hand without looking at him. Then she glared at him _“if you make me lose another brother. I’ll kill every one of you without any ashes left”_ she warn with cold tone. (Y/N) squeezed hard the fish-men skull and throw him aside as he fainted.

(Y/N) transform to her flaming mode and burn all the fish-men around them.

While Luffy chasing the ship, the others still fighting with the some of fish-man crews left. They have been fighting for a while and the war still haven’t finished. And the Noah ship start falling right to the fish-men island. One of the prince, Fukoboshi, told everyone the true nature of Hody and asked to destroy the fish-man island. But Luffy disagree with him “from the moment we landed in the square we and Jimbei decided… that we wouldn’t let anyone on fish-man island be hurt! Anyone!! Leave it to us!” Luffy said through snail-phone.

“we’re friends, aren’t we?!” Luffy add.

(Y/N) look up and glad to hear what he just say “Luffy” she smiled proudly.

The crew able to beat every strong Hody’s members and Luffy still fighting with Hody outside the bubble. The rest of the crew regroup and thankfully everyone is all right. Luffy doing his best to make the ship stop, but then some Neptunians come and manage caught the ship before its fall and hit the fish-men island. The people on the island cheered that their island is saved thanks to Luffy and Shirahoshi who called the Neptunians for help. (Y/N) look around the area “Luffy still isn’t here!” she said with worried tone.

Then Shirahoshi come with Luffy bleeding on her hand “someone, help!! Luffy won’t stop bleeding!! He went too far trying to help us!!” she said. She lay him down on the ground and Luffy won’t stop bleeding. Chopper checked on him and asked everyone if they could donate their blood to Luffy. But the townsfolk seems hesitate giving their blood to Luffy “oh wait! Isn’t it a law here that you can’t give humans blood?!” Chopper said.

“what?! What kind of law is that?! That’s awful!” Nami said.

“please, anyone! Help my little brother!!” (Y/N) begged the fish-people.

Then Jimbei step forward “use my blood! It’s F. you can have as much as you need!” he offered.

“Jimbei-san!” (Y/N) thanked him.

While being transfused, slowly Luffy start awake. “hey, Jimbei… you gotta join my crew!!” Luffy said.


	80. To the New World

Finally, the fight with Hody is over. He and some of his gang has been taken into the prison. The human slaves also finally free. The Straw-Hat pirates took their opportunity to leave the area. Shirahoshi also coming with them and ask why are they escaping from the plaza, but Zoro said they don’t want to be treated like a hero there “let me lay it out for you… the hero is the guy his shares his grog with others! I wanna drink all the grog!” he stated. “not that again! What is wrong with you guys?!” Nami scold.

Meanwhile in the back, Luffy still trying to make Jimbei joining his crew. But Jimbei said he cannot join because it’s not the right moment to join them and he wanted to finish some business first “I promise you that I will return to you. If you still feel the same way about me then… will you ask me to join the straw hat crew once again?” he ask Luffy.

“you better come back! Got that?!” Luffy said.

Everyone know how persistent their Captain is, so all they have to do is to wait for Jimbei coming back to them.

Then the crew start wondering what they’ll do next. But Shirahoshi wanted to thanked them properly. Then one of the King’s soldier approached them and bring a massage from the King that they invited the straw hat crew for a feast. Of course, the crew agreed and followed him to the castle. Then they’ve been brought into under the castle, somehow the area is dark and there’s a huge stage in front of them. Below them there’s soldiers cheered from them.

They even give entertainment and lots of feast for the straw hat pirates. Everyone is having fun and enjoyed the entertainment. Then (Y/N) saw Robin sneak out from the hall and the King is out as well, she thought maybe they’re discussing something important. She decided to ask Robin later. While everyone is busy having fun, Zoro dragged (Y/N) outside quietly. They went to the corner of the hall pretty far from the party where’s there no one else but them. “Zoro-san, why are we here?” she ask.

Suddenly Zoro pushed her on the wall and trapped her with his body as he stare down at her. (Y/N) felt nervous and could hear her heart pounding so loud “shall we continue what we have left?” he grinned.

(Y/N)’s face turned red and Zoro start kissing her gently. (Y/N) holding on Zoro’s shirt and melted by his kiss. Then he lift her up while still being pushed on the wall and start kissing her neck, his leg pushed between (Y/N)’s tights. (Y/N) moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

They’ve making out for a while until Zoro’s hand grabbed her right breast and squeeze it “Z-Zoro-san, people might see us” (Y/N) said as she panted heavily.

“but from the sound of it, you seems to enjoy it” he squeeze her breast more as (Y/N) moaned again “…or you still don’t want to do it? I won’t push you”

“…no, it’s just. I preferred we’re doing it properly. Since this is… my first time” (Y/N) said the last part with low tone and looked away, not facing Zoro.

Zoro widened his eye a little and stare at her “then what we’re doing back in the prison. That could be your first time?” he asked. (Y/N)’s face turns redder, but she nodded.

“and I might be your first?”

(Y/N) nodded again, still blushing in deep shade of red. Suddenly, Zoro hold her tight and hide his face in (Y/N)’s neck. He could feel his heart beating so fast and felt so happy. Then he remember something “back there, you wanted to tell me something. What was it?” he ask.

(Y/N) remembers, she almost confessed to Zoro. Then she also remember that everything he did is for her. At first, (Y/N) knows that she’s love Ace more than anyone. But since Ace already gone, she need to move on. She just realized that… she also fell in love with Zoro. Then her tears start dropping from her eyes.

Zoro look at her and wiped her tears “…why are you crying?” he caressed her cheek gently.

(Y/N) shakes her head, she need to give her answer to him “Zoro-san, I—“

Then someone calling and looking for (Y/N) and Zoro, it was Usopp and Chopper walking on the hallway. “it’s them. We should get back” Zoro said and put her down. Somehow (Y/N) disappointed a little because their alone moments always get disturbed. Nonetheless, she follows Zoro.

Usopp and Chopper finally found them walking toward to their direction “there you are! Where have you guys been? Shirahoshi want to tell us something about a treasure!” Usopp said. Then he noticed (Y/N) and Zoro holding hands “you two… holding hands? Are you two--”.

Zoro hold (Y/N)’s hand tightly “yeah, we are holding hands. But unfortunately I have to wait again”

“I’m sorry… I think I need to prepare my heart first” (Y/N) said.

“o-oh, I see…” somehow Usopp’s heart hurts a little. “w-well then, let’s go back! Everyone’s waiting!” Usopp quickly turned his heels and runs back.

“huh? Usopp, wait for me!” Chopper runs behind him “why are we running?!”

Then Usopp stopped and looked behind him, he saw (Y/N) looks happy with Zoro. He clenched his chest and feel pain in his heart. He realized, that (Y/N) likes Zoro or maybe Zoro like her back. He shakes his head and walk back with everyone, all he could do is hide his pain and smiled like he used to.

When everyone is back to their ship, the barrel that supposed has the mysterious man in it disappear, they just know the man’s name is Caribou. The monster trio start searching for him in the main island while the rest is waiting at the ship with Shirahoshi, Hachi, and Camie. Then they decided to went back to the castle to meet the King and Jimbei there. Turns out, the King treasures has been stolen by Caribou. The trio did find him and he’s the one who stole all the treasures. But they’ve got a problem when on their back.

They said they run into someone from Big Mom’s crew and taken all the treasure because they eat their sweets, she even threat that she’ll destroy fish-man island if she didn’t get her sweets. Jimbei got a headache because Luffy picked a fight with Big Mom. The King and the minister somehow panicked as well. Nami scold and hit them until they got swollen for giving all the treasures to Big Mom. _“c’mong, gang… wet’th go to duh new worlh…”_ Luffy said although he just got beaten up by Nami.

“talk about a depressing start to a journey!!!” the crew scold him.

The Straw-hat pirates are ready to leave the fish-men island, now they’re on the side of the dock and everyone see them to go. They even kinf enough to give a special log pose when they went into the new world and explains how’s it work to Nami. Nami panicked since every direction they take will lead to any dangerous island. “it reads danger level?! Smash that thing at once!!” Usopp said.

“let me see” Luffy suddenly appear as his neck around Nami, which is kinda creepy and make Nami and Usopp scream in horror “whoa, check out the way the middle one is shaking! I bet that island’s really neat!!” Luffy grinned.

“nooo!!” Nami scream and cried.

“he overheard!!” Usopp panicked.

After all the arguing, the crew set sail and said goodbye t everyone in the fish-men island. Luffy also make sure Jimbei didn’t forget his promise that he’ll return to them.

When they almost far enough, Shirahoshi suddenly appeared and make a promise that if they ever meet again she’ll stop being crybaby agan, and will see the surface with them. Luffy agreed and make pinky promise with her, the rest of the crew did the same. The ship finally went out from the fish-men island gate and on their way to the new world. Luffy look up high “once we get to the surface… we’ll be on the same sea as Shanks! I can’t wait to see him” he said. (Y/N) smiled to him, she understand that Luffy respects Shanks so much. She wanted to meet him in person as well… and thanked him.

“here we go, people!!! To the New World!!!” Luffy shout and everyone cheered for their next journey.


	81. Punk Hazard

While on their way back to the surface, the crew still have to pass through the deep underwater just like before. So some of the guys decided to start fishing and catch one of the giant fish. (Y/N) watch Usopp tying the knot on the giant hook “is this safe? What if the bubbles pop?” (Y/N) ask. “don’t worry! What you see in front of you is the expert of catching fish underwater!” Usopp stated with confidence. (Y/N) chuckled by his statement. Then Luffy found a fish and punched it, they also caught the fish with their hook and pulled it back to their ship.

Suddenly, another bigger fish eat the fish they’ve caught and the crew panicked. Then another one bigger appeared and eat the fish. Zoro use his swords attack to kill the fish. And now they have fresh fish to eat. “anyways… are we even moving? It kind of seems like we’re sinking?” Usopp wonders. But Luffy said maybe it just his imagination.

(Y/N) spotted weird white long thing nearby “what’s that?” she pointed. The crew look at where she point at, they wondered what’t that as well. But Robin said it’s a whitestorm underwater. The crew panicked as the strong current pulled them into the storm. But its too late for them to escape since the current too strong and they got pulled into it. But when they manage get out from the whitestorm, they saw something swimming around them. The crew gaped when they saw a pack of giant whales swimming.

“all of them look like Laboon!” (Y/N) shout, feeling excited to see the whales up close.

Brook cried and thought one of them might be Laboon. Unfortunately, none of them are the same Laboon from the Grand Line. “look, this ain’t no whale-watching trip! We may be out of the stream, but it’s still plenty dangerous!” Sanji warns.

“first, a head count! Did we lose anyone?! (Y/N)!!”

“here!” (Y/N) raise he hand.

“Nami!!”

“here”

“Robin!!”

“present”

“okay, that’s everyone! let’s get out of here! One collison with these giant whales could rock the ship to pieces!!”

“count the rest of us too!” Chopper cried.

“there are six more of us alive and well… assuming anyone cares!”

“give us our order, Nami!” Usopp said.

“we’re fine where we are!” Nami said.

“hear that?! We’re fine right here, dammit! Enjoy the whale show!!” Sanji gives a thumb-up.

“what is your problem?!” Usopp scold.

But Nami also warned them about the strong current created by the whales, so they told the crew to follow the group.

Then Brook start playing his violin and play the Binks Brew melody, which is heard one of the whale. The Whale responding to his music and somehow it gives them a lift. When they finally reach to the surface, they could see the skies turns dark with lightning coming out from it. The crew getting excited to set sail on the Red Line. Suddenly, a snail phone crying from inside the ship. When Luffy about to pick it up Robin warned him if he picked it up, the signal will be noticed by the Marines or it also could be a trap.

Nonetheless Luffy still picking it up “hello? Luffy speaking! Future Pirate King!”

“not so fast! Don’t tell them everything!!” Usopp smacked him.

 _“help me!! It’s so—cold… is that you… boss?!”_ the snail phone answered.

The crew gasped “no, I ain’t your boss! Is it cold there?!” Luffy ask. But the person from the other side keep screaming and running away from a samurai. He also said that his mens also being killed by the samurai. Then Luffy asked where’s the man right now.

 _“punk hazard!!!”_ he said before the sound of him screaming and being sliced by a sword.

“aaaah! He’s dead!!” the crew panicked.

“hmm… I smell a mystery!” Luffy said.

“there’s no mystery about it! That guy just got sliced to bits!!” Usopp shout.

“remember what Robin-san said, it could be a trap” (Y/N) reminded them.

Then Brook explained that samurai is a tittle for a swordsman from Wano island. Luffy decided to go to the island nearby, which is the island has horrible storm and exploding volcano within. (Y/N) felt nervous a little since it reminds her the training with her mother, the island has similar atmosphere. When they almost reach the island a huge wall of flames surrounded the shore, so the ship can’t pass through. But Nami can make a path for them. And the one who’s goes first with Luffy are the one who draws the short straws. It was (Y/N), Usopp, Robin, and Zoro.

“I’ll trade with someone! Anyone!!” Usopp panicked. (Y/N) tried to reassure him that they’re going to be all right. Then Nami make a cloud path over the flaming wall for them to pass by using a mini Merry boat. Since its only have 4 seats, (Y/N) have no choice to sit on Zoro’s lap. Then the mini Merry start sliding on the cloud path and cross over the fire walls, while the others are waiting on the ship. While passing through, the group decided to eat their lunch boxes made by Sanji.

“what’s going on?! This is not lunchtime!!” Usopp shout.

“you aren’t gonna eat yours?” Zoro ask as he munched on his lunchbox.

“I wouldn’t be able to keep it down!!”

“but they’re so good. Have some” (Y/N) feed some of her meal to Usopp.

Usopp tasting the meal that (Y/N) just feed to him “yeah, they’re good. But we’re still on top of flaming walls! Oh man, I think my condition is flaring up for the first time in two years… as a matter of fact, I suffer from a debilitating case of ‘can’t-get-on-the-island-it is’!”

“we know” the four of them said in union.

Then they finally reach to the island, there they saw a giant gate says Punk Hazard. It seems the area is off-limits, and it has sign that it belongs to World Government and The Marines. “meaning that if anyone was here, they’d be Government employess. No point going inside, let’s turn back!” Usopp said, but the others keep walking in through the gate. When they walks in the temperature gets hotter, so the crew took off some of their clothes. (Y/N) only changed into top bikini and short jeans.

“the whole place is covered in fire” (Y/N) said.

“it doesn’t seem as though this island was originally on fire… was there some disaster? And accident?” Robin wondered.

“man, it’s so hot in here!” Luffy complains, then Luffy turned to (Y/N) who’s not having a problem by massive heat “(Y/N), you look fine”

“that’s because I already used to this kind of heat. Back in two years training, I was in lava island with my mother”

“l-lava island?! Is that why you can stand the heat?!” Usopp gasped.

“that’s one of the reasons”

“you were training with Lucy? How is she?” Robin ask.

“she’s still strong and scary as ever” (Y/N) chuckled.

“strong and scary enough than (Y/N)?! how strong her mother could be?!” Usopp panicked.

“who knows. But the only one who enjoyed the heat is only her” Zoro look at (Y/N) jumping from rock to rock with good mood.

“I guess you right” Usopp sweat-dropped.

They have walked for a while until they found some building that looks like melted from the fire. Luffy tried to look for the person who called them through snail phone earlier. Usopp reminded them that the person from the snail phone said something about cold. “yeah, that doesn’t make any sense. How can it be cold when it’s so hot?! …maybe he’s an idiot” Luffy said. “what kind of reasoning is that?!” Usopp shout.

The group walk some more and look at the area. Suddenly they heard a growl behind them and gasped by the sight behind them. A fire-breathing dragon looking right at them, they couldn’t believe that such creatures exist. “who goes there…?” the dragon said. “whoa! It just said something!!” Luffy shout. “no, it was a figment of your imagination!!” Usopp said. Then the dragon start blow his fire at them, luckily fire doesn’t work on (Y/N). She transformed into her flaming version and ready to attack back.

Luffy, Zoro, and (Y/N) start fighting the dragon. While fighting, (Y/N) could hear a voiced from the dragon _‘it really talks?’_ but she didn’t see the dragon moving its mouth to speak. Then Zoro told (Y/N) that he had a plan to slice the dragon. (Y/N) nodded and fly higher. Turns out, Luffy on top of the dragon’s head already “Luffy, get away from the dragon!” (Y/N) warn. Luffy quickly jump off from the dragon and kicked hard the dragon to the ground. Then Zoro jump high and slice off the dragon’s head. (Y/N) fly to Zoro and Luffy and catch them before the falls to the ground.

They regroup and approached the head of the dragon. They surprised when they see a pair of legs attached to the dragon’s head. Luffy pulled him out but the only one came out is the man’s pair of legs. “aah! I’ve been pu-pu-pulled off and given my freedom!” a voice came from the legs.

“he’s still talking?! What is he, a zombie?!” Luffy gaped.

“he’s a monster!!” Usopp shout in panic.

“that’s odd, but it seems there’s no mark that this man has been torn into two” (Y/N) said as she look at where the pair of legs were attached to.

The group stare at the legs with curiousity, since it can talk and move. But it seems he can’t see nor hear them. The legs suddenly make his way through the group and runs away “that buffon of a Warlord will never escpae my wrath!! Poot!” the legs shout.

“come back! You have to join my crew!!” Luffy shout with excitement.

“don’t you even think about it!!” Usopp scold. The group start following Luffy who's chasing the pair of legs.


	82. Warlord of The Sea, Trafalgar Law

Luffy chasing the pair of legs for a while until he finally catch it and play with it. He attached the legs on the his back so he could imitate a centaur. They even barbequed the dragon’s meat they killed earlier. Then (Y/N) flew to higher building to check the area, her eyes widened when she see what is in front of her. Zoro noticed her gasping “ what’s wrong?” he approached her while munching some of dragon’s meat. He’s surprised as well when he see the same scenery as (Y/N). then he called the group to see what’s on the other side. All of them gasped when they see a land covered in ice and snow just across the lake.

“oh, right! On the transporder snail… he said it was ‘cold’. Which means… the killer samurai and his victim are on that side of the island!” Usopp said. Suddenly he saw something in the sky and screamed “what’s the matter, Usopp-kun?” (Y/N) ask. Usopp said he saw a person with wings on the sky. Then the transponder snail from Usopp’s bag rings and Usopp picked it up. The one who’s talking is Brook. He told them the rest of the crew that were on the ship was fainted by sleeping gas and taken by some mysterious people wearing suit with masks.

When Brook woke up, he was surrounded by the mysterious people and somehow now he’s in a place covered in snow and ice. Meanwhile, (Y/N) noticed talking friendly with a person but he has four legs. (Y/N) blinks and not sure what she’s seeing. Then she called Zoro and pointed who’s Luffy talking to. It looks like Zoro confused as much as she is. Suddenly the centaur and Luffy start fighting. (Y/N) quickly fly down to help Luffy, she kicked another centaur that almost hit Luffy. “are you alright, Luffy?” (Y/N) ask.

The group approached the centaur looking creatures, there’s one half-giraffe and the other half-leopard “they’re supposed to be horses… not that actually exist!” Usopp said.

Then Usopp found a transponder snail with ‘CC’ logo on it. He suspect that those people really aren’t centaurs, they maybe originally a human like them before.

“I’d wager on them being ‘captive’, not missing. Hopefully they haven’t been executed by firing squad yet…” Robin said.

“stop that!”

“guess it would have been quicker if we’d gotten off on the other side to begin with” Zoro said.

“but my power would be difficult to use on cold island!” (Y/N) said.

“yeah, but then we’d never got to eat a dragon. And I’d never have met Ashimaro!!” Luffy said.

“what the hell is ‘Ashimaro’?” Zoro ask.

“it’s the name of my back legs!”

The group decided to help the rest of the crew on the cold side of the island. They approached the lake and trying to figure out how to cross it. Zoro suggested they swim over the lake “(Y/N), Robin, and I can’t swim, you know” Luffy said. “I assume you’re not expecting us to carry you across on our backs!!” Usopp shout “What about (Y/N), she can fly across the lake right?”. (Y/N) blinks and hit her palm, it seems the idea isn’t crossed her mind “are you stupid?” Usopp sweat-dropped.

“no, can’t do. With strong winds like this she could blown away. What if her flame got abolished by the snow?” Zoro warn.

“that’s true” then Usopp had and idea and make a banana boat thanks to his special seed, he even make plants as an oar for the banana boat.

“here we go! Man oars!! To the land of shaved ice!!” Luffy shout.

“you have to row too!” Usopp scold.

When they’re half-way cross the lake, out of nowhere something almost hit them. It was one of the centaur from before. When they look at the snow land ahead, a pack of people that look like centaurs appeared. Suddenly one of them start shot a bazooka at them and they fall into the lake. Zoro manage to save Luffy, and Usopp save Robin before both of them drown. “where’s (Y/N)?!” Zoro look around the lake to find her. “no way! is she drown?!” Usopp panicked. Suddenly, some of the centaur looking people got burned by dark flames. Usopp and Zoro widened their eyes “that flames—“.

(Y/N) has transformed again and start attacking the centaur looking people. She casted her flames around her as the snow around her melted _“I’ll make you taste the flame of hell if you hurt my friends”_ she warn with cold tone and glared at them. The leader, Brownbeard, ordered his mens to attack her. But none of the bullet manage to hit her as she able to take down half of the group. Then Usopp shout that Zoro has been dragged by a shark. (Y/N) caught off guard for a second and one of them saw an opening. One of the centaur with a sword about to attack (Y/N), but it was blocked by another sword. “yo ho ho! Hitting a Lady when she’s off guard is truly low”

“Brook-san!”

Brook arrived at perfect time and helped (Y/N) defeated the centaur people. While Brook hold them off, (Y/N) helped the others to get on land, including Zoro that just defeated the sharks that almost eat him. The four of them start shivering and clattering their teeth cause of extreme cold.

(Y/N) doing her best to make them warm a little, but too bad her flames got flamed out by the cold strong winds. Robin said they’re lucky that they’re run across the centaur people. “look at those nice warm clothes!!!” Robin, Luffy, and Zoro grinned at them. The centaur people panicked and step back away from them. But it’s too late since they start approached them and take their coats forcefully for each one of them. Then Luffy also able to make the Brownbeard to give them a ride to find the others. Since Brownbeard is half crocodile, the group could sit on his back and let Brownbeard run just like Luffy told him to.

As usuall, (Y/N) sit on Zoro’s lap and he enjoyed the warmth from her “I wonder everyone is okay…” (Y/N) said with worried tone.

“they should be okay since there’s Sanji and Franky with Nami and Chopper” Brook explained.

“aah, Chopper. I missed him already. I want to hug his fluffy body” (Y/N) sigh.

“you have me already” Zoro said. (Y/N) blushed a little and covered her face on Zoro’s chest and embraced closer since he’s wearing furry coat.

“geez, who brought this lover-birds on board” Usopp sweat-dropped.

Finally, they almost arrived at the facility. But what they see around them is some part of some battleship that has been crushed into half. “what is going on?” (Y/N) gaped when she saw around her. Then they spotted someone standing in the distant, Luffy recognize the person with dotted hat and black long coat “huh?! You’re—I remember you! It’s me, man! Thanks for your help that one time!!” Luffy waved at Trafalgar Law. (Y/N) noticed Law as well and widened her eyes, the last time she saw him was at the cave in Amazon island.

Luffy remember that Law helped him, Jimbei, and (Y/N) escape from Whitebeard’s war “he’s like Jimbei. I owe him my life!!” Luffy said.

Then Luffy hop down from Brownbeard and approached Law. (Y/N) follows him behind. Luffy thanked Law for saving him and (Y/N)’s life back then. Law look at them for a moment “you and I are both pirates, don’t forget about that” he said.

“but without your help nor Luffy and I could have survived. I’m sure Ace feels grateful that you saved us, truly. Remembering what you said to me two years ago, it’s really opened my eyes that I should live on… for Ace’s sake as well” (Y/N) said.

“yeah, we’re so lucky to we met both you and Jimbei! Thanks a ton, really!!” Luffy smiled.

Law stare at them for a moment, suddenly a woman from the Marines appeared and approached the laying Marines man. (Y/N) recognized the man and widened her eyes “Luffy, that’s Smoker-san!” she pointed at the man.

“Smoker?!” Luffy look at where (Y/N) pointed “it is you, Smokey! I haven’t seen you guys in ages!!”

Without noticing, Law wrapped his arms around (Y/N) and embraced her tight. (Y/N) widened her eyes and blushed “L-Law-san?!” she called him.

Law’s hand reached her back where her heart position is. Then, with his devil fruit power he took (Y/N)’s heard in a cube. (Y/N) gasped and fainted. “straw hat-ya” Law called Luffy.

“(Y/N)!! what happened to her?!” Luffy picked (Y/N) up.

Suddenly the Marine woman get up and about to attack Law. But she’s not match for Law and he did something to her as she fell down all of sudden and fainted. “go around the back of the lab… you’ll find what you’re seeking thre. I’m sure we’ll meet again” Law told Luffy.

Luffy carried (Y/N) on his shoulder and runs right back to Brownbeard.

When Luffy and (Y/N) back on Brownbeard’s back and the others. All of the sudden, something happened to him and crouched down. “w-what’s wrong?!” Usopp ask in panic. “urgh—I don’t know… suddenly I felt weird and my chest kinda heavy. Somehow I feel warmer than before” (Y/N) scratched her head and get up. “me too… but—huh? Why am I wearing Luffy’s hat?” Luffy touched the hat on his head. The others give them confused look “what are you guys talking about? Are you two really okay?” Zoro ask.

But when (Y/N) and Luffy look at each other, what they see is themselves staring at themselves. They panicked and shouted a little “why am I in (Y/N)’s body?!!” Luffy in (Y/N)’s body panicked.

“w-why am I in Luffy’s body?!” even (Y/N) in Luffy body panicked.

“(Y/N), stop crying in my body!!”

“Luffy too! The flames start coming out from you!” Luffy ((Y/N)) pointed at (Y/N) (Luffy) start covered in dark flames.

“what the—how do I stop this?!”

“this is interesting to watch” Robin chuckled.

“stop it! Can’t you see they just switched bodies?!” Usopp scold “moreover, how did they switched bodies?!”

“I think it’s that Trafalgar guy did it. I saw him did something to the Marines” Zoro said.

“then we should asked this Trafalgar person to switched them back” Brook said “but before that, (Y/N)-san, may I see your panties?” he ask (Y/N) (Luffy).

“it’s weird when Brook asked me that. But it looks like (Y/N)’s wearing short pants, so you can’t see her panties” (Y/N) (Luffy) opened the coat and revealed her top bikini and short jeans.

“yo ho ho! Truly what a sight!” Brook said with nose-bleed.

Zoro smacked (Y/N) (Luffy) and Brook on the head “stop staring at her body like that!” he scold them.

“Zoro-san! You’re hitting my body!” Luffy ((Y/N)) scolded him.

They went a pretty long way and went to the back side of the lab just like Law said. Up ahead, they saw the rest of the crew at distant. “it’s Luffy!! Zoro, Usopp, (Y/N), Robin, and Brook!! I’m so gald we ran into you again, you jerks!!” cheered Sanji and waved at them. “what is that idiot cook so hyped up about?” Zoro sweat-dropped. They gaped when they saw children behind them, and some of the children are giants. Then (Y/N) (Luffy) noticed Franky that about to hit Nami looking at her own breasts “huh? What are you doing?! Franky! No!!” (Y/N) (Luffy) shout. Nonetheless, Franky knocked Nami out on the head.


	83. Pirate Alliance

After regrouping with the rest of the crew, they went inside abandoned facility to avoid the blizzard. Turns out, the others also switched bodies. Witch is kinda confusing telling who is who. (Y/N) (Luffy) also found the owner of pair of legs they found before, it was belonged to a Samurai. Unfortunately, they only found the head and the legs, his torso hasn’t been found. Brook said he found a torso moving on its own, maybe it’s the Samurai’s.

That’s when (Y/N) (Luffy) realized there’s a hole in her chest “my heart is missing?! Wait, I mean—(Y/N)’s heart missing!” she showed everyone there’s a hole in her chest. Everyone gasped and looking through the hole in her chest. “how could this possible? How come you’re still alive when your heart is missing?” Sanji (Chopper) checked (Y/N)’s body.

“who took your heart?!” Zoro ask Luffy ((Y/N)).

(Y/N) start remembering how she could lose her heart. Then she remember “when I was with Luffy, all of the sudden Law-san embraced me. Then I felt something coming out from my chest and I fainted. After that, I woke up in Luffy’s body…” she explained.

“it’s probably Trafalgar’s doing. We need to find him and switched our bodies back” Franky (Nami) said.

“and getting back (Y/N)’s heart too. If he’s holding her heart… (Y/N) or Luffy's life could be in danger. Who knows he could crushed her heart any moment” Robin warned.

Luffy and (Y/N) gulped as they sweat-dropped.

Then Samurai explained he came to this island because he was searching for his son named Momonosuke. He said a Warlord with dotted hat sliced him into pieces. “whaat?! Traffy’s a Warlord now?!” Luffy gasped. “yes, he was added within the last two years” Robin said. The Samurai got mad because part of his body got seperated into different places. “we found your legs on the back of dragon’s head though” (Y/N) said.

“oh yeah! He did say something about Warlord!” Luffy said.

“huh? His lower half did? How did it speak?” Franky (Nami) ask.

“oh, that was me farting!” the Samurai explained as he farted and something speak from his butt.

“you were farting?! That’s disgusting!!”

“I was” he farted again.

“don’t do that! It stinks!”

The crew also tied Brownbeard with chains in case if he ever escaped. He even explained he ended up in Punk Hazard and told them that Law has exchanged his mens that once cannot be moved because of poisonous gas, traded from living animals. That’s why they can walk again. Now they’ve got the pieces together what’s happening in Punk Hazard thanks to Brownbeard, then Usopp ask about the dragon. Browbeard explained that the dragon is artificial life-form to protect the island, he warned them to stay away from it. Although, the crew already ate it.

After that, the crew start making plan to get their body back. Then Nami (Sanji) said that he wanted to go outside to find the Samuria that off gone to find his torso, Brook come with him as well. Franky (Nami) asked Zoro to go with them in case Sanji doing something stupid with her body. “are you you guys going to find that Samurai-san?” (Y/N) ask.

“yeah, that’s because Nami asked me to keep an eye on this two” Zoro pointed at Nami (Sanji) and Brook.

“I see. Be careful out there”

Zoro wanted to kiss (Y/N) on the head before he go, but he realize what he’s looking at is Luffy. (Y/N) give a confusion look and tilted his head. Then he give a little hug to (Y/N) “…this will do until you switched back and get your heart back” he said.

(Y/N) smiled and nodded as she hugged him back. Then they’re on their way to find the Samurai “I have complicated feeling since I can’t tell you’re hugging Luffy or (Y/N)-chan” Nami (Sanji) said to Zoro.

“shut up. It’s your fault that I was forced to come with you!!”

“yo ho ho! You and Luffy are sweet couple!” Brook laughs.

“I’ll kill you later, Brook!” Zoro warns.

Meanwhile, back in abandoned facility. The crew still need to figure out how to get their bodies back. Chopper also figured what’s happening with the children. All of the sudden, one of bigger children in pain. Then Chopper ask them what makes them feel better. They said there’s a kind of candy that could make them feels better after they ate it. It seems Chopper know what’s the candy contains. He said there’s stimulant inside those ‘candies’ so the children couldn’t escape from the lab.

Then Luffy asked if she should get the candy for the children. But Chopper told him stop and don’t give the children any of those candies again. One of the giant kid panted in pain “will you bring us candy, big sis?” he asked. But Luffy refused and can’t bring them candies because Chopper says so. Suddenly, the giant kid goes rampage and start hitting everyone, including the rest of big children that also go rampaging as well. Then Usopp use his sleeping bullet and put the children to sleep.

Sanji (Chopper) clenched his fists, he said he felt sorry for the children and wanted to bring them back home. Luffy agree with him and decided to bring back the children home as well.

So the crew decided to tie the giant children with chains in case if they goes rampaging again.

“but what about the body-switching part?” Chopper (Franky) ask.

“I’m guessing the six of us need to find Trafalgar together in order to be changed back” Sanji (Chopper) said.

“why can’t you just stay the way you are?” Luffy laughs.

“we will not be doing that! Be sensible, (Y/N)!!” Franky (Nami) scold.

“I’m (Y/N)!” Luffy ((Y/N)) said.

Then the group of Luffy, (Y/N), Chopper (Franky), Usopp, and Robin decided to went to the lab. While Franky (Nami) and Sanji (chopper) stay to protect the children. While on their to the lab, they heard an explosion somewhere and they found a big foot prints on the snow. “I wonder if we can use our Haki’s in different bodies?” (Y/N) wondered. “let me try” then Luffy use his Haki inside (Y/N)’s body, he said he detected two beasts nearby. Luffy suggested they should go back to Nami and Chopper.

They quickly on their way back to the children are. When they get there, there’s a smoke coming out from there and they saw two giants shoot inside the building. The two giants aimed at Luffy ((Y/N)) and shoot him, they thought he was the straw hat they’re looking for. “(Y/N)!!” Luffy shout. Thankfully, (Y/N) manage to escape and unhurt. But when they got there, Sanji (Chopper) said the giants has taken Franky (Nami) with them and planned to kill Brownbeard.

(Y/N) (Luffy) decided to get Franky (Nami) back, and Luffy ((Y/N)) and Chopper (Franky) decided to come as well. Chopper (Franky) asked Chopper how to use some of his rumble balls. Sanji (Chopper) warned him that he only can control the monster form about three minutes and then he won’t be able to move for a while. Chopper (Franky) quickly eat one of the rumble balls and turned into Chopper’s monster form “wait a seconf before you take it!!!” Sanji (Chopper) scold.

“(Y/N), how do you cast your flames?” Luffy ask.

“my power usually based from my emotions. But do try think like Ace, how he would cast his flames”

Then they heard monster Chopper approaching them, which is Franky. But suddenly, he went rampage and aimed at both of them. Luffy and (Y/N) panicked as they run away from Chopper before he hits them.

Luffy and (Y/N) followed the giant footprints on the snow while they’re still being chased by monster Chopper. Since it’s hard to see what’s in front of them, Luffy and (Y/N) fell from the cliff. “(Y/N), how do you use your wings?!” Luffy shout. “try imagine you wanted to fly! Moreover, how do I use you rubber power?!” (Y/N) shout back. Then Luffy manage to cast huge flames at her palms and melted the ice spikes below them. The two giants aimed their guns at them, Luffy shouted to (Y/N) to use their bullets to attack back.

Somehow, (Y/N) also can use Luffy’s rubber ability to send the bullets back to the giants as it hit one of them and explodes. “nice!!” Luffy shout. Then an huge ice peak falling above them. Chopper quickly grabbed the massive ice peak and swing it at the other giants that aimed his gun at them. “(Y/N)! throw me at Franky-Chopper!!” Luffy shout. Then (Y/N) use Luffy’s rubber power and throw Luffy at Chopper. Then Luffy kicked Chopper hard in the face as he fainted on the ground.

Without noticing, the other giant still alive and take Franky (Nami) away. “Luffy! He got Nami-san!” both of them start chasing the giant that climbed up on the cliff. Luffy use spread her wings and grab (Y/N) to follow the giant. But the giant already got up ahead first, all of the sudden theyheard something happened to the giant. When they got up there, they saw familiar figure defeated the giant. “…?! Traffy!!” Luffy gasped, Luffy and (Y/N) also manage to break free Nami as well.

Then Law offered to Luffy that they should make an alliance together. He said he had a plan to take down one of the four Emperors. When he mentioned the name of the Emperor that they about to take down, Luffy agreed to join him.

(Y/N) and Nami surprised by his decision, and suggested they should talk about it with the others first.


	84. Caesar Clown

When they return to the others with Law, Luffy explained that they’ll make pirate alliance with him. Some of the crew against his propotion because Law is their enemy as well. Some of the crew scold Luffy for making such sudden decision “this is going to take a while…” (Y/N) sweat-dropped. “I will follow your decision, Luffy… but betrayal is a part of pirate alliance. This might be a good idea for someone as trusting as you” Robin warn him.

“huh? Are you gonna betray me?” (Y/N) (Luffy) ask Law.

“no” Law simply answer.

“look, doesn’t a pirate alliance sounds like fun! I think Traffy’s a good guy, but even if I’m wrong there’s nothing to worry about! I have you guys and your two years of training with me!!” Luffy grinned.

The crew feels touched how proud Luffy has them as his crew. Law watch them in disbelief that Straw hat pirates are kind of people that easily to be trusted. “if you’re thinking that they easy to be trust a stranger then you’re absolutely correct. But… they also kind of people who will not give up either, because they have their Captain with them” Luffy ((Y/N)) said to Law.

Law look at her for a moment “maybe you right… straw hat-ya”

“I’m (Y/N)” she sweat-dropped.

Then Law switched everyone back to their original body, except for Nami that she had no choice but to stay in Sanji’s body for a while because Sanji went outside with Nami’s body. “do something about this!!” Nami shout to Law. “I can’t without a body” Law replies. (Y/N) also back to her body, but she remember that her heart still missing. She asked Law to returned her heart, Law took out (Y/N)’s heart and show it to everyone. they gasped when they saw a real life heart that still beating trapped in clear cube on Law’s hand.

“I don’t want to, not yet. I want to keep her heart a little longer” Law said.

“why would you wanted to do that? ”

“because I wanted to. Don’t worry, you can still use your ability even without your heart” he put (Y/N)’s back to his pocket “I might return it when the time comes”

“might?” but Law doesn’t replies and look at the giant children.

Law ask the crew if they wanted to save the children, Luffy replies that he and his crew wanted to return the children back to their home. “Also, Sanji wants to see that Samurai stuck back together. If you’re part of alliance, you have to help us, right?” Luffy ask Law. Even Usopp warned about Luffy’s stubbornness. Law clicked his tongue and have no choice to go along with Luffy’s decision “who’s the doctor? Come with me; we’ll need to distract Caesar” Law said.

“sorry, I’m kinda immobile at the moment. Ready? Let’s go” Usopp put Chopper on top Law’s hat.

Law’s froze by the humiliation and the crew laughs at him. Then he hanged Chopper at the edge of his sword.

Before leave, Law warned them about Caesar and his power. He said they can’t defeat Caesar without Haki “who can use Haki here? Well, there’s me, (Y/N), Zoro, Sanji,… and you” Luffy said. “that’ll be though. I’ll head back to the lab for now. Law told the crew that they planned to kidnap Caesar instead killing him, he said he had a plan for Caesar. Before leaving, (Y/N) hugged Chopper one last time “what are you doing, (Y/N)-ya?” Law ask her.

“I’m hugging Chopper. I don’t want to leave a chance from hugging him like last time. Be careful out there, Chopper” (Y/N) smiled warmly at him.

“(Y/N)… of course! I’ll do my best!” Chopper nodded and hugged her back.

(Y/N) release him and patted Chopper gently. All of the sudden, Law embraced (Y/N) with one arm. The crew gaped when they saw Law hugging (Y/N). “whoa, Zoro gonna be furious if he saw this…” Usopp sweat-dropped.

Meanwhile, (Y/N) widened her eyes and blushed heavily, somehow she could feel her heart beating fast although its not in her chest anymore “L-Law-san? What are you doing?”

Then he took out (Y/N)’s heart again and saw its beating fast than normal “your heart beating fast... You’re nervous” he grinned.

“t-that’s because Law-san suddenly hugged me!”

Law chuckled a little bit _‘he’s… laughing?’_ (Y/N) thought.

“its warm too…” he said softly, then he put (Y/N)’s heart back to his pocket. He released her and walks away.

(Y/N) watched him leave and she could feel her heart still beating fast somehow then the crew approached her “are you alright, (Y/N)?! did that guy take another your limbs or something?!” Nami ask with worried.

She checked her body “nothing missing, except for my heart. Thank for worrying about me, Sanji-san” she smiled.

“I’m Nami!”

“let’s get your body back before this getting more confusing” Usopp said.

Luffy decided to go ahead to the lab direction with (Y/N), Robin, and Franky. He use his devil fruit power to jump there while carrying the others with him. When they arrive, they’re landed in the middle of a battlefield. They were surrounded by group sided with the Marines. Suddenly, Smoker use katana at Luffy but he manage to dodge it and push him on the ground “what happened to you?! You’re all weak now!!” Luffy said as he holding his arms.

“n-no, I’m not who you--!!” Smoker tries to explain.

“oh, come on… I don’t wanna see myself losing to that guy!!!” all of the sudden, a woman with glasses trying to hit Luffy with her weapon that looks like Smoker’s.

(Y/N) removed her coat as she transformed and quickly jumped in between Luffy and the Marines woman “why is your attacks similar to Smoker-san?!” (Y/N) shout as she blocked the Marines woman weapon.

“I’m Smoker!!” the woman shout.

“WHAT?!!” (Y/N) and Luffy surprised as they trying to get away from being hit by the woman’s weapon since it had sea-prism stone in it.

“it must be Law’s work, (Y/N)!” Robin said.

“huh? He switched this lady with Smoker-san too?!”

“no, wonder that one’s so weak! And that means… YOU’RE Smoker?!” Luffy laughs really loud.

The woman’s face turns dark and glared at Luffy “what’s so funny?!!” he said with anger and tried to hit Luffy and (Y/N) again.

(Y/N) tried to attack back with her flaming fist, but Luffy accidentally pushed her with his devil fruit power as (Y/N) crashed on top the woman (Smoker) “Luffy!!” (Y/N) scold, but Luffy simply said sorry and already on his way. (Y/N) look down below her and widened her eyes when she saw the woman’s (Smoker) face is between her breasts.

“you—why the hell are you wearing bikini in land of snow?!” Smoker scold her.

“what?! What about you then! Showing woman’s breasts like that?! Have you no shame?!”

“at least I wore more clothes than you are, woman!” the woman (Smoker) pushed (Y/N) on the ground as he on top of her and pointed at his weapon at her. Then he realized the hole on (Y/N)’s chest “you’re—“

(Y/N) quickly cast her flame and Smoker realesed her because the flames almost hit him. At the same time, Franky manage to get the door gate open and (Y/N) regroup with the others.

Robin warned the crew about something happening behind them. A giant purple slime dropping from the sky and melted everything, and its looks like poisonous and moving itself too. When on of Smoker’s man hit the giant slime with flame thrower, it explodes and destroy everything around it. After that, the slime that supposed to be destroyed start falling from the sky in million pieces. Then Caesar Clown appeared and watched everything destroyed by the poisonous slime. Luffy run toward Caesar direction and catch him from the side. Caesar surprised that Luffy manage to caught him with his Haki. Caesar tried to poison Luffy, but it seems poison doesn’t work on Luffy.

So he use his poison gas to create explosion to Luffy. From the explosion, (Y/N) came out from the explosiom since it doesn't work on her, and went straight to Caesar. She kicked him hard in the face to the ground using her Haki as well. “all right, (Y/N)! now we’ve really got you!!” Luffy grabbed Caesar. Suddenly, Luffy in pain and falls to the ground. “Luffy!!” (Y/N) tried to save him, but all of the sudden she felt pain in her body and falls to the ground. The others tries to help, but they fainted just like them. Including, Smoker’s partner and Smoker himself.


	85. Time to Escape

While the crew and Smoker, including his partner Tashigi, has taken into the lab and being tie with chains in the cell bar. Turns out, Law also there and he’s being tied as well. The one guarding them is a woman with wings on both of her arms and a man wearing sunglasses. It seems everyone has woken up and find themselves in the same cells. “makes you think of the old days, doesn’t it? Stuck in the same cell” Robin said. “oh, yeah! You guys had me and Smokey captured in Alabasta!” Luffy said.

(Y/N) sit between Luffy and Law “we need to get out of here. And I could tell that person with sunglasses is the mastermind behind all this” she said. Law agree with (Y/N) since he know the man with glasses, he’s called Vergo. And the woman with winged arms is Monet. They’re pirates working under a man called Joker. Then Luffy ask how did Law knows this people, Law replies that he too once worked under the name Joker “in reality, he’s a pirate known the world over. One of the seven Warlords of the sea… Donquixote Doflamingo!” Law explain.

_‘Donquixote… Doflamingo…? Where did I ever hear that name?’_ (Y/N) wonders, trying to remember the faces. “no use… I can’t remember, my head still little dizzy because of the poison gas…” (Y/N) sighed. “not just poison gas, this shakles also made from sea-prism stone” Law said. “oh, I just realized that you’re not wearing your coat, (Y/N).” Robin said.

“I took them off when I was fighting with Smoker-san, I forgot to grab it back. No wonder its kinda chilly…”

“you just realized that?!” Smoker shout.

“and how they tied me is rather… uncomfromtable. I should have wear t-shirt back then…”

“don’t bother. You look pleasing to the man eyes now if you haven’t notice” Vergo said as he sip his coffee. (Y/N) blushed by the comment.

Then Cesar came into the room and went to the cell “this look suit you, Law. You could hardly lay a finger on Vergo, eh?! Looks like our deal paid off handsomely for me” Cesar laughs, he also said he have Law’s heart for the ‘deal’ they make. Vergo holding Law’s heart in the cube just like (Y/N). Cesar start punched hard Law’s hard as he cough in pain. “Law-san!” (Y/N) shout as she look at Law start coughing blood. Cesar look at (Y/N) “oh, isn’t this the infamous child of death Labelle D. (Y/N)?” he stare at her.

“I’m thinking you might have a good of my experiments” he laughs creeply as he start nose-bleeding. (Y/N) shivers in disgust by his perverted grins.

Then Monet start a screen that shows a giant candy in the middle of snow island. Cesar explained he will activated a new weapon called ‘Land of The Dead’. But suddenly through the transponder snail, something happened to his mens that preparing the weapon. Through the screen, there’s a giant slime monster ate the giant candy that Cesar has prepared. Then the slime turned into a massive gas and turned everyone who touches is frozen solid.

(Y/N) look closer at the screen and saw familiar faces running away from the gas “it’s Zoro-san and the others! They’re in that gas area!” (Y/N) said. “you right! Watch out guys, that smoke is dangerous—“ Luffy tried to shout but the sea prism cell make him weak. Suddenly the cell is moving and taken them outside the lab as their cell hanged. Then Law said to them to stick to the plan for counterattack.

“is there anyone in here can burn things? If not, no big deal” Law ask.

“(Y/N) usually who can burn and destroy stuff” Luffy said.

“hey!”

“but since she’s being chained by sea-prism shakles, she can’t cast her flames. So, Franky you’re the man when it comes to fire!”

Then Law asked Franky to shot one of the battleship. Franky shot fire ball at the battleship Law’s point at. Then the smoke from explosion coming through them. Somehow, Law manage to escape from the chains “now the video snails can’t see us”

Law explained that he had prepared normal chains so he can switch the one with sea-prism stone. Then he break the Straw hat’s chains as well. Then he turned to Smoker and Tashigi “now, what to do with you two? You know too much. Your fates rests entirely on my whim”

“you already know full wel what you’re going to do, so quiet wasting our—“ then Smoker snapped “wha--?!”

“huh? Eeek!!” Tashigi blushed and trying to cover herself.

“listen to you shrieking like a woman…”

“maybe it’s because Tashigi-san is a woman, Smoker-san…” (Y/N) sweat-dropped.

“j-just undo these chains! I’ll do anything you say!” Tashigi cried, then Smoker and her start arguing about something.

Luffy and Robin already came out first, Law panicked a little since the Straw-hat crew always doing reckless things without according to plan. Then Law transported everyone into the lab thanks to his devil fruit power.

Then they opened the shatters so the people in front of the gate could come in. at the same time from the other shutter, Zoro and the others also manage get into the lab. Luffy and the others are on higher floor. Then Smoker’s man sealed the hole on the shutter so the gas can’t come in as well. After everthing calmed down a little, Brook take a look outside by using his spirit. He said that the outside has turned solid and thic. Suddenly, the Marinse start aimed their weapons at Nami, Zoro, and the others. “ooh! Are we getting started?!!” Luffy said excitedly.

“listen to me you two. I don’t want you interfering with me and his crew” Law warned Smoker and Tashigi.

“Got it” Smoker said.

Then Nami shouted at Law to turn her and Sanji their bodies back together. Finally, they switched back “no!! the dream is dead!!” Sanji shout.

“I’m back!! Wait—why am I wearing a different coat?! Did you take my clothes off?!!” Nami punched Sanji in the face.

“there’s a very good reason for GBLARRGABLARGH!!!”

(Y/N) chuckled that they’re finally returned to their normal self. Then (Y/N) turned and saw Zoro staring right at her. She can feel her heart thumped a little through his sharp gaze. Then (Y/N) signaled him that she’s okay.

Then Zoro glare at her and signaling where’s her coat. (Y/N) recognized that scary glare and panicked a little as she covered her chest. “…” Law look at (Y/N) and Zoro communicating, he hold (Y/N)’s heart in his pocket and could feel her heart beating fast.

Then Law warned everyone about poison gas inside the lab and they only have two hours period. “hey, woman. Put on some damn clothes on! You’re distracting!” Smoker shout at (Y/N). “well if ever find a coat that would be helpful!” (Y/N) shout back. (Y/N) and Smoker start arguing each other, but Law stopped them and hurried up to go with his plan. Then Luffy told (Y/N) to go with the others “what about you?” (Y/N) ask. Luffy said he’ll go find Cesar with Smoker and Law. (Y/N) nodded, but before she went back to the others she turned to Smoker.

“what do you want, woman?” Smoker ask.

(Y/N) stick her tongue out “you’re not nice! I don’t like your attitude! But… don’t die, alright?!” she said and fly back to the rest of the crew.

“…what is she? A kid?” Smoker turned his heels and walk away. Although, he felt a little happy that she said that to him.

(Y/N) went back to the crew who’s fighting off Smoker’s mens. (Y/N) cast dark flames to keep them away “(Y/N)!!” Zoro called. (Y/N) turned to him “Zoro-sa—Aww!” he pinched her cheek. “where’s the hell is your coat?! Cover yourself!!” he scold. (Y/N) told him that she left her outside. Then Zoro took off his coat and give him to (Y/N), she told him that she didn’t need a coat “you better wear this or I’m doing you later until you can’t walk for a week!” he threats and glare at her.

“w-what?! That’s vulgar! Stop it!” (Y/N) said as her face turns into deep red.

“then wear the damn coat! I don’t want another men looking at you like this!!”

(Y/N) pouted and wear the coat as Zoro told her to “you’re not cold?” (Y/N) ask. Suddenly, he wrapped one arm around her and kissed her deeply. (Y/N)’s eyes widened and her face get redder.

Zoro let her go “now I’m not” then he continue making a path so the other can pass. While (Y/N) went to the back of Brownbeard where he lend them a lift.

Zoro, Brook, and the Samurai named Kinemon making a path through the facilities. Then Tashigi jumped down and clashed with Zoro’s swords. But Tashigi didn’t have desire to fight with him and let Zoro and the others go. She also warned her mens not to fight at the moment and make their way out from the hall. Because Cesar planned to trap them there. Everyone run as fast as they can to make it through the door before the poison gas that already pass the front gate reach them.

Luckily, the crew and most of Smoker’s man manage to pass through the gate before it close. The crew continue on their way to make through the facilities, all of them on the Brownbeard’s back “forgive me. You’ll have to bear our weight… there’s just no other option! We’re all sick and tired of running” Zoro said. “that’s a horrible reason! Get off!!” Brownbeard shout.

The more they went deeper the facility, the hotter the temperature is. (Y/N) feeling uncomfortable wearing a coat “it’s kind weird wearing a coat in such humid…” she start taking her coat off. But Zoro glare at her and she quickly put the coat back on. “what’s your deal, moss-head?! You’re wasting (Y/N)-chan beauty!!” Sanji cried. “shut your mouth, eyebrows! No man lies an eye on her as long as I’m still here!!” Zoro shout back, and then the two of them start arguing over (Y/N).

All of the sudden, Sanji get off and runs back where the Marines at. He said he’ll catch up later. (Y/N) use her Haki to scanned what’s behind them “Sanji-san running toward to where the Marines soldiers at and …unfamiliar present?” she said. “you felt it too?” Zoro ask, and (Y/N) nodded. They could tell the mysterious person has an strong aura, (Y/N) hope Sanji is going to be all right on his own. Then, a dragon appear but smaller. Brownbeard warned them that the dragon might be small but its faster and harder than the bigger one.

The group start running away from the dragon as it cast fire at everywhere. Thanks to Kinemon and Brook, they manage to defeat the dragon together. (Y/N) heard a shout from upstairs and spotted Chopper monsterous form trying to hold back the children from something. “Chopper! Guys, Chopper with the children!” (Y/N) shout to everyone and pointed at above them. The children had gone out of control and start beating Chopper. Unfortunately, he’s already on his limit and shrink into his normal size.

Before he got more beaten up more, (Y/N) quickly pick him and save him “(Y/N)!!” Chopper said. “are you okay, Chopper?! Don’t worry, everyone has arrived to stop those children!” she said. Chopper told everyone that Cesar trying to make those children into violent soldiers and said that the children are now chasing Mocha, one of the giant children, running away with their candies. She’s trying to get the candies away from them.

When Mocha almost went to the exit, Monet appeared in front of her. She told Mocha to share the candies with the others and cast a blizzard around the room. Zoro decided to take on Monet so the others could escape. But Monet blocked their path by making snow wall and caught Nami. (Y/N) took off her coat and transformed again, she start flying at Monet and kicked her in the chest. Her body turned into snows but luckily Nami manage to escape and grab Chopper.

(Y/N) cast a huge flame at snow wall and melted it. Zoro told them to go after the children. Monet look at (Y/N) “the child of death, Labelle D. (Y/N)” she chuckled “I wonder who’s going to win? Flame or snow?”. “I guess we have to find out” (Y/N) grinned and start attack first. (Y/N) manage to melt her snow attacks, but she also able to cast out (Y/N)’s flame attack. Then they heard somebody coming from the entrance “chaaaaarge!!!” Sanji shout as he leading the Marines behind him. “why are you leading them?!!” Zoro shout.

Sanji noticed Zoro “oh, he’s a cheeky bastard, he is!! Follow my lead, men! Pull your lower lip out and taunt him!!” he orders and the Marines did the same as him to Zoro.

“I so hope they slip on the snow, hit their heads and die” Zoro said with anger.

Then Zoro pointed where everyone has left. But before they go, Sanji spotted (Y/N) “(Y/N)-chwan!!! I’m so glad you’re alright!!” he shout. Then he noticed Monet too “wait, who’s that hottie in the back?!!”

Even the Marines captivated by Monet and (Y/N)’s beauty. Somehow, Monet blushed by all their compliments “you’re actually pretty cute when you’re flushed” (Y/N) chuckled.

“s-shut up!” Monet said. Then she casted another snow storm around the room and attacked the Marines.

While they’re busy, Zoro told (Y/N) to go with the others “b-but what about you?” (Y/N) ask. He said he got this under control and leave it to him. (Y/N) nodded and fly to the exit to catch up with the others.

(Y/N) fly through the hallway and found Sanji and the Marines and Cesar’s mens that looks like on Straw hat side. “Sanji-san!” (Y/N) called. Sanji noticed her “(Y/N)-chwan! Do you need me? I could do anything for you!!” he shout while his eyes turns hearts, even the mens behind cheered at (Y/N) as well. (Y/N) scouted them where the children and the others at. Up ahead, they finally found the children. Sanji told his mens to take down the children until they snapped.

Chopper and the Marines has taken Mocha that injured badly because of swallowing all of the candies and doing his best to treat her. But now, the crew leaded the children to the escape route through the first floor. Which is where Luffy and Cesar are fighting right now.


	86. A Favor

The crew and the mens doing their best to escort the children out from the facility. But all of the sudden, the building looks like it cut in half and floated a little bit, then it came back again with some cracks around the building. (Y/N) look up “what was that?” she wonder what was just happened to the building earlier. “who gave you permission to carry Tashigi over your shoulder?!!” Sanji shout. (Y/N) turned where Sanji shouted at, she widened her eyes when Zoro carried Tashigi over his shoulder as they run toward their direction.

(Y/N) felt a little sting on her chest, she’s not sure what is but its makes her uncomfortable. Then (Y/N) turned her heels and helped calming down the crying children instead. Finally the crew arrived at the 1st floor and spotted Luffy that has defeated Cesar down. At the same time, Law and Smoker arrived with a huge cart to carry the children. Luffy said to Law that he let Cesar escaped because he just hated him “you can’t just change the plan on whim! I should never have trusted you! We have to after him!!” Law scold.

When all of the children already in the cart, Luffy and the crew still waiting for Chopper and the others that hasn’t arrived. Finally, they arrived and the crew back together again. Luffy told them to hurried up to the cart so they can get out of there. Then hey went trough huge hallway with speed as the wall around them start exploding and crumbling. The crew tried to keep the crumbling walls away from hitting them until they get out from there. They can see the light up ahead and went right to “we’re free!!” they cheered.

The crew also saw Franky’s robot waiting for them outside, it looks like he just battled with someone. Law widened his eyes when he saw familiar faces “Buffalo! And is that… Baby5?!!” he gasped. It seems they recognize Law as well.

“who’s that? They youre friends?” Luffy ask Law.

“…no. they’re enemies!!” Law stated.

Then Buffalo and Baby5 has taken Cesar away with them. Then Usopp and Nami manage to put them down and caught Cesar with sea-prism shakles. Law sigh in relief “okay… stage one is a success”.

Luffy chuckled “see? I told you they were good”

They went to the shore where the Marines and their battleship is waiting. And Cesar and his gang also get chained as well. While repairing Smoker’s battleship, Chopper screamed something about Law being murder “Chopper, calm down! What happened?” (Y/N) tried to calm him down. Chopper sobbed and said Law wouldn’t let him went inside the room where the children at. He heard screaming as well.

Then Law came out from the room “what were you doing to those children?! So help me, if you ever gurt a hair on their heads---!!!” Chopper shout at Law.

“…I told you not to peek, don’t I? I was just inside… cutting their bodies to pieces!” he said.

“aaaah!!” he cried and hurried went inside to check the children.

(Y/N) went to Law “…you know you don’t have to make Chopper worried to death like that” she pouted and put her hands on her hips.

“what can I say? I’m surgeon of death. Beside, I’ve taken all the drugs from the children. They’ll be fine”

“that’s good to hear” then (Y/N) remembered something “oh right, where’s my heart?”

Law pull out (Y/N)’s heart. When (Y/N) about to take it from his hand, he suddenly pushed (Y/N) to the wall. He stare down a her “…what if I don’t want to? What if I just crush it right here now?” he grinned.

He went silent for a moment and start opening her coat “L-Law-san?!” then he put (Y/N)’s heart back where it belongs. (Y/N) sigh in relief to get her heart back. Somehow, Law’s hand still on her chest. He’s feeling her heart beat.

(Y/N) blushed by the contact as her heart beating faster, realizing how close they are “…it’s beating fast again” then his hand trails to her cheek and caressed it. He look deep into her eyes as his face leans closer to her. (Y/N) shut her eyes by the nervousness.

But he stopped when his lips inches away from her and pulled back. (Y/N) opened her eyes and look at him. Law didn’t said anything and turned his heel as he walks away.

(Y/N) touched her lips and she could feel her cheeks gets warm. _‘…what was that?’_ (Y/N) wonders.

Meanwhile Law already far enough from (Y/N) and covered his mouth “what am I doing…?” he wonder himself. But he thought seeing (Y/N) so close like that he couldn’t help himself and could feel his heart beating fast.

After that, Sanji cooked a big pot of soup for everyone. In the end, everyone celebrating their freedom from Punk Hazard and enjoyed the meal that Sanji cooked. Even the children are having a great time with the Straw-hat pirates. (Y/N) spotted Law sitting beside Smoker while eating his soup. Law noticed her stare, he finished his soup and walk away. (Y/N) could tell they were discussing something, she approached Smoker “need an extra?” she offered.

Smoker look at her “…I’m good”

Then (Y/N) took a box and sit beside him while holding her bowl of soup “thank you… for sending those children back to their home. I really appreciated it”

“a pirate thanking a Marines? That’s unusual”

“a Marine helping a pirate, that’s unusual as well” (Y/N) chuckled “…Smoker-san, I have a favor to ask”

“…what is it?”

“can you look up the history of Labelle D. Xander when he was in the Marines?”

“your father? What are you going to do with it?”

“I guess the whole world already know that Labelle’s family still alive, huh? …I want to find the truth. But I can’t do it without your help”

“…I’ll get what I could get” he said as he drink his soup.

(Y/N) hold the head of his palm “thank you. It’ll be a great help for me, even its just a little” she smiled warmly to him.

Smoker look at her for a moment, then he turned his hand and hold her hand instead. (Y/N) look at Smoker holding her hand “Smoker-san…?”

“…why do you have to be a Pirate?” he said with low voice that (Y/N) couldn’t hear.

(Y/N) tilted her head and give him a confused look. All of the sudden, he pulled her closer and hold her head as he kissed her. (Y/N) widened her eyes when he kissed her deeply while she’s holding on her coat and the other hand still being holded by Smoker.

When their lips apart, (Y/N) stare at Smoker with wide eyes “Smoker… san?” she said.

“…that seal the contract” he get up from his seat “I’ll get what you asked as promised” he said and walk away. When he walk far enough he groaned and scratch his head “damn it!” he said and couldn’t stop his heart beating fast.

Meanwhile, (Y/N) froze for a moment and touched her lips. Her face flushed deeply “Smoker-san… kissed me?” she never thought the one who were supposed to be her enemy kissed her. (Y/N)’s face grew redded the more she think about it.

 _‘first Zoro-san… then Smoker-san?’_ suddenly Law’s face popped in her mind, she shakes her head _‘no no! not Law-san too! This is bad…’_ she said as she tries to calm down.

After everyone already having fun together, it’s time for the Marines to go first. The Straw-hat crew want to make sure the children has gone into the Marines battleship safely. Before leaving, Smoker approach (Y/N). Somehow, (Y/N)’s heart beating fast and keep remembering the part when he kissed her. Then Smoker wrapped his arms around her and hold her tight while no one’s looking “…stay safe” he whispered in her ear and let her go. He walks back to his battleship. (Y/N) watch Smoker’s back and she couldn’t stop her beating heart “you too…” she said softly and went back to her crew.

When the Marine about to set sail, one of the man a lines between them and the Straw-hat pirates. The Marines warned them if he ever cross the line that’ll be a war between them. “not again, we were just partying together minuets ago!” Luffy said with disappointment. Although, the Marines said bad things about them being a pirate, the crew just ignored what they say because they know deep down in their heart the Marines liked them, including the children. Tashigi tried to stop Marines that keep saying bad thing about them “but, Tashigi—“ one of the men cutted “if we don’t keep talkin’ mess about ‘em… then we can’t help but admit that we love these lawless vagabonds!! Even thought they’re p-pirates!!!” he shout.

The crew hear their comment earlier, and they’re really happy to hear that. Even the children shouted thank you at them and say farewell to everyone as they set sail. Kinemon and his son, momonosuke that can turn into a dragon, coming with the Straw-Hat. At the deck, (Y/N) spotted Smoker watching her leave at the shore. She blushed a little when he look at her. Then (Y/N) raise her hand and show her pinky, signaling him to remember his promise. Smoker noticed that, and raise his hand as he showed his pinky as well. Meaning that he understood it.

(Y/N) smiled to him and waved goodbye at him, while he waved back. When Smoker already saw (Y/N) already leave with her crew, somehow he felt a little lonely a little. But he knew in his heart that they’ll see each other again and keeping his promise.


	87. Decoy

After leaving the Punk Hazard, some crew changed their outfit including Law. Now their next destination is called Dressrosa. Where their next plan headed. Luffy told everyone the alliance between them and Law to take down the Emperors. Cesar, who’s been taken as a hostage, warned them that they’ll die in Dressrossa and a man named Donquixote Doflamingo will come to save him. (Y/N) keep try to remembering hard the name Donquixote Doflamingo, she’s really sure that she heard the name somewhere. Law said that just negotiate to Doflamingo through transponder snail that he must quit being a Warlord.

While the crew making their next plan, Zoro look at (Y/N). when she noticed his gaze, she turned her head around not facing his gaze. Zoro gaped and surprised by her sudden ignore, usually when she look at him she would give him her smile or blushing toward him. He give her a confused look and wondering did she mad at him or something. Law explained there’s a devil-fruit created by a man and one of the Emperor called Kaido is one of hundreds of people who manage to control the hand made devil-fruit power. “interesting. So he was making them?” Sanji look at Cesar who is blushing by the compliements.

“it’s just an application of bloodline elements, which were first discovered by Vegapunk” Law added.

“oh, so Vegapunk’s the genius…” Chopper said as he and Sanji turned away and not interested in him anymore.

“shut up! I’d like to see you create that stuff! Nincompoops!!” Cesar shout.

Law also said there’s a factory in Dressrosa that belonged to Doflamingo. So their plan to find it and destroy it. Kinemon also agree to come with them, he said that one of his mens has been captured there. At night, the crew on guard if Doflamingo ever running to them. Meanwhile, Kinemon said to Kinemon that he had a sword called Shushui which is a very well known sword in Wano island. Kinemon didn’t believe how he get the sword and start swing his sword at him.

(Y/N) quickly jumped in and stopped Kinemon before he sliced Zoro in half. “thanks, (Y/N)” Zoro said, but (Y/N) still turned her face around and still ignoring her. Zoro gaped again by her silent treatment. Nami patted him on the shoulder “good luck” she simply said. “shut up” Zoro growled, he just don’t understand what he did wrong to her. When everyone decided to go sleep and rest well, (Y/N) still awake with some blankets on her arms. She approached give some to Usopp and Chopper who’s guarding the ship, and some to Kinemon and Sanji who’s also still awake. She even give one to Cesar “oh my, I guess the child of death isn’t so evil as the rumor says” he laughs.

“…maybe the world thought Labelle family is cold-blooded people. But the truth… we all just humans.” She said and leave Cesar.

“…” Cesar watch her leave and thinking what she just said. Then he snuggled into the blanket that she just gave it to him.

Then she found Law at deck, (Y/N) thought he might be sleeping already so she quietly wrapped the blanket around him. “why are you still awake, (Y/N)-ya?” Law said. (Y/N) startled a little “did I awake you?”. He said he’s always been awake. Then (Y/N) sit next to him “…I always been like this, unable to sleep at night. So I usually go around to check everyone or looking at the night sky” she said.

“let me guess, something troubling you when you have something on your mind so you can’t sleep?”

(Y/N) blinks at him, then she look down “the truth is… yes”

“…something happened to you and Zoro-ya?”

(Y/N) blushed “w-what makes you think that?!”

“I saw the way you two communicate, it looks like he cherish you more than any other crew here.”

“o-oh, that…” (Y/N) went silent for a moment “…I don’t know, it just… when I saw him with Tashigi-san—... somehow I had these strange feeling, like my heart hurts… usually I don’t mind Zoro-san with Nami-san or Robin-san…”

Law look at her for a moment and listen to the story, then they heard someone calling (Y/N). she recognize that voice and panicked. (Y/N) begged Law to help her hide. Then she hide under Law’s blanket, which is know she’s sitting on his lap so she won’t be noticed.

A familiar figure appeared “hey, Traffy. Have you seen (Y/N)? she’s not in her room” Zoro ask Law.

Law shakes his head “I haven’t seen her. …what are you doing in (Y/N)’s-ya room, Zoro-ya?” he asked.

Zoro panicked a little “n-nothing. I just want to check on her… I’m worried about her”

“did you two get into a fight?” (Y/N) tried to protest under Law’s blanket but Law covered her mouth.

Zoro went silent for a moment “well, not a fight… she’s been ignoring me recently. I don’t know what I did to her, it looks like she’s mad at me or something. I tried to call her but she gives me silent treatment”

“are you sure you didn’t do something that make her upset?”

“what is that supposed to mean?” Zoro glared at him.

“…nothing. You could apologize to her tomorrow, maybe she’ll forgive you”

Zoro groaned and scratched his head “you’re right… I’m off then. Thanks for the advice” he said and walks away.

When Zoro already leave and his presence is far enough, (Y/N) peeks from under Law’s blanket “…you can’t hide forever, (Y/N)-ya” he said.

“…I know. I just feel… I don’t want to meet Zoro-san right now. this is the first time I feel so… complicated.” she went silent for a moment and asked Law if he could accompany her for the night.

Law didn’t mind and let her sleep in his chest, while wrapping his blanket around her. Law listen her sleeping peacefully and wrapped his arms around her as his eyes drift into sleep as well.

Meanwhile, Zoro didn’t goes into mens bedroom. He was waiting for in (Y/N)’s room and lay on her bed. He heard the clock’s ticking and (Y/N) still hasn’t come back to her room “…where are you, (Y/N)?” he said softly before he closed his eye and fell asleep on (Y/N)’s bed.

The next morning, Zoro wakes up and still didn’t see (Y/N) back to her room all night. When he goes outside to the deck he spotted (Y/N) sleeping peacefully on Law’s lap. He could feel his blood boil and approached them “what the hell are you doing to (Y/N), Traffy?!” he shouted. Both of them jolted and wake up by Zoro’s loud voice. They turned to Zoro giving him his cold stare. Then the blanket fell down and revealed Law wrapping his arms around (Y/N) and hold her close to him.

“why you—after what you said last night! You playin’ behind my back!!” Zoro shout.

“… calm down, Zoro-ya. This isn’t what you think it is” Law said.

But Zoro didn’t believe what he said as they keep arguing, then (Y/N) pulled the blanket and throw it at him “stupid Zoro-san!!” she shout and runs away from there.

The crew also just woke up and went to the deck “what is it? What is it?” Luffy ask.

“I just heard (Y/N)-chan shouting. She never make a voice like that” Sanji said.

Zoro pull away the blanket from him “hey, (Y/N)!” he tried to chase after her but Law stopped him.

“she needs time alone, Zoro-ya. let her be” Law said.

Zoro clenched his fists and clicked his tongue. But he thinks what Law said is right, he need to leave her alone for a moment. Meanwhile, (Y/N)’s crying a little in her room alone. She felt guilty for shouting at Zoro like that, even it’s not his fault.

After all that, Luffy called the crew together for another meeting. (Y/N) also there too, it seems she’s already calmed down. Although she’s still not looking at Zoro’s direction that keep watching her. Then Brook tell everyone about a newspaper that just come. it says that Donquixote Doflamingo leaves the Seven Warlords and abandoned the Royal Throne of Dressrosa. “just as it should be. He didn’t have any other choice!” Law grinned. But the papers also announced that Luffy and Law making an alliance. And at the same time, Eustass Kid, Apoo, and Hawkins are making alliance as well. (Y/N) surpised a little when she saw Kid’s face “ah, I remember him! I saw him and the piano teeth man fighting at Sabaody” she still remember how scary Kid’s glared at her coldly.

Then Law called Doflamingo through transporder snail, Doflamingo answered and he said he quited the Warlord just like Law’s says. Luffy also warned him about doing horrible things to the children he’ll beat him up. Doflamingo laughs “Straw Hat Luffy! What have you been up to these two years since your brother’s tragic death? I think your sister also traumatized by that”.

“that’s… a secret! I’m not supposed to say!!”

“he he… I’ve been eager to meet you and your sister. As it happens I’ve got something that I highly suspect… you’ll be desperate to get your hands on” he chuckled.

“t-tell me more. What kind of meat is it? How good does it taste?!”

“don’t give me him the momentum!!” Law take over the transponder snail and talks to Doflamingo. He even let him hear Cesar’s voice “eight hours from now! Grennbit, the lone island north of Dressrosa! On the beach of the south—Eastern Shore!” then he hung up the snail phone before Doflamingo says something that could change their plan.

Law explained that they’ll make Doflaming busy dealing with Cesar as the other find another factory in Dressrosa. “Traffy, have you been to this place before? Dressolga??” Luffy ask.

“Rosa” Law corrected.

“Rosa!” Luffy repeated. (Y/N) and Robin start imagining an oldy lady wearing a rose dress after Luffy said ‘Dressolga’.

But Luffy says he hasn’t been there because it’s Doflamingo’s Kingdom. Then Luffy said that they’ll figure it out later when they get there. Law warned him about going there without a plan but Luffy ignored him “Sanji, I’m hungry! What’s for breakfast?” Luffy ask.

Sanji said today’s breakfast will be breakfast “no, bread on mine. I hate—“ Law suddenly gasped and realized that he has been dragged by Straw Hat’s silliness.


	88. Dressrosa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *(F/N) = Fake Name

Everyone now is having breakfast at dining roon and discuss about their next plan. Kinemon told the crew that he wanted to go a place called Zou where one of his men named Kanjuro has been taken. He’s still believe that Kanjuro is still alive. at noon, they finally arrived at Dressrosa, an island full of love and passion they say. The crew docked their hip at coast of Dressrosa. Then Luffy went to Momotaro that already turned into a dragon, when he tries to ride him Momotaro said he won’t fly. “Momotaro-kun can fly?” (Y/N) ask with curiosity.

Luffy said he saw Momotaro fly before, but Momotaro somehow refused to fly ever again. And then they start fighting again. Kinemon told Momotaro that they owe their life to the Straw-hat pirates “I just hate cowards!” Luffy stick his tongue at Momotaro. “what?! (Y/N)-sama, the ape is picking on me!”Momotaro runs to (Y/N) and hugged her tight as his face between her chest, while (Y/N) patted his head gently. “get away from her!!” they guys shouted.

“like father like son! All you warriors are bursting with lechery!” Sanji said.

“I object to this insult!!” Kinemon shout.

“let’s get going into town. How are those disguise coming along, Kinemon?” Franky ask.

“ah, yes. The people of Dressrosa all wear clothes of this like. I will transform you accordingly, that we may pass unnoticed!” he draws a picture a man wearing a suit while the woman wears nothing.

“wow, this Dressrosa place seems awesome!!” Sanji said excitedly.

“these are lies!!” Nami scold and hit their heads.

Then Law explained his plan to everyone and divided the group into three. The Cesar delivery team, the Thousand Sunny guard team, and lastly Factory destruction and Samurai rescue team. While explaining the plan, some of the group already leave “what happened to the others?! They’re the center-piece if the plan!” Law said. Turn out, the Factory destruction and Samurai rescue team already on their way. it was Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Franky, and Kinemon. (Y/N) also coming with them.

The group already arrived at Dressrosa town, they saw the town are lively and lots of wonderful cuisence scent everywhere. When (Y/N) fascinated by the town, then she saw something odd at the distant. A toy that moving by itself “a toy…?” she widened her eyes “so cute!!” she said with excitement. Then when they look at the center of the town, there’s a living toys parade playing music and dancing across the street. They gaped and really surprised to see the toys moving by itself.

Suddenly, another toy approached them and said he thinks he have saw the crew’ faces somewhere. But the more it moves, the more tangled the strings that attached to it. The toy also warned them if a beautiful woman of Dressrossa get jealous, they tend to stab people. “dang, that’s scary!!” Franky said. “stabbing, huh? I guess I can relate to those feeling…” (Y/N) said. Meanwhile the guys sweat-dropped after hearing (Y/N) said that.

Then Kinemon give them some disguise, the guys wearing suits except Luffy who’s wearing a sunflower shirt instead and some moustache and beard attached as well. While (Y/N) wearing another dress with a wig that has different color from her raven hair and some make up as well. So they decided to go to the restaurant to gather some information. Sanji said something suspicios about Dressrosa “the guy who was King of this island just left his throne this very morning. I’d have figured the place would be in outright chaos by now”.

“Sanji-san right, if that happens wouldn’t the people be outraged? But somehow these people seems didn’t care and just living normally like nothing happens” (Y/N) said.

“let’s just ask. Hey, mist—“ Luffy tried to ask a citizen next to his table, but Sanji stopped him.

“don’t do that! Your ugly mug was on the front page today!!” he warned.

While the group eating their meal that just arrived, (Y/N) heard a loud crowd behind her. She saw a group people gambling in a round table, trying to fraut a blind man. (Y/N) could feel a strong aura from the blind man “Luffy, that blind old man—“ she pointed at the round table and Luffy look at it. It looks like the blind man has been mugged by the some thugs at round table. Then Luffy approached them while still holding his plate and eating his meal. He helped the old man before he got cheated more. “d-did I really win? Whoever you are, thank you for your kindess” the blind man thanked Luffy.

“no problem. I just called it like I saw it. Congrats! By the way, you look pretty though—“

All of the sudden, the thugs about to attack Luffy for getting into their way. then the blind man somehow manage to make a huge deep hole on the floor as the thugs falls into it. Everyone gasped by the blind man could do. (Y/N) could tell that the blind is a devil fruit power user and a dangerous one a well.

Then the blind on his way leaving the restaurant “you’re real though, mister! Who are you?!” Luffy asked the man before he leaves. “heh… I have a feelin’ not saying that would be better off for both of us” he said and then leave the scene. The crew went to Luffy and they also curious what he meant by that. But one thing they know that the blind man is no ordinary guy.

Suddenly, the townsfolk around them start panicking and said someone has stolen their stuff. Then (Y/N) noticed that Zoro’s swords missing one “Zoro-san, where’s your other sword?” she ask. When Zoro checked his sword he gasped when the Shusui sword is missing. One of the toy said a fairy has stole them. (Y/N) scanned the area using her Haki and spotted a large bag about to leave through the window “is that the fairy thief?” (Y/N) pointed. Zoro turned and quickly run to grab his sword back, Sanji and Kinemon followed him behind.

When Luffy about to follow them, Franky stopped him and said the plan had to go on. Then he grabbed one of the thugs from before and drag him outside while Luffy and (Y/N) follow him. Franky asked the thugs where they could find smile factory, unfortunately he doesn’t know what’s the factory. But he said something that their bosses attended at Corrida Collisieum and they have an event there. He even an amazing prize there as well. “wait, you mean that incredible meat mingo was talking about?!!” Luffy gasped.

“all he said was that you and (Y/N) would want it” Franky said.

“what’s is the prize?” (Y/N) ask.

The thug said the prize is one of most powerful fruit, logia-type, the flame-flame fruit. (Y/N) and Luffy gasped when they heard it. (Y/N) kicked her feet to the wall beside the thug until it cracks “stop joking around!!” she shout. Franky tried to calm her down.

While Luffy froze a little “Ace’s… flame-flame fruit?!!”

The thug explained if the previos owner of devil fruit dies, the devil fruit will reappear somewhere else. And Doflamingo manage to track the flame-flame fruit. “I want it! The flame-flame fruit!!” Luffy said.

“but Luffy, we can’t eat the flame-flame fruit” (Y/N) said.

“oh right! So, do you wanna eat it, Franky?!”

“I’d rather be able to swim” Franky said.

“(Y/N) and I can’t eat it… but I don’t want anyone else having Ace’s ability!”

Then Franky suggested that they should go to the Colisieum and get the flame-flame fruit. They agree and went to the Colisieum.

When they arrived at the Colisieum, the building looks magnificent and lots of participant sign up for the event. Then they saw a toy soldier running away from police. It looks like the toy moking the police who can’t enter the Colisieum. When the police gives up and leave the area. The toy soldier jumped in front of the Luffy “my my! Elderly sir! May I carry your belonglings?” it offered. _‘cute!’_ (Y/N) thought while looking at the toy soldier.

Then an announcement about signing in is about to close. Luffy and (Y/N) decided to join “hey, (Y/N). are you sure you want to entry?” Franky ask. (Y/N) nodded “we must get Ace’s flame-flame fruit before anyone get a hands on it! If anyone dares to touch it… I’ll burn them alive including the whole town” (Y/N) said as she start firing up. “you don’t have to go that far” Frank sweat-dropped.

When they went to sign up table Franky warned them about to giving away their identity. Luffy nodded “got it. Luf—“. “what did I just tell you?!!” Franky smacked him on the head. As the result, Luffy use Lucy as his name. while (Y/N) using her (F/N) as well. Franky on his way to find the factory while Luffy and (Y/N) went into the Colisieum “why did you use my mother’s name?!” (Y/N) ask Luffy.

“your mom’s name pretty similar to mine, it just pops in my head!”

Both of them went inside the hall and saw many fighters preparing for the fight. Some of the fighters looking down at Luffy and (Y/N). all of the sudden, one of the fighter start shouting at them and told them to get lost. When he about to hit Luffy, but he step aside and manage throw away the fighter to the ground until he can’t move with ease. The crowd gasped about what Luffy could do, but unfortunately a guard caught him and almost disqualified him.

Luckily, another fighters stopped the guard and save Luffy before he really gets disqualified. It looks like the battle also divided into four blocks. Luffy ask the staff which block is he. He staff said he’s in block C and (Y/N) block B “we’re in different blocks?”. “I guess there’s no helping it” (Y/N) shrugs. Then the staff shows them where the armory is, Luffy excited to try the weapons there. (Y/N) told Luffy that she’ll go change to her armor for a moment. Luffy nodded and tried all the armory he could get.

Now he’s wearing full armor with a shiled and a sword “I wonder what took (Y/N) so long?” he look around to find her.

“I was kinda confused at first, but I could tell it’s you right away, Lucy”

Luffy turned to see the voice came “oh, (Y/N)! what took you so long? Why are you wearing a bikini? This isn’t the beach” he look at (Y/N) wearing a bikini with a helmet, arms and leg armors.

(Y/N) quickly shushed him “don’t use our real name, what if we get caught?! the staff said the women’s armory looks like this. I have no choice but to wear it. It’s kinda embarassing to wear this…”

“then take it off”

“I can’t just go naked” (Y/N) sweat-dropped “aren’t you a little overdid with your armor?”

“what are you talking about? I look rad in this! I wish the others could see it”

But when the staff checked Luffy’s armor he said he was over the weight limit. Luffy disappointed a little since he can wear his armor to the battle. Then a man with beautiful face called Luffy and told him dress up like other warriors. Luffy had no choice to take them of “who is this person, Luf—Lucy?” (Y/N) ask. “don’t know” they look at the man know munching a rose.

“why hello there, lady. Such a beauty and delicate woman as yourself shouldn’t be in this dirty and bloody Coliseum. What is your name, Milady?” the man offered (Y/N) a rose that came out of nowhere. _‘he he, soon she’ll fall for me like other women!’_ the man thought.

(Y/N) accepted the flower “thank you… I guess? My name’s (F/N)” she give him a confused look, nonetheless she smiled kindly at him.

Meanwhile the man somehow confused as well _‘wait, why isn’t she falling?! She should be fall on her knees by my beautiful charm!’_ but he look at (Y/N) only stare at the rose and didn’t react as he expected to.

Then the man said he saw Luffy taking down the fighter that just attacked him earlier and asked his name “I’m Luffy! The man who will be the King of Pirate!!” he said.

“wha—Luf-Lucy?!” (Y/N) panicked.

The rest of the fighters heard it and gasped, but they saw the name Lucy on Luffy’s back “it’s just Lucy!!!” one of the fighter throw him a shield and hit his head. They almost scared that they thought a real Luffy was there.

The man chuckled “if you were the real straw hat Luffy… I’d have killed you just now” the man introduce himself as Galiant Cavendish, a swordsman. He said he also aimed for the flame-flame fruit.

But Luffy and (Y/N) ignored him again and went to see the fighter statue at the armory “I see… so I’m dressed like this guy after all” he said. Then another woman warrior approached them, she introduced herself as Rebecca one of the gladiators. She also thanked them for beating one of the fighters earlier “I’m also glad to see another female gladiators in here. It’s a pleasure meeting you, (F/N)” she offered her hand to (Y/N). (Y/N) accepted it and shake her hand back.

Rebecca explained the history of the man statue in front of them. (Y/N) thought that she might knows something about the statue. “today will be my final battle in the Collisieum! I’ll gain the flame-flame powers… and take down Doflamingo!” she stated. Luffy and (Y/N) gasped when they heard she wanted to take down Doflamingo. “…I’m sorry, Rebecca-san. But that flame-flame fruit is ours… I won’t let anyone get it” (Y/N) said.

Rebecca smiled to her “that’s great, I’m looking forward to see you in the arenad. What block are you two in?”

“I’m block B” (Y/N) replies.

“I’m block C” Luffy said.

“good! I’m in D. hopefully we three are alive after the first round… Lucy, (F/N)” she waved and walks away.


	89. Block B

After meeting Rebecca, they heard a shout that one of the battle has over. When Luffy and (Y/N) went to take look at the arena, Luffy gasped when he saw familiar face “aah! It’s that champion guy!!” he gasped. But (Y/N) don’t remember meeting the guy so she choose to ignore it. The crowds start cheering the winner’s name, Jesus Burgess one of 1st division of Blackbeard. It looks like he was just in block A. and then an announcement of block B is about to start and asked all the participant of block B to get ready “be careful out there, (Y/N)” Luffy said.

“all right” she nodded and on her way to the arena entrance. While (Y/N) walking on the hall way (Y/N) could feel a presence watching her. (Y/N) stopped her track “…who goes there?” she ask. It was a silent for a moment until she heard a voice “good luck out there… (Y/N)” a male voice whispered and then she couldn’t feel his presence anymore. When (Y/N) turned back, there’s no one there. “…” she wonders who was voice belong to. Then she turned her heels back and went to the arena.

When (Y/N) arrived at the arena, all the fighters chuckled and laughing at her for being a female fighter there. She counted that there’s 136 fighters in arena. Then the mc shouted a famous pirate rookie name Bartolomeo. (Y/N) look at the man with green hair and sharp teeth _‘137’_ she counted. All of the sudden, Bartolomeo throws a bomb at the crowds “you disgust me…” he said and the bomb exploded. And then another participant appeared, the crowds getting more excited by just hearing his name. The man who just appeared is Bellamy.

(Y/N) widened her eyes, she didn’t thought that she would see him again. _‘…138’_ she counted again. Now, all th block B participants are 138 in total. Then the bell start rings and the battle has begun. The fighters start fighting each other until the last man standing. Meanwhile, (Y/N) being surrounded by some fighters “hee hee, care to dance, little lady?” one of the fighter grinned as he aimed his weapon at her. Then (Y/N) makes a circle around her with her sword.

“do try cross circle and you’ll regret it. I would prefer to keep distance around… filthy mens like you” she said and throw her sword and shield away.

“why you little—“ one of the start attacking (Y/N), but she manage to kick him away from the arena as he falls into a water filled with battle fish with one kick.

The fighters gaped and sweat-dropped. “shall we continue?” (Y/N) taunts. Then the fighters start attack her at once but (Y/N) kicked them all with ease as they thrown into the water one by one. And she even haven’t gone out from the circle.

At the other side of the arena, Bellamy also fighting with other fighters. Then she noticed the only female gladiator at the aren, he reads the name behind her back. _‘(F/N)…? …isn’t she--’_ he thought he remember (Y/N), and then he keeps fighting and focused on his own battle.

The fighters slowly has taken down one by one until the strongest one last. (Y/N) still inside her circle and beat the fighters without moving an inch “what is this?! The female gladiator, (F/N), is still inside the circle she made?! And she’s not even breaking a sweat!!” the mc shouts. all of the sudden, she could feel a huge energy coming from one of the fighters. Elizabello II, use his powerful punch to knock off every fighters on the arena, including Bellamy.

Turns out, there’s still one survivor on the ring. Bartolomeow using his devil fruit power to create a barrier from Elizabello’s powerful punch. “barrier crush!!” he use his solid invisible barrier to attack back and knocked off Elizabello II. When the mc about announce Bartolomeow as the winner, (Y/N) came down from the sky and hit Bartolomeow to the ground. “(F/N) still alive and just jump down from the sky?! Turns out she jump to avoid Elizabello II attack! How did she jump that high?!” the mc shouts and the crowds gaped.

“my apologies, but you’re not getting in my way getting that flame-flame fruit… it belonged to someone dear to me” she said and step away from Bartolomeow.

but he could still moves and groaned as he tried to get up “I don’t care!! But I have to get that flame-flame fruit to reach my goal! That devil fruit is mine!!” he shout as he attack her with another barrier.

(Y/N) manage to dodge and run toward him, when she tries to kick him. Bartolomeow use his barrier to protect himsef, then he use the barrier to push (Y/N) to the edge of the arena. “how’s that?! Now I know you always attack with your legs!” he laughs.

Out of nowhere, (Y/N) suddenly appeared behind him and punch him into the ground until it cracks. (Y/N) step back a little “I think overdid it a little... I’m just restraining myself from using my hands… because I could kill you with my mere fingers” she warn.

The mc announced (Y/N) as the winner and returned back to the back stage, while some of medic hurried to go there and save the participants. When (Y/N) return, Luffy was waiting for her at the backstage “(Y/N)!” he waved. “Luf-Lucy!” she approached him “stop calling my real name!!” (Y/N) whispered as covered his mouth. “oh, right. I forgot. Congrats winning the block B” he said then he noticed Bellamy is being carried by the medics and approached him. Bellamy grinned to him “I ain’t changed a bit… it’s pathetic…” he said.

“…!! You have changed, Bellamy” Luffy said.

He laughs “it’s you who’s changed… Haki powers that far exceed the imagination… and not only that… but you had the gall to root for me…”

“huh? I did?”

“…now my pride is shredded and tattered! Straw hat… and…” he turned to (Y/N) “Labelle D. (Y/N)…”

(Y/N) widened her eyes “…you knew?”

“after making a stunt like that… how could anyone not notice?” he chuckled.

(Y/N) sigh “I even holding myself back and not using my devil fruit power…” then (Y/N) look at Bellamy “…you sure are changed, Bellamy-san”

“heh” he snickered and then got taken into the medics room.

Then another announcement came and told that all block C participants need to get ready for their battle. “…be careful out there, Luffy” (Y/N) warn. Luffy chuckled “he he, déjà vu. Alright! I’m going ahead and crush them all!” he said with excitement and on his way to the aren. (Y/N) couldn’t help but worried.

While Luffy fighting off all the gladiators, (Y/N) watch Luffy’s fight _‘…should I stay here? There’s something making me unsettle in this Colliseum. …I’m sorry, Luffy but I have to go to take a look!’_ she turned her heels and walk away. (Y/N) went around the Collisieum and looking for a way out “where’s the exit?! I’m sure I was pass this way before!” (Y/N) look around some more, in the end (Y/N) back where she started. She panted and gasped “what is going on…?!” she couldn’t believe all this time she’s just circling around.

(Y/N) went to the other way and trying to find an exit. When she look at the window, she spotted Zoro and Kinemon. “Zoro-san! Kinemon-san!” she called from the second floor. Her voice loud enough for them to hear “(Y/N)! you’re safe! Where’s Luffy?!” Zoro ask.

“Luffy is fighting at the arena right now. and I can’t find a way out! Where’s the others?!”

“Law and the others are taking Cesar to Greenbit! The others still on the ship, Sanjuro still on his way” Kinemon explained.

“where’s Franky?” Zoro ask.

“he’s on his way to find the smile factory. Luffy and I fighting in this Colliseum because… we need the flame-flame fruit!”

Zoro gasped “flame-flame fruit… isn’t that—“

(Y/N) nodded and she start shed tears “…its Ace’s. I can’t let them get it.”

“…” Zoro look at her for a moment “…alright. I’ll find a way out. In the meantime, go help Luffy!”

(Y/N) wiped her tears and nodded, now she’s on her way back to the arena.

It looks like (Y/N) has circling around for a long time until an announcement of block C already finished _‘that means Luffy on the back stage! I’ve got to hurry!’_ then (Y/N) on her way to the backstage of the arena. When (Y/N) arrived at the backstage, Luffy already in the backstage. He was crying and hug a mysterious man with blond hair. “Luffy!” (Y/N) called. Luffy noticed (Y/N) arrival “(Y/N)! you wouldn’t believe who just came!!” he shout while his snots still rolling out from his nose.

Then the man with blond hair turned to her and smiled to her “hey, (Y/N)”


	90. Right Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING : LEMON AND SMUT CONTENTS IN THIS CHAPTER!!!

(Y/N) widened her eyes “h-how did you—“ she wondering how he noticed her disguise through her gladiator mask.

“You thought your big brother wouldn’t recognize his own sister’s disguise?”

“huh? B-big brother? But Ace is—“ then she gasped “…you’re—… but we thought you—“

“it’s really him, (Y/N)! it’s… Sabo!! He’s alive!!” Luffy shout.

(Y/N) froze by hearing that name again, then her tears start falling from her eyes. She removed her mask and quickly run to them. She jumps and wrapped her arms around them as she cries loudly “SABO--!!!” Luffy and (Y/N) shout as they cried together.

Sabo embraced them tight “thank you, (Y/N), Luffy! I’m so glad you both alive!!”

“buh Sabo! I… I zaw Ace die befoe my eyez!!” Luffy cries.

“yes, Ace is dead… but at least you two still alive!! I nearly lost two brothers and sister without being able to do a thing about it! If you two had died as well… I would have been all alone for good!”

Sabo hold them close “thank you for being alive, Luffy, (Y/N)!!” he let them go so he can wiped their tears.

“would you let me eat the flame-flame fruit?” he ask.

“yeah!!” they nodded while still crying that cannot be held anymore.

After that, Luffy on his way to find a way out thanks to Bartolomeow and Bellamy who’s injured badly. (Y/N) manage to asked Bartolomeow a favor. Its to ask him to replaced her for the final battle. Strangely, he agree so quickly and feel happy about it. Then (Y/N) turned to Sabo “…are you sure you don’t want to catch up with Luffy?” he ask. (Y/N) shakes her head and embraced Sabo tightly. Sabo embraced her back and hold her close “I’ve missed you (Y/N)… so much. You have no idea how scared I am losing you after hearing Ace’s death”

“Sabo… then where have you been all of these years?”

“I’ve lost my memories when I left Goa Kingdom. I’ll explain the details later, but you need to go to the others”

“no! don’t leave me! Not you, Ace too… please…” she cries.

Then he raise her chin and kissed (Y/N) deeply. (Y/N) surprised at first but she accepted his kiss and hold him tight. Then Sabo apparted his lips and look at (Y/N) as he wiped her tears “…how many years I’ve wanted to do that. Only with you”

“…do you remember when you give me a small gift and send me the letter?”

“I do. The small flower pin that I bought for you and the letter too… I remember it too.” He caressed her cheeks gently “…I love you, (Y/N). With all of my heart, my feelings… never change after all these years. I’m sorry, I couldn’t be there for you when you needed me”

(Y/N) start to cry again, then she pulled his collar shirt and kissed him. Sabo returned the kiss as it become more passionate and he slides his tongue inside (Y/N)’s mouth. (Y/N) wrapped her arms around his neck and melted by his kiss. Their breath goes heavier every kiss they share. Then Sabo trails from her mouth to her neck.

(Y/N) shivered by his touch and his breath under her neck “S-Sabo, wait” she stopped him.

“hm? What is it?”

“we shouldn’t do it here in public…”

“…you right. Shall we go somewhere else more private?”

(Y/N) blushed by his suggestion. Nonetheless, she nodded and followed him.

Then they found unused room with bed attached to the wall. Sabo locked the room and pushed (Y/N) on to the door as he continue kissed her. (Y/N) removes her armors and leaves her with only her bikini. Sabo look at her closely “…you’re so beautiful, like you always had when you’re a little” he kissed her again. Sabo take off his coat and gloves as he throws it aside. He lifted (Y/N) and wrapped her legs around his hips as he start kissing her neck. (Y/N)’s breath goes heavier every time Sabo kissed her.

(Y/N) removed his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. Her hands start roaming around Sabo’s chest and stomach. Sabo groans by her touch and feels he wanted her more “(Y/N)… I needed you. I want you” he said softly and kissed her gently. “Sabo… I wanted you too. Don’t leave me” (Y/N)’s tears falls from her eyes. Sabo look at her with gentle eyes and wiped her tears “I won’t. I will always be with you” he kissed her gently.

Then Sabo place (Y/N) on the bed and went on top of her, watching her face flushed and heavy breathed. He could feel his heart rammering so fast by just looking at her. He still thinks she’s the most beautiful person he ever seen in his entire life. He caressed (Y/N)’s cheek gently and look at straight into her eyes “…can I?” he asked her permission first. He don’t want to push (Y/N). but (Y/N) hold his hand where he caressed her and nodded “I trust Sabo” she smiled to him.

Sabo kissed her again and his hand start removing (Y/N)’s top, revealing her breasts open to him. his hand slide to her left breast and massaging it, which makes (Y/N) moans by his touch. His legs also pushed between (Y/N)’s tights and (Y/N) could feel her body getting hot “S-Sabo!” she moans. Then Sabo kissed her neck and went to breast as he sucked and bites (Y/N)’s nipples which make her squirm and arched her back. While his hand reach to (Y/N)’s lower bikini and removes it, When Sabo saw her fully naked right below him, he could feel cock bulged under his pants.

Then he slide his hand to rub her clit, (Y/N) moans and said his name “a-ah! Sabo! I’m sensitive there!”. Sabo grinned and keep rubbing, while keep kissing her. He could hear the sound of (Y/N)’s clit being rubbed and could feel some juice coming out “wet already? But I haven’t putted it in just yet” he whispered in her ear which makes her shivers. Then he went down and spread her legs as he start licking her clit which makes (Y/N)’s back arched. She moaned when she felt his tongue in her clit. She can help but feeling so good.

“S-Sabo! There!” she hold his head and could feel her legs shivers.

Sabo keep licking her clit until she can’t hold it anymore. Then he pulls back and look at (Y/N) who’s panted heavily. He kissed her deeply and unbuckled his pants. He pulls down his pants and revealed his hardening cock as he start rubbing it on her clit “Sabo, stop teasing!” (Y/N) said. It looks like she can’t hold it anymore.

Sabo chuckled and kissed her “I’m putting it in now” then he inserted his cock inside her. Slowly, he start thrusting her as he groaned and moaned.

“Sabo! Sabo!” (Y/N) moaned and keep holding him close.

“(Y/N)!!” he groaned and keep thrusting her until he almost reach his climax “I-I wanted to cum!” he said.

Then Sabo cumming inside (Y/N) because he can’t hold it anymore. They panted heavily and let Sabo let it all out. “sorry… I cummed inside you” he said.

(Y/N) shakes her head and kissed him “if it’s Sabo… I don’t mind. I love you, Sabo”

Sabo look at her and smiled “I love you too… I’m so happy to hear that you loved me.” He places his forehead onto hers. He hold her hands and felt her warmth.

Then they take a rest for a while and lay to each other. Sabo still caressing (Y/N)’s cheek gently and smiled to her with his gentle look. (Y/N) chuckled “what makes you smiled like that?” she ask. “…you. Whenever I see you, your eyes, your lips, the way you smiled at me. There’s nothing makes me happier to see you lay beside me” he kissed her gently. (Y/N) smiled back and embraced him “me too. I’m so happy to see you still alive, here… right beside me. But we both know… that we have to be parted after this…”

Sabo look at her for a moment “yeah…” he said with a little disappointment. Then he sit up from the bed and turned to (Y/N) “…what if I ask you to come with me?”

(Y/N) get up too and look at him “Sabo…” she went silent for a moment “you know I can’t do that… I promised to help Luffy and the others”

“I see” he scratched his head “but… will you see me get that flame-flame fruit? I will get that fruit for you, Ace, and Luffy’s sake” he hold her hands.

(Y/N) tears start flowing and nodded, she kissed him as he kissed her back “but how are you going to do that?” then Sabo told his plan to get the flame-flame fruit. (Y/N) worried about his plane, nonetheless she agree with his plan and hoping he would be fine.


	91. Flame-Flame Fruit

After (Y/N) and Sabo finished their _business_ and changed back, (Y/N) back to her dress and wig. Sabo explained that he will dress up as Lucy and win the tournament to get the flame-flame fruit. (Y/N) help Sabo dress up, he’s wearing a moustache, sunglasses, and helmet to cover his face. They even met Bartolomeow who’s gladly accompanied them to the backstage. “oh! Lucy!” Rebecca waved at _Lucy,_ but then she realized it’s not the same Lucy he knew before.

“you must be Rebecca. I’m familiar with your background. I might be causing a bit of a stir soon… but I won’t do you wrong” he patted his shoulder “it’s all about putting on appearance here. Something about that reminds me… of the land where we grew up” he said and walk to the arena.

Rebecca look at him with confused look as he watch him walk away. She even noticed the woman in dress beside him, just smiling kindly to her as she walk pass by her.

Before heading out to the arena, Sabo turned to (Y/N). He whispered to (Y/N) that he’s coming with one of his friend named Koala and tell her that she will help the straw-hat’s crew defeat Doflamingo. (Y/N) nodded, then she wrapped her arms around Sabo “…be careful out there, Sabo”. Sabo smiled at her and kissed her gently, meanwhile Bartolomeow gaped and blushed as he turned away to give them privacy. Sabo look at (Y/N) with gentle eyes “I love you, (Y/N)” he said. (Y/N) smiled to him “I love you too, Sabo”.

Then Sabo ready to go to the arena “let’s get going, Marine-colossed!” Sabo said. “it’s Bartolomeow!! How’d ya get that wrong?!” he shout. (Y/N) chuckled by their interaction and watch Sabo and Bartolomeow step into the arena. When he’s on the arena the crowd cheered _‘just watch me… Ace!!’_ Sabo said in his heart. After that, (Y/N) went to the crowds seat and watch them from there.

When the fight has started, (Y/N) watch carefully to Sabo. She thought he has gone stronger after these years. He even fight one of Blackbeard’s crew, Jesus Burgess. Sabo manage to crack his armor with his bare hand, (Y/N) could feel her heart thumped really hard just a moment _‘he looks so hot… huh?! What am I thinking?! Focus, (Y/N)! focus!!’_ (Y/N) shakes her head and look back at the arena, although her face turned red a little. After fighting for a while, there’s a lot of people panicking about something, then Sabo start cracked the ring and as it falls into the water.

Sabo manage o found a giant fish that carries a chest with flame-flame fruit in it “I can take this, I assume” he grabs the fruit and eat it “urp! Bleah!” he feels disgust taste when he ate it. He jump up high and a flame came out from his fist, (Y/N)’s eyes widened by the sight. She thought he looks somehow like Ace for a moment “sorry, Ace! I’m gonna use your move—Fire Fist!!” Sabo use the flames and made a hole below them. (Y/N) spread her flaming wings and quickly fly straight to him “Sabo!!” she called.

He turned to (Y/N) and saw her with her flaming wings, he thought she’s looked so beautiful. Sabo manage to capture her and wrapped his arms around her as he hold her tight “(Y/N), you can fly?!” he gasped. (Y/N) laugh and nodded. Sabo smiled to her and bring her face closer to him so he can kiss her deeply as they fall into the hole below them.

They falls into a underground jails below the coliseum. It looks like Bartolomow and Rebecca is safe and they’re in underground as well. Then some of Sabo’s friends arrived, a girl named Koala and fish-man named Hack. and then Sabo changed to his normal attire. Rebecca turned to Sabo “I had no idea there’s such a place under the ground here… w-who are you?! What happened to the original Lucy?” she ask.

“the first Lucy was the four-hundred million man… the future King of the Pirates, Straw Hat Luffy!” Sabo explained.

“pirates?!”

“and my little brother! Nice to meet you. We’re from the Revolutionary Army. Luffy and (Y/N)’s are good guys, aren’t they? They hasn’t changed a bit since we were kids”

“Sabo, you’re from the Revolutionary Army?! How come I’ve never met you?!!” (Y/N) gasped.

“I’m surprised as well. I just knew recently that you’re Lucy’s daughter, if I know long time ago we could’ve met sooner”

“Sabo…”

“that voice… are you (F/N)?” Rebecca ask.

(Y/N) removed her wig “I’m sorry, Rebecca-san. but my real name is Labelle D. (Y/N), I’m one of straw-hat crew and Luffy is my little brother as well”

“you’re a pirate too?! What are the Revolutionary and straw-hat pirates doing here…?”

Then Koala explained their attention coming to Dressrosa. After that, they went on their way to the the trading port.

When they arrived at the trading port, they spotted some familiar faces “Robin-san!” (Y/N) waved and embraced her. “(Y/N)? where have you been?!” Robin hugged her back. It looks like the Revolutionary recognized Robin. Then Robin pulled badly injured Usopp “look, Usopp. They’re friends!”. They asked what happened to him, she said Usopp has been fighting and manage to turn the moving toys back to normal so they let him rest for a while. Then Kinemon also appeared, he said his Doflamingo’s covers has been found out so he escaped.

When Bartolomeow saw injured Usopp he asked Robin “M-Miss Robin! Make me your slave—I mean, no! I got a question!!”

“that nose over there… it looks just like the nose of Mr. Sniper King, who shot through the heart of the flag atop he tower of law…” he pointed at Usopp.

“that’s him. his name’s Usopp” Robin answered.

Bartolomeow’s eyes getting sparkled “t-then the lady in dress i-is… Miss (Y/N)?!”

Robin nodded “ohmygawd!! An’ together with Miss Robin, who was shot through the heart by her crew’s conscious act of turnin’ against the entire world for the sake of their mate… a-and the Miss (Y/N) who turned to devil and defeated 100 Marines because she’s so hot!! it’s the Enies Lobby heart-shootin’ combo!!” Bartolomeow said as he shriek in excitement.

“ugh, what are you so excited about, you nerd?! Shut up!!” Sabo scold.

“I don’t know I should be happy or not…” (Y/N) sweat dropped.

Then (Y/N) noticed the group of little people below them “they… are so cute!!! Hey hey, who are you guys?!” (Y/N) ask the little people with excitement.

“they’re from Tontatta Kingdom, dwarves that lives underneath Green Bit. They helped us defeated Sugar, one of Doflamingo’s underlings that turned everyone into toys” Robin explained.

“a-are you (Y/N)land? Usoland twold us a lot abwout you and his fwiends! His ouw hewo!” they said with their adorable voices. Then they saw (Y/N) start crying and shivers in adorableness “w-why awe you cwying, (Y/N)land?!”

“I-I’m sorry, you guys are just too adorable. I can’t help but cried” (Y/N) said as she holding her tears. “…wait. Green bit…? That’s right! What about Cesar-san and Law-san? did they manage to negotiate?”

“about that--…”

Then Doflamingo’s face appeared in the screen around the building. He announced that he has trapped everyone in Dressrosa by using his devil fruit power. He make thick strings and it surrounded the whole town as it took shape like a birdcage where no one can escape. Doflamingo said there’s two ways said to make the birdcage disappear, it’s to kill Dofaming or the seize the bounty list he has announced. Most of the wanted list are straw-hat crews, the former King of Dressrossa, Law, Rebecca, even Sabo on the list. Strangely, the most highest wanted picture is ‘God’ Usopp.

“even me?!” Sabo gasped.

“how do they even know that you’re here…?” (Y/N) sweat-dropped “furthermore, why did they put Usopp-kun the highest bounty??” (Y/N) turned to see Usopp who’s gaped and froze in fear.

Then bunch of pirates and gladiators start chasing at them. Sabo told everyone to go to the surface “Sabo!” (Y/N) called. Sabo quickly swifted one arm around her weist and kissed her deeply. He smiled to (Y/N) “go with your friends, we’ll hold them off”

“b-but—“

“it’s alright. You won’t lose me. Never again”

“…promise?”

He nodded “promise” then (Y/N) pulled him for another kiss and followed the others to escape.

Usopp and his group run outside to escape from the people that trying to get their heads. Then Robin’s snail phone rings “Zoro?! Where are you?!” Robin ask. Zoro said he’s with Luffy and the others right at the royal Plateu right now “where’s (Y/N)? is she safe?” he ask. “she’s alright” Robin replies, Zoro sigh in relief. It looks like Luffy is on his way chasing Doflamingo with Zoro and Law. Robin and the others are on their way to the Royal Plateu where they supposed to meet.

But when they’re arrived there’s only the former King Riku, his daughter Viola and one of the palace soldier. Robin tried called Luffy and the gang trough transponder snail, but Luffy said they’re already went ahead to the flower field. Robin also said that Viola has the key to Law’s sea prism handcuffs. So they decided to meet up at the flower field. The Tonatta people had an idea how to get Robin and gang to the flower field to deliver Law’s key. Then they told them to hang on the ropes that attached to the stag beetles, they said the stag beetles will take them there “you’re joking, right?!!” the group gasped, including Bartholomeow.

“it’s twue!” Leo, the leader of Tonatta’s soldier said.

“people can’t fly with stag beetles!” Rebecca said.

“let’s just run through town instead!” Robin suggest.

“yeah, yeah. I’m with them!!” Bartolomeow nods.

“okay, here’s da explanation!!”

“are you hearin’ us, squirt?!”

“I’ll pass. I can fly there”

“you’re not riding da beetles?!” Leo gasped.

“you guys cute and all, but I’m not riding beetles!!” (Y/N) turned her heels as her body shivered.

“why?!”

“(Y/N) afraid of beetles…” Robin said.

“what—?! that’s cute!!” Bartolomeow gasped.

“dis is da T.A.L jumping service! Big people are too heavy to fly!” Leo said.

“that’s what we said!!”

“but we don’t have much time! So we need you to fly anyway!”

“you just said we couldn’t fly!!” the beetles start jumping off from the building.

But the beetles is strong enough to slow the fall as they pull them, so they jumped ceiling to another so the beetles can more air to higher ground. Meanwhile, (Y/N) flying on her own above them and make sure they didn’t fall. As for King Riku and the others stay behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you believe how OwO those Tonatta's people are?!!  
> asjdhslgkjsdkgj---------


	92. Final Battle

Robin’s group still on their way to the flower field. At the distant, they spotted Zoro fighting with one of Doflamingo’s officers, Pica who can move stones buildings. “Zoro-san!” (Y/N) called. Zoro turned and noticed (Y/N) and the others flying on his direction “what the hell?! How are you guys flying?!” he gaped. Then Robin told Zoro to keep the enemy busy so they can pass through. When Pica about to use the giant stone statue to destroy them, Zoro manage to slash him in half.

(Y/N) went down to Zoro and he manage to caught her in his arms as he swing her around. “I’m glad you’re safe. Did you manage get the flame-flame fruit?” he ask.

She nodded “I already let someone take the fruit”

“who?”

“he’s—“ all of the sudden, Bartolomeow got hit by something as he falls from above “oh no! Barto-kun!!” (Y/N) quickly went to caught Bartolomeow as they falls to the ground.

(Y/N) and Bartolomeow falls on a giant toys, as it crushed by their weight. (Y/N) groaned in pain and get up “Barto-kun! Where are you?!” she shout. Then she heard someone groaned below her, turns out (Y/N) sitting on Bartolomeow’s crouch “M-M-Miss (Y/N) on top of me… I-I can die peacefully now…” he said as he almost pass out. “w-wait, Barto-kun! Get a hold of yourself!!” (Y/N) shakes Bartolomeow, trying to keep him awake.

“(Y/N)!!” a familiar voice called her.

“Luffy!”

Then Robin also manage to get down safely “Nico! Where’s my key?! Give it here!!” Law said.

It looks like another Doflamingo’s officer also there, a man wearing a mask named Gladius. Robin told Luffy that Law’s key with Rebecca. While Robin and Bartolomeow hold Gladius, Luffy’s group went to the flower field thanks to Bartolomeow’s ability for creating stairs with his devil fruit power.

Luffy carry Law on his shoulder as they run on the stairs. There’s a man name Kyros, Rebecca’s father also helped them pass through as he went ahead. Including Cavendish that helped them defeated giant toys that chasing after them. Finally they reach the flower field and they’ve got Law’s key from Rebecca. At last, Law’s free from the sea prism hand cuffs. On the flower field, Kyros is fighting Damante, one of Doflamingo’s officers as well.

When Damante about to hit Luffy and the others, Law use his ability to transport them to the pool courtyard inside the palace. (Y/N) look around the palace, but then she heard Law’s groaned as his stomach bleeding “Law-san, you’re hurt!” (Y/N) said with worried tone. “I’m fine, just did and operation…” he took out some bullets from his stomach with his devil fruit power.

Out of nowhere, a little girl with green hair appeared. When she almost touched Luffy, a Usopp’s ridiculous face doll pass by and the little girl shocked as she fainted. Luffy and the others looked at her with confused look. Then they on their way to the top floor of the palace, where Doflamingo waiting with one of his officers, Trebol. Doflamingo grinned at them “I guess I might as well ask, just in case… why are you here?”

“to whoop your butt!!”

“ditto”

“to protect them!!”

“what a disappointment” he chuckled.

Doflamingo is sitting on his chair, and there’s Bellamy laying on the ground while Doflamingo step on him. when Doflamingo showed them Bellamy’s bad injuries, they shocked. Luffy demand Doflamingo to release Bellamy as he tries to kick him. but Doflamigo use Bellamy as a shield and Luffy accidentally kicked him on the face. Law warned him about controlling his anger so Doflamingo couldn’t provoking them. Then he controlled Bellamy to attack Luffy, but he can’t hit Bellamy back because they’re friends now. meanwhile, Law also fighting other Doflamingos.

Then Law told Luffy and (Y/N) to hit him all their might. He use his devil fruit power to transport them to Doflamingo’s side as they punched him hard. Law also manage to hit Trebol. But it wasn’t enough to take down them, Doflamingo get up on his feet and spit the blood out from his mouth. He grinned at (Y/N) “…what do you know …a little demon came. Are you here because I took your dear big brother’s fruit?” he chuckled. (Y/N) grip her fists and about to hit him, but Law told her to control her emotions or their plan will be ruined.

“…Donquixote …now I remembered that name” (Y/N) position herself in attack mode “…the name also belonged to the man who once saved my life back then”

(Y/N) transformed as her flames spreads the area “…Donquixote …Rocinante, known as Corazon. I didn’t know he once one of you back then, but I know well he’s gone… because of you!!” she said as her flames increased.

Law shocked when he hears that (Y/N) recognize Corazon as well, he didn’t expect that as he saw (Y/N) in her devil mode as she covered in flames. Doflamingo’s laughs “yeah. My little brother Roci is dead… because of his foolishness!!” then he went to (Y/N) and attack her.

Luffy also jumps in and attack him as well, but Bellamy still being under controlled get in their way between them with Doflamingo.

Doflamingo told them he once a Celestial Dragon too until his father decided to live like humans. But his father did not expected that the humans will make them miserable for them being a celestial dragons. Then they start fighting again to defeat Doflamingo. Law and (Y/N) fighting with Doflamingo while Luffy trying to stop Bellamy. Law try to take on Doflamingo but he manage grab Law and snap his right arm out. “Law-san!!” (Y/N) shout when she saw Law’s screaming in pain.

(Y/N) shout in anger as her the area covered by her flames and attacked Doflamingo again. He manage grabbed (Y/N)’s neck and slammed her on the ground “I was planning to make you sit beside me, as the future King’s Queen, Labelle D. (Y/N). Beautiful, strong yet… dangerous. I want you” he chuckled as he squeeze her neck harder. (Y/N) trying to breath from his grasp, she even try to burn his hand but he only squeeze it harder “I will not—stand beside you… after what you did to… Dressrosa… Law… Corazon!! You will not be forgiven!!” she shout.

“then die” he use his devil fruit power and stabbed (Y/N) until she pass out and her flames putted down. Doflamingo look at (Y/N)’s face “even in death you still look beautiful… what a dangerous woman you are” he said. Then he turned to Law who’s panted heavily. He tries to make Law do a surgeon so Doflamingo had an eternal life. But Law refused, then Doflamingo kicked him as he shot him countless times. Doflamingo panted as he lash out his anger to Law lifeless body.

Turns out, (Y/N) still alive although her breath is low and have no strength to move because Doflamingo stabbed her many times. but when she turned, she saw Law being shot and kick by Doflamingo. “please… stop…” she said weakly until the darkness came over her.


	93. Another Good bye

(Y/N) slowly woke up, she could hear voices around her. Then she found herself laying on the ground, strangely she doesn’t feel pain on her body. (Y/N) get up “h-how did I—“ then she heard voices behind her. (Y/N) saw her the others are trying to push away the birdcage from decreasing. (Y/N) transformed again and helped them push the birdcage “(Y/N)?! you’re awake?!” Robin gasped. “somehow I did” (Y/N) said. Then Leo explained that she must have been taken one of their Princess ability, healing wounds. Unfortunately it only last few minutes, and after that the wounds will come back again.

Everyone doing their best to push the birdcage, hoping it will slows and not decreasing any further. Even a blind admiral admiral Fujitora willing to help to push back the birdcage. Than someone announced that Luffy has taken severe injuries and it almost time he will get back up and take down Doflamingo. In the mean time, everyone doing their best to survive from the birdcage. “Luffy?!” (Y/N) gasped. But slowly the fighters beside her that helping pushed the birdcage starting to fall as their injuries come back to them. “akkhh--!!” (Y/N)’s wounds come back again as she coughed in blood again.

“(Y/N)!!” Zoro shouts.

“I’m… sorry” (Y/N) said as she falls.

Robin quickly caught her before she hit the ground with her devil fruit power “it’s alright! I’ve caught her!” Robin said as her injuries in the back start bleeding again.

Luffy returned and manage to save Rebecca and Violet, Rebecca’s aunt. Now he’s fighting with Doflamingo with their last strength. After fighting for a while, both of them falls from the sky. Everyone in town gaped and wondering what happened to them. Then they saw the birdcage slowly disappearing. And the MC from before shouted that the winner of the battle is Lucy. When they heard the news they cried in joys that Dressrosa is finally free from Doflamingo’s grasp.

~~~ TIME SKIP ~~~

The crew decided to rest in Kyros’s house where its far from town. (Y/N) woke up with her body all patched up. She was sleeping on bed with Luffy snoring beside her, it looks like he’s all beaten up as well. “you’re awake?” he familiar voice called. (Y/N) turned to see Sabo sitting on the edge of the bed “Sabo!!” (Y/N) quickly get up, but her wounds still hurt so bad and she a little difficult to get up. Sabo helped her sit on the bed “I’m so glad you two survived” he smiled.

(Y/N) wrapped her arms around Sabo’s neck and hold him close. Sabo embraced her back and carefully hold her so her wounds won’t reopen. Sabo wiped her tears “I’ve explained the situation to everyone. the CP zero is still around here and looking for us. I’ve got to go”.

“a-already?! But—“

“(Y/N), I’ll said this as many times as you want. I love you, and I wanted you to be safe. That’s why I need to leave”

(Y/N) look down in disappointment, then Sabo lift her chin up “you’ve got your friends taking care of you and Luffy. You two will be fine. Can you guys take care of each other?”

(Y/N) nodded although her tears still flowing. Sabo smiled and patted her head “good girl” as he gave her last hug.

Before leaving he gives Luffy’s vivre card to Zoro and take some piece from it. Sabo gets up and reach the door, before leaving he turned to everyone “well, I’m sure Luffy will continue to be handful, but… take good care of my siblings!” he asked the crew.

“yeah, pal! You bet!” Franky cried and Robin waved good bye to him.

“…! He sounds just like Ace did” Zoro chuckled.

When Sabo already outside, (Y/N) get up from bed and chase after him. “(Y/N)? where are you going?” ask Robin as she tried to stop her.

(Y/N) chase behind Sabo who’s about to leave “Sabo!!” she called. Sabo turned to her and caught her in his arms when (Y/N) jump up to him.

“(Y/N)—“ he was cutted off by (Y/N) sealing her lips on Sabo. He returned her kiss and holds her tight. When their lips apart, he look at (Y/N) in the eyes “…don’t give me a second thought, (Y/N)”

“I’m not, but I wanted to tell you that… I love you, Sabo. Just promise that we will meet again!”

He smiled to her “I love you too, (Y/N). I promise”

(Y/N) nodded and smiled back to him “…can I see …Ace’s power one last time?”

Sabo lights a fire on his hands. (Y/N) widened her eyes as her tears falling from her cheeks. “Ace…” She hold his hands and let it caressed her cheek “…so warm” the fire didn’t affect her but she could feel Ace’s heart in the flames. Slowly, Sabo kissed her again deeply.

“I’ll be watching over you guys back. Don’t you worry” he said softly.

Meanwhile, in Kyros’s home. The others saw them kissing in the middle of the flower field. “what?! They’re kissing?!” Franky gaped. “well, they’re no related by blood…” Robin said and they turned to Zoro, who’s gripping his swords tightly as he watch Sabo and (Y/N) together.

“…who do you choose, (Y/N)?” Zoro said as he scratched his head.

When Sabo already take his leave, (Y/N) returned to Kyro’s house. Right after she pass through the door, (Y/N) falls again and Zoro manage to caught her “…go get some rest” he said and picked her up.

“…all of you saw that, right?”

“you can explain later” Zoro put (Y/N) back on the bed beside Luffy. Then he returned to sitting in the corner and not saying anything.

(Y/N) look at him for a moment “Zoro-san…” she said and then sleep covered her.

A couple of days later, everyone woke up and regained some strength. Kyros explained that Rebecca returned to Riku’s place and become a Princess there. And her father was covered as a Prince that long time ago has gone. It looks like Luffy isn’t buying the story “oh right, (Y/N) did you meet Sabo when I pass out?”. (Y/N) nodded “yes. He said he’ll be watching over us so don’t worry!” she smiled.

Suddenly, Bartolomeo barge in. He covered himself and saw the straw-hat crew are shining bright in front of them. “just say what you came to say, dammit!!” Zoro scold. Then Bartolomeo warned them about the Marines that around the area, including Vice Admiral Tsuru and previous fleet admiral Sengoku. (Y/N) and Law gasped when they heard Sengoku’s name.

Bartolomeo said that he had prepared some back up for them to escape. The crew, including Law and Bellamy are following Bartolomeo to escape route before the Marines get them. strangely, Luffy decided to stay behind and told everyone to go on ahead. But somehow on the middle of escape route some group has split up before they reach port.

(Y/N) went with Law and search for Sengoku. They found him sitting somewhere at port nearby. Sengoku surptised that they decided to meet him even after the Marines soldiers are chasing after him. Law asked him if he knows a soldier named Donquixote Rocinante. Without any further, Sengoku told him the story how he found Rocinante and took him as his own son when he was a little.

Then Law told him that Corazon saved his life and owe him everything. “but I don’t know if this the ‘D’ way of life that Cora wanted for me. It’s my hidden name… just like straw hat’s and (Y/N)-ya! say, do you know anything about the ‘D’?” Law asked Sengoku. “…” (Y/N) look at Law for a moment. Sengoku surprised when he heard Law also carry D in his name. unfortunately, Sengoku couldn’t answer his question and he tell them that Rocinante must not know about that either “don’t ever attach a reason to the love you’ve received!” then he turned to (Y/N) “what about you, Labelle D. (Y/N)? how did you know Rocinante?”

“…he saved my life. When I was traveling with my mother, we were at some town back then. Then suddenly the town got burned by some a group that turns out to be Doflamingo’s group. I was separated from my mother and go look for her…”

~~~ FLASH BACK ~~~

A 12 years old (Y/N) running around burning town as she heard people screaming. (Y/N) also has severe injuries with blood trailing all over her body because she fights with some Marines that know that she’s Xander’s child. “mom! Where are you?!” she shout as she keep running. When she turned the alley it was dead end and the Marines got her cornered. (Y/N) step back as her back reach the wall behind her and the Marines approached her.

Out of nowhere, a man beat them down without making any sound. He was wearing a black feathers coat, he turned to (Y/N) who stare at him. the man crouched down and removed his sunglasses “are you Labelle D. (Y/N)?” the man asked.

“w-who are you?! Are you one of the Marines?!”

“I’m… never mind who I am. You need to get out from here before Doffy knows about you”

“Who’s Doffy? Why I can’t hear any sounds?”

“I’m a devil fruit user, I can make the area around me into silent” then he picked (Y/N) up and runs away from there.

“w-wait! Why are you helping me?! I want my mom!”

“your mom is on the other side of the town. I’m taking you to her right now!” he said.

They arrived at the other side of town. There, the Revolutionary and (Y/N)’s mom is there, worried sick about (Y/N). at the distant, the man put (Y/N) down “this is as far as I can get you. Go back with them” he said as he turned his heels. “w-wait!” (Y/N) caught his leg “at least, tell me who you are!” she begged. The man look at her and crouched down to her level as he patted her head gently “the others known me as Corazon… but my real name is Donquixote Rocinante.”

“Rocinante…” (Y/N) repeated his name, she thanked him for saving her life. And Corazon runs back to the burning town. (Y/N) watch him leave, in her heart she was hoping that she could meet him again.

~~~ BACK TO PRESENT ~~~

“…and that’s the last time I saw him. if it weren’t for him… I might be already taken by the Marines” (Y/N) explained. Sengoku and Law look at her for a moment. “…then let us keep him in our memory… that should be enough. You both can live free… I’m sure that’s what he would tell you” Sengoku said. (Y/N) and Law went silent for a moment. When all of the sudden the boulders around them start moving by itself and fly above them. “w-what’s going on?!” (Y/N) said when she saw the boulders and scraps start rising up.

“Law-san, we have to go!” (Y/N) said. Law nodded and followed her behind. They went to the port where everyone is waiting. At the same time, Luffy also returned and punched Admiral Fujitora who caused the boulders start rising. (Y/N) gasped when she look at Luffy “why is Luffy fighting Fujitora-san?!”. thankfully, the people of Dressrosa helped Luffy escaped from Fujitora since he can’t attack while the people is still there. As result, Luffy manage back with the others.


	94. Who I Am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING : SMUT AND LEMONS CONTENTS AHEAD!!!

After Luffy manage to pass through Fujitora, everyone waiting for him and show the a giant ship. When the crew has changed their clothes, the people from the coliseum has gathered and decided to make under affiliation of the Straw-Hat pirates. when they about to make a ritual on a sake cup, Luffy refused to drink it. He said he doesn’t want to be a big shot or anything, he just simply want to be a Pirate King. Instead he told everyone to be free on the sea on their free will.

“what…? What the hell is he talking about…?” Law gaped.

“I think Luffy wanted everyone to be free…?” (Y/N) said.

“damn, this is good stuff” Zoro said as he took a sip form Luffy’s cup using his hand.

“manners! At least use a cup!” Usopp scold.

But then, another pirate ship that alliance with Doflamingo came and aimed at Luffy and the Straw-Hat crews. Out of nowhere, some boulders crushed the ship. (Y/N) look up to the sky and spotted Fujitora from distant “…Fujitora-san” the Admiral noticed her presence and smiled at her gently instead. (Y/N) smiled back and nodded to him.

Then Bartolomeo and the others captains are sit and holding their sake cups in front of them, Bartolomeo sworn on Luffy’s behalf to become his shield and spear and drink the cups “aaah! What are you guys doing?!” Luffy gasped.

Now they’re starting to celebrate the founding of Straw-Hat fleet over 5.600 people “nice to workin’ for ya, boss Straw Hat!!” they shouted.

“hey! I haven’t drunk any of it!!! Yet somehow it’s empty!!” Luffy shout as he holding his empty cup.

(Y/N) look at Zoro who’s wiped his mouth, she knows Zoro is the one who drank it. She chuckled by it.

All of them start throwing a party for their victory, Luffy raise his glass “all right, you louts!! Our fight against the Mingo finally ends in… VICTORY!!!” he shouts.

“YEAAAH!!!” they shouted together and raise their glass.

While the party still goes on, the captains take their leaves to their each ways. They even take some of Luffy’s vivre card with them “this is a farewell for now! until we meet again… Master Straw Hat Luffy!!” they said. “so long, guys!!” Luffy waved at them. Meanwhile, (Y/N) talking with the other pirates that surrounded her with heart eyes. Then Zoro called her and want to talk with her. Somehow (Y/N) feels nervous a little, but she decided to follow him.

They’re went to the back of the ship where no one around. Zoro and (Y/N) look at the sea while still holding their glass “…how’s your wounds?” Zoro start the conversation. “it still in recovery, but I’m alright thanks to Law-san” (Y/N) said. Zoro went silent for a moment, (Y/N) could tell there’s something bothering him. “Zoro-san--” (Y/N) reach out to him.

“who do you love?” he suddenly ask.

“huh…?” (Y/N) widened her eyes.

“who do you love, (Y/N)?” he turned to her “me? Sabo? Or any other guys that you lock their eyes on you? Do you realize that everyone is in love with you? And I still don’t understand why you were mad at me last time!”

(Y/N) went silent for a moment, she didn’t know that everyone look at her that way. All she did was being kind with everyone “Zoro-san, I… I didn’t know. I just want to be friends with everyone… but when I saw you with Tashigi-san. I thought you have a relationship with her. Somehow… it makes my heart hurt. I don’t have courage to face you back then…” she clenched her chest.

“is that… is that what makes you upset? Me and that glasses woman?” (Y/N) nodded “me and her had nothing to do. She’s just a Marine! Who happens to look like—“ then he stopped.

“…like who, Zoro-san?”

Zoro silent for a second “…she look like a friend I know long time ago. A girl that lives in a dojo where we train together. We were supposed to be swordsman together but she said she can’t because she was born as a girl. Then one day she died falling from the stairs right after we make the promise… that’s why I wanted to become the greatest swordsman and continue my promise” he said as he drink some from his glass.

“this is the first time I’ve heard a little past from yours, I appreciate it” she look at the distant “my mother once told me that if a person shares their past with you it means they trusted you. It really means a lot to me”

“I see…” he reach out his hand to hold her hand “I guess you right. Maybe it’s because I loved you”

(Y/N) blushed as her heart beating by the contact and confession “…but you still haven’t answer my other question” Zoro said as he look at her.

“hm?”

“who do you love, (Y/N)? Me? Sabo? Or there’s another guy?” he asked again.

(Y/N) look down and hold his hand a little tighter “Zoro-san… there’s something I have to tell you” she start to tell him what happened at the Coliseum. She said she met Sabo there and she couldn’t help the joy when she met him again. She also tell him that she… slept with him at the Coliseum.

Zoro froze after (Y/N)’s explanation “you… slept with him?” he ask.

(Y/N) nodded and her tears falls from her cheek “I love Sabo and he loves me back. But… I love you too, Zoro-san. it really pains me to love you both.” She cried.

“…said it again. The last part”

“to love you both…?”

“not that. The other last part”

“…I love you, Zoro-san”

Suddenly Zoro embraced her tightly. (Y/N) blinks by the sudden embrace “Z-Zoro-san?” she tapped his shoulder.

Then Zoro picked her up over his shoulder and brought her with him.

Zoro found a room with no one occupied it at the moment. She throws (Y/N) on a bed and drink the last sake of his glass. He throw the glass on the other side and all of the sudden he kissed her. (Y/N) widened her eyes and Zoro hold both of her arms over her head. She could feel the liquid from Zoro’s mouth slide down to her throat, when they aparted their lips there’s still some saliva trails down from their mouth. They start panted heavily “Zoro… -san…” (Y/N) said as her eyes hazed by the liquor that she just drink.

“say my name” Zoro said as his other hand lifted her legs around his hips.

“Zoro…” (Y/N) said weakly.

Zoro could feel his heart throbbing by her saying his first name. then he kissed her again deeply as his hand rubbing her tights. He start removing her skirt and then her shirt, leaving her with just her panties. Their bodies pressed together and (Y/N) could feel Zoro rubbing his crouch between her legs.

“Z-Zoro… your—ah!” Zoro cutted her off by her sensitive spot on her neck.

Then Zoro’s hand start massaging her breasts, (Y/N) moaned by it. Zoro chuckled “let’s see if I’m better than that guy” he grinned and start pinched her nipples. Which makes (Y/N) moaned more. Zoro kissed (Y/N) more as he slide his tongue inside her mouth.

Slowly, their body feels hot each time they kiss. Zoro panted “so hot” he removes his short and unzipped his pants. Then (Y/N) pushed him on the bed and pinned him down. Zoro look at (Y/N) flushed face as both of them panted heavily.

“…will you accept me? For who am I?” (Y/N) ask and look deep into his eyes.

Zoro reach for her lips and kissed her, he look at her back “for who you are. I love you, (Y/N)”.

(Y/N)’s tears start falling again and Zoro wiped her tears. (Y/N) kissed her deeply as Zoro pinned her on bed. Zoro groaned “I can’t hold it anymore…” he said to (Y/N) with pained look. Nonetheless, (Y/N) let him removed her panties and Zoro removed his pants. (Y/N) blushed when she saw his bulge.

“I’m putting it in” he said and start thrusting his cock inside (Y/N) slowly. (Y/N) moaned and panted by Zoro’s cock inside her.

Then Zoro start thrusting (Y/N) a little hard as the bed creaks from the moves. (Y/N) holding on the bed sheets as the other holding Zoro’s hand. Zoro told (Y/N) turned her position as her back facing him. he hold (Y/N)’s hips to his position and start slamming his hips harder on her.

“Zoro! Ahh!!” (Y/N) moaned and grip on the bed tighter.

Zoro kissed her back and her neck “shh. Not too loud or the others will hear” he whispered as he keep thrusting her harder. His hands start groping her breast too and pinched her nipples as (Y/N) moans. He knows where she liked it.

Every time he thrust her, (Y/N)’s legs went weak and Zoro had to hold her hips so she won’t fall. “shit, I almost to—“ Zoro start cumming inside her as the juice almost leaked out. When he let it all out, he pull out his cock and lay beside (Y/N). he covered themselves with blanks as both of them running out of breath.

Zoro look at (Y/N) who’s still flushed and panted. He moved some of her strained hair and caressed her cheek “sorry, I hurt you. You okay?”

(Y/N) nodded weakly and hold his hand “I’m okay… I think you just a little overdid it”

“but you liked it” Zoro grinned. (Y/N) pouted, she can can’t argue with that because she enjoys it.

“so which one do it better? Me or that Sabo guy?” he ask.

(Y/N) face turns redder and covered her face with the blanket “d-do I have to answer that?”

“of course, it’s a man pride we’re talking about here!”

(Y/N) slammed his head with a pillow as the result. By the laughed it off. In the end, she didn’t answer Zoro’s question. She loved them both and wishes to never lose them.


	95. Zou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING : A SLIGHT LEMON AHEAD!!!

Zoro and (Y/N) returned with the others after dressed back while holding hands. They saw the others already started discussing their next plan “oh, (Y/N)! Zoro! Where have you guys been?” Luffy waved at them. “doing stuff” Zoro simply said, while (Y/N) blushed by his response. Luffy didn’t know what he meant, so he decided to ignore it. (Y/N) sat between Zoro and Law on the couch as they continue their discussion. Law told Bartolomeo to go to a place called Zou.

“I wonder if Sanji’s group got to the island safely” Usopp said with worried tone.

“that’s remind me, I wonder if Nami-san and the others are alright…” (Y/N) said.

“Nami was with them, so the voyage shouldn’t have been a problem, the real issue was Big Mom’s ship!” Franky said.

Meanwhile Zoro reading the morning newspaper that they just got earlier “?! Hey, Luffy. Did you notice our bounties went up?”

“what?! Really?!”

“oh, you didn’t know? Well, I’ve got all the posters hangin’ up in my chamber! Right along this way!” Bartolomeo suddenly pull out a red carpet that lead to his room.

When the crew look at their newest bounty posters that already been framed and the crews autographs on Bartolomeo’s wall, they surprised how high their bounties has rised. The crew excited that their bounties has gone up pretty up, (Y/N) look at her bounty. It says _‘Dead or Alive – Child of Death Labelle D. (Y/N) – 250 millions berries’,_ and her picture wasn’t the one she look demonic. Instead in the picture, (Y/N) smiled kind and beautifully “I bet people would hard to believe that someone smiled that warmly is a Child of Death” Usopp commented.

“I remember there’s a person asked for my picture, all I did was smiled like usual. I didn’t know he was the bounty photographer…” then (Y/N) noticed something different from Sanji’s bounty.

“hm? Why Sanji-san’s bounty only taken alive?” (Y/N) pointed at Sanji’s poster.

Everyone look at Sanji’s poster “you’re right. It is quite odd. There has to be a reason for this” Robin agree.

The crew and Bartolomeo continue their sail to the land of Zou. Everyone struggling to get through the sea without an navigator, even Bartolomeo crew doesn’t have one. The Straw-Hats crew wonder how even they manage to survive. Law help everyone to treat their injuries and (Y/N) also doing her best to treat everyone injuries while Chopper is not around. Bartolomeo provided them a room as a clinic to treat everyone’s wounds “t-thank you for t-treating our wounds, M-Miss (Y/N)!” Bartolomeo thanked her.

“what about me?” Law said.

(Y/N) has finished changing Bartolomeo’s bandages “it’s at least I could do while everyone busy protecting the ship. My treatment might be not the best as Chopper or Law-san, but at least I could help a little” she said with a gentle smile.

Bartolomeo gasped and imagined a bright light coming out from her “M-Miss (Y/N)!! you’re too kind! And absolute Angel from heaven! A Goddess—“ he start to cry.

“WE LOVE YOU, MISS (Y/N)!!!” the other Bartolomeo’s crews shouts as they cried together.

“y-you’re exaggerating too much! Please don’t cry!” (Y/N) said as her face turned red a little.

“what a bunch of idiots…” Law sighs.

After she changed some of the crew bandages and give them treatments as they get back to their posts. Finally, (Y/N) and Law could rest a little “thanks for helping me, (Y/N)-ya.” Law said.

“no problem. I’m glad I could help” (Y/N) smiled “how’s your arm?”

“it’ll heal, don’t worry”

“I’m glad to hear that… can I ask you something, Law-san?”

“what?”

“why are you insisted that we’re going to Zou?” (Y/N) ask as she sit on the patient bed.

“my crews are waiting for me there. I don’t want them stay there any longer”

“…I can see you’re cherished them. you’re a good Captain, Law-san” she smiled to him.

Law look at her for a moment “…what makes you thing that? You do realize we’re only alliance for a moment, and then we’re back being enemies after our deal is done”

(Y/N) look at Law “…you’re right. We’ll go back being enemies again sooner or later, but… I think it’ll get pretty lonely when you’re not here, Law-san” She chuckled.

Law suddenly get up from his seat and pinned (Y/N) on the patient bed. He captured her arms on her sides and couldn’t escape. (Y/N) blinks and look at Law straight into his eyes “Law… -san?” (Y/N) said as she blushed a little.

“…why are you doing this to me?”

“eh…?”

He took (Y/N)’s hand and placed it on his chest where she could feel his heart beating fast “can you feel it? This time, it’s my heart that’s beating fast. And it’s because of you. Make it stop” he demands.

“I-I don’t what am I supposed to do!”

Then Law start captured her lips. (Y/N) widened her eyes as Law holding her jaws and kissing her deeply. Their breaths grew heavier each time they kissed. When their lips parted, (Y/N) look at Law with hazy eyes “Law-san… w-why?” she ask weakly.

Law start unbuttoning her shirt “don’t resist” he panted.

When he hald unbuttoned (Y/N)’s shirt, suddenly a slam on a door could be heard and someone shouted there’s more injured people. Law clicked his tongue “what a bother. We’ll continue later” he get up and released her.

While (Y/N) look at him with reddened face and fixed her shirt. She still could feel her heart hammering _‘oh… this is bad. Zoro right… I have to choose’_

On the other side, Law covering his face and tried to calmed his beating heart _‘damn… this need to stop’_

A week later, everyone busy by keeping everyone and the ship in one piece as they pass through the roaming sea. Then one of Bartolomeo crew informed that he saw something slowly moving up ahead. They thought it could be their next island. When they look at the island closer, they surprised when they saw the island is located on a giant elephant that still moving. Law warned everyone that there’s people called Minks that trying to keep people away from their island for thousand years. “then that means… that elephant’s been alive for an entire millenium?!!” Luffy gasped.

When they went closer to the land, there’s Sunny nearby. But when they check the ship, the others are not on the ship. The crew decided to look for the others, and Bartolomeo provided them some of food supplies. Then Kinemon friend named Kanjuro, start to draw a snake-like drawing on the deck. He use his devil fruit power to bring the drawing alive, despite his horrible drawing skill. _‘it’s so cute’_ Robin and (Y/N) thought at the same time.

The Straw Hat crews said good bye to Bartolomeo and thanked him for helped them. Bartolomeo cried again when Luffy thanked him and wishes he and the others good luck for their journey. And thus, the crew holding on the dragon that Kanjuro drew to climb up on the elephant’s leg to reach the island. Luffy ask Kinemon why he and Kanjuro wanted to go to Zou. Kinemon answered that he want to find his another comrade, a ninja named Raizo. “what?! Ninja?! You have ninja?!!” the boys surprised and amazed at the same time.

When (Y/N) look up, she something falling from the sky “Luffy, watch out!” she warns. When Luffy look up, his eyes widened “whoa! What the heck is that?!!” Luffy gaped at the thing falling directly at them and start screaming ‘etetete’ sounds. Luffy warned everyone to dodge as the crew dodged like Luffy before it hits them. unfortunately, the thing that was falling hit Kinemon and Kanjuro as they fall to the sea. Usopp called both of them if they’re alright. Good thing, both of them responded and tell them they’re alrigh and will join them later.

“I hope they’re alright. The dragon-kun also did his best climbing up” (Y/N) said with worried tone as she patted gently the dragon.

“hey, dragon! Start climbing down—“ Zoro said.

But the dragon ignored him and continue climbing. The crew feels bad for the poor dragon, so they let it climb the wall with them. _‘you can do it!’_ (Y/N) and Robin encouraged the dragon in their heart.

The crew cheered the dragon and named him Ryunosuke as he doing his best to climb to the top. When they almost reach the top everyone gets excited. Finally, after all Ryunosuke hard work. The crew reached at the top safely “we made it!!!” they cheered. (Y/N) and Robin turned to Ryunosuke “Ryunosuke… you’ll turn… back into drawing now” Robin cried.

“thank you… Ryunosuke-kun” (Y/N) cried too.

“Ryunosuke!!”

“hey, wait! Don’t go!!” the guys begged him not to go while Ryunosuke start disappearing slowly.

They cried and shouted his names countless time in honor to remember him. then Ryunosuke turned back into drawing and its mark placed on the ground “Ryunosuke!! Ryunosuke!! Ryu—“

“what a joke”

“it’s just a crappy drawing” Law and Zoro said.

“sit your butts down and think about what you’re saying!! After how hard he worked to get us up here!!” Usopp scold “(Y/N), say something! They’re mocking Ryunosuke!”

“Ryunosuke-kun has worked hard for us! You… you butts!” (Y/N) shout.

Law and Zoro look at her and sweat-dropped when they heard she called them butts. They thought it’s kinds cute in a way since she’s also pouted like that.

“we’re in a strange, unfamiliar land. Don’t turn back. Always concentrate on what’s ahead of you” Zoro said.

“still… you don’t have to be mean about Ryunosuke-kun!” she still pouted.

Then the crew continue to investigate the forest in front of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RYUUUNOSUKE!!!


	96. The Minks

Robin and (Y/N) put a flower on Ryunosuke’s drawing and the crew went continue to investigate the forest until they found a ruined gate ahead. Luffy went on top of the gate and saw a town just ahead. “but the gate is already opened” (Y/N) pointed at the destroyed gate bars. Law look at the door gate “these gate weren’t left open… they were snapped off the hinges” he said as he look at the broken hinges.

“where’s Luffy?” (Y/N) ask Usopp.

“he just jump and went ahead. Really that guy…” Usopp sighs.

When they forward, strangely the road looks like it was too wide for they to walk, including the ground they’re stepping since they’re on top of an giant elephant. Franky checking the road and he said it looks like a fresh trail of destruction. He said there he smelled a trace of gun powder and gas around the area. Suddenly, (Y/N) use her Haki and warn everyone that someone approaching. The guys on stand by, and suddenly someone running toward Zoro with incredible speed and attacked him.

It looks like the person produce electricity on her paws. (Y/N) look closely to the person, it was a tall as human but with rabbit ears and tail. Then, another person suddenly runs in and begged the rabbit person to stop attacking them. Another one but like a female dog riding a giant alligator came, she warned the rabbit girl about something happening in a place called ‘Whale Forest’. Law look at them “they’re Minks” he said.

“Minks?” (Y/N) ask.

Usopp recognized the clothes that the deer wearing “huh?! But… aren’t those clothes… Nami’s?!!” he gasped.

The crew confused what race are those people. They thought maybe they knew something about the rest of the crew. It looks like the Minks are in hurry and the dog woman riding giant alligator told the crew to go to Rightrump Forest.

“from there, you’ll find Yourteia crew’s corpse is ahead in Rightflank Forest!” the dog lady shout.

“whaaat?!!” the crew gasped, and just like that the deer woman already on her way.

“waaaah!! The crew’s corpses are ahead! They’ve been all killed!!!” Usopp panicked.

“well, if their bones are still intact, that rules out being eaten” Robin said.

“that’s not the issue!! Give it a rest!!!”

“calm down, Usopp-kun. I’m sure everyone is alright with Sanji-san” (Y/N) tried to calm him down.

“(Y/N)’s right. Twirly-brow’s with them, and he wouldn’t screw up and let them get killed” Zoro said.

Then Robin ask Law how’s his crew are. Then he pull out a vivre card that belong to his navigator named Bepo. He said Bepo is polar bear Mink and they’re in his hometown, although Bepo doesn’t remember it much. They’ve beein together for 10 years and Law trusted him.

“so that cute polar bear from Sabaody is one of your crew?” (Y/N) ask.

“yeah”

“can I meet him later?!” (Y/N) ask with excitement.

Law look at (Y/N) sparkling eyes “…sure”

“yaay!!” she cheered.

Law sighs, he can’t say no to her. Especially when she begged like that.

The crew followed where Bepo’s vivre card leads. Then they finally reach a town that is almost all destroyed. They checked around and they could tell that the town has been attacked by something not too long ago. (Y/N) look around and found some giant claws at some walls “did some beast did this?” she wonder. The crew also found some giant footprints as well “all that’s certain is that this country came to a swift, dramatic collapse… just a week or two ago” Robin said.

“whaat?!!” Usopp gasped “then what about Sanji’s team?!”

Suddenly, something falling above them. when they look up a huge amount of water falling down on them. Robin warned everyone to climb a higher ground, so all of them climbed on top of the building and watch the water start covering the ground and flows around. (Y/N) coughed “urgh… it’s seawater” she said weakly. “being devil fruit user sure though… especially a fire user” Zoro said as he carry her.

Robin said that the town has been build to handle the precise of water level. That means that the falling water are just ordinary accurance. Which is the elephant washing himself with seawater. Meanwhile, Usopp look around from the highest building. There he spotted Luffy riding with dog woman and rabbit girl with their alligator “aagh!!!” he shouted.

“what is it, Usopp?!” Franky ask.

“Luffy’s getting kinds-sorta eaten!!”

“what?! Then you mean… they really are…?!”

Usopp pointed where Luffy is, and Law use his devil fruit power to transport them near at them “chambres!” he said and everyone transported instantly. Luffy noticed everyone right in front of him “hey! You guys!!” he called. Then Usopp told the Minks to not eating Luffy and bring their captain back as he hide behind Zoro who’s still carrying (Y/N). but the dog lady thought they might mistaken what they did to their captain. She told them to go to the Fortress gate just right ahead.

Two Mink guards stand by at the gate and recognize the dog lady known as Wanda, and the rabbit girl named Carrot. She told them that the crew is Straw-Hats pirates and they meant no harm. The Guards let them pass and when they saw the inside the fortress, they amazed to see some pineapple shaped house being hanged on each tree. _‘there’s lot of Marco-san…’_ (Y/N) thought as she remember the shape of Marco’s head. The Mink citizen also welcomed them with cheers.

Zoro put (Y/N) down and ask Wanda if the Minks really hate humans. But Wanda explains that they thin humans are just hairless monkeys “we fully body minks are proud of our fur… but many admire the lesser minks and yourteia beautiful lack of fur” she said as she start to lick (Y/N)’s cheek.

“hey, look! It’s Nami and Chopper!! Thank Goodness you’re all right?!!” Usopp pointed at familiar figures in front of them.

But they were surrounded by other minks as they rubbed their head at them, strangely they always say ‘Garchu’ as their loving expressions “wow, they really friendly! This is not what I expected at all!!” Usopp gasped.

Nami quickly run toward Luffy and embraced him, while Chopper being embraced by (Y/N) tightly. Usopp ask where Sanji, Brook, and Momotaro is. Then Nami start to shed tears “I’m so sorry! It’s Sanji…!!” she cried.

Wanda told them to go inside first, they’ll provide food and drink there. When they went inside the fortress of Zou, the minks greeted them and provided them many of feasts. Somehow, the minks are very friendly and can’t stop frolicking at the crew. Meanwhile, (Y/N) welcome them with open arms as she let the minks frolicking her and surrounded her “I’m in heaven with their soft furs~” she said as she rubbed the minks which makes them very pleased.

“(Y/N), you’re spoiling them too much” Zoro said.

“I can’t help it~ they’re so cute and fluffy!” (Y/N) said as she hug and patted them "look Zoro! this one eye dog just like you!"

"...you compared me to a dog?"

"why? isn't he cute? it feels like I want to adopt him!"

"hmm, I wonder who's going to be the parents" he grinned.

After hear what Zoro just said, (Y/N)'s face turned red "um, that's--"

All of sudden, another familiar figure barged in “relief, c’est moi!!! I read the newspapers! I’m soglad you’re all right!!” cried Brook who looks beat up.

“Brook!” Luffy waved “what’s wrong? You’re a mess!”

“Brook-san! you’re here!” (Y/N) greet him.

“ah, Lady (Y/N)! I see you’re all safe and still look gorgeous as always!” Brook turned to her “may I see you panties—“

“cut it off, you pervert bones!!” Zoro cutted him off by kicking his head.

“yo ho ho! My that’s some powerful kick to the bone, well I’m a bone myself actually!” he laughs.

Then Usopp ask where is Momotaro, but Brook told them to keep it down and told them that he’s alright. He called all the crew and start talking in group so the minks can’t hear them. he warned them not to use samurai of Wano around the minks because somehow it’ll hurt their feelings.

“why samurai?” Luffy ask.

“well, you see…”

“we finally found you, baron corpse!!” called bunck of dog minks behind Brook.

“ah!!!” Brook start to panic.

“corpse?” (Y/N) remember that Wanda said something about corpse “you mean the corpse you’ve been telling us is Brook-san?” she ask Wanda.

“oh, yes. It is meant as term of endearment” she explains.

“talk about misleading!” Zoro said.

“it was a shock to me that there could be such an… alluring species in the world. We dog minks cannot resist a good… bone~” she said as she look at Brook while licking her lips.

“help! Please don’t chew on me!!” Brook beg, as the other dog minks start chewing and licking on his bones.

“that’s so adorable!” (Y/N) said “who wants some bones~” she cooed at the dog minks as she raise Brook’s hand.

“me! me! me!!” the dog minks shouts.

“Lady (Y/N)!! please don’t give them my arm or any of my bones!!!” Brook beg.


	97. Two Kings

The crew start talking about how are they going to save Sanji first. Nami explained what happened when they arrived at Zou, they were being chased by Big Mom’s ship. Thankfully, they manage to escape and arrived at Zou. Wanda added that thanks to Sanji’s group, the Minks are saved. When she want to tell the full story about what happened, another mink appeared and informed that their Duke is awake from some kind of bad injuries.

All the minks are glad to hear the great news. Then Chopper and the doctor minks hurried to his aid. Turns out, the Duke want to meet the crew as well. Luffy ask who’s the Duke. Wanda answered that Duke is the King of the Zou island, but he’s in deep coma after the fall of their city. While on their way to meet the Duke, Wanda explains that the island has two Kings. The King of the day, Duke Dogstorm and the King of the night, Cat Viper.

Wanda said the incident happens a month ago, a bell that never was meant to be rang start ringing and its called ‘The Raiding bell’. The rang has caused Zou to trumpet. Then pirates appeared and demanded for samurai named Raizo. The pirates leader, Jack the Drought also an devil fruit user. He can turn into a mammoth. The pirates are under Kaido’s commands. When the citizen tell them that they’re not know a man named Raizo, the pirates start attacking and destroying their city.

The pirates didn’t listen to the minks at all, thus the city falls upon their hands. And the minks are in break of death, if it wasn’t because of Sanji’s team. _“see? Now do yo understand why not mention samurai or Wano?”_ Brook whispered to the crew. Now they know why the minks are sensitive to a word samurai or Wano.

“aw, darn. So, that ninja kinemon talked about isn’t here after all? What a let down!” Luffy said casually.

The crew gasped and quickly shut his mouth, Wanda surprised “by ‘ninja’… do you mean the warrior of Wano? Do youteia know about him?” she ask.

“n-no, not in the least! He said, uhh… injured! He was inquiring about the state of the injured!!” Brook try to cover it.

“oh, the Duke’s sanatorium is just up there. I’m sorry to force you to walk there… we can speak later” Wanda appointed at Sanatorium up ahead.

All of the sudden, they heard screaming from there. One of Dogstorm musketeers, Shishilian, start beating out some of other minks “what’s the matter, Sir Shishilian?!” Wanda quickly approached him. turns out, Shishilian dislike talking about sweet stuff around him. then Wanda introduced the Straw Hat crew to him. Shishilian quickly jumps forward and slammed his head on the ground as he bow at them “thank you for saving our country!! This debt will never be forgotten!!” he shouts.

“Sir Shishilian does everything at full power” Wand explains.

“wow, that lion’s really overbearing” Luffy said, Nami punched him to shut him.

When they walks in, Chopper and the minks doctors already there to treat Duke wounds. Duke, who’s covered in bandages, turned to the crew “so yougara are the Straw Hat crew. I owe you for everyone and everything, you have my thanks” he said to them. then Wanda mentioned about a weapon that destroyed their town. Chopper explained that the weapon that almost kill all the minks are one of Cesar’s creation, a gas weapon.

“Cesar’s gas weapon?!” Luffy gasped.

Then Duke stare at Brook with drools “what a delicious looking savior” he said.

“I know what you mean. He’s our savior too~” Wanda agree with him as she drooled over Brook too. While Brook take a step back and panicked by the dog minks that staring at him with hunger.

Duke also mentioned that recognized Luffy’s hat to a man he know long time ago, a man named Shanks. But before he explains further, Duke suddenly fell asleep.

Wanda explains that the other ruler at night, Cat Viper will awake and if the two ruler meet in person they might get into a fight until death. “whoa! Even the doctors are asleep!” Usopp surprised when he saw the other minks are start to fell asleep too. Shishilian also explained the battle that happens in their city last for five days, as two Kings doing their best to protect everyone and their home. And on that fifth day, Jack use the gas weapon to wipe off all the minks. They even crossed the Kings and tortured them. on the sixth day, Jack and his mens left the island because of the same result.

“what a horrible man…” (Y/N) said.

“actually, there was hope… as we were save in the end!” Duke said.

“aaah! You’re awake?!” Luffy gasped.

Duke said the day Jake left is the same day where Doflamingo defeated by Straw Hat pirates. and the day after that, Sanji’s team arrived at Zou. They cleaned the poisonous gas around the area and helped the minks to recover from the poison. “you had no idea who we are… and yet you rescued to save our lives” Wanda cried.

“I will never forget this debt… for the rest of my life! One day, I will make it up to you. I swear!!” she start licking Nami’s face with full of gratitude.

“okay, okay. Enough” Nami chuckled.

“now I understand what’s happening, no wonder the minks are welcoming us kindly” (Y/N) said.

Then Chopper start packing up again and said he wanted to check on Cat Viper. The crew decided to meet him too, Wanda and Carrot decided to guide them there.

While on their wat to Cat Viper’s place, the crew asked what happened to Sanji and Cesar since they’re not with them right now. Brook start to explain what happened to both of them “please steel yourself for the tale. For I’m afraid that Sanji… might never… return to our side” he said. “whaaat?!” the crew gasped.

“but it said he’d come back! Right in his letter!!” Luffy said.

“what did I tell you?! The situation is more dire than it seems!!” Nami warn.

(Y/N) pull out the letter that Nami showed to everyone, it says that _“to the crew : I’m gonna meet a woman. I will be back. Sanji”_. she look at the letter with worried look and grip it a little tight “Sanji-san…”. (Y/N) start to remember back what happened at the Zou’s fortress…

Nami pulled (Y/N) so they can talk in private. (Y/N) ask her why is she taking her outside. Nami told her that she had a massage just for (Y/N). she gives another letter to her, Nami said Sanji wrote it and he asked her to give it to (Y/N). then Nami leave her along so (Y/N) could read the letter. When (Y/N) opened the letter, it has Sanji’s hand-writing.

_“to dearest (Y/N), if you read this then Nami-san has given the letter to you. And I’m sure you have read the other letter as well. But like I said, I will be come back. Don’t you worry!”_

_“…and if I can’t make it back. I just wanted to tell you that, I loved you. Truly and deeply. I hope you’re safe with everyone. Sanji”_

The letter might be short, but it was deep enough to make (Y/N)’s heart ache as she shed tears. It feels like the last letter she got from Sabo all over again. She might lose him forever this time. (Y/N) decided to keep the letter with her, she need to talk to him.

Luffy read the letter again where Sanji appointed to everyone “so when Sani says he’s going to ‘meet a woman’… it means he’s getting married?!” he gasped. Brook explained if Sanji really married to Big Mom’s pirates, they will also be working under Big Mom’s pirates. of course, Luffy refused such nonsense. It’s either they joined Big Mom’s pirates or Sanji quitting the Straw-Hat pirates.

“I’m sorry. If only I could have kept him here until everyone else arrived” Nami apologized.

“it’s not your fault, Nami-san. it was Sanji-san’s decision” (Y/N) said.

“(Y/N)…”

“bud (Y/N)… whad if we nevah see him aggain…?” Chopper cried.

“that’s perfectly fine” Zoro said.

“what?!!”

“true, if he does just vanish on us… he’ll owe us a final “thanks for everything””

“Zoro, don’t said it like that!” (Y/N) scold.

Zoro reminded everyone that they’re dealing with two four emperors, Kaido and Big Mom. He said that they’re alliance with Trafalgar is to prepare the plan for the fights ahead.

“fine! We can’t figure it out ourselves… so let’s ask Sanji!!” Luffy suggested.

“whaaat?!!” the crew gasped.

“no! forget it, Luffy!!” Zoro protest.

But Chopper had an idea to get Sanji back, but they have to meet Cat Viper first. So the crew is on their way to meet Cat Viper.


	98. Vinsmoke Family

Wanda and Carrot has guided them to Cat Viper’s place at Whale Forest. The minks who’s live there greeted the Straw Hat pirates kindly. Then they heard someone voice nearby “allow me to shoe my proper gratitude. Thank you! Forgive my stubbornness from earlier” a jaguar mink named Pedro jumped down from a tree and stand in front of the crew. He also said Bepo from Law’s crew waiting for them. (Y/N) getting excited to meet the polar bear. Luffy asked Pedro where is Cat Viper or the other lion mink. Pedro whispered to him that the lion mink name’s is Pekoms to keep down his true identity.

Then (Y/N) stare at Pedro for a moment “you’re so cute!” she said with sparkling eyes.

“cute might not a right word, but I’ll take that as compliment” Pedro sweat-dropped.

“hey, Luffy. What’s the word they’re using for frockling each other?” (Y/N) ask.

“you mean ‘Garchu’?”

“ah, right! Garchu!” (Y/N) smiled and widened her open arms at Perdo.

The jaguar mink couldn’t resist as he rubbed his head at (Y/N) as she giggles and patted his head. Meanwhile, Zoro in the back stare at them with jealousy “alright, that’s enough frockling. We still have business to attend to” he dragged (Y/N) away with him.

“no~! Pedro-san!!” (Y/N) cried as she wishes to pet him more. Somehow, Pedro felt a little lonely when (Y/N) dragged away from him.

When they entered Cat Viper’s house, turns out he was bathing while eating Lasagna. Chopper panicked and scold him because he’s not allowed to take a bath yet since he’s still covered in bandages. The crew surprised when they saw a giant cat having bath. Then Cat Viper greeted them with hugs although he’s still wet from bath and thanked him for saving him and his minks “one day I will repay this debt! Believe it or not, I’m a man of honor, pride, and compassion!” he claimed.

(Y/N) look at Cat Viper with sparkling eyes _‘a giant cat…!!’_ she couldn’t help but cried by how fuzzy and cute he is.

“oh, there’s a ball” Usopp pointed.

“yay, a ball!!” Cat Viper start playing with the ball.

“I told you not to move around!!” Chopper scold. As the result, Cat Viper start coughing blood again and some of his wounds reopen “see?! What did I tell you?!!”

“so cute…!!” (Y/N) cried as she holding her mouth to endure her excitement.

“why are you crying…?” Usopp look at (Y/N) and sweat-dropped.

Then Chopper told Cat Viper to go back to bed and rest, while Chopper changed his bandages “I’m gonna give you a shot now” Chopper said.

“hey, yougara! Get that cat teaser over there” Cat Viper asked (Y/N) .

Then (Y/N) pick up the cat teaser that turns out to be cat toy “this one?” then she start moving the cat toy around.

“weeee!!” Cat Viper start playing with the cat toy, while (Y/N) cried again by his adorableness.

“(Y/N), you’re crying again…” Usopp said.

“okay, Chopper. Give it to me quick while I’m havin’ fun!” Cat Viper said.

“I told you not to move!!” Chopper scold.

“you’re telling me that big menacing guy is afraid of needles?!” Usopp gasped.

“yo ho ho! He’s so funny!” Brook laughs.

After getting his shot, Cat Viper start getting up from bed “ahhh, all better. So—“

“it doesn’t work instantly! Lie back down!!” Chopper hit him with cat toy.

“you shouldn’t hit the injured” Usopp said as he tried to stop Chopper for hitting him.

While Chopper taking care of Cat Viper, (Y/N) looking for Luffy. Robin said he’s in the other room to meet lion mink with Nami and the others. (Y/N) decided to check on him. when she almost arrived at the room, she heard a conversation from the room “the Vinsmokes family is… well, to put it bluntly… a family of killers!” said Pekoms, the lion minks who also injured.

“what?!” Luffy and Nami gasped.

(Y/N) froze at the door and quickly run inside “Sanji-san… is not a killer! He’s not that kind of person!” she shout as her tear start falling.

Everyone in the room turn their attention at her “(Y/N)…” Luffy look at her sad face.

“what do you mean ‘family of killers’?!” Nami ask Pekoms.

“do you know the name of Germa 66? Also called ‘the was-mongers’”

“what are you talking about?! Germa 66 isn’t real… it’s an imaginary evil army! This is preposterous!”

But Pekoms told them that Germa 66 is real. An organization of Vinsmoke family, and the boss is Sanji’s father. But then, Luffy said he didn’t care all of those stuff. All he wanted to know is Sanji coming back or not “if he’s getting married, that’s fine! But I don’t want that to cause us to be Big Mom’s followers!! So… if that happens, you guys work for me!!” Luffy stated.

“whaaa?!” Pekoms gasped as he fell from his bed.

“Luffy, you make Pekoms-san fainted…” (Y/N) sweat-dropped.

“you’re so funny, Luffy!” Carrot laughs.

Pekoms start glare at Luffy with his eyes and warn him about Big Mom’s strength and why is she called as one of the four emperors. But Luffy only listen a little as he simply nodded. Pekoms slump into the floor in desperate “wow, your eyes are really cute!” Luffy laughs.

“silence! Urgh…” he panted “in any case, there’s no escape from the wedding…”

“why is that?” (Y/N) ask.

Pekoms explained that Big Mom’s is holding a tea party for Sanji’s wedding, which is cannot be ignored. He warned them if Sanji refused her proposal, then Big Mom could send the head of Sanji’s beloved person to him for humiliating her. it could be his family, his crew, the Kamabakka Queendom, or the people he work at the restaurant before.

“hey! How come you know about all that stuff?!!” Luffy ask.

“because this is true power Straw Hat! When a person with a overwhelming power threatens you the future is set in stone… who can resist it? That is the meaning of four emperors! There is simply no other option!”

“so that’s why Sanji had no choice but to go…!” Nami gasped.

“Sanji-san…” (Y/N) went silent.

Pekoms told them the marriage is actually a political marriage. Big Mom planned to bring together the Charlottes family, which is Big Mom’s, and Vinsmoke family by blood. In other word, if the marriage turned official… Sanji will be ceased from the Straw Hat pirates.

“who gets to decide that?! Sanji’s on my crew!!!” Luffy grabbed Pekoms collars.

“but before that, he is the son of Vinsmoke!! Don’t take it out on me!!” Pekoms growls.

“Luffy, stop!” (Y/N) tried to hold him back.

“Sanji’s obviously going to refuse that wedding!!” Luffy shout.

“right in presence of the vicious Vinsmokes…?! Who’s to say he’ll live long after he says no…?”

“whaaat?!” then Luffy glare at Pekoms “hey, lion viper! What are you gonna do now?!”

“when I recover… I’ll go back. That Bege brat thinks he’s killed me, but it ain’t over yet between us!”

“then take me with you!!”

“Luffy!!”

“I’m going alone, (Y/N)! just like Robin and the others said… if we go as group, it’s like declaring war. And we don’t have time for that stuff right now!!” Luffy said “if I go together with him… we might be able to sneak into the tea party and ruin the ceremony”

Then Luffy hurried to go outside and find Chopper to heal Pekoms. But he’s already run outside when Pekoms try to call him back.


	99. Feast of Gratitude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING : SMUT CONTENTS AHEAD!!!

(Y/N) quickly followed Luffy behind and found him talking with Zoro who’s sitting on the chair outside the room “Zoro? Did you hear the conversation?” she ask. “yeah! He looks like he worried about Sanji!” Luffy laughs. “I told you I’m not, you idiot!” Zoro shout. Then the rest of the crew also returned from Cat Viper’s room. Luffy start telling Chopper that Pekoms start smashing his head on a wall and screaming “what kind of symptoms is that?! I’ll check him out right away!!” Chopper panicked.

“oho! So Yougara are Straw Hat Luffy! I’ve been hopin’ to see ya!!” Cat Viper said.

“what?! Why are you following us?! Go back to sleep!!” Chopper scold again.

“well, I just got better!”

“no, you haven’t!”

“he’s huge! So that’s Cat Viper?! He’s a monster cat!” Luffy amazed by Cat Viper.

Suddenly Cat Viper start running toward him “GARCHU OF GRATTITUDE!!!” he shout as he throw himself at Luffy and Zoro, (Y/N) step aside before she’s being crushed too.

“Cat Viper spat up blood!!” Usopp panicked.

“what’s the big idea, monster cat?!” Zoro shout.

“Garchu!!” (Y/N) shout as she lay on top of Cat Viper and rubbed his fur. While Luffy only laughing at them.

The crew tried to help Cat Viper get up again, especially Chopper had to change his bandages again. Then at the same time, Law appeared “…what’s going on here?” he sweat-dropped when he look at the crew’s silliness again. “hey, Traffy!” Luffy waved at him, then he noticed a couple of people behind him “are those your crew-mates?!”. “that’s right. I came to give you introduction. This is my crew, twenty strong” Law pointed at his crewmates.

“nice to make your acquaintance, Straw Hat!!” the crew greets.

“yo!!” Luffy waved at them.

“we need to talk” Law pulled Luffy away.

“the end?!!” the crew gasped “disrespected!! We’re being disrespected, Captain!!!” they start to boo-ing at them.

“it’s just alliance. No one said you had to be friends” Law said to them.

“Law-san, where’s the polar bear? You promised to let me meet him!” (Y/N) said.

Law look at (Y/N) for a moment, he pointed at the only polar bear at his crew. He said the polar bear’s name is Bepo. (Y/N) get excited and quickly approached him “excuse me! are you Bepo?” she ask the polar bear.

The crew surprised a little when they saw (Y/N) “t-that the child of death, L-Labelle D. (Y/N)!” pointed at one of the crew.

“oh wow… she’s so much more beautiful than the picture from the bounty~”

The polar bear get nervous a little and nodded “y-yes. Is there something you want?”

“can I hug you?” (Y/N) ask with bright smile and open arms.

“whaaat?!!” the Heart pirates gasped.

But Bepo let her hugs him tightly as she patted his head. He thought it feels nice being hugged by (Y/N). while the crews behind him are stare at Bepo with jelousy “damn you, Bepo! You’re so lucky!!” the mens cried.

(Y/N) snuggled closer to Bepo “you’re so fluffy and soft~”

“you have enough hugs for all the minks, now let’s go back. The others already went inside with Traffy” Zoro dragged (Y/N) again.

“not again! Bepooo!!” (Y/N) cried as she tried reach out for him.

When everyone already gathered inside the room, Luffy explained to Law what happened to Sanji. Law couldn’t believe Sanji was being taken back by Vinsmoke family. Law warned the Straw Hat crew that Kaido getting closer chasing them since their location has been found out by him “if they come back for us next and invade this island… then what becomes of this country?!” he ask.

Suddenly the other minks come to check out Cat Viper. But since they heard the conversation they feel more gratitude toward Straw Hat and Heart’s pirates for worrying about their country. “it’s a feast then! Bring the drinks and snacks!!” Cat Viper ordered the minks. Chopper scold him again and told him to rest instead of partying. “I’m all in!!” Luffy shouts in excitement.

Nonetheless, they keep throwing feast and Cat Viper joined them too. Although he’s still under Chopper supervision. They party all night until they eventually fell asleep. Meanwhile, (Y/N) still awake and look at everyone sleeping soundly. She chuckled a little since the minks look so cute even they’re sleeping. “you don’t sleep a lot, aren’t you, (Y/N)-ya?” Law ask.

(Y/N) turned to him and shake her head “I’m mostly awake at night.”

“…you’ll get tired out of it eventually, (Y/N)-ya” he warn and sit beside her.

(Y/N) chuckled “if I really tired because of lack of sleep, what would you do?”

Then he grab (Y/N) wrist “then I’ll have to lock you in my room until you fell asleep” he stare right into her eyes “…and maybe with me sleeping next to you wouldn’t be so bad”

“Law-san…?!” she blushed.

“chambres” he used his devil fruit power to transport them somewhere more quieter.

(Y/N) look around and it looks like they’re a little far from everyone. Law pushed (Y/N) on the tree and trapped her between his arms “…want to continue what’s left?” he smirked.

Law start kissing her neck as his body pressed on her. (Y/N) holding on Law while he lifted her while her back still facing the tree. She moaned a little as Law keep biting her neck to her chest. Then they heard someone approaching “I see someone having a good time. Do you have room for one more?” Zoro smirked.

“Z-Zoro?!” (Y/N) gasped.

“…what are you doing, Roronoa-ya?” Law ask.

“I remember when you said it wasn’t what I think it is. But we both know the truth, aren’t we, Traffy?”

“…” Law glared at Zoro. Then he pulled (Y/N) to his chest “…you might have slept with her, Roronoa-ya. but I can steal her away”

“wha—how did you--?!” (Y/N) blushed madly.

“you think no one would notice the red marks?” he grinned. (Y/N) face turned red as tomato.

Zoro grab (Y/N)’s other hand “oh really? I dare you take her away from me” he glared back.

Meanwhile, (Y/N) panicked and don’t know what to do “um, can you stop fighting, please? I don’t want you to fight—“

“listen to me carefully, (Y/N)-ya. There’s something I have to tell you” Law cutted her off.

“w-what is it?”

He pulled (Y/N) close to him as their face inches away “I really like you. Be mine” without listening (Y/N)’s answer, he suddenly kissed her on the lips deeply. (Y/N) widened her eyes, and somehow she melted by his kiss.

Zoro gritted his teeth, and this time it’s his turn to pull (Y/N) close to him “I love you, (Y/N). and you know that than anyone else” he start kissed her deeply as well. (Y/N) also melted by Zoro’s kiss as he slide his tongue inside her.

Then Law pressed his body behind (Y/N) as she being sandwhiched by both guys “be mine” they whispered on her ears. Zoro still kissing her deeply while groping her buttocks, while Law kissing her neck and groping her breasts. (Y/N) breath getting heavier and her body feels hot by their kisses.

“p-please—ahh!” she moaned as Law slide his hands under her shirt, and Zoro raised her skirt. She could feel both guys bulge between her tights _‘no! this is too much—I--…’_

When Zoro look at (Y/N)’s hazed face, her eyes start tearing and some saliva coming out from her mouth “what a erotic face you making. Keep making that face” he said as he kissed her more.

“oy, Roronoa-ya. it’s my turn” then he turned (Y/N) around to facing him. he look at (Y/N)’s hazed eyes as she panted heavily “huh, you right. She is making an erotic face” then Law start kissing her deeply as he tilted her neck for better access. (Y/N) moaned by Law’s kiss.

Zoro clicked his tongue “you think you can make her feel good? I know exactly where she will shout my name” then Zoro’s hand start slide into (Y/N)’s panties and rubbed her clit.

(Y/N) jolted a little by his cold touch and moaned “Z-Zoro!” she called.

Zoro smirked “see?”

Law glared at him and turned back to (Y/N) “just look at me, (Y/N)-ya. I can give you anything you wanted” he whispered in her ear.

“don’t listen to him, (Y/N). you belong with me” Zoro also whispered in her other ear.

“I…” (Y/N) still panted heavily, but she need to pull herself together “I… can’t do this! It’s too much!”

Both guys look at her for a moment, slowly they let go of her as they let her catch her breath. And both guys could calm their beating hearts. Law scratched his neck “…I’m sorry, (Y/N)-ya. I shouldn’t push you… but I really liked you, you know”

“Law-san…”

Then Law turned his heels “this doesn’t mean you’ve won, Roronoa-ya. I will make (Y/N)-ya mine one day” he stated and leave the aread.

Zoro glared at him from behind “…yeah, right. Like I would let that happen” then he turned to (Y/N) “are you alright?” he ask with worried tone.

(Y/N) nodded, although she’s still blushing “I-I’m fine”

“…let’s go back with the others” Zoro hold her hand and guided her back where everyone else is.

Zoro lay on a tree as (Y/N) sit on his lap and lay her head on his chest. Zoro wrapped his arms around (Y/N) and hold her close. At distant, (Y/N) noticed Law also laying at the other side of the tree. He look at (Y/N) for a moment, but then covered his face with his hat. Although (Y/N) could see the tint of blush on his face. She start to wonder if Law really likes her that way. slowly, her eyes fell heavy as she driven into sleep.


	100. Red Road Ponegliff

The next early morning, everyone woken up by the sound of bell ringing loudly. Turn out, a monkey rings the bell and warned everyone that there’s a samurai on Zou. The crew panicked, they knew the samurai could be Kinemon and Kanjuro who just arrived. “where’s Robin-san, Franky-san, and Brook-san?!” (Y/N) look around for them. “I’m sure they’re still around the island! But we have to go now! Cat Viper already on his way to find the samurai!” Nami warn.

When they arrived at the city ruins, they spotted Kinemon and the others right in front of them. just before they’re in between Cat Viper and Duke search, the crew quickly jump on them and hide them behind the walls. Nami whispered to Momonosuke and the other that they need to go back to Sunny before being caught. “guys, Cat Viper-san and Duke-san glared at each other!” (Y/N) pointed. Everyone felt nervous a little about being caught.

After that the two Kings start fighting, and Kinemon quickly stepped in and told them to stop fighting. Kanjuro and Momonosuke also followed Kinemon behind, the crew give them confused look. Then Kinemone told them that he’s from clan named Kozuki and in search for Raizo the ninja. All of the sudden, Cat Viper and Duke start shed tears and calmed down “Raizo is… alive and well!!” they say. The crew gasped and don’t know what to say.

“hang on! Raizo is here?! And has been all along?! And you all knew?!” Usopp ask as his tears start flowing “but all of you… were about to die!!! A city of Millenium old collapsed into ruin!!!” he shout as he slumped down.

The minks only smiled to them that all this they knew about what happened. (Y/N) quickly ran to his side and embraced him, she too cried along with him.

“sorry to have kept it a secret from yougara! Since long in the past, we have been like brothers to the Kozuki clan of Wano. No matter what should befall us… we would never sell a comrade to an enemy!!” Cat Viper claimed and smiled to them.

Then Kinemon showed a tattoo on his back to everyone. the minks recognize the tattoo and said that is an official crest of Kozuki clan. In the middle of introducing, Cat Viper and Duke start fighting again like usual. But Momonosuke suddenly ordered them to stop fighting “I forbid you to fight again! Especially if what happened to father is the cause! If father saw you acting like this, he would be very sad!!” Momonosuke shout.

(Y/N) tilted her head “father…?”

“but Kinemon’s right there” Usopp said.

Suddenly Cat Viper and Duke bowed their head in front of Momonosuke, which the crew getting ore confused by the situation. Kinemon apologize to the crew and told them that Kinemon and Momonosuke are not father and son “standing before you is the heir to Kozuki Oden, great daimyo of kuri in the land of Wano! Lord Kozuki Momonosuke!!” Kinemon introduced Momonosuke true identity.

The crew and the minks gasped that Momonosuke actually the descendant of Kozuki clan “I’ve heard Kozuki clan is a powerful family, but I never thought Momo-kun actually one of them” (Y/N) said _‘I also heard they also had important role of the ponegliffs… I wonder what?’_

Momonosuke also apologize to the crew for no telling them sooner “sorry for lying to you. I’m actually very important!” he said.

“a very imp pervert indeed!” Luffy said.

“I said very important!”

“so what?”

“what do you mean ‘so what’?! grovel when you speak to me, Luffy!!”

“no way! how come you bein’ some fancy guy means the rest of us habe to change how we act?! You stipid jerk!” Luffy scold as he pinched Momonosuke’s cheek.

After that, both of them start fighting again. Momonosuke pretend to cry again and run at Nami as she patted his head “get away from her, Lord Momonosuke! You wicked brat!” Kinemon scold.

“oh, Momo? If you father is a great lord… the I suppose his castle has a lot of treasure~” Nami provoke.

“Nami-san, that again…” (Y/N) sweat-dropped.

Cat Viper and Duke also made peace together thanks to Kozuki clan and the Straw Hat pirates. all minks cheered for their union.

Then Cat Viper and Duke showed them where they hid Raizo. They hid the ninja on top of the whale tree. The boys getting excited to meet a real life ninja. Cat Viper went to a hidden door that leads the stairs down below, the more the take the steps they could hear screaming from below. When they arrive they saw a man being tied to the ponegliff stone, it was Raizo the ninja. The boys gasped when he doesn’t look like what they imagined.

(Y/N) widened her eyes when she saw the ponegliff stone aren’t like the other stones she had encountered. The ponegliff stone in front of her is red. Duke said the ponegliff has been in Zou for centuries “and I know about yougara, Nico Robin and Labelle D. (Y/N)! I’ve heard Ohara deciphered those ruins and the Labelle family… somehow able to read Ponegliff as well”

Robin and (Y/N) look at each other “why is it colored red?” Robin ask.

“it has a different usage, apparently. Can you read it?”

“yes… May we?”

“of course”

Robin and (Y/N) checked the ponegliff carefully and inspected it. While the boys are playing around with Raizo as he show them his ninja technique which makes them amazed.

After Robin and (Y/N) manage to translate what’s written on the red ponegliff, turns out it could a clue for a location. Duke told them that the red ponegliff is called a ‘road ponegliff’ which is to guide the end of the Grand Line, Raftel island. He also said there’s four red road ponegliff spreaded around the world, each of those red ponegliff has clues that could lead them to the last island.

Cat Viper also told the other two red ponegliff location, is in Kaido and Big Mom’s place. (Y/N) gulped _‘as expected, the emperors hold the red ponegliff… then the last one could be—‘._ Cat Viper told the crew that they don’t have to bring the whole stone, all they have to do is make a copy of what’s written on the ponegliff. “more importantly, I’m worried fer yougara sake, Nico Robin, Labelle D. (Y/N). anyone interested in the void of century is out there collectin’ prints of the ponegliffs… but none of them’s able to dechiper the meaning!” Cat Viper said.

“but when the time comes that they wanna know the truth… big players from all over the world will after yougara” he add.

“after (Y/N) and Robin?!!” the crew gasped.

“I don’t mind. After all… I’ve got very powerful friends who will protect me” Robin smiled.

(Y/N) look at Robin for a moment and smiled too “that’s right. We have our strong and capable friends here, so you don’t have to worry, Cat Viper-san”

The crew get blushed and happy to hear they are reliable and strong from Robin and (Y/N). Cat Viper laughs and it seems there’s nothing he had to worry about.

The Cat Viper and Duke explained under the permission of Momonosuke, they told the crew that the Kozuki clan is the one who created the ponegliffs for centuries. Everyone gasped by the information _‘so that’s why… I have to tell this with this to the **others’**_ (Y/N) thought. But before Momonosuke able to learn the information of his long ancestors, his father, Kozuki Oden, has been put death by the shogun of Wano and Kaido to save all of his servants.

Kinemon explained that Kozuki Oden once rode with the King of pirates, Gol. D Roger to Raftel island. Kaido tried to pry information from Oden after he learned the secret of the world. The crew gasped when they know that Momonosuke’s dad is one of Gol D. Roger crews. “then Oden-san just like Rayleight-san…” (Y/N) said as she gripped her palms _‘what should I do…? I have sworn not to tell any living that… I know half of the secret of the world!!’._

Before Oden’s death, he told his mens his last massage to open Wano’s borders and strike down the shogun of Wano. They have no choice but to fight back. They also begged for Luffy and Law to strike down Kaido and the shogun. “no!!” Luffy said. Usopp quickly snapped him out of it to come back his senses, Luffy turned to Momonosuke “what are you, Momo, just a figure-head?!”

“speak up for yourself! Aren’t you the guys in charge?! Aren’t you the commander over all of these might men?!! And you’re just gonna stand there and cry?!!” he shout.

“Luffy, stop! Being an heir of important roles means a lot for this world! You need to understand that!!” (Y/N) said.

Momonosuke wiped his tears and approached Luffy “I want to defeat Kaido!! Kaido is responsible for my father’s death! My mother too, was put to death!! I want to be an adult! To grow strong! To avenge father and mother!! I want to protect all of my loyal servants!!!” he stated.

“Lord Momonosuke…!!” Kinemon cried.

“but… but I am too small! I cannot do it! So I want you to help me fight! Luffy!!”

When Momonosuke almost kneeled in front of him, Luffy quickly lifted his face “I get it now! let’s team up! It’s an alliance! I’ll take down Kaido!!” he offered his hand to Momonosuke.

But instead of shaking Luffy’s hand Momonosuke holding it tightly “no! you’re supposed to grab it!!” Luffy said.

The crew smiled proudly at Luffy for his decision. The leaders start bumped their fists together to seal the alliance to defeat Kaido. “listen up! Don’t ever bow your heads to me again! Don’t get down on the ground! An alliance together… means we’re friends!!” Luffy stated. “wrong!!” Law shout. But Luffy asked them to find Sanji first and bring him back to the crew “having him on board is like having the strength of a thousand!!”.

“in that case, I’m worth… two thousands” Zoro said.

(Y/N) chuckled and embraced him from his side “you are. Both of you are really strong”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hewooo, in order to celebrate my 100th chapters of One Piece, I wanted to thank you for all the readers that have reached to this looooong chapters lol.  
> also, I have uploaded another fanfiction of mine!
> 
> you're welcome to read it : https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156668


	101. Saving Sanji Onward!

While walking back to the fortress, Duke and Cat Viper tell their tales about sailing together on the Pirate King’s ship, they even know Shanks. They also said they sail with Oden on Whitebeard’s ship as well, unfortunately they didn’t make it to Raftel. Luffy amazed how they once sail with Gol D. Roger and Whitebeard. While everyone talking about the legendary pirates, Nami cutted them off by asking about the road they supposed to follow by their Log pose.

Duke told her not to worry and just trust her navigation skill. Nami feels happy to hear that “whoa, there! I didn’t follow all of that, but it seems like our navigator’s pretty special!!” Luffy smacked Nami’s back while she’s blushed by all the compliments. “stop whapping me! that hurts!” Nami scold Luffy. Then everyone start making plans before fighting with Kaido, Cat Viper said he wanted to recruited one more member “the former Commander of the Whitebeard pirates’ first division… Marco the Phoenix!” he said.

“M-Marco-san…?!!” (Y/N) gasped “but Marco-san is—“

“hm? Yougara recognized Marco the phoenix?” ask Duke.

“well, yes. He helped me and Luffy back in Marineford War. Right, Luffy?”

Meanwhile Luffy trying hard to remember Marco’s face “I’m pretty sure, I know that guy. Marco, Marco…”

“the one like a pineapple” Robin said.

“it’s him!!!” Luffy gaped, finally he remembers Marco’s face.

Cat Viper explained that right after the Marineford war, the other remintants of Whitebeard pirates clashed with Blackbeard. But after the grudge war, somehow he and his crewmates just disappeared “but if Marco is still alive… then I got an idea of where he might be now!!”

(Y/N) still remember the last time she met Marco at Whitebeard and Ace’s graveyard _‘so that’s why he was all patched up…’_ she thought with worried feelings.

Everyone decided that they spit into teams, recruit members, and meet again at Wano. While on their way back, the minks already appeared and cheered for Raizo and everyone well being. Raizo cried for their love and careness. Luffy decided to bring Nami, (Y/N), Brook, and Chopper to save Sanji. “oh Luffy, if you sould happen across any Ponegliffs, bring me a rubbing, please” Robin ask Luffy.

“oh, sure”

“what is he, an errand boy?” Usopp sweat-dropped.

“I’m going to look into Kaido’s ponegliff over in Wano, while (Y/N) look the ponegliff at Big Mom’s” she add.

“leave it to me!” (Y/N) said excitedly.

All of the sudden, the grounds start shaking and the houses start collapsing. The minks thought that the elephant must be rampaging on something. Strangely, Luffy and Momonosuke holding their heads as they heard voices in their mind. Then Momonosuke warned everyone that Jack and his mens attacking Zou, he said the voice in his mind was from Zou itself. Zou also asked permission to fight back Jack. Then Momonosuke ordered the Zou to fight back Jack.

After the order, slowly Zou has calmed down. Then a monkey informed everyone that Zou has defeated Jack’s army with a swift of its trunk. Everyone shocked by the news, they didn’t expect that Zou has it mind of its own. (Y/N) look at Momonosuke _‘Momo-kun just like **her** … if his power known by everyone, he could be in danger!’ _she thought. Then Luffy come back with huge backpack and told everyone that he’s going prepare to take off now.

While everyone busy preparing for set sail, (Y/N) approached Cat Viper and asked him to walk her so they could talk in private. When they’re a little far from everyone (Y/N) ask a question “Cat Viper-san, are you going to search for Marco-san?”

“that’s right. I haven’t still confirmed that he’s still alive, but we had to try”

“Cat Viper-san… Marco-san is alive”

“what? How did you know?”

(Y/N) explained that a month after the Marineford war, she went to Whitebeard and Ace’s graveyard. There she met Marco covered in bandages, she thought it was from the Marineford but turns out it was the battle with Blackbeard. She even share the location where Marco is right now “he told me that… he want to protect what Whitebeard has left”

Cat Viper look at (Y/N) for a moment “even his royalty to Whitebeard never ends… thank you, yougara really helped a lot” he smiled.

“no, it was nothing. That at least I could do, beside… I’m worried about him as well” she look down with worried look.

“hm? It looks like you missed him…? are you two have connection somehow?”

(Y/N) blushed by the sudden question, now the image of Marco kissed her popped in her mind “wait! W-We weren’t—I meant--!!” her face turns redder.

Cat Viper laughs “alright alright! I’ll tell that you and your friends are doing well!” then he turned away and walk back to the others “maybe I’ll add that his ‘lover’ missed him too!!” he add as he keep walking.

“C-Cat Viper!!!” (Y/N) shout as she blush madly and followed him behind.

(Y/N) returned and look that everyone still busy with their preparations. When she about to help Luffy with his preparation suddenly she was transported behind a tree a little far from everyone. (Y/N) blinks and look up to see Law was pinning her behind a tree “Law-san…?”. Law staring down at her “are you leaving with Roronoa, (Y/N)-ya?” he ask.

“actually no, I’m going with Luffy to save Sanji-san” she answer.

Somehow Law relieved a little to hear that “that’s good. I’ll be going to Wano too, so I can’t go with you. But take this”

“this…?” (Y/N) took a small red stone shaped like a heart “it’s so pretty~”

“a present from me. I want you to keep it… to remind you of me when we’re apart. I’ll give you my heart if you want”

(Y/N) smiled to him “that’s sweet, Law-san”

“no, I literally will give you my heart if you want” he use devil fruit power to take out his own heart and place it in a glass cube.

(Y/N) panicked “no, wait! I-I can’t! please put your heart back!”

Then Law grab her hands and asked her to hold his heart. When (Y/N) touched it, she felt its beating fast and warm too “…that’s my heart look like when I’m with you. It hurts… but warm at the same time”

“Law-san…” (Y/N) blushed. She look at it for a moment and put Law’s heart back to his chest.

Law quickly hold (Y/N)’s hand again and lean closer to her. then their lips met as Law gently kissed her, but (Y/N) could feel his deep feelings for her. when they apart, they look at each others eyes and Law caressed her cheek “I’ll meet you in Wano. Be safe, (Y/N)-ya” he give one last kiss and transported her back to everyone.

Law covered his face with his hat again “…I miss her already” he said with a tint of blush.

Meanwhile (Y/N) suddenly back with everyone and look they’re still busy with themselves. (Y/N) look at the red heart stone in her hand, she smiled and blushed by Law’s affection. Then she put it in her pocket and walk away.

After a while, finally the save Sanji team has packed up and meet everyone at front gate. They said good bye to each other and to see Luffy team off. Before leave, Zoro approached (Y/N) “ah, Zoro! We’re going to ta—“ she was cutted off by Zoro sudden embrace. Everyone stare at them with wide eyes and gaped. (Y/N) face flushed by the sudden contact “w-wait, Zoro! People are watching!” (Y/N) said.

“let them watch” then he tilted his head and kissed her deeply.

While the others shocked and some other cheered as they whistled at them. as for Law, he looked away with a sting in his heart.

Zoro pulled back and embraced her again “stay safe. Take care of them for me”

(Y/N) nodded “I will”

“love ya” he give another kiss as the others shouted and whistled at them again.

“Zoro said the ‘L’ word to (Y/N)!!!” everyone gasped as they wondering what (Y/N)’s answer would be.

(Y/N)’s face turns into deep red because everyone reactions, she gathered all her courage “I-I love you too… Zoro” she said as she let out all the breath she didn’t realize she’s been holding.

Once again, everyone cheered loudly. Well, for some other guys who seems kinds can’t accept the fact what just happened in front of them.

Luffy laughs by everyone ridiculous reactions. Then he stretched his arms around his whole team members “bye!! Don’t worry—we’ll get Sanji!! Seeya in Wano!!” he shout as he jumped off from the edge along with his team.

“WHAAAA--?!!” the others shocked as they saw Luffy jumped off from the edge and dragged everyone with him. and the sound they heard of them are the scream of terror of their friends falling from the cliff.


	102. In Search of Sanji

After Luffy fall from the edge of Zou, he and his team has landed on Sunny successfully. Although some of them looks like still weak after falling from that high. And so, the crew doing their best to sail “come one, now!! put some spirit into it!! Or we’ll sink!!” Luffy shouts.

“shut up, you!! Everyone all wipe’d out at the moment because you had to jump from the top of the elephant like an idiot!!” Nami shout as she trying to navigate.

“but (Y/N) is doing fine!!”

“that’s because she’s used to heights!!”

Meanwhile (Y/N) just laugh and sweat-dropped since she don’t know what to say. Then Nami said to change the course a little. All of the sudden, a familiar rabbit girl came out from a room. The crew widened their eyes at the sight of the rabbit girl, which is Carrot who’s just sneaked into the ship.

“sorry, we have to take the ship back” Pedro request.

“no, don’t turn around! Wanda’s going to be furious with me!!” Carrot begged everyone to let her sail with them since she’s been dreaming to go out to the sea.

“what should we do, Luffy?” (Y/N) ask.

“well, you’re on board now, so we’ll have to make do! Can you fend yourself in fight?” Luffy ask.

“yeah! Don’t worry, I can—“ Carrot saw Luffy eating her carrots “who said you could eat my carrots?!!” she scold as she bite Luffy’s neck.

“my—my throat!!” Luffy choked.

Nami told him to pat Carrot’s head to calm her down. When he did, Carrot finally calmed down and let him go “it’s fine. You can have the carrot!” she laughs.

“gahh!! That was close. I nearly died… you’re pretty though…” Luffy said as he slumped on the floor.

“next time, don’t take anyone food without permission, Luffy” (Y/N) reminded him as she patted his head.

Pedro explained that all minks are natural born-fighters, that’s why she’s strong.

“oh, yeah, (Y/N). why were you kissed Zoro when we’re leaving?” Luffy suddenly ask out of nowhere.

(Y/N) caught off guard by the sudden question as her face flushed by the embarrassment “I-I was—uhh—“ she doesn’t know how to explain Luffy.

“I thought people kissed each other when they truly loves each other” Luffy said, it seems everyone hadn't thought that Luffy also thought that kind of stuff.

“t-that also true, but—“

“but you love Sabo, aren’t you?”

“h-how did you know that?!”

Then Luffy look at (Y/N) for a moment “hey, (Y/N). what a kiss would feel like? I once asked Ace but he wouldn't tell me”

It seems his question took (Y/N) and everyone off guard as they coughed “w-why are you—“ then Luffy leans his face closer to her as he give a small kiss to her.

(Y/N) widened her eyes and stare at Luffy. Luffy grinned at her “that wasn’t so bad!” he chuckled “well, I’m hungry guys! I want food!!” he demands as he walked away.

Meanwhile (Y/N) slumped down on the floor and her face went blank. Her face turns bright red as she touched her lips, wondering why Luffy kissed her. While Luffy walked away with happy feelings inside his chest.

Luffy still said he’s hungry and demanded for food. But since Sanji is not around, Nami offered to cook for them. Unfortunately it’ll cost quite of berries. The guys quickly changed their minds, then Luffy suggested he’s the one who do the cooking. Everyone gasped and not sure if leave the cooking to Luffy. But he said everything will be alright and head straight to the kitchen.

(Y/N) couldn’t help but worried about Luffy cooking _‘I think Sanji-san would be furious if someone touch his cooking utensils, especially Luffy…’_ she thought. When (Y/N) turned, she saw Pedro holding a newspaper in his hand. Pedro informed the others that the revolutionaries has been defeated. (Y/N) shocked and read the articles, it says the Headquarters of Revolutionary Army has been found and immidietly struck down by Blackbeard.

(Y/N)’s hands shaking by the news “h-how could this be…?” she start to worry about everyone back at the Revolutionary Army. Worrying about her mother, Dragon, Sabo, and her Revolutionary friends as she saw pictures of Dragon and Sabo, even her mother picture was there. She prayed and hoped everyone is alright and safe.The others heard read the article as well and quickly called Luffy. When Luffy back to the others and ask what happened, (Y/N) showed him the newspaper to him. Luffy gaped and shocked about the article “oh! Sabo! That’s me and (Y/N)’s brother!!” he pointed.

“the one you said you met in Dressrosa? Yout other brother?! The chief of staff?! That’s the number two of the Revolutionary Army!!” Brook gasped.

“what kind of group of brother and sister are you?!” Nami ask.

“look, Luffy. They even have the picture of Dragon-san” (Y/N) pointed at the picture.

“Dragon…? You mean—“

(Y/N) nodded “Dragon from Revolutionary Army… your father”

“that’s my dad?!!”

“oh, right! I remember your Grandpa said about your father two years ago!” Nami said.

“you just put it together?!” Brook gasped. It seems everyone also shocked that Dragon is Luffy’s father, except for (Y/N).

The others confused why Luffy isn’t curious about his own dad. Nami said that Robin was working with the Revolutionary when they’re apart “it’s the first time I’ve seen him! doesn’t look like me. more importantly, I’m worried about Sabo!!” Luffy said as he reads more of the article.

(Y/N) agreed with Luffy, she too really worried about Sabo. When they read the articles in details they were curious why would Blackbeard attacked Revolutionary Army. “if yougara father or brother were captured or killed that would have been major news. So perhaps we can assume they’re still alive” Pedro said.

“oh… yeah! Good point!” Luffy sigh in relief.

(Y/N) couldn’t imagined that Sabo were really killed. Suddenly she started to cry by just the thought of that “whoa, (Y/N)?! why are you crying?!!” Luffy surprised.

Chopper quickly called Luffy and warned him about the burning kitchen. Luffy panicked and hurried to put down the fire, turns out he forgot to turn off the stove. When they hurried to put down the burning kitchen, Nami warned everyone about a storm coming right ahead.

After the almost a whole day of fixing and patching the kitchen, successfully avoiding the storm, a snow start falling and everyone wearing their coat for warmth. Luffy offered them the food he made back at the kitchen. But when he show it to everyone, it was a huge pot filled with something horrible that no one can’t explain “it’s my kitchen sink curry!” Luffy gives a thumb up.

When everyone take a spoonful taste of Luffy’s curry. They said it taste was disgusting and horrible “you guys are really rude considering I made this for you” Luffy said as take a taste as well. But when he taste it, he felt he wanted to throw up because of the horrible taste. The crew scolded him for wasting the food. When Nami check the food storage, it was empty. Luffy said he use all the stock to make the curry.

“what?! A week’s worth of food for all of us?!!” they gasped.

“I figured you’d be hungry!” Luffy laughs.

“what are we supposed to do now?!!” Nami scold. And the crew already begged Sanji to come back already.

(Y/N) sigh “I guess I have to use that now”

“that…??” everyone tilted their heads as they watch (Y/N) went to her room.

When she went back, (Y/N) brought a big box filled with some fishes and spices “I brought some for Zou and kept it in my room just in case since Sanji-san is not here.”

“food--!!!” Luffy jumped at her. (Y/N) quickly kicked Luffy across the ship deck “what the heck, (Y/N)?!!” he shout as he rubbed his head.

“I’m not gonna let you waste this three days worth of food this time, Luffy. This is for you and the crew own good. I’ll do the cooking from now, so don’t go into the kitchen while I’m cooking” (Y/N) warn as she went to the kitchen.

“she sounds just like Sanji…” Chopper said and everyone nodded in agreement.


	103. Winch Green and Poison Pink

The crew has been sailing for couple of days and manage to pass three days with some food thanks to (Y/N). but now they have to find another food source. So the guys has to go fishing or they’ll end up another day in starvation. Unfortunately, they have to fishing under the bright sun. (Y/N) look around and worried everyone could get a heatstroke if it continue like this, not like she minded the heat.

“Nami-san, don’t you think we let the guys take a rest for a while? They’ll collapsed under the heat if it’s going like this” (Y/N) said with worried tone.

“but if we don’t find food now, the weather could change again and we might hit another storm. We have to find food this time, we have to!!” she stated. Her face already pale enough because of the hot weather.

(Y/N) look at Carrot who’s laying her head on Nami’s lap, it seems she can’t handle the heat either since she’s new out in the sea. She looked at Pekoms who’s laying beside her “are you alright, Pekom-san? I’m sorry I can’t do much about the heat although you’re still injured…”

“that’s very kind of you, but I’ll make it… somehow”

(Y/N) look all the minks including Chopper, it looks like they really can’t handle such heat with their thick fur.

Finally, Luffy caught something in his fishing rod as he trying to pull his rod. When he pull out, Luffy caught a giant fish and everyone cheered when they finally found something to eat. “wait, Luffy! I’ve got to look up the fish first!!” Chopper said as he hurried to the kitchen to find some book. But Luffy didn’t listen, he sliced some of the fish meat and eat it raw “Luffy?! Don’t eat it like that! At least let me cook it first!!” (Y/N) scold.

“it’s fine!!” Luffy said and keep eating the fish meat in his hand.

Then Chopper back with a fish encyclopedia in his hands “Luffy!! Watch out for the fish’s skin! There’s poison in that kind of fish’s skin!!” he warns.

“it what--?!!” everyone gasped.

Chopper added that the fish can be eaten if it cooked correctly, even Sanji added notes in it. (Y/N) took the book and cook the fish just as Sanji instructed.

(Y/N) finished cook the fish just like Sanji writes on the note, everyone enjoys the dish so much since they all look so hungry. “I’m glad everyone can finally eat. Now, Luffy about—Luffy?!!” (Y/N) gasped when she saw Luffy laying on the floor and his face look ill as his skin has dots in it. She ask what happened and Chopper replied that Luffy get poisoned after eating the fish’s skin.

“I don’t have enough medicine!” Chopper said as he still eating his meal.

“what should we do?! He could die!!” (Y/N) panicked “Nami-san, we need to find an island!”

“I know that, but we can’t just snap our finger and find land…”

Pekom stepped in and said that they should be around Big Mom’s territory now.

Slowly, a snow fall from above them “snow?” (Y/N) touched the snow, but it’s not melted. Pekom said those snow are cotton candy flurry, Chopper gets excited and hurried to collect the cotton candy that falling from the sky. Suddenly, the ship transponder snail start ringing. At the same time, Pedro noticed something coming right up ahead them. but when they look closer a ship approaching them “no!! that ship belongs to Germa 66!!!” Pekom warns.

_“what are you doing here, Straw Hat Crew?”_ ask from Germa 66 ship. Everyone gasped and spotted someone with familiar twirly eyebrows “Sanji!!” the crew called. (Y/N) look at the person wearing a black coat, she did saw the twirly eyebrows, but he wasn’t Sanji she knew. “why do you keep calling me Sanji?” the man remove his hood and revealed his face “you’ve got the wrong guy! I don’t blame you though. My name is Yonji!!” the man wearing green outfit stated.

Everyone shocked when they saw the man has identical face as Sanji “so… he has a younger brother” Nami said.

“huh?! How can you tell he’s the younger one?!” Carrot ask.

“isn’t it because his name ‘Yonji’??” (Y/N) said.

Yonji scanned at the ship and look at everyone, until he spotted (Y/N) “wow! What a hottie!!!” he shout as his eyes turns hearts.

“I knew it was you, Sanji!!” Chopper shout.

“no, Chopper. He's still not Sanji-san…” (Y/N) sweat-dropped.

“what? But he acted just like Sanji! Hey, Sanji!!”

“I’m Yonji!!” he shouts back with annoyed.

Chopper begged them to help Luffy who’s still poisoned by the fish’s skin. Unfortunately, Yonji refused to help them. all of the sudden, Yonji being kicked to the sea by someone. A woman with twirly brows appeared and step on their ship “good day. I’m sorry about this. I’m afraid my little brother is a heartless unsympathetic creep”.

“Reijuuu!! How dare you embarrass me like that!!” Yonji shout as get back up again and floats in the air.

“shut your mouth! You’re embarrassing yourself!!”

The crew gaed when they saw Yonji floating in the air. Pekoms explained that Germa 66 has high science technology that they could use to fight, and Big Mom has been after their power. Brook also added that the Vinsmoke family has been a royal family since ages ago and they still are.

Then Reiju approach Luffy and checked him, she noticed that Luffy been poisoned because of eating fish’s skin “down the hatch” Reiju leans closed to Luffy and sucked all the poison from his lips.

Everyone amazed how Reiju manage to pull out all the poison from Luffy’s body. When she finished sucked all the poison she let him go. (Y/N) hurried to Luffy’s side “Luffy! Are you alright?! Say something!” she begged with worries.

But all she could hear that Luffy snoring. It looks like he fell asleep. (Y/N) sigh in relief “t-thank you! How did you do that?”.

Reiju smiled to her “no problem, I am poison pink. Thanks for the treat” she said as she licked her lips.

All of the sudden, Luffy get up and gasped for air. Everyone felt so glad he survived. Luffy look around with dumb-founded look “huh? I was just eating the fish… do I fall asleep?! But that skin was so good! Is there any left?!”

“no!!!” Nami scold.

“hm?” Luffy noticed Reiju beside him “Sanji?!!”

“she’s a girl!” Chopper said.

“you’re right! Who?”

“Luffy, she’s Reiju. Sanji’s big sister. She saved your life” (Y/N) explained.

“huh? Thanks! Wait what??”

Reiju chuckled by Luffy’s reaction. She also thanked the crew for taking care of Sanji. Turns out, Germa 66 has been searching for Sanji for a long time, they even asked the Marines to pursuit him _‘so that’s why Sanji-san only taken alive in his bounty poster’_ (Y/N) thought.

“Sanji’s sister! Thanks for saving my life. But give Sanji back! He’s my companion!!” Luffy said.

“…” Reiju look at Luffy for a moment.

“there, see? You saved an enemy” Yonji said.

Since they recognize Pekoms from Big Mom as well, they decided to pretend not to see anything and Reiju back to her ship. The Germa 66 don’t want any conflict with Big Mom before Sanji’s marriage. They said good bye to the Straw Hat pirates and leave.

When Reiju walk back to the deck, she spotted Yonji staring and drooling at (Y/N)’s bounty poster “she’s so pretty~” he said as his eyes turns hearts.

Reiju took a peek at (Y/N)’s picture “…she’s sure pretty. Maybe Sanji already got his move on her first, Yonji” she tease.

“what the heck—leave me alone!!”


	104. Sanji’s Fiancée

Finally, the crew has arrived at Big Mom’s territory. Thanks to Pekoms, he manage to fool them by making them thought it was other pirate’s ship. Everyone amazed that everything shaped like desserts. Pekoms explained that every building is made from chocolate. Meanwhile, the girls changed their clothes that they bought from the clothes store “wow, this is cute!” Nami said as she showed her new outfit.

“you look so lovely, Nami!” Carrot compliment.

“thanks! Where’s (Y/N)? don’t tell me she’s embarrassed by the outfit I picked for her again” Nami pouted.

Just right after that, (Y/N) came out and has changed into her new outfit as well. She’s wearing a similar shirt as Nami but with sweet lolita dress “how do I look? I even arrange my hair so it’ll match the outfit” she said.

“(Y/N), you look so cute!! The dress really suits you!!” Nami compliments.

“yeah, yeah! She’s like an pure angel!!” Carrot agreed.

“thank you. You two look gorgeous as well” (Y/N) smiled kindly, although she’s flattered by the compliments.

“hey, Brook! What do you think of (Y/N)’s—“ when Nami turned she saw Brook laying on the floor staring at below (Y/N)’s skirt.

Nami quickly stomped him to the floor as punishment for trying to peek (Y/N)’s panties.

Pekoms told the crew that to get to Big Mom’s place is still one day trip ahead, so they planned to gather supplies first before continuing their sail. They amazed how many races lives in one town. He said the nation has 34 island managed by 34 ministers. “hey, Straw Hat! If you’re gonna go too, stop westin’ time and get disguised—“

“Luffy and Chopper? they already went to town” Nami said.

“what?!!” Pekoms gasped “no!! if you gets out that I brought you people here whadda you think’ll happen to me?! tread carefully!!”

“don’t worry, Pekoms-san. we can still find them” (Y/N) said with assuring smile.

“CAFÉ-EATERS!!!” someone shouts from the town.

“ah, there they are” (Y/N) pointed where the shout came from.

“you gotta be kidding me!!!” Pekoms shout.

They decided to find Luffy and Chopper in town, when they found them it looks like they just ate almost the whole building of a café. Then the police and about to arrest them, but a unknown woman riding a flying carpet went down and manage to save them away from the police. “who is that girl? She’s so nice” Nami wonders. Then (Y/N) noticed Pedro talking with his acquaintance “do you know anyone here, Pedro-san?”. but he said to keep it down and explain later.

The woman that just saved Luffy invited him and the others to come to her place. Even her house are made from chocolate and other sweets. The woman introduced herself as Pudding. Luffy thanked her for saving him, Pudding also thanked him for saying that the chocolate she made tasted delicious. “I haven’t heard your names yet—“ Pudding asked everyone.

“oh, I’m Luffy. The man who will be King of—“

“stop that!!” Nami quickly shush him down.

“…huh?!”

Then Pudding asked them if they really from Straw Hat pirates. since Pudding already heard Luffy’s name, everyone explained who they are. They even added that they come here to bring Sanji back. Pudding also said she’s know Sanji too and said Sanji’s is her fiancée. Everyone shocked by the information “the daughter of Big Mom that Sanji’s gonna marry is you, Pudding?!!” Luffy ask.

“you’re Sanji’s companions?! Are you joking?!! But now that I look closer… I’ve seen you face before, Straw Hat Luffy!” even Pudding is shocked.

(Y/N) look down and bite her lower lips. Somehow there’s a part in her heart that hurts after meeting Pudding and knowing that she’s Sanji’s fiancée.

Pudding warned them that they going to get themselves killed for entering Big Mom’s territory “but…I know you’re fierce pirates too!!” she pointed a knife at them, although her head is spinning because Straw Hat pirates are in her home right now.

“wait, calm down! We’re her not going to get violent!” Nami tries to calm her down.

“what should I do with her, Luffy?” Pedro ask as he captured Pudding.

“no violence, Pedro!!!” Nami scold.

After everone has calmed down, the crew told Pudding that they came to bring Sanji back. She even said that she has 86 siblings in total and Big Mom use her children to straighten her pirates alliance. “so anyway… have you met Sanji already?” Chopper ask. “y-y-yes. Just once!” Pudding start to blush again. She told them when she met Sanji they baked and cook together, her face showed how much she enjoyed Sanji company together.

(Y/N) couldn’t face pudding as she keep staring at her tea cup _‘then… what’s the letter for, Sanji-san’._ Nami noticed (Y/N)’s uneasiness and secretly hold her hand, hoping it’ll ease her even if its just a little. “are you saying… you fell in love with Sanji?” Chopper ask again. “Chopper!” Nami tried to stop his questions, but Chopper give confused look and wondering did he said something bad.

“l-l-love?! I-I don’t know… I mean, Mama’s decision are final. And if we’re going to be married, if only makes sense---“ Pudding start to get flustered.

“yeah, I love Sanji too! Twinsies!” Carrot quickly embraced Pudding.

“oh my gosh! L-L-Love?!” Pudding covered her face in embarrassment.

Hearing Pudding’s words somehow only makes (Y/N)’s heart aches more.

Pedro reminded the crew that Pudding is still Big Mom’s daughter and there’s a chance she could report to her that they’re here. But Pudding told everyone that she can’t disobey Big Mom’s orders and she deeply love Sanji as well “I was stunned at how wonderful he was. I thought it was a dream… at the very end, he said… _‘I want to marry you, but I can’t. I need to get back to my crew. And… I already has someone I love’”_ Pudding said.

“Sanji… turned down a girl?!!” the crew shocked. “who’s the girl that Sanji loves?!!” they guys wonders. Nami look at (Y/N), she’s gaped by Pudding’s explanation. (Y/N) could feel a heavy feeling lifted from her shoulders and heart _‘Sanji-san…’._ then Pudding draws them a map and they should meet up at the Southwest of whole cake island and wishes them for their safety “it’s a shame, I suppose… but maybe my next suitor will be even more wonderful than him” Pudding hoped.

Then one of Big Mom’s soldier appeared and came with Pudding’s escort. While Pudding distracted the soldiers, the crew sneak out from the back door. Pudding winked at them, and they silently thanked her. while they out, they manage to get some supplies and head back to Sunny where Pekoms is waiting for them.

When they back to Sunny, strangely Pekoms is nowhere around and they couldn’t find him. then Chopper found something in the bathroom. He pointed at the floor that has _‘turn back’_ writings. They thought Pekoms could be the one who write this or there’s someone else on the ship. But one thing for sure, Big Mom already know that Straw Hat arrived.

“we’re going forward!! Things are looking interesting!!” Luffy said.

The crew continue their sailing as Pudding’s instructed. Meanwhile, (Y/N)’s in the kitchen cooking for lunch with happy mood. Chopper went in and saw (Y/N)’s humming while preparing the meals “oh! Smells good!” Chopper said. (Y/N) smiled and asked him to give it a taste, Chopper gives a thumb up and can’t wait to eat their lunches. Then Chopper asked if he said something that makes her upset when they’re in Pudding’s house.

“what? But you didn’t do anything, Chopper”

“Nami whispered to me that I shouldn’t ask something like Pudding loved Sanji or not because it’ll hurt you. Is it true?”

(Y/N) went silent for a moment while still preparing meals “…I’m not sure myself, Chopper. But after hearing she’s having wonderful time with Sanji-san somehow… my heart aches a little. Just like when Zoro with Tashigi-san…” she placed her hand on her chest where her heart is.

“A-am I a bad person? For loving more than one person?” (Y/N) ask Chopper with worried look.

“I don’t know (Y/N), I’m a doctor but I can’t help with human emotions nor their feelings. Maybe you should ask Nami for advice”

“…I guess you right”.

Suddenly they heard loud noises from outside, (Y/N) could tell that the others are battling some kind of neptunians outside “could you check them for me? I still need to finish our meals” she ask Chopper.

“i’m on it!” Chopper said and he hurried to the deck “a giant centipede!!!” he shouts.


	105. Mysterious Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my midterm finally finished! :D  
> and right after that turn on my laptop and start typing as fast as i can! lmaooo

The crew has been sailing around the whole cake island so they can pass around without beind detected by sea detector. That night, the sea near the shore getting thick and big group of big ants start surrounded them. Brook use his skill put all the ants fall asleep. While they asleep deeply, Pedro told them to melted the thickened sugar that blocking their path. (Y/N) helped them to clear the path.

Pedro told them that he has been to the whole cake island before with Pekoms. They were pirates back then “this is for yougara ears only. But the truth is… I was looking for ponegliff! I wanted to be of service to the Cat Viper” Pedro said. The crew widened their eyes and surprised, (Y/N) look at Pedro with disbelief _‘Pedro-san, you shouldn’t—‘._ Pedro believe he saw Gol D.Roger’s spririts in the crew, that’s why Cat Viper and Duke showed their ponegliff to the Straw Hat crew.

He also suggested that after they save Sanji, he should be the one steal the ponegliff copies from Big Mom “yeah, Robin asked me to do that!” Luffy remembers Robin’s request. Right after that, the ants start to wake up and they’re struggling to get their ship pass through while battling the ants.

The next day, they finally made it to the whole cake island. They amazed that the whole island is literally made by cake, Pekom said the tallest and the biggest cake in the middle of the island is Big Mom’s castle. Brook and Pedro are tasked to find the Ponegliff, before leaving (Y/N) gives a big hug to Pedro although he’s somehow blushing and happy by the affection “be careful, Pedro-san” (Y/N) said.

“thanks” Pedro said as he licked (Y/N)’s face. (Y/N) giggled by the affection and patted his head in return.

“good thing, Zoro isn’t around at the moment…” Nami sweat-dropped.

Then (Y/N) turned to Brook and asked him to be careful as well “yo ho ho! That’s very considerate of you, (Y/N)-san! then may I take a peek of your panties?”

“just go already!!” Nami scold as she kicked his head.

“yo ho ho! So cruel! Gah—“

“wha—Brook-san! don’t faint yet! You even haven’t start your mission!” (Y/N) panicked.

While Pedro and Brook on their way using the ship’s shark submarine, the others went to the shore. When they landed on a sugary sand, Luffy start shout and called for Sanji and Pudding. He said he saw them around the cliff before they arrived at the shore. Then Luffy spotted Sanji’s figure up ahead in the forest. He and the others are hurried to catch him. but the time when they get there, Sanji’s gone already.

“What’s going on?! Sanji was just there! Why is he hiding?!” Nami said with confused look.

When they entered the forest, everything is covered with more sweets and candies. (Y/N) look around the forest, she could tell there’s something wrong with the forest.

They continue their search until they pass through a bridge. When they’re in the middle of it, a giant crocodile appeared and about to eat the half of the bridge. Everyone panicked and runs away before the crocodile eat them too. But Luffy told everyone that they don’t have to attack. The crocodile spotted them “oh, just humans” the crocodile said and walks away. When they take a good closer, the crocodile was wearing a hat and pants.

When they about to continue their search, Carrot spotted there’s another Luffy on the otherside. The others saw it too and gives a confused look. The two Luffys start arguing as they mimicking each other. “what’s going on?! Which one is Luffy?!” Nami gasped. (Y/N) said the other Luffy is just a copy version of him like a mirror, he’s accessories and clothes are in opposite side.

While Luffy fighting with his doppleganger, Carot spotted Sanji laying on the tree. When they about to chase him again, Sanji runs away. Luffy told them to chase him first as he still fighting with his doppleganger. When (Y/N) and the other are chasing Sanji, they keep lost track of him _‘is that person really Sanji? He’s… different!’_ (Y/N) thought, but she need to chase him to make sure.

All of the sudden, a rabbit riding an ostrich almost hit Carrot and its hit has sliced off some of the trees. (Y/N) stopped her track and fly back to the others “are you guys alright?!” (Y/N) ask. Nami told her that they’re fine, she warned everyone the Sanji they’re chasing could be not the real Sanji. (Y/N) agree with Nami’s statement and added the forest is awfully suspicious.

Then the rabit come back and chase after them. Nami and the others start running away form it. Carrot said the rabbit is not minks like her. (Y/N) turned and throw dark flames at the rabbit, but it manage to dodge her flames “he’s fast!!” (Y/N) said and still fly away from it. They even pass through with someone that half of his body stuck under the ground “nooo!! Aaah!!! It’s you people again!!” the man panicked.

“do you know him?” (Y/N) ask.

“just ignore him!” Nami shout as they keep running away.

Up ahead, they found Luffy again who’s still fighting with his doppleganger. Nami told him to leave copy Luffy and runs with him. Luffy nodded and runs back with them. while on their way, (Y/N) look at Luffy with suspicious look. Everyone manage to jump over the river to escape. But when they continue running, somehow they running back to the man who’s stuck under the ground.

Everyone confused why were they circling around the forest. They look around the trees and the ground start moving and talking by itself. “so there was no ‘path out’ to begin with…” Nami said with panicked look. _“have you finally realized the danger of this forest…?”_ ‘Luffy’ caught Nami behind her back.

“huh?! What are you doing, Luffy?!”

“Nami-san, that’s not Luffy!!” (Y/N) warns.

“who are you?!” Chopper ask.

Then ‘Luffy’ start change form into another figure, a tall woman with purple hair and scar across her face. The woman grinned at them as she manage to capture Nami “who are youteia?! A tree?!” Carrot ask.

“I’m not a tree! I’m Brulee!” the woman turns out one of Big Mom’s daughter “a cute little rabbit, little girl, and little angel… how lovely, beauty like this makes me want… to tear it to shreds!!” the woman start to point her sharp nails at Nami’s face.

“Nami-san!” (Y/N) shout as she fly straight to attack Brule.

Somehow, Brule manage to block her attack by using mirror that appeared from nowhere. (Y/N)’s flames pass through the mirror “what?!” she widened her eyes.

“reflection!” suddenly, (Y/N)’s flames came back out and hit her back. Thankfully, her own flames won’t affected on her.

Brule said she have a devil fruit power called mirror-mirror fruit. Then Carrot attack Brulee next, unfortunately her attacks won’t work on Brulee either. Then Brulee use her devil fruit power to trap Carrot inside the mirror “Carrot-chan!” (Y/N) called and tried to break the mirror, but her attacks dodged again by Brulee’s mirror reflection “stop neglecting!” (Y/N) shouts.

“wi wi wi!! Don’t you understand what’s going on?! Mama already knows all about your presence!!” Brulee warned them that Big Mom has told her underlings to play around with the Straw-Hats and don’t let them get them reach Sanji.

After that, Brulee ordered the moving forest to capture them. Chopper quickly turn into his monsterous form and protect Nami and (Y/N). he told them to get find Luffy as quickly as possible.

“Chopper!!” (Y/N) called.

“(Y/N), we have to find Luffy! Quick!!” Nami pulled (Y/N) along as the forest start chasing after them behind.

While being chased, (Y/N) doing her best to protect Nami from behind. After circling around for a while, the forest suddenly stop chasing them and pulled back. But at the same time, (Y/N) and Nami being caught by a long arms and pulled into a bunch of familiar people that making animal sounds. The girls gives confused look as they tried to get out from being tied. Nami and (Y/N) thrown into the ground, (Y/N) look around the people and saw people looks exactly like (Y/N), Carrot, Sanji, Pudding, Nami and Chopper multiplied. Strangely, they also acting like an animals. “what happened to you guys?!” a familiar voice came from behind.

“Luffy!!” (Y/N) called.

“whoa, one of them talking like a human!!”

“that’s because it’s us!!” Nami scold.

When Luffy finally let go the real Nami and (Y/N), Nami hit Luffy on the head for tied them “we were searching for you!! Why do you just grab us like that?!!”

“this people looks like us but they’re making animal noises. What does this mean?” (Y/N) wonders as she look at her doppleganger and other people that looks some of the crew.

Nami asked the man that still stuck in the ground where Brulee go and what happened to the others. The man explained that he saw Brulee take Chopper and Carrot into her mirror and already went away. He also explained that the forest and animals moving because of Big Mom’s ability as well.

“then what about them?” Luffy pointed at the group of people that still squirming like animals.

“oh, those are something else. Brulle used her powers to turn them into people. They’re just animals”

“it sounds like you know much about Big Mom and her children. Tell us, do you have connection with her?” (Y/N) ask the man.

“yeah! Who are you?! Speak!!” Luffy demands.

The man look down for a while and start to speak “long ago… very long ago… I was husband of the pirate Charlotte Linlin, better known as Big Mom” the trio shocked by the unexpected news “we had two daughters, and then shem like, abandoned me. it’s not that nobody’s after me… it’s that, like, they don’t even pay attention to me!!”

“hey” suddenly another huge men appeared and pulled out the man that stuck in the ground with ease “have you lost your wist? What kind of fool goes and gives the enemy information they want?!”

The trio gasped by the huge man sudden appearance “no wait, Cracker! Just let me see Chiffon! I heard she got married! I want to congratulate her! you’ll at least let me talk to Linlin, won’t you?! And I heard, like, Lola ran away from home! She’s priceless family to me!!”

(Y/N) and Nami widened their eyes “Lola?!” they shocked, they definitely remember that name.

The man still struggling and begged to meet his daughters. (Y/N) turned to Nami “Nami-san, could this be this man is—“

Nami nodded “and this man could be… Lola’s father?!”

All of the sudden, the rabbit and the crane from before came back and about to attack the trio. “stop, Randolph!!!” ordered Cracker. After hearing the order, they stopped as he told and crashed into the ground.

The forest start to panic and afraid of Cracker’s presence “sorry, he said to do it” Randolph the rabbit said and pointed at the crane beside him.

“liar! You did that!!” the crane protest.

The trio shocked the animals could talk. (Y/N) could feel the man named Cracker staring at her up and down as (Y/N) feel shivers by the stare. It looks like he’s aiming at her. then Brulee appeared once more on top of a giant tree, turn out the giant tree is the Master of the moving forest. Then Brule turned back the dopplegangers back into animals.

“so, why’s that one branch talking, then?” Luffy ask he look at Brulee.

“it’s me, not a branch!! And look at this, Straw Hat!!” Brulee showed her mirror to them.

When the trio looks closer at the mirror they saw Carrot and Chopper trapped inside the mirror. They warned them about Brulee’s power. Suddenly Brulee smashed the mirror to the ground into pieces “no! Chopper, Carrot!!” Luffy called out to them.

“it’s okay!” Chopper shouted from one of the mirror pieces “we haven’t actually shattered!”

When Cracked pointed at his sword at Lola’s father, Luffy quickly jumped in and destroyed his sword. He even manage to make Cracker released Lola’s father as he thanked Luffy for saving him. the forest panicked by the scene and runs away. (Y/N) told Nami and Lola’s father to get away as far as they can and she stayed beside Luffy. The man introduced himself as Pound, Lola and Chiffon’s father.

Brulee ordered the forest to chase after them, but (Y/N) stepped in and created flaming wall between them _“if you lay your dirty branches on my friends. I’ll make sure to make good use of you as my firewoods”_ (Y/N) warns as she stare coldly at them and transformed. the trees panicked at (Y/N)’s warning. Then Nami took out a paper that was given by Lola before as it start shining brightly. The trees step back and started to get afraid to get closer to them.

Suddenly, Luffy get hit by Cracker and thrown to the tree behind him. Luffy groaned in pain as he saw Cracked start growing extra arms in his body. Nami warned Luffy not to fight and they need to get pass through the forest. But Luffy didn’t listen and chose to fight Cracker seriously.


	106. Luffy vs Sanji

While Nami and Pound running away from the forest. (Y/N) and Luffy still fighting with Cracker. Their fights has damaged their surroundings into chaos. Luffy transformed into Gear 4 and (Y/N) transformed into her flaming forms. “we’re going to Sanji!!” Luffy stated strongly as he and (Y/N) keep attacking Cracker until he fell on the ground. (Y/N) flies straight at Cracker first and kicked him with her armament legs as Cracker snapped in half.

(Y/N) widened her eyes and saw someone crawling out from Cracker's body. A man with purple hair caught (Y/N)’s leg as he raised her to get good look of her “I’m impressed that you managed to break my armor!! My brother’s right, you are indeed an interesting woman!” he grinned at (Y/N) as she trying to get out from his grip on her leg.

“what kind of power do you have?!” (Y/N) ask.

“I’m a biscuit man, I can produce and manipulate infinite number of biscuits thanks to my bis-bis fruit” he said as he produce more biscuits and make his armor mens from it.

“let (Y/N) go!!” Luffy demands as he run forward and throw punches at him. but Cracker’s hard biscuits blocked his attacks and told them that they’ll never manage to reach Sanji.

While still holding on (Y/N)’s leg, Cracker make more biscuits army and surrounded them, while Luffy struggling to get through the army biscuits. Cracker use his giant hard biscuits to make a wall, he turned to (Y/N) “why are you keep saying you wanted to meet Sanji. It’s too late to see him now, he’s already with Germa 66 and on his way to attendant Mama’s tea party”

“we’ll get Sanji-san back no matter what!!” (Y/N) said.

Then Cracked slammed (Y/N) on the ground and pinned her down by grabbing her neck “just forget about him and join Mama’s pirate instead. My brothers has longing to find a strong suitor like you, and maybe you could become mine” he grinned as he licked his lips.

Cracker leans closer to (Y/N) “don’t worry, I’ll make sure you’re under Mama’s family protection. All you have to do is marry me”

(Y/N) widened her eyes “m-marry you?! We’ve just met!!”

“oh, so you’re interested? You might don’t know, but the Mama has searched all about your information and given thought to make you to join her crew by marrying one of her sons. Even some of my brothers are interested marrying you, including me” he grabbed (Y/N)’s arms and raised it above her head.

“you’ve been stalking me?! m-marrying isn’t just something that could be handle with ease!!” (Y/N) shout as her face flushed by the proposal.

“heh, your face turned red. That’s cute.” Cracked grabbed (Y/N)’s jaw and make her facing him. His face leans closer to her face and (Y/N) closed her eyes tightly.

All of the sudden, Luffy appeared with full stomach and attacked Cracker which makes him released (Y/N) as she quickly get away from his grasp. Turn out, luffy was eating all the biscuit mens and walls as well “I can’t eat anymore!” he burped.

“who asked you to eat them?!!” Cracker shouts.

“biscuits are food!!”

“I can’t believe you just chewing through all my biscuits soldiers!!” Cracker sweat-dropped “eat until you burst, fool! Then your comrades will give up!! And Labelle D. (Y/N) will be ours!!”

“why are you taking (Y/N) too?! But bring it on!! I’ll eat every last one! I’m not tapping out now! I’m going to get Sanji back!!!” Luffy stated once more.

Cracker makes more biscuit soldiers again with his devil fruit power. And Luffy keep eating them until his stomach full. Nami who knows had the control of the forest thanks to Big Mom’s vivre card given by Lola helped Luffy eating those biscuits by softened it with her rain. (Y/N) also tried to attack Cracker for keeping him away making more biscuit soldiers, but they keep getting in her away. The trio has been fighting with Cracker for a while, no wonder he’s called one of Big Mom’s Emperors. “Luffy, if we keep this up we won’t make it to Sanji-san’s!!” (Y/N) reminded him.

Then Luffy had an idea and told Nami to keep the biscuits hard. He manage to capture Cracker by using his huge stomach in fourth gear form. He gathers all his strength and throw Cracker right to his biscuits soldiers and fly through them. Cracker has been thrown by Luffy’s belly straight to town nearby direction. (Y/N) sigh in relief because finally the battle with Cracker is over. She turned to see Luffy laying on the ground and quickly run to his side.

Nami cheered that they’re finally won the battle. But somehow Pound and the other forest creatures went silent. Pound warned them if Big Mom knows what happened to Cracker, she’ll went furious and destroyed the whole army in a blink of an eye with her weather controlling ability. “let her be mad, huff… I’m the one who’s mad right now. I mean what is Sanji doing?! He just leaves a letter and vanishes on us withoug even giving a reason why!!” Luffy said.

(Y/N) look down and remember the letter that Sanji give to her. she still believes there’s must be a reason that Sanji leaving his friends “Sanji-san…” (Y/N) said with low voice. Luffy ordered Kingbaum, the ruler of the forest, to take Luffy and his team to Big Mom’s castle where the tea party is held soon.

By using Big Mom’s vivre card that Nami’s holding, Kingbaum had no choice but to follow their orders and take them there. (Y/N) also pick up one of the shattered mirror from Brulee that she destroyed earlier, behind the mirror Chopper and Carrot are still alive. they told them not to worried about them and told Luffy and the others to go ahead without them. “are you sure Chopper? You two sounds in trouble right now?” (Y/N) ask with worried tone. They could hear all the screaming and mirror crashing there.

Chopper said there’s nothing they could do since they can’t get into the mirror and told them to keep focus saving Sanji. Just right after that, the mirror suddenly broke and shattered into million pieces “no! Chopper! Carrot-chan!” (Y/N) called, but there’s no answer. “it’s just mirror pieces again. Don’t worry, (Y/N). I’m sure they’re fine. Like they say, we need to save Sanji!” Nami said. (Y/N) nodded as they focused on their way.

“hey, girls! You’ve got wood luck!” Kingbaum called them “there they are… Germa 66!” he pointed at the carriage at the distant. They look closely to the carriage and they spotted Sanji in there with five other people. Luffy quickly get up and spotted the carriage as well “can you see Sanji?!” he ask. Kingbaum running toward to the carriage as fast as they can and getting closer to it.

“heeey!! Sanjiiii!!” Luffy called him and waved his hands so Sanji could notice him. the Germa 66 heard Luffy’s shout and turned to him, they confused why there’s a giant tree running toward them. “Sanji-san!!” (Y/N) called and waved as well. It looks like the Germa 66 brothers spotted her and all of their eyes turns hearts at the sight of her. it feels like they just saw an Angel. Sanji had a panic look on his face “what are they… doing here…?!”.

Luffy jumps high in the air with (Y/N) holding behind his back. He manage to grab the carriage’s door and holding on it “we came to get you, Sanji!!” Luffy said. Sanji went silent and look down at his hands, he gritted his teeth and struggling to find the words for them. “Sanji-san, please come back” (Y/N) beg as her tears start falling. But all of the sudden, Sanji grab her arm and pull her to his side. He swinged his leg and kicked Luffy in the face as he thrown away from the carriage.

“hey! What was that for, Sanji?!” Nami shout.

“Luffy!!” (Y/N) called.

Sanji thrown (Y/N) inside the carriage and look down at Luffy “get lost… you miserable, inferior pirates!!” he stated.

“…?!!” Luffy widened his eyes and stare at Sanji.

“my name is Vinsmoke Sanji. And I am… a prince of Germa Kingdom! Forgive me for hiding this from you!” Sanji start saying all those arrogant words like prince to Luffy and his crew “stop taking that letter seriously! I’m not going back!!”

(Y/N) look at Sanji and she can feel her heart hurt by his words “Sanji-san…”

“I’m amazed you actually came all this way. poor sap…” Sanji shakes his head “just go… whatever your name is”

“hell no! what are you talking about?! This makes no sense!!” Luffy shouts.

“Sanji-san!” (Y/N) grab his arm “…is this true? Please tell me you didn’t meant all of that…” she look at him with sad face.

Sanji staring at her and roughly pull away his arm away from her. (Y/N) widened her eyes as she being pushed to one of his brothers lap. She look up to see a man with shades and red hair as he smiled down at her. The man, named Ichiji. (Y/N) doesn’t like that smiled, it feels like she just being send to beast for meal. Somehow he manage to give a bracelets on her arms “don’t do anything stupid now, or it’ll blow up your arms off” he whispered and hold (Y/N) close to him.

Yonji laughs by Sanji’s act to his ex-crewmates and wanted to join torturing them. But Sanji told him not to get involved “I’ll drive him off!!” he stated.

Luffy didn’t believe any words that Sanji said to him. when Nami tried to get his sense back Sanji only glared at her which makes her shiver in fear. The Sanji she know will never hurt woman. Sanji told Luffy that he has been lying all this time and look down on Luffy’s crews. (Y/N) could feel her heart hurt everytime Sanji said bad things to his friends “Sanji-san—“. “stay right where you are!” Sanji order her without looking at her. (Y/N) surprised that he raised his voice at her, the Sanji she know would never do that to her.

Sanji jump off form the carriage and start kicking Luffy hard in the face. Although his face bleeding from the hit, Luffy keep standing still and glare at Sanji “I’m not going to fight you!!” he strongly stated. Sanji gritted his teeth and kicked him again. Just like Luffy’s words, he didn’t attack back. (Y/N) begged Sanji to stop, but Luffy told her to keep quiet and don’t interfere them as he keep being hitted by Sanji.

“get lost already! Begone from my sight!!!” Sanji shout as he keep hitting Luffy. (Y/N) cried by the sight and keep her head low, she couldn’t bare to see the fight. Luffy keep refusing Sanji order to stay away, so Sanji had to kick him countless times to make him listen. Unfortunately, Luffy didn’t care what Sanji said and choose to stay still. Finally, Sanji had enough and kick Luffy again on top of his skull.

Luffy’s head start bleeding heavily as he fell on the ground. His blood dripping from all the attacks. “Luffy…” (Y/N) cried. Nami went down and approached Sanji. When she’s standing right in front of him, she slapped Sanji in the face “good bye. Sorry for over-stepping our bonds…” she said as she start tearing up. She also grabbed Sanji’s collar “but you have no right to take (Y/N) with you. Give her back”.

Sanji stare at Nami and removed her hand “…I’m taking her with me” he replied which makes Nami’s eyes widened “be grateful that she’s not in the same place like filthy pirates like you. I can give her a better home” he turned his heels and walk back to the carriage. He look at (Y/N) who’s still on his brother’s lap, crying and covered her face. “is she a present for us? How thoughtful of you, Sanji” the one with blue hair, Niji.

“…do whatever you like with her” Sanji said as he went back to his seat and look away as he covered his face with his palm. The brothers chuckled and start grinned at (Y/N), they can’t wait to play with their new _toy._ (Y/N) still covering her face “…I still believe in you, Sanji-san. I still believe we’re friends” she said with low tone. Sanji could hear her words and clenched his fists, somehow it makes him hurt that she say that.

“wait, Sanjiii!!!” Luffy shouted. He get back up on his feet again, he still believe that all those Sanji said to him and his friends are not true “you can kick me all you want… but you’re the one feeling the pain!!!”.

“Luffy…” (Y/N) turned to see Sanji hiding his face with his palm. She could see the tears rolling down from his face.

“I’ll be waiting right here!!! And if you don’t come back… I’ll just sit here and starve!!!” Luffy stated. He began to sworn not to eat anything unless Sanji is back to the crew.

“come back, Sanji!! Without your help… I can’t become the King of Pirates!!!” he keep saying that he’ll wait for Sanji right on that spot as he watch the carriage went on its way to Big Mom’s castle.

(Y/N) look at Sanji that trying his best to hold down his tears. Now she understood what Luffy’s meant, she could see the pain he has been through from his tears. (Y/N) reach to his hand and gently touched it for seconds. Sanji noticed her touch but didn’t said anything, somehow he calmed a little by the mere touch. He really wanted to feel her skin on his to ease him… but he knows he can’t do that. (Y/N) felt kind of sad a little since Sanji didn’t bother to look at her. All she could do now to bear what will happen next and prepare her heart.


	107. Decision

The Germa 66 still continue their way to Big Mom’s castle where the tea party will be held. Sanji and Pudding will meet each other there too. Meanwhile, (Y/N) still being held by Ichiji close to him. Sometimes she took a glance of Sanji who looked the other way at the view outside, he still refused to look at her. for some reason, her heart ache a little. Although her mind filled by Sanji’s betrayal, she still want to believe the kind Sanji she knows is still there.

Ichiji noticed (Y/N)’s troubled look, he sighed a little “…he already make up his mind. You see what he did to your friends, right?” he ask, although his bored expression hasn’t changed. (Y/N) look down to her hands “…it’s fine. I still believe in Sanji because… he’s my friend and nothing will change that.” She said with gentle voice. There’s no doubt she still believe in him. the other brothers and Reiju listened to her words. It’s makes them wonder how could she still believing in Sanji after all he had done to her Captain and friends.

When they pass the sweet city street, all the citizen there are running away from the castle direction and the weather are weirdly into storm. (Y/N) spotted the crowd of people the looks like ready to battle “those are…”. “Big Mom’s children. Looks like they’re going to find Straw Hat and wipe him out!” Niji said. (Y/N) look at the crowd that heading to Luffy’s direction, she can’t help but worried over him _‘Luffy, run!!’_ she prayed, hoping Luffy is still not on the same spot.

When they arrived at the castle, Ichiji told the guards to lock (Y/N) in an available guest room. When Germa 66 about to where the tea party at (Y/N) called Sanji. He turned to her finally, but she didn’t say anything… she only smiling kindly to him until the guard take her where her room is. Sanji watch her being taken by the guards, he clenched his fists again. He wanted to say something to her, to hear her voice just for him again. He know he’s asking too much of this after all he had done.

While Sanji attended the tea party with Germa 66, along with Big Mom and Pudding there. (Y/N) in her room and sit on the bed. She look at her bracelets, she recognize the bracelets. It’s the same bracelets like at Sabaody, where the slaves are wearing explosive collars. If she remember closely, Sanji wear the same bracelets as she is. She could tell Sanji is being forced into this arrangement wedding. (Y/N) look at the outside, the weather is still storming and she worried about how Luffy and Nami doing right now. she prayed that they’re alright.

Then a sound of door opened and (Y/N) turned to see who’s walked in. A huge woman that assumed as Big Mom and her two children, Katakuri and Smoothie. (Y/N) look at them carefully, she could tell the three of them have very powerful aura as soon as they walks in. Big Mom look down at (Y/N) and grinned “My my, you are a lovely young lady like in the picture” she showed a picture of her like in her bounty “I heard you you and Straw Hat has taken down one of my sons, Cracker”.

“Cracker? You mean the one who can produce biscuits?” (Y/N) ask.

“precisely. I must say I’m impressed you manage to take down one of my strongest children, instead just scolding how weak my son is” she laughs “but let’s get straight to the point since I have a tea party to attend to”

(Y/N) swallow her saliva, over-whelmed by the nervousness and the room heavy tension as they meet each other eyes “I want you to marry my son, Katakuri” Big Mom stated clearly.

“m-marry?!!” (Y/N) didn’t know how to react, she did remember Cracker said something about marriage. But why her though? She thought “w-why me?” she ask.

“my son will explains everything while you two spend time together in here, while I attend my tea party. I expect you two will go along just fine. Bye” just like that Big Mom on her way to the private garden where the tea party at.

Meanwhile, (Y/N) and Katakuri are alone in her room. They sat on the small table, facing each other. The room was silent and (Y/N) struggling to find conversation _‘she even didn’t hear my replies first. I guess Sanji-san went through the same. But…’_ (Y/N) look up to see Katakuri staring at her with deep eyes _‘he’s so menacing! It feels like I can’t escape from him. I can feel a strong energy from him’_ she sweat dropped.

“um… Katakuri-san?”

“…yes?”

“did you… agree with Big Mom’s request?”

“Mama’s orders are absolute to all her children including… arrangement marriage.”

“but what about the other partner? Don’t they have the rights to decline?”

“they usually get killed by Mama for refusing her request”

“oh…” (Y/N) don’t know what to say to that, no wonder she’s one of four Emperor “but be honest Katakuri-san, why me? there’s plenty other woman you could marry. It doesn’t have to be me, right?”

Katakuri went silent for a moment and stare at her “…Mama has offered some of the candidates, but I didn’t choose them… until I saw your picture and profile.” He pull out (Y/N)’s papers and her bounty papers. “what makes me wonder is… how come a woman with such angelic smile titled as ‘child of death’?”

“eh?” somehow her heart beats a little by the statement, and look down with blushed face. She didn’t expect he’s capable such sweet words.

“then I saw your first bounty and thought now I know why they called you child of death” he showed her first bounty, where (Y/N) went berserk at Enel Lobby.

(Y/N) took the papers and read it. Everything that written there are all about her. Her birth, past, parents, even every place that she once lives before. She wonders why Big Mom searched her profile so very detailed _‘how did she get all this information?’_

When she flipped another page, there’s she find her parents her mother, Lucy, and her father… Xander. For the first time she saw the picture of her father wearing Admiral uniform. Her hands start to shaking, she couldn’t believe that her father information just right in her hand.

But before she get to read the rest of the document, Katakuri snatched the papers from her hand “I think that’s enough for you to read” he said.

“but I haven’t finished! I need to know what it’s written about my father!”

“Mama didn’t want you to know much detail of Labelle D. Xander, just the slight picture of him is enough. You could have all the information about him… if you agreed about Mama’s offers”

“…” she do need her father’s information. (Y/N) clenched her fists as she tried to think about her decision “…I wish to give me some thime to think about your offering, please”

Katakuri look at her for a moment “as you wish” he gets up from his chair and walk to the door. Before he leave the room he turned to her “remember that you don’t have much time. We expect your answer before my sister’s wedding” he adds before finally stepped out from the room.

(Y/N) look down, then look outside the window. It still storming outside. She worries about Luffy and Nami, hoping for their safety. She even worried about Chopper and Carrot, do they still inside the mirror? Even she worried about Pedro and Brook, did they manage to find the Ponegliff?

All her worries about her friends makes her feel uneasy. She wish to she could unlock the bracelets and find her friends quickly as possible.

When Katakuri leaves (Y/N)’s room, he’s walking right into Big Mom’s room so he could report her what happened. But while on his way, he couldn’t stop thinking about (Y/N). the moment he walk inside that room and saw (Y/N) turned her way to him, his heart start beating hard and trying his best to keep his cool. He did admit she was so beautiful, he never thought a woman like her manage to make his heart beats so fast in one glance.

before entering Big Mom’s room, Katakuri calmed down first and take a deep breath. Then he enter the room and Big Mom already sit on her chair “ah, Katakuri. How does it goes with your soon-to-be wife?” she chuckles. Katakuri could tell she’s in good mood after having tea party with Germa 66.

“she requested to give her more time. I told her that she only have time until before Pudding’s wedding” Katakuri answer.

“I see. Well, no need to rush although I expect she would accept my offer right away. I really want her to be in my family! Ma ma ma ma!!” Big Mom cheered “a woman with incredible strength as demon itself, a face that crafted by an angels with my strongest son will be perfect pair! And I can’t wait for my strongest grand-child that will be born soon!”

Katakuri couldn’t deny what Big Mom’s said. He thinks it’s too soon to think about children right now. but he wouldn’t mind to marry with her. he start to imagining that the two of them standing at the altar together in their wedding.

“…Katakuri, something on your mind?” Big Mom ask in suspicion.

“n-no, Mama”

“don’t try to hide it. I know you keep staring at her picture for a long time. I can tell you’re really interested in her”

Katakuri gets flustered by Big Mom’s statement and she’s not wrong either, Katakuri did interested in (Y/N) “Ma ma ma! Then I was right to put you two together. You just like Sanji”

“Vinsmoke Sanji? Did he said something?”

“just earlier he begged me to let his crewmates leave the island alive if he agree to marry Pudding, he even promised to make her happy. That boy is in love with Pudding!” she laughs “but you already know our real plan, right?”

“yes, Mama”

“good! Then all we have to do it wait for Pudding’s wedding and (Y/N)’s approval! I can’t wait until that day come!!” she laughs.

Back to (Y/N)’s room, she’s circling around the room. Worries filled her head and she just can’t calm down. All she could do for now is pray for everyone safety. Then she heard someone walked in, (Y/N) turned to see one of Sanji’s brothers, Niji. She didn’t expect that he would come “um… Niji-san, correct?” she ask. The man with blue hair grinned “you remember my name, that’s great! I was start thinking many ways to make you remember my name~”

(Y/N) look at the man closely “what do you want?”

“I want to play with my new toy, obviously!”

“I would like to strongly stated that I’m not anyone’s toy. And I’d really appreciate it if you leave me alone” she crossed her arms and turned away from Niji.

“oh, not a single interested what I’d told you next about Sanji?”

“…” (Y/N) stayed silent and not moving.

“I knew you would interested” he grinned “I’m here to tell you that once Sanji married Pudding, those two lovebirds will stay with us. That way, we can make that little girl as our hostage”

“…why are you telling me this?”

“to make it more interesting!” he walks closer and whispered at (Y/N)’s ear “we know that Sanji has feelings for you”

(Y/N) gasped and turned, but Niji quickly caught her arm as his other hand slide around (Y/N)’s waist. He leans down close to her face “…what? You think we don’t know? It makes me wonder… what if we ruined what precious to him? will it broke him? will it makes him desperate or regret?”

“how could you! You’re his brother!”

Niji squeezed (Y/N)’s hand tighter as she flinched in pain. Germa 66 strength really are something that couldn’t be underestimated she thought. Niji stare down at (Y/N) behind his dark googles “don’t compare me with that failure. Even our father despise him for being so weak”

“Sanji-san is not a weak person! He’s the most strong and kind person!”

“kind?” he chuckled “that what makes him weak. We’re much more superior than him, we don’t need that kind of emotion. Like love… it doesn’t’ exist”

“you’re wrong! Love does exist!”

“…prove it”

Then Niji leans closer as their lips inches away. But it was stopped when they heard a footsteps could be heard from behind Niji. When they turned, they saw familiar red haired male “…Ichiji” Niji said.

“I believe it’s my turn now, Niji” the man said.


	108. Sanji’s True Feeling

(Y/N) and Niji turned their attention at the eldest son, Ichiji. Niji still holding (Y/N) close “I’m not finished, Ichiji”

“you’ve taken long enough so I came. Now go away, Niji”

Niji clicked his tongue and turned to (Y/N), he grabbed her shirt and pulled her close. He slammed his lips at hers as (Y/N) widened her eyes in surprise. When he pulled away, Niji licked his lips and grinned at her “that’ll do for the moment. I’m waiting that you’ll show me this ‘love’ you’re talked about.” He let go of her.

“see ya later, (Y/N)” he said for the last time and turned his heels.

Before leaving the room, Niji glare at Ichiji for a moment and walk out the door. Now, there’s only (Y/N) and Ichiji alone in the room.

Ichiji sighed and sit on the bed. It was silent for the moment until he start to speak “…what Niji told you?” he ask. (Y/N) turned at him “…about Sanji-san and Pudding-chan will stay together at your home” she replies. Ichiji stare at (Y/N) behind his shades. (Y/N) felt nervous by the gaze, it feels he wanted to eat her alive. she start to understand what being their ‘toys’ means, and she doesn’t like that at all.

Then Ichiji told her to sit next to him. when (Y/N) hesistent to sit right next to him, Ichiji threat her that he could activated the bracelets in (Y/N)’s arms and blow it. (Y/N) sweat-dropped and decided to sit next to him. they didn’t do anything, only sit at next each other. (Y/N) look around the room, while Ichiji crossed his arms and legs. (Y/N) wondered if he’s thinking about something. “…I heard that you talked about… ‘love’ with Niji. Tell me, Labelle D. (Y/N)… do you ‘love’ Sanji as much as he loves you?” he suddenly ask.

(Y/N) blinks as her face turns red “I-I don’t know… but I want to hear that from Sanji-san himself.”

Ichiji look at her for a moment “…what if someone else take you away from him. will you come with this other person?”

“what do you mean?”

Suddenly, Ichiji pushed (Y/N) on the bed and pinned her down below him. he looks deeply at (Y/N)’s eyes and lifted her chin up “from my point of view, my brothers has taken a lot of interest in you. Especially Sanji. But… I wanted to make you all for myself. I want you, Labelle D. (Y/N)” he stated as his face leans closer.

(Y/N) struggling to pull him away from her. Ichiji’s heavy body makes her difficult to escape. Then he start kissing (Y/N)’s neck and unbuttoned her shirt. (Y/N) begged him to stop as she tried to get away.

But suddenly Ichiji stopped when he heard a sound of door clicked open. Another Sanji’s brother, Yonji, walked in “sorry to disturb your ‘play time’, Ichiji. But dad is calling for you” he said as he leans at the door frame. Ichiji sighed “calling at the bad time I suppose, not like I can deny it”. He look at (Y/N) one last time and kissed her on the forehead “…we’ll continue some other time”. Ichiji get up from the bed and walk out from the room without looking back.

(Y/N) sat on the bed and touched her forehead. She still thinking about what Ichiji has said to her. about his brothers taken interest in her. Yonji still leaning on the door’s frame and look at (Y/N) “what? You’re disappointed that Ichiji leaves you?” he tease. “N-no!” (Y/N) claims. But when Yonji about to leave, (Y/N) called him “Yonji-san, is Sanji-san with you?” she ask as she held the hem of his shirt.

Yonji look at (Y/N) for a moment. Her face is somehow flushed, which he thinks it’s kinda cute. Then his hand slide under her skirt and raise it as take a good look of her panties “…white” that’s all he say.

(Y/N)’s face turns into deep shade of red and quickly pull down her skirt. Yonji chuckled by the reaction “your reaction kinda adorable. But for Sanji… I think he’s with that Pudding girl right now”

After hearing that, (Y/N) look down “I-I see…” she said with a little disappointment.

“is that all? I could tell you more, but there’s a price. And that’s not just showing your panties”

(Y/N) holding her skirt down “I-I don’t need anything else! But… thank you for telling me”

“too bad. I was expected more, but oh well. See ya later” he waved and close the door.

(Y/N) puffed her cheeks, she couldn’t believe that Yonji just did that to her. now she start thinking that her skirt might be too short for her. while Yonji walked away with good mood _‘aah~ she so cute to tease. I want to tease her more later~’_ he thought as he walked back to Germa 66 guest room.

(Y/N) still find a way to escape, but she don’t want to risk that her bracelets might alarmed and explodes. Now, the night has come and she still worried about her friends being. Were they captured or already making an escape plan? But she remember that Yonji said that Sanji still with Pudding. It means, the wedding still continue. Then she look at the letter that Sanji wrote to her, all those sweet things that he said to her and the promis he will return is the only thing she could hold for Sanji’s words “Sanji-san…” she said with gentle voice and hold the letter close to her chest as a single tear start fall from her eyes.

Suddenly she heard the sound of her door opened and (Y/N) turned to see who come. she widened her eyes to see a familiar blonde male that she dear so much “…Sanji-san”. “(Y/N)…” he panted heavily, it looks like he was running away from something or someone. (Y/N) noticed that he’s a little wet like after drenched by rain and he’s holding a basket that she assumed like a picnic basket.

“what are you doing here?!” (Y/N) ask.

Sanji only look at her and walk closer to her. he suddenly wrapped his arms around her and hold her tightly “…I’m sorry” he start to cried.

“Sanji-san? what happened?”

He finally explains what happened to him. how Big Mom and his father, Vinsmoke Judge, forced him to marry Pudding by threatening and locked him with the same bracelets as (Y/N)’s. He also saw the real nature of Pudding. He said that she also tricked him and hurt Reiju.

After listening his stories, (Y/N) embraced Sanji back. She felt sorry for him because he has been through so much. Luffy was right, Sanji was the one in pain “…I’m glad”

Sanji let her go and look at her “…why? I’ve hurt you and the others. I can’t go back to the crew”

(Y/N) wiped his tears and caressed his cheeks “Luffy, Nami-san, and the others still believe you will come back. Including me, Sanji-san. I’ve always believed in you” she said with a warm smile.

Sanji look at her and hold the her hands that caresses his cheeks so gently. How he missed her gentle touch as he kissed the palm of her hands and trails to her arms “Sanji-san…” (Y/N) said with low voice as she watched him kissed her palms. The affection throbbed her heart.

Then Sanji pulled (Y/N) close and kissed her deeply. (Y/N) surprised at first but she kissed him back. Sanji’s hand slide around (Y/N)’s waist as the other hold the back of her neck while (Y/N) wrapped her arms around Sanji’s neck. She could feel his kiss full of love and affection.

Sanji pulled back after the long kiss and hold both of (Y/N)’s cheeks as her hand on top of his hands. Both of their hearts was beating so fast _**“…I love you too much. To live without you loving me back”** _he start saying something but with some melody.

**_“I love you too much. Heaven’s my witness and this is a fact”_** he continue.

“Sanji-san?” (Y/N) called. But Sanji look at her with gentle smile as he caressed her cheeks with his thumb.

**_“I live for your touch. I whisper your name night after night”_ **

**_“I love you too much. There’s only one feeling and I know its right”_ **

Then Sanji start holding her hands and positioned themselves as they’re slow dancing. (Y/N) could feel nostalgic feeling when they dancing around the room.

**_“I know where I belong. When I sing this song”_ **

**_“there’s love above love and it’s ours. ‘cause I love you too much”_ **

**_“there’s love above love but it’s mine ‘cause I love you”_ **

**_“there’s love above love and it’s yours cause I love you”_ **

_**“there’s love above love and it’s ours if you love me…”** _

his face leans closer to her **_“…as much?”_**

He ended the song by one last sweet kiss as they stopped dancing. Both of them embraced each other dearly “…I remember that you once sing for me under the night sky. We even dance just like this. I never forget that. I was sing for you as return”

(Y/N) lay her head on his chest and embraced him “it’s a lovely song, Sanji-san” she said with a smile.

“I’m glad” he smiled back.

When they let go, (Y/N) ask what will he do next after knowing Big Mom’s true plan. He said he’s heading to a place where he and Luffy promised “I will find him there. He promised that he’ll wait for me there”. (Y/N) smiled proudly at him and nodded, she too will go with him “we’ll go there. Together this time!” she said as she hold Sanji’s hands. Sanji smiled back and nodded “…yeah”. They start running away from Big Mom’s castle together by holding hands. While running away and hold (Y/N)’s hand tight, he promised himself to never let her go ever again.

Although Sanji and (Y/N) running away from the castle, some guards has spotted them and start to chase after them. luckily, they manage to escaped from them. when they went outside, it still pouring rain. (Y/N) told Sanji that she can’t use her flaming wings because of the rain. Without further more, Sanji picked her up in bride-style and run straight where Luffy is waiting.

Sanji and (Y/N) arrived at the outside of Sweet City. There they found countless of candy soldiers laying on the ground. They think that Luffy might have beaten all of the soldiers. Sanji putted (Y/N) down and start looking for Luffy “he must be here somewhere! He promised to wait for me here!” he said as throwing away all the bodies. (Y/N) also helped searching for Luffy.

They have searched Luffy for a while, until they heard a loud sound of stomach growling nearby. When they followed where the sound come from, they spotted Luffy laying beside a tree and drenched by the heavy rain. (Y/N) quickly went to his side and tried to wake him up. Luffy open his eyes and noticed (Y/N) look at him with worried look “(Y/N)…” he said weakly. He even noticed Sanji standing behind her.

“I didn’t tell you to wait…” Sanji said. But Luffy only laughs it off.

He approached Luffy and give him the picnic basket “if you can eat this… eat” he said.

(Y/N) totally forgot about the picnic basket, so it was filled with some food there. When Luffy opens the lunchbox, the meals in there all messed up “I dropped it along the way. so it’s all crushed. And it got rained on, so I’m sure it’s terrible—“

But Luffy picked up one of the meal and eat it “mm! that’s gooood!!!” he shout as he chewed.

“!!!” Sanji stare at him with confusion.

“Luffy…” (Y/N) said with worried tone, but she’s happy that he still want to eat what Sanji had made.

While Luffy eat the lunchbox and other food inside the basket, he keep complimenting how delicious Sanji’s cook. (Y/N) look at inside the lunchbox, everything is filled with everyone favorite dish.

Sanji sit at the distant and listened every word Luffy said. He look hold his forehead and look down “liar” he said. When Luffy finally finished his all his mean he could feel he has energized up again “ahhh, that was good! I nearly shriveled up there!!”. (Y/N) hugged Luffy tightly and told him how worried she was. Luffy hugged her back and told her that he’s alright now thanks to Sanji’s cooking.

“are you done? Then leave!!” Sanji told them.

“what do you mean?! Come with us!!” Luffy protest.

“first of all! The Captain of my own ship all this way to track me down only for me to insult and hurt him to the best of my ability despite no resistance from him whatsoever!!” he pointed his finger “that means… I cannot go back to your ship now”

“!!” both Luffy and (Y/N) widened their eyes after hear Sanji’s sudden statement.

“second of all! The old fart who saved my life and the home where I was raised, the seafaring restaurant Baratie, is ebing held hostage in case I don’t play along. That means… I cannot escape from this wedding!!”

“third of all! The evil family to which I’m related is walking into Big Mom’s trap! They’ll all be slaughtered in a matter of hours! They’re scum of the earth to whom I owe nothing but mu hatred, but I cannot bring myself… to abandoned them to their fate and run away!!”

Sanji turned to Luffy “and fourth! The most painfull of all! I’ve hurt the woman I loved so much and crushed her heart!! That’s something I will never forgive myself!!”

“Sanji-san…” (Y/N) look at him with sad expression.

“for these four reasons, I cannot return… with the rest of you!!” (Y/N) and Luffy stare at Sanji “now that you see my side… just get out of here”

Suddenly, Luffy stepped in front of Sanji and punched him hard in the face as he thrown across the ground. Sanji coughed in pain and get up “tell me how you really feel!!” Luffy shouts.

Sanji widened his eyes and glare at Luffy. Slowly, his tears start flowing down from his cheeks. He couldn’t deny his feelings anymore “Luffy… (Y/N)… I…!!” he hold his forehead “I WANT TO GO BACK TO THE SUNNY!!” he cried.

He told them that he can’t run away from the wedding and he also abandoned the family he related as well. He’s so mad at himself because he can’t do anything and can’t think of anything to save them right now. (Y/N) and Luffy look at each other and nodded.

“of course! Because that’s who you are!!” Luffy said.

“!!” Sanji gasped and look at them.

“but you’ve got us! Let’s crash this wedding!!” Luffy chuckled.

(Y/N) crouched down to Sanji’s level and caressed his cheeks as she wiped his tears as well “it’ll be alright, Sanji-san. there’s always a way that all of us can be together again” she said with warm smile.

Sanji hold her hands and hold her tight. He cried in (Y/N)’s shoulder and she patted his head as she try to ease him. finally, they could hear what Sanji really want the most. Truly form the bottom of his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that Sanji sang to reader-chan is called 'I love you too much - Book of Life'  
> It's a lovely song and I highly recommend it :D


	109. Mafia Boss Alliance

After calmed down, Luffy told (Y/N) and Sanji that he and Nami was captured by Big Mom’s children. Then Jimbei come and help them escape. Nami is safe with Jimbei now, while Luffy was waiting for Sanji at the outer of Sweet City. Sanji and (Y/N) feel relieved that the others are alright now. Sanji still felt bad for saying bad things in front of Nami and get slapped by her before. He also apologize to (Y/N) for hurting her, nonetheless she forgive him.

Out of nowhere, they hear a familiar sound around the laying candy soldiers. The three of them start searching where the voice came from. Then (Y/N) spotted a piece of mirror around the ground, she called Luffy and Sanji that the voice came from the piece of mirror. Behind that mirror there’s the rest of crew. Chopper and the others are there too “Nami-san? Chopper?!” (Y/N) tried to call back to the mirror.

“(Y/N)! are you with Sanji?!” Nami ask.

“yes! He’s with me and Luffy! What about you?”

“we’ve rescued everyone! we’re all here in the mirror!” Carrot said.

“and Brook even managed to get the Ponegliff tracings!” Chopper add.

“that’s great!!” (Y/N) said excitedly.

“I knew you guys could do it!!” Luffy compliments, while the other felt happy to hear the compliment how Luffy have faith in them.

Then Pedro ask if Luffy and Sanji settled their fights. But Luffy told them that he planned to crash Big Mom’s tea party and the wedding. Until then, Sanji will coming back. Sanji didn’t want everyone hurt because of him and reminded everyone that Big Mom is one of the four emperor.

Instead being upset, the others felt really relieved once they hear Sanji’s voice. It looks like they really worried about him after they heard he had a fight with Luffy _“oh, and Sanji… after the way you cast me into the depts. Of terror… I will never forgive you!”_ Nami told Sanji.

Sanji felt her words hit him really hard, he know that Nami still mad at him after all he done. Sanji cling to (Y/N) and cried while she only patted his head in pity _“…but I can forget that for a moment. The point it, there’s not much time until the tea party!”_ Nami sighed.

 _“and we are not leaving without you on board, Sanji! Got that?!”_ she added.

“whaaat?! Is that a marriage proposal, Nami?!” Sanji shocked, it looks like he came back to his usual self somehow “I want to accept the proposal, but I love (Y/N)-chwan too, Nami-swan!!”

“I love Sanji-san too” (Y/N) said with innocent smile.

Everyone gasped by (Y/N)’s words, and the one shock the most is Sanji. He even jaw-dropped “(Y/N)-CHWAAANNN!!! I LOVE YOU TOO!!!” Sanji quickly embraced her tightly as his eyes turns eyes and rubbed his cheeks on top of his head.

Meanwhile, (Y/N) give a confused look why everyone is so shocked. But she let them be and told them to focus on crashing Big Mom’s party.

Jimbei warned everyone that to carefully plan for their next actions. Since Big Mom’s guests will be tyrants of the underworld, including Germa 66 and her children. The team only have ten people in total “hey! Don’t count us on that!!” Brulee protest, including her underlings as they being tied by ropes. Jimbei told Luffy about Bege, the mafia family leader, that took Sanji away. He warn that Bege is the same worst generation as Luffy and famous for his brutality to take every captain’s head.

After the explanation, Jimbei asked Luffy and the other to team up with Bege. Even Jimbei arrange a meeting with Bege. At first everyone thought it was a crazy idea, nonetheless Luffy seems interested and go along with Jimbei’s plan. Jimbei told them that they’ll find Bege’s hideout at North-West side of the island while the rest of the crew will went there through the mirror. Everyone finally, agree and on their way to find Bege’s hideout. Luffy team on their way to find the hideout as fast as they can since they don’t have time.

Finally, after searching for a while they finally find a huge castle called Firetank Pirates’ Base. That is Bege’s hideout. When the front door opened, a man named Vito one of Bege’s underlings greet them. then Chopper came out as well, it looks like he just finished taking a bath “why are you just chilling here?! Time is short! And you hate baths?!!” Luffy said to Chopper in surprised tone.

“I’m afraid you’ve got no choice! The Godfather refuses to meet with unclean guests” Vito said.

Vito escorted them to guest restroom which devided into man and woman’s bath. “(Y/N)-chwan~ let me join the bath with you~” Sanji begged. “I don’t mind” (Y/N) said with a smile and a little tint of blush. Her answer gives Sanji nosebleeds as he fainted on the floor for imagining taking bath together with her. (Y/N) chuckled by his reactions and went inside the woman’s bath. When she removes her clothes and wrapped her towel around her body she stepped into the bathroom.

There she spotted Nami, Carrot, and a woman that looks like Lola taking care of a baby. Nami and Carrot quickly embraced (Y/N) since they’re so worried about her. (Y/N) ask who’s the woman that look like Lola. Nami said she’s Lola’s twin sister Chiffon. Chiffon cried in happiness since they helped her little sister form the Trailer Bark. (Y/N) and Nami told the stories how they met Lola, Chiffon happy that her sister is doing well now.

When everyone has clean themselves and changed outfit, (Y/N) wear an armless long black dress with long cuts to show both of her legs. She even tied her hair up and arrange it beautifully as it match her dress. They went to the meeting room where they will talk about their plan with Bege. Finally, the boss mafia entered the room and sit on his chair. Jimbei ask Luffy if he could work together with Bege. But Luffy is staring at a man with spiky long hairs “you’re Cesar—I can tell!!” he shouts.

The man star sweat-dropping “C-Cesar? Who’s that…? I’m Bege’s, uh… blood brother! The name’s Gangster Gastino!!” he laughs.

The crew can tell he’s definitely Cesar right away, except for Luffy… or maybe Chopper as well “oh, wrong guy. Sorry about that” Luffy said.

“Luffy, that person **is** Cesar-san” (Y/N) said.

“aha! I knew it was you!! What are you doing here?!!”

“do you really think I’d be here if I had a choice, you idiot?!!” Cesar told Luffy that his heart still in the cube and now the one controlling him is Bege who hold his heart “if you see Trafalgar Law, tell him I’ll kill him the next time we meet! You too, if I get the chance!!”

“can it, people! Now we’re really wastin’ time.” Bege squeezed Cesar’s heart to shut him “are you working with me or not, Straw Hat?”

Luffy look at Bege for a moment “first of all… let me punch you for shooting Pekoms!!”

The crew gasped and quickly stopped him before he punched Bege. Jimbei sighs and scratched his head, he ask the Luffy, Cesar, and Bege if they like Big Mom. Of course they don’t like her as replies “then that alone makes us allies!” he told the three of them to fight later after they taken down Big Mom. Finally, the three of them calmed down and start discussed their plan.

Bege told everyone that he had plan to take down Big Mom, but he only have 5 seconds chance. He even asked Cesar to build a gas poison launcher. he also said that Big Mom’s weakness is a picture of Mother Carmel that she cherish the most. Chiffon warned them if anything happens to the picture, Big Mom will shouts as loud as she can and released her supreme king haki. Bege told Luffy that he’ll be bait to distract Big Mom although only for seconds.

Luffy don’t mind with the plan and agreed as bait. When Sanji with Pudding at the wedding ceremony, he told them instead of kissing Pudding will shot Sanji in the head. That is the signal of their operation. And for the escape plan, Cesar and Brulee will take everyone out there when Big Mom start screaming. When they finally put together their plan, two and a half hours later the wedding will start. Sanji need to go back to the groom’s room.

Before Sanji leave Bege’s hideout, (Y/N) walk him out until the front door “…be careful out there, Sanji-san” she said with a smile. But Sanji know behind that smile she’s really worried about him. then he approached her and hugs her tight “I’ll be alright. Thank you for worrying about me” he whispered in her ear. Then he let her go and look at her in the eyes. Sanji start fidgeting and struggling what to do next, all he could do is staring at her lips. He worried that is it alright that he could kiss her?

(Y/N) noticed Sanji’s staring and smiled. She leans closer and kissed him on the lips gently. Sanji widened his eyes and could feel his heart beating so fast. He returned the kiss as well. When they apart, Sanji blushed and look at (Y/N) “that’s…” he couldn’t find a right word how wonderful the kiss was.

“I’ll see you at the wedding, Sanji-san” she said and walked back inside.

Sanji could feel his heart throb. He start cheering by himself and said (Y/N)’s name countless time as he runs back to Big Mom’s castle.

(Y/N) walked back to the hall and saw Nami, Carrot, Pedro, and Chopper staring at her with grins “what’s wrong?” (Y/N) ask.

“aah~ I’m jealous~ all the man around the world is chasing after you~” Nami tease.

“w-what?” (Y/N) blushed.

“first Zoro, then Luffy, and Sanji. Oh, you haven’t forgot other mens that you have countered before, right? Or there’s other than I haven’t know about?” Nami leans closer and poked (Y/N)’s cheek.

“N-Nami-san!” (Y/N) protested as her face turns into deep shade of red.

“we won’t lose! We love you too, (Y/N)-chan! Garchu!!” Carrot hugs (Y/N) tightly and rubbed her cheek with hers. Even Pedro joins frockling her.

“oh, I remember that you need advice from Nami about loving two mens, right?” Chopper said.

“wait! Chopper!”

“advice loving two mens, huh? Then you’re asking with the right person! Let’s talk!!” Nami said excitedly and dragged (Y/N) into the other room, as the minks followed them to join the conversation.

When Sanji and Pudding almost arrived, Bege and the others already on their position while the rest of the crew still inside of Bege’s body which because of his devil fruit power that can turn himself into a castle. Big Mom, her children, and all of her guests has finally arrived as well. Meanwhile in the Bride and Groom’s room, Sanji and Pudding are sitting next to each other in their room “listem…I--” Sanji trying to find a conversation with Pudding “I came here not intending to get married… so the fact we’re both standing here like this is so surreal I feel like I’m in a dream…”

“is it…” Pudding fidgeting her fingers “a good dream or a bad dream?” she ask with innocent expression.

 _‘she—she’s so cute!!!’_ Sanji gasped “a guh… guh- guh—good dream, of course!!”

“really? I’m so glad!” Pudding squealed in excitement.

Sanji trying his best to keep it together, he need to calm himself down. But when he look at Pudding, somehow an image of (Y/N)’s wearing wedding dress crossed his mind. Looking at him with her gentle smile. Sanji blinks and rubbed his eyes.

“Sanji, what’s the matter?” Pudding ask.

“huh? Oh! Um… oh yeah! S-so for our big kiss… um, I was thinking… if you were feeling emberasssed in front of all those people… I could k-kiss you on the forehead, maybe—“

“right on the lips” Pudding winked and pointed at her lips “we’re going to be husband and wife”

“?!!” Sanji start grinning and nosebleed after Pudding told him to kiss her on the lips at the ceremony. The staff and Pudding start panicked when Sanji fly across the room while nosebleeding.

Back to Bege’s castle, the crew that manage to get some rest are preparing to start their operation. The problem now is to wake up Luffy who’s still snoring “wake up, Luffy!!!” Jimbei tried to slap him in order to wake him up. Unfortunately, he’s still sleeping. “wait! I have an idea!!” (Y/N) hurried to the kitchen and grab a piece of meat. she put it around Luffy’s face until he sniffed the scent. Suddenly, he open his eyes and quickly bite the meat.

“great work, (Y/N)!” Nami said. Jimbei told everyone to hurry and on their way to Sanji’s wedding. They need to get there in time or the plan will be ruined. All they have to do is to find the mirror that hiddens inside the wedding cake. That way Luffy can make his surprise entrance there.


	110. The Fall  of Big Mom’s Castle

The wedding has started, Sanji and Pudding’s altar is on top of big wedding cake as the ceremony has begun. Meanwhile, Luffy’s team and Bege’s team already in their position to destroy the wedding party. When the pastor already read the wedding vow for the couple, finally he asked the groom to kiss the bride. Sanji removed Pudding’s veil over her head, but suddenly she mumbled something “heh heh, go on Sanji. Get a good look of my hideous… third eye!!”

But when Sanji look at her third eye, all he could do is staring at it “what a… beautiful eye” he said. His words struck in Pudding’s heart as she shed tears “huh?” she tried to wipe it but her tears won’t stop. She crouched down on her knees and covered her crying face “dammit!! I’m going to kill you!!” she cried _‘I’m a hideous three-eyed monster!!!’_ Pudding thought. No one ever say her third eyes were beautiful and think that Sanji’s words only lies.

Meanwhile, Luffy’s team already arrived at the positioned mirror. Suddenly they heard a gunshot from the other side of the mirror “that was the gunshot signal, Luffy!!” Nami said. Luffy quickly dashed to mirror and pass through it along with his other more duplicates “BIG MOOOM!!!” he shouts. Big Mom gasped and surprised by Luffy’s sudden appearance as she watch him and his duplicates eating her wedding cake.

Luffys eating half of the cake as it start losing its balance. The wedding cake falls straight to the party direction. Big Mom losing her control as she watch her wedding cake getting destroyed and eated by bunch of Luffys. Back in the mirror world, the others still released bunch of remaining Luffys. Jimbei and Pedro step out to give Luffy back up. “let’s go with our plan! we have to save Sanji-san!” (Y/N) said.

“yeah!!” Nami, Chopper, and Carrot shouted as they prepared their earplugs if Big Mom start unleashed her scream.

“remember your part of the plan!” Nami told Cesar.

“human scum!” Chopper added.

“wow, is he really that bad?!” Carrot ask.

“he’s the worst!!” Nami replies.

“c’mon guys! At least feel a little compassion to Cesar-san…” (Y/N) sweat-dropped.

When the four of them already went through the mirror, Cesar could feel his heart just got stabbed by Nami’s words. At least he could forgive (Y/N).

(Y/N) and the other still hiding inside the wedding cake. They still waiting for Luffy to break Big Mom’s picture on her table. (Y/N) took a peek and saw Luffy just got hit before he reach the picture. She’s widened her eyes when she saw Katakuri hit Luffy with his devil fruit power. (Y/N) hide again behind the cake’s wall and panicked a little “what’s wrong, (Y/N)?” ask Nami.

“it’s… it’s Katakuri-san” (Y/N) gulped.

“who??” they tilted their heads.

(Y/N) explained that when she was kidnapped in Big Mom’s castle, she was offered hand in marriage with Katakuri. Of course, she hasn’t answered that. But they have the information about her father that she has been looking for. If she marry Katakuri, then she have her father’s information.

“marriage?!” they gasped.

“(Y/N), those are just only documents! You don’t need them!!” Nami grabbed (Y/N)’s shoulders.

“I need them, Nami-san! I’ve been searching for those documents for years and I’ve only seen his picture without knowing who he truly is or who’s he related with!!”

“(Y/N)…” Chopper and Carrot look at (Y/N) with sad expression.

Suddenly they heard Big Mom shouting and they saw Jimbei standing in front of Big Mom. He told Big Mom that he’s quitting Big Mom’s pirates and joins Straw Hat pirates as he returned his sake cup. “congratulations, Jimbei. That makes you my enemy now!!” Big Mom stated as she aimed for Jimbei. But then she stopped by the sound of picture frame cracked. When Big Mom turned, she widened her eyes and froze as she saw the picture of Mother Carmel smashed into pieces.

The others confused since the one smashed it was another Luffy’s duplicate. Turns out, it was a person wearing Luffy’s mask as he ripped it off and reveals his real face, it was Brook smashed the picture. Big Mom mind start spinning around as all her emotions got mixed. The crew’s plan was waiting for Big Mom unleashed her scream, that is when she went weak and only chance to hit her.

“what’s going on?!” Nami ask as she look at the chaos.

“it’s been more than three seconds, something is definitely wrong!” (Y/N) warn.

Big Mom still in her confused state, she doesn’t know which one to be furious at first. Then Brook suggested Luffy to show the broken picture one more time. Luffy quickly grab the picture pieces and went to Big Mom. Katakuri tried to stop him, but Jimbei and Pedro helped him pass. Finally, Luffy manage to reach Big Mom and showed the smashed pictures.

“mother…” Big Mom grab the pieces and start shaking. “Mama, no!!!” Katakuri panicked and called Big Mom. but it was too late as Big Mom start screaming with very loud voice and everyone in pain by her scream. While everyone trying to bear from Big Mom’s loud voice, (Y/N)’s team already plugged in their earplugs and went to Germa 66 table. They helped them plugged in their earplugs as Sanji destroyed the hard candy that locked them.

(Y/N) gives them their energy power from their special can and simply smiled at them. she said something to them althought her voice couldn’t reach them. the Germa brothers tried to figure out what she’s saying. Then (Y/N) joined the others to fight together. While Bege’s team launched the rocket at Big Mom, turns out her voice was so loud that it destroyed the rockets before it hits her. everyone panicked as their plan goes failed.

Bege told everyone to the mirror where Cesar holding and prepared escape route for them. but Big Mom’s force was too strong that it cracks the mirror into pieces. The crew panicked once again as they turned to see Big Mom’s children start approaching them. Katakuri glared at them, especially at (Y/N) with his cold eyes. (Y/N) shivered by his stare and panic at the way he glared at her.

“Full –scale Rook! The Big Father!!” Bege shout as he turned his body into a huge castle by his devil fruit power. Bege’s underlings told everyone to get into Bege’s castle. But before the crew reach the castle some of them are get caught by Big Mom’s children. (Y/N) tried to help them but her flames were get caught by hard candy, it was Perospero who caught her.

Suddenly he’s punched in the face by Ichiji in his Germa suits and picked (Y/N) away from there “Ichiji-san?!” (Y/N) gasped at the sight of him. the other Germas also helped the crew to escape. Ichiji look at (Y/N) and smiled down at her. His lips moving as he saying something to her. “I’ll see you later” he said even though Big Mom’s voice still louder. Then he threw (Y/N) at distant, but there’s someone else caught her.

Sanji manage to caught (Y/N) in his arms. She opened her eyes and smiled widely when she saw his face “Sanji-san!”. she wrapped her arms around Sanji’s neck and hold him tight as she bring her face closer to him. (Y/N) slammed her lips to Sanji’s as he surprised by the sudden kiss. When (Y/N) look at him, Sanji’s eyes turns hearts as he keep running while holding (Y/N) close to him. (Y/N) feels happy that her prince has returned.

Everyone including the Germa 66 managed to get into Bege’s castle safely. Bege warned everyone that his castle might not stand long, if the castle ruined he died and everyone will be tossed back to outside. All of sudden, Bege coughed blood and falls on the floor. The huge damages was caused by Big Mom who’s already back in her senses again and attacked the castle. When Luffy tried to fight Big Mom, Nami told Luffy to stop and Chopper caught him before he step outside “hey, let go!!” Luffy demands.

“don’t just run off into every fight! We’re here to get Sanji back, remember?! We got the ponegliff copies we needed! And we even helped Sanji rescue his family like he wanted! We’ve completed our mission!!” Nami said to Luffy.

Everyone heard Nami’s words and stay stood “Nami-san…” (Y/N) can’t argue because she’s right. Zoro and the others are waiting for them at Wano.

When the crew tried to ensure Luffy, meanwhile Bege is in pain by Big Mom’s attacks. Bege thought he could drag down everyone with him when he dies “like I said form the start, I don’t care what happens to you people! But… I do care about my men! And the wife and son that I love!!”

“and I ain’t about to let them die!!” he added. Chiffon and his mens touched by his words and start crying.

Then Bege suggested a plan that could keep everyone alive. he’ll shrink back into his normal form with everyone still inside him and Cesar will drag him out to safety. Cesar panicked and thought that plan is like a suicide mission.

While the other discussing their escape route, Sanji’s father Vinsmoke Judge, turned to Sanji. He asked him why did he save Germa 66. Sanji told him that his ‘true father’ wouldn’t want him still fixated the painful childhood he had and stand tall where he can look at him proudly in the eye. He also said that Vinsmoke Sanji already died in the sea years ago. He approached Judge and grab him by his collar “so admit it! You are not my father!! Vinsmoke Judge!!” he shout clearly.

“don’t ever show your face around me again!!” Sanji added.

Judge look at Sanji for a moment and turned his heels “I understand… then you have my word that I will never approach you or the East Blue again!” he stated.

“…” Sanji watch Judge walks away.

(Y/N) quickly run to Sanji’s and embraced tightly him from behind. Sanji look at (Y/N), he saw her crying for him. Sanji smiled and turned to her so he can facing her and hugs her back “I’m here” he said with his gentle voice in (Y/N)’s ear.

Judge approached the gate and told Bege that Germa 66 will guard them until they fly into safety. Before stepping out from the gate, Ichiji turned to see (Y/N) being held close to Sanji. He smiled to her and turned back to join with Germas.

Bege turned back to his normal size and Cesar went out too. The moment they stepped out, Big Mom children start to attack them. but the Germas are protecting them just like Judge’s said. Unfortunately, Reiju got hit by one of Big Mom’s attack. All of sudden, Luffy and Sanji stepped out from Bege’s body and blocked Big Mom’s attack before it hits Reiju.

“Sanji-san! Luffy!!” (Y/N) called and tried to help them. but Chopper stopped her before she went out as well. Luffy, Sanji, and the Germas are doing their best to guard Bege and Cesar to safety. But when they almost reach over the wall, everyone has been knocked off and Katakuri blocked their path “too bad. You were so close” he said coldly “I believe you have my future wife. So I suggest to give her back to me”. Ichiji tried to hit him to gives opening “future wife? I hoped she wasn’t Labelle D. (Y/N)” he grinned as he keep hitting Katakuri.

“her fate has been tied with me. there’s nothing you could do about it”

“then let me change it for her!” Ichiji hits more at Katakuri.

When Cesar almost escaped, he was blocked by Brulee by her mirror power. Cesar turned to see if anyone still survives to help him. but all of them has been defeated, the Big Mom’s pirates are too strong.

Suddenly, right before Big Mom start executing everyone, a loud explosion coming from below Big Mom’s castel and damaged it greatly. The castle start shaking as it falls into the Sweet city direction. Thanks by the sudden explosion, Big Mom and his children get distracted as Cesar and the others took their opportunity to escape. Cesar manage to get everyone far away from the castle and find a safe spot.

Bege throwed everyone outside from this body and told them that is when they will parted away. He also warned them to escape as well since Big Mom children might coming for them any minute. Bege even returned Cesar’s heart as promised. Bege said farewell to the Straw Hat pirates and take his leave. Brook and Chopper on their way to grab their shark submarine back to Sunny, while the other on their way back to Sunny.


	111. Captain’s orders

Luffy’s team finally get Sanji back and on their way back to Sunny as fast as they can. Nami said the fastest route is through the seducing woods from before. Luckily, they saw Kingbum is all patched after being defeated by one of Big Mom’s children. With the remaining of Big Mom’s vivre card, Nami use it to order Kingbaum to take everyone to the safe place.

While running away, the soldiers spotted them and hurry to catch them. all of the sudden, Big Mom appeared and catched up. She swinged her sword and almost hit everyone, unfortunately her attack hit half of Kingbaum’s face as he begged her to stop.

“I’ll stop her—“

“wait, (Y/N)! I have a plan!” Nami start casting black lightning balls at Big Mom direction.

But those lightning balls didn’t attack her, in fact it was eaten by Zeus, the cloud that was being rided by Big Mom as she falls to the ground because Zeus sudden change direction.

When they pass the seducing woods, the moving trees gives them a path straight to Sunny because they have Kingbaum with them. but Zaus followed them and approached Nami, he asked her if she can give her some of her lightning clouds again because he said it was so tasty. “okay, Zeus… will you be my servant?” Nami ask.

“huh?!”

“I will!!” Sanji excitedly said.

“she wasn’t asking you” Jimbei sweat-dropped.

“Sanji-san…”

“AAAAH!! (Y/N)-CHWAN! I’LL BE YOUR SERVANT TOO!! MY HEART BELONGS TO YOUUU!!” Sanji cried as he clinging on (Y/N)’s legs.

Nami tried to tempt Zeus to join her side, but Big Mom already get back up on her feet and ordered the woods to catch them.

Kingbaum making a way by attacking back the woods. Then Promtheus, Big Mom’s sun spirit, appeared above them and crashed its flaming body at Kingbaum. Thankfully, the others manage to escaped before they got burned as well. They had no choice but to start running through the seducing woods.

Meanwhile, some of Big Mom children arrived at Sunny first by using Brulee’s mirrors. Katakuri walked around the ship until he found a specific room, he could feel (Y/N)’s strong aura in there so he assumed that it must be her room. The room was clean and neat, then he look at the table filled with papers. He spotted some photos there too, it was her from two years ago with her crew and the other one she looks like right now.

Katakuri picked it up and look at it closely, he thought that her beauty never changes and wonders if she always smiling that beautifully to her friends. Then one of the soldiers called for Katakuri as he placed the photo back and decided to returned with the soldiers. Before leaving the room, he look at her room one last time and remembering her scent. Then he closed the door and walked back, he waited for Straw Hat pirates at Sunny.

Back to Luffy’s team, they still running away from Big Mom in seducing woods. They’re having problem since the woods around them trying to stop them. even Nami still alluring Zeus to her side with her black clouds. While they busy making paths, Zeus suddenly eat Nami’s weather egg that contains lightning clouds in it. Then Zeus’s size start to increased as he covering the sky with dark clouds.

Nami took her opportunity to use lightning bolt from Zeus and strike it at Big Mom’s direction with huge mass of lightning. Thankfully, everyone is in safe distant from the lightning. They turned to see the lighting taking a big damage as well as it creates a giant hole on the ground with Big Mom in it. Unfortunately, Jimbei said that Big Mom still alive and trying to dig the ground’s wall.

“WEDDING--- CAKEEE!!!” Big Mom shouts as she appeared under ground. Everyone start running away again from her. Then, Pudding and Chiffon appeared by using Pudding’s flying carpet. “my darling Pudding! You’re all right!! Thank goodness that your sweet, pretty features weren’t hurt!!” Sanji said at Pudding, which make Pudding’s eyes turned into hearts and almost fainted by Sanji’s affection.

“Sanji-san…” (Y/N) pouted.

“AH! Did my (Y/N)-chwan jealous?!!”

Chiffon explained to them that Big Mom thought the Straw Hats pirates has her wedding cake hidden somewhere, that’s why she’s been chasing them. that’s why they begged Sanji to help them bake the cake. (Y/N) worried if Sanji goes back, he could get himself killed. Nonetheless, Sanjii agreed to help them. before he leave he turned to (Y/N), he smiled to her. his face telling her that he’ll be alright. (Y/N) nodded, although she’s tearing a little to see Sanji leave again.

When Big Mom swinged her sword at them, her attack sliced the ground in half. But everyone manage to get away from it and Sanji also successfully jumped into Pudding’s flying carpet. Before she leave, Pudding make a path for Luffy’s team so they can reach the coast where their ship is waiting. But when they finally reach the coast, they saw Katakuri and Perospero are standing on their ship. Brook and Chopper there too, but they’re immobilized by Perospero’s hard candy.

Perospero use his devil fruit power by making a giant candy wall with spikes. “(Y/N)!!” Luffy called. (Y/N) nodded and surrounded him with her flames. Then Luffy use his punch at the candy wall with his flaming hand. The candy wall melted by the hit, but his punch meet another hand at the other side. Katakuri also launched his punch at Luffy. Jimbei told Luffy to drove Katakuri away from the ship while the others make their escape.

When everyone manage to get on the ship, (Y/N) noticed Katakuri’s stare while defending himself from Luffy’s attacks. This time, (Y/N) couldn’t tell his expression was. But she decided to turned away and focused helping her friends to escape. Nami suggested to use A Coup De Burst for escape. (Y/N) and Carrot bring the barrels to the positioned place where for the energy boost.

Suddenly, the ship somehow stopped. It looks like it stuck because of Perospero hardened candy. When everyone look out, turns out Pedro still on the shore. He’s trying to take down Perospero, but he was no match for him as Perospero took Pedro down. Then Pedro revealed explosives under his coat “bombs?! Pedro-san!!” (Y/N) called. Pedro smiled to her “so long!” he use cigerate to lit it as it explodes with huge damage.

“PEDROOO!!!” everyone called.

But there’s no answer as Perospero’s hard candy start to melt. Brook and Chopper able to free again and the ship able to move as well.

“Pedroooo!!!” Carrot cried.

“Carrot, stop!!” (Y/N) trying to hold her from jumping off the ship “if we can’t escape now, then his sacrifice will be a waste!!!” (Y/N) shout as her tears start flowing.

“let’s set sail, people! If we waste this moment… then we throw away his sacrifice!!!” Luffy shouts.

Everyone on set to use Coup De Burst, but Katakuri still on the ship “what’s with all you people getting emotional?!” he ask as he tried to stop them.

Carrot turned at Katakuri with angry expression “get out of here, Big Mom pirates!!!” Carrot shout as she tried t attack Katakuri.

But she was easily taken down by Katakuri. Then Luffy jumped in to save Carrot, but Katakuri still trying to stop them from leaving.

But right before the ship about to jump, Big Mom already on the ship and start crashing it as she demands to know where they hide her wedding cake, although they didn’t hide her cake. Luffy start calling everyone and told them that he’ll be back and take care of things without him. Then Jimbei start using the Coup De Burst to make the ship into the air and thrown away Big Mom back to the shore.

While flying through the air, (Y/N) noticed that Luffy and Katakuri are no where around “where’s Luffy?!”. But no one seen him either. Suddenly, she heard a mirror sound cracking. It looks like both of them pass through mirror world. And then they pass through the (syrup) rain, Nami told Brook and Chopper that Pedro has sacrificed himself to save them. “it can’t be… Pedro… is…?” Brook slumped down the ground “if only… we’d been stronger…!!!” he cried, along with everyone else to mourn over Pedro.

“our foes are the ones who want to cry at the moment. We cannot allow ourselves to lose control” Jimbei reminded them.

“oh, come now, Jimbei! How can you be so cruel and unsentimental?! Just because you spent the least amount of time with Pedro doesn’t mean—“

Suddenly, (Y/N) wrapped her arms around Brook. He turned to her and saw she’s crying as well “(Y/N)-san…”

“my point is that we cannot let our guard down!” Jimbei replies “that shoreline was a place of certain death. He understood what it represented and was determinated to sacrifice himself whenever necessary. And with his act… Pedro achieved victory!!” he stated.

Jimbei told everyone to remember Pedro’s sacrifice so they can keep moving forward “we must not let our guard! Don’t you hear Pedro saying that?!” he added.

After hearing Jimbei’s speech, the crew start raise their heads up and not let Pedro’s sacrifice go waste.

Nami start navigate their route to meet Sanji at Cacao island where Pudding had directed them where they’ll meet. Carrot wiped her tears and raise her head as well, she start scanned around the sea and spotted something approaching behind them “Big Mom!! she’s walking across the water!!” she warns. She also said that Perospero still alive from the explosion and making path for Big Mom by using his hard candy.

“I’ll take her down--!!” (Y/N) about to jump out the ship. “don’t do it, (Y/N)! it’ll be a waste to fight her alone!!” Jimbei warns. Then a sound of gunshot coming from the distant. Carrot reported that Big Mom’s ships start approaching and shoot cannons at them. Jimbei told everyone to defend the ship instead and do their best to survive. (Y/N) transformed into her flaming version and defended the ship. Jimbei told her to stay in the ships area and not going too close at enemy’s ship area.

Then suddenly Nami told everyone to break all mirrors in the ship. (Y/N) ask why, she said it was from Luffy from the mirror. But then they saw a huge wave coming right at them as they widened their eyes. (Y/N) look at tall wave about to crush them “Luffy…” she said with a low voice and her tears falls and watching the waves coming right at them with Big Mom on top of it.

Jimbei told everyone to hold on something, he said he’ll be steering the whole ship with his strength. When the wave crushing down on them, Jimbei steer the ship inside the waves and manage to get away from the waves safely. Meanwhile, Nami quickly crushed all the mirrors in the ship “listen up, break them all mirrors on board!!” she orders.

“but—“ Chopper tried to ask her the reason.

“are you trying to interfere wit Luffy?! Those are the Captain’s orders! Hurry!!” she shout.

“Nami-san…” then (Y/N) break the mirror in other room with her bare fist.

“(Y/N)?!” Brook and Chopper gasped.

“you heard her! Captain’s orders!!” then she break another one.

The crew start smashing all the mirrors on board. With the remaining piece of the mirror, they still can communicate with Luffy in the mirror world.

Everyone told Luffy that they’re okay and safe from Big Mom’s waves. Luffy sigh in relief and told them that he’s still fighting with Katakuri. (Y/N) told Luffy that they’ll meet Sanji at Cacao island in at least 10 hours. Then suddenly they heard sound of Luffy being kicked as the mirror stat crushing into pieces “Luffy!!” (Y/N) called. But Luffy still there and doing his best to fight Katakuri. He told his crew to hurry up, and the others understood his orders. they're on their way to Cacao Island.


	112. Escaping Big Mom

While on their way to Cocoa island, the crew changed their outfit to a new one. (Y/N)’s wearing a black one piece dress with red long sleeve cardigan. In her room, she realize someone has entered her room and it wasn’t one of her crewmates _‘Katakuri-san…?’_ she thought. He did somehow arrived at Sunny first before, she didn’t thought he would come to her room. (Y/N) wonders why would Katakuri came to her room, so she checked some of her belongings just in case if something missing.

After checking, (Y/N) sigh in relief and glad that none of her stuff taken. But she still curious what was Katakuri doing in her room. Nonetheless, she ignored and returned with others. Everyone has changed into new outifit as well, except for Jimbei. He also warned everyone that another Big Mom’s ships coming soon at their direction. _‘I hope Luffy is alright…!’_ (Y/N)’s worriness grows, but she shakes her head and need to focus on their plan right now.

At distant, they saw Big Mom coming closer with countless ships behind her “I FOUND YOUUU!!! HAND OVER THE CAKE!!!” she demands. The ships behind her start throwing canon balls at them, they manage to dodge it. Carrot warned everyone that there’s more ships coming from behind them as well, now they’re stuck between Big Mom’s ships on both sides.

Suddenly Carrot called everyone “let me do it! I promise you I’ll be useful!” she offered.

Carrot look at up at the night sky, right at the full moon. Then her hair suddenly get longer as it turns white and her eyes changed into red too. Everyone widened their eyes by Carrot’s new form “is this… Minks true form?!” (Y/N) gasped. Carrot jumped straight to the ships behind them with such speed and destroyed half of the ships. Jimbei explained that the Minks tribes suppress themselves under the full moon as their strength and speed increased.

Brook also jumped in to help as he start running fast on water surface thanks to his light body. Thanks to both of them, they manage to make a path for them to cross. After that, Carrot and Brook returned to the ship. The crew thanking them for making a path for them. “go get some rest, Carrot-chan. Leave the rest to us” (Y/N) said as she patted her head as reward.

“he he~” Carrot grinned as she enjoyed her pats and closed her eyes to rest.

(Y/N) smiled down to her _‘…I’m sure pedro-san would be so proud of you, Carrot-chan!’_

Then Big Mom called Zeus and Prometheus and ride on them to get to Sunny. The crew panicked when they saw Big Mom on board “HAND IT OVEEERRR!!!” she still demands her wedding cake. Big Mom suddenly start rampaging and destroyed half of the ship. “there’s no cake on this ship!!” Jimbei shouts, loud enough for Big Mom to hear. But Big Mom said she was being told by her eldest son that the wedding cake is on Sunny.

Big Mom didn’t listen what Jimbei says and keep destroying the ship. “2nd transformation… Flame Warrior!!” (Y/N) transformed herself using her dark flame into flaming armor, she even casted big dark flaming lance in her hand. The crew widened their eyes by (Y/N)’s new transformation. “you shall not destroy our ship, Big Mom!!” she shouts loudly. “OH YEAH?! THEN TRY TO STOP ME, LABELLE D. (Y/N)!!!” Big Mom shouts back as she swing her sword at her.

(Y/N) blocked her attack with her flaming lance. Both of them attacked each other with all their might, some of (Y/N)’s attacks manage to leave scar on Big Mom. but Big Mom ignored her scars and keep attacking (Y/N) as she still demands her cake. Jimbei also jumped in to help (Y/N) “I’ve promised to someone to protect you with all my life. And I keep my promises!!” he said as he launched his attacks at Big Mom. “Jimbei-san…” then (Y/N) nodded “alright! Let’s fight back!!” she stated as both of them working together to fight Big Mom, while the other crew take cover.

They’re doing their best not to make Big Mom damaging their ship. “USING STRENGTH! YOU’RE JUST A MERE SHARK!!!” Big Mom said as throw Jimbei away from ship with her sword. “Jimbei-san!!” (Y/N) shouts, and continue fighting Big Mom. Meanwhile, Brook panicked and trying to find a way to put the fire on Sunny because the flames that spreading out from (Y/N) and Big Mom’s fight. Suddenly, a huge splash of seawater coming straight to the ship and put down the flames.

(Y/N) manage to dodge the water, thankfully it the water hit Big Mom as well. Jimbei returned to the ship and launched his attack at Big Mom. his attack was strong enough to push Big Mom out of the ship as she falls into the sea “you did it! You chase her off!!” Chopper cheered. But Jimbei warned to stay on guard and told them Big Mom will be beg on her feet any seconds. Just like jimbei said, Big Mom already on her feet and she’s riding Zeus now as her sword stretched. Nami had an idea and created more lighting black clouds for Zeus. Unfortunately, Zeus didn’s fall for Nami’s trap as he attacked her with his lightning.

Turns out, the one who get hit wasn’t Nami, it was Brook “that’s right. I have no flesh, so lightning has no effect on me” he said. Then he challenged Big Mom, she’s laughed because Brook couldn’t hurt her last time “that’s right! But at the very least… may I see your panties?!” he asked.

“HAAAAAAHHH?!!” Big Mom gets more frustrated.

“EEEEEEHHH?!” Nami and Chopper gaped.

“oh, Brook-san…” (Y/N) face palmed and shakes her head.

But Brook already jump forward at Big Mom “three-verse running… soul arrow, Notch Slash!!!” Brook slashed Zeus in half “from the very beginning… our goal was you alone, Zeus!!”

Then Nami use her weather stick to create more lighting dark ball at him “please discharge and be at ease!” she said and creates another tremendous lightning as it hits Big Mom.

While Big Mom fall after being electruted, the crew took their chance to get away from her and Brook manage to return to the ship safely as well. When Brook back he brought Zeus in his hand “ah, I don’t think he has the energy ot go wild anymore” he said as he show Zeus in his small size at Nami. “oh my, Zeus~” Nami approached Zeus and grab him as she squezze him hard.

“you got the wrong idea just now, didn’t you~ I didn’t ask you whether you wanted to be friends… I’ll ask you one more time! Will you be my servant? …or would you rather die?” Nami look at Zeus with wicked smile.

Zeus shivered in fear “y-yes!”

(Y/N) look at behind her and she saw Big Mom already get back up on her feet. She warned everyone that Big Mom went to their direction. Big Mom able to catch up with them with such speed and start attacked them again. (Y/N) prepared her flaming spear and battle Big Mom again. The others also help her as much as they could to keep Big Mom away from them. but Big Mom strength was too much for them as most of them injured a lot, especially (Y/N) since she’s taken most the damage to her.

Then Prometheus begun to increase his size as he turned into huge fire ball right above Sunny. Everyone widened their eyes and thought it would be impossible to avoid such massive heat. But before Big Mom throw the massive fire ball, she smelled a fragrant scene from somewhere. Nami spotted a ship right in front of them “everyone!! a ship’s here! It’s has the cake onboard!!” she informed everyone.

“Sanji-kun and the others made the cake and came back for us!!” she add.

Everyone cheered and felt really glad that Sanji made in time, (Y/N) look at the ship where’s Nami pointed. It’s Bege’s ship with wedding cake on it. “Sanji-san…!!” (Y/N) smiled as saw a familiar figure on that ship.

Sanji stepped on the edge of Bege’s ship and took a deep breath “(Y/N)-CHWAAAANNN!!! I’VE COME TO SAVE YOUUUUU!!!” he shouts loudly as waved around and his eyes turned hearts like usual.

“I see someone’s shadow on the bow! Do ou feel a weird aura??” Nami wonders.

“well, it isn’t Haki” Jimbei sweat-dropped “that ship is Bege’s ship! Why is it here?!”

Then Big Mom retreated and went to Bege’s ship as she drolls for unable to hold back her urge to eat the wedding cake. When Big Mom almost reach Bege’s ship, it changed direction to other way and on their way to somewhere else. (Y/N) transformed back to herself and sigh in relief “I never been this tired ever since from the Marineford War…” she slumped down in the floor “I can’t even move my legs anymore…”

“are you okay? I’m sorry you have to took all Big Mom’s hit” Jimbei approached (Y/N) and checked her injuries.

“I’m fine, Jimbei-san” she smiled “oh, would tell me who were you promised to protect me?"

He nodded “yeah. I promised to two people to protect you”

“who is it?”

“it’s—“ but before he told her, someone jumped into the ship.

“yo! I’m back!” Sanji said, he able to get back to the ship thanks to Pudding.

“Sanjiii!!!” everyone glad to see him again as Brook, Chopper, and Nami embraced him. Sanji widened his eyes when he saw Nami embraced him with her crying face “I love you too, Nami!!!” when he about to embrace back, Nami already dodged away.

Then he snapped back “right! Where’s (Y/N)?!” he look around the ship, until he spotted (Y/N) still slumped down on the floor.

“(Y/N)-CHWAANNN!!!” he dashed at (Y/N) and quickly lifted her up. He embraced her tightly.

“Sanji-san…!”

Sanji look up at (Y/N) “I’ve come back. Just like I promised!” he grinned.

(Y/N) widened her eyes, then she smiled down at him as she shed her tears “…yeah. Welcome back… Sanji-san” she placed her forehead on his and closed her eyes as Sanji do the same while still holding her close.

Since (Y/N) still injured, Sanji still holding her in same position. He asked the others where Pedro and Carrot is. But Brook quickly replies that both of them is resting in their rooms. The other confused a little why Brook would tell him different story, but they knew they had to explain to Sanji everything later. Sanji also warned them that Big Mom and her children has found out about their meeting place in Cocoa island.

Nami also informed that they’ll arrive at Cacao island around three more hours “but we didn’t know where or when Luffy is going to appear… and we have no way to tell him it’s dangerous!” Nami said. Then Sanji suggested a plan. He said he’ll save Luffy in the middle of fleed of Big Mom’s army and save him there first by riding Pudding’s carpet. Before he’s on his way, Sanji putted (Y/N) down and look at her “I’ll get our Captain back!” he smiled.

(Y/N) smiled back at him “I understood. Be careful, Sanji-san” she leans forward to give him a kiss for luck which makes Sanji froze in spot and his eyes turned hearts again as he nose-bleeding.

“(Y/N), you’ll kill him before he gets there!” Chopper said.

“I’ll be back soon, my (Y/N)-chwan!!!” Sanji waved as he jump into onto Pudding’s carpet and on their way.

When Sanji and Pudding already leave, Big Mom’s ships appeared and aimed at them again. One of her children, Smoothie tried to attack their ship. But Jimbei able to move from the attack. Thankfully, Carrot already rested enough and joined others. Everyone doing their best to avoid Big Mom ship’s attacks.

Back to Sanji and Pudding, they arrived at Cacao island first and disguised themselves. They’re hiding in the alley and saw Big Mom’s children already gathered there. He look at his pocket watch and waiting for Luffy to came out there “hey, Pudding-chan…. When Luffy comes out… we’ll have to part ways right here” he turned to Pudding. But strangely, she’s a little far distant from him.

Then Sanji remember the moment when they met “looking back we sure met in unusual circumstances… it’s almost time for us to say goodbye…! Thank you for everything” he smiles and gives his hand to Pudding.

“Eh?! Shut up!!” she said, but in her mind she’s the one who felt for deceiving him and try to kill him.

Sanji laughs and know sure that they’re enemies “I’m glad that my fiancée was you, Pudding-chan”

“!!!” Pudding start to cry because of Sanji’s kind words. She start crouch on the ground and cries a lot while Sanji tried to calmed her down.

"Sanji-san... do you love her? ...Labelle D. (Y/N)?" Pudding ask, she still facing away from him.

"(Y/N)-chan?" then (Y/N)'s face popped in his mind as his lips curled into a smile "...yeah. I love her a lot"

“T-Then, Sanji! I have a request! I have one last request…!!” Pudding ask.

“?”

Then Pudding turned to Sanji and kissed him on the lips. When she stepped back she smiled to him “thank you for everything. Goodbye!” then she took out Sanji’s memory with her devil fruit power and runs away.

Sanji snapped back and saw Pudding already on her way “huh? Pudding-chan. Your last request… what is it?!”he called. But Pudding didn’t look back and keep running.

Pudding hides behind a building somewhere and cried there as she looking at Sanji's memory record in her hand _'I know you loved her dearly, Sanji. Everytime you see her, your face turned to a face that you'll never show it to me... I'm no match to her'_ she thought as she cried more from broken heart.

Back to Sunny, everyone do everything they had to avoid Big Mom’s ship they almost reached Cocoa island. The time almost at 1 AM and they’re waiting for Sanji’s signal there. but suddenly they saw the ships from Cocoa island are exploded and most of them got burned or destroyed. “look! It’s Germa 66!!” Chopper pointed at the Germa 66 ships army at distant, they’re the one attacked Big Mom’s ships.

The crew confused of Germa 66 is their alley or not. But thanks to them, they manage to get away from Big Mom’s ships. Then Sanji contacted them and directed to them to pass through the port “let’s go Jimbei-san!” (Y/N) said. Jimbei nodded and turned the ship to the starboard where they’ll meet.

Finally they arrived at the port and waited for Sanji. Carrot look around and spotted Sanji approaching fast and carrying Luffy. Everyone cheered that they made it back to the ship. Sanji put injured Luffy on the floor and everyone approached him “y… you guys… I got tired of waiting for you guys…!” he said. “don’t lie!!” Nami scold, everyone know that his wounds are still fresh from Katakuri battle.

Luffy turned to see (Y/N) crying over him “(Y/N)… you idiot… still a crybaby” he grinned. (Y/N) sniffed and wipe her tears “don’t you have any idea how worried we were!!” she start hitting Luffy. “(Y/N), you’ll worsened his wounds!” Chopper panicked. Then (Y/N) turned to Sanji and run to him as she embraced him tightly “thank you…!!” she cried. Sanji smiled and embraced her back dearly.

Brook warned everyone that there’s more Big Mom’s ships coming at their direction. But suddenly those ship got hitted by Germa 66 attack under Judge’s orders. Sanji glare at Judge on his ship, Judge asked Sanji why would he go that far to save Luffy. He even said Sanji is a failure and good-for-nothing person. But before Sanji could reply, Luffy waved at Judge and thanked him for his help “that was surprising. Why was he listing out all the good thing’s about you?”

“wha?! That’s not what he was doing!!” Sanji shout.

“wahahaha! You guys are the best!!” Jimbei laughs. (Y/N) also chuckled along.

Suddenly, Carrot warned everyone that Grand Fleet of Marines ships appeared in front of them. Nami warned them that they’re trapped between Big Mom and Marines ships now. the crew panicked as they’re trying to figure out how to get out from them.


	113. The Sun Pirates

The Straw Hats pirates are now stuck between Big Mom's fleet and Marines fleet. The crew panicked as they trying to escape from there. Suddenly, something came out from the water. A giant fish-men named Wadatsumi appeared and destroying Big Mom's ships.

More fish-men appeared and help the Straw - Hats escape. Jimbei recognize them and their leader, Aladine. "Who are those people?!" (Y/N) gasped while watching the fish-men destroying ships and making path for them. Jimbei said those fish-men are The Sun Pirates.

Strangely, the ocean start to boil as the fish-mens swim away from the boiling water. It was Oven doing with his devil fruit power. (Y/N) warned everyone that there's another Big Mom's ship appear and aimed at them. 

The ship start shooting its cannon at them as it explode with huge explosion. When the smoke is clear, Straw-Hats ship is nowhere to be seen. Turns out, Wadatsumi manage to grab them before getting hit and put the ship in his mouth so they could breath air.

Everyone looked around and gasped as their surroundings turns dark "where are we?!" Luffy ask.

"We're in Wadatsumi's mouth" Jimbei replies.

"Guys! (Y/N) is taken too much seawater!!" Sanji panicked as he hold fainted (Y/N) in his arms.

Wadatsumi swim away from the surface in hope to get Straw Hats away from there safely. Out of nowhere, Oven manage to hurt Wadatsumi as he spit out Straw-Hats back to the surface. He told the Straw-Hats to get out of there as fast and as far as they can while the fish-mens are dealing with Big Mom's fleet.

Everyone watching the fish-men is battling with Big Mom's fleet with all their night in order to safe Straw-Hats. Jimbei start shaking and grip his palms. All of sudden, he told the crew to work together and escaped while they can "what are you saying, Jimbei?! What's that explanation for?!" Luffy ask.

"Luffy... I can't leave them behind!!" Jimbei says.

"!!!" Luffy widened his eyes "...alright! I understand! Then we'll also--"

"They're guarding our rear to help the ship escape!" Jimbei begged Luffy to leave the rear guard and help The Sun Pirates "we will succeed and come back alive!!"

Luffy glared at Jimbei for a moment "don't forget, Jimbei! I am... Your Captain now!!!" 

"We'll escape, but... We'll wait for you at Wano!! You must come!!" He add.

Jimbei bowed at Luffy "I can't thank you enough!!"

"Even if you die, don't die!!" Luffy orders.

Before leaving the ship, Jimbei informed Nani to keep an eye on the sea current because it could change because of fish-mens seriousness when they're battling.

(Y/N) already gain back her senses and approached Jimbei "remember your oath, Jimbei-san. You promised to protect me and Luffy!"

Jimbei smiled to her "I will never forget, (Y/N)" then he jump back to the ocean and returned to The Sun Pirates.

While Sunny on their way to escape from Big Mom's territory, (Y/N) standing at the back of ship deck and watched from afar. She sighed as she watched the battle getting further away. "Is something wrong, (Y/N)-chan?" A familiar voice called behind her.

"Sanji-san..." (Y/N) turned to see Sanji approached and standing beside her.

"Do you still feel unwell because of the seawater?" He ask with worried tone.

"N-no, I'm fine! It's just..." She look down, doesn't know how to put the right words for Sanji.

Sanji hold her hands firmly and said that he will listen anything that troubles her. Hearing his words making (Y/N)'s throb, his kindness never changes.

Then (Y/N) took a deep breath "Sanji-san, about Pedro-san--"

"... he's dead, isn't he?"

(Y/N) widened her eyes and look at Sanji who's also shown a sad expression. But (Y/N) nodded because he's right... Pedro already gone.

"This happened because he came to rescue me..." He said with guilty face.

"That's not true, Sanji-san!"

Out of nowhere, Carrot appeared and patted Sanji's head "it's alright, Sanji! It was Pedro's own decision to come here!"

She thanked him for saving her hometown and thought maybe Pedro ready to sacrifice himself as return "so, please...! Just tell him... 'thank you' instead...!!" Carrot start to cry.

"Carrot-chan..."

(Y/N) embraced Carrot, hoping it will ease her. Sanji also patted Carrot's head in return "I know the type of men he was" he smiled. Carrot start crying loudly and embraced them both, mourning over Pedro's death.

After a while, Carrot finally calmed down and said she's returned to the others to help as she leave Sanji and (Y/N) alone again.

"Poor Carrot-chan..." (Y/N) said with pity.

"Yeah. But she need to be strong" then Sanjiv returned his attention to (Y/N) "so... I've noticed Ichiji also find of you"

"Ichiji-san? Well, he did save my life before being caught by one of Big Mom's children. I should thank him and others Germas one day"

"You don't have to. They won't bother us anymore, even that damned Vinsmoke Judge took oath to leave us alone"

"But they're still your family, Sanji-san"

"...yeah. but I've got everything I need on this ship. Sunny is my home now, with everyone..." He lifted (Y/N)'s chin to him "...with you" he smiled.

Sanji leans closer and gently kissed (Y/N) as he hold her close. (Y/N) melted by the kiss she kissed him back. 

When they aparted, Sanji embraced her tight "I love you, (Y/N)" he whispered in her ear.

"...I love you too, Sanji-san" (Y/N) smiled as she feeling Sanji's warmth close to her.

Meanwhile in the mirrors world, Katakuri laying on the ground while Brulee taking care of his wounds. He still have some energy left to talk with her, Brulee told Katakuri that she knows that he falls on his back on purpose after being defeated by Luffy.

"But, Brulee... Even in my normal life... My back having never touched the ground is just one big lie...!!" Katakuri said.

"Yes... I know that. I've seen you through the mirrors before" Brulee smiled down to him.

Her statement making Katakuri blush because she's right. Both of them know that they're become strong so no one could look down on them.

"And after Mama told you to marry Labelled D. (Y/N), you've changed also"

"...What do you mean?"

"You think we won't notice?" Brulee pouted. She explains that every their siblings knows how his act changes after Big Mom showed Katakuri (Y/N)'s picture.

Her picture was from her bounty poster recently. But when Katakuri see her smiling gently like that, somehow he attracted by her. He even wanted to know everything about her as he collected every piece of information about her.

Now that he thinking it over, Katakuri thought his doing sounds like a stalker. But when he meet her in person, he really thought she's really beautiful and he don't mind made her to be his wife.

Alas, after what everything he had done in front of her, he could never reach her heart. Deep down in his heart, he wanted to see (Y/N) smiling just like in the picture he saw. But he only could dreaming that could happen.


	114. Sanji and (Y/N)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING : SMUTS AHEAD!!!

With the help of The Sun Pirates, The Straw-Hats successfully escaped from one of Four Emperor's territory, Big Mom. While sailing away, the crew's stomach start growling "hey, would it be alright... If I whip up some food?" Sanji offered. The crew getting excited to eat Sanji's cooking again.

(Y/N) helped Sanji preparing meal with Sanji in the kitchen while the others waiting at the dining table. She also told that they almost dying from starve because Luffy use all the food to make his horrible curry. Sanji glared at Luffy for wasting food as Luffy look at the other way with innocent look "good thing I've prepared emergency food or we'll starve for sure" (Y/N) chuckled.

"Now I have more reasons to make Luffy stay away from the food storage" Sanji said as he sizzled some fried rice in the pan.

(Y/N) helped by cutting some more ingredients "we should ask Nami-san to upgrade the lock"

"That would be a great idea" both of them laughs.

When Sanji and (Y/N) prepared everyone meals, they noticed how the others staring staring at them "?? What's up with you guys?" Sanji ask with confusion look along with (Y/N).

"Well, while watching you two cooking together like that--" Brook scratched his cheek bone.

"You two look like a married couple!!" Nami added as she grinned at them.

"DO WE REALLY LOOK LIKE MARRIED COUPLE?!!" Sanji might feel happy to hear that, but (Y/N) felt embarrassed as she turned away so everyone can't see her blushing face.

After eating Sanji's cooking that feels like have been forever, everyone returned to their rooms in order to rest. (Y/N) just finished taking a shower and repatched her wounds by Chopper. Then she returned to her room and took out a notebook.

She open it on her studying table, her notebook filled with her father's information. Unfortunately, it wasn't much. But thanks to Katakuri who showed her father's documents before, she's able to remember some of the information and start writing it before she forgets.

_'Labelle D. Xander, once an Admiral from the Marines... Has a devil fruit that could made hundreds victims in instant... Birth and place of birth still unknown... Background story--'_

but before she could finish writing, someone knocked on her door.

When (Y/N) open her door, Sanji is standing there with two beverages and a plate of snacks "my dearest (Y/N)-chwan, your prince has come with delightful evening snacks in his hands, therefore... Let's spend the night together~!!" He wooed.

"Sanji-san, what about your wounds? I've heard from Chopper that you've got shot on the shoulder" (Y/N) ask with worried tone.

"Oh, that? I'm fine, really! I prefer spending night with you than resting in my room alone" he smiled "or are you busy with something? I won't push you"

"It's alright. I have free time"

Then (Y/N) invited Sanji into her room. When Sanji look around her room he could smell (Y/N) scent _'aah~ (Y/N)-chan's smells so nice~'_ he thought as he sniffed some of the air.

(Y/N) chuckled by Sanji's funny gestures as she closed the door "I don't have small table... But we could sit together on my bed" she suggested.

"O-on (Y/N)-chan's b-b-bed?!!" Sanji stuttered as his face turns red.

"You don't want to? We could go to the living room--"

"NO! I mean-- I don't mind sit on your bed i-if that's fine with you too!!"

(Y/N) sit on her bed first as she patted the spot next to her to tell Sanji sit next to her. At first, Sanji felt nervous sitting on her bed. But when he see her gentle smile somehow he felt relaxed.

Sanji start the conversation by what happened to everyone while he's gone. (Y/N) told him that Luffy and the others are chasing after him from Zou to Big Mom's territory while the rest of the crew are waiting at Wano. 

After telling the whole story, Sanji asked her something "are you... In love with Zoro?" 

His sudden question really took (Y/N) off guard as she blinks, then she look at the floor "yes... I love Zoro"

Her words hits Sanji really hard. He really thought that she and Zoro were really close "and he loves you back?"

"...he did"

Her answer hurts his heart more as he look at other way and clenched his palms together "...but I love you too, Sanji-san" her last words turned his attention back to her.

"The moment you wrote me that letter, my feelings for you grows. I thought you're only teasing just like with other woman, but... I never thought you'd really loved me"

(Y/N) smiled warmly to Sanji "I'm... Really glad that Sanji love me, because I felt the same for you. I love you, Sanji-san"

All of sudden, Sanji pushed her on her bed and loo deeply in her eyes as he pinned her. (Y/N) widened her eyes "Sanji...San?" She called.

"You... Love me?" 

(Y/N) went silent for a moment, but she nodded "...the what about Zoro?"

"I... I don't know how to find the right words, but I'm fallen in love with more than one person" her tears start falling one by one.

"Deep down I knew... I only hurt people's heart" (Y/N) cover crying face with her arms.

Sanji looking down at her and removed her arms as he wiped her tears "I know what you feels... To love more than one person"

"But in the end, you have to choose one" he smiled to her gently and caressed her cheek "... I've chosen mine"

"Sanji-san..."

"Remember what I wrote you on that letter? That I prefer to marry you than other woman?"

(Y/N) start blushing although her tears still falling, but she nodded because she remember that he did write that part "I really serious about that" Sanji smiled warmly.

He took (Y/N)'s left hand and kiss it "I have fall in love with you for a long time, (Y/N). Will you marry me?" He proposed.

(Y/N) widened her eyes, she didn't expect that Sanji would propose to her. "Sanji-san, that's-- I don't even know what to say... I'm sorry"

"B-but that doesn't mean I rejected your proposal! I just... I just need time to think about it. I'm not ready, Sanji-san..."

Sanji placed (Y/N)'s palm on his cheek "it's alright, I understand" he gently kissed her palms "I'll wait as long as it need for your answer."

"I'll sacrifice anything just to be with you. That's how much I loved you, (Y/N)"

His kindness and words really melted (Y/N)'s heart. Suddenly, she pulled his collar and kissed Sanji on the lips.

He was surprised at first, but he melted by the kiss as well as he returned her kiss.

Each time they kiss, they're hunger for each other increased as they pressed their bodies together. "Sanji..." (Y/N) said his name with weak voice. As the result, Sanji could feel his heart throbs and kissed her more.

Sanji also repeatedly said (Y/N)'s name as the he could feel his heat in his body increased and panted heavily every time they kissed.

Then his hands traveled under (Y/N)'s shirt and caressed her body with his cold hand. His touching sensation makes her gasps and begged him to touch her more.

Sanji's hand went under (Y/N)'s bra and squeezed her breast gently. (Y/N) moaned by his touch, she thought that Sanji's hands felt so good when he touched her.

Then his other hand went to her shorts and unzipped it. While he's still kissing her passionately to distract her, his hand from touching her breast went to under her panties.

Sanji start rubbing her clit as (Y/N) felt orgasm "mm! Ahn! S-Sanji's hand... So good!" She moaned as Sanji keep kissing her and continue rubbing her clit.

"It felt good?" He grinned as he start rubbing it a little harder.

"A-aah!!" (Y/N) moaned loudly, but Sanji cutted her by kissing her again and slide his tongue in her mouth.

"Not so loud. The others might hear us. Try keep it low as much as you can"

(Y/N) nodded and wrapped her arms around Sanji's neck as she continues kissing him.

But his rubbing felt so good it makes her back arched. Suddenly he slide one finger inside her and start rubbing her more. 

"S-Sanji!!" (Y/N) gasped.

Sanji start pulling down her pants and panties and throw them away, as it revealed (Y/N)'s lower parts clearly.

Then Sanji removed his shirt and throw it away too. He start kissing (Y/N)'s neck and trails down to her chest, then her stomach.

(Y/N) removed her shirt too as she completely naked underneath him. Sanji look at every part of her body "...Oh God. You're so beautiful...!!"

He can't take it anymore. He really wanted (Y/N) right now. He quickly unbuckled his pants and throws it away too.

(Y/N) blushed heavily when she saw Sanji's hard cock "y-you're hard..."

"Yeah... Can I put it in?"

(Y/N) nodded as Sanji start slide his cock inside her slowly. When he finally put it all in, he could feel her walls tightened "so tight" he grinned as he panted.

"Here I go" then Sanji start thrusting his cock slowly.

(Y/N) moaned as she holding on her bed sheets. Then Sanji thrusting more harder "ah! Ah! Aah!! Sanji!!" (Y/N) moaned.

"Aargh! Not yet! I'm not done!" He keep thrusting her hard as the bed making cracking noises.

Sanji keep thrusting deeper and faster, but (Y/N) already cum first as her juice drooling out from her "S-Sanji! I-I already cum!!"

"I'm almost too! Please, hold on a little longer!" He kissed her forehead and kissed her lips deeply.

Sanji thrust getting faster and he could feel he almost cum "I-I can feel I'm almost cum...!!" He keep thrusting harder "c-can I cum inside...?"

(Y/N) nodded and closed her eyes as she holding on Sanji. "I... ah-- AAH!!" Sanji finally cummed inside (Y/N).

Sanji cummed a lot inside (Y/N) and both of them out of breath "Sanji... You still cumming... Aah!!" (Y/N) moaned as she still can feel Sanji cumming.

"N-not all out... W-wait-- aah!!" He spurt out more of his cums.

"Kyaa! Sanji, you're still cumming?!"

"I-I can't help it! It still some left!" Then he start moving hips and thrusted her again.

"A-aah!! Sanji! W-wait--!!" She could feel more cums coming out from Sanji's cock inside her.

Then Sanji lifted her up and make her sit on his laps "I'm still not done yet, (Y/N). Can we go for another round?"

"B-but Sanji--"

"Please, I really need you"

(Y/N) look at Sanji begged face, she couldn't say no so she nodded. Sanji smiled and kissed her deeply. He start moving his hips and making (Y/N) jump up and down as he keep thrusting her.

"Aah! Ah!! Sanji, hurry!!" (Y/N) begged as she cummed again.

Sanji thrusting her and kissed her neck. Then he licked her nipples, his licks makes (Y/N) more orgasm and tightened her walls around Sanji's cock.

"(Y/N), y-you're... aaaAAH!!" Her squeeze makes Sanji cummed again.

They panted heavily and took some breath. (Y/N) turned to Sanji "done? I think I don't have energy left..." She panted heavily as she still squeezing Sanji's cock.

"(Y/N), if you keep squeezing it like that I'll-- aAH!" Sanji still cumming a lot inside (Y/N).

"AAH!! SANJI!" (Y/N) moaned too.

Finally, Sanji stop cumming as he took his cock out and lay beside (Y/N). He even cover themselves with her blanket "...sorry I cummed a lot and... Do it inside you" Sanji apologize.

(Y/N) shake her head "it's alright. I wanted to do it with Sanji" she blushed.

"...another round then?"

"... let's take a break first"


	115. Think About It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there and Happy New Year 2020 to everyone!! :D  
> I'm really sorry to make everyone wait so long, I was spending time with my family for a whole month and I write this chapter a little by little.  
> I hope you guys still enjoys it :D <3

The next morning, (Y/N) woke up with a little aching in some parts of her lower body. She thought maybe she’s doing it with Sanji wasn’t a dream. But when she look around her room, she didn’t saw him in her room. She decided to search for him after putting on some clothes.

(Y/N) walks to the kitchen and heard sizzling sound, when she check it she spotted Sanji cooking something. Sanji noticed (Y/N) walked in “(Y/N)-chwan~ my darling~ good morning!” he greeted excitedly as usual. (Y/N) chuckled and greeted him back. Then (Y/N) sit on the table while Sanji made coffee for her and his as well. They sit next to each other, Sanji ask her how her feeling about what happened to them last night.

(Y/N) could feel her hear beats fast as her face turns red “…it was fun with Sanji, although it’s too much for me”

“I-I see!” Sanji’s face turns red too, but he felt so happy. She even didn’t use formalities around him anymore.

“(Y/N), about my proposal…” he hold (Y/N)’s hands “will you at least think about it? You know my heart only belongs to you” he said with serious expression.

(Y/N) look at Sanji “…I’ll think about it”

Sanji’s face lits up and smiled as he embraced her tightly “that’s good enough for me” he looks at her in the eyes “but if your answer is ‘yes’ you’ll definitely makes me the happiest man alive”

“Sanji…” (Y/N) could her heart melted by the earnest affection.

Suddenly someone barged in “Sanji, I’m hungry! Breakfast, breakfast!!” shout Luffy.

Sanji scolded them for barged in all of the sudden and told him to wait as he kicked Luffy out. He sighs and turned to (Y/N) as he kneeled one knee in front of her. He took her hands and kissed it gently “I’ll wait for your answer as long as it takes, my Juliet” he smiled.

(Y/N) smiled back and chuckled by Sanji’s chessy lines, but she’s happy.

After breakfast, Sanji caught Luffy and Chopper holding something. He realize that familiar item is from Germa 66 as he immedietly took it from them. The item is the one that Germa 66 use to transform into their raid suits, but Sanji said he doesn’t need anything from the Germa 66 “if you use that to waer a raid suit you’ll probably able to shoot laser beams!!” Luffy and Chopper stated as they begged Sanji not to throw it away.

“laser beams?” (Y/N) start imagine Sanji shoot beams from his eyes.

“Franky can do that just fine. We don’t need anybody else on our crew that can do such tricks” Sanji said.

Then Nami showed that something coming out from her weapon. It was Zeus that once served Big Mom now served Nami as her slave “Zeus, you actually came with us?! I can’t believe you’d food over your royalites!” Sanji gasped.

“oh, you look so cute and fluffy” (Y/N) petted Zeus gently, it looks like he enjoyed her pets.

Sanji greeted his teeth and pulled (Y/N) away from Zeus “In any case, you should know this! I was her and (Y/N)’s slave long before you come around!!” he proudly stated.

“…okay, but I live inside of the weapon she always carries around. and (Y/N) called me cute and fluffy” Zeus replied.

“huuuh--?!!”

“Sanji-san, you’re competing with water vapor…” Brook said as he tried to stop them fighting.

“I’ve obtained a strong slave~” Nami said with good mood.

“will be it alright if Zeus-kun with us? He was with Big Mom after all” (Y/N) ask Nami.

“it’ll be fine~”

Carrot also reported everyone about today’s newspaper, she said she saw Luffy’s picture on the front page. It even has the crew’s new bounty posters. When Sanji saw his bounty when higher than Zoro’s he quickly showed it to (Y/N) “(Y/N) my love! Look at my bounty! It’s much higher than that stupid moss-head!!”

(Y/N) look at Sanji’s poster closely “hm? They writes _‘Vinsmoke Sanji’_ instead _‘Black Leg Sanji’?_ ”

“what?!!” Sanji checked it, and it is really written ‘Vinsmoke’ name in it.

While the other checked their posters, Luffy went depressed when he saw his bounty poster “what’s wrong, Luffy?” (Y/N) ask.

Luffy showed to her and the others about his bounty poster, he said his bounty went down somehow. Everyone confused why would it went down. But Brook counted it once again to make sure, turns out it wasn’t went down. He said Luffy’s bounty has raise into 1.5 billion berries.

“WHAAAT?!!” everyone shocked.

Everyone didn’t thought that the incident with Big Mom had make their bounty raised greatly. (Y/N) look at her bounty poster and it says her bounty raised to 500 millions berries. She didn’t expect that her bounty went that greatly, then she look at the newspaper again. it also written that Luffy might become the future of fifth Emperor. Al look at the news with worried look _'Luffy, if you become the Emperor... then many things will come to you. I hope you prepared when the day come...'_

**~ on the other side of the sea ~**

Ships from Dressrossa on their way to the Mariejois. They have annual meeting with other royalties on that island. While on their way, some pirates targeting them and start to launch a missile from under water at them. but before it hit them, a single man caught the missile with bare hands and throw it at other way so the missile won’t hit the ship.

The man jumped on the Dressrossa ship and checked everyone “is everyone alright?” a man with pink hair and glasses over his head ask the Dressrossa royalties. He’s wearing a Captain coat from the Marines. Kyro also there recognized Coby and his heroic deeds as, he also thanked him for saving everyone including the King himself. Coby blushed by the praise and told them it’s just his job to protect the others.

Then Coby noticed the newspaper that Rebecca holding, she gladly hand over the newspaper to him. when Coby read the news thoroughly he cried a little and still amazed by Luffy’s progress. He wished to meet him again once again. Then he look at (Y/N)’s bounty poster, he could feel his heart beating fast “Ms. (Y/N)… still beautiful and magnificent as always” he smiled with blushing face. He also wonder how strong (Y/N) is since she had bounty that high.

**~ At Momoiro Island, Kamabakka Kingdom ~**

After the Revolutionary Army’s main base destroyed by Blackbeard. They moved their main base to Momoiro island where they gathered and do their operations there now. everyone impressed by the Straw – Hats improvement, Dragon also there and read the news. He’s really impressed how far Luffy has become. “hey, Dragon! Look at this! My daughter in here too!” Lucy shoved (Y/N)’s bounty poster in front of Dragon’s face.

“yes, I’ve seen it. She’s making remarkable progress as well”

“aah~ I’m so proud of my baby girl. I was surprised you’ve met her, Robin, and the Straw-Hats in Dressrosa, Koala-chan”

“I was so happy to meet Robin again that time, I never thought (Y/N)-san really beautiful when I saw her myself.”

“fu fu~ her beauty comes from her mother after all” Lucy winked.

“wouldn’t that mean I fell in love with you instead of (Y/N), Lucy-san?”

“urgh, don’t make me imagine it, Sabo. You know my heart only belongs to my daughter and Xander as long as I live” Lucy pinched Sabo in the cheeks “still… I was surprised when you told me that you’re the one that (Y/N)’s fell in love with when she was a little. And here you are, laying on the ground with that silly grins looking over Luffy and (Y/N)’s bounty posters”

Sabo chuckled “can I make her mine?”

“depends on her, boy. Now that I remember, when she visited Ace and Whitebeard’s tombs I saw her with a man. They’re really close that could (Y/N)’s face always turns red”

Sabo quickly get up on sit position “a man really close to (Y/N)? Who?”

“he’s a former member of Whitebeards, but…”

“but?”

“I won’t tell you his name. you need to figure it out by yourself”

“what?! Tell me who it is, Lucy-san!” Sabo begged.

“I won’t, boy~ he might be the only one who’s going after her. lots of men has been caught their eyes on her. be careful, Sabo. She might be has taken away by another men”

“Lucy-san!”

**~ at Seven Water ~**

The town peaceful as always and Iceberg still the Mayor that everyone loved. The carpenter worked hard as always while Iceberg watch over them. but instead checking everyone, Iceberg reading the newspaper. Paullie noticed Iceberg has been reading the newspaper for a while and approached him “did you find something caught your eyes, Mayor?” he ask.

When he take a look at what Iceberg’s reading, he realized that Iceberg was staring at (Y/N)’s bounty poster. Iceberg flustered and hit it behind his back “I, uh—“ Iceberg thinking some excuses. But Paullie grinned at him “you miss her aren’t you”

Iceberg’s blushed by the straight assumption, but he can’t deny that since it’s true “we even know you’re also propose to her. do you really love her that much that you’re willing to wait for her answer forever?”

“…I’ll wait. That’s my promise to her” Iceberg replies “…I’ll just go back to my office” he said as he turned his heels and walk away.

Paullie chuckled a little and watch Iceberg leave with red face.

**~ At Marijois~**

Lucci with Kaku and his new team are watching over the Celestial Dragon from outside the building. While the other watching him, he look at the newspaper in his hand. Then he found (Y/N)’s bounty poster, he grinned at it “well, well, isn’t this Labelle D. (Y/N). still look ravishing as always. I can’t wait to meet her again” Lucci chuckled. Then he ordered one of his underling to gather information about (Y/N).

Kaku also read the newspaper and saw (Y/N)’s bounty poster. He agree with Lucci, she looks beautiful as always “do you what she said when she’s fighting with me?” Kaku ask Lucci.

“what?” Lucci turned to Kaku.

“she said… I’m a good kisser” he grinned.

Lucci glared at him “don’t tell me you—“

“I saw my chance and I took it. You’re not the only one who interested in her” he said as he walks away with the newspaper still in his hand.

Lucci could feel his blood boils and start kicking and destroying stuff out of annoyance. He didn’t thought Kaku would interest in her…no, he knew. He just underestimate that he made a move.

Meanwhile, Kaku walked inside the building while looking at (Y/N)’s bounty “…we’ll meet again. I’m sure of it” he said as he saved the poster for himself.

**~ somewhere in the city ~**

Crocodile at the edge of a city, hiding from the Marines that still patrolling around the area. He’s reading the newspaper while smoking his ciggerate. When he look at (Y/N)’s bounty poster he’s amazed how strong that she had become in a short time “hey,Daz. look at my jewel. Still shining with her beautiful smile. Her smile what I always love about” he said.

“yes, Labelle D. (Y/N) fascinating as always” Daz nodded.

“obviously. I still remember the time she smiled to me and only me for the first time. I’ll never forget that wonderful feeling”

Then they heard Marines around them getting closer “oh, time to go then” Crocodile slipped (Y/N)’s poster under his suit and run away with his partner, Daz Bones. Hoping that he and (Y/N) will meet again one day.

**~ at Marine base ~**

Smoker at his office reading through some documents until Tashigi came and bring in a newspaper. She said Luffy and his crew are creating scene again. Smoker annoyed every time he heard Straw Hat. When he read the news, he was surprised and impressed at the same time. He even look at their bounty posters until he found (Y/N)’s bounty. He stare at it for a while until Tashigi called him “is something wrong?” she ask.

“nothing… could you leave for a moment?”

Tashigi nodded and excused herself. Smoker look at the window and look at (Y/N)’s poster. He think that (Y/N) has gone stronger in the blink of an eye.

Smoker still remember the promise he made at Punk Hazard, that he would retrieve Xander’s information for her sake. Unfortunately, he didn’t find any useful. All he know is Xander’s records about what he had done while he’s still in Marines.

He sigh in annoyance and sit back to his seat “…I might need more time, but… will you wait that long?”

**~ somewhere in the middle of an ocean ~**

A man creating an ice path to walk across while reading a newspaper casually. He really interested about Straw Hat’s progress and amazed by them. he look at their bounty posters one by one until he spotted (Y/N)’s “huh, the cute girl has become an incredible woman. I might look forward to meet her. maybe asking her out again won’t hurt” he said as he keep walking over the ocean with his ice ability.

**~ Captain Kid Eustass’s ship ~**

The red haired captain that has metal arm on his left side standing at the edge of his deck and read the newspaper. He grinned and excited the Straw Hats has caused interesting scenes. Killer, his partner, also read the news “it looks like the Straw Hats has making progress increadibly” he said.

“and he still no match for me, not even that Trafalgar Law!” Kid laughs.

Killer told him how much Luffy’s bouty has raised “and there’s Labelle D. (Y/N). I’m impressed by her high bounty, it’s impressive. I never thought she might be that strong” Killer commented.

“Labelle D. (Y/N)? that scaredy-girl we met in Sabaody?”

Killer nodded and showed him the poster. Kid stare at her bounty for a while “…heh. Not bad, not just her looks interesting. I could tell she’s strong, but she won’t beat me for sure” he grinned.

“then again, she’s might be become interesting toy for me” Kid chuckled.

**~ unknown location ~**

Drake’s ship is sailing to somewhere right now, and Drake is reading newspaper in his room. He’s not interested in any connection about Straw Hats, but there’s one person that caught his eyes. When he look at (Y/N)’s bounty poster he surprised a little, he remember exactly her face the last time he met her at Sabaody. Her voice saying thanks to him still could be heard clearly in his mind.

He didn’t know that the girl he saved before was one of the Straw Hat crew. If he know he might arrest her, but deep down somehow he can’t do it. He thought (Y/N)’s just an innocence person. But he was thinking about meeting her once again.

**~ at Germa 66’s place ~**

After what happened at whole cake island, Germa 66 returned immidietly back to their home. They even heard got the latest newspaper. Judge doesn’t interested in the news since he thought he might see Sanji’s name there so he let his children read it. The four sibling reading the newspaper together “man, that means our Sanji and his friends successfully escaped” said Niji.

“and you’re the one who put Sanji’s ride suit inside one of them right?” ask Reiju.

“It might be useful, depends on him that he choose to use it or not”

“their bounties increased too. And look—“ Yonji picked up (Y/N)’s bounty poster “after that Straw Hat, the second strongest is Labelle D. (Y/N). can you believe that?”

“no way!” Niji said as he look closer at (Y/N)’s poster.

“well, she is the descendant of Labelle D. Xander, correct?” Reiju said.

Then their servant walked into the room and informed them that they’re called by their father. The four of them decided to go there “…Niji, can I have Labelle’s bounty poster?” Ichiji ask.

“hm? Sure. Why do you want to keep it?”

“no reason”

“…oh well. Suit yourself” then Niji turned his heels and followed his siblings.

Meanwhile, Ichiji look at (Y/N)’s poster and smiled when he look at her picture. Then he fold it and decided to keep it.

**~ at Whole Cake Island ~**

Big Mom had a plan in mind, meanwhile her children taking care of the town that Straw Hats has damaged. Meanwhile, Katakuri making progress of healing with Brulee by his side. When the news came in they read it together and surprised by how much the Straw Hats bounties are “Brother Katakuri, look” Brulee showed him (Y/N)’s bounty poster “it’s Labelle’s bounty, they raised her price preety high”

Katakuri look at the poster for a while, Brulee recognized that expression “…you still want to meet her didn’t you?” she ask.

It looks like Brulee right, he did want to meet her again “of course, she’s my fiancé after all” Katakuri simply said.


	116. Wano Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING : THERE WILL BE SPOILERS OF WANO ARC!!!

Meanwhile in the new world, a place where what lies behind a water fall is a peaceful village. The village is protected under Whitebeard’s himself. Cat Viper (Nekomamushi) entered that village to search a certain person. Then he spotted familiar person heping a little girl healing his pet friend with his healing ability “he’s been fixed up, and his wound will heal faster now. he should be able to jump around again tomorrow” Marco said.The little girl thanked Marco and leave.

Nekomamushi watched Marco helping the villagers from afar. When Marco finished helping others, he sat beside Nekomamushi and finally got to talk. They talked for a while and he told Nekomamushi that the village he live now is Whitebeard’s homeland so he wanted to protect Whitebeard final keepsake. He even heard rumors about Whitebeard having a son that proclaimed his inheritance.

Marco decided to stay in the village in case if someone start targeting Whitebeard’s last keepsake “I see… you can’t leave then” Nekomamushi said. Marco even asked him to send a massage to Straw Hats. When Nekomamushi get the massage Marco about to ask something else “did you… happens to meet (Y/N) too?” he ask.

“Labelle D. (Y/N)? yeah, me and Duke met her. she’s a nice woman! Playing around with other Minks with full care, affection, and kindess. Everyone loves her instantly” Nekomamushi laughs.

“I see. I’m glad she’s been doing well. I wanted to send her letter but I can’t take a risk knowing this place’s location”

“I’m sure she’s understand. Speaking of witch, she did mention your name”

“huh? What did she say?”

“well, your _lover_ there is worried about you and missed you a lot. She even tells me about what happened at the Marineford War”

Marco blushed a little when Nekomamushi called (Y/N) is his lover, he feels happy about that although they’re not dating yet “…I miss her too”

“…I’m sure both of yougara really love each other”

“…yeah” Marco smiled. He really miss her. sometimes he just wish he could just fly there just to meet her, but he knows well that he can’t do that.

Then Marco went inside his home for a moment and come back with a letter in his hand “if you meet (Y/N) again, could you give this to her? I did made her a promise that I would write her a letter”

Nekomamushi accepted the letter “sure thing” he smiled.

Back to Straw Hats, everyone on their way to Wano Island after they successfully bring Sanji back. Nami said they only few days away from Wano so they use their time to relax. While (Y/N) watering the plants, Nami read everyone about today’s newspaper. She said the royalties from around the world gathered in Marinejoir after 200 years long. Even the Princess’s that they have encountered before gathers there.

The crew having nostalgia about the people they haven’t meet for so long. They glad everyone is doing well. Sanji cutted the princess’s pictures while Chopper cutted where Doctor Kureha is. Nami scolded them for making holes at the newspaper. “(Y/N)-chwan my love~ look at these Princess’s!” Sanji showed her the pictures.

“yes, I’m glad everyone doing well” she smiled.

“such reaction--! Could it be that… you’re jealous?!”

“eh? I didn’t—“

“don’t worry, my Juliet. You know the only one in my heart is you!” Sanji kneeled one knee before (Y/N), while she only can laugh a little by Sanji's act.

Luffy tried to call the others from Wano but they’re not responding, so he decided to call them later. Now they’re passing through an ocean and the clouds that all twirling around. There’s even some giant school of Carps swimming under them. strangely, there’s an big octopus wearing bandana joined them. Luffy quickly jump on one of the carp on holding it tight as he tries to capture it “Luffy!!” (Y/N) called. “he’ll be alright! For now, we have to protect the ship!” Sanji said.

After passing through the weird waving ocean they found themselves a waterfall. The carps are start to climbing the waterfall as well. Luffy manage to return to the ship and grab the edge of waterfall rock with his rubber hand as he pull the ship up along. When they pass the waterfall the went straight to a whirlpool. Sanji quickly grab everyone and jump off from the ship to the nearby land. Unfortunately, the octopus from before clinging on Luffy as it makes him difficult to escape and drown into the whirlpool along with sunny.

Sanji manage to get the rest to the shore safely “Sanji! Luffy went to the whirlpool!” (Y/N) panicked. Sanji hold her shoulders and told her that Luffy is going to ba alright. (Y/N) start sobbing, but she nodded. Then they decided to find a way to the ocean, in case if Luffy and Sunny stranded there. it took a while to reach the shore, but when they arrived they only found Sunny on the beach “where’s Luffy?!” (Y/N) search around the area.

“it looks like someone was here just before we came here” Brook said as he saw foot prints on the sand.

“could it be Luffy already on his way inside?” Carrot wonder.

“we should go find him. he might still around here somewhere” Sanji suggest. The others agree as they went further into the forest.

They manage to find Luffy’s vivre card and followed it where it leads him. They went to the upper mountains until they found a ruined house there. They also spotted people gathered there “Luffy!!!” they called loudly. Luffy heard them clearly and turned to them “you guys are super late!” he shout, strangely he's wearing a red kimono.

“we searched all over for you! We even went to the bottom of the ocean to look for you!” Sanji scold.

“Luffy!” (Y/N) quickly embraced Luffy tightly.

“hey, (Y/N)! I can’t breathe!!”

It looks like Luffy brought a swordswoman from Wano named O-Kiku, Kinemon also there and greeted everyone. (Y/N) noticed Law nearby as she approached him “it’s been a while, Law-sa—“ Law cutted her off by embracing her tightly while the others not looking. (Y/N) blinks and surpsied by the sudden embrace “L-Law-san…?” she called.

“I was so worried… you went to Big Mom’s territory. I can’t stop thinking that you might injured badly there… or worse”

“…” (Y/N) went silent for a moment but then she embraced him back “I’m alright, Law-san. we manage to get here safely”

Law hold her a little tighter “yeah…”

Then two of Law’s crew appeared, their names is Penguin and Sachi “I remember you two. You were with Bepo-kun, right? Is he here too?” (Y/N) ask with excitement.

“he’s currently hiding behind the bushes, and unable to come because of his diarrhea…” Sachi replies.

“really, every single one of you…” Law sighs.

Kinemon told them to get into the ragged house to start the meeting. Luffy said that Kinemon has been keeping secrets from them for too long and asked him to tell the truth right now. Kinemon hesitated at first, but he said if he would tell them, none of them would believe them “the truth is…! We came to Wano country of 20 years ago… by traveling forward in time!” he stated.

“WHAAAT!!??” everyone gasped.

He told them the place they’re standing right now is once a castle called Oden castle, but actually the real name was Kuri castle. Lord Oden, Momonosuke’s father, is well-known and beloved by his people. He told the stories about Oden’s past life, until he told them terrible thing happens to him.

Everyone shocked about the terrible happens to Oden “so… what happened to Oden?!” Luffy ask.

“our beloved Oden was taken to the flower capital… and executed as a criminal” everyone cried over Oden’s death that feels just like a days ago has passed over 20 years “the brave warrior, Kozuki Oden’s final moments… when I close my eyes… I can envision as if it happens yesterday…!!”

Kinemon and his clan, including Momonosuke manage to travel to the future thanks to Momonosuke’s mother by using her time-time devil fruit. After that, Kinemon and his group went travel around the world to gather alley and understanding the world’s current condition.

“the plan will commence in two weeks time! On the night of the _Fire Festival…_ we will commence the raid on _Onigashima_. Where Kaido reside!” Kinemon adds.

O-Kiku also told them that Kaido is consider as a wise King in Wano Island. The Beast pirates and World Government will have an banquet that night. “I see! So we’ll beat up those idiots while they’re in a drnken stupor… and then we’ll take down their commander!” Sanji said “maybe O-kiku will fall in love with me. once she sees my gallant form~ instead of being in love with that perverted samurai!”

“but Sanji, she’s super-duper strong” Luffy said.

“huh?”

“no, no, you have misunderstood Sanji-dono! I already have a proper wife! Kiku is only a like-minded alley…!” Kinemon said.

O-Kiku told him that Kinemon’s wife is doing well and no need to worried about her.

Kinemon sight in relief “I see… I’m glad she’s all right. But I cannot reunite with her yet…”

“why the hell is married man like you so popular?! I’m so jealous!” Sanji complains “ah, but I have my beloved (Y/N)-chwan right here~” Sanji said as he snuggled to (Y/N).


	117. Kaidou Apperance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all woman in Wano are called with 'O- (names)' in front of their names  
> Sanji as Sangoro  
> Luffy as Luffytaro  
> Zoro as Zorojuro

After Kinemon explained the plan, he drew a something on a paper as a massage for Wano citizen. He also added that their alley has crescent moon tattoo on their left ankle and requested to spread the massage all over Wano. Kinemon has given the rest of the crew their own roles to get closer to Kaidou’s. Franky as _Franosuke,_ become an apprentice of the one who built Kaidou’s residence, Robin as _O-Robin,_ become a _Geisha._ He even has roles for the rest of the crew as well.

Nami will become a _Kunoichi,_ Sanji and (Y/N) will work together to attract the people they’re currently searching “this is great! Nami-san as Kunoichi and I’ve got to work together with my beloved (Y/N)-chwan!!” Sanji excitedly said. Carrot and Chopper will go with O-Kiku, and Brook will securing the food supplies in the capital. So Kinemon gives each of them a single leaf and put them over their heads “here we go! Clothes-clothes jutsu!” he cast his devil fruit’s ability on them and changed their outfits.

“hooohh!” Brook changed into ghost costume.

“oh my!” (Y/N) changed into bright red and golden pattern short skirt kimono as her cleavage also revealing, almost similar to Carrot.

“huh?!” Nami changed into her Kunoichi’s outfit, strangely it appears also very revealing.

“ooohh!! (Y/N)-chwan~~ Nami-saann~~!!!” Sanji drooling over (Y/N) and Nami new outfits.

While Chopper into a ninja outfit “I’m a ninja!” he excitedly said.

“all right, now that you have all blended in with the culture of this country… you should be able to complete your assigned missions—“

“wait a second, Kinemon, is this—really a Kunoichi should be wearing?!” ask Nami.

“that is.. the attire of a Kunoichi!!” Kinemon strongly stated as his nose start bleeding.

“you sure you’re not lying to me?!”

Then Kinemon called other Kunoichi who will guided Nami. When she appeared from the ceiling, an old woman dressed properly greeted them “at your service!”

“she’s dressed completely different!!” Nami smacked Kinemon.

Meanwhile, Sanji glooming and crying in the corner while holding (Y/N) after seeing the sight of old woman Kunoichi “my dear (Y/N)-chwan, please heal my bleeding eyes…” he cried. (Y/N) trying her best to calmed down Sanji.

“what’s up with your outfit?” Luffy ask Brook.

“I thought I was supposed to be someone with their pants on their head, but I was wrong”

The veteran - Kunoichi introduced herself as Shinobu “in the past, I was Kinemon’s protegee. But now, fufufu… the technique that I excel in and most befittingly… is the art of bewitchment!!” she said.

“if it weren't for my (Y/N)-chwan or Nami-san being here, my heart would be shattered already!!!” Sanji cried as he keep holding on (Y/N).

“Sanji, you’re too excegerating…” (Y/N) patted his head.

“I understand your pain, young man. Attractive older women are… lethal weapons, after all” said Shinobu.

When Kinemon about to explain another allies, suddenly Law barged in and warned everyone that there’s something happening. Everyone went outside and saw the sky acting strange. When they look closer a big creature appeared from the sky “…a dragon?! Who the hell is that?!” Luffy gasped.

“that’s Kaidou!” Law warn.

“…!!!” the others also shocked and couldn’t believe what they saw.

“Kaidou is a dragon?!”

“…that’s right. That thing you see in front of you is Kaidou… he’s able to—transform into a dragon!!!” Kinemon said.

Everyone went silent, they were so shock to see Kaidou able to transform into a dragon. Suddenly, Momonosuke holding the pain in his head “Momo-kun?! What’s wrong?!” (Y/N) quickly went to Momonosuke who’s already transform into a small dragon.

Luffy said that Kaidou is approaching a town called Okobore, then Law told Kinemon that he, Luffy, and Zoro are already exposed “what?!” Kinemon gasped. “what the hell did you do, Law?!” Sanji scold.

“you Straw Hats have no right to say that to me…!!!” Law glared at Sanji.

“ah… it was definitely Luffy’s fault, then” Chopper sweat-dropped.

“We’re truly sorry, Law-san…” (Y/N) apologize.

Since (Y/N) the one apologizing he can’t mad at her. Law sighed and told them that Kaidou making weapons in Wano and had an underground partnership with Doflamingo and Cesar in order to produce artificial devil fruits known as _Smile._ That’s why Kaidou have been chasing Luffy and Law’s head.

Suddenly, Luffy went into the woods “Luffy! Where are you going?!” (Y/N) called as she about to chase him.

“don’t go after him! I’ll go!!” Law stopped her and warned everyone not to get exposed any further since only three of them that only exposed.

“then what are you going to do, Law-san?!”

“I want to just turn a blind eye to this, but… Straw-Hat- ya already bonded with the people of this country. If he is blinded by his actions and acts recklessly, our plan will be over” he also added that if they weren’t able to gather people by the final battle, there’ll be no point with their alliance.

“…so let me go and figure this out”

Before he’s catching up Luffy, Law pulled (Y/N) in tight embrace “Law-sa—“ he cutted her off by a deep kiss once again.

“oi-!! Law!!” Sanji scold.

Law ignoring Sanji's scold and only look (Y/N) in the eyes for a moment. Then he followed Luffy behind “you guys must not be seen!!!” he shouts as he quickly catching up Luffy.

“Captain!!” his crew called out him, but he’s already gone.

“hey, (Y/N). you okay?!” Sanji grabbed (Y/N).

“y-yes, I’m fine. Moreover, I’m worried about them…”

“what the hell he do in the few hours that we were apart…?! Dammit, Luffy!”

Everyone looked back where Kaidou at, strangely, it appears that he’s coming at their direction. “did he noticed us?!” Brook panicked along with everyone else. Kaidou went at their direction quickly and start opening his mouth _“Heat Brath!”_ he shot a giant beam at their direaction and destroyed Oden castle and around it in single shot. After Kaidou watch the place completely destroyed he went back like nothing is happened.

Back to Oden castle, turns out everyone there is saved by Shinobu’s devil fruit ability. She’s able to make a hole on the ground before they got hit by Kaidou’s beam. Sanji grab all the womens out from the hole when everything’s calmed down “phew, I was able to carry all of the ladies to safety” he sigh in relief, although he’s still carrying (Y/N) in his arms. “Sanji, you can put me down too, you know…” (Y/N) sweat-dropped.

“what? No way~ my beloved (Y/N)-chwan need to be her Prince’s arms~”

Then Sanji and (Y/N) helped the rest of the crew out from the hole as well. O-kiku also informed them about the current situation. After that, everyone went on their way to spread the massage.

Meanwhile, (Y/N) and Sanji building a soba stand in Flower capital street. Sanji as Soba chef while (Y/N) greeting the customers or handing over the bowl of Soba. Their main mission is to attract Samurai or Oden’s allies, strangely all they have been attracted is Sanji attracting womens while (Y/N) attracting mens “special Soba! It’s Sangoro’s special Soba!!” Sanji shout to attract customer. “special Soba! Please try my husband’s Sangoro special Soba!” (Y/N) also shout to attract cutomers.

They even met Franky, Robin, and Usopp on the street. They’re taking a rest right now while eating Sanji’s Soba behind the stand, they glad that they able to eat Sanji’s cooking again “I’m so glad you made it back to us!” Usopp said as he muching his soba. “I couldn’t care less about you two, but… O-Robiii~ how does it taste?” Sanji grinned at Robin.

“yes, it’s very good” Robin smiled.

“O-Robi the Geisha is the best!” Sanji excitedly said as he continues work.

“you can have more, Sangoro made plenty for everyone” (Y/N) said as she handed more bowl.

“aah~ O-(Y/N) in kimono also look beautiful~” Usopp said “but did Kinemon really said that you two should be pretending to be married couple Soba’s owners?” he ask while whispering.

“yes, he did” (Y/N) smiled and chukled a little “I guess the thought have made Sangoro really worked hard. See?” she pointed at Sanji.

“I HAVE A WIFEEEE!!!” Sanji shout while continue making Sobas.

“seriously, that idiot…” Usopp sweat-dropped, while the others only laughs.

“this Soba’s amazing, but can you make something that goes better with sake! Something spicy to attract Samurai!” Franky suggested to Sanji.

“…”

“why’re you giving that look?! Are you trying to gather allies or not, blockhead?!” Franky scold.

“wait, Franosuke, look! Weird customers!” Usopp called the others too.

A group of swordsman claimed as one Kyoushiro’s clan approaching the Soba’s stand. They demanded if they wanted to open a shop they have to pay bills to them. “why?” Sanji ask. They said they could _‘protected’_ the place if they payed. “don’t nee protection. I can handle myself” Sanji said to them. while in the back, Robin told the others that he knew a man named Kyoushiro back in the mansion “he was quite an arrogant samurai. But to think that he was actually a _Yakuza…_ ” she said.

(Y/N) quickly went to Sanji’s side “please, leave our shop. You’re bothering our customers” she ask them.

“oh, is this your wife?” suddenly one of them grabbed (Y/N)’s arm “you’re much better if you coming with us. Leave your husband and we’ll leave you alone” he grinned to her. Then the other kicked the pot of Soba to the ground.

“please stop, ugh—!!” (Y/N) begged as her arms being squezzed harder.

“gahahahaa! You’re so cute when you beg!”

“go home, everyone! this shop’s closed!” the leader shout and scared everyone away from there.

Sanji glared at the food on the ground and saw (Y/N) trying to get off from the man’s grip “this is bad! He saw O-(Y/N) being grabbed by them! Get back! Sanji’s gonna fly off the handle, I know it!” Usopp warned and pulled back, along with Robin.

“hmmm? A fight?!” Franky grinned.

Then Sanji approaching the leader **_“I’m going to make you eat that, Mr. Customer. And please let go my wife”_ **he glared and warned them with dark tone.

“huh?! You wanna fight?!” the leader glared back.

Suddenly, Sanji kicked him in the face to the ground very hard. Franky also joined in by sending the other guy to the roof and smashed him to the ground. And the last Samurai who’s grabbing (Y/N) start shiver in fear and let her go “y-y-y-you’ll regret this!” he shouts as he run away from them.

The citizen who watched them fight are amazed by Sanji and Franky’s strength. Sanji picked the spilled Soba on the ground and picked them up “eat it! All of it! The Soba you spilled!” he said angrily while shoving the Soba into the leader’s mouth.

“ _Anata_ -!” (Y/N) called Sanji and run at him.

“O-(Y/N)! are you alright?!” Sanji caught her in his arms and embrace her tightly.

“I’m alright! Thanks to you and Franosuke!” (Y/N) said as she embracing him back.

Sanji sigh in relief knowing that (Y/N) unhurt, but he's still mad for how they treated (Y/N). So, he's taken some money from the leader for the damage they have caused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Kunoichi : Female ninja  
> \- Yakuza : Japanese gangster  
> \- Anata : pet calling for lovers as in 'honey' or 'darling'


	118. Soba Mask

After the chaos calmed down, turns out the incident has made the customers runs away because they’re afraid. (Y/N) noticed a little girl staring at them with a huge grin on her face “oh, that little girl were bought Soba too earlier. But her bowl dropped because of those bastards” Sanji said. “I see. Poor girl…” then (Y/N) asked Sanji to make another one from the last Soba and he happily to do so.

When the Soba finished, (Y/N) approached the little girl “we still have enough for one bowl. Here” she give the bowl to the little girl with gentle smile. “wah! Thank you!” the little girl happily accepted the Soba. She said she have waited so long in the line to tried the Soba although she’s late for her work. When the little girl tasted the Soba, she felt really happy and thought the Soba taste really good “Ahahahaha! I’ve never had Soba this good!” she laughs. It looks like the girl’s cheerfulness and humor made them laugh.

The little girl introduced herself as Toko “try putting an ‘O’ in front of it!”

“an ‘O’?” (Y/N) tilted her head “alright, _O-Toko_ ”

“but I’m a girl! Ahahahaha!!”

“pffffttt!!” Usopp and Franky burst in laughter by the Toko’s jokes.

After finishing the Soba, Toko returned the bowl to (Y/N) “ah, that was good! Thanks, pretty lady! Your husband made a really good Soba!”

“y-yes, my h-husband Sangoro is a great cook” (Y/N) smiled, although her face turns deep red.

While Sanji grinned widely beside her and felt happy that he’s called her husband. He patted Toko’s head for being such a good kid. When (Y/N) look at Sanji patted Toko’s head, she thought that he might be good with kids. Somehow the thought makes her heart throbs.

Toko remembers that she’s late to her work “I’ll be back down this street soon! The Courtesans procession is today!” she said.

“Courtesans procession?” (Y/N) ask.

“Toko, are you Kamuro?” Robin ask.

Toko nodded and told them the Courtesans are really pretty. She suggested them to watch it. Then she said good bye to everyone and leave.

Everyone beginning to like Toko for her cheerfulness. But then (Y/N) ask again what’s a Courtesans means. Out of nowhere, an old woman playing koto in hand appeared. She’s one Robin’s acquaintance. The old woman said Courtesans are Wano country’s top idols. One of the Courtesans is a top beauty named Komurasaki. The old waoman pointed a the crows heading to the Orochi caste, where the shogun holding a banquet.

That’s why the old woman appear to call Robin, she’s one of the choosen one to be invited there. so Robin went ahead first to prepare her performance later with the old woman. While Robin away, Usopp suggested to check out Komurasaki.

They tried to get through the crowd to see Komurasaki. But (Y/N) can’t see from the such crowd “here, I’ll give a lift for ya’!” Franky offered and lifted her over his shoulder with one arm. Thanks to Franky tall figure (Y/N) could see Komurasaki about to approaching “thank you, Franosuke-san” (Y/N) smiled. “anything for you!” Franky smiled back.

“oi, Franosuke. Don’t do anything to my wife!” Sanji glared at Franky.

“what? You two not even officially married!”

“not yet! But soon!!”

“guys, shut up! She’s coming!” Usopp stopped them and pointed at where Komurasaki approaching.

When they saw her, she’s wearing a beautiful kimono and her beauty shines wherever she walks. Then (Y/N) noticed some mens crying behind her, they claimed that Komurasaki is a thief for taking all their money. (Y/N) could feel some bad vibes from the woman. After Komurasaki leave the street and went to Orochi castle, everyone returned to their activities. Franky went back to his carpenter workshop, Usopp went somewhere, while leaving (Y/N) and Sanji to find a way to attract Samurais.

Sanji and (Y/N) continue selling Soba in another street, the lines of customers increasing just like before. While making Soba, Sanji look at (Y/N) serving their Soba with a bright smile. He thought if one day they have their own restaurant together, that would’ve been a blessing for him. Then he see her walking back with some empty bowls in her hands and clean it “you’re really great at serving others. I appreciate that” Sanji said.

“no problem. Back in Lougue town, I usually served as waitress in my mother’s bar”

“oh right, the famous beer in Lougue town. My old man once told me about that”

After finishing the dished, (Y/N) went to Sanji’s side “ah, Sangoro. Do you need help with preparing the Soba?”

“hm? You’re not calling me _‘Anata’_ anymore?” Sanji leans closer and grinned at her.

“huh?!” (Y/N)’s face turns red “uh, um… A-Anata—“

“so cute~!!” Sanji laughs “thanks, but leave everything here to me. you go greet the customer with that beautiful smile of yours” he give a quick kiss and continue working.

(Y/N) touched her warm cheeks, and she could tell that her face turns red as tomato right now. She even could feel her heart beating fast by one simple quick kiss.

“we know to you two are lovely love-birds. But can you serve more quickly? We’re already hungry here…” said the customer at front.

“I’I-m so sorry! Coming right there!” (Y/N) flustered, while everyone chuckled by her reaction. Even Sanji laughs, he still think everything that she do is adorable.

After a while, a man in black kimono with basket on his head approaching them from behind the stand. Sanji and (Y/N) turned to the man “Law-san…?” she called. When the man opened his cover, indeed it was Trafalgar Law. He told them to hide somewhere else and warned them that there’s some mens searching for Sanji. But Sanji said all he have to do is kick them away like before “no, not that. These people know who we are” Law said.

Then group of citizen start running away from the area “the six strongest headlines—two of them, Drake and Page One!!” one of the citizen shouts. “Drake?” Sanji wonders. Law told them to leave quickly before someone caught them. Sanji and (Y/N) nodded. Sanji quickly pick (Y/N) up in his arms and runs away. Along the run, they’ve meet Usopp and Franky too and make their run together. Law warned them not to fight and save energy until the final battle.

Suddenly, one of the building crush down and someone screaming in terror from there. when they saw what happened, a giant dinosaur start rampaging houses. Strangley, it could talks too and demand to find Sangoro the Soba seller. (Y/N) look at Sanji and she could tell he’s really mad right now “sorry, (Y/N). I need to leave you for a moment” he said and put (Y/N) down. (Y/N) nodded and watch Sanji quickly leave to where the dinosaur rampaging.

Sanji quickly jump right at the dinosaur and kicked it to the ground very hard. The dinosaur gets back up ad glared at Sanji, he could tell that it actually an dinosaur devil fruit user named Page One. Meanwhile, the others watch Sanji from behind. Sanji pulled out something from his pocket, his raid suit in his hand “it’s fine as long as they don’t find out, right? Who I really am” he grinned.

Sanji use the Germa raid suit to transform. Everyone gasped when Sanji transformation “why does he have that suit?! That’s definitely—number 3 of the army of evil, Germa 66! Stealth Black!” Law said. Turns out, everyone in North Blue knows Germa 66. Law said he hated Germa 66 for some reason “me too, you idiot!” Sanji said back. Then he turned to (Y/N) looking at him with widened eyes _‘I’m sorry, (Y/N)-chan. I don’t want you to see me wearing Germa’s suit…’_ he thought.

Meanwhile (Y/N) “…so cool!” said with sparkling eyes.

Page One still glared at Sanji “so, I take it you’re not mere Soba seller. Who are you?!”

“…Soba Mask!!” Sanji replies.

“that’s the worst name ever! Change it!” Franky shout.

“let us change it for you!” Usopp said.

Then Sanji use his suit power for the first time, and all of the sudden he disappeared. Law explained that Stealth Black has an ability to make himself invisible and become one with his background, making it impossible to see him. After Sanji giving some knock out to Page One, he quickly get back up and suspicious at Sanji. He demanded to show Sanji trueslef while keep attacking him through the streets. “Anata--!!” (Y/N) shouts.

“ _Anata_ …?” Usopp ask.

(Y/N) quickly shut her mouth and cover her face in emberassment while the three guys staring at her in suspicion.

Law told everyone to leave the area right away before they being caught too. He suggested to hide in Ebisu town for a while. While on their way to Ebisu, (Y/N) suggested that she should find the others to inform them “by yourself?! Are you crazy, (Y/N)-ya?!” Law said.

“but they didn’t know about this Page One and Drake chasing after them, right?! What if they got caught?!”

“don’t be ridiculous! Leaving that black leg-ya already enough!”

“I can find them, Law-san! leave them to me!” (Y/N) begs.

“dude, let her be. She’s pretty stubborn at time like this” Franky said.

Law clicked his tongue “fine! Just don’t get caught!”

“alright!” (Y/N) nodded.

“wait, (Y/N). take this!” Usopp handed her something.

(Y/N) accept the item “Usopp-kun, this is…?”

“a _‘Smartsnail’_ modified version of Snailphone. We could contact each other with that”

(Y/N) keep the Smartsnail and keep it in her pocket “thank you, Usopp-kun!” she smiled. And then she use her devil fruit ability _“Dark Flaming Legs!”_ her feet start flaming in dark flames and runs faster than before.

The others watch her leave “…wouldn’t it faster if she use her flaming wings?” Franky ask.

“that would mean she could easily spotted by Kaidou. Running faster on the ground is safer option. The question is… will she made it in time?” Usopp said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O-Toko : read as 'otoko' which means men/boy/male


	119. Bathhouse

After Sanji fighting Page One, he quickly went to Ebisu town to catch up with everyone else. The others are waiting at small inn there. When he arrives there he couldn’t find (Y/N) with them and ask where she is. Law said that (Y/N) is went to find Robin and the others to warn them by herself since she’s the only one the fastest right now. “what?! She could get caught by Drake!” Sanji said.

“I know that, black leg-ya. but we can’t stop her”

Sanji gritted his teeth and clenched his fast, he’s hoping that (Y/N) is all right by her own.

Meanwhile (Y/N) quickly ran as fast as she can to flower capital without getting noticed. Then she hide somewhere in the street alley and use the smartsnail to try calling for the others. Finally, someone pick it up and it was Nami. (Y/N) glad that she’s sound alright. Nami said she’s on her way to bathhouse with Shinobu and Robin right now. (Y/N) told them to stay there and on her way there as she hang up the phone and quickly to the bathhouse, this time without her devil fruit ability.

When (Y/N) finally found the bathhouse, she quickly went in. Unfortunately, she have to get undressed to get in. now she’s walking into the bathhouse with only towel covering her body. She look around the area to find Nami and the others. Finally she found them walking out from the washing area “O-Nami!” (Y/N) called. Nami turned to see (Y/N) approaching “O-(Y/N)!” she called back “what’s wrong?”

“we need to get out of here quickly. Someone who knows us are looking for us right away” (Y/N) warn.

“what?!” they gasped.

All of the sudden, they heard loud voices from the entrance “they’re here…!” (Y/N) look back to see some of Kaidou’s underlings start to searching the bathhouse.

“all of you, line up and show us your ankles!” shout one of Supernova, Basil Hawkins “Anyone with a reverse crescent moon tattoo is coming with us!”

(Y/N) and the other girls stepped back slowly “they knew about the tattoo?!” Nami gasped, while they’re hiding behind Shinobu.

Then Hawkins noticed they’re trying to hiding from them “get out here!” he demand.

Robin whispered that if anything happens she’ll cover their back. Then Nami stepped out from Shinobu’s back with (Y/N) beside her “my bad! We weren’t trying to hide or anything. We just poor woman passing through” Nami said as she raise her hand.

“oops—“ she purposely almost look like slipped and pulled (Y/N)’s towel down.

“wha—“ (Y/N)’s towel fell and show her full naked body along with Nami.

Everyone there start to nose-bleed after saw their naked bodies “crap, I can’t hold it anymore! HAPPINESS PUNCH!!” someone shout loudly.

(Y/N) recognize the voice and turned to see where the voice came from. Then she spotted someone with Germa raid suit laying on the ground with massive nosebleed “A-Anata?!” (Y/N) gasped and quickly went to his side.

“(Y/N)… my love… I came after you—“ then he look at (Y/N)’s naked body one more time “GAAKH---!!!“ he start to nosebleed once again.

“wha—Anata!!” (Y/N) panicked.

“Sanji?! Why are you here?!” Robin gasped.

“what are you wearing?! Are you serious?!” Nami ask.

“oi! Soba Mask is—“ then someone else barged into the bath house. But when the man noticed (Y/N) coverless body he quickly falls into the floor and nosebleed.

(Y/N) noticed the man as well and she recognize the X mark on his chest _‘so that’s Drake…’_

“(Y/N), we have to get out of here now!” Nami quickly give (Y/N) a kimono robe to cover her.

Unfortunately, Drake and Hawkins noticed Sanji as Stealth Black also there with them. Sanji quickly picked (Y/N) up and the others away from the bath house.

While on their escape, Sanji told the girls that Bepo and his crew have been captured. They were trying to break out Luffy from a prison “Luffy in prison?!” (Y/N) gasped. Sanji said he’ll explain later when they’re back with others in Ebisu town.

When they finally back at Ebisu town where the others waiting, each of them explained the situation. It looks like someone has leaked the information of the tattoo and the picture massage. Shinobu get mad and accused Law and his crew for leaking the information. “Bepo and the others would sooner die than talk! Don’t you look down on them!” Law shouts.

“stop it you two! Fighting over it isn’t going to solve anything!” (Y/N) stepped between Law and Shinobu.

Law clicked his tongue and turned his heels “we’ll just save them and ask! You’ll see!”

“wait, Law-san!” (Y/N) trying to drag Law back.

“the captured must be done away with! Silenced!” Shinobu said.

“Shinobu-san!”

“what did you say?” Law glared at Shinobu.

“it’s a common sense in the ninja world! We’re here not playing games here, damn it!” Shinobu shout “we’ve waited for this day for 20 years! We won’t get another chance!”

Kanjuro told her to calm down and ask her to have faith in them although everything is not according to their plan.

Suddenly, an unknown person walked in with huge grin. It seems the man recognize Shinobu and Kanjuro. He even showed them the massage picture that spread all over Wano. After listening, the man named Tonoyasu about explain everything at the moment. Then Law turned his back “oi, Traffy! Where are you going?!” Usopp called.

“don’t forget that you doubted my friend’s today. there’s no way I can have someone I don’t trust watching my back on the line between life and death!” he said and storm out the shack.

“Law-san!” (Y/N) quickly run after him.

Everyone watched where he leaves and silent for a moment.

“Law-san!” (Y/N) still catching up behind him while he’s still not looking back.

Finally, (Y/N) able to caught his arm to stop him. Then she look at Law’s face, his face looks dark and he gritted his teeth “…how dare that old hag said that to my crew!” he said with face full of anger.

(Y/N) look at him with worried face “…I’m sorry to what happened with Bepo-kun and the others. And I’m sure Shinobu-san didn’t meant all that. She’s just… frustrated a little because everything is not going well lately”

Then (Y/N) stepped in front of Law and gently touched his cheeks “but I’m sure everyone is all right! We have to have faith in them, right?” then her tears start falling from her cheeks “because--… because I worried about everyone’s safety too!” she cried.

Law look at (Y/N) for a moment. Then he wrap one arm over her shoulder and hold her tightly “room” he snapped his finger and they transported into somewhere in the woods.

(Y/N) look around and wondered why Law brought here in the middle of the woods. But she could see Ebisu town from distant. Law let her go as he walk into one of the tree and sit under it. He look at (Y/N) from the gap under his cap. (Y/N) look at Law for a moment until he reach his hand out to her.

(Y/N) approach him and accepted his hand. Law pulled her down as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly and rested his head on (Y/N)’s chest. (Y/N) blinks and look at Law, she thought that he might also worry about his crew. She could hear Law’s heavy breathing.

Then she wrapped her arms around Law and hold him close. She rubbed his back in hoping to ease him “…your friend might be captured. But I believe that they’re your precious crew and wouldn’t do anything dirty behind their Captain’s back”

Law didn’t respond, he just keep holding (Y/N) tight. But she know that he’s listening to her words right now. (Y/N) holds Law a little tighter “I want to believe that we’ll make through this… that’s the only thing I could hold on right now. So please…”

(Y/N) lift Law’s head so he’s facing her “…don’t make me lose that reason” she look at Law with tearing eyes.

Law widened his eyes when he look at her. He gently wiped off her tears and bring her face closer. Then their lips met as they shared deep kiss.

Law pulled her closer and held her tighter. While (Y/N) deepen the kiss and holding on him. They parted for a second to look each other in the eyes “…Law-san” (Y/N) said as she breathing heavily, her face flushed by the heat.

Even Law has a tint of blush on his cheeks and panted a little. He wiped some of tears left on (Y/N)’s eyes, and then he look her deep in eyes “sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you… but I’ll try my best to get my crew back” he said.

(Y/N) nodded and smiled to him “alright”

After that, Law get back on his feet and helped (Y/N) get back up too while still holding her hands “…can I ask you something?” Law ask (Y/N).

“what is it?”

“are you and black leg-ya… together?”

(Y/N) face turns deep red by the unexpected question “I-I did call him ‘Anata’, and he just always brave and kind—“ (Y/N) sighs “I just don’t know…”

“…it’s alright. We can talk about it later”

“thank you, Law-san… although, it feels like I’m forgetting something? Or someone?” (Y/N) said as she tried to remember.

“you can tell me all later. I’ll teleport you back to the other now” Law approach her and give her one more kiss “be safe, (Y/N)-ya”

(Y/N) smiled to him “you too, Law-san”

And then in a snap of a finger, Law teleport (Y/N) back to Ebisu town. Law sighs and on his way to save his crew. Meanwhile, when (Y/N) already back in Ebisu she look at the woods once more “…please, return safely, Law-san” she said and walk back where everyone is gathering right now.

When (Y/N) return to the shack where everyone having a meeting, Tonoyasu just in time coming out from the door “my, isn’t this the gorgeous lady! Your friends are waiting inside, they’re looking for you! I should be on my way now” he said with his grin that never leave his face. “ah, yes. Please be careful on your way, Tonoyasu-san” (Y/N) bowed to him and Tonoyasu take his leave. (Y/N) wonders what business Tonoyasu have with everyone. When (Y/N) walked inside, everyone still discussing their plan “oh, (Y/N). Did you manage to talk with Traffy?” ask Robin.

(Y/N) nodded and sit beside Sanji “thankfully, he’s not anymore. But he still want to help his friends and I can’t stop that”

“that’s good then. Now back where we discussing. Even after listening to what that old man said, I still don’t know exactly how he’s related to you all” Sanji said.

“old man? You mean Tonoyasu-san?” (Y/N) ask.

“yes. He certainly is a very cheery man, that Tonoyasu, who is he?” Robin ask Kanjuro and Shinobu.

“thing is…”

“we don’t know either” Shinobu and Kanjuro answer.

“whaaa?!” everyone shocked.

Everyone confused why they let Tonoyasu keep talking casually even they don’t even who’s exactly he is.


	120. Execution

Shinobu and Kanjuro explained to everyone that none of them remembered Tonoyasu. Strangely, Tonoyasu sounds like he knows both of them well. After that, the Ebisu townsfolk gathered in the middle of the town. The crew also went there to see what happened. When they arrived, a video snail phone showed a giant screen so everyone could watch. It shows that a man that looks like Tonoyasu has been cruscified in front of the prison gate.

When Shinobu and Kanjuro take a good look at Tonoyasu now they remembered who he actually was. Turns out, Tonoyasu was once served under Kozuki clan with Oden, Yasu the Hedgehog. Shinobu said Tonoyasu once a very strict person, but now they barely recognize him. it looks like he was beaten up pretty bad after being accused as a thief and hang up in front of the prison gate. Everyone who knows him well begged not to kill him.

After the people from Ebisu town heard what happened to Tonoyasu, they hurried to the Rasetsu town where Tonoyasu about to sentence to death, along with the crews. While everyone on their way to Rasetsu town, Tonoyasu gives everyone a speech about how horrible Orochi was.

When everyone finally arrived at Rasetsu town, they too begged not to kill Tonoyasu as they shouted his name. but it was too late until Tonoyasu is shot by Orochi with a gun in his hands as he fell to the ground covered by his own blood. Everyone shocked what happened in front of them. Most of them cried for his death, strangely the people of Ebisu town laughing out loud as they shouting his name. Even Shinobu and Kanjuro cried for their fallen comrade.

Sanji and the others look around at everyone who’s laughing with confused look “something definitely wrong here!” said Nami.

“…I suppose we should have told you about it. The smiles of the people Ebisu town… are but masks” said Shinobu.

“mask?” (Y/N) ask.

“masks… that can never be removed”

Shinobu explained that Kaido made an synthetic fruit that he made in his factory for weapons. If someone eat those fruits one might have gained a powerful strength or ability and cannot swim afterwards, just like a devil fruit. But there’s others whom eaten this fruits will not able gain power and lose ability to swim as well, in fact the fruits only make them do nothing but smile.

So Orochi gathered the failed fruits and give them to Ebisu town, where the people there will definitely eat those fruits caused by hunger. And thus, the town without a frown born in Ebisu town.

Then (Y/N) heard another commotion from the gate, then she realized that there’s a familiar little girl approaching Tonoyasu. (Y/N) widened her eyes when she realized who’s the girl is “Anata! That girl--!!” she called Sanji and the others.

When everyone also realized there’s a familiar little girl there, they gasped “oi! It’s that kid! The one who came for soba!” Sanji said.

“O-Toko?!” Robin gasped.

“wait, that’s—Tonoyasu’s little girl!” Usopp added.

“wha--?!” Franky gaped.

Orochi coming closer to where Tonoyasu’s fell and O-toko still there. Orochi spotted O-toko and about to kill her as well “time to die!!” Orochi shout as he shot his gun at O-toko with full of anger.

Suddenly two figures stepped between them and saved O-toko. Everyone shocked when they saw the two figures defending O-toko, it was Sanji and Zoro.

“ **wha--?!”** both of them glared at each other.

The others gasped when they saw both of them there. (Y/N) widened her eyes when she saw them “Zoro—“ she gaped.

The others suggested everyone need to scattered around before Orochi and his underlings caught them. Sanji warned Zoro not to revealing himself further since Tonoyasu already gave his life to protect their plan.

But Zoro didn’t listen and attacked Orochi. Then a man named Kyoshiro stepped in and protected Orochi with his sword.

After everything getting hectic, they decided to help them grab O-toko and Tonoyasu and escaped. (Y/N) also had no choce but to use her devil fruit power. She spread her black flame wings and fly straight to Sanji and Zoro direction. She noticed a dinosaur approaching Sanji from behind, but it wasn’t the same dinosaur that fought Sanji before. It was Drake who’s able transform into carnivorous dinosaur.

When Drake almost reached Sanji, (Y/N) quickly stepped in and kicked Drake in the jaw with her flaming feet. Drake winched in pain, he also manage took a glance who kicked him. He widened his eyes the moment he saw (Y/N) “you--!!” he recognized (Y/N) features very well. He tried to attack her back and capture her.

Sanji saw (Y/N) battling Drake “(Y/N)--!!” he shouts as he holding O-toko in his arms.

Zoro heard Sanji shouting (Y/N)’s name as he took a glance behind him. He widened his eyes when he saw the familiar flame “(Y/N)…!!” but he was cutted off by Kyoshiro swinging his blade at him as Zoro struggling fighting back.

The others decided to help in as well and help them. Franky manage to grab Tonoyasu and Sanji quickly handed O-toko to Usopp so they could escape. He runs back where (Y/N) fighting with Drake. Right before Drake’s tail hits (Y/N), Sanji jump in and kicked it away “Anata?!” (Y/N) gasped. Drake glared at Sanji “you’re soba mask aren’t ya?!” Drake hit Sanji again with his tail to the ground.

“I’ve seen out intel on you, I can’t believe you’re part of that Vinsmoke line” Drake said.

“don’t you dare—“ Sanji get up on his feet “utter that name ever again!!” he shout as he fights back Drake.

(Y/N) also help Sanji to defeat Drake too. Suddenly, Sanji heard someone (a woman’s shout to be exact) from distant _‘damn, a beautiful woman in need! But I can’t leave (Y/N)-chwan here—‘_ when he look at (Y/N), she just stomped Drake’s head into the ground very hard. Sanji sweat-dropped by (Y/N)’s powerful strength, nonetheless he quickly went to where the shout came from.

(Y/N) noticed Sanji went somewhere in a hurry “Anata?” she wondered where he went at the time like this. Suddenly, something caught her. it was Drake already get up on his feet and captured (Y/N) in his mouth “so you are _The Death Child… Labelle D. (Y/N)?_ ”. (Y/N) widened her eyes when he mentioned her name “urgh, they should really changed my name in the bounty poster…” she said as she struggling get out from Drake’s mouth.

“but I remember you, Drake-san. You’ve once saved my life back in Sabaody. Are you going to kill me now?”

“…I thought you were just some innocent citizen. I didn’t know you were _The Death Child…_ your beautiful looks might be deceiving but now I know who you really are I could kill you right here” he said as he squeezing (Y/N) in his mouth.

(Y/N) winched in pain as his sharp teeth crushing her body. Then she covered herself in her dark flames as she increased her heat. Drake flinched by her flames and let her go.

(Y/N) fly away from Drake _‘if I remember correctly back in Little Garden—‘_ suddenly (Y/N) had an idea in her mind and fly toward back at Drake. She dodged everytime Drake tried to capture her with his mouth. Then she managed to landed on Drake’s back and holding on to him “wha—what are you doing, woman?! Let go of me!!” Drake shout as he struggling to get (Y/N) off from his back.

He thought he couldn’t reach (Y/N) on his back so he transform himself back into his human form as both of them fell in the ground. (Y/N) blinked and get up as she realized that Drake is right below her “haha! riding you was fun!” she laughed "...Drake-san?".

Turns out Drake was unconscious as his face turns red and he had nosebleed as well. (Y/N) look at Drake with confusion look and wonder why Drake’s face turned red like that.

(Y/N) decided ignored that and get up. She quickly escaped from Drake who’s still fainted on the ground.

While on her escape, she spotted Sanji and Shinobu on one of ceiling of tallest building “Anata! Shinobu-san!” she called. Sanji spotted (Y/N) from distant “(Y/N)!!” Sanji called her back and open his arms wide. (Y/N) quickly went to Sanji’s arms as he embraced her tightly “sorry, I left you there! there’s a really beautiful woman that needs help, but that stupid Marimo got her first!” he said.

“really?! Where’s Zoro now?” she ask.

“don’t know. He went off with the woman he just saved, it looks like they knew each other”

“I see…”

Shinobu suggested to them to stay on the roof for a while to see the situation. Sanji sit on the roof while (Y/N) sitting on his laps as he holds her tight.

The three of them look around the capital, Shinobu said since their task is to find their allies whom had moon tattoo on their left ankle there’s nothing they could do because all of them are already being captured. “shouldn’t Law-san friends is here too? What happened to them now?” (Y/N) ask. “we’re not sure. After he left we haven’t heard any news about him” Shinobu replies. (Y/N) look down disappointment, she really worried about Law and his friends, more importantly she wonders about Luffy right now.

Then Sanji spotted some people gathered some lantern with small raft below it. Shinobu said the citizen were making sky-boat lantern, she said it’s for ceremony to mourn the dead. (Y/N) look at the lanterns, it reminds her back when she was a little… when she with Ace before.

_“if you whispered your wish into the lantern, it’ll reach up to he sky and come true. Maybe… Sabo could hear it too”_

_“that’s sweet Ace”_

_“s-shut up. Hurry up and said it”_

_“…I wish…that one day, the three of us could be together again”_

_“I wish… to become strongest pirate and never fear to fight back. And also… I wish to make (Y/N) mine”_

_“…eh?”_

(Y/N) felt nostalgic after remembering the memory. She felt a little sad that the Sabo and Ace never get a chance to meet in person, but she didn’t mind that knowing Sabo still alive and well somewhere, and she’s with Luffy now too. Deep down in her heart, she believe that Ace is watching over them from above.

Sanji noticed (Y/N)’s expression as if she almost cried a little “is… something wrong?” he ask.

(Y/N) shakes her head and wipe some of her tears “just some memories” she turned to Sanji “Anata, when this is over can I ask you a favor?”

Sanji wondered what is (Y/N)’s favor “of course, anything for you. What is it?”


	121. Zoro and (Y/N)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING : SMUTS AHEAD!!!

After looking around the capital, Sanji’s team went to where everyone is gathered right now. a place called _Kuri Braided Hat Village_ , where Kinemon and other troops will coming together there. Shinobu reminded them that there’s still have five days left before Onigashima raid. When they arrived, (Y/N) felt glad that everyone is unharmed, unfortunately Tonoyasu can’t be saved as his remains are taken by Kanjuro somewhere. O-toko also being taken care by Robin for now.

Kinemon also changed some of the massage to Oden’s followers in Wano. There’s even some new faces there, and Duke from Minks tribe also arrived there. (Y/N) couldn’t help but to pet him and Duke happily received her affection as he wags his tail “I’m so glad you’re here safely, Duke-san!” (Y/N) said as she keep petting him.

“yes. I’m glad to see you well too, Lady (Y/N)!” Duke said.

“…are you just gonna keep gives all the affection to him?” a familiar voice asked (Y/N) from behind.

When (Y/N) turned, she widened her eyes when she see Zoro standing right behind her “Zoro…” (Y/N) said his name soflty. Zoro smiled to her, he really missed her voice calling out his name.

Duke decided to leave both of them alone and walk to the others. Meanwhile, (Y/N) still look at Zoro in the eyes “um, Zoro. I-it’s good to see you well—“

“that’s it? You didn’t miss me?” he leaned closer to her.

(Y/N)’s face turns red by the close contact “I-I mean I’m glad you’re unharmed a-and—“

Before she continue, Zoro picked her up and kissed her deeply. (Y/N) widened her eyes by the sudden act, nonetheless she closed her eyes and kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around Zoro.

Zoro kissed her affectionately and how much he misses her as he holds her tightly. They’re apart for a moment to take a breath “…I really missed you. Your voice. Your smell. Your everthing, I missed them all” he said with a low tone just enough for (Y/N) to hear.

“Zoro…”

“I almost jump right at you the moment our idiot captain pulled you off the cliff back in Zou”

(Y/N) chuckled when Zoro said that. Then Zoro pulled her closer to him while her arms still around his neck “everyday, I can’t stop thinking about you and how worried I am when you decided to save that idiot cook”

He rested his forehead on (Y/N)’s “…but I’m glad you’re here, safe and sound. Right in front of me”

(Y/N) couldn’t help but to kiss him again after hearing Zoro’s sweet words. Zoro embraced her tighter and kiss her back.

The kiss become deeper and affectione as the heat increased. Zoro’s hand went to below (Y/N)’s lower back “wait, Zoro. Not here, there’s other people” she said as she stopped his hand.

“you’re right…” he said. (Y/N) sigh in relief.

“let’s go somewhere private” he add.

“eh?!” (Y/N) gasped as she being dragged by Zoro somewhere.

Both of them went to deeper into the forest, far enough from everyone. Zoro checked the area to see there’s no one to bother them being alone together. “Zoro, wait—“ suddenly (Y/N) being pushed on one of tree and trapped between Zoro’s arms. Zoro look (Y/N) closely, while (Y/N) flustered by Zoro’s stare. “…your face turns really red. That’s cute” Zoro grinned “or am I being this close to you that makes you react like that?” he ask as he leans closer and kissed her neck.

(Y/N) moaned a little when Zoro biting her neck, as the results it leaves marks on her neck. Zoro look at her red marks and licked it. (Y/N) flinched as she holding on Zoro’s shirt “Z-Zoro—“ she whimpers. Zoro could feel his heart throb when she said his name like that, he could feel his boner raising as well “shit—“ he panted a little. Zoro pressed his body close to (Y/N). She could hear Zoro’s heart beating fast, maybe he could hear hers too. Then she feel something poking between her thighs until she realize what it is “Zoro, you’re—“

“…yeah. I couldn’t help it. I really need you, (Y/N)” he said while heavy breathing.

(Y/N)’s face turned really red when Zoro begged her like that. Then (Y/N) nodded “if… it’s Zoro… it’s alright” she said.

“…thanks. I love you, (Y/N)” he said as he start kissing her.

“I love you, Zoro” (Y/N) kissed him back deeply and wrapped her arms around Zoro’s neck again.

Zoro picked (Y/N) up and pushed her on the tree as her legs wrapped around his hips. Zoro keep kissing her passionately and lifted her kimono apart. He massaging her tights with his strong hands and (Y/N) moaned by his touch.

Zoro also rubbed his hard cock between (Y/N)’s wet clit “heh, you’re already this wet. And I’m not even entering yet” he chuckled. Then he losing (Y/N)’s kimono and almost showed her bare breasts.

“urgh…” (Y/N) look at the other side with red face.

“(Y/N), look at me” when she turned to him, Zoro kissed her deeply again. (Y/N)’s kimono slipped down enough to showing her breasts.

When Zoro look at it, he couldn’t help but to grab her right breast and squeeze it. He even pinched her nipple “Z-Zoro, I-I’m sensitive there—“

“I know” he leaned closer and start licking where he pinched. (Y/N) moaned again and holding on Zoro’s hair when she felt Zoro keep licking and biting her nipples.

Everytime he kissed her, (Y/N) moaned and she felt her body really hot “Zoro—“ she also keep kissing Zoro back.

“alright, alright… I’m putting it in”

Then Zoro inserted his hard cock inside (Y/N) as she gasped by how big and good it felt “…I forgot how big you were” she panted.

“I’ll make sure you remember it” he grinned.

Zoro start thrusting (Y/N) while keep holding her and the tree behind (Y/N) as support. (Y/N) moaned each time Zoro thrusted her pretty hard and the sound of skin slapping mixed with juice could be heard “you hear that? Man, you’re tight and wet” he panted “I love it” he said as he start thrusting harder and faster.

“nggh—Aah!!” (Y/N) moaned loudly.

“so hot—“ Zoro removed his top kimono as he’s showing his bare torso, then he kissed her passionately.

(Y/N) almost at her climax “Z-Zoro, I think I’m—“

“yeah, me too. Let’s cum together” Zoro start thrusting harder.

“Ah Ah AH!!” (Y/N) moaned loudly “Zoro!!”

“almost—!!” Zoro keep thrusting her until he cums a lot inside her, at the same time (Y/N) also cummed.

Both of them panted heavily while Zoro still need to released all his sement. (Y/N) could feel Zoro’s cumming inside her “Zoro…” she called his name with weak tone.

“(Y/N)…” Zoro called her name too and kissed her.

After that, they finally take a breath and fixed their clothes, Zoro pulled (Y/N) close to him and kissed her again. When he let her go, Zoro look at (Y/N) in the eyes “…kissing you, embracing you, made love to you… it feels not enough. I want you entirely, (Y/N).” he said “I want to give everything to you, I even definitely die for you”

“Zoro…” (Y/N) look at him back in the eyes, while Zoro holding her hands.

“this might sounds ridiculous and out of my character, but I’ve talked to Kinemon. About how to keep someone you love stay by your side. That’s why—“ then he crouch down with one knee down while keep holding (Y/N)’s hands.

“Labelle D. (Y/N)… will you stay by my side forever… as my wife?”

(Y/N) blinked at Zoro, she didn’t expect that he’d proposing her “I might don’t have a ring to offer right now, but I can’t stop the feeling inside me… wanting you to be forever by my side. If you would have me”

Then (Y/N)’s tears fell and start crying “I… I don’t what to say. Zoro, I love you. But—“

Zoro look at her ather for a moment and get back up on his feet. He wiped her tears away and caressed her cheeks gently “it’s alright. You don’t have to answer now.”

He lift (Y/N)’s chin up so that she could look at him “but, I love you too. And I really want you to choose me and by my side forever”

“…choose you?”

“you might not realize this, but there’s a lot of rivals that need to be taken care off. And the only way to keep them away from you… is to make you fell in love with me.”

“and I want you to choose me not because out of pity… but from your heart. That’s how real men capture the woman he loves with all his heart” Zoro said as he kissed her hands.

“Zoro—“

“but if you refused my proposal, that’s alright too. I’ll take the answer and face it like a man. But that doesn’t mean I’d stop protecting you with my life. I already make an oath long time ago the moment I met you”

“you do?”

Zoro only smiled to her and kissed her “let’s go back. The others might searching for us” he said and hold (Y/N)’s hand as they back to the others together.

(Y/N) look at Zoro’s hand in hers. She think that his hand really big, warm and gentle. She even couldn’t stop her beating heart and her reddened face as she touched her warm cheek _‘oh, Zoro… I too want to be by your side forever, but… I can’t. not now… I’m sorry’_ she thought.


	122. How Many???

Zoro and (Y/N) returned to where’s everyone gathered, and they’re just in time for their strategy conference. Sanji noticed (Y/N) coming “(Y/N)-chwan, my love! Where have you been~? Come sit next to me! or my laps if you want to~?” he tapped his laps with perverted grin on his face. Zoro quickly stepped in between them and glared at Sanji “what the hell, stupid Marimo? (Y/N)-chan and I are having moment here!” Sanji glared back at him.

“wipe that disgusting look on your face right now, twirly-eyebrows” Zoro said as he crossed his amrs, with (Y/N) behind him.

“HAA--?! You wanna’s fight, bastard?!”

“HAA--?! Come if you dare, idiot cook!”

While both of them fighting again, (Y/N) doing her best to not make them fight in the middle of the meeting.

Kinemon start the meeting and each one of them start to explain the situation first. And the first one is a fishman named Kawamatsu. He explained that he met Momonosuke’s little sister named Hiyori whom already grown into 18 years old woman now. the people who knows her felt really relieved the moment they heard that Hiyori’s well. Momonosuke thanked Zoro for protecting Hitori earlier “Hiyori can be a bit coarse, but she’s actually a softie and a crybaby, and—“

“oi, Momo. How long d’ya think she’d have stayed that way? she’s 18 years older than you now, you know” Zoro said.

“ah! Wait a minute… aflying kick from someone 18 years older is really going to hurt…” Momonosuke sweat-dropped when he remembered the memory of little Hiyori fly-kicking him.

(Y/N) chuckled, she felt she’s understood what Momonosuke’s saying since (Y/N) quite often hitting on Ace in the past.

“is that the babe that was with you earlier?!” Sanji shout at Zoro.

“Momonosuke, my dear. Is there anything you want?” Sanji quickly went to Momonosuke’s side with a grin.

“quit sucking up to her brother” Zoro said.

Then a man with a really long nose named Kitetsu Tenguyama informed everyone that preparation for everyone is completed. Then O-Kiku brought a sword that were taken by Luffy before now returned to him. Then he offered Momonosuke one of his sacret sword, but the boy refused and asked him to hold on to it for a moment. Then he give Zoro a sword as well, it’s called _Enma._ “only one man of this country has ever managed to tame this blade. Oden Kozuki! None before, and none since” Kitetsu said to Zoro.

Zoro unsheathe the sword and wield it as he take a look at it closer. When he about to slice a tree with the sword, instead he slice off the coastline with the sword. Everyone gasped by the incredible strength from Enma that combined with Zoro. But as he result, Enma drained Zoro’s arm “you little—gimme that back!” he command the Enma as his arm returned to normal.

“are you okay?!” (Y/N) ask in panic.

“yeah, I’m fine” Zoro sigh in relief, although he panted a little.

“so what’ll it be? Want another sword?” ask Kitetsu.

“nah, I’m keepin’ this one! Enma, huh? If I get used to this thing, that’ll mean I’ve gotten stronger, right?” Zoro grinned.

“this man continues to surprise me! Kapapapa!” laughs Kawamatsu.

After gathering information from everyone, Kinemon told them to rest for the night and have another meeting tomorrow. So everyone mind their own business or preparing for themselves. Meanwhile that night, (Y/N) went to edge of the coastline where Zoro sliced it off earlier. She’s sitting on of the rock and look at the clear night-sky, watching the bright moon. She sighs, she had a lot in her minds now “I know that expression too well. There’s definitely something in your mind, right?” a familiar voice appeared from behind her.

“Usopp-kun…”

Usopp sit next to her “you want to talk about it?”

(Y/N) went silent for a moment “…actually, can you keep a secret?”

“sure”

(Y/N) told Usopp that earlier Zoro proposed to her and he said he’ll wait for her answer “not just Zoro… Sanji, even Iceberg-san from Water Seven proposed to me. I think Katakuri-san wanted me to marry him too, I guess it might be counted as proposing to me?”

“what? That many? How many guys have confessed to you anyway? Or kissed you probably?”

(Y/N) embarrassed to tell him at first, but she decided to trust him “um, there’s Luffy once kissed me—“

“wha—that idiot make a move?! Our Captain?!”

“well, he never tell me exactly how his feeling for me, I don’t know he sees me as a woman or his big sister”

“that’s Luffy for you…” Usopp sweat-dropped.

“and there’s Law-san—“

“he did kinda over-protective to you”

“Smoker-san too…” now the more she tells him the more embarrassed she is.

“Smokey from Marines?!” Usopp shocked.

“I kissed Ace before—“

“oh right, your brother”

“and Sabo too”

“seriously! You’re dating the three brothers?!”

“I-it can’t be helped! I love them as much as they love me… I think?”

“you think??”

“a-and then I think I remember Crocodile-san asked me to be his woman too—“

“that sand dude?!”

“also in Sky Island, Enel-san wanted me to be his Goddess…”

“yeah, I wonder where that guy went to?” Usopp wonders “wait, remember when we met the Ice guy from the Marines? Weren’t he hitting on you too?”

“Aoikiji-san? He did tried to woo me, but then he tried to kill me, Luffy and Robin-san”

“yeah... he’s crazy strong. Anyone else?”

“um, in Water Seven beside from Iceberg-san proposal there’s Lucci-san and Kaku-san… they kissed me too…”

“those crazy guys from CP9?!”

“and there’s a man named Absalom tried to force me to marry him back in Thriller Bark”

“I remember that perverted lion guy…”

“and do you know Marco?”

“the guy from Whitebeard’s crew who saved Luffy from Marineford war?”

(Y/N) nodded “he… kissed and confessed to me as well…”

“seriously?!”

“I think Doflamingo-san also asked me to be his woman too? I’m not sure why though”

“maybe that guy had interest in you?”

“I’m not supposed to say about Vinsmoke’s family in front of Sanji, but when I was taken by them, his four brothers doing perverted things to me. especially the one named Niji and Yonji person, but I think Reiju-san is very nice person. She saved Luffy’s life from poisoning.”

“wait, you mentioned three, including Sanji. What about the other one?”

“there’s Ichiji-san, he’s… not like others. I think he has this kindess although only a little… but I could tell the expression the last time I saw him”

“whoa, that’s surprising. Maybe because they’re brothers?”

“I think so too. But I know Sanji wouldn’t want us to think him that way, he wanted us to see him for what he is, right?”

“yeah!” Usopp chuckled “so? I bet there’s still more?”

(Y/N) blushed a little and look at the other side “w-well, yes—“

“see? Then who is it?”

“other than Katakuri-san, there’s his brother named Cracker. He too asked me in marriage”

“is there more?”

“I-I guess that’s all”

“geez, from what I counted 19 mens has showed their interest in you or declared their love, 4 to 5 mens has proposed you in marriage, and you have kissed at least 13 mens. I bet there’s plenty more other mens who’s interested in you but you haven’t noticed”

(Y/N)’s face turns into deep shade of red and felt guilty.

“You’re really a love magnet to all the mens… not that I don’t understand them”

(Y/N) blinked at Usopp “huh? What do you mean?”

“I do too have a crush on you, (Y/N)” Usopp confess.

(Y/N) froze for a moment to process what’s Usopp just said. Until she realize that he’s confessed to her, and her face turned to deep red after that “I, um—“ she’s stuttered.

Usopp laughed “it’s alright. I know I can’t compete with other mens like them. I’m just one of the crew that doing his best to help his friends”

“Usopp-kun…”

“it might one-sided feeling, but…” Usopp hold her hand “maybe at least I could listened to your problems… as your friend”

(Y/N) look at Usopp for a moment, then she smiled warmly to him “thank you, Usopp-kun” she kissed his cheek.

“hehe, it’s kinda nice to get affection from you once in a while” Usopp chuckled with a little tint of blush “if you ever had any problem just come to your might Captain Usopp!” he proudly pointed at himself.

(Y/N) laughed thanks to Usopp trying to cheer him up. He knows deep down that his love for might not returned, but at least he wanted to be there for her… even that means only as her friend.


	123. Anxious

Everyone still stayed at Kuri Braided Hat village as their main base. Now they have 3 days until the Raid comes. They gathered every information and stuff they will need to fight Kaido. Meanwhile, (Y/N) at the _Kuri Itachi Harbor,_ where Franky building ships and weapons.

While working, Franky noticed (Y/N)'s blank face "what's wrong, (Y/N)? Are ya' all right?" 

"Huh?" (Y/N) finally snapped "oh, everything is fine, Franky-san!" She said with a smile.

Franky look at her for a moment "...you know we've only each other for a long time. I could tell something is wrong by looking at your expression"

"D-does my expression really that easy to read?"

Franky nodded "geez, that's pretty embarrassing... Now that I think about it, Usopp-kun said something similar yesterday--"

"Well? Are you going to tell the problem is?"

"The truth is... I'm worried about Luffy and Law-san. We haven't heard any news from then. What if something happened to them?!" (Y/N) panicked.

"Our Captain is a troublesome troublemaker... But that doesn't mean he's weak. I'm sure he's fine" Franky use his smaller robotic arms to hold (Y/N)'s shoulders "we need to believe in him"

"Franky-san..." (Y/N) look down for a second, but she look back at Franky "yeah, you're right. I need to believe in my little brother"

"Really... He made his big sister worried like this" (Y/N) smiled.

"I'm also still not good enough. I want to help everyone the best I could do for them" she add.

"That's not true. Your strength already a big help for us. I mean, you're carrying 5 heavy block of woods in arms right now" Franky pointed at the woods that (Y/N) carrying easily.

Franky worried about (Y/N) that she's might overworking, so he tells her to go rest and back to the others. Although (Y/N) insisted she wanted to help more, Franky told her to leave everything to him so she could rest. 

So (Y/N) decided to go to woods before returning to the others. She sat alone on the rocks and tried to fix her hair. (Y/N) sighs as if her mind bothered by something "(Y/N)? What are you doing here?" Nami- appeared and approached her, along with Shinobu by her side.

(Y/N) turned to them "Nami-san... Shinobu-san..."

"Is there something bothering you? You don't look cheerful as you used to" Shinobu said.

(Y/N) look down "have you ever wondered... What is your life purpose?"

"What?" Both of them blinked.

"What's wrong? It's doesn't sound like you" Nami said.

"It's just... Lately I've been thinking-- all I ever do was breaking people's hearts and didn't returned they have given to me, what they have done for me... I'm a selfish person" (Y/N) start to cry.

"(Y/N)..." Both of them look at (Y/N) with worried look.

"I-I don't deserve anything, I don't deserve any kindess, affection, nor love... I'm nothing more than trouble--"

"Now listen here, you idiot...!!" Nami suddenly grab (Y/N)'s shoulders.

"N-Nami-san...?"

"You've joined this crew by your own decision and our idiot Captain accepted you as you are! And aren't you supposed to be his big sister? To stay by his side and protect each other?!"

"O-Nami..." Shinobu look at Nami.

"We fight together, laugh together, even cry together! Does any of that means nothing to you?!"

"Of course not! All of you are dear to me--"

"Then don't think you're burden because none of us think of you like that!!" Nami start to cry a little.

"... aren't we your friends?" She add.

After hearing Nami's words, (Y/N) start to cry and embraced Nami "yes! All of you are my precious friends! My crewmates!!" 

(Y/N) apologize for being depressed and calmed down a little. Both of them forgive her and told her it's all right.

Nami told (Y/N) that she need to keep herself together because they need her. (Y/N) nodded and wiped her tears.

"Don't you worry, O-(Y/N). Everyone is in this together" said Shinobu as she reach out to hold (Y/N)'s hand.

"Shinobu-san..."

"Oh right! Guess what? Chopper on his way to get Luffy back! They'll be back tomorrow!" Nami inform.

"R-Really?!"

Nami nodded. (Y/N) felt relieved and start to cry once more "I thought the news was supposed to make her happy?" Shinobu said.

"It was!"

(Y/N) sobbing a little, but this time she laughs "no-- this is happy tears. I'm glad Luffy is safe!"

Shinobu and Nami sigh in relief. They're glad that (Y/N) start to cheer up and able to smile again.

When the dinner time almost come, (Y/N) helped Sanji cooking the meals. While chopping the vegetables, she hummed with a good mood. Sanji noticed her behaviour "(Y/N)-chan, you're in awfully good mood. Is it because I'm here with you~?" He said with confidence.

(Y/N) chuckled "I'm just happy that now I know Luffy will back by tomorrow. I was so worried about him back then"

Sanji pouted a little since (Y/N) wasn't talking about him. Nonetheless, he let it slide if it's makes her happy.

"Actually, I'm glad our Captain returning soon to be honest. If he's return, I have to prepare ridiculously huge amount of meals for him" 

"I'll help!" (Y/N) give her brightest smile.

Sanji covered himself by her shining and blinding beauty _'my future wife so bright!!'_ he thought as he cried a little.

"...but, Anata"

"Y-yes?" He finally pull himself back together.

"Do you think something happened to Law-san?"

"Traffy? Now that you mentioned it, Nami-san said that she met his crew and get a massage from them. You know, the puzzle massage that Kinemon's made, it looks like it changed a little for some reason"

"Eh? Then how did they get out from prison? Didn't they supposed to meet Law-san?"

Sanji shrugs "no clue, I didn't get the details"

Now (Y/N) worried about Law, she remember that Law leave to get his crew back _'if his crew manage to escape... What happened to Law-san? ...this doesn't feel right'_ she thought. Her worries grew and afraid of the thought that something happened to Law.


	124. Three of Them Under The Tree

The next day arrived and it’s two days left until the raid starts. Finally, Luffy arrived while being carried by Chopper and O-Tama comes along. (Y/N) quickly pulled Luffy in her arms and cried a lot for worrying so much, while Nami tried to calmed her down. Then they lay down Luffy on the ground while in deep sleep “Big bro trained so much he won’t wake up” O-Tama said while making some hats from bamboo. (Y/N) helped her and introduced herself to O-Tama, and she teached (Y/N) how to make bamboo hats. It looked great for (Y/N) making her first try.

“how did you met Luffy, Tama-chan?” (Y/N) ask to make conversation.

“big bro saved me from giant animals and I manage to tame them”

“how did you tame them?”

“by this—“ she pulled out her cheek and dango shaped appeared in her palms “I could use this to make animals or half-animals to tame them”

“that’s amazing! You could tame any kind of animal breeds”

O-Tama blushed by the compliment, then she remembered something “Big Sis, Big bro tells me that you’re his big sister”

(Y/N) nodded “that’s correct” she said with a smile.

“then… do you know Ace?”

For a moment, (Y/N) froze and look at O-Tama “Tama-chan… you know Ace?”

O-Tama nodded “Ace once come to Wano long ago and helped us a lot, we even close friends. He promised to take me with him when I’m much stronger…” O-Tama turned to Luffy “until Big bro told me that Ace’s… died”

“…” (Y/N) look at O-Tama saddened face, it must be a shock for her to hear Ace’s death since Wano doesn’t receive any news from outside world.

Then (Y/N) embraced O-Tama in her chest “it’s alright. Ace is in better place, he’s not alone up there. I’m sure Ace don’t want you to cry over his death and wanted you to be stronger instead”

“Big sis…” O-Tama look at (Y/N) smiling gently to her.

“beside, Ace left something precious to someone else, his memorial. I’m sure _he's_ taking care of it well”

While (Y/N) spending time with O-Tama, they’ve have lunch together and fell asleep right after that. (Y/N) picked O-Tama up in her arms and search for a nice place for her to nap. Zoro noticed (Y/N) and called her “where are you going?” he ask, then he noticed O-Tama sleeping in her arms “the girl’s asleep?”. (Y/N) shushed him and asked Zoro to keep his voice down “I’m looking for a place for her napping” (Y/N) said.

“I just got the place”

Zoro lead her to a giant nearby tree and sit over there, he patted the spot next to him. (Y/N) sit next right to Zoro and lay O-Tama’s head on her laps, patting her head gently. Zoro yawned and lay his head on (Y/N)’s shoulder “...this is nice” he said.

They could feel a nice breeze under the tree and the warm sunlight passing through the leaves “I agree” (Y/N) smiled as she enjoyed the peaceful sound and scenery.

Both O-Tama and Zoro sleeping soundly, (Y/N) smiled to them _‘they must be have been working hard…’_ she thought.

Then (Y/N) hear a sound of snailphone snap and some noise giggling at distant, it was Nami, Robin and Usopp peeking behind a tree “ah, Usopp. Is this what they call _peaceful married life?”_ Nami tease.

“Yes, two lovebirds and their child sleeping soundly under the tree” Usopp grinned.

“I see, then O-Tama is like their lovechild” Robin chuckled.

“w-what?!” (Y/N) blushed madly “T-Tama-chan isn’t our---“

“ooh, so you’ve acknowledge Zoro as potential lover~” Nami tease more.

“and you know what’s the best part? A picture of them under the tree!” Usopp proudly lifted the snailphone up in the air. While Nami and Robin cheered.

“no! please delete that, Usopp-kun--!!” (Y/N) begged, she wanted to stop them but she can’t get up since O-Tama and Zoro sleeping.

“we will, for—gazzilion berries” Nami smirked.

“that’s not even a real nominal!”

“then the picture stays with us. Let’s print this later, Usopp~!”

“yeah!” the three of them laughed and leave.

(Y/N) froze in the spot and blushing madly _‘really, those two—‘_ (Y/N) touched her warm cheeks.

“…our lovechilds, huh?”

“Z-Zoro?!” (Y/N) turned to Zoro whom already woke up and stretched his limbs “d-did you hear all of that…?”

“with loud noises like that, how could anyone not?” Zoro sighs “but…” he turned to O-Tama and gently patted her head.

“…having our own kid wouldn’t be that bad” he said.

(Y/N)’s face turned in deep shade of red the moment she hear that Zoro wanted to have a child with her. she covered her face in embarrassment “p-please, don’t said that—it’s embarrassing…”

“no, seriously. Sometimes I’m imagining that we’re settling down and have our own kid, and—“ Zoro continues tells (Y/N) his future with her, sometime he added some dirty jokes, while (Y/N) listening to all of the stories and she couldn’t stop blushing.

Meanwhile, O-Tama already awake but she’s pretending to still asleep while listening to (Y/N) and Zoro’s conversation _‘aah—help me—‘_ she thought as she trying to keep in her laughter.

When O-Tama fully wake up, (Y/N) noticed that somehow her face blushed a little. Then O-Tama thanked her for letting her napping on (Y/N)’s laps and went away to Momonosuke’s place to play with him. Zoro and (Y/N) returned to everyone gathered, it looks like Kinemon still busy. Robin noticed both of them just arrived “ah, the two lovebirds. How’s the lovely nap with your child?” she tease and chuckled.

“Robin-san…!” (Y/N) blushed and Robin only laughed.

“oh, right. Tenguyama just arrived and brought some armors for us”

“really?”

Robin nodded and pointed to where Luffy, Brook, and Chopper wearing an armor warrior of Wano “my, how cute. You three looks like insects” Robin chuckled, meanwhile (Y/N) froze.

“what are those idiots doing?” Zoro sweatdropped.

Luffy noticed (Y/N) behind him and running towards her “oh, (Y/N)! there you are! Look at this awesome armors—“

“NO--!!” (Y/N) punched Luffy in the face and thrown across the ground, (Y/N) finally snapped what she had done “ah—Luffy!!” she panicked and running toward him.

Luffy laying on the ground with painful bumb on the cheek “Guu…” he groaned.

“(Y/N), are you trying to kill him before the raid?!” Chopper scold as he trying to treat Luffy.

“I’m sorry--!!” (Y/N) cried.

“ _(Y/N)… dwats uearly huts…_ ” Luffy turned to (Y/N).

“NO!!”

“GUAKH--!!” (Y/N) smacked him again.

“KNOCK IT OFF!!” Chopper and Nami scold.

“what’s wrong with (Y/N)? She keep hitting Luffy” Carrot ask in confusion.

“ _(Y/N) hates beetles”_ all the crew says at the same time.

“whaaat??” Carrot tilted her head.

“the helmet that Luffy’s wearing has horns on it. It makes him kinda look like beetle. Since (Y/N) really hates beetles she couldn’t help but to hit Luffy” Nami explains.

“now that you mentioned it, I just know it recently. That’s really cute honestly, yo ho ho ho” Brook laughs.

“aren’t you going to waer that stuff, too?” Sanji ask Zoro.

“nah, it’d only slow me down”

“you might need it though, your bounty is lower than me, after all”

“ENMA!!” Zoro shouts as he slashed Enma and make the ground cutted in half again.

“Whoa! You wanna go at it, then? I’LL KILL YOU!!”

“What are those two doing?!” Nami scold.

“Zoro! Anata!!” (Y/N) called to stop both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after this chapter, I decided to give this fanfic hiatus for a while  
> but don't worry, I still continue it when Oda-sensei updated more One Piece chapters  
> and I have prepared one-shot for Valentine day, look forward to it! :D


	125. Special Valentine's One-Shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story focused on Marco's pov :D

The sound of sea waving and the strong breeze passing through outside the window, Marco feel nostalgic hearing that sound. But he know that he’s not a pirate anymore and staying at Whitebeard’s hometown for almost 3 years. But when he opened his eyes, what he saw is not the ceiling of his room at his home. Instead, it was a familiar ceiling at his room _on the ship of Moby Dick, Whitebeard’s ship._ Marco blinks and look around, he definitely recognize his own room.

He wonders why would he back to the ship when its already crashed at Marineford war. Marco clenched his eyebrows remembering the horrified war. And then he realize, he wasn’t wearing his usual clothes. He’s wearing a black and white suit, although his shirt still not unbottened. Now he even more confused. Suddenly the door slammed open and a familiar figure wearing green clothes appeared “there you are! We’ve been searching everywhere for you!”

Marco blinks again and look closer “H-Haruta? Why are you here…?”

“well duh, to look for you”

“No! I mean _here_ here—“

Haruta gives him confused look “were you still half-sleep? If so, we don’t have much time! The ceremony about to get started!” he scold as he pulled Marco out the room.

“C-Ceremony? What ceremony??”

“Hey, Izo! I found him!” Haruta called his crewmates “I found him napping at the storage room”.

A beautiful man from Wano turned to them “geez, it’s about time! And you’re still half-dressed. How do you expect to meet Pops and the girl’s expectations if you dressed like this” he said as he fixed Marco’s shirt and added the tie.

“Pops here too?! And who’s _the girl??”_

“what are you talking about, Marco?” Izo tilted his head.

“c’mon, man. Seriously, are you alright in your head?” Haruta said.

“maybe he’s really nervous or something that he behaves like this”

Marco look both of them with more confused look “I really don’t get what’s going—“

“MARCOOO--!!!” a familiar voice shouting from distant.

“oh no, here we go again…” Izo sighed.

Out of nowhere, Ace appeared and about to hit Marco with his fire fist. But Marco manage to dodge it. The moment he look at Ace, his eyes widened “A-Ace—“

“yeah, it’s me! you’re not taking my little sister away from me!!” he’s about hit Marco again, and he able to dodge it.

“dude, stop! You’ll ruin his suit!!” Haruta warns while trying to holding Ace away from Marco.

“I don’t care!!” while trying to get out from Haruta’s grip, Ace shouting how stupid Marco is. Then he start sobbing and glooming “how can she choose him over her big brother…”

Finally Ace calmed down by himself while Haruta and Tacth tried to cheer him up. Marco sigh in relief, but he still don’t understand what is truly going on.

“oh, you guys here. C’mon Marco, Pops want to talk to you first before the shows start” called Jozu.

Just as Jozu told, Whitebeard is sitting on the side of the ship, this time he’s wearing a white shirt instead being shirtless like usual. Whitebeard noticed Marco approaching him “yo, pops. Jozu said you wanted to talk” Marco said as he sat by his side. “yes, that’s correct” Whitebeard nodded “There’s something I wanted to talk about... as your father”. Marco look at Whitebeard’s serious look _‘it must be something really serious…’_ he thought.

“do you remember the day you joined this ship? I took you in and think of you as my own son, just like the others shipmates… you were so young back then”

Marco looked down and smiled, he still remember those days clearly. He really grateful to met Whitebeard.

“and then you’ve grown stronger along with everyone. Giving your full royalty under the Whitebeard’s pirates”

“I never thought days like this would come on my ship, but… I think it’s not a bad thing” Whitebeard turned to Marco “especially for my son”

“Pops…” he look at Whitebeard’s back, although he don’t understand what situation he’s in but Whitebeard’s words struck his heart… and it aches him.

Then he look around the deck. Everything was neatly decorated in white and lots of beautiful flowers everywhere. The other crew gathered at the deck as well, they looked excited and happy for some reason. There’s even an altar as the center of the event. Strangely, the Straw-Hats crew even on their ship, chatting with people from Revolutionary Army. Marco thought there must be some kind special event today, then Tacth appeared in front of Marco “get your feet up. We need you at the altar. Everyone is waiting” he said as he offered his hand.

“me? why do you need me at the altar? Now that you mentioned it, why am I the only one wearing suits?” Marco ask.

“huh? What are you talking about? Today is your—“

“everyone be quiet and on their seats now! She’s on her way here!!” one of Whitebeard’s crew shouts.

“oh crap, no time! C’mon, you need to be at the altar now!!” Tacth quickly grabbed Marco and pushed him at the altar.

Marco getting more confused as he’s being dragged, while Whitebeard chuckled in please.

Tacth pushed Marco and make hims standing right in front of the altar. Marco look around the deck and saw everyone somehow smiled happily. When he look at behind him, he saw four mens standing align right behind him as they smiled at him. There’s Tacth giving a thumbs up, Ace still glaring at him while sobbing a little, Izo and Vista smiled proudly at him. On the other side, he saw four girls standing align just like the guys. Two of them are Nami and Robin, and two others from Whitebeard’s nurses. And behind the altar is Whitebead.

Then Marco saw someone appeared at the edge of the carpet. His eyes widened when he saw a woman wearing beautiful white gown holding a bouquet in her hands. Everyone gaped in amaze when they saw her.

That’s the moment he realized… it’s a Wedding event. _His_ Wedding event to be exact. Then he look closer at the woman, he recognized that figure and raven hair everywhere. He could feel his heart beating heavier each time he hear the sound of heels stepping closer towards him.

Finally, the woman in beautiful wedding dress standing right in front of him. She’s still look down with her veil over her face. Marco feeling nervous and still staring at her “…(Y/N)” he said with a low voice.

The woman looked up and Marco could almost see her entire face behind the thin fabric, he could tell she’s putting some make up to match her dress. The woman smiled to him warmly “Marco-san” she said with a tint of blush.

Marco could feel his heart skip a beat. He even hasn’t moving the fabric over her head yet… his heart already beating so fast and he couldn’t control his excitement to stay his cool. He really wanted to hold her in his arms and never let go, he thought.

Then both groom and bride turned to Whitebeard as he coughed to clear his throat “Dearly Beloved to all pirates—“ he said and everyone chuckled a little, along with Whitebeard “we are gathered here today in the presence of these witness, to join Marco and Labelle D. (Y/N), in matrimory commended to be honorable among all”

“and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemly. Into this—these two persons present now come to be joined” he smiled to both of them.

“Pops…” Marco smiled back.

“if any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together—“ then he grabbed his Naginata and glared at everyone as everything around them become darker and heavier “speak now and I’ll throw them away from my ship right now” he threats.

Everyone got scared and stiffened by Whitebeard’s threats “wait, Pops--!!” Marco sweatdropped and tried to calm him down.

“…verywell. Speak now or forever their peace” Whitebeard continue. Everyone sigh in relief Whitebeard has calmed down.

After a moment of silent of response, no one object. Except for, Ace who tried to object but stopped by Izo and the others. Then Whitebeard gets right to the point and asked both of them to read their vows, starting by (Y/N) as they holding each other hands :

“I, Labelle D. (Y/N), take you Marco, as my husband, the love of my life since the day I’ve met you, I offer you my oath to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, good times and bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. To protect you, and fight together side by side as long as we both shall live” she said with whole-hearted smile.

Then it’s Marco turns :

“I, Marco, take you Labelle D. (Y/N)… as my wife” he smiled gently “my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will protect you and stay by your side regardless any obstacles as we may face together”

He bring (Y/N)’s hand up “…I give you my hand, my heart, all my love, and my everything, from this day forward for long as we both shall live” he kissed (Y/N)’s hand and smiled to him.

“Marco-san…” (Y/N)’s expressed that her heart fluttered by Marco’s vows.

Then the ring bearer appeared and Marco picked both rings. He lifted (Y/N)’s left hand “I, Marco, give you Labelle D. (Y/N) this ring, as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you” he slide the ring on (Y/N)’s ring finger. And (Y/N) did the same to Marco.

“well then—by the power vested in me by… me” Whitebeard said and everyone laughed “I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride”

The newly married couple look at each other, and Marco lifted (Y/N)’s veil over her head. He widened his eyes the moment he saw (Y/N)’s face clearly. She looked so beautiful in white as she smiled lovingly to him. Marco leans closer and hold her close, then their lips met as everyone cheered loudly.

“I present to you (at this point you may to use Labelle’s name or not, it’s optional) Marco and (Y/N)!” Whitebeard claims.

Everyone standing on their feet as they clapped and cheered loudly for them. Marco took (Y/N)’s hand as both of them walked away from the altar.

After the ceremony, Marco and (Y/N) are now officially married couple. Everyone start celebrating it by throwing a party and lots of feast. They celebrate it inside the ship, it looks like everyone enjoying it. Marco was talking with other Division leader while drinking his beer, he looked at (Y/N) sitting on the other side of the table and talking with the bridesmaids. He really couldn’t take his eyes off from her, he still couldn’t believe that’s he’s marrying her. “what’s wrong, Marco? Your face’s red. Tired already?” ask Vista.

“no, Vista. Marco’s face is red because he’s keep staring at (Y/N). I bet he’s thinking _‘oh, I can’t believe this beautiful angel is my wife!!’_ , like that~” Haruta tease.

“stop it. I don’t sounded like that” Marco hit Haruta on the head, and everyone laughed.

Then Marco excused himself and told the others that he wanted to talk to (Y/N). He approached her and (Y/N) noticed him “ah, Marco-san” she smiled with her gentle expression that Marco loved so much.

Marco sat beside (Y/N) and said he wanted to talk to her. the braidsmaids excused themselves and leave the table. When they leave, Marco sighs in relief and leaned his head on (Y/N)’s shoulder “what’s wrong, Marco-san?” (Y/N) asked.

“no, it’s just… it feels like a dream.”

“what do you mean?”

“everyone is here, you are here, and top of that—we are married. I felt so happy that I’m afraid it might gone away…”

“Marco-san…” (Y/N) lifted Marco’s face and kissed him gently, then she holds Marco’s head on her chest “I’m here, everyone is here to celebrate for our happiness as well. There’s nothing to be afraid off” she said with angelic voice and patted Marco’s head gently.

“(Y/N)…” Marco wrapped his arms around (Y/N) and hold her tight “you’re here…” he said as he shed a tear and hears everyone laughs and cheers.

A moment later, everything turned dark. When Marco wakes up, he opened his eyes wide open. He also could feel some tears falling from his cheeks. He look around and saw his room… his home at Whitebeard’s hometown. “so… it was just a dream. Heh, funny…” he chuckled a little, but then he cried a little “Pops… Ace… everyone…” his crewmates faces start popping one by one until (Y/N)'s face appeared in his mind, smiling beautifully at him “(Y/N)…” he said as trying to stop his tears.

After calming down, he went to his work table. He opened his drawer and pull out some papers, it’s wanted posters of Whitebeard’s crews. It’s the only things that he had to remember his crew faces. Then he look at (Y/N)’s bounty poster, he’s staring at her picture for a while. “…I’ve missed you” he said as he sighs. It’s been a really long time the last time she see (Y/N), he really missed her a lot.

Marco crouched himself on the desk and covering his face, he could feel his cheeks warms every time he think about her. And then he remember his dream earlier, seeing (Y/N) in a wedding dress. He only wish it could come true one day, to her stay by his side forever and ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's day everyone :D💗

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there~  
> Thank you so much for reading my fanfiction :D
> 
> I was really nervous posting my first One Piece fanfiction, but I hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
